


【翻译】It Came from the Trees

by Elf11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (UNABRIDGED VERSION), Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Coming of Age, Disabled Character, Faerie Culture, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magical Imprinting, Mates, Multi, Multiple Religion & Lore Sources, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pack Dynamics, Patience Required, Political Campaigns, Scent Marking, Sentinel/Guide, Sexual Experimentation, Sexuality spectrum, Slow Build, Tangled Web of Mysteries, Therianthropics & Mythical Beings Registration Act, Unconventional courtship, Werewolf Culture, Xenophilia vs Xenophobia, Young Derek, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf11/pseuds/Elf11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles忍不住注意到他的窗户虚掩着。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. invisible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatshouldntbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatshouldntbe/gifts).
  * A translation of [It Came from the Trees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009967) by [whatshouldntbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatshouldntbe/pseuds/whatshouldntbe). 



不，说真的。

故事 ** _开始_** 于一个毛绒玩具。

不对，好吧，但奇怪的地方在于故事确实开始于 ** _Peter Hale_** 带着怪异的微笑和一个毛绒玩具出现在他家门口。

“这是什么？”Stiles问，困惑而怀疑地眯起他的眼睛，“ _那_ 又是什么？”他补充道，指着他手里的毛绒玩具。

“一个礼物。”Peter只是说，仅仅用他宽大的左手托着那个毛绒玩具。“生日快乐。”然后他补充说，就像事后回想起来，“这是一只狼。你喜欢它们，对吗？”

Stiles只是盯着他。这是字面上他唯一能做的。这超出了离奇的界限。

“你不打算邀请我进去吗？”

“ ** _不_** 。那将是一个明确的 ** _不_** 。”Stiles飞快地说。尽管Peter也许看起来无害，好吧，Stiles不是白痴，而他父亲教会了他不止那么点。他可能不像他爸爸看人那么准，但他仍然可以看到“麻烦”这个词刻在Peter身上，像霓虹灯一样。

Peter露出坏笑，Stiles在他家门口坐立不安起来，脸颊开始发烫。不只是Peter有魅力，但他是 ** _Hale_** 家的一员。Stiles虽然还不能真正明白那意味着什么，因为他来到比肯山才一个月，但他相当肯定身为Hale家的一员或者甚至与Hale家的一员结交 ** _非常_** 重要。

Stiles现在几乎是一个无名小辈。他还没真正交到朋友（也不是因为没有好好尝试）。他基本上身处社交圈的底层，他毫无头绪该如何往上爬。他是个怪人，他知道这点，但在他和他爸爸仍住在洛杉矶的时候，那是对他有利的某种东西。在这古怪的小比肯山，它对他不利。可能无济于事的是他们搬到这里是在二月中——

不，等等。

让我们往回倒一下。

客观地说：Peter Hale是个人物。也许不是名人级的人物，却是小镇里的知名人物。他有长相，有钱，有魅力。他有一种很难用“恶魔般的”或“机智的”甚或是“操纵人的”这样简单的词汇来形容或是定性的强大气质。不过Stiles仍然可以说这些词汇或多或少肯定是对的。

所以不用说，Peter“可能会登上时尚杂志的封面仅仅因为长得这么好看”Hale，一个大二学生，特地来拜访Stiles“即使引火自焚也许仍然是个透明人”Stilinski，一个高中新生呆子，为了不是他的生日，这件事超出了离奇的界限。

这很有掉进兔子洞的感觉。

尽管这一切很奇怪，Peter看上去却好像他不能真正理解为什么Stiles不屈服于他的魅力或者至少跪舔他所站的地面，这正是大多数人对Hale家的反应。Stiles喜欢认为他比大多数人对自我保护有更好的认识。

他心里其实没有敲响 _ **严重**_ 警钟，但有什么东西 ** _在那里_** 。这几乎就像是谨慎踏上探险与冒险之旅的恍惚的警戒感。他不能完全准确地指出来，但他可靠的直觉告诉他要谨慎行事。他交叉抱起双臂。

Peter的坏笑变大了，看起来被逗乐了，仿佛他很满意Stiles的谨慎行为。因此，他理所当然地模仿起Stiles的动作，仿佛这个年轻人是他见过的最有趣的生物。

它变成了一场瞪眼比赛。

Peter眨都没眨一眼。认真的。一次都没有。

“你想干什么？”Stiles问，因为尽管Peter很受欢迎，每个人都知道他是危险人物（以那种他们知道但其实并不真正明白的方式），他从不做任何不期待回报的事。他有一个非常反英雄主义的名声。“你想干什么？”当Peter不打算作答，他重复道。

“只是睦邻友好而已。”Peter说，试图诚恳起来，但失败了。他穿着一件合身的机车皮夹克，一条膝盖上有破洞的深色牛仔裤，一件用花俏的白色comic sans字体写着“M.O.N.S.T.E.R.”*图案的T恤。他没有剃须，但打理得很好，而他光滑的头发整洁地分向一边。他全身没有一点说明他知道什么叫睦邻友好。

Stiles哼了一声。“你甚至不住在这个社区。”这是真的。他住在比肯山保护林区深处的那栋巨大的房子里。这是Hale家的另一件怪事（或者说Stiles从这个闲话小镇的小道消息是这么听说的）。“说真的，伙计。你想要什么？”

Peter从容地耸了耸肩，仿佛他有世界上所有的时间。“我听说你很擅长提供建议和研究事情。”

老天，谁甚至会谈论他？Stiles甚至不认为有人知道他的存在。“谁说的？而且你怎么知道我喜欢狼？不是说我喜欢，但——”

“你与我侄子和两个侄女上同一所学校。”Peter流利地打断他，“我想我听他们提起过你几次。”

不太可能。 ** _完全_** 不太可能。

Stiles也确实知道他说的是谁。

Laura Hale是光彩夺目的毕业生，从不浪费时间在新生身上，除了她妹妹Cora之外，在他们的预科英语、生物和历史课上，Cora总是看着Stiles好像她想给他的喉咙来上一拳。

尽管……那可能是因为他总是在他的笔记本或者课桌上或轻敲或重击他的钢笔和铅笔。但奇怪的地方在于她自始至终一直坐在前面，而Stiles一直坐在后面，靠近窗户。所以要么她听力反常地好，要么Stiles就有那么吵。

然后还有Laura的弟弟，Derek（中间那个），他似乎总是粘着一只篮球。或者没那么粘着，因为他花很多时间来运球，或是用它和女生以及男生调情。Derek是高二生，即将成为篮球队队长，如果他在大厅里听到的传言属实。

不管怎样，Stiles知道的事实是Laura、Derek和Cora都不会以Peter试图暗示的方式提起他。他从未和他们中的任何人说过话。他实际上没和 ** _任何人_** 说过话。

“你在撒谎。”Stiles说，慢慢朝屋里移，准备关门，结束这场离奇的碰面。“而且，今天不是我的生日。”

“很快就是了。就当是一个早到的礼物。”Peter巧妙地转开话题，Stiles不知道他从哪里获悉他的个人信息的，但他可怕地正确。“而你说的没错，我在撒谎。”他承认说，“但你不让自己那么容易被人了解。”

Stiles做了个鬼脸。他不确定该如何反应，或者那究竟是什么意思。“在我关上这扇门之前，你有6秒钟时间。”他警告说。

Peter咧开嘴角，说：“你可不是非常礼貌，Stilinski。你至少可以邀请我进去喝杯水或啤酒——”

“6秒钟到了。”Stiles判定说，退后一步想关上门。

Peter飞快地举起手阻止门被关上，哇，他奇怪地有力。“好吧。”他叹了口气，仿佛他对Stiles的不合作很失望，“关于El Chupacabra*你知道什么？”

Stiles眨了眨眼，头脑开始转动起来。“El Chupacabra，”他重复道，“我读过一些东西。”他眯起眼睛看着Peter，“为什么？”

Peter以那种自我满足的样子坏笑起来。看上去相当具有掠夺性。“只是我的研究撞进了死胡同，而我有一篇论文需要完成。”他轻描淡写地解释说，“是我的民俗课。”

“为什么不去图书馆问管理员呢？我听说他们很有用。”

Peter耸了耸肩。“我有种感觉你会更适合这个任务。”他推定说，“你看上去像个聪明孩子。我听说你有个古雅的小图书馆，装满了神话书，可以比得上我自己的家庭图书馆。”

“我有 ** _小部分_** 收藏品。”Stiles纠正说，与其说是他的，倒不如说是他母亲的（她是某种收藏家），但同样的差别。他仍然不知道Peter是怎么偏偏 ** _知道_** 这些的。“谷歌搜索你所需要的就是了，然后做最好的打算。不惜一切代价避开维基百科。”

Peter嘲弄地笑。“你以为我没有试过吗？就像我说的。死胡同。我需要更多。”他抬起他的头，“这篇论文取决于很重要的成绩等级。你不会想要我不及格的，现在，你会吗？”

Stiles很难相信他的话，但他不知道所有的事实，而且如果他说他自己不感兴趣，那他在说谎。他叹了口气，松开他紧握在门把手上的手。“好吧，进来。”

Peter根本不是走进的房门。不。他是大摇大摆。

Stiles已经开始觉得他叫人难以忍受了。他指着他装修漂亮但凌乱的客厅，说：“你可以坐下来。我们给清洁工放了假，所以……”

Peter沉默地看着他。

“……是的，这是个笑话。我们实际上并没有清洁工。呃，别介意。我不怎么会招待。所以如果你感到自己要脱水了，请自便饮用我们慷慨交了税的自来水。不管怎样，我得去拿我的电脑。”

“或者我可以和你一起上去你的房间？”Peter露出一种奇怪表情建议道，走进Stiles的私人空间，像怪人一样逼近他。

Stiles感到不自在。非常，非常不自在。“呃，不。我就回来。”他说，往后靠好让他能够呼吸一点点，“我还想提醒你，我爸爸是警长，所以如果你偷了什么东西或是试图谋杀我，嗯，会有报应的。还有……司法审判。”

Peter只是紧紧盯着他。

Stiles试图尽可能不露痕迹地逃走，因为Peter的目光几乎要在他背后烧出洞来。当他咔嚓关上门，他的呼吸变轻松了一点，他开始在乱成一团的衣服和书本里翻找他的手机。当他找到，他给他爸爸发了一条短信，告诉他家里有人，以防他爸爸的轮班结束后，他和Peter的这次交流还在继续。然后他把手机塞进口袋，抓起他的手提电脑，拔出所有设备线，端着它来到客厅，Peter正站在窗户边，看着外面，仿佛他在期待访客。

Stiles甚至没有过问。“那么我们在这里究竟要对付什么？”

Peter犀利地看着他。“你是什么意思？”

“你的论文。”Stiles皱起眉头缓缓解释。

Peter放松下来，Stiles不得不梳理一遍他先前的话，试图弄明白为什么Peter看着他好像他发现了他在说谎一样。Peter伸直身体，他的脸色消融成一种淡漠的神情。“我为像这样独占你的时间而道歉。”他说，谁甚至还会这样说话？他穿的好像他是朋克摇滚歌手，但他说起话来仿佛这是与英格兰女王的下午茶时间。“但我恐怕这非常重要。我知道很多关于El Chupacabra的起源，以及它的通史。我不是很肯定它的繁殖模式。或是狩猎模式。”他停了一下又补充道，“任何它的缺点也会有用。”

Stiles皱起眉头，打开一本他的书。“你在写什么样的论文？”

“要知道，Stilinski。”Peter低声说，他抽搐了一下，将目光转回窗户之外，“你帮我一个忙，我会倾向于在不久后的将来回报于你。”

Stiles叹了口气，完全屏蔽了Peter的存在，潜心研究起来。他没有在他的研究中迷路太久。他只是在不同颜色的笔记卡片上匆匆记下他认为Peter在找的东西。绿色是确认的事实，黄色是有用但存疑的信息，红色代表着有意思但完全荒谬和不真实的素材。

Peter有时像个怪人一样逼近他，发出若有所思的声音，然后又回到他靠窗的位置。在Stiles为他劳碌的整整3个小时之内，他实际上没有坐下过一次。另一件他发现极其异常的事。

最终他爸爸提着两大份披萨走了进来，他解开他的领带，看上去一如既往地疲惫不堪。看到他Stiles忍不住微笑起来，心里涌起那种兴奋得冒泡的“爸爸回来了！”的感觉（尽管这么多年过去了，它一直都是这样）。大部分人可能在6岁的时候就习惯了他们父母，但尽管说Stiles节俭好了，因为他是Stiles唯一的家长，他不打算视为理所当然。

Peter马上挺直身体，走上去和他握手。“Stilinski警长，”他打招呼说，“我是Peter Hale。”

“拜托，只喊我警长就好。”他爸爸开玩笑说。

Stiles啃着笔帽，翻了个白眼。

“我希望你们饿了。我不想这些披萨被浪费。”他爸爸说，指着他放在餐桌上的盒子。“你当然被邀请留下来。你是我儿子带回家的第一位客人。我得承认，他让我很担心。”

Peter张开他的嘴，极有可能要接受，但Stiles飞快地打断他说：“事实上，Peter就要走了。”他将一堆笔记卡片塞到Peter手里，急忙推着他走向门外。

“很高兴见到你，警长。”Peter越过他的肩膀大声叫道，听上去对Stiles的举动感到非常好笑。当Stiles把他推出门口，他转过身来咧着嘴面对着Stiles。“你知道有只猫几乎每天都坐在你家对面的街上吗？”

“什么？”Stiles眨了眨眼，然后摇摇头。“我是说外面通常会有动物。猫是其中一种。它们不是无端被叫做野猫/Alley Cats的。不过我们这里没有小巷/alley，但我想这种说法仍然适用。”

“没错，但这一只很 ** _特别_** 。你真的没注意到吗？”

“没有。”Stiles默默地想， ** _我也不想注意。这家伙是怎么回事？_**

Peter若有所思地发出哼哼声，但对这件事没有再说什么了。相反，他说：“谢谢你，Stilinski。我会让你知道论文结果的。”

“或者不。”Stiles建议说，然后砰地关上门。为了保险起见，他上了锁，并不意外当他转过身时，他父亲正奇怪地看着他。“什么？”

“你告诉我。”

“他让我浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。”Stiles只是说，挤过他父亲身边去拿披萨。他白了他爸爸一眼。“这真的很不健康。”他爸爸给了他一个恼火的表情。“什么？你是不是晃了晃你的枪和警徽，要求将人类所知的每一种肉都撒在这些披萨上？”

“我有预感你可能会这么说。我一直在吃那些你从不间断喂我的有机垃圾，所以我想这个小小犒劳是我应得的。”他爸爸说，偷了一片Stiles正要吃的披萨。“我会小心的。但你要知道我邀请了Melissa和她儿子过来。”

Stiles眯起眼睛看着他爸爸。

Melissa McCall是当他爸爸带Stiles去重新接种疫苗时，他爸爸（非常糟糕地）调过情的漂亮护士，因为不打疫苗他现在的高中拒绝接收他入学。

他爸爸只是迎面对上他的目光。“去收拾一下客厅。我甚至都不会问及你的房间。”他吞了一口食物后说。

Stiles吹了吹气，但照他父亲说的做了。他也很善于把握时间，因为等他把客厅整理好的时候，门铃响了。他开了门，因为他爸爸也要他这么做。

穿着紫色护士服的Melissa向他打招呼，手里提着一个自制的黑莓馅饼。他儿子朝他露出微笑，Stiles无法不注意到他的下巴是歪的。

Stiles移出位置让他们进来，关上他们身后的门。他毫不惊讶他爸爸摆上了精美的盘子和杯子等在餐桌旁，仿佛这是什么美味佳肴一般。

Melissa露出微笑，向他爸爸打招呼，他爸爸的脸变得像蜜糖一样，Stiles看不下去了，他请求不在餐桌上吃饭，而是进客厅吃。他父亲平时不会同意他在那里吃，但Melissa让他如此着迷，他只是朝他挥了挥手，看都没看一眼。

随后，Melissa的儿子也跟了过来，他们坐在客厅的地板上，后背靠着沙发，Stiles搜着电视台。

“我的名字是Scott。”

“Stiles。”

“妈妈说你们刚搬过来不久。”Scott塞了一嘴食物说，“你目前喜欢这里吗？”

Stiles耸了耸肩，避免真正作答。“你也上比肯山高中吗？我不记得见过你。”

“我13岁。”Scott解释说，Stiles感到了一点点失望。Scott不知何故注意到了，补充说：“但今年秋天我就是高一新生了。”他的笑容变大了。“那么你最爱的电子游戏是什么？我非常喜欢《龙腾世纪》。”

“哦谢天谢地。我们志趣相投。”

Scott笑了起来。

Stiles发现他和Scott之间的共同点比他原本想的要多。他们年龄相差一岁，学年相差一级的事实并未消除他们之间即时连接的关系。他们一拍即合，显然如此。

这个夜晚结束的时候，Melissa吻了他爸爸的脸颊，而Stiles和Scott交换着手机号码，计划着周末要去哪里玩。Stiles试图不去想他们这么做的时候，他爸爸和Melissa为什么交换那些愉悦而会心的表情。他朝Scott最后挥了一次手，爬楼走向他的房间，而他爸爸坚持陪Melissa走向她的车。

他打开他的门，停了一下，看到Peter作为“礼物”送给他的那只白狼坐在他的床中间，仿佛有人把它放在那里。

肯定不是Stiles。

他还忍不住注意到他的窗户虚掩着。

 

\---

 

第二天的预科生物课， ** _Cora Hale_** 走近他——

不，等等。

让我们往回倒一下。

客观地说：Cora Hale个性很烈。她通常戴上眼罩，忽视每一个人，只露出暴躁的表情穿过人群。很多场合下（Stiles无法不注意到）对于接近她的女生和男生，她会用一个眼神或无情的评论让他们散去。

Stiles从没见过她为任何事主动接近任何人。是的，她并不总是让人不愉快，但她总是独来独往（不像她的兄弟姐妹，他们天生是交际花）。但Stiles觉得这是因为她喜欢这样。Cora是平静的风暴，你知道的，就像是夏天时天空中有厚厚云层的日子，即使是干燥的天气，你忍不住会想是否会下雨。

这正是为什么第二天的预科生物课差不多让他大大吃了一惊，当Stiles正乱翻他的书包找他的作业，一边尽力让自己不要睡过去的时候，Cora Hale _ **走近他**_ ，说：“你是Bilinski。”

“Stilinski。”Stiles纠正道，试图不介怀她的措辞。当Cora将她的脸朝他逼近，他警惕地往后靠了靠。她闻起来像椰子和茉莉花。“或者你可以叫我Stiles。”他蹩脚地补充说，紧张又困惑。

Cora沉下脸，皱起眉头，手指紧握成拳。她鸦黑色长发梳成两条法式辫，她穿着一件印有纸杯蛋糕与笑脸图案的灰色运动衫，下面是一条A字皮裙与白色运动鞋。她的眉毛精致得不公平，眼影完美无瑕，勃艮第红色的口红仿佛是一种修行。她总是精神头很好。

这让Stiles有点想哭。

Cora说：“为什么你闻起来像我哥哥？”

Stiles毛手毛脚地与他的书包作斗争。“什么？Peter吗？”

“不，笨蛋。”Cora说，哇哦，没礼貌，但那是她唯一所说的。

上课铃声响了，所有人不得不走向他们指定的座位。

这没有阻止Cora瞪了他一整节课。

或是预科历史课。

或是预科英语课。

Stiles想不到他可能做过了什么。

而且，Cora有什么样的鼻子才可以在一个 ** _人_** 身上闻到 ** _另一个人_** 的气味？

 

\---

 

午餐的时候， ** _Laura Hale_** 露出Stiles完全不懂的会心坏笑坐在了他的餐桌上，说：“你很可爱。”

Stiles喷出了他的橙汁，几乎将它溅在Laura身上，但她反应非常快，优雅地及时躲开。“哦老天，我很抱歉！”他说，羞愧得无以复加。他知道他的脸肯定红透了。

Laura只是向后仰着头，笑了起来。

那对stiles的尊严完全无济于事，鉴于——

不，等等。

让我们往回倒一下。

客观地说：Laura Hale就像是高中的王室成员。她总是洋溢着笑脸，伴随着她同样受欢迎与迷人的性格走在过道里。她有一种让人很平和的感觉，仿佛温暖，有凉风，空气中有泥土芬芳的夏天，当感觉好像自然会伸出双臂致以你最简单的拥抱时的日子。

Laura喜欢留齐腰长发，让它闪现出健康光泽。她穿着一件紫色V领运动衫，束进一条黑色高腰牛仔裤。她有种优雅的气质（如同舞蹈家）。她看起来绝对像是Derek与Cora的姐姐，但她的面目特征有些轻微不同。

Stiles想知道也许他们是否有不一样的爸爸之类的。

“没事，Stiles。”Laura说， ** _圣洁的上帝_** ，她知道他的名字 ** _而且_** 她甚至知道怎么正确发音！“我听说你碰到了我舅舅。”

“呃，是的？是的，我碰到了。”Stiles紧张地结结巴巴地说，他不知道为什么。哦等等。他知道。他是在与学校里最受欢迎的女生之一讲话，尽力试图不毁了它。

Laura若有所思地发出哼哼声，然后说：“他给了你某个东西，不是吗？一个毛绒玩具？”

“呃。”

“你要知道那不是他的。”Laura继续说，无视了Stiles困惑的表情，“你没有丢掉它，对吧？”

“为什么？它被诅咒了吗？”Stiles问。这只会是他的运气好才能拥有一个被诅咒的玩具。

Laura发出窃笑。“没有。”

Stiles等着她作出阐释。她没有。“好吧，嗯……”他把玩着他的午餐托盘，“它是你的吗？你想要回它吗？我可以还给你。对于还东西我没有问题。我就像是一个图书管理员的春梦成真， ** _而_** 我要在我说出任何其他让我自己难堪的话之前住嘴。”

Laura只是对他露出喜爱的微笑。

Stiles做梦般地看着。

“你搂着它吗？”Laura突然问道，她的鼻子抽动了一下。她坏笑起来，越过她的肩膀看向Derek，他和他的篮球队友们坐在房间对面，不知道为什么正盯着他们。

Stiles微微蜷缩起身体。他的目光几乎和Cora的一样有侵略性。肯定是遗传。他说：“我搂着什么？”

“那只狼。”

Stiles感到他的脸颊开始发烫。老实说，那是个意外。他发誓他临睡前把那东西推倒了床的另一边，但那天早上醒来它在他的怀里，他的鼻子深深地埋进它的皮毛里。它真的很好闻，就像香草和茉莉花。“嗯——没有？”

出于某种原因，而且那肯定是巧合，他刚说完，Derek就更加狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然后冲出了餐厅。

Laura哼了一声，将她的视线转回他身上，只是看着他，仿佛她知道他在撒谎。他可能不应该用问句来措辞。她说：“你很可爱。”

“是啊，你已经说过了。”Stiles说，然后他很快改口，因为这是Laura Hale在恭维他。“我的意思是——谢谢你？通常情况下我外婆经常这么说，但更多的是用一种优越的态度。不是说我觉得你在打趣我什么的。你似乎知道什么可爱，什么不可爱。呃。是的。”

Laura似乎完全不在乎他的喋喋不休。她站起来，倾身越过餐桌偷走他的苹果，Stiles闻到了淡淡的茉莉花和葡萄的味道。她咬了响亮而多汁的一口，然后说：“是Derek的。”

Stiles困惑地眨了眨眼。

“那只狼。”Laura用一种神秘的腔调说，大步走出餐厅，带走了所有人的目光。

Stiles几乎吞掉了他自己的舌头。

 

\---

 

他爸爸会说一次是一种意外。两次是一种巧合。三次是一种模式。

那天快结束的时候， ** _Derek Hale_** 把他逼到了男生更衣室的一个角落——

不，等等。

让我们往回倒一下。

客观地说：Derek Hale是典型的“邻家男孩”。他更大程度上有种与他的态度相得益彰的悠闲气质。他在长袖亨利衫之外穿类似夹棉马甲之类与一条束脚裤与潮流鞋子完美搭配。与其说他说话温柔不如说他讲礼貌，但Stiles从未见过他动拳脚或是欺负新生，不像游泳队里有些臭名昭著的校队运动员。

这正是为什么Stiles有些小小吃了一惊，在经历了一场非常难堪和失望的曲棍球选拔赛之后，Derek Hale把他逼到了男生更衣室的一个角落，问：“你是个白痴吗？”

“什么？嘿，你不是不该出现在这里吗？你……呃……你是……”

Derek皱起眉头，靠得更近了，逼近Stiles好让他可以像Peter前一天那样紧盯着他。但然后他开始 ** _嗅_** 他，嘴角撇成不悦之色。

Stiles吞了一下口水，紧张地猛抽开身体，当他不小心把他的胳膊撞到了他身后的储物柜，他咬牙吞回一声咒骂。

Stiles很沮丧，好吗？他今天遭遇了太多性感尤物，他完全他完全不知道发生了什么。一分钟以前他还是透明人，现在Hale家三个孩子全都接近他，盯得他不敢对视，仿佛他不能更真实。他睁大眼睛抬头看着Derek，尽量不去想所有人都饶有兴致地看着他们的样子，而不是，你知道的，将这场冲突报告给最近的老师。不过认真的，他的心跳就像鼓点一样在他胸口狂跳，因为Derek闻起来和仍在他 ** _床上_** 的那只毛绒玩具 ** _一模一样_** 。

Stiles感到他的脸颊在发烫，他坐立不安起来。

Derek瞪着他，进一步靠近他的私人空间，而这 ** _完全_** 无助于事。“我说，你是个白痴吗？”

他是被欺负了吗？难道这就是被人欺负的感觉吗？难道现在还有人欺负他人吗？

“不。我，呃，我不是白痴。我实际上是Stiles。Stilinski。Stiles Stilinski。而你，呃，显然没有任何私人空间的问题。现在这是非常私人化的。我做了什么吗？这是有关——”说到这里Stiles确保降低了他的音量，尽管他们只是从字面上谈论一只毛绒玩具，不是毒品或者其他非法的事，“——那只 ** _狼_** ？因为我毫不知情。Peter只是用它伏击了我，声称它是我的生日礼物，但我的生日还有好几个星期。不是说你在乎，因为你为什么会在乎？你不在乎。我不在乎。这是题外话。我就——我就完全把它还给你，伙计。你知道的，如果它对你意味着很多。这点我能理解，因为我小的时候有这样一个枕头，离了它我完全无法入睡，所以，你知道，呃。我完全明白。”

Derek盯着他，仿佛他是世界上最白痴的人，然后他摇了摇头，说：“离我舅舅Peter远点。”然后他只是离开，任由Stiles站在那里，身上的衬衫半脱不脱，像个白痴一样目瞪口呆，他甚至没有 ** _提及_** 那个毛绒玩具。

事后来看，Stiles可能， ** _确实_** ，本该知道有什么事情在发生。

但他没有。

他 ** _当然_** 没有。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> M.O.N.S.T.E.R.，怪物  
> El Chupacabra，一种被怀疑存在于美洲的吸血动物


	2. unmistakable

剩下的这个星期平安无事地过去了，事情 ** _想必_** 恢复了正常。

Derek和Cora完全忽视他（不算意外，他并没有登记在这个小镇里大多数人的雷达上）。但不管何时Laura在大厅或是午餐时看见他，她会特地对他微笑，或是招手，或是眨眼，或是甚至三者都有，如果这是个好日子。最近，对她来说是很好的日子。说真的，他不知道他怎么会变得如此幸运。

Stiles不知道该如何去想这件事，所以他决定完全不去想。他是一个身体力行倡导忽视问题直到它消失的人。不是说这有问题或者什么，因为 ** _Laura_ _Hale_** 现在注意到了他（这绝对是某种青少年里程碑）。只是它让人困惑。Stiles感觉好像他成了某个未知笑话的妙语，而他完全不介意从不知道笑话是什么。强制遗忘要么是他最好要么是他最坏的资产。

至于那头白狼——或是按他喜欢这么称呼的，“混乱的毛绒玩具”——他把它放在他梳妆台上面，留在那里直到他能弄明白该如何处理它。他绝对没有碰它。他有种感觉如果他碰了它，Derek或是Cora或是Laura会知道。所以他不碰。

Stiles用潜心写作业、看电视、看漫画或打电游来冲走他的担心（加上偶尔的食物混搭/实验出了问题；上周他犯了严重的错，涂了一层厚厚的Nutella巧克力酱在脆皮玉米卷上， ** _然后_** 在里面塞满了香蕉片、橄榄和热狗，那——没错——是目前为止他最严重的错误。吃完后他几乎整整三个小时没有离开洗手间。）除掉这些 ** _美妙的_** 人生选择，他还时不时与Scott用skype视频聊天以及发短信。说是时不时，他的意思是几乎每个晚上。

那个星期他爸爸的情绪奇怪地不好，但Stiles根据经验知道这很可能与他的工作有关。可能。 

他爸爸思绪游移不定的一大征兆是他总是在做简单事情的时候心不在焉。比如说将他的咖啡举到嘴边但从没有真正喝上一口，或是搅拌着杯子里的糖和奶昔，直到他忘记他往里加了多少（这相应地导致大量过甜的咖啡被倒入厨房水槽的排水管里）。很多时候，他爸爸离开房间以后还开着水龙头，没人知道他为什么会打开它。或者他会发现他盯着电视，实际上又没在看。

警长有时候会那样出神。不管碰上哪个案件，他几乎痴迷地梳理着案件细节。他将受害人当作家人一般对待。这就是让他成为一个好侦探的原因。

Stiles对这个让他爸爸如此沉迷在他的思绪中的未知案件有点感兴趣。他试图询问，但他爸爸只是叹了口气，给了他一个悲伤的宠溺微笑，告诉他不要担心。好像Stiles甚至有能力做除此之外的任何事。这正是为什么Stiles翻出了任何他能找到的最近的当地新闻报道。他没有发现离奇活动的宝库，但他发现了足够多。大部分报道集中于“ _一百多只家庭宠物以及野生动物的离奇失踪_ ”案件。一些较新的报道说那些在森林里的随机位置被当地人和徒步旅行者发现的动物“ _被撕开_ _尸体_ _，抽干了血液。_ ”

“ _El Chupacabra_ ……”，Stiles喃喃自语道，马上为此感到很傻，啪的一声盖上他的笔记本电脑。他已经花了数小时研读比肯山所有网络媒体渠道能提供的东西。他抓起他的《 _霍比特人_ 》和一些贴纸书签，因为这是星期五晚上，比起让自己抓狂于可能只是某些疯狂的神秘学者异想天开的随机偶然事件，他有更好的打算。（这种可能性比 ** _神秘生物_** 干的更大。）

Stiles完全不在乎，他让自己迷失于中土世界，当他啃咬起他的指甲，他甚至 _ **更加**_ 完全不在乎了。他用纯粹的意志力专注于用他的贴纸书签标记书里他最喜欢的地方，想重游和探索的地方。

它起了一小时的作用，然后他起床，再次坐到了他的电脑旁。他只有这么坚强。

直到天亮，他没有打过一个盹儿，到那时他摊开四肢趴在一叠他打印出来的报道上。他的身体被照片所覆盖，他被任何与当地发生的事可能有一点点关系的打印文档所包围。他右侧的一叠文件是一页页详述任何有关其他社区里的El Chupacabra的过期报道。他花了数小时整理网上可以找到的东西，直到他有一个看上去不完全像恶作剧的好收集品。

早上当他爸爸将朝他肚子丢了一只鞋，Stiles摇晃着醒来，然后栽倒在他脚下。他被丢在地上的一条牛仔裤缠住，绊了脚，滑倒在一些书本和报道上，然后后背着地摔倒在铺了地毯的地板上，伴随着一声巨响和高分贝咒骂。 

他爸爸叹了口气。

Scott，正好也站在警长身旁，捂着手背在笑，像个叛徒一样。

“Stiles，”他爸爸开口道，然后停了下来，打量着名为Stiles房间的灾区。

Stiles挥开一张粘在他脸上的纸，朝他爸爸露出一个纯良的微笑。 

警长再次叹了口气，将他的咖啡杯举到嘴边，含糊地说：“我甚至不想知道。”他响亮地啜了一口，说：“这就是为什么我要你收拾好你的房间。你会摔断脖子的。”然后走了出去。

Scott小心翼翼地绕开那堆乱七八糟，走向Stiles。“我来之前试过给你打电话，但你没接，所以我想——哇，伙计，这都 ** _是_** 什么？”他突然问道，捡起一张被挖出内脏的牛头梗的放大照片。“呃。”

“ ** _不是_** 它看上去的那样，Scotty。”Stiles保证说，抢走那张照片，往背后一扔。“提醒一下我们今天打算做什么来着？”

Scott慢慢眨了眨眼，仿佛他正试图消化这一切，然后说道：“《 _怪胎与书呆/Freaks and Geeks_ 》？”

“没错，”Stiles说，伸出一只手理了理他的平头，“马拉松俱乐部？”

“马拉松俱乐部。”Scott露出开心的笑容确认说。 

某次Skype视频聊天，Scott邀请Stiles加入他和他朋友们的每月聚会。他解释说这是他们每个月都会做的事：选一部电视连续剧，从头至尾观看一遍，然后继续。 

Stiles从没做过这样的事，就连与他在洛杉矶的朋友们也没有。他主要是在网络社区，交换漫画或连环画，并没真正和学校外面的任何人出去玩过。他以前只有两个朋友：Emmanuel和Sebastian，但他并不真正感觉他们应该被算上，除了能举出来没有更多的理由。所以当Scott提议，他不假思索就接受了邀请——但当他接受，好吧，他开始 ** _思考_** 这件事。 

“好的。让我们休息十分钟来谈谈房间里的大象。嗯，不，大象很可能不是——我的意思是它 ** _是_** ，但事实并非如此。或者，你知道的，也许我应该——我是说我可以，而且，说实话，我 ** _试图_** 这么做。我并不完全习惯这整个，你知道的，一切事。所以我没想让它成为一个大问题。这很可能不是什么大问题，但我是那种讨论事情的人——嗯，一般来说我喜欢讨论但是——”

“Stiles，我没听懂。”Scott飞快地承认说。他看上去好像他一直试图找到合适的时刻插话而不失礼，这没事，因为他还没习惯Stiles。打断是公平游戏，当他被打断时Stiles从不感到被冒犯。“怎么了？”

“没什么……本质上。只是。我必须说出来因为我实在是不得不。”Stiles叹了口气，他也许还不如干脆说出他正思考的事。“这不会很奇怪，对吗？你告诉你的朋友们有关我的事。我，好像……比你们大。”

“没大多少！”Scott马上抗议说，“而且他们全都和我差不多大。有的甚至和你差不多大。”

“没错，但是，你们这些人读八年级，而我读高中。”Stiles小心地发表评论。 

Scott皱起眉头，他用他巨大的狗狗眼看着Stile。“你觉得我们很差劲？”

“不！”Stiles立即说，然后补充道，“我觉得 ** _我_** 很差劲。你们这些人可能确实很棒，而我只是一个书呆子卢瑟，甚至交不到他 ** _自己_** 年龄段的朋友。”

Scott仍然看上去好像他不能理解。“但我们就在你的年龄段。”

“我不是那个意思，我的意思是——就像——你知道的，我念高中，而我没有高中生朋友。”当Scott脸上露出很受伤的表情，Stiles叹了口气，扇了一只手捂住他的眼睛，“我没解释对。”他放下他的手。“我不想你的朋友们因为我的出现而感到奇怪。”

“Stiles，”Scott慢吞吞地说，他看上去非常诚恳，“你是我遇到的最酷的人之一。如果我喜欢你，那么他们也会喜欢你。你读高中这件事是个 ** _好处_** 。”

Stiles的嘴角不确定地抽动了一下。“真的吗？”

“完全是。”Scott确认道，亮出他标志性的灿烂微笑。“如果说有什么，只是认识你就让我比以前酷上十倍。”

Stiles腼腆地咧嘴一笑，推了一下Scott的肩膀。“好了，放慢点——你真的有点太夸张了。”

Scott耸了耸肩，但他一直保持着微笑，仿佛他真的需要Stiles相信他自己很棒。

Stiles站起来，弹了弹身上的灰尘。“给我30分钟，我就可以走了。”他开始找他的浴巾，它花了比它本应该更久的时间。他可能真的应该清理一下他的房间。话说回来，这是他一直在他脑海里但从来没有坚持到底的一个念头。

当他出于纯粹的奇迹找到他的浴巾，他走向浴室，吞了几片Adderall。他淋浴的时候它开始发挥药效，最终他非常出神地一直盯着一片瓷砖，直到热水变冷，他被迫从中摆脱出来。在水温降到冷得受不了之前，他飞快地擦洗他自己。

Scott正躺在一张他的蓝色豆袋椅上，手里拿着一叠报道。他抬起头，说：“伙计！”

Stiles期待地挑起双眉，然后慢吞吞地走向他的梳妆台拿衣服。

Scott挥了挥他手上那叠纸，又说道：“伙计！”

“是的，老兄，我在这里。”Stiles好笑地回答。他在浴巾之下匆忙套上他的平角短裤，穿好后扔下了浴巾。他奋力穿上一条牛仔裤，跳来跳去，希望他手脚协调——好吧，实际上是整个身体协调——因为这会使他的整个人生轻松得多。难堪得少。

“你是对都市传说什么的超级入迷吗？”Scott问道，语气里带着一丝急迫，“ ** _Mi abuelo_** 过去常常告诉我和 ** _mis primos_** _*_ ——等等，抱歉。我是说，他经常对我的表兄弟和我说，这些是可怕的真实东西。 ** _El Chupacabra_** 的传说是他最爱的一种。但这只是他带我们去露营时吓唬我们的故事。你不——你不是真的相信它与这里发生的事情有关系吧？”

Stiles从他橙蓝相间的条纹衬衫里伸出他的脑袋，脸上的表情有些不好意思。“嗯，它真的——有点儿？有几分。也许？是又不是。不是又是。”

Scott哼了一声，把文件放回地板上。“大自然，伙计。可能是山狮或者什么。我们这里有那些动物。”

“它们不符合这种模式。”Stiles喃喃自语道，然后摇了摇他的头，叹了口气。“你可能是对的。我只是对这样的事太激动了。我看到奇怪的事情，我会试图弄明白它。这是遗传，真的。”

Scott点点头，仿佛他明白，也许他的确是。

Stiles朝他的窗户望向灰色的阴沉天空，说：“我要带伞吗？外面很阴。你觉得会下雨吗？” 

当他回转视线，Scott正奇怪地看着他。

“什么？”

“没什么……”Scott说，但他说话的样子有点儿很明显地表示绝对有什么，“我只是忘了你才来这里不久，我想。这里，呃，从不下雨。”

Stiles很肯定他愣住的样子不怎么迷人。“等等，呃……"他花了片刻搔搔头，然后继续说，"你说从不下雨是什么意思？”

Scott只是耸耸肩，仿佛这没什么大不了的。仿佛这不奇特。“我是在这里出生长大的。这里从没下过雨。据我所说，在我出生之前也没有。”

“我很抱歉，我只是很难相信这里这么多的茂密树林与植被，却不是因为大自然的天空眼泪的结果。”

Scott笑起来。“我不知道该告诉你什么。暮色时分，赫柏山/Mount Hebe会降下迷雾，让一切保持水分。这跟雨一样好。”

“没错但这 ** _不是_** 雨。当不在撒哈拉或是同样干燥的地方，不可能不下雨的。”

Scott再次耸了耸肩。

Stiles有很多话要说，但他只是叹了口气，决定暂时不提了。也许他会跟他爸爸提起。

“哦，在我忘记之前，你爸爸离开了，他要你发短信给他，并在10点前回家。他还说如果你愿意而且我妈妈同意，你可以在我家里过夜，但你得打电话告诉他，好让能在第二天早上过来接你。”他做了个鬼脸，然后补充说，“不过，他还说没完成家务之前你任何事都不许干。”

Stiles呻吟一声，向后倒在他的床上，他的头撞到了一本书的边角，呻吟变成痛苦的咕噜声。他张望着看向Scott，除了他的眼睛实际上没动弹半分。还未到青春期的少年正好笑皱着眉头看着他。Stiles做了个他最好的狗狗噘嘴表情，说：“有没有可能我们的友情已经达到了你帮我做这些事的程度？”

“为了让事情更快完成，我可以打扫厨房。但是，伙计，”Scott认真地看了他一眼，“你得自己整理你的房间，清洗你的衣物。”他伸出一只手。

“相当公平。”Stiles抓住Scott的手，把他自己拉起来。

由于他们的努力，两小时之内他们干完了所有的活儿。

这是某种形式的亲密体验。如果叹很多气和把衣服不经颜色分类扔进洗衣机以及烘干机可以看作是亲密体验。它完全是。

把最后一件衣服扔进烘干机以后，Scott拖着他出了房子。他们爬上山地自行车，风风火火地出发，由Scott带路。他们先是骑向闹市区，在当地的杂货店停下来买了一些零食，因为Scott说这次轮到他来主持马拉松聚会。他们成功到达Scott的家，没有在试图为了保持平衡而一次性拿起所有袋子的时候掉下或是洒出任何东西，或是摔个狗啃泥。Scott住在一个全是夏威夷舞蹈家的死胡同的牧场房里，他解释说因为比肯山让他们感到亲切，他们决定在这里定居。

他们抵达的时候，Scott家的门廊台阶上已经等了一群人。

Stiles点了一下人头数，有4个女孩，3个男孩。 

他们全都站起来，热情地迎接Scott。

一个深肤色的高大男生说：“你迟到了，McCall。我们坐在这里好几个小时了。”

“不，你们没有。”Scott反驳说，但随后停了一下，“有吗？”

当Scott的眉头皱得更深时，他们互相看看对方，窃笑起来。

“别太用力思考，McCall。”一个有着完美下巴和漂亮蓝眼睛的男生说。他打了一个耳洞，左边眉毛修成两道细线，穿得像伴舞演员。

“为我们做个介绍。”他身旁的那个女生说。她打扮得像淡彩画，一件嫩粉色的过大的半身帽衫，下面是白色蕾丝高腰短裤与过膝高筒靴。她鼻中隔穿了银环，头发是波浪形的草莓金色。她看起来像是潮流时尚博主。

“哦，对。这是Stiles。Stiles，这是每个人。”Scott只是说。他开始指着他们，继续说道：“最后那个巨人是Boyd。”他指向穿着印有某个不知名独立乐队名的T恤的黑人男孩。“然后Jackson，他女朋友Lydia。”他指着穿耳洞的金发男生和有着草莓金头发的女生。然后他指着有依稀夏威夷特征的男生。“这是Daniel，但我们都叫他Danny。”他说。

Danny微微一笑。他穿着一套奇怪的兔八哥的田径服，但看起来很合适。他有着正好齐肩的长头发，甜甜的笑容。 

当Scott看到他们介绍完了，他继续说：“这是Allison，但我们喜欢叫她Ally。”

Stiles不是很肯定，他但觉得Scott说Allison名字的时候有一点害相思的叹气。

Allison是一个皮肤白皙个子不高的女生，有着齐腰的乌黑色卷头发，被她别到耳后。当她咧嘴笑起来，她有着Stiles见到过最可爱的酒窝。她穿着一件印有加拿大国旗的白色T恤，外面套了一件红色法兰绒衬衫，下面一条黑色百褶裙（以及白色罗马凉鞋）。

“然后是Erica。”Scott说，继续介绍。

Erica是一个瘦长的漂亮女孩，芭蕾舞女的身段，哥特式的穿着。她明显染过的铂金色的头发梳成一个头顶上的凌乱发髻。黑色烟熏眼影让她的绿眼睛很突出，黑色口红让她的白皙皮肤几乎像是瓷器白。她穿着一件合身的黑色V领绸缎连衣裙，网眼袜与勃艮第及踝靴。她的耳环多到Stiles不敢想。（她有些怕痛*<感觉这里作者笔误，应该是他怕痛>）。Erica只是露出坏笑，挤了挤眼。

Scott结束说：“最后一个但同等重要的，这是Malia。”

Malia有着与Danny差不多长的蜂蜜色金发，粗眉毛。她看起来对一切都不感兴趣。她穿着一件重金属图案的T恤，一条深色铆钉牛仔打底裤与一双拖鞋。她的脚趾涂着笑脸。

然后是一片沉默，每个人都把注意力投给Stiles。

Stiles希望他没在盯着人看，因为他们全都很好看。他有盯着有吸引力的人看的毛病，而现在他们一大群人都忐忑地盯着他。这很可能是因为他只是盯着他们，像个完完全全的怪人。

“这是《 _篮球兄弟/One Tree Hill_ 》吗？为什么这个镇上的每个人都超级好看？”Stiles脱口而出，因为他控制不住，他甚至没有夸张。他试图将他的观点传达清楚，他摇晃着双臂，袋子在手里，食物威胁着掉出来。“认真的，我觉得完全在扯淡。没可能你们这些人在上初中。你们超级美观，我们都知道我们美国人是丑货。”

他们全都坏笑起来。就这样，紧张感消除了。他们欢迎他的加入。

Scott打开他家前门，他们全都挤进他的客厅，开始看他们的《怪胎与书呆》马拉松剧集。

Stiles最终坐在沙发上，挤在躺卧着的Erica和Malia中间。Malia把脚放在Stiles的膝盖上，仿佛她成为他的朋友不止10分钟了，而Erica霸占了芝士泡芙的袋子，颠倒着看电视好像这没什么大不了的。她在不碰到Stiles身体任一部分的前提下尽可能地伸展手脚，他完全不介意，因为Malia像只慵懒的讨人喜爱的猫一样蜷缩在他身边，似乎以此作为弥补。

Lydia蜷缩在Jackson身上坐在一张双人情侣沙发上，手里拿着手机，注意力一分为二。Jackson的手一直以一种公然显示占有权的方式牢牢地放在她的屁股上，Stiles希望这不是因为他在这里的缘故。

Danny坐在他们对面的双人沙发上，一直在发短信。

Stiles偷偷怀疑Lydia和Danny在相互发短信。

Boyd靠坐在咖啡桌上，双手撑着脑袋，完全被Lindsay Weir迷住了。 

与此同时，Scott和Allison趴卧着，肩膀相碰，他们像装了发条一样偷偷瞟着对方。

Stiles不知道他们是否在约会，或是在朝那方面在努力，但他们之间的张力不能更明显了。

从中午到午夜，他们一集接着一集看，间或停下来分享他们最爱的场景和角色，或者只是期待着低声呢喃。过了一会儿他们订了披萨，外卖小哥过来后每个人都大吃起来。

Stiles没怎么多说话，因为他太忙着观察他们。他想着再次参加聚会，融入其中有多么美好。这让他发出微笑，当他想到等秋天他们作为新生升入高中时，他就有了一个朋友圈子。

夜晚悄然而逝，Stiles不得不给他爸爸打电话，因为看起来每个人都在这里过夜。他告诉他爸爸他不必为第二天早上来接他而发愁。他会自己找到回家的办法。

凌晨三点左右Melissa穿着水绿色护士服漫步走进房子，每个人都和她打招呼说“嘿，Ms. McCall！”，她微微一笑，仿佛她一点都不意外看到他们躺卧在她的客厅里。

Melissa消失了片刻，然后带着一堆枕头和毯子回来，分给每个人之后，她祝他们晚安。

最后一集播完后每个人都躺下来睡觉。

房子变得黑暗而安静。

 

\---

 

穆赫兰大街上的 ** _Ramona老式餐厅_** 不仅是比肯山，也是全美国最出名的餐厅之一。它甚至上过《 _Diners Drive In & Dives_》，Guy Fieri主持的一档电视节目。整集都用来介绍它们的菜式。内部装潢得像50年代的餐厅，有着闪亮的红色塑料桌椅与棋盘式的油毡地板。就连服务员也穿着复古的糖果条纹工作服，戴着服务员纸帽。

早上，Stiles被他的新朋友们拖到这家著名餐厅（店主显然是Boyd的妈妈），他们全都挤在一张桌上。 

Malia找他要他的手机，Stiles好奇地皱起眉递给她，但她除了保存她的号码之外什么都没做。她把它丢给Erica，她也存了她的号码，然后丢给朝他露酒窝微笑的Danny。

Stiles红了脸，但朝他回以一个微笑，然后躲在他的菜单后面，而他的手机被Lydia霸占了，她逼着Jackson也存下他的号码，然后把手机递给了Allison。

Allison把它丢给了Boyd，他轻松地接住。手机回到Stiles手里后，他给他们群发了一条短信，好让他们也可以保存他的号码。 

在这小餐厅的日光下，Stiles被欢笑声、圈内笑话和试图盖过其他声音的声音所围绕。他仍然没有说太多，只是尽力做一个观察者。他一直等着感到尴尬或格格不入，但它从未发生。

当Scott没有天真地和Boyd争论某些小而无关紧要之事，他时不时微笑着向他看过来。他的笑容在说： ** _你还适应这一切吗_ ？ **

Stiles安静的笑容回答说： ** _这很酷。我喜欢_ 。**

Scott笑的更用力了，他朝Boyd扔了一个糖包，继续他们并不认真的争辩。Allison靠向他的身边，Scott紧张地组织着他接下来的话，开心地红了脸。

Jackson在Lydia耳边轻声说了什么，她坏笑起来，在手机上打着字。 

Malia和Erica在掰手腕，Danny当裁判。

最终服务员摇摆着走过来，打断了他们掺和着对话的混乱，让他们点菜。她走之后，Lydia密切注视着Stiles，说：“你在和人约会吗？”

Stiles被他正要喝的水呛住了。 

Jackson哼了一声，出于同情扔给他一张餐巾。“放松，Stilinski。那不是一个邀请。”他做出澄清。

Stiles咳嗽了一下，擦了擦他的嘴，然后擦着桌子。“我，呃——没有？不。不，我——没有，呃—— ”

“之前没有旧情人？”Erica露出恶作剧的笑容问道。她的眼睛在发光。“炮友？”

Stiles脸红起来。他突然感到非常有自知之明。“不。”他发出一声短促的尖叫，然后迅速清了清嗓子，“我不——那不是我通常会想的东西。”他坦白说。

“什么？不可能。”Malia说，梳理着她低低的马尾辫的发尾。她打量着他。“我的意思是，我们是青少年。还有什么其他好想的？”

“我们的学习？”Danny插话说，当Malia朝他吐舌头，他吹了吹气。

“巧克力？”Allison发表看法。

Scott说：“电子游戏？”

“名牌手提包。”Lydia俏皮地说，边喝水边发着短信。

Boyd说：“食物。”

Jackson说：“车。”

“不，我一直想着性。”Erica承认说。“你是同性恋吗？”所有人都对她发出异议。“怎么？Danny是同性恋。Malia是同性恋。我也有同性恋倾向。为什么我们不能讨论它？”

“别说了。”Scott恳求道，抱歉地看了Stiles一眼，“你让他不舒服。”

“不过我们分享一切。”Boyd指出，但并无恶意，“迟早我们也会知道他的事。”

没人反对。

Stiles不知道如何做想。当谈及性的时候，他对他们的坦率感到既着迷又恐惧。他以前的社区绝对不是这样。你要么有恋人要么没有，但除了社交媒体之外，你与恋人做什么从不是讨论话题。

“那么，Stiles，”Allison说，因为她是上天的礼物，“告诉我们有关洛杉矶的事。为什么你会搬家？”

Stiles选择了这个简单问题，解释说他爸爸升职了，搬到比肯山是其中的一大部分。他随口说起洛杉矶的生活是什么样，他过去和他朋友们常做的事。他还不得不解释说，不，他没遇到过很多名人。值得庆幸的是，这是他们对他人生故事唯一感到失望的地方。

服务员带着他们的早餐回来，转移了所有人的注意力。

最后他们全都开始讨论下次他们应该看什么电视剧。在《 _神秘博士/Doctor Who_ 》和《 _超人前传/Smallville_ 》之间悬而未决。

他们把决定权交给Stiles，说他是新来的，他选择了《神秘博士》，因为他早已很熟悉剧情。说熟悉他是指它排在他Netflix待看列表里有一年了。（但Netflix完封不动的列表对每个人都是犯罪。）

他们开始做计划，想着他们下个星期天要做什么。

Boyd提建议说他们应该去溜冰，因为他爸爸有个溜冰场，他们可以私下里免费去玩。

“好的，让我们去溜冰。”Erica说，像一个最终审判的法官一样拍了拍桌子。所有人都点头同意，除了Scott。他发出呻吟。“拜托，伙计们！你们 ** _知道_** 我不会溜冰！”他抗议道。所有人都无视了他。

Stiles被一条他爸爸的短信分散了注意力，通知他说等他一回到家，他们需要谈谈。

Malia问道：“Stiles？”

Stiles抬起头，眨了眨眼，注意到他们全都用期待的神情看着他。“呃——什么？”

“溜冰？”Lydia提示说。

“哦，”Stiles说，不好意思地揉了揉着他的后脑勺，“是的，当然。只要是在我的长曲棍球训练之后。”

Jackson、Danny还有Scott突然感兴趣地振作起来，但Jackson是说话的那个，“你打长曲棍球？”

Stiles做了个鬼脸，回答说：“那取决于你如何定义 ** _打_** 。”

Jackson白了他一眼。“我的定义是你在球场上，用你的脚把球从一端传到另一端。”

“好吧，”Stiles拖长腔调说，“我当然 ** _在_** 场上。如果你把分发毛巾和水算上。”

Scott同情地看了他一眼。“我有毛发触发哮喘。我同情你，伙计。”

Stiles好心地没有指出这不同，因为Scott的理由是有根据的。Stiles只是很逊。

Jackson想必也是这么想的，因为他摇了摇头，说：“真可悲，Stilinski—— ** _嗷！_** ”他的膝盖撞上了桌子，它因为冲击而晃了晃。 

Lydia瞪着他，Stiles并不十分肯定，但他想也许她刚踩了他一脚。“Jackson，友好一点。”她嘶声说。

Jackson回瞪了她一眼，然后调转开他的视线，说：“Danny和我有时会训练。”

“你完全应该加入我们。”Danny露出大大的微笑补充说，“Jackson和我，我们可以让你的教练注意到你。”

Stiles点点头，目瞪口呆。 

“那么当我们明年参加选拔的时候你可以引荐我们。”Jackson坏笑着说。

每个人都翻起了白眼，对Jackson的动机毫不惊讶。

“呃，当然——我的意思是，如果我有任何投票权。”Stiles不确定地做出保证。 

Jackson还是点点头，说：“我们会给你发短信的。”然后他和Danny以及Allison玩石头剪刀布来决定谁将买单。

 

\---

 

那个星期天，当Stiles被Ms. McCall与Scott放下后回到家，他看到Mr. Henley（他们的隔壁邻居）在前院整理庭院。“嘿，Mr. Henley。在忙园艺？”

“如果我可以随心所欲，Mr. Stilinski，这栋房子会赢下“最佳景观”的著名蓝丝带！街对面的Mrs. Doyle没可能又一次从我手里抢过去！”正在修剪两簇玫瑰丛的Mr. Henley解释说。他停下来，擦了擦眉头的汗水。他是一个中等个子的男人，有着农夫般晒黑的皮肤，总是沾着泥土，浓密的粗眉毛深深地皱在脸上。

Stiles曾经与他开玩笑说他所有情绪都藏在眉间，他是个随和的人，表示同意。他咧嘴一笑，说：“你有绿手指，Mr. Henley。如果说有谁可以，那就是你！”

“谢谢，年轻人。有空一定要来我家坐坐。我妻子很想你与警长过来吃饭。你们都是很好的人。”Mr. Henley称赞说，然后带着他脏脏的园艺剪刀消失在他家房子里。

Stiles露出微笑，继续走向他家房子。从他听到的声音来判断，他知道他会在厨房里找到他爸爸。

等他到家，他爸爸正等着他。脸上是那种Stiles不习惯见到的紧张表情。

“什么？你吃了什么？”Stiles问道，他在心里做笔记要正式把他自己介绍给他爸爸的副警长，好让他爸爸对于他的节食计划不够坚定的时候，他有个内线可以通知他。

警长哼了一声。“没有什么是你不批准的。”他回答说，他听上去有些尖刻，所以Stiles相信了他。

“好吧，那么你这副表情是为什么？”Stiles说，他爸爸做了个手势让他在餐桌旁坐下，他开始真担心起来。他坐好。 

他爸爸在他对面坐下。

Stiles交叉握住双手，弹了几下他的右腿，然后他爸爸站起来，开始在厨房里走来走去。“呃，爸爸——” 

他停止了走动，说：“让我安静一会儿，儿子。”

Stiles闭上他的嘴，做了个在他嘴巴拉上拉链的动作。

警长又开始踱步起来。

Stiles搔了搔他的后脑勺，然后靠回他的椅子上。

他爸爸停止了踱步，转过身来面对他，很突兀地说：“你知道你过去总是希望有个小弟弟？”

“好吧，那不是我期待你所说的。”

“回答这个问题就是了。”

“嗯，是的？大致上？我不知道。”Stiles说，他对他爸爸皱起眉，然后眯起眼睛，“如果这是你向我宣布Ms. McCall怀孕的方式，那么——” 

“什么？不！老天啊，孩子。不。”他爸爸疲惫地伸出手揉了一下他的脸。他把Stiles对面的那张椅子拉过来，叹着气坐下。“事情是———最近事态有所发展。”

尽管迷惑不解，Stiles以他希望是一种鼓励的方式点点头。

“而且你要知道，我永远不会在没事先征求你的同意就做出任何重大决定，尤其是当它影响到你的时候。”他爸爸继续说道。然后他再次停下来，好像他正试图寻找合适的词汇。

Stiles觉得他应该表示支持，他说：“不管是什么，爸爸——没事的。我的意思是，当你想要搬家的时候我没问题。刚开始它糟透了。 _ **老天**_ ，它真的糟透了。好像真的，真的——”

他爸爸无奈地看着他。

“—— ** _不管怎样_** ，它糟透了，但现在事情全好了。我适应性很强。我就像那种能伪装的动物，或者就像那种蜥蜴。它叫什么来着？他们不是有部电影让Johnny Depp给它配音吗？我在说什么？Johnny Depp演了一百万部电影。这一部，不过——没有Helena Bonham Carter在里边，所以有助于缩小范围。我想他们是在野外——”

“Stiles。”他爸爸打断他，听上去被逗乐了。 

“对的。”Stiles喘气说，百无聊赖地用手指轻敲着餐桌，“我只是说我完全支持你，无论你在试图告诉我什么。”

“我收养了一个孩子。”

“你收养了一个孩子。”Stiles重复道。他眨眨眼，坐了回来，他的双手掉落在他的大腿上。他张开他的嘴，然后合上它。他再次张开它，但然后又合上了它。 

警长哼了一声。“那就让你说不出话来？”

“不好笑。”Stiles咕哝着说，“我在消化。”

他爸爸理解地点点头。“慢慢来。”

Stiles翻了个白眼。“告诉我有关这个孩子的事。你为什么收养他？难道对你来说我还不够吗？只是开个玩笑。他叫什么名字？他会待在本该是你的工作室但你从没用过的那个房间吗？他会一直待下去吗？他会改用你的姓氏吗？他——”

“哇，哇，哇，”他爸爸说，举起双手，手掌面向他做出一个“暂停”的动作。“一次 ** _一个_** 问题。他的名字是Isaac Lahey，刚满12岁。他被卷进了他哥哥和他爸爸干的坏事里。他们现在都坐牢了，Isaac无家可归。他们想把他交给政府，但他的治疗师担心将他放进那种体系会是最糟糕的事。他也，呃，在过去几个星期里对我产生了依赖之情，这可以理解，因为我是他住院期间唯一去看望他的人。他的治疗师建议我考虑收养他。好吧，我考虑过了，我和他谈过了，他看上去接受这个主意。”

Stiles点点头，他开始明白为什么他爸爸最近这么心神不定了。“那么，他是不是——等等，但是发生了什么？为什么他得去见治疗师？为什么他在住院？他爸爸和哥哥对他做了什么？”

他爸爸看上去相当不舒服，但除此以外他只是显得很悲哀。不是典型的那种悲哀，而是他在Stiles妈妈去世之后的那种悲哀。 

Stiles讨厌那种表情。它径直在他的心脏注入了一针痛苦剂，让他想哭。他马上改口说：“这不关我的事。抱歉。”

“不。”他爸爸说，摇了摇头，“不，你好奇并没有错。我更愿意Isaac自己谈起它而不是我。这将会是一个大变化。再也不会只有你和我了。”

Stiles还没这么想过。“我不介意。”他轻轻地说，他是认真的。 

他爸爸微微笑了，吹了吹气，然后靠过来摸了摸他的平头。“你是个好孩子。”他说。

Stiles为这表扬红了脸，他咧开嘴角，拍开了他爸爸的手。“我从最好的人身上学会了它。”

“没错，巴结我*，为什么不呢？”他爸爸开玩笑说。

“现在为什么我要这么做？黄油*对你的胆固醇不好。”Stiles一语双关，他爸爸给了他一个不为所动的表情，他发出窃笑，“那他什么时候过来？”

“几小时后。”他爸爸确认说，“你不在的时候我把房间准备好了。嗯，过来看看。”

Stiles跟着他爸爸上了楼，来到位于他卧室对面的房间。房间闻起来好像重新粉刷了墙壁，还买了新家具。全是西瓜主题的色彩。绿色的墙面，窗户之间靠墙的大床上是红色的被罩，黑色的衣柜，还有一张工作桌。桌面上有一台笔记本电脑，扬声器和打印机。

“的确想让他感到宾至如归，对吧爸爸？”Stiles打趣说，他爸爸跟他撞了撞肩膀。

“我的新职位可以让我供养另一张嘴。更不用说随之而来的巨额保险。”他爸爸吹了一下口哨，“一个朝九晚五的人还会要求什么呢？”

Stiles哼了一声。“我去准备晚餐。有特殊要求吗？”

“烤千层面。”这是他爸爸的自动回答，“放一些 ** _真的_** 肉会要你的命吗？”

“火鸡肉末 ** _是_** 肉。”

警长脸上的表情暗示着他很想提出强烈反对，但他不至于傻到去争论这一点。他看了他儿子一眼，说：“对此你真的没问题？”

“爸爸，这很好。”Stiles发誓说。这想象中的当哥哥不是这种方式，但他仍然有点兴奋。“我去看看我们有什么零食。你要做什么？”

“睡觉。”这是他爸爸的自动回答。“长大意味着你永远睡不够。”

“你工作太努力了。我感觉我都没怎么见过你了。或者也许你在躲着我。”Stiles轻轻开玩笑说。

“饶了我吧。我做的这一切都是为你了，孩子。”

Stiles笑起来。

"Isaac到了喊醒我。"

Stiles点点头，看着他爸爸消失在他的房间里，然后他下楼去准备晚餐。他把千层面放进烤箱里。他注意到等着它好还有30分钟时候，他决定把这个时间用来在客厅里玩《刺客信条》（黑旗）。 他正准备尝试酷跑最后一次逃跑，这时传来了敲门声。

“爸爸！”他喊道，没有回应，他叹了口气，暂停游戏。他跑向门口，打开门，然后皱起眉。“你不是Isaac。”

Peter挑起一条眉毛。“我该希望不是。”他回答说。他举起左手，露出另一只毛绒玩具。

这次是头黑狼。

“哦，不。”Stiles说，听上去很恼火。

“生日快乐。”Peter明快地说。

“别又来 ** _这一套_** 。”

“你不反对黑色，是吗？”

“ ** _Peter_** 。”

“我承认，这还是太早了，但马上就是4月了。”Peter推定说，无视了Stiles脸上恼火的表情，露出若有所思的表情看着他手里的毛绒玩具，“总之，关于那篇论文。我的教授不认为其中有些事实有用。”

“这就是为什么你需要一个 ** _图书管理员_** 。”Stiles指出来。

“我需要你。”Peter只是说，紧紧盯着他，“如果你对我什么用处都没有我就不会在这里了。相信我——”

“ ** _相信_** 你？”Stiles哼了哼鼻子说。

“——我不轻易浪费我的时间。”他继续说，忽视了这茬，“我喜欢你，Stilinski。”

Stiles做了个鬼脸。

“现在，你是打算邀请我进去好让我更正式地抱怨，还是说我们有时间这样纠结个没完？晚上好，警长。”Peter抬起他的的视线，越过Stiles的肩膀看过去。

Stiles转过身看到他爸爸站在楼梯上。他看上去不太在意看到Peter Hale出现在他们家门口。有趣。

“Stiles？”

“错误警报。”Stiles皱起眉头解释，“抱歉。”

他爸爸只是点点头。他简单地跟Peter打过招呼，然后回到他的房间。 

Stiles转身面向Peter，说：“这不是个好时间。”

“有什么东西很好闻。”这是Peter恼人的回答，“千层面？”

Stiles瞪着他。“我不帮忙之前你不会走，是吗？”

Peter露出大大的微笑。不知怎的本质上仍然是肉食性的。 

Stiles叹了口气，让开道好让Peter进来。他知道他越快结束，他能让Peter越早离开。希望如此。而且，考虑到近来的事态发展，他也很想听听Peter知道些什么。

Peter突然说道：“我得用下卫生间。”然后在Stiles能反对之前冲上了楼梯。 

Stiles给他计着时。

3分钟后Peter回来了，在餐桌旁坐下来，然后期待地看着Stiles。

“那么你的教授不喜欢哪些事实？”

“我不会称之为不喜欢。其中有些差不多是死路一条。尤其是有关El Chupacabra弱点的那部分。”Peter解释说。 

Stiles皱起眉。“我不明白。那部分我十分肯定。”

Peter做了个鬼脸，仿佛Stiles没有他想象中的那么聪明。 

“也许是你没理解它。”Stiles吹了吹气，“让El Chupacabra之所以成为El Chupacabra的东西，正是让它容易受到伤害的东西。”

Peter扬起一条眉毛，但他说：“所以它在深夜里撕碎无还手之力的动物这个事实是它的弱点？”

“El Chupacabra滋生于热与黑暗。”Stiles阐释说，“它不能存活于日光之下。它是恒温动物，明白？它就像你从吸血鬼传说中读到的那种东西。吸血鬼需要热血来生活，El Chupacabra则需要它来存活，用以保持一个特定的温度，我猜。我还怀疑它能把嗅觉当作视觉来用，有点像鼹鼠或者无眼高脚蜘蛛那样。”

“感觉形态。”Peter喃喃自语道，他的脸上扫除了所有苦恼，仿佛某个念头击中了他。 

“没错。”Stiles确认说，“这意味着它只能在夜里出来觅食。更少的光，意味着它的感官更不容易迷失。”

Peter坏笑起来。“如果你这么说，它十分有道理。”他起身想站起来，但Stiles举起一只手，他停下来。

“我有些问题要问你。”Stiles说。

Peter坐下来，靠回椅子上，手指随意地穿行在腹部之上，等待着。

“它与这附近发生的事情有关吗？”

Peter把他的脚伸开一点点，说：“这附近发生的什么事情？”

“失踪了后来又 ** _没_ _有_** 失踪的动物？”Stiles解释道，“你知道的？那些侧写和与El Chupacabra相关的报告完全一致。”

Peter看上去极大地被逗乐了。“所以你是说你相信当代传说中的生物是真的，正出现在比肯山？”

Stiles的脸变红了，因为没错，他某种意义上 ** _是_** 在暗示这点。“我只是认为这有点太接近于 ** _巧合_** 了，你恰好就在写这 ** _所谓的_** 关于这种似乎与这些事相关的生物的论文。”

“是的。巧合。”

Stiles感觉他的右眼皮开始抽搐起来。“我可不傻。”他嘟囔着说。

Peter哼了一声，站起来。“如果你傻，我为什么会在这里？”

“这就是了！”Stiles晃了晃手，“你为什么 ** _在_** 这里？”

Peter张开嘴，但然后皱起眉停下。他扬起头，紧紧看着门口，仿佛他在等候什么。

甚至连一秒钟都不到，门铃响了。

“你也许应该看一下。”Peter轻快地建议说。

Stiles瞪了他一眼，然后起身这么做。他打开门，不想却看到一个身穿深灰色套装的深肤色女人，手搭在一个高个男孩的肩上。那个孩子有着像小天使般的金色卷发，但半张脸上布满了严重的烧伤，仿佛有人把他推入过火里似的。他的双手藏在灰色帽衫与松垮垮的裤子下面。他纤细得好像要被衣服淹没了，看起来仿佛准备随时冲刺。

“嗨。你肯定是Stiles。”女人跟他打招呼。

“我肯定是。”Stiles说，看着他现在怀疑是Isaac的男孩。

女人越过Stiles的肩膀看过去，突然挺直了身体，Stiles僵硬了一下，感到Peter悄无声息地出现在他身后。 

“Ms. Morrell，”Peter打招呼说，“这么巧在这里遇到你。你最近很少出现在镇上。我开始好奇起来。”

“Peter，”Ms. Morrell用一种相当淡漠的语气回答说，“我不知道你认识Stilinski一家。”

“哦，我认识任何人。”Peter轻描淡写地说，“知道任何事。”

Ms. Morrell只是面无表情地看着他。

Stiles感到他们的对话之下有某种第二重对话在交锋。

这个小镇只是变得越来越奇怪了。

“好了，我不占用你的时间了。我想我听到警长来了。Stiles，陪我走向我的车。”Peter无视了Stiles正要反对的动作，轻轻推着Stiles出了门，擦过Ms. Morrell和Isaac身边。

他爸爸已经来到了门口，准备迎接Ms. Morrell，邀请她和Isaac进去。

Stiles甚至不想去思考Peter是怎么知道他爸爸下来了，因为他太忙于对着Peter的红色兰博基尼流口水，它正泊在车道上他爸爸的警车后面。

“这是定做的。”Peter说，拍了拍引擎盖，然后靠在上面。“也许某天我会带你兜个风。”

“为什么你一说它听起来就那么下流？”Stiles指责说。

Peter哼了哼鼻子。“哦，青少年的心思。被放纵的荷尔蒙所蒙蔽。就连最纯洁的建议也被扭曲成调情。”

Stiles翻了个白眼。

“我的邀请是朋友对朋友。”Peter澄清说，“而且，我有女朋友，而你反正也不是我的款。”

Stiles吹了吹气。“哇，多么令人失望。你骗到谁和你约会了？”

Peter伸出一只手捂住他胸口心脏所在的位置，假装被冒犯了。“我不需要魔术。而且你也许早就认识她。她的名字是Kathryn，但所有人都叫她Kate。”

“Kate？Kate Argent？Laura最好的朋友？” Stiles几乎不敢置信。Kate是一个态度恶劣的染了金发的女生，是Laura的啦啦队联合队长。她把“贱女孩”上升到了一个新高度。尽管她从未给Stiles带来过麻烦，他还不至于不信他听到的有关傻到招惹她的那些人的流言。“你到底怎么做到的？”他问，因为他就是得知道。

“不是没有困难。”Peter坦白说，“假设你是指说服Laura让我这么做。除此之外，小菜一碟。我们之间有点像是永远的事。”

对于这样一场对话，Stiles会愿意做一个默默的旁观者，但他对另半句哼了哼鼻子。“你不是一般人。”他决定说，“这是我最后一次帮你。”

Peter只是微笑起来。“当然。”

“我是认真的。”Stiles说，因为他的确是，“就连你非常吓人的侄子都向我警告过你。好吧也许不是 ** _警告_** 但暗示了警告——实际上那时候他的语调基本没变化，像是在咆哮，所以即使他是在警告也很难说——因为我在尽力试图不被吓哭，当他用一种非常吓人的方式逼近我——”

Peter伸直了身体。“Derek？Derek跟你说话了？”

“呃，是的。这正是我刚才字面上所说的。但是，你知道的，他并没有真正说很多话。主要是瞪视和悄然逼近。”当他回想起来，Stiles澄清道，"这是一场非常不语言化和令人困惑的交流。"

Peter突然坏笑起来。“我会给你发短信的。”

“什么？你到底 ** _怎么_** 可以给我发短信？你得需要我的手机号来—— ** _P_ _eter_ _！_** ”

Peter早已爬进他的车里，开始倒车。

“你最好没有我的号码！”Stiles喊道，车子开到街上，消失在他的视线里。他叹了口气，开始朝他家房子走去，进去后他关上身后的门。他走向厨房去检查千层面。

他爸爸正在带Ms. Morrell简单参观他们家。

Isaac安静地坐在餐桌旁，看着他的膝盖，没看其他地方。他看上去非常想要成为透明人。

Stiles走向烤箱，套上一只烤箱手套取出千层面。他把它放在炉灶上，用一把黄油餐刀戳着检查是否熟了。当他他满意了，他关掉炉火，开始切散装盘。他确保他没有忘记从冰箱取出剩下的沙拉，因为没可能不至少上一些蔬菜来配这道菜。

Ms. Morrell在Isaac的对面坐下来，所以Stiles坐到了他爸爸对面。她和他爸爸交谈成人话题，比如天气和国家的财政状况。有那么一两次她会问起Stiles的意见，Stiles尽力如实回答时不跑题。

当他跑了题，他爸爸只是好笑地吹了吹气，习惯了他的怪诞举动和明显喜好。

Ms. Morrell只是宠溺地微笑起来，谢谢他提供意见，然后她又问Isaac，他只是摇了摇头，一个字都没说。她担忧地皱起眉，但只是一闪而过，然后转移了话题。

整个晚餐时间Stiles都瞥眼看着Isaac，注意到他没真正吃多少。他只是啄了啄他的沙拉和千层面，但从没真正吃上几口。

Ms. Morrell站起身，和他父亲握了手，然后转身面向他，表达了她有多喜欢他的厨艺。她向Isaac告别，但他没有回应。然后她要他陪她走到门口。 

Isaac只是站起身，眼睛专注地看着地面，他们消失在门厅里。

Stiles很好奇他们在说什么，但他爸爸主动提出要帮忙清洁厨房，巧妙地分散了他的注意力。他知道Stiles会反对他碰食物，因为Stiles不信任他不会“意外”把它丢进垃圾桶什么的，作为第二天点外卖的借口。

一会儿之后Isaac回来了，只是安静地坐在餐桌上，咬着他的指甲，而Stiles和他爸爸在他身旁忙着。

当他爸爸收拾好盘子，他带着Isaac一起藏进客厅，放起了电影。

Peter胡乱给他发了条短信说： ** _保存这个号码 :))_**

Stiles无视了这个建议，烤了一些花生酱饼干，因为他很喜欢。他把成品端到客厅，让他爸爸拿了 ** _两片_** 。然后他提议与Isaac分享剩下的饼干。

但Isaac只是摇了摇头，蜷缩在沙发的尽头，咬着他的指甲紧张地看着电视，仿佛他永远不能让他自己真正放松下来。

Stiles吃了更多比他该吃的饼干，直到他不得不盖上盖子，保存好剩下的。他向他爸爸和Isaac道了晚安，爬楼上了他的房间。

猜猜他发现了什么。

那头笨笨的黑狼和白狼并排坐在他的床上，仿佛有人（ ** _Peter_** ）把它们放在那儿。

Stiles换了一条睡裤，抓起他的手机上了床，给Peter发了一条短信。

**_你没你自以为的那么有趣。_ **

Stiles将他的手机丢在枕头上，然后抓起他的《 _霍比特人_ 》，找到他之前看的地方继续往下读。片刻后他的手机嗡嗡响了起来。

**你是谁**

**？？？**

Stiles翻了个白眼，他紧紧抱着两只狼，然后举起他的中指，拍了一张与它们的自拍照，把照片发给了Peter。

发出短信三秒钟后Peter给他打了电话。 

“什么？”Stiles抱怨道。

“ _谁给了你我的号码_ _？_ ”哇哦，好吧，这完全不是Peter。

“Derek？”Stiles发出短促的一声尖叫。那个声音他在任何地方都能认出来。当手机从他出汗的手中滑落，他毛手毛脚地去接。他差点没做到避免将它摔在地上，裂成小碎片。他感激地接住它，把它再次按到他的耳朵边。“哦老天，哈喽？哈喽。嗨。嗯。哦我的天。我以为——我以为这是Peter的号码。难道这不是Peter的号码？他用这个号码给我发了短信，而且——而且—— ** _为什么_** 这不是Peter的号码？难道不是有法律禁止这么做吗？ ** _骗子_** 和 ** _身份窃贼_** 这两个词浮现在我脑海里。如果我错了你可以纠正我——不过我知道我没有。

“老天。这可真像Peter。你要知道，我认识这家伙才几天所以我不能真正 ** _现实地_** 说这对他来说是正常行为。这只是——这只是 ** _感觉_** 像正常行为，你知道的？我的意思是这家伙各方面都很可疑。哦，呃，抱歉。他是你舅舅，我没打算用侮辱这家伙什么的来侮辱 ** _你_** 。我只是不想——这必须是——是的，嗯，现在我要住嘴了。”

电话那头的Derek奇特地安静了好一会儿，然后他说：“ _我想我告诉_ _过_ _你远离我舅舅。_ ”

Stiles连连晃手，反正不是说Derek能看到，但他沮丧地疯狂晃着手。“也许 ** _你_** 应该告诉 ** _他_** 远离 _我_ 。鉴于他总是那个发起我们交流的人。我不认为这里的问题 ** _在我_** 。”

“ _闭嘴_ 。”

“没礼貌。”Stiles嘟囔道，恼火地往上甩了甩他的手，翻了个白眼。这家伙的神经和厚颜，说真的。这肯定是家族遗传。或者至少跳过了Laura，因为她看上去是唯一 ** _友好_** 而 ** _明晓事理_** 的人。

“ _为什么你有我的狼？_ ”Derek问道。

Stiles皱起眉，几乎将两只毛绒玩具踢出了他的床。但他没有，因为Peter很衰，而Derek很……Derek，这不是它们的错。“ ** _也_** 是你舅舅的错。我只是——我不知道他是 ** _怎么_** 不断进入我的房间但是——”

“ _他_ _进_ _过你的房间？_ ”Derek咆哮起来，哇哦，这真是——哇哦。这真不该那么令人震撼。

“我——不——我没有 ** _邀请_** 他如果那是你所想的。”Stiles解释说，他真的不必去解释这件事，但该死的，Derek让他紧张，而当他紧张的时候，时他要么泄露真相，要么完全胡说八道。“为什么你甚至会在乎他是否——它甚至不像是——我甚至都不 ** _喜欢_** Peter。他是个讨厌鬼。对天发誓。在字典里查找讨厌鬼的定义，你会看到你舅舅的脸。”

Derek吹了吹气。

Stiles停顿了一下。“那是个笑声吗？你在笑吗？我对你来说很好笑吗？”

Derek只是说：“ _你很奇怪_ 。”

“ ** _我_** 很奇怪？多么侮辱人。我甚至不是那个——”

“ _你为什么给我发那张照片？_ ”Derek冷静地打断他。

Stiles的嘴张开了一会儿，一种初生的惊栗感迅速蔓延至他的意识，与他脸颊升温的速度一样快。老天，他忘记他发了那张照片。在那张照片里他上身 ** _赤裸_** 。“这不是看上去的那样。”他发誓说，声音开裂了一点点。

“ _它看起来是什么样？_ ”Derek听上去被逗乐了。

“你知道的。”

“ _不，我不认为我知道。开导我。_ ”

Stiles脱口而出：“我没有和你舅舅发色情短信！”

Derek在那头安静了一会儿。然后他开始发出很轻柔的笑声。“ _你觉得那是色情短信？_ ”

Stiles拽起一个枕头，将它扇到他脸上，呻吟起来。他极其想尖叫。地板需要裂开，把他吞进去。认真的。他需要魔术般地蒸发在稀薄的空气里。他咕哝着说：“你现在可以动手了，随时删掉我的号码。 ** _没有_** 比这更让人羞愧的了。”

不知何故Derek仍然听到了他，回答说：“ _或者你可以把我的号码保存在正确的名字下，下次你就不会把我错误地认作是我舅舅。_ ”

Stiles冻结在那里。“呃——你——呃——”

Derek继续说道：“ _我得_ _挂_ _了。这很有趣，我想。照顾好我的狼。_ ”然后他竟然胆敢就此为止，挂断了电话。

Stiles张大嘴巴，只是盯着他的手机，试图拼命弄明白见鬼的刚才发生了什么。他的大脑肯定处于自动操作状态，因为他把Derek的号码存进了他的联系人里。

当他打给Scott，告诉他这一切，他还有点神志不清。

比起其他事，Scott更感兴趣的是他家里是否还有剩菜。但他向Stiles保证说所有的事都会自行解决，因为这个宇宙很奇怪，但它让一切事情保持平衡，哇，Stiles甚至不知道Scott这么有深度。Scott ** _真的_** 有深度。但然后Scott摧毁了这种效果，他开始谈起他在网上找到的《龙腾世纪》的作弊代码，他坚定地认为他俩都应该试一试。

Stiles只是微笑起来，说：“好的，伙计。”

这是他如何正式决定Scott是他最好的朋友。

 

\---

 

第二天的午餐时间，Peter漫步逛进了他们校园，看上去好像百万美元一样吸引人。或者一对名人夫妇的后代。基本上他看上去像个模特。他在他女朋友Kate的身边坐下（她和他一样好看，这好像，超级不现实）。Peter对Derek和Laura咧开嘴笑，他们坐在他的对面，吃着他们的午餐，看上去毫不惊讶他的出现。

Stiles在他的座位上缩起身子，希望Peter不会看到他。他的希望是徒劳的，只存活了几秒钟。他开始感觉Peter的眼睛要在他的侧脸烧出洞来，而他的口袋在疯狂震动，他希望他是坐在里面吃。

他掏出他的手机，警惕地扫视着屏幕。

**_我是peter :))_ **

**_存下我的号码 :))_ **

**_stilinski :))_ **

**_stilinski :))_ **

**_别这么没礼貌 :))_ **

**_我看到你在看这些短信 :))_ **

**_别不理我 :))_ **

**_毕竟我历经麻烦才得到你的号码 :))_ **

**_我不得不求derek将它给我 :))_ **

**_他当然不同意所以我偷了他的手机 :))_ **

**_哦看derek正在威胁砍我的头如果我不把他的手机还给他 :))_ **

**_他还通知我说我永远不得再踏进他的卧室一步或是你的 :))_ **

**_现在他在朝他姐姐抱怨说我一直偷他的东西还把它们送人 :))_ **

**_让历史证明我只拿过他童年的泰迪熊和狼如果你想要更清楚 :))_ **

**_我告诉他它们被保管得很好我从来不会只是把那种东西送给任何人 :))_ **

**_那是一种称赞 :))_ **

**_快感谢我的称赞stilinski :))_ **

**_现在derek想知道我在和谁发短信 :))_ **

**_我应该告诉他吗 :))_ **

**_我告诉了他 :))_ **

**_现在他不住地瞪着我 :))_ **

**_现在他在威胁扭断我的脖子如果我再和你说话 :))_ **

**_我的侄子可爱得令人难以置信 :))_ **

**_你给我留了一点千层面吗？ :))_ **

**_kate说嗨 :))_ **

**_她认为你也很可爱 :))_ **

**_哦快看现在Derek在瞪着我们俩了 :))_ **

Derek发给他： **停止鼓励我舅舅。**

Stiles叹了口气，将他的额头重重地磕在餐桌上。他关掉他的手机，但他仍然可以感觉到Peter的坏笑和Derek的瞪视对准了他这个方向。

穿过广场，Laura咯咯的笑声清晰无误。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> *Mi abuelo，西语的爷爷；mis primos，西语的表兄弟  
> *butter me up & butter is bad for your cholesterol：巴结我&黄油对你的胆固醇不好，这里丝带用butter来了个同音异义双关


	3. nightmares

 Stiles不知道拥有一个婴儿弟弟是什么样的感受，但他正失去与之差不多的同样睡眠。

简单来说：Isaac有非常极端的夜惊症。

在与他一起生活的头三天，Stiles从不知道一个人在夜深人静时候的尖叫声有多么令人困扰。

连续三个晚上，当Isaac尖叫，Stiles会猛地挺直醒过来，蹒跚着爬下床，昏昏欲睡地努力想找到和确定这痛苦叫喊的来源。

连续三个晚上，他猛地推开他的门，跑进Isaac的房间，却发现他爸爸早已在那儿，轻轻摇晃着Isaac颤抖的身体，发出嘘嘘声让他安静下来。

连续三个晚上，当他爸爸给他一个悲伤而抱歉的微笑，Stile颤抖着呼着气，在Isaac的房门后垂下身体，大松一口气。Stiles会只是摇摇头，回以一丝他自己的微笑，然后转身，走下楼梯，进入厨房。

连续三个晚上，他会在厨房走动，拿起一个锅，倒入一些有机牛奶，把它放在炉上加热。他加入生姜，月桂和蜂蜜，搅拌一下，然后从冰箱拿出一个苹果，将它切成平整的小片。他把它放进一个小盘子，然后将热牛奶倒入一个杯子，端着它们上楼。

连续三个晚上，他爸爸会背靠Isaac的床尾板坐在地上，而Isaac借助于床头柜上的灯光，安静地在一个皮制日记本上写着什么。Stiles会把牛奶和苹果切片递给Isaac，然后加入他爸爸坐在地板上。

连续三个晚上，Stiles听着钢笔在纸上划出的安静的沙沙声，紧跟着轻轻的叹息和尖锐的吸气声。他听着Isaac小心地啜饮着牛奶，小心地咀嚼着苹果，伴随着间或的喟叹。然后会传来他把杯子和盘子放在床头柜上的叮当声，然后他会关灯。当Isaac再次睡下，Stiles能感到他背后的床轻轻异动。他父亲有次解释给他说Ms. Morrell认为这些夜间仪式有助于Isaac的愈合和恢复过程。即是说Isaac应该意识到他不是独自一人，Stiles和他爸爸对他并不抱有恶意，只有耐心的理解和安慰。

连续三个晚上，他和他父亲会坐在地板上，一句话也不说，只是呼吸着，听着Isaac的呼吸，同时提供他们的存在，作为一种安慰。Stiles认为它像冥想。这大概持续一个小时，然后他爸爸小心地站起身，检查Isaac，然后朝Stiles点点头，再朝门口点头。Stiles跟在他身后出来，他爸爸关上他身后的门，但没有关紧，留了一道缝，以防他需要回来。

连续三个晚上，他爸爸揉着他的后颈，嘴唇蠕动着想表达一声歉意或者说声谢谢，但Stiles会坚定地摇摇头，拥抱他的老爸，再额外轻轻拍拍他的背。他露出柔和的笑容抽开身体，然后挥挥手，回到他自己的房间。他轻轻关上门，从工作台上的充电器上取下他的手机，把它带进床里。担心他会因为筋疲力竭关掉他的闹钟，他喜欢把它放在身边。

这是星期五的凌晨三点，3个小时后，Stiles带着昏沉的茫然醒来，然后他关掉手机上的闹钟，在睡眠的诱惑再次席卷他之前把他自己扔下床。他抓过一条浴巾好让他能淋浴，走向浴室的路上他看到他爸爸已经起来，穿着他的警服，正走向Isaac的房间准备也叫醒他。

通常他爸爸会让Isaac尽可能的多睡，直到他不得不拖着这名12岁的孩子陪他坐在警局里（不想把他一个人留在房子里），但这只是提醒了Stiles今天是Isaac重回学校的第一天。这算是个大事儿，如果Stiles没有理解错，它基本上是Isaac恢复过程中的里程碑。

所以Stiles吃了他的药，尽量不去用光所有的热水，因为他得对Isaac体贴一点，他慢跑回到他的房间。关门的时候，他差点又被绊倒，因为他的房间总是个灾区。这很有道理，如果你仔细想一想，因为Stiles是个注意力不集中的人，所以为什么他的房间不能有同样的表现呢？他从一堆衣服里踢出一条路，把不同的牛仔裤和衬衫按在他鼻子下，努力想要区分哪些是干净的，哪些不是，然后匆忙套上他认为还过得去的（通常是蓝色，或者橙色，或者两者都有，如果他够幸运）。

然后他把所有的学习用品塞进他的书包，手机放进兜里，冲刺着跑下楼。他把书包重重地丢进沙发里，卷起他蓝格子衬衫的袖子，开始动手做他最拿手的早餐。这很可能意味着：吐司，草莓香蕉华夫饼/薄烤饼，火鸡肉香肠/培根，炒蛋以及饼干。

他爸爸挑着眉毛缓步从楼梯走下，Stiles用一杯现煮咖啡跟他打招呼。他接过咖啡说：“这一切是什么——”他比划着摊开的食物。

“Isaac今天就要回学校了。”Stiles说，他给自己装了一盘，坐下来。“我想那在某种意义上值得记住。”

警长喝了一口他的咖啡，若有所思地抬起头。“是的。”他愉快地叹了口气，然后微微一笑，亲切地拍了拍Stiles的头。“我也这么想。你是个好孩子。”

Stiles给他的吐司涂上黄油，将他的薄烤饼和华夫饼沾上枫糖浆，而他爸爸给他自己装了一盘。

“报纸？”

Stiles指着他把报纸放在上面的柜台。

他爸爸取过报纸，把它晃开，在他对面坐下。"嗯，看看。今天一整天都是晴天。"

Stiles往嘴里塞了两片培根，在脑海里胡乱背着元素周期表的顺序，而他的双脚在厨房地板的油毡上敲出轻轻的节奏。

他爸爸在报纸后面喃喃自语，以典型的心不在焉的状态吃着他的食物，喝着他的咖啡。

Isaac最终加入了他们。他穿着深色牛仔裤，一件灰色T恤，戴了一条黑色围巾。Stiles注意到Isaac对围巾十分喜欢，他想也许Isaac把它看作某种保护伞。他沉默地移动身体，在盘子里装入薄烤饼，饼干，炒蛋，其他就没有了。

Stiles仍然把它看作是一次胜利，因为Isaac通常吃得很少，跟没吃一样。当Isaac坐下来，他微笑着说：“早上好。”

Isaac什么都没说，但他飞快地看了Stiles一眼，然后把视线定格在他的盘子上。他在他的食物上弓起腰，仿佛担心有人会把它抢走，但他很小心地吃着，仿佛他有世界上所有的时间。

“就要回到学校了，激动吗？”警长从报纸后面问道。

Isaac一言不发。

Stiles起身去拿橙汁，他先给Isaac倒满一杯，然后倒给他自己。“我敢肯定你不在的时候你的朋友们都很想你。”他说。

Isaac僵住身体，停止了吃东西。

Stiles立即改口。“那么，七年级！”他脱口而出。“那是——是的。我记得我七年级的时候。它感觉好像是昨天。科学实验项目以及小数。别让我开始讲 _《_ _蝇王/Lord of the Flies_ _》_ 。尽管我认为它比 _《_ _了不起的盖茨比/The Great Gatsby_ _》_ 好。”

Isaac仍然一声不吭，但至少他又开始了吃东西，他的肩膀放松了一点点。 

Stiles继续说道：“爸爸，你记得我七年级的科学实验项目吗？”

“不。”他爸爸愤愤地抱怨说，“而且我绝对不记得为了弄 ** _走_** 客厅家具上的污迹，我不得不支付了200多块钱。”

“嘿，哦是的。”Stiles不好意思地说，“我肯定Isaac有更干净整洁的想法。”他转身看着所讨论的安静男孩。“不确定他们在这里是怎么做的，但是在我的旧学校，我们的科学实验项目是学期结束前一个星期。如果你想，或者你还没完成，我可以帮你。”

Isaac没有对这个提议做出回应。

“好吧，考虑一下。”Stiles提议说，让它就此结束。他吃光他盘子里的早餐，给他自己装上第二份。他边吃东西边发短信给Scott，还有Danny，他提议今天下午要在比肯山初中的长曲棍球训练场帮他训练。

Stiles愉快地回以接受提议，他吃完他的食物，把盘子丢进洗碗机。然后他把剩下的食物收起来，开始准备他爸爸和Isaac的午餐。他没费心去做他自己的。他知道午餐时他会做什么，而那不会是吃东西。

Isaac把他的盘子和杯子放进洗碗机，上楼去拿他的书包。

警长站起来，把他的报纸叠好，然后说：“我在考虑给Isaac买一个他自己的手机。”

“你是应该。”Stiles赞同说，“实际上，为什么我们不都升级一下呢？”

他爸爸吹了吹气，从他咖啡杯的边缘给了他一个会意的表情。

Stiles只是无辜地笑，帮他爸爸取走了他的盘子。 

“我来吧。”他爸爸开始抢着收拾，“你去忙你的。你上学会迟到的。”

“那是附赠的。”Stiles确认说。“反正我计划错过我的第一堂课。你把Isaac放下车的时候我想陪你一起。反正我想知道怎么去那里，你知道的，好让你没空的时候我可以接Isaac或者送他。或者我就可以接过这个职责。这不成问题。”

他爸爸给了他一个喜爱的微笑，摇了摇头。“这是唯一一次我允许你逃课。去帮我启动车子。”

他爸爸把车钥匙丢给他，Stiles手忙脚乱地伸手去接。当他爸爸对他的笨拙发出爽朗的笑声，他瞪了他一眼。他穿过门厅，大步走出门口，迈下门廊台阶，来到停在车道上他爸爸的警车旁。他打开车门，启动引擎，打开后备箱，然后走向他的山地车，它正躺在他们庭院露湿的草地上。他扶起它，绊了好几次脚才来到汽车旁，把他的单车尽可能往后备箱深处推。借助于弹性钩绳，他关上了后备箱车盖。

Stiles满意地弹了弹手上的灰，转身朝屋里走去，但他被停在隔壁邻居家的搬家车和在房子与车之间来回移动的搬家工人吸引了注意力。他们搬运着看上去好像直接来自于维多利亚时代的家具，这不禁让Stiles想知道搬进来的是什么样的人。

Stiles很不解为什么Henley一家似乎没怎么警示就搬走了。不是说他们欠他一个解释，但他的确想知道他们何时搬走又搬去了哪里。他们从来没真正腾出时间来接受他们时常提出的晚餐邀请。

他爸爸提着他的书包走出了房子，Stiles再次被分散了注意力。“你准备好了吗？”

“是的。”Stiles说，取过他的书包，飞快地道了一声谢。然后他说：“嘿，爸爸？Mr. 和Mrs. Henley发生了什么事？”

警长疑惑地皱起眉，眼睛暼向右边的房子。他皱起眉说：“嗬，不知道他们要搬走。”

“不。”Stiles纠正说，“他们 ** _已经_** 搬走了。现在是有人要搬进来。”

“真的？”

Stiles点点头。

“嗬。”

Stiles翻了个白眼，走向他爸爸的警车，留下他默默思索。他坐在后面因为他对此没问题，把副驾驶位置留给还没下来的Isaac。

他爸爸再次消失在了房子里，回来时一道带着Isaac和他的午餐。

Isaac爬上副驾驶座，系好安全带。

他爸爸在驾驶席坐好，花了片刻调整好他自己，然后开始倒车。当他驶离车道，他说：“我大概9点到家，但如果需要我早点回来，你们可以打我电话。”

Stiles说：“当然。”

Isaac什么都没说。

随着他爸爸的雷达嗡嗡作响，以及一个女性调度员的声音响起，他们仨沉默着度过了剩下的路程。

Stiles在他脑海里分解着《权利法案》，用不同的顺序对它进行重新编排，然后他的思绪跑偏方向，切入到枪支管理和控制政策，连同《第二修正案》，然后他思绪的火车又跑到另一条轨道，有关因为武装抢劫而造成的人口密集区域的全国死亡率的轨道。

去往比肯山初中只需要10分钟，这意味着离Stiles的高中只有5分钟路程了。

他们全都下了车，当他们进入校园，穿过大厅去往主办公楼，Isaac一直低着头。

他们到达校长办公室的时候，Ms. Morrell早已在等着他们。

他爸爸转过头看着他和Isaac。“为什么你们俩不在这外面等一会儿呢。”他轻松地建议说。

Stiles点点头，尽管他很好奇，他走过去在前台那里坐下。

Isaac加入了他，一直低着头，眼睛坚定地盯着地板。

感觉到所有人都看着Isaac的目光，Stiles坐立不安起来。它困扰着他，他们是如何窃窃私语，盯着Isaac脸上布满的烧伤。它困扰着他，他知道这肯定让Isaac不快。他不知道该做什么。

椅子里的Isaac看上去这么小，这么紧张，紧紧抓着他的书包和Stiles装给他的午餐，仿佛它们是救生索。

Stiles，生平第一次，实在想不到该说什么，尽管大部分时候他像台发动机一样滔滔不绝。他试探性地伸出他的手，把它放在Isaac的手上。

Isaac更加绷紧了身体，一动不动。

Stiles没有移开他的手，等着看他会做什么。

Isaac什么都没做。他什么都没说，他甚至哪里都没看，除了他自己的鞋带。但他也没有推开Stiles的手。

Stiles想也许这算做什么。

Ms. Morrell和他爸爸，连同校长，一起走近他们。

Stiles站起身，但Isaac没有挪动半寸。

“Isaac，”Ms. Morrell轻轻地说，“我们要去你的年级教室了。你准备好了吗？”

Isaac缓缓点头。

“好的。让我们带Stiles和Mr. Stilinski看看你的年级教室。”Ms. Morrell提示说。

Isaac沉默地站起来，移动步子走向门口。

他们其他人跟在后面。

他爸爸和Ms. Morrell安静地交谈着，校长时不时地插上几句。校长主要只是对学校洋洋得意，称赞他爸爸让Isaac继续在此上学而不是去私立学校。Stiles哼了一声，因为他知道他爸爸对于公立学校的看法。他相信这个体系，因为他自己就是上公立学校长大的。警长当然会赞成资助与支持公共教育，其他政治家或是他这样的公众人物则会轻视它，将注意力转向别的地方。

Isaac低着头缩着肩膀走在他们前面，他走得好像这是一场死亡之旅。

Stiles加快脚步好让他可以追上他，说道：“所以这是个很酷的学校。充满了很酷的事情和——学校性的东西。”

Isaac什么都没说。

Stiles没指望他说话。他可能把这整个“试图抚慰人心”的事情做错了。Isaac转向的时候他也转向，他们上了两层楼梯，来到另一个大厅。当他们到达Isaac的年级教室，Stiles并不惊讶地看到Malia坐在课桌上，和两个男孩聊着天。当她看到他，她笑着跳下来，拉着她的两个同伴走过来。

“Stiles！” Malia打招呼说，“你在这里干什么？”

“哦你知道的。”Stiles说，“只是闲逛而已。”

Malia哼了一声，然后瞥了一眼从一只脚移到另一只脚的Isaac。“嘿，Isaac。欢迎回来。”她友好地伸出手做成击掌相庆的动作。

Isaac盯着她的手，把他自己的手捏成拳头，然后几乎是羞怯地藏进兜里。

Ms. Morrell搭了一只手在他肩上，他明显瑟缩了一下。“让我们去你的课桌。”她轻轻说，推着他走开。

Stiles看着他爸爸和一位校长介绍说是Jennifer Blake的深色头发女士说话，一名他们的全职教员。她有着层次分明的棕栗色头发，穿着薄薄的深蓝色连衣裙，上面全是红色的鸟儿，她脸上的柔软笑容让小孩子们很容易走近。她有点儿让Stiles想起《玛蒂尔达/Matilda》里的好老师（Miss Honey）。

“Stiles。”Malia说，他把注意力转回她身上。“你不是读高中吗？”

Stiles困惑地眨着眼。“没错。”

Malia得意地朝她的两个同伴笑了，他们分别站在她两侧。“看到了吧。我就说我认识一个高中新生。”

“如果我们不相信你，这不是我们的错。”深色皮肤的男生说，“你撒过这么多谎，我不能随便相信你的话。”

Malia愤愤地翻了个白眼。

“而且，为什么一个高中新生想要和一个差劲的七年级生做朋友。”金发那个男生说。

Malia一拳打在他的肾上，他喘着粗气跌跪在地上。

Stiles同情地瑟缩了一下，但他不禁惊叹于Malia其实有多强。

“我是Mason，顺便说。”深肤色的男生咧开嘴角说，“你真的很有魅力。”

Stiles红了脸，语无伦次起来。

Mason的笑容变大了，他看上去很高兴。

“呃，恶心。停止和我的朋友们调情。”Malia抱怨说，“他反正不是你配得上的。我想他是无性恋。”

Stiles结结巴巴说不出话来。

“没可能。”Mason摇着头说，“我拒绝相信。”

Malia张开她的嘴想说什么，但金发男生一拳打在她手臂上。“ ** _Liam_** 。”她厉声说。

“那就别打我。”Liam只是毫不认错地说。

他们用眼睛相互射给对方不可见的激光电束。

Stiles好笑地观看着他俩。

Mason苦笑着解释说：“继兄妹。自从他们父母结婚以来他们就一直这样打架。大概是他们玩沙盒那时候。这是他们对彼此表达他们穴居人爱意的方式。在我看来他们损坏了我们中学生的名声。”

“啊。”Stiles说，因为这有道理。

“不过说真的，”Malia咕哝着，揉搓着她疼痛的手臂，“你为什么在这里？”

“Isaac。”Stiles回答，“他是我的——我们最近——他是家人。”

Mason和Malia看上去很好奇。

Liam看上去同样在意。他仍然瞪着Malia。这个孩子看上去仿佛很容易耿耿于怀。

“Danny提起过你反正要过来。有关长曲棍球？”Malia评论说。

Stiles点点头。“练习。晚些时候。放学后。”

“她把你介绍给Danny了？你把他介绍给Danny了？为什么你不帮我一个同样的忙？怎么他可以和Danny玩而我不可以？”Mason抱怨道。

“因为他不会对着他流口水，让他自己看上去像个屁股。”Malia讥讽地说。

“而我也不会。”Mason得心应手地反驳，然后他滑动脚步离开，仿佛他拥有这整个学校。

Malia哼了一声，对着Stiles挥手道别，然后拽着Liam走向他们的座位。

这之后他爸爸过来接他，他们对Isaac道了最后一次别（他不出所料没有做出反应或是回应）然后离开了学校。他们爬上他爸爸的警车，他爸爸载着他去学校。

Stiles从后备箱取出他的单车，在成功说服他爸爸不需要陪他进去之后，他推着它走向单车棚。他锁上单车，大步走进教学楼，穿行在空荡荡的走廊里找到他的储物柜。

铃声响起，宣告第一堂课的结束，所以Stiles朝他第二节课的教室走去。

 

\---

 

“给你。”

一个重重的活页夹丢在他肚子上，Stiles猛地惊醒，伴随着一声痛苦的咕哝。

这是午餐时间，Stiles躺在广场里一棵树的树荫下。他 ** _本来_** 在睡觉（而且在做很美的梦，梦里面Willy Wonka给了他钥匙与巧克力工厂的契约），鉴于他这些天没怎么睡够。他痛苦地眨着眼，揉搓他的肚子坐起来。

Cora Hale的身影笼罩着他，她双手交叉抱着双臂，以她标志性的瞪视瞪着他。她身穿一条紧身皮裤，一件柔软的开襟毛衣，以及一双钉靴。她的头发编成两条凌乱的马尾辫。她看上去像是邻家女孩和隔壁恶霸的混合体。

Stiles皱起眉把他手上她丢给他的活页夹翻过来。“这是什么？”他问，声音依然充满了睡意。

“笔记，笨蛋。”Cora恼怒地看了他一眼，“你错过了生物课，不是吗？”

这个问题是修辞性的所以Stiles礼貌地没有作答。但他还是很困惑。“你，呃，帮我做了笔记？”

“不。我给我自己做笔记。 ** _你_** 可以复印它们。”Cora解释道，仿佛她在跟一个脑子受伤的小孩说话。她松开手臂，双手插在她挺翘的臀部上。

Stiles感到他的脸颊难堪地发热，他胡噜了一只手在他脸上掩饰他的反应。“谢谢。”他低声说，“我没想到你在乎。关于，嗯，我是否错过了课堂。”

Cora脸上泛起便秘的神情，她皱着眉越过她的肩膀看过去。看上去她在瞪着Laura。“我不。”她否认说，“但你也会为我做同样的事。所以。得啦。”

Stiles张开他的嘴想争辩说他不会，但那是一句谎话因为他完全 ** _会_** 。他站起来，拍了拍他身上的灰。“我想图书馆有复印机。”他说。

Cora耸了耸肩，但他朝里面走的时候她跟在他身后。

图书馆坐落在学校东翼的第一层。午餐时这里人相当多，所以Stiles不得不排队等着用Xerox复印机。轮到他的时候，他快速扫描好Cora的笔记，然后把活页夹还给她。

Cora是更用力而不是更优雅地把它塞回她的书包，说：“我在卖Kind零食条，为军乐团的新乐器筹款。”

“你加入了军乐团？”Stiles好奇地问。

“我吹大号。”Cora语气平平地陈述。

Stiles不确定他是否应该发笑，因为他不确定她是否在讽刺。“你，呃……真的吹大号？”

Cora狠狠瞪了他一眼。“是的。不准开玩笑。这不 _ **有吸引力**_ 。”

Stiles猛地弹起双手，然后手忙脚乱地护好手里的文件。“我没有——我不认为——我没有试图让它听起来像——我只是，呃，认为这很酷。音乐很酷。我妈妈以前是一名音乐教师，所以——这全都很酷。大号，是吗？那只是，你知道的，某个重要乐器。你肯定有强大的肺。我发现玩管乐器的人充当着线粒体的作用。明白吗？因为线粒体是发电室， _而_ 这就是我为什么不打算投身单人脱口秀这一职业的原因。你的沉默只会巩固我的决定，并且证实我的丢脸。”

Cora挑起一条眉毛。“你的笑话需要再花些功夫。你想不想买一个Kind能量条？你应该买一个。它显示了学校精神。在作业与荷尔蒙这片青少年不毛之地我们最推崇这个。”

Stiles哼了一声。“这很好笑。你显然拥有幽默的诀窍。嗯，冷幽默。”

Cora耸了耸肩。

“那么，Kind能量条对吧？你有什么类型的？哈，懂了吗？Kind？什么类型的 ** _Kind_** *——”

“杏仁和椰子。”Cora咬牙切齿地说。她看上去好像她想尽快结束这场谈话，又好像她也许想给Stiles的喉咙来上一拳。

“嗯，我——并不真的喜欢椰子。”Stiles含糊地说。

“再说一遍，你应该买一个。它代表着校园精神。”Cora坚持说。

“不，我明白你的说教。我完全明白。这是个很好的说教。甚至是伟大的。它——当我说我不 ** _喜欢_** 椰子，我真正的意思是我过敏。就像很严重的过敏。”Stiles如实做出解释。“我会死的。”

Cora瞪着他，将她的指关节捏得啪啪响。“你应该 ** _买_** 一个。它代表着校园精神。没人说要 ** _吃_** 它。”

“是的，当然。”Stiles马上表示赞同，笨手笨脚地摸索着他的钱包。

Cora从他手里抢了一张5块，塞了5个Kind能量条在他胸前。“别吃它们，笨蛋。”她警告说，然后冲走了，骚扰一个高三生买了12个。

Stiles把零食条塞进他的书包，连同他影印的笔记，试图不去想他刚被威胁着买了一些麦片条。他抓起他的手机，给Derek发了一条短信说： ** _你_** ** _的姐妹_** ** _很可怕，侵略性_** ** _很强_** ** _，我强烈劝阻她在贸易、销售或广告业的未来。_**

发完后他把手机塞回他的口袋，因为他并不真的期待一个回应，他走去上他的下一节课。

那是代数II，他真的很不喜欢它。主要是因为他在数学上很糟糕。当然，在算术方面他还不错，但也只足以让他通过。他坐在后面的老位置，哐的一声甩下他的螺旋形笔记本和一支笔在他的课桌上，然后把书包丢在地板上。他焦虑地咬着他的下嘴唇，腿来回弹个不停。

他的老师进来，把灯关掉，设定好普罗米修斯电子白板，并叫一位学生关上百叶窗。她开始教指数函数和对数函数。

Stiles啃着他的笔帽，沮丧地皱着眉做笔记。他并没真的听懂，他太不好意思举手提问。焦虑地想着如果他敢用蠢问题拖慢课堂，每个人会怎么看他。好吧，他也许需要一位辅导老师。

课上到一半他的口袋振动起来。

Stiles尽可能隐蔽地掏出他的手机，在课桌的掩护下偷偷看着屏幕。

Derek发给他： **你是谁**

然后是： **？？？**

Stiles感到他的眉头皱的更深了。他没期待Derek会回答，但他也没想到他会是个混蛋。也许他应该想到的。

 **_认真的_ ** **_？？？_ **

回复是瞬时的。

**想看看这次你会发什么样的照片给我如果我假装不认识你。**

对于这种暗示，Stiles感到一团红晕慢慢地从他后颈往上爬，一直爬到他耳朵。

**_你并不有趣，而我很生气。_ **

**我很有趣。**

**不管怎样** **，你困扰我是为了什么？**

 _ **这是**_ 他认识的Derek Hale。一如既往的无礼和生硬。

Stiles把他的手机在他双腿之间夹了片刻，好让他可以快速记下他的老师显示在白板上面的下一组笔记。当他写完，他抓过他的手机敲出回复。

**_你的姐妹以学校精神的名义恐吓我。_ **

**哪一个姐妹？**

**我有好几个。**

Stiles感到“白痴”暗含在那条短信的末尾但没有明写。

 **_Cora。_** _**她欺负我买一个Kind能量条即使我告诉她我对椰子过敏。** _

**她欺负每一个人。她就是那么“有魅力”。没什么新鲜的。**

**Peter昨天已经从她这里买了30个因为她“强烈坚持”。**

Stiles设想着这个画面，哼了一声。他的手机又振动起来。

**你对椰子过敏？**

**_是的……？_**

**那么你把那些能量条怎么样了？我是说，鉴于你不能吃它们。**

**_哦不，别搞错。我吃了它们，现在很显然是从一辆救护车上给你发短信因为我有_** ** _一_** ** _个死亡_ ** **_心_** ** _愿，以及很弱的冲动控制。_ **

**可爱。**

Stiles又一次红了脸，他把手机再次塞到他的双腿间好让他可以赶上做笔记。他的手很不稳因为他的神经在颤抖，他一直在他脑海里回放着最后一条短信。它几乎是……调情式的。他也许有点小题大作了。Derek对讽刺并不陌生，所以——

他的手机开始疯狂地振动起来。

Stiles拾起它，警惕地看着屏幕。

**你在上什么课？**

**？？？**

**？？？**

**？？？**

**_老天，_** Stiles想。 ** _这家伙拒绝被忽视。_**

**_代数课。_ **

**老师是谁？**

**_Mrs._ ** **_Cassidy。_ **

**她不是个好老师。**

**我会很惊讶如果你能从她身上学到什么。她是我上初中时的老师** **。我活了下来因为我的** **学比她好。**

Stiles不知道该如何回这条短信。他的成绩目前在C的分界线。

**_你现在数学学到什么级别了？_ **

**预科微积分。**

老天，Derek才高二。Stiles又震惊又嫉妒。他想到一个主意。

**_你应该可怜我。_ **

**怎么这么说？**

**_辅导我？_ **

**不。**

**_来吧，伙计。做一个圣人。我甚至会付你钱。_ **

**不。**

Stiles皱起眉头，试图把它从脑海里排走（尽管很失望）。它值得一试。他会找到其他人。

**我会告诉Cora宽容一点**

**不保证她真的会听。**

**也许你应该想想怎么不让自己成为一个好靶子。**

**_这是责怪受害者，我不会容忍它。_ **

**随你。**

**_随你对你的随你。_ **

**停止给我发短信，它让人分心。**

**不像你，我在试图学习。**

**_嘿！我也在试图学习。_ ** **_你要_** ** _知道我的大部分课程都很优异。_ **

**是吗？**

**有时候我搞不清你这个人。**

Stiles吹了吹气，但他用“ ** _没礼貌_** ”回应了他，然后把他的手机塞进口袋。

这之后Derek没有再回他的短信。

Stiles想这会有些荒谬，如果他感到失望。

幸运的是他没有。

完全没有。

 

\---

 

当Stiles骑着他的单车来到学校，Isaac正站在校门前等他。他把他的书包的背带抓得非常紧。

“嘿。”Stiles气喘吁吁地说。他刚才骑得相当快。“你这一天怎么样？”

Isaac把他的书包背带抓的更紧了。

Stiles猜这不是个积极的反应。“我打算和几个朋友在长曲棍球球场上碰面。你可以一起过去看——或者我可以带你回家。但那样我就不得不待在家里因为爸爸不喜欢你独自一个人在家。”

Isaac耸了耸肩，但他什么也没说。

“好吧。不确定那是什么意思。”Stiles咕哝着说，打量着Isaac。“我们可以回家。”

Isaac什么都没说。

“或者也许你留下来也没问题？”Stiles犹豫不定地说。

Isaac仍然什么都没说。

Stiles静静叹了口气，在锁上他的单车之后开始朝学校后面走。他说：“如果你饿了，我的书包里有一些麦片条。不过，我不认为我们会在这里待上那么久。”

Isaac，毫不意外地，仍然没有回应。

当他们到达长曲棍球球场，Danny和Jackson早已在热身做伸展运动了。

Lydia坐在看台上，像往常一样在她的手机上发着短信。Allison坐在她旁边，似乎在手机上玩游戏。她露出一个带酒窝的微笑对Stiles挥了挥手。

Stiles停下脚步朝她挥手，但当Isaac没注意直接撞上他的背，他蹒跚了一下。

Allison爬下看台，朝他们走来。

Isaac飞快地走开了，在看台的远端坐下来。

Allison困惑地皱着眉，走近Stiles，看了Isaac一眼。她看着Stiles。

“别看着我。我也不知道。”Stiles坦白道。他取下他的背包，抓上他的长曲棍球球棍。他早已经换上了训练服。“你能把这个给Isaac吗？里面有一些我要分给他的零食。”

Allison将一绺卷发别到她耳后，点点头接过他的背包。“他——”她似乎在斟酌用词，“我只是，我听说发生了什么事，你知道的？”

Stiles知道他不应该但他忍不住，他问道：“什么？你是什么意思？”

“这么说吧，关于他爸爸和他哥哥被卷入到一宗大型非法毒品交易里，他们是这个国际卡特尔垄断组织的一份子，直到他们出卖了他们的经销商。我听说经销商派了一些暴徒对付Isaac的家人，而且发生了一场火灾。我想Isaac甚至有个哥哥死在火灾里。”Allison看向Isaac。“我只是感到难过，你知道的？”

“是的。”Stiles静静地说，他的思绪开始赛跑。他早已感到的内疚现在翻倍了。

“Stilinski！我们开始吧！我们不会一直永远等着你！”Jackson喊道，Danny谴责地推了他一下。

“呃，我最好——”Stiles用一个可笑的姿势切断了他自己的话，然后将他的曲棍球球放就位。

Allison只是点点头，然后走向Isaac，他看上去好像他也许会逃跑。她在他身边坐下，说了些什么。

Stiles没能得到一个看Isaac不做反应的机会，因为Jackson不耐烦地吹着气，拽着他的手臂把他拖到了场地上。

Danny来当守门员。

Jackson排好一列球，然后他挺直身子，说：“让我们看看你的实力，Stilinski。”

Stiles点点头，重重击出一个球，它直接飞过了Danny的头顶，以及门柱。他呻吟了一声。

Jackson坏笑着伸出一只手拍在他的肩膀上。“显然你实力不怎么样。这并不让我吃惊。”

“当然。”

“跑几圈。我们要先锻炼你的耐力才可以开始做其他事。”Jackson决定说，他走向Stiles的位置，开始朝着Danny击球，击中的球让Stiles想都想不到，即使在他最疯狂的梦里。

Stiles呻吟了一下，但他开始跑步，直到他的整个身体感觉像着了火。

最后是Danny迫使Jackson同情Stiles，他们仨开始做其他训练。

训练结束的时候，Stiles感到全身没一处不疼，而Danny和Jackson看起来几乎一滴汗都没流。

Stiles从Lydia和Allison那里领回了Isaac，她们尽可能对他友善，与他交谈，尽管他缺少反应。他代表他自己和Isaac向他们告了别，然后他们开始走回家，一路推着Stiles的单车。

天色已经很暗，路灯开始亮起来。

走回家要15分钟，他们沉默地走着，但Stiles并不介意。反正他疲倦到不能继续一场单方面的对话。

在此期间Isaac一口气吃光了他背包里的所有 ** _5_** 个Kind能量条，Stiles偷偷怀疑这孩子喜欢椰子和巧克力。他在心里做了个笔记要去查找配方。关于Stiles很重要的一件事是有时候他可以很迟钝，但当他认为很重要的时候他也会很有进攻性。

他们回到家，Stiles满不在乎地把他的单车丢在草坪上，他注意到早上的搬家车已经不在那里了。

隔壁房子亮起了灯，Stiles好管闲事到想去打声招呼。他把他的钥匙丢给Isaac，说：“你进去吧。冰箱里有昨天剩下来的鸡肉和米饭。你可把它放到微波炉里。”

Isaac什么都没说，但当Stiles穿过他们的草坪走到隔壁，他的视线跟随着Stiles。

Stiles被某些花园地精绊住脚，蹒跚了一下，伴着一声含糊的咒骂。他踢了那蠢东西一下，然后慢跑上门廊台阶，按响门铃。

“ ** _Kalliope！Kalliope，门！_** ”

“ ** _别喊了！我可以听到你_** ** _！_** ”

“ ** _去开那该死的门！_** ”

“ ** _好吧！好吧！_** ”门开了，一个高大但肥胖，有着一头凌乱灰发和一个大胖鼻子的女人嘲弄地看着他。“好好听着，亲爱的。我不感兴趣。如果你是来推销饼干的，我不感兴趣。如果你有什么原因需要我的支持，我不感兴趣。如果你试图说教某些好话——耶稣，玛丽，约瑟夫，佛祖——我不感兴趣。明白了吗？不感。兴趣。”

“Stiles。Stilinski。我住隔壁。”Stiles解释说，“我是你的邻居，不是那些其他人。只是个邻居。”

“所以呢？”Kalliope嗅了嗅她的鼻子。“为什么我要关心我的邻居是谁，傻孩子？你在我草坪上看到一块写着‘ ** _来一个人，来所有人_** ’的标牌？不。所以为什么我在乎？”

“我猜你不。”

“确实。啊呀，你那个好笑的小脑瓜里似乎的确有点脑子。”Kalliope吹了吹气，“啊， ** _美国人_** 。”

另一个年长而难看的女人从Kalliope身后出现，但她削瘦，很高，像一盏路灯，几乎比门还高。“现在怎么了？发生了什么事？这是谁？”

“哦你可以走开吗，Acantha！首先，当 ** _你_** 不愿意，你要求我开门，而现在，你来到这里伸 _ **出**_ 你的大鼻子，这么爱管闲事。”Kalliope抱怨说，发出一声湿咳。

“嘘，亲爱的妹妹。千万别用这么漂亮的话损害了你小豌豆似的脑袋。”叫Acantha的人看了Stiles一眼，露出一个几乎是掠夺性的笑容。“嗯， ** _哈喽_** 。”她的齿量惊人。“哎呀呀。你多么可口，是吧？”

Stiles突然感到一阵不安。“呃。”

Kalliope哼了一声。“对我的口味来说有点太瘦了。像杂草。”

“贪婪。他当然不符合你的喜好，小猪。”Acantha吹了吹气，然后对Stiles露出一个微笑。“来吧，告诉我你的名字，宝贝。别害羞。你是如此可爱。”

Stiles被吓坏了。“嗯我想我最好回家。我只是想做个自我介绍。我爸爸， ** _警长_** ，也许会过来介绍他自己。所以——是的……”他慢慢后退。

Acantha突然发出嘶嘶声，而Kalliope脸上的表情变酸了。她砰地关上门。

“ ** _现在看看你都做了什么，你这个大呆子。那是警长的儿子！_** ”

“ ** _哦滚开！他不会想到任何事。凡人孩子都这么愚蠢。_** ”

Stiles逃走，没兴趣偷听。一直到他进了他家房子，锁上他身后的前门，锁了两道，他才让自己放松下来。他加入Isaac坐到沙发上，说：“我想我们的邻居是女巫。”

Isaac什么都没说，但他的勺子停在伸往嘴巴的半途中。然后他只是又继续吃饭，盯着电视。

Stiles试图跟上电影情节，但他一直想着Acantha的牙齿有多闪亮，或者那个女人多么饥饿地看着他。

当他爸爸回家，Stiles告诉他有关这次遭遇的全部，他忍不住注意到他爸爸看上去好像尽力不去笑的样子。当Stiles发誓她们是女巫，他向Stiles保证他会调查，但Stiles不相信他。

 

\---

 

周六大部分时间Stiles都花在睡觉上，因为他可以，也因为Isaac，像此前的晚上一样，在半夜大叫把他和他爸爸惊醒。Stiles不认为他凌晨5点之前有上床，他再次醒来的时候，已经几乎是下午4点，他爸爸摇着他。

“嘿，孩子，你醒了吗？”

Stiles发出咕噜声。

“听着，我要忙到很晚。我可能要到明早才能回家。我留了一些钱给你和Isaac。如果你需要任何东西，发短信或者打电话给我。”他爸爸扔了一个盒子在他胸前。

Stiles困惑地接住。

“新手机。”他爸爸解释说，当Stiles跳起来拥抱他，他微微笑了。他拍了拍他的背，然后Stiles抽开身体，立即开始笨手笨脚地打开他的新手机。“我给我们都升了级，按照你的建议。我先开了机，把Isaac的号码存到了你的手机，他也存了你和我的。我还给他买了一辆他自己的单车好让他可以跟上你。”

Stiles点点头。

“你还打算去溜冰吗？”

Stiles心不在焉地点点头。

“我假设你会带上Isaac。就只是确保你们俩都在11点前回家。相信我，如果你们没有，我会知道的。”警长警告说。他走出了房门。

“爱你！”

“我也爱你。干你的家务。”这是他爸爸的回应。

Stiles滚下床，手里拿着手机，走向Isaac的房间。

Isaac俯卧着在日记里写着什么，但他看上去为这一天换好了衣服。

“嘿，我打算干完这些家务活，然后我会和朋友去溜冰。觉得有精力跟我一起吗？”Stiles问。

Isaac耸了耸肩。

Stiles把它理解我一个肯定答复。他爬下楼梯，走进厨房，拿了一瓶水。他注意到冰箱上吸了一块白板，上面写着他爸爸潦草的字迹。

**_孩子们，我留了40块给你们（每人20）。Isaac：打扫厨房和客厅，还有你自己的房间如果有必要。Stiles：打扫浴室还有你该死的房间。我不知道你怎么可以忍受它。如果有需要打电话给我。_ **

Stiles哼了一声，注意到厨房和客厅看上去干净而整洁，这意味着Isaac有充足的时间来做他这份家务。他不打算撒谎，说他不高兴他现在有帮手，因为他是。

他喝下他的水，开始按先后顺序收拾他的房间和浴室。等他做完，他洗了个澡，穿上一条牛仔裤和一件条纹蓝色帽衫。

Scott几乎给他发了10亿次短信（他真的很兴奋），然后他和他妈妈在他家门口停下车。他和Isaac爬进后车厢，他跟Melissa打了招呼。

Melissa扭转她的后视镜，好让她可以看到Isaac，说：“哈喽，Isaac。出了医院你看上去可爱多了。很高兴在更好的环境下再次见到你。”

Isaac蠕动了一下，摸索着他的安全带，看上去非常希望Melissa没有告知她从哪里认识的他，或者也许她比他想要的知道的更多。

Stiles决定使车里的气氛轻松一下，他说：“嘿，我们可以听广播吗？除了NPR什么都可以。我爸爸真的让我很反感那个台。”

Melissa点点头，用西班牙语对Scott说了什么。

Scott拨弄着广播，调到想必是他最爱的电台。

Stiles瞥了Isaac一眼，但他正看着窗外。

Melissa平安无事地把他们放下在溜冰场（ _V.M.B.的家庭滑雪中心_ ），在他们进去之前，Stiles迅速把Isaac介绍给Scott。

Scott给了Isaac一个他的灿烂笑容，说：“很高兴认识你，伙计。我想我在大厅见过你几次。Allison也提到过你。”

Isaac局促不安起来，Stiles可以发誓他在脸红，但因为他脸上的烧伤他不能真的肯定。他一只脚移到另一只脚，仿佛他很焦虑，所以Stiles尖刻地看了Scott一眼，他们全都走了进去。

Lydia和Jackson早已在溜冰场上，滑来滑去，做着Stiles只在冬奥会上见过的动作。他深感震撼。

Allison还在系她的溜冰鞋，而Malia帮Erica解开她的，她们冲着彼此坏笑。

Boyd和Danny一起坐在看台上，分享着一大包Doritos。

Scott引着Stiles和Isaac走到鞋架，好让他们可以挑选他们的溜冰鞋。

在他盯着不同尺寸的鞋看，好像他想要溜冰但不能说服他自己去之后，Isaac拒绝了，他走到看台上一个人坐着。

Scott伤心地叹了一口气。“我为他感到难过。他总是那样安静吗？”

“没错。”Stiles说，系好他的鞋带。

“老天。”Scott伤心地悲叹道。 

“没错。”Stiles摇晃地站起来，当他的鞋没有勒得他的脚不舒服，他满意地吹了吹气。

Scott看着他手上的溜冰鞋，又看了Isaac一眼，看过来，又看过去，看过来，然后又看过去，脸上浮现出这种皱眉表情。他把溜冰鞋放回去，说：“我打算陪陪他。他不该一个人像那样坐着。反正我也不会溜冰。”

Stiles满怀感情地露出一个微笑。“Scott？”

“什么？”

“你棒极了。”

Scott微微一笑，轻轻打了Stiles一下，然后他走向看台，在Isaac身边坐下。

Stiles走向溜冰场，滑起冰来，而Allison，Erica，Malia和Danny都开始做同样的事。

Boyd宣布说他打算把迪斯科灯光打开，还有音乐。每个人开始喊着要放什么歌，但他给了他们所有人一个中指，说：“我的溜冰场，我做主。”

“呸！”Erica笑着发出嘘声。

“不公平！”Malia补充说，她围着Lydia绕圈滑冰。

灯光亮起，如潮水般涌来红色，黄色和蓝色。然后Ke$ha的音乐开始轰鸣。

当其他人翻起白眼，看上去毫不意外Boyd的音乐品味，Stiles坏笑起来。

Boyd走进冰场加入他们，说：“让我们玩冷冻游戏。不是it*。”

Danny，Stiles，Erica，Malia，Allison，Erica和Lydia同声喊道：“不是it！”

Jackson翻了个白眼，因为这意味着他是那个it。他懒洋洋地先滑了一会儿，仿佛他根本没兴趣一起玩，然后他像鲨鱼一样猛地开始追他们。

他们得出一致结论说Lydia应该充当本垒的角色，可以在他们被冻结的时候给他们免疫解冻。

Scott在看台上当裁判，期间他和Isaac聊着天，他一直坐立不安，但主要是因为害羞。

Stiles尽他所能避开Jackson，但那家伙在冰上是个野兽，他被冻结了好几次，然后Lydia滑向他这里，挤挤眼轻轻拍着他的脸颊好让他又可以滑动。

这很幼稚，但很好玩，娱乐性很强。尤其当Jackson开始认真，和Boyd比起赛来，尽管个子高大，Boyd在冰上的速度像魔鬼一样。这让Jackson感到无穷挫败。

当Jackson恼怒地叫停，游戏结束了，当他们发笑，为此取笑他，他瞪着他们所有人。他们走出溜冰场前做的最后一件事是搭火车，排成一列在溜冰场滑动， _Blah Blah Blah_ 的音乐通过扬声器大声响起。这首歌结束后，他们分开，开始退场。

等他们换回他们自己的鞋子，他们全都走向街对面的 ** _Ramona的披萨店_** （由Boyd妈妈开的）。

由于这是星期六晚上，人相当多，所以他们不得不等了一会儿，好有桌子能为他们的派对拼凑起来。

他们等的时候Scott利用这个机会把Isaac介绍给每一个人，Stiles被分散了注意力，他认出他高中的篮球队占据了餐馆右半边。他们大声喧哗吵闹着，提醒了Stiles他们今晚有一场主场比赛。

在人群之中Stiles看到了Laura，她穿着啦啦队的制服，和她的啦啦队员们聊着天。他记起她是队长，Kate是她的队副。说到Kate——她正吻着面带不悦神情试图清理干净他们这一团混乱的服务生。

Stiles告诉他的朋友们他马上回来，然后他朝Laura走去。

看到他，Laura的脸色亮起来，她高兴地将她的啦啦球在他脸上摇晃，说：“嘿！你在这里干什么？”

Stiles皱了皱鼻子因为啦啦球有点痒，他说：“和朋友们玩。我们又赢了一场？”

Cora走向他们，身穿乐团礼服。她丰满的嘴唇闪着披萨的油光，她手上有一份像是这个星球上所有的肉都装在里面的披萨，另一只手拿着一个装有深色苏打水的红色玻璃杯。她说：“你说‘我们’好像你有参与贡献。”

“不，那只是我的校园自豪精神在说话。”Stiles纠正说。他停了一下，皱起眉。“你到底怎么在这如此吵闹的地方听到我说的话？”

Cora翻了个白眼，咕哝着说：“笨蛋。” 然后她走开，回到她乐队队友身边，无视了Laura指责她太没礼貌。

Stiles不断被那个女孩弄糊涂。他转身面向Laura，说：“什么？”因为Laura在打量着他。

“你总是穿着不同的蓝色。” Laura推定说。

Stiles红了脸因为她真的有在注意。“我最爱的颜色。”他嘟囔着说。

Laura咧嘴笑了，说：“现在我不得不开始喊你蓝色了。”

Stiles羞涩不安起来，不好意思地揉了揉他的后脑勺，然后说：“比分怎么样？”

“30比16。Derek得了大多数分，一如既往。”Laura报告说。

“打球太独，是吧？”Stiles假定说，他摇了摇头。他可以想象，尽管他从没真的看过Derek现场打比赛。

Laura喜爱地微笑看着他，说：“Peter会很气愤他想念你。”

Stiles指着他大张的嘴，发出窒息的声音。

Laura笑了。“不，认真的。他真的很喜欢你。”

“好事还是坏事？”

“看情况。”Laura露出神秘的笑容轻描淡写。

“好吧，那个怪人在哪里？”Stiles问，他打量着四周。

“他和Derek在一起。”Laura说，“比赛过后Derek会很兴奋，所以Peter跟在他后面把他拉回地球。”

Stiles若有所思地发出哼哼声。

“你应该过来看场比赛。”Laura建议说。

“我不是篮球迷。”

“别让Derek听到你这么说。”

Stiles咧开嘴角笑起来，他不知道为什么，但有什么逗乐了他。他有点希望Derek能听到他这么说（就为了看他什么反应）。“下一场比赛是什么时候？”

“这周四。春假开始之前。另一个主场比赛。”

Stiles吹了吹气，说：“做不到了。那天是我的，呃，生日。我相当确定我爸爸会带我出去。”

Laura兴奋起来。“你的生日是这个星期？你这个傻瓜。我得给你准备一些东西！”

“请不要。”Stiles诚恳地反抗。他不喜欢别人拿他的生日大做文章，因为他会着迷于如何回报。涉及到送礼物的时候，他傻到很有竞争感。“说生日快乐就够了。”

“当然。”Laura古怪地说。她看上去好像在密谋什么，不管怎样，这让人担心。“我希望你有一个很好的生日。最好的。”

“呃，谢谢。”Stiles说，对她的诚恳有点猝不及防。“你为什么对我这么好？”他脱口而出，这不是他打算要说的，但他的过滤器从他出生以来就出问题了。

Laura皱起眉，抬起她的头。“不要说这样的话。好像我是个高傲的势利小人。”

Stiles马上结结巴巴地开始道歉。

Laura举起一只手阻止他，她轻轻笑了。“我对我打交道的人很挑剔。”她承认说，“有时候它于我不利，因为我经常错过正在我面前的东西。而Stiles，”现在她直直地看进他的眼睛里，“你绝对值得关注。”

红晕在Stiles的双颊升起，伴随着极大的快感，他突然感觉有点轻飘飘的。谁不喜欢听到他们重要？“我——这是有人对我说过的最动听的话。”他安静地坦白道，这可能不是个好主意因为餐馆里仍然非常吵闹。

Laura仍然对他挤挤眼，仿佛还是她听到了。“你应该有空过来吃个饭。”她补充说，“妈妈会喜欢你的。”

Stiles眨着眼，他内心深处的某个地方把它标注为重大之事，但他不能确切地指出为什么它是。他说：“这个邀请真的很诱人，但我有种预感Derek和Cora会全程瞪着我。”

Laura对此挥了挥手，回答说：“你让我来操心我愚笨无知的兄妹。他们有我们之中最善良的心肠，但他们对自己而言都太倔强了。就记住无论何时你想过来，Hale家餐桌上总有个位子对你开放。”

Stiles腼腆地笑了，他点点头。

Laura咧嘴笑起来，又把她的啦啦球对着他晃了晃。“现在回到你朋友身边。我已经占用了你足够长的时间。我会在学校里再见到你。午餐时过来和我坐在一起。”她给了他一个飞吻，然后摇曳生姿地走向她的朋友圈，拖着Kate离开那个她威胁性地挥着叉子的服务生。

Stiles朝着餐馆另一侧走去，他自己的朋友们热情地欢迎他回来。他们早已点好了4份披萨（由店家出钱，也就是免费，因为Boyd的妈妈拥有这家披萨店）。与小镇上的人交朋友确实有好处。

在开始吃东西之前，Stiles给Derek发了一条短信说： ** _祝贺胜利_** _。_

他没有收到回复。

 

\---

 

11点差一刻Melissa在披萨店停下车，Isaac和Stiles再次与Scott拼车。Erica，Malia与Allison一起拼车，而Danny，Jackson与Lydia一起拼车，Boyd有他哥哥来接他。但在他们分开前，他们全都和Isaac交换了手机号，Stiles很感激他们的热情，尽管Isaac对此没什么响应。这个12岁的孩子需要他能认识的所有朋友。

Melissa在他们家房子前停下车，含笑看着他们下车。

Scott从车窗伸出他的脑袋，说：“春假快到了。这次我们打算把我们的马拉松俱乐部放在Jackson家举行。”

“好的。”Stiles说，和Scott做了个他们的特殊握手动作，而Isaac走向房子。“除了我自己和Isaac，我要带其他东西吗？”

“换洗衣服。我们从神秘博士第九任开始，但即使我们整个周末都只看它好让我们可以看到最后一集，我们仍然不能看完。我们——”

Isaac尖叫起来，Stiles意外地晃了晃，他的手撞到车，他咒骂一声。他跑过去看是什么不对劲，他不必走远，因为当他的脚踏上门廊的第一步台阶他就看到了。

有个被剖开的生物堆在他门前，看起来有人用它的血在他家前门上写下了“ ** _欢迎来到_** ** _邻近街坊_** ** _，警长！_** ”

Stiles感到恶心，Isaac跌跌撞撞地爬下台阶，退到Melissa的车旁，脸色灰暗而苍白。他不怪他。他只是站在那里，盯着它，他的大脑将这野生生物的解剖图拼接到一起。这个生物有毛茸茸的爬虫类皮肤，长长的羽状刺，从它的后脑勺一直连到脊柱，最后到尾部。但它的牙齿，老天，好像是长爪一样吓人。它的眼睛像外星人，用死红色瞳孔盯着他。

 ** _El Chupacabra_** ，Stiles马上想到，想起要对此负责的可能会是谁，他变得狂怒，Scott关切地跑到他身边。他说他妈妈已经打了电话给他爸爸，他就在回来的路上，但Stiles忍不住盯着那东西的死眼睛。他发现他自己拍了一张照片，作为附件给Peter发了一条短信说： ** _如果这是你_** ** _的_** ** _一个恶心笑话或者某个恶作剧，那么你真的需要有一个新的幽默感。_**

当Scott注意到他拍了一张什么样的照片，他开始吓坏了，他拖着Stiles回到汽车旁，几乎在害怕那东西某种程度上会活过来。

Stiles严重怀疑这种可能性，因为它的内脏器官以恶意布置的方式散落在他家门廊上。他让Scott推着他和Isaac一起进了他妈妈的车后座。他在令人眩晕的震惊中坐着，心思飞速运转，当街道被警灯的红色和蓝色所淹没，他爸爸终于回来把他再次拉下车。

他爸爸的一个副警长开始记录Stiles的口述证词，当她迅速认识到在这件事上Isaac不会发出一个音节，或是不会起到多大作用。

出于关心，他爸爸整个时间都在旁边徘徊，然后他和副警长走开，去设立警戒，留下Stiles一个人满是震惊地坐在路边。他爸爸看上去对这一切并不意外，这没有逃脱他的注意，让Stiles不禁好奇，自从他们搬到这里以来，他爸爸是否一直有收到这类威胁。他无法凝神思考太久，因为发生了一场骚乱，当他认出是Peter的声音在喊他的名字，Stiles僵住身体。

Peter撕开他爸爸的副警长设置的黄色警戒带，一路冲到Stiles身边，眼睛里充满了一种疯狂的神色。“Stiles——你还好吗？你没有……你受伤了吗？”他急切地问道，抓着Stiles的肩膀。

Stiles瞪着他。“不要假装好像你关心。我不傻。这事彻头彻尾都有你的影子。”

Peter咆哮起来，他纯粹野兽式的声音让Stiles瑟缩了一下。他说：“你认为我和这件事有关？你真的认为我会蠢到危及你或者你的家人？什么样的笨——”

“你是个很不错的骗子，所以我应该怎么想？”Stiles对着他吼回去，他的肩膀颤抖。他猛地推了一下Peter，但尽管Peter身体轻盈，他仍然结实地像一堵墙。他试图挣脱Peter的束缚，无视Peter蓝眼睛里惊恐的神色。“放开我！放开我！你很恶心。你和你一家奇怪的——”

“ ** _别_** 。”Peter缓缓地警告，他迅速拿开了他的手，低下他的头好一会儿，隐藏他的目光。他的双手在他身体两侧张开又合上，他的肩膀紧绷。他突然挺直身体，盯着Stiles的房子好像他因为它在那里而心生怨恨。“这不是我做的。”他冷静地说。

Stiles吞了一下口水，怒火在他喉咙里激烈地膨胀。“我不相信你。”

Peter瑟缩了一下，他的目光像鞭子一样对准Stiles。他张开他的嘴想说些什么，但脸色阴沉着绷紧了身体。

一会儿后，警长从身后走近他，伸出一只手拍在Peter肩上，说：“我认为你最好回家，孩子。有关这一切明天早上我将会质问你，因为我儿子看上去认为与你有关系。”

Peter紧紧点了点头，咬紧他的下巴。他看了Stiles最后一眼，然后转动他的脚后跟，抽出他的手机，疯狂地在上面打着什么然后把它按到他耳边。

Stiles看着他离开，然后把他的注意力转向到来的法医，他扫视着整个门廊，开始搜集残迹，拍照取证。

他爸爸试图说服他去Scott家过夜，但他拒绝离开，更愿意等到这一切结束，好让他可以躲进他房间里。当看到Stiles劝不服，他爸爸叹了口气，任由他。他走去帮助他的副警长驱散多管闲事的邻居们，赶走当地的新闻记者。

Stiles在夜晚的凉意中发着颤，他再次坐在路边，等着法医忙完。

午夜的某个时候Isaac加入他坐到了路边，Stiles有些意外。他本以为Isaac已经和Scott以及Melissa一起走了。但现在他在这里，肩并肩与Stiles坐在一起，不安地啃着他的指甲，警觉地看着他们周围的一切。

大概凌晨三点，法医结束了勘探现场，那时候Stiles已经打起了瞌睡，他爸爸和他的副警长迅速检查了一遍房子，确保里面没人闯入或者有其他讨厌的意外之后，他爸爸告诉他和Isaac可以进房。

他们仨安静地走进房子，各自走向自己的房间来反思。

房子里一切都显得黑暗而安静，Stiles睡意全无地躺在他的床上，被头脑里充斥的内脏和血液的图像所困扰。他无法入睡，一睡着就立即惊恐地醒过来，解开一个噩梦的开端。每次他惊醒，他都快要恐慌症发作，他不敢完全让自己迷迷糊糊地睡去，因为某种未知的恐惧在他的潜意识里窜来窜去。他翻来覆去，直到他心烦意乱地吹着气，走向他的衣柜去拿那些该死的狼，屈服于紧紧搂住它们睡觉的诱惑。

把他的鼻子埋入它们的假毛发之后，Stiles以令人难堪的飞快速度进入了睡眠，一直到第二天中午他才醒过来；全因为香草和茉莉花的味道舒缓着他的不安，无可比拟。

这以它自己的方式既让人安慰又该死。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> *what kind of Kind? 丝带的双关~  
> *Freeze Tag，国外小朋友玩的追赶游戏的一种，一个小朋友是“it”，即追人的那个，其他小朋友就跑不能被他追上，被追上的人就被冻住不能往下玩，除非有人帮他解冻。如果所有人都被冻住，追人的那个人赢，反之就输。


	4. identity

星期一午餐的时候，Stiles躺在音乐教室一排萨克斯风后面的地板上，脑袋枕在手背上，他翻动身体，迷迷糊糊地眨着眼看着天花板的荧光灯，运动鞋鞋底指向不同的方向。他一直没怎么睡好。他做噩梦，有关周六晚上发生的事。有时候，取代那个生物位置的是他爸爸，或者Isaac，或者甚至他自己。

他也一直在回避着Laura和Cora，她们坚持试图在大厅里拦住他，问他发生了什么。不过，Peter当然肯定已经告诉了他们。他肯定笑了。他们也许全都笑了他一下。

Stiles讨厌他在学校里的新身份，因为这场事故让他成了每个年级的谈资。曾经他是个透明人，人群里的另一个小人物，一个无名的新生，而现在他开始从每一个人嘴里听到他的名字，他们全都盯着他，注视着他的一举一动。仿佛他随时会崩溃或痛声大哭。他试图尽可能看上去满不在乎，或者装出勇敢的样子，但这很难。他知道有些谣言指控他这么做，为了获得注意力的某种恶作剧。这最让他困扰。好像他甚至有能力做这种事似的。

听到有人走进这个空房间，Stiles紧绷了身体，灯亮起来，因为它们是运动感应灯。他听到轻盈的脚步走来走去，伴随着一声轻轻的叹息，然后响起乐器调乐的铮铮声，一条长凳被放好的声音（以及紧跟着的人坐上去的嘎吱声），敲打节拍的哒哒声。他转过头，从他藏身的位置看到一个个子不高的黑发女生，她有着苍白的皮肤，红润的脸蛋，长长的卷发，深色的眼睛，颜色像未曾动过的咖啡。比起其他，Stiles更多地注意到她左眼下有颗美人痣。她很漂亮，戴了很难忽视的银色牙套。

“你在看什么？”她问道，甚至没有看向他，她纤细的手指放好在支在她双膝之间的大提琴上。

Stiles想假装他不在这里但那视乎毫无意义。他咕哝道：“没什么。抱歉。”他重新躺回去，盯着天花板。“只是想要安静一下。”

“你不会在这里找到安静。”她指出来，开始演奏。起初声音轻缓柔和，好像她在试图慢慢进入状态，然后她加快节奏，琴弓在琴弦上飞起来。

Stiles闭上眼，让自己在音乐里迷失片刻。这让他想起他过去常常躲在她妈妈音乐室的课桌下，听她弹钢琴。在他的眼睛有机会开始流泪，或他的心脏有机会盛满悲痛之前，他把这段记忆排出了脑海。他与他妈妈感情很深，这样的时刻让他渴望她还活着的日子。

有人跺着脚走进房间，音乐被打断了。

黑发女生发出嘶嘶声，咬着牙说：“ ** _Kathryn_** 。”

Stiles睁开他的眼睛，眨了眨眼，转过头看到Kate露出一个刻薄的坏笑围着黑发女生打转。她就像一只秃鹫围着热浪逼人的沙漠里的一具新鲜尸体。

Kate说：“多可爱。它知道我的名字。”

黑发女生沉下脸，她的银色牙套几乎威胁性地发着光。“你想要什么？除了浪费我的宝贵时间之外。”

“哦甜心……”Kate玩着她的头发，发出“啧啧”的声音，然后看了Stiles所在的位置一眼。“我需要一点隐私。所以滚开，金属头公主殿下。”

“呸！”黑发女生啐了一口，看上去很愤怒，但她仍然收拾好东西，从地板上抓过她的背包。“多典型。你知道的，这个房间对所有人开放。你不能因为你想舔别人的脸就把我赶出去。”黑发女生抱怨说，“而且我的名字是 ** _Paige_** 。不是公主殿下。有原创性一回，不指出我戴牙套的事实。想要矫正牙齿没什么错的。你也许也会从中受益。仅供参考。”

“打哈欠。现在多无聊。”Kate手一弹，打发走Paige。

Paige瞪着她，然后又瞪着Stiles，仿佛不知何故这也是他的错，然后她发出很大的声响离开，在她身后猛地摔上门。

当Kate走向他这边，Stiles坐起来，然后站好。

“你和我需要谈谈，Stilinski。”Kate说，她站在萨克斯风架子的另一端。她拨弄着其中一个的吹口，继续说道：“Laura付我一百块钱来扮演理智之声，所以仔细听清楚，因为我的男朋友一直闷闷不乐地计较你无视他的短信和电话这件事。”她吹了吹气，低声自语说：“我受够了这种高中废话。”

“我不想跟你或是Peter或是任何人说话。”Stiles说，Kate过激的语言让他瑟缩了一下，但他防御性地交叉抱起双臂。“所以你可以回去说你做过了。这样你可以拿钱，让我一个人待着。”

“长大一点，金凤花*。”Kate讽刺性地反击说，“克服一下你娇弱的感情，用你脑袋两边的两个洞来达到预期目的。”

Stiles慢慢呼出一口气，放下双手，好让他可以期待地看着她。

“好孩子。”Kate讽刺地表扬说，“听着。你需要面对一下这里的事实。有人想要对付你爸爸，而这绝对不是某个22岁，内裤全都从马来西亚进口的人，因为他对与他那相当惊人的家伙相接触的面料的质量要求就有那么该死的精确。”

Stiles做了个鬼脸，愤恨地从她刚才给他的关于Peter的视觉效果中恢复过来。

“我知道人们说什么因为他们说话，而这里有很多你不明白，因为有比你以为的要多得多的事情在发生。”Kate继续说，双手插腰，“这个小镇建立在秘密之上，亲爱的，我知道你感觉像在圈外，但相信我，ole Petey-Pie*是最不值得你担心的。你知道我父亲是谁吗？”

Stiles眨了眨眼，说：“是的。”

“提醒我一下他是谁。”

“市长？”Stiles真的被这谈话的突然转向给弄糊涂了。

Kate坏笑起来，好像她赞同他的答案，她说：“你知道我爸爸是怎么被选上的吗？”

“不，但我有种感觉你会告诉我。”

“黑暗政治。”Kate报告说，“在他当市长之前，他们常称他为房地产大王，因为他拥有比肯山几乎每块地产。你知道我爸爸是怎么得到这一切的吗？嗯，Gerard插手很多领域的事情。我知道的至少有三种，但尽管那样，我也并不真的知道。他是个狡猾的老头，有一点控制狂。你还跟的上我吗，苗条小子？”

Stiles眨眨眼。“我，呃——想是的？”

“他对房地产市场的控制有助于他从这些傻瓜似的小镇居民手里压榨大部分他所需要的选票。取消抵押品赎回权与驱逐的威胁是让他高坐办公室的保障。所以，你爸爸票选为警长是在我父亲不知情的情况下完成的。”Kate解释说，“上任警长离开翘辫子的时候，我老爸心里早已有人选，但这个古怪小镇里的少数几个有投票权的人让你爸爸调到了这里，因为他拥有另一个人没有的能力。其中之一包括不屈的脊梁与有道德准则，还跟得上？”

Stiles缓缓点头。

“我不是无偿把这些信息告诉你，你知道的。”Kate继续说，她歪着头，仿佛要看透他的灵魂似的打量着他，“在你我之间，我更关心我自己的脑袋而不是其他人的。但我对Hale家有这样一个该死的令人恼火的软肋，而且我有点太过喜欢Peter不能只是坐视不管，让你的手指指向错误的人。你想要帮助你爸爸吗？那么开始调查你爸爸在这里的真正原因。开始调查这里即将有一轮新的市长选举而你爸爸当警长正如何破坏我老爸连任的机会。”

Stiles默默点头。

Kate刻薄地笑了，轻轻拍着他的脸蛋好像她同情他。然后她用一种恐吓的方式掸了掸他肩膀。“Peter做两种事——他发现你的弱点，他利用这个弱点。但这个小傻瓜不会伤害一只飞虫。老实说，我想你可以说我是这段感情里暴力施压的一方。”

Stiles完全可以看到这点。他在她太过小心抓着他肩膀的力量之下坐立不安。

“我的人……”Kate停下来，好笑地对某种Stiles不明白的东西笑起来。她终于放开他。“他很擅长假装是个坏家伙，你知道的？他很有些历史，没错，但我们不都是吗。你以为他自愿和他姐姐以及她幸福的小家庭住在一起？你的确知道他父母发生了不幸，对吗？你以为Isaac Lahey是唯一一个在一场不幸的火灾中失去了一切的孩子？”

Stiles感到一种不祥之感冲走他的困惑，让他全身冰冷。他呆若木鸡地看着她将她的头发甩到肩膀之后，大步走出门外。

开门的时候，Kate停了一下，说：“你想知道为什么Peter纠缠着你吗？”这是一个反问句。“他很善于发觉潜力。他纠缠你是因为你聪明，有能力，还因为你让他想起他失去的小弟弟。也许在你把他赶走之前，你应该考虑给他一个公平的机会。”她就此停下，离开了房间。

下一节课的铃声响起，Stiles疲倦地揉了揉他的脸，然后抓上他的背包。那天剩下的时间里他一直开着小差，完全迷失在他的思绪里。

 

\---

 

当放学后Stiles和Isaac骑着单车回到他们家，Peter正坐在门廊台阶上，手里拿着另一个毛绒玩具。

Stiles把钥匙递给Isaac好让他进房。他走近Peter，Peter没有站起来，只是警觉地看着他手里的灰狼。“Derek有多少毛绒玩具？”

Peter给了他一个锋利的微笑，说：“足够多。”

“足够多干什么？”

Peter只是坏笑起来。

一阵尴尬的沉默降临在他们身上。

Stiles坐立不安。他不太会应付尴尬的沉默。“你的女朋友很吓人。”他说，找不到其他好说的。

Peter盯着他，说：“她是个贱人。”然后他补充道：“但那正是我喜欢她的主要原因。”

Stiles对此皱起眉。“那是个古怪的偏好。”他评论道。

Peter只是坐直身体，抓住他的手腕，将Stiles的手指放在他下巴下面和脖子一侧的脉搏上。他专注地意味深长地盯着Stiles，说：“问我是否和发生的事情有任何关系。如果我的脉搏跳动，你会知道我在撒谎。如果脉搏平稳，那么就是实话。”

Stiles的手指在Peter不正常的温暖的皮肤上颤动，他咕哝道：“你感觉像是在发高烧。”

“这是看待它的一种方法，我想。”Peter回答，他露出之前Kate那种好笑的表情。仿佛他在笑某种Stiles不明白的东西。“问我。”他坚持说。

Stiles叹了口气，问：“你与在我家门口那东西还有那个……留言所发生的事有任何关系吗？”

“不。”Peter的脉搏很平稳。

“但你一直知道那东西是真的？”Stiles问。“我看到了，Peter。那不是恶作剧。那是真实生物。”

Peter撅起他的嘴，不情愿地咬牙说：“是的。”

Stiles控制着想揍他的冲动，Peter突然笑起来好像他知道。这令人气愤。“现在绝对不是回答单个字的时候”他警告说，“你从没真的在写论文，是吗？”

这使得Peter脸上的笑容消失。他叹了口气，说：“是的。”

“你甚至真的需要我的帮助？不管怎样，你在试图做什么？捕捉它？俘虏它？用照片赚钱？”

“一次一个问题。”Peter轻轻建议。他膝盖上的双手痉挛着握成拳头。

“你需要我的帮助吗？”

“是的。”

“为什么？”

“你是研究技巧比绝大多数人都要好的梦幻般的共鸣板。”Peter不情愿地补充说：“甚至是我。”

Stiles拒绝因这表扬而感到太过兴奋。

Pter叹了口气。“当做是测试，如果你想。你彻底通过的测试。”

Stiles皱起眉。“你甚至有上大学吗？”

“有些跑题了，但是是的。主要是网络课程。”

Stiles再次调转话题方向，问道：“你打算拿我给你的信息想干什么？”

“把它拿出来吃。”Peter讽刺地回答说，他的脉搏变得不稳起来，但不是非常明显。他说，“俘虏它。”平稳的脉搏。

“为什么？”

“为什么 ** _不_** ？”Peter咆哮起来，他的眼睛闪烁着危险的光，Stiles几乎可以发誓他看到它们变了颜色，但这肯定是灯光的原因。“你看到它了。我应该允许它自由地驰骋，猛地扑向它撞上的每只鹿和波美拉尼亚狗，直到它开始渴望 ** _更大的_** 游戏？比如说一个婴儿？”

Stiles瞪着他，但他明白了。“为什么料理那样的事情是你的责任？”

Peter没有回答。他像狼一样笑起来，说：“问我其他的东西。我不认为你做好了接受那个答案的准备。”

“ ** _El Chupacabra_** 被砍死在我家门廊，而你不认为我做好了你和其他人没有告诉我的任何事的 ** _准备_** ？”Stiles愤怒地说，沮丧地把他的手抽走。“去你的。”

Peter的微笑消失成一条直线。“相信我，我想要告诉你。但亲爱的姐姐已经明确表示禁止我这么做。”他解释说，看上去相当恼火，“Talia已经认为把你牵涉进来的我是一个傻瓜，尽管你父亲是警长。”

“那是什么意思？”

“这 ** _意味着_** ，”Peter说，站起来，向前逼近，步入Stiles的私人空间。“你应该和你爸爸谈一谈为什么他会接手警长的职位。”

“你是今天第二个告诉我它的人。”Stiles咕哝着说，在Peter压迫性的目光下站立不安。“为什么 ** _你_** 就不能告诉我，既然你知道 ** _所有人_** 和 ** _所有事_** 。”

Peter没有受他自己的话被扔回他脸上的干扰。“我告诉你了。我不能。我想，但我不能。”

“对你来说真是方便啊，Peter。”

Peter给了他一个锋利的微笑，但拒绝被对他的讽刺和指责语气所威胁。

Stiles沮丧地呼出一口气，说：“你知道是谁在门口留下那些威胁信息吗？”

Peter脸上的神情变暗了。仿佛看着晴朗的蓝天不知打哪儿冒出雷云。“我有一些猜想。”他滴水不漏地说。

“是吗？”Stiles说，紧紧看着Peter，他补充问道：“Argent市长是其中一个吗？”

Peter看上去被这个问题打了个措手不及。他皱起眉。“Kate跟你说了什么？”

“不够多，那是肯定的。”

Peter把灰狼塞进Stiles胸前好让他可以伸手去拿他的手机。“那个女人太好开火了。”他喃喃地说，在他手机上敲出一个号码，把手机按在他耳旁。然后他离开，走向他的车，把Stiles留在那里，没有道别。

不是说Stiles在乎，但他仍然还有几个他想问的问题。他叹了口气，看着Peter对着他的手机争论着，然后爬进他的车，好让他可以倒车，驶向街道。

Stiles跺着脚走向他家的房子，尽量试图不去感到他被人监视着。当他看向邻居的房子，他可以发誓他看到窗户的某个窗帘迅速被拉上。他眯起他的眼睛，然后不情愿地耸耸肩不去在意，太专注其他的事情而不能真正再次开始他的女巫理论。

不过当他进了屋，他还是锁上了门。

Stiles思考着Kate和Peter告诉他的一切，在厨房走动开始准备晚餐。当他把炖菜放进炉子里开始煨，他思考着他想对他爸爸说的话。他在餐桌上坐下来，一边等着炖菜慢慢煮好一边写作业。

一会儿之后Isaac带着他的作业加入了他，他们并排坐着，沉默地写作业。

Stiles想Isaac可能开始习惯他和他爸爸了，因为从很多小细节可以看出他在家里比在其他任何地方都开放的多。他还是不怎么说话或有回应，但Stiles知道他需要时间。

大概八点差一刻，他爸爸进来了，和他们打过招呼后，他第一件事就是直接走进他的房间换下他的警服。

Stiles从桌上收拾好他的书和作业，拿着它们上楼进了他的房间，丢在他床上。他回到厨房，Isaac也写完了作业，收拾了他那边，拿着它们离开了。

桌子铺好后，Stiles给每个人盛好饭菜，不等他们就吃起来。Isaac和他爸爸加入了他，也开始大快朵颐。

可以预见地，他爸爸说：“你今天过的怎么样？”这个问题是问的Isaac，他只是耸耸肩，专注地吃着东西。他爸爸将目光转向他。“你呢？”

“不错。”Stiles微妙地说。“我实际上在想我们是否可以谈一谈？”

他爸爸关心地皱起眉，但他点点头，于是这个话题就此为止。

Isaac收拾了桌子，把盘子放进洗碗机，然后他走向客厅去看《 _舞蹈辣妈/Dance Moms》_ 。令人吃惊的是他很喜欢看这个真人秀。

Stiles把剩菜放进特百惠餐盒，塞进冰箱，然后转过身面向他爸爸，他正耐心地沉默地坐在餐桌上。他在他老爸对面坐下，手指轻轻敲击着桌面，思考着他该如何开口。

警长扬起双眉，说：“你心里在想什么，儿子？”

“你为什么接受这份工作？”Stiles脱口而出，并为此默默地斥责他自己。他本想慢慢地过渡到这个问题。

他爸爸看上去猝不及防，但他的表情里没有一丝愧疚。“因为这个小镇需要有人看顾。”他简单地说，“不会视而不见的人。”

“但你视而不见的会是什么？”Stiles探究道，“爸爸，发生了什么事？我——你知道你可以告诉我任何事，对吗？就像即使看上去很疯狂的事。我的思想很开放。”

他爸爸只是悲伤地微笑起来。“我知道。这方面你像你母亲。”

Stiles因为这句评论而变得安静。

他爸爸叹了口气，靠回他的椅子。“我不想让你担心。如果那天晚上的东西让你担心我好不好——”

“爸爸，不，”Stiles打断他，“我的意思是，是的，它让我担心。但不止这些。你明白我知道那东西是什么？El Chupacabra？它有敲响任何你的警钟吗？”

他爸爸的脸色变换着多种有趣的表情，然后他下了决心。“你太过该死的好奇。”他咕哝着说，但他听上去很骄傲。“比肯山——它是一个特别的地方。”

“怎么特别？我们是说像《哈利·波特》一样特别或是——它是——它是像《欢迎来到地狱之门》*？等等，你是这个剧本里的Buffy*，还是Peter是？我是什么？我是Giles？我不想做Peter版Buffy的Giles。我宁愿做Xander或者甚至是Willow。尽管我不会任何魔法。”

他爸爸看上去被逗乐了。“你看了太多电视。”但随后他说，“我猜这种对比不是太离谱。地狱之门的理论，我是指。它还是有点儿歪曲，但很接近了。我自己还在搞清楚。上一任警长留下的手册并没有给我太多信息，那显然是小镇建立之初就代代相传的。很多也过时了。我在摸索着走。”

“哇哦，”Stiles说，消化着这个信息。他又是震惊又是敬佩。他爸爸如此熟悉于这样的超自然世界，这很酷。“我有这么多的问题——”

“不。”他爸爸说，尽可能温柔地否决他。“我已经透露了太多，你甚至不该问我这些问题。它让我放弃我的工作原则。这是有关人们的安全。这是第一位的。”

“但我是你儿子。”Stiles埋怨说，“我不会大着嘴巴到处说。我可以保守秘密。为什么你不能告诉我？”

“这是为了你好。”他爸爸坚持说，“我不能阻止你研究或者自己把事情串起来，但我不想你过多地参与或者被卷进去。我和你的朋友Peter有过一场明确的小对话。”

“Peter不是我的朋友。”这是他的自动回答，仿佛与Peter撇清关系会帮助他。它没有。“而他和这有什么关系？他就像你的顾问吗？你知道他一直从我这里获取信息对吗？”

他爸爸的眼皮抽搐起来，Stiles默默地想知道他是否让他血压升高了。“不要管它就是了，孩子。”他爸爸警告说。“就像我说的，我不能阻止你研究，但我把它约束到这个层面。它应该停留在纯学术好奇心的水平上。明白吗？你让我来处理其他的事，好吗？我不想还要担心你。”

Stiles给了他一个顺服的微笑。“那我要担心你吗？”他反问。

警长紧皱起眉摇了摇头。

“好的。”他说，感觉有点内疚，因为他某部分是在撒谎。“但我们隔壁邻居怎么样？她们是女巫吗？”

“据我所知不是。”他爸爸说，哇哦，好吧。这意味着女巫 ** _的确_** 存在。“别担心。”

Stiles点点头，但这无济于他在担心的事实。

他爸爸拍了拍他肩膀，然后走向客厅加入Isaac。

Stiles爬上他的房间，打开他的笔记本电脑。他开始翻找最近80年的当地新闻，潜心研究起来。

 

\---

 

午夜过后俩小时，Stiles感到被引导至他研究的终点。他知道为此他必须要做什么。所以他穿上帽衫和他的运动鞋，蹑手蹑脚来到Isaac的房间。他露出一个大大的微笑摇醒了沉睡中的接近青春期的孩子。

Isaac疑惑地眯起他惺忪的睡眼。

“那么，呃——你想和我一起去找一个巨大的神圣树干吗？你不是必须去但我不想一个人去。考虑把它看成是一种亲密体验？我们遇到危险的机会很小。”Stiles喋喋不休地说，看到Isaac困倦的脸上浮现出怀疑的神色，他几乎笑起来。“好吧。回去睡你的觉。我自己去，然后你可以躺在这张美好而温暖的床上，好奇着你美好的， ** _亲切_** 耐心的，和善的哥哥是否被咬死了。”

Isaac轻轻叹了口气，开始溜出床外去换暖和一点的衣服。

Stiles挥着拳头跳起来，等着Isaac换好衣服。然后他们蹑手蹑脚地走下楼梯，从后门出来，绕到前门去取他们的山地车。Stiles有一个从他爸爸的工具箱里顺来的手电筒小心地放在他的后兜里。

天气很凉，街道湿湿的，所以Stiles很小心地骑着单车。身后的街道越来越小，他引着Isaac来到Scott家，注意到Melissa的车不在，这意味着她肯定在医院上夜班。所以他爬上Scott家窗户边的那棵树，然后从敞开的窗户里爬进去。他跳到Scott的身上，欣赏着Scott吓坏的样子。

“伙计！”

Stiles笑着滚到地板上。

Scott把他所有枕头都扔到Stiles身上。“你在做什么？你几乎把我吓出心脏病。现在是什么时候？”

“两点左右。”当他终于冷静下来，Stiles说，“Isaac和我打算进保护林区去找以前可能是一棵魔法树的东西。”

Scott看着他，仿佛他失去了所有理智。

“这很重要！”Stiles发誓说，在他胸前心脏处画了个“X”，“你想和我们一起去还是你要差劲地待在这里？”

Scott看上去犹豫不决。“保护林在夜里这个时候并不非常安全。”他弱弱地辩解说，“我听说过—— ** _故事_** 。”

“呐，我们会没事的。这甚至不是满月。现在是新月。如果你相信民间传说，它意味着大部分超自然生物是在它最虚弱的时候。”

“什么？”Scott惊呼道，“你说 ** _大部分_** 是什么意思？”

Stiles只是朝他扔了一条牛仔裤，它降落在Scott头顶。“穿上它就是了。我会在路上解释。”

Scott小声嘟囔着什么，但他爬出了床，套上他的牛仔裤，然后去找他的毛衣（以及吸入器）。

5分钟后他们从他家前门出来，在房子的侧面与Isaac汇合。

Stiles将他用谷歌地图导航时在他脑海里画出来的地图视像化，他们仨全都跨上他们的山地自行车，开始朝通往保护林区的那条路出发。

Stiles喋喋不休地讲述着他和Kate，然后和Peter的对峙，以及他和他爸爸的对话。然后他讲起他在旧报道里读到的发生在比肯山的所有奇怪的事，它们只是被写成是普通的动物攻击或者异闻，掩盖了这些神秘事件。但它们并非全都如此。有些是神秘生物做的（比如El Chupacabra）。

“但是Hale家与这一切有什么关系呢？”Scott气喘吁吁地问，他在Stiles左边踩着单车，而Isaac在Stiles右边做着同样的事。

“这就是了。我不是那么肯定，但我想他们是某种守护者或是处刑人或是类似的角色。”Stiles推断说，尽管它听起来很可笑。这是唯一解释得通的理由。“他们和警长一起合作以保证小镇的安全之类的。”

“哇，”Scott静静地吹了口气，“伙计，那是——哇。你爸爸！”

“我知道。”Stiles赞同说。他加快速度，改变前进的方向，拐进一条名叫“弯曲狼道”的自行车道。“我们就快到了。”当他们在小路上越走越远，他宣布说。

小树枝在他们轮子底下啪地折断，他们进入了保护林区更深处。突然他停下来，这导致Isaac和Scott急转弯停住。他爬下他的单车，把它扔在地上，奔跑着穿过一片树林，来到一片宽敞区域。当他看到他研究的终点，他停了下来。

Scott赶上来，磕磕绊绊地走到他身边，喘着气，Isaac把手伸进他的口袋里，环顾着四周。

Stiles从他后兜里掏出手电筒，打开。他往前走近这片宽敞区域中心的那个巨大树干，围着它走着，打量着每个细节。

Scott走近了一点，说：“那么这棵古树和这一切有什么关系？”

“你相信直到这棵树被砍倒之前，没有发生过超自然事件吗？这棵树是在19世纪初这个小镇的创始部落安置在这里的。尽管年代久远，有一篇文章记载了它的历史。”Stiles解释说，踏上树干的中心，“有传说说这棵树以前是一个活生生的生物。保护比肯山的某种守护者，直到它被某种仁慈的生物所捕获。

“我想，是叫做Trickster*的某种生物把守护者以这种形态困住。”他跳下来，跪着爬行着，用手电在根部寻找某种标志。“我还读到过在它最终被砍倒之前，全美国的所有部落以前都会来到这里，做仪式。不过查不到是哪种仪式或者说他们指的是什么部落。我想也许这些部落不是在做好的那种献祭。”他说，“这就是为什么他们把它砍倒。为了阻止这里发生的事。那时起也停止了下雨，这肯定是很重要的事。但那只是一种猜测。”

Scott在寒意中打了个颤，说：“我感到很不安。我们现在能回去了吗？你已经找到了你吓人的圣树。让我们回去吧。”

“但Isaac还没准备要走呢。”Stiles说，继续沿着树桩边缘爬行。他没有错过Isaac顿时吹了吹气的样子，轻轻笑了一下，很高兴他能让那个安静的孩子有所反应。“你们这些家伙很差劲，你们知道吗？你们的冒险精神在哪里？”

“在家，安然无恙。正是 ** _我_** 应该在的地方。哦老天，我妈妈会要我的命，如果她知道我在做这种事。”Scott听上去非常矛盾，“如果一头熊冲出来怎么办？如果是一只郊狼或者山狮？我不想被咬死。为什么我会让你说服我做这种事？一个斧头杀人犯可能随时会从树林里弓步出来。我太年轻了还不能死。”

“野外的绝大多数动物也是，但你听不到它们的抱怨。主要是因为它们已经死了但是——好吧，我跑题了。别这么戏剧化。”Stiles说，Scott摇晃着他的吸入器，吸了一大口空气，因为他的恐慌开始引发一场哮喘发作。看到其中一个树根上的刻印，Stiles停下来，弯下身子，“嘿，我想我找到了—— ** _噢_** ！”他叫起来，手往上甩戳到他后脑勺的痛处，他的视线跟随着一颗在地上翻滚然后滚进湿草堆里的白色石头。他立刻晃动他的脑袋，恰好看到Peter露出洋洋自得的坏笑从阴影里走出来，左手抛着另一块白色石头。这真的应该说明了有关Stiles的什么，当他看到只是Peter，他 ** _松了一口气_** 。

然而Scott却马上开始吓坏起来，躲到Isaac背后把他当掩护。

Stiles翻了个白眼，说：“Scott，放松。只是笨蛋Peter。”

Peter好笑地扬起他的头。

“哦。”Scott喘着气说。他从Isaac身边走开。“我是Scott。”他说，因为为什么他不会说这种话。“我只是想说谢谢你。”

Stiles难堪地呻吟起来，因为他能想到这将会是怎么回事。

然而Peter看上去很感兴趣。“谢我？为了什么？”

“为了所有——你不是处死坏人或恶生物吗？”Scott问，没注意到Stiles疯狂地摇着头做警告的样子。“Stiles说你和你的家人就像守护者。”

Stiles再次呻吟起来，在他的额头上拍了一巴掌。

Peter看上去被极大地逗乐了。“是这样吗？”他看向Stiles，“守护者？”

“我有个 ** _理论_** 。”Stiles悻悻地嘟囔道，尽管他的脸颊红了起来。“你没有完全否认任何东西。”

Peter把他的手背在身后，他坏笑起来，说：“你们这些小孩子不应该出现在这里。”

“而 ** _你_** 可以？”Stiles瞪着他反击道。

Peter只是耸耸肩。“这片保护区有一半属于我的家庭。”他的坏笑延伸为一个全是牙齿的得意大笑，坦白说相当吓人，“猜猜你们恰好在哪一半？”

“他说的没错！”Scott尖叫道，“这就是为什么我们正要离开。对吗？Stiles？”

“好吧。”Stiles吹了吹气，从树桩上跳下来。他把手电与手机对准树根。“就让我拍一张照片。”他再次寻找那个刻印，舌头因为专注而露了出来。他皱起眉，他找不到它。“等等——它刚才就在 ** _这里_** 。”他跪下来，靠得更近。

什么都没有。

Stiles坐回他的膝盖之上，百思不得其解。Peter伸出一只手在他肩膀上拍了拍，他跳了一下。

“来吧。该走了。”Peter决定说，举起Stiles好像他 ** _没什么_** 重量，然后把他放好在地上。他朝他单车的方向推了Stiles一下。“走。”

“但是——”Stiles开始反抗，Peter不断推推搡搡，他绊了一下脚。“老天，好的！”他气冲冲地往前走，Isaac和Scott跟在他身后，直到他们走到了他们的单车旁。Stiles并不意外地看到Peter的兰博基尼从停在路旁的地方静静地发出轰隆声。他跨上他的单车，说：“你到底怎么找到我们的？你怎么知道我们就在这里？你在巡逻吗？”

Peter倒退着走向他的车，说：“让我们只是说……你有一个 ** _清晰无误_** 的心跳声。”

Stiles露出恼火的神情。“这不好笑。”

“谁好笑了？”Peter扔给他一个锋利的笑容，然后爬上他的车，做了一个让他们先骑单车的动作。他们骑车往主路走，他开车跟在他们身后。

“伙计。”Scott在Stiles身旁踩着单车，喘着气说，“他有点吓人。Hale一家都是这样吗？我是说我听到过流言但我从没见过他们任何一个。他们不是全都吓人对吧？”

Stiles哼了一下。“如果不是更糟糕。还没见过他们所有人，但我遇到了足够多，我想。不过Laura相当酷。”他推断说。

Peter跟着他们一路回到Scott的家，Isaac和Stiles看着他进去。

注意到他妈妈的车仍然不在，Scott无疑松了一口气。他朝Isaac和Stiles竖了个大拇指，然后消失在他家里。

Peter轻轻地按响他的喇叭，做出一个不耐烦的手势让他们继续。

Stiles翻了翻白眼，但Isaac当开始往他们家那条街的方向骑车前进，他跟在身后。

一会儿之后他们到了前草坪，把单车扔在一边，Peter把车停到路边。

“你先进去。”Stiles轻轻告诉Isaac。

Isaac犹豫了一下，越过Stiles的肩膀看了Peter一眼，然后看着Stiles。

“走吧，我马上就进来。”Stiles保证说。

Isaac若有所思地看了Peter一眼，然后双手插进他牛仔裤的口袋，走向房子后门。

Stiles等到Isaac看不见了才走向Peter的车。

Peter摇下副驾驶的车窗好让Stiles能倚进来，期待地看着Stiles。

“所以Scott之前说的那些东西——他是我最好的朋友，好吗？我把所有事都告诉他。他不会告诉任何人任何东西。”Stiles发誓说。

Peter用他左手手指敲击着方向盘的表面，冷静地回答：“我应该希望不。”

“他不会的。”Stiles坚持说：“而且——我也不会。”

Peter的视线跳到他的脸上，露出一种沉思的表情，然后他说：“这点不必你来说服我。”

“没错，”Stiles说，“因为我们必须记住是 ** _你_** 先用这一切接近我的。所以我知道这么多，这是你的错。”

Peter缓缓露出一个坏笑。“你知道的没你想象的那么多。”

“啊，又来这套神秘的言论。”Stiles抱怨说，朝Peter的脸伸出一个指头，“那么为什么 ** _你_** 不把谜题遗失的部分给我呢？”

“现在为什么我要这么做？”Peter说，因为他是个混蛋，不想让Stiles活的太轻松。“进屋去。”

“ ** _你_** 进去。”Stiles嘟囔着说，然后他转过头看着邻居家的房子。“我认为她们是女巫。你能确认这点吗？因为我爸爸不。”

“我不认为她们是任何东西。”Peter回答。他几乎没朝那栋房子的方向瞥上几眼。

Stiles恼怒地看了他一眼。“不是有什么你可以判断的方法吗？你是这里的处刑人。”

Peter挑起一条眉毛。“你被极大地误导了。”

“直到你告诉我不一样的说法或者提供比这个理论更好的解释之前，我会坚持这个想法的，谢谢你。”Stiles毫不认错地俏皮地说。

Peter叹了口气。“进去。”

“但那些女巫——”

“ ** _我会调查的_** 。”Peter不耐烦地打断他，“ ** _进去_** 。”

“好吧。”Stiles吹了吹气。他正要动身这么做，但Peter非常迅速地伸出手，比应该可能的更快，抓住了Stiles的手腕，阻止了他的动作。“什么？”他抱怨说，“我不能真的进去，如果你不让我。”

“如果我再次在这个时候的树林里发现你或你的小朋友们，”Peter缓缓地说，“我不会犹豫喊出我们的守卫犬来追你们。”

Stiles瞪着Peter，然后他说：“它们是——它们是真的狗还是某种其他生物的修辞说法因为——”

Peter只是坏笑起来。

“好吧。”Stiles飞快地说，“我明白了。是的。 ** _完全_** 明白。不会再次在深夜闯入私人领地。不会。”

Peter满意地放开了他的手腕。“很好。去休息一下。你明天有一场长曲棍球比赛。”

“什么？ ** _你到底怎么_** ——”Stiles沮丧地看着Peter把车开走，他甚至没来得及把问题问出口。他朝自己抱怨着，走向房子后面，把他爸爸的手电还回后门那里的工具箱。当他蹑手蹑脚地进屋上他房间时他安静下来。等他感到安全了，他又埋怨起来，很失望他如此接近于发现他所寻找的。他知道那棵树可能是解锁很多事情的钥匙。当他脱下衣服爬上床搂着Derek的狼，这个念头一直在他脑海里打转。

在他入睡之前，他有了这个短暂的想法，将它们命名为混乱，狡黠和真相*。

 

\---

 

周二早上他做早餐时扭伤了他的手腕，这真的很讽刺。别问他怎么做到的因为这是Stiles。他可以不费吹灰之力做到最笨拙的事。这不是说Finstock教练会让他做除了热板凳以外的事，但他的生日就在 ** _两天_** 之后。谁会在他们生日的 ** _两天_** 之前扭伤手腕？

Stiles Stilinski很显然。他只是很幸运这不是他写字的那只手。

他爸爸早就走了，所以他不得不自己笨手笨脚地去拿急救箱，悲惨地试图包扎他自己的手腕，然后Isaac走下楼梯，无言地接了过来。他把Stiles的手腕包的像个艺术品，当他意识到Isaac能做的这么好是因为他很 ** _熟练_** 于这么做，这让某种像是悲痛的情绪沉在他心里。

Stiles没有问，看着他包扎。他咬着他的舌头直到他可以尝到血的味道，他 ** _没有_** 问。

Isaac用一个小金属夹子把绷带固定在Stiles的手腕之下，然后他默默地站起身，关掉了炉上的火，把仍在炉上平底锅里沸腾着的烧焦的培根丢进垃圾篓。他把平底锅放进水槽，打开水龙头，然后抓起两个碗，两个勺和Stiles一直试图强迫他爸爸吃的那包有机无谷类苹果麦片。他给Stiles倒了一碗，然后倒给他自己。他把牛奶倒进两只碗里，把勺丢进去，然后端着他的碗坐到餐桌的另一侧，安静地吃着。

对于Isaac的体贴，Stiles感到某种温暖而喜爱的情绪在他胸口扩张。他坐上他的座位，用他没受伤的那只手吃着麦片。当他吃完，他收拾好他用急救箱弄出来的一堆混乱，然后把它放进楼上浴室水槽下的指定位置。然后他把所有的作业和书本塞进他的背包，把他的长曲棍球球衣套在他白色T恤外面，对着浴室里镜子里的他自己发出惊叹，打量着“24”的印号，然后转身好让他可以看到印在背面的他的姓氏。

当他回到厨房，Isaac已经准备好出发了，他不安地拽紧他的书包背带。

Stiles锁好前门，然后他们走下楼梯，跨上他们的单车，像每个早上一样骑向Isaac的学校。他说：“谢谢你。包扎我的手腕。我……谢谢。”

Isaac只是看着他好一会儿，然后把他的单车推向单车棚，上了锁。他不发一言地走了进去。

Stiles看着他进去，然后开始向他自己的学校出发。

 

\---

 

预科生物课上，Stiles很难集中注意力听讲，因为他的左手手腕疼个不停，而这还只是第一节课。他只睡了30分钟的事实也没有帮助。

他的老师分发了以昨天晚上阅读题为基础的小测验，Stiles无比肯定他不会得比B更高的分数。当老师宣布答题时间结束后，他揉了揉他的前额，把他的试卷递给前桌。然后老师宣布他会放映影片《传染病/Contagion》，解释说希望他们做笔记，好让他们可以写关于电影与他们此刻在课堂上的所作所为是如何息息相关的总结性小论文。

“论文截稿日期是星期五，所以明智地利用这个宽限期。”Mr. Harris说，扫视着整个教室。“坐你们想坐的位置。”

Stiles叹了口气，摸索着找出一个螺旋形图案的笔记本和一支笔，然后把它们啪的一声放在他座位前的台面上。灯熄灭了，电影在普罗米休斯电子白板上开始放映，一阵微风从安装在教室门口从左往右转动的落地扇吹来，飘过教室。

Stiles咬着他的下嘴唇，在课桌下翘起左腿，来回动弹着，脚轻轻敲击着地板。他在他的座位上坐立不安，试图集中注意力连贯做笔记，但他的手腕疼，疼，疼个不停。

Cora滑向他身旁的座位，受到虐待一般叹了口气，抓起他受伤的手腕。

Stiles惊讶地僵住身体，满以为她做某些类似箍紧或者施加甚至更多的压力的刻薄的事情。

Cora，忠实于她一贯令人困惑的本性，做了相反的事。她只是用她的右手轻轻握住它，用左手做笔记。

Stiles挺直身体，当他注意到他手腕的疼痛正慢慢消退为一种隐隐作痛但可以忽视的钝痛感。他探询地看了她一眼。

Cora甚至没有抬头看他，她说：“人类接触有助于缓解痛苦。”

“貌似有理。但你怎么 ** _知道_** 身在痛苦之中？”Stiles问道，也许有点太过大声，因为有些同学转过头来看着他们，而Mr. Harris从他的讲台后瞪过来。

Cora朝他嘘了一声，回答说：“你很容易读懂。很显然。你做鬼脸。”

“什么样的鬼脸？”

“很傻，很恼人的鬼脸——仿佛你需要他人把你从悲惨中解救出来。”Cora咬牙说，她的手指在他的手腕周围抽搐着，仿佛她正克制着想要采取暴力行为的冲动。“那种总让我想揍你的鬼脸。”

Stiles闭紧他的嘴，猜想他不应该在这件事上得寸进尺。他在心里做笔记要查一查人类接触和痛苦，因为Cora是Hale家的一员，而那意味着什么事。

他只是还没弄明白那到底是什么。

 

\---

 

Stiles走出他乏味的第二节课，发现Cora在 ** _等着_** 他。

他们接下来的两节课（预科历史和英语），Cora将他置于她的身影之下，仿佛这不关任何人的事，每次他请求她放开他，允诺说去医护室拿一些Tylenol镇痛药，她脸上就会出现便秘的表情，说：“我不喜欢药物在你身上的味道。现在闭嘴，注意听讲。”

Stiles，思考着某些事情，非常想知道那到底是什么意思，到底她怎么知道什么 ** _药物_** 在人身上是什么味道。但是当然的是，当他试图去问，她总是用恶狠狠的瞪视让他闭嘴，或者完全忽视他，尽管她实际上还 ** _握着他的手_** 。

他不能从失败中走出来。

Stiles马上发现他自己被甩在Laura和Kate午餐时在学校广场里的指定餐桌上。她们甚至看上去毫不在意Cora把他推来推去欺负他。

Laura用一个微笑迎接他，Kate问都没问就偷走了他的果冻。

Cora拿着她自己的盘子在他旁边坐下，再次抓住他受伤的手腕，她尽力边吃边学习她的预科法语课。

Laura朝他的脸发出窃笑。

“这不奇怪吗？我是唯一一个不认为这很奇怪的人？”Stiles拼命问道，几乎为这种情形是多么不正常而发狂。“Cora Hale在握着我的手，但每个人连同他们的祖母对这一怪现象似乎都视而不见。我此刻是在《阴阳魔界/ _Twilight Zone_ 》剧集里吗？我感觉我是在一集《阴阳魔界》剧集里。”

“啊，她 ** _喜欢_** 你。”Kate取笑说，纵情吃着他的果冻。

“不。”Stiles反驳道，“她想要看我摔个狗啃泥，我的眼泪和我摔破鼻子的血混成一团。”

Cora哼了一声，但她并没用肯定或否认来作出评论。

“而且，我本来打算吃这个的。”Stiles皱着眉头说。

Kate只是说，“先拿先得的权利。”

“你不能在你偷走某人的食物 ** _之后_** 说先拿先得的权利。”Stiles激烈地争辩说，“这是违宪的！”

Kate只是耸耸肩，舔着她的塑料小勺，就像一只舔着牛奶的小猫。

Laura说：“你的生日计划是什么？”

Stiles极其缓慢地呼出一口气，因为很明显他们都只会忽视他的不轻信。他说：“我不知道。还没和我爸爸谈过。”

“你 ** _想要_** 做什么？”Laura问。

Stiles耸了耸肩。

Laura吹了口气。“好吧。做个难对付的人。”然后她说：“那么，你今晚有比赛？”

“ ** _我_** 没有比赛。我只是在那里做热板凳球员。”Stiles报告说，“我怀疑教练甚至不会让我坐替补席。”他举起他受伤的手腕，Cora仍然 ** _握着_** 的那只，给她看他什么意思。

Derek选择在那一刻闲步进来，右手插在他牛仔裤的口袋里，另一只手臂夹着一个篮球。当他看到Stiles，他皱起眉，他看到Cora的手在他手腕上，眉头皱得更深了。

Stiles小心谨慎地把他受伤的手腕降低在视线之外。

Derek在Laura的另一侧坐下，皱起眉头，他看着Stiles，挑起眉头。“你发生了什么？你是绊倒在一片羽毛上还是怎么的？”

Stiles红了脸，尴尬和恼怒于Derek对他的协调性，或者缺乏协调性的明显意见。他只是说：“没有。”然后拒绝阐释或坦白实际上发生了什么。

Derek只是开始用一种看上去毫不费力的方式用他左手食指转球。他看上去心情不错。

“顺便说，我听到你和一些小孩昨晚跌跌撞撞地走进了我们家领地，这是做什么？Peter说你趴在某个树桩上好像在寻找金币一样。”Laura问道，她在对一个双层芝士汉堡大快朵颐。

Stiles着迷地看着她狼吞虎咽，他从未见过一个啦啦队队长这么富有激情地消化红肉。他说，主要因为他感到很受支持，“呃——不。我的意思是没错。但是，听着，它不是什么普通树桩。它是个 ** _魔法_** 树桩。”

Kate哼了一声，说：“ ** _哦_** 。多疯狂。”

Laura用她的胳膊戳了Kate一下，说：“什么让你觉得它有魔力？”

“只是因为，”Stiles嘟囔着说，他用他 ** _打算_** 吃果冻的勺子戳着他的火鸡三明治。他不是那么饿。只是很累。他打了个哈欠，揉着他的眼睛。

Derek密切地注视着他的动作，篮球在他手里运来运去。

Laura说，“只是因为什么？”

“我读了一些东西。你知道的。 ** _东西_** 。”Stiles说，这一次故意神神秘秘的。

Laura咧嘴笑起来，好像她知道，开始吃起了她 ** _第三个_** 双层芝士汉堡。她说，嘴里塞满了食物，“你应该吃点东西。”

Derek做了一个厌恶的表情。“恶心，Laura。以你的餐桌礼仪，谁会吃得下任何东西？”

Laura转向他，张开她的嘴来给他看真正有的看的东西。

Derek沉下脸，当她试图戳他鼻子时他张开嘴用牙齿去咬她的手指。

Laura只是咯咯笑了。

“他又来了。”Derek说，盯着Stiles仿佛他在控告他什么，“我舅舅Peter。他到过我的房间。这次他又给了你什么？”

“呃，”这是Stiles聪明的辩护，“一头灰狼？但是伙计那是，我是说——你到底有多少毛绒玩具？”

“哦小的时候Derek从不缺玩具。”Laura回答说，“他喜欢拥抱。他最可取之处，如果你问我。”

“奇怪，因为没人问你。”Derek抱怨说。

Laura忽视了他，继续说：“你总是可以在一整个毛绒玩具王国组成的小狗堆里找到他。”

Stiles调转视线看着Derek想确认，Derek只是耸耸肩，毫不羞愧。“那么你是一个喜欢拥抱的人？”

Derek给了他一个全是牙齿的微笑，他的目光是会意的。“你不也是吗，看起来。”有往前靠了一点点，绿眼睛里闪烁着恶作剧的光。这让Stiles脊椎发抖。“我的狼怎么样？”

Stiles脸上的红晕一直泛到他的锁骨。

Derek看着他的反应，看起来不可理喻地洋洋自得。他肯定知道Stiles每个晚上都搂着它们，他的直接沉默可能只是证实了这一点。

Stiles讨厌死他了。

“我的果冻吃完了。”Kate撅着嘴失望地说，“现在好无聊。”

Stiles从他的窘迫中恢复过来，把他的盘子推过去给她。

Kate毫无异议开始吃起他的食物来。

Laura关切地皱起眉。“你没吃东西。”

Stiles说：“我不饿。”他再次疲惫地揉了揉他的双眼。“反正我也太累了。”

“也许你不会这么累，如果你没有像容易下手的猎物一样在树林里跌跌撞撞。”Derek毫无帮助地评论道。

Stiles嘟囔着说：“凌晨三点我在树林里做什么是我自己的事。”

“除非那是在 ** _我们的_** 领地上。”Derek反击说，“那么这就叫做非法入侵。”

“是的， ** _谢谢你_** 。我知道了。但不知道的是那是私人领地。”Stiles反驳道，“不完全是我的错。”

“我很怀疑。”Derek说，“你很笨拙，又是入侵。这会让你死于非命。”

“是吗？好吧——”Stiles笨手笨脚摸索着回击，因为这家伙的厚颜。他甚至不认识Stiles。他不可以就只是像那样做出草率判断。作为回报，他戳到他最痛的地方，说：“篮球差劲透了。它被严重高估了。而且，你打的很 ** _平庸_** 。”

可以预见地，Derek汗毛倒竖起来，篮球几乎愤怒地从他手里飞出去。他盯着Stiles仿佛他是他见过的最疯狂的怪人。“你——那是——”

Laura咯咯笑起来。

Cora甚至哼了一下鼻子。

Derek瞪了他们所有人一眼，然后恼火地冲了出去。

Stiles把它看作是一次胜利。

 

\---

 

这天最后一节课期间，Stiles被叫到主办公室。当他到达那里，前台接待员只是指着指导咨询办公室外面的长凳。

Paige早已坐在那里，摆弄着她的手机，看上去兴致缺缺。

Stiles在她旁边坐下，给了她一个友好的微笑，她只是扬起一边眉毛，然后干脆无视了他。这个回应相当公平，鉴于他们上一次的交流不是那么完全正面。

Paige叹了口气，在她的手机上敲击着什么，甚至没有抬眼看着他，说：“你在盯着看什么？”

Stiles眨眨眼，突然意识到过去的一分钟他一直盯着她，他说：“抱歉。”然后又说道，“而且，为星期一的事抱歉。Kate把你赶出去是不对的。尤其是当你弹奏出似乎是我听到的最美妙的音乐时。”

Paige坏笑起来。“那相当算是个道歉。”她放下她的手机，看着他，舔着她的箍牙（主要是用舌头戳着连接两边的橡皮筋）。“不过，你很傻，去与Kate结交。你知道她是个危险人物，对吧？”

Stiles说：“我们是在讲《 _贱女孩/Mean Girls_ 》这样的程度还是《 _春假/Spring Break_ 》这种程度。”

“《 _春假_ 》。未分级的。”

“哦。”Stiles说。他看过这部电影多遍，多到他不愿意承认。更小一点的时候他对Vanessa Hudgens有点（难以描述的）着迷。曾经在他的生活里，有《 _歌舞青春/High School Musical_ 》这样的阶段。“我没有——我们并不真的——我不知道你认为我们在做什么。我们只是在谈话。她有男朋友。”

“你不应该在意我怎么认为。”Paige只是这么认为，“而且每个人都知道她和Peter有一个非常开放的关系，所以你也许想要坚持一个不同的论点。”

Stiles有些惊讶他为Peter升起一丝防御性。但他只是说：“我会记住这一点的。”

Paige只是重新开始在手机上敲来敲去。

“那么，”Stiles说，因为他从不能够完全住嘴，“你喜欢什么？”

Paige的手指在她手机屏幕上停下来，她说：“你不会真的这么问吧。”

“我是，实际上。我说很多话。”Stiles评论说，“你拉大提琴多久了？”

Paige小声嘟囔着：“糊涂虫。”然后声音变大了，她说：“从我6岁开始。我父亲决心代替我生活。他希望我毕业后进入朱莉亚音乐学院。他只是很幸运我自己恰好喜欢大提琴。”

Stiles说：“你真的拉得很不错。”

“我知道。”

“嗯。”Stiles说，“我会弹一点钢琴。我妈妈试图教过我，但我的注意力成为了障碍。我的《一闪一闪小星星/ _Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star_ 》弹到中途会开始听起来像《全新世界/ _A Whole New World_ 》，然后会听上去像《筷子之歌/ _Chop Sticks_ 》。”

Paige哼了一下鼻子。“没错。那是一个问题。”

Stiles有点自我调侃意味的微笑起来。

指导咨询办公室的门开了，一个拄着拐杖的毕业生冲出来，泪水从他脸上流下。

Victoria Argent走出来，做势要他和Paige进去，Stiles有点不安地走进办公室。

Paige在一张铺有坐垫的椅子上坐下，Stiles坐在另一张上。

Victoria踩着高跟鞋绕过桌子在后面坐下。她翻开几份文件，然后在她电脑的键盘上敲着什么，说：“Mr. Stilinski。”

“在。”Stiles轻轻说，因为他非常希望他不在。她是一位相当吓人的女士。很难相信甜美的有酒窝的Allison是她所生。

“Mrs. Cassidy告诉我，你找到她说想要一位数学辅导老师。”Victoria注意力不集中地说。她看着她电脑的屏幕，说：“从我看到的你的成绩来讲，你在所有的课堂上都相当出色。除了代数。你的成绩在D的边缘。”

Stiles因这一信息而挺直身体。“我是吗？”

Victoria没有重复她的话。她说：“Paige是以最高完成率学完她所有数学选修课的高三生。她已经同意辅导你了。你服从这样的安排吗？”

Stiles转头看向Paige，但她太忙着满不在乎地皱眉看着Victoria的铭牌。“呃，是的。”

“好的。”Victoria只是说，按下某些按键，使得一些文件从她放在办公室角落里的打印机出来。她站起来，踩着高跟鞋取回文件交给Stiles。“这是一份你必须阅览和签字的教学协议。然后你和她可以商议你们见面的时间。如果你不遵守这些条款，Paige有权放弃辅导你，你就得强制性参加暑期辅导班。如果她做辅导老师做得不合格，你会被指派一名新的。明白吗？”

Stiles点点头，早已经开始看起了协议。上面的条款看上去相当公平，所以他签好字，写上日期。

Paige也是一样。

Victoria让他们离开，然后去指导下一位学生。

当他们走进空荡荡的大厅，Paige说：“星期天是最适合我的。我在做兼职，其他所有日子都有演奏会。那是我尽量能够灵活安排的日子。”

“星期天没问题。”Stiles表示赞同。

Paige把她波浪形的卷发拨到她耳后，取出她的手机给他。“把你的号码给我。”他输完后她拿回手机，说：“我会给你发短信好让你有我的号码。你知道镇图书馆在哪里吗？”

“我可以弄清楚。”

Paige点点头，然后她突然爆发出一个幸福的微笑，越过他的肩膀看着某个地方。她擦过他的身旁，跑向Derek，他用一个拥抱热情地跟她打招呼。

Stiles没有停留在那里看他们把嘴唇印在一起。

他手腕上的疼痛逐渐又回来了。

 

\---

 

Finstock教练仔细看了Stiles的手腕一眼，然后摇了摇他的头，叫他回家。

他甚至没有坚持留下来观看比赛的机会。这逊毙了。但他一言未发，骑着单车去警局。他的眼睛开始湿润，他忿恨地笑起来，他头顶的天空开始隆隆作响。

Stiles眨眨眼，飞快抬头看向似乎聚集起来的灰色云层，但没有下一滴雨。他等啊等，等啊等，但当他意识到什么都不会发生，他几乎对自己翻了个白眼。可能几十年没下过雨了——为什么现在会开始下雨呢？他抽了抽鼻子，天空又开始轰隆作响。

他只是很沮丧他是如此容易被排除在外——他对长曲棍球队的价值只是这样。在眼泪能流下来之前，他擦了擦他的眼睛，他到达了警局，把他的单车推进车棚，粗暴地锁上它。他气冲冲地走进去，脱下他的球衣——他 ** _完全_** 不值一穿的球衣。

副警长Tara露出一个作弄人的微笑从前台后面迎接他。她告诉他他爸爸和Isaac在他的办公室。

Stiles一路跺着脚走到警局后面他爸爸办公室的所在，进去正看到他爸爸穿上他的外套。“别费事了。”他说：“我没打比赛。”

他爸爸停下来，仔细端详了他的脸色，他就 ** _明白_** 了。“啊，见鬼。儿子——”

Stiles使劲摇着他的头，然后在他爸爸办公桌前面的一张铺了坐垫的椅子上坐下来。

Isaac正抱着一本课本蜷缩在那张靠近文件柜的沙发上。

他爸爸仍然穿上了他的外套，叹了口气，说：“让我们去吃一顿胜利冰淇淋，不管怎样。”

十五分钟后他们镇上最大超市 _Ramona全食超市_ 对面的 _Ramona冰淇淋店_ 的一张桌上。这让Stiles好奇Boyd家到底有多少栋建筑。

他爸爸坐在Isaac和Stiles对面，无视了Stiles对他点双层巧克力圣代的不满目光。

Stiles只是对着他的奥利奥冰淇淋蛋糕戳了又戳，而Isaac对着一个双球椰子冰淇淋华夫蛋筒大快朵颐。

他爸爸说：“我不想给你们两种混合信号。”

Stiles皱起眉，戳着一块奥利奥。“你什么意思？”

“我们会谈到的，但首先我想谈谈你的手腕。你怎么做到的？”

Stiles羞红了脸，含糊地说着“鸡蛋……”仿佛这解释了一切。

他爸爸叹了口气。“好吧。这就是为什么你的教练叫你回家？”

Stiles点点头。

“他这么做不公平。但是儿子，会有其他比赛的。别让它使你放弃。生命中充满了不。你只是要学会持有保留态度。”他爸爸远见卓识地建议道。

Stiles闷闷地点头。

“好的。”然后他爸爸看了他一眼。

Stiles坐立不安起来。“什么？”

“我来告诉你什么。”警长保证说，在座位上坐直，“现在，不要因为我对你们好，带你和Isaac来吃冰淇淋，就以为我不会提起我的一个副警长前一天晚上看到你们，还有Peter Hale坐在一辆很难被忽视的热辣的红色汽车里尾随你们身后的事实。想要解释为什么一个马上就要15岁的中学生和一个12岁的小学生认为我的宵禁或者我的规定对他们不适用？”

Stiles惊讶得几乎被他的口水呛住。

Isaac在他身边绷紧身体，他的勺子在伸往他嘴里的半空中停住。

他爸爸继续吃着他的冰淇淋，没有放松他对准他们的“爸爸式末日判决的目光”。“我可以等整个晚上。”他边吃着食物边通知他们，“很显然你们也可以。”

Stiles呻吟起来，在座位上缩起身子。“爸爸——那不是——好吧，我承认我这么做不对。但是Isaac值得完全的豁免权因为我强迫他去——”

“我极度怀疑你可以强迫他做任何他不想做的事。他也许不是看上去这样，但这个孩子很固执。” 他爸爸打断他，“你是很有说服力，但没有你想的那么有说服力。如果Isaac不想去，他会坚定地待在他所从属的那张床上。现在的问题是他太过喜欢你，仰望你，仿佛你是基督再临。”

Isaac羞红了脸，局促不安起来，但他保持着沉默。

Stiles让它印入脑海，因为苍天在上，Isaac ** _喜欢_** 他。他现在有 ** _证据_** 了。他非常努力地试图不要洋洋自得。

鉴于他爸爸给他平平的表情，这点他没有做好。“你知道大一些意味着更多的责任。”

“那棵树——”

“我甚至不想听到那棵树桩，是的，我和Peter Hale有一场小交流，当他因为另一件事来警局。他看上去同意我的看法，你们的行为很不负责。”

Stiles要 ** _勒死_** Peter。

“而更糟糕的是你把Scott和Isaac置于危险之中。任何事都有可能发生。” 他爸爸继续说，“说到这里，而且因为我自认为是个公平的人，从你的生日 ** _之后_** 开始，你被禁足了，直到有另行通知。”

Stiles的下巴掉了下来。

“你也是，Isaac。相信我，我有很多要你们俩在春假期间做的事。我会列一个单子。有很多院子里的活我抽不出时间来做但我肯定你们可以。”他爸爸说。

Stiles看向Isaac寻找支持，但他只是从容地接受了他的命运。他使劲朝Stiles摇头作警告，保持将他的视线定格在他的膝盖上。

Stiles闭上他的嘴，吞下他即将出口的抗议，然后交叉抱起双臂，生着闷气。

“聪明孩子。”他爸爸称赞说，“吃完你们的冰淇淋。可能需要一段时间你们才能再次享受这样的好东西。”

Stiles只是使劲戳着它，坚定地相信他爸爸过于享受这个了。

如此不公平。

他摸出他的手机，怒气冲冲地敲着字，趁他还有使用它的这个奢侈。

Stiles发道： ** _这就是你支持我的方式，混账！！_ **

Peter回道： **:))**

**_我被无期限禁足了，因为你和你愚蠢的车和你愚蠢的嘴！！_ **

**:))**

**_你最好二十年之内别让你的脸出现！！_ **

**:))**

**_我是认真的Peter！！_ **

**:))**

**_你死定了！！_ **

**:((**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> buttercup：金凤花，代表童真。


	5. grounded

有一只橘猫。

你知道的，那些你经常见到的邻居家的猫中的一只？

但这件事在于它有一只正常家猫的2倍大。比起一只流浪猫来说大更多。

或者它是流浪猫吗？Stiles很难记住这些事。

你看，重点是Stiles总是看到有一只橘猫在转悠。也许不是 ** _转悠_** 那种转悠，而是更像在跟踪。就像上了发条一样，每天晚上8点左右，它会坐在街对面路灯光晕下的角落里，用它小小的猫眼睛盯着邻居家（女巫住的那栋）以及Stiles家的房子。

它会像国王坐在王座上一样坐在路旁它的小后腿上，盯上 _一 **整个小时**_ ，好吗？Stiles不认识任何其他这么做的流浪猫。

这里是比肯山，没错，但 ** _仍然_** 。

这种事正在变成日常。

Stiles注意到这只猫大概是在隔壁邻居搬进来一天以后。

之后事态急剧变化，导致他忘了有关这只橘猫的整个离奇之事。

但随后它反咬他。老天，它的确反咬他。好吧，也许不是字面上的意思，但你懂的。

 

\---

 

这是星期三的深夜，Stiles、Isaac和Scott都驻扎在Stiles家客厅的大电视屏幕面前，他们在警长Netflix账户里Isaac的储存数据库上连续观看《 _恐龙战队兽连者/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_ 》。

Melissa和他爸爸慷慨地允许了Scott（也被禁足了，他爸爸对Melissa说漏了嘴）在这里过夜，因为他们所有人都将有好一阵儿不能参加社交活动。鉴于Stiles的生日就在第二天，他爸爸带他们仨去了商店好让他们有足够多甜的和咸的零食。

他爸爸是最棒的，当这种慷慨还存在的时候，Stiles尽情享受它，因为从星期五开始，就不会再有 ** _好爸爸先生_** 了。

Isaac嘎吱嘎吱咬着一大袋椒盐脆饼干条和M&M'S巧克力豆，着迷地盯着电视屏幕。这个孩子拥有激光般的注意力。

Stiles瘫在沙发上，对一袋合装的酸毛毛虫软糖和彩虹糖大快朵颐。他的身体开始随着甜味的涌动而摇摆，他差不多快看到七彩的颜色在他的视野里游移。

Scott坐在地板上Stiles的脚旁，靠着沙发的边缘，怀里一碗焦糖爆米花，右手手指上是双层夹心奥利奥，而他还挤了一个喷雾奶酪旋转塔在上面， ** _恶心_** 。

“抱歉把你扯入麻烦之中。”Stiles咕哝着说，舔着他手指上的酸甜味。

Scott耸耸肩，把饼干还有一手的爆米花塞进嘴里。他吞下去，说：“没关系。我不介意。我们是孩子。我想我们应该给我们的父母一些艰难的日子好让他们可以滥施惩罚。一切不都是这么发展吗？”

Stiles暗自微笑，用他穿了袜子的脚敲了Scott的后脑勺一下。“你如此深刻，伙计。”他打趣说。

“伙计，我知道！我有惊人的深度。”Scott回嘴说，他站起来，把Stiles抱摔到地板上，仍然令人惊讶地留心着Stiles扭伤的手腕。

Isaac无视了他们的滑稽动作，调大了电视的音量好让它可以盖过他们的笑声以及他们身体互相撞到和撞到家具的声音。

 

\---

 

Stiles生日的早上，他坐在 _Ramona的老式餐厅_ 里和Scott击剑决斗，用他们的餐具，他爸爸坐在靠窗亭位的对面叹了口气。

Isaac在他身旁切着他的薄烤饼，基本上对Scott和Stiles幼稚的行为无动于衷。

警长用一顿丰盛的早餐款待了他们，然后赶着他们去学校。

Stiles给了Scott一个深情的兄弟式的拥抱，然后他带着一个毫无悔意的笑容轻轻臀部撞击了Isaac，Isaac翻了个白眼，无言地走进了校园。

他们与Lydia和Allison会合时，Scott磕磕绊绊地追上了他。

在他被他的朋友们伏击之前，Stiles迅速爬进了他爸爸的警车，告诉他开车，因为 ** _没可能_** Scott不会大肆宣告今天是Stiles生日的事实。

五分钟后他爸爸把他放到学校门前，甚至都没泄露一点这天晚上的计划是什么。

Stiles从来不是一个耐心的猜测者。他的心思没有在这之上停留太久，因为他逡巡着拥挤的大厅，保持警惕留心着Laura或者Cora，或者上帝保佑，Peter。

当他平安无事地到达他的储物柜，他让自己放松下来，输入组合密码。锁开了，他打开小铁门—— ** _啪！_ ** ——不料一个手持式五彩纸屑大炮在他脸上爆炸开来，他整个上半身被愚蠢的彩带、亮片、蓝色和白色的纸屑所覆盖。

Stiles啐了一口，把亮片从他的眼睛上眨走，他周围的人偷笑起来，好笑地指着他，看着他试图把自己弄干净。这完全不起作用，所以Stiles放弃了这么做，长期遭受苦难般叹了一口气，抓起他第一二节课所需要的课本。

他到达他的生物课教室，跺着脚走向后面，把他被彩纸和亮片所覆盖的书和笔记本甩在课桌上，气得冒烟。他要想出一些尖刻的话对Laura说。

上课铃响之前3秒钟，Cora走进了教室，她穿着她的军乐团礼服。当她看到Stiles，她坏笑起来。

Stiles瞪着她。他有种 ** _预感_** Cora是那个该对他小小储物柜丢脸事件负责的人。

当Cora整节课都没有停止坏笑，无视了他这一次的瞪视，他感到那只是真的证实了他的猜想。

 

\---

 

第二节课，Stiles没有费心去做笔记，因为他太忙于回复所有轰炸他手机的来自于家人和朋友的短信。Lydia，Allison，Erica和Malia一遍遍给他发送生日祝福表情，好像她们想要折磨他。Boyd的短信大体上都直入主题： ** _生快伙计享受它;)_** ，而Jackson的： ** _恭喜长到这么大Stilinski你不是个完全的白痴！_** 。Danny的短信非常贴心： ** _生日快乐。希望你过得开心。如果不，那么你有很多更多的东西值得期待(:_** 。

Stiles甚至不知道Mason和Liam是怎么知道他的号码的，但他怀疑是Malia干的，所有他们的短信说的是 ** _生日快乐伙计！！！_** 就没有其他什么了。

课上到一半，学校的扬声器系统活跃起来，一个声音说：“ ** _早上好，比肯山高中的同学们。有个叫Peter Hale的人付了我150块对新生Stiles Stilinski大声喝彩。生日快乐，Stiles。所有人请在今天他生日这一天给Stilinski一些爱。那_ ——**”

**_“你在干什么？！你不可以在这里！”_ **

**_“快抢话筒，Barbara！”_ **

**_“我在抢，他在使劲移动——你试试从我身边逃走，年轻人！那将是一个课后留校惩罚！”_ **

**_“看在上帝的份上，把它关掉。它还开着！”_ **

扬声器发出刺耳的声音，所有人畏缩了一下，然后他们慢慢转过头看着Stiles，他呻吟了一下，在他的座位上缩起身子，用他受伤的手腕遮住他发红的脸颊。

Mrs. Cassidy，在罕见的情形下，说：“好吧，既然我们的时间已经被浪费了，我们倒不如祝Mr. Stilinski生日快乐。好好享受它，这将是唯一一次例外。”

所有人都发出窃笑，就那么做了。他们发出叫喊和欢呼声。

这是 ** _最糟糕的_** _。_

而Stiles？

Stiles打算 ** _扼杀_** Peter的生命。

 

\---

 

事情没有变好。

Stiles感觉像是一个笑话的笑柄，当他穿过大厅，不想却被人拍拍背，或者在某种程度上致以各种丰富多彩的生日祝愿。那刻意的宣告已经正式把Stiles置身于所有人的雷达范围之内。

这 ** _不_** 是他想要被注意到的方式。

而Cora只是尽情发笑，在他们接下来共享的两节课里从教室里她的那一侧对着他发出无可忍受的坏笑。

Stiles瞪着教室前面，他的手把铅笔捏着这么紧以至于它就就要啪地折断。

就像他自己。

 

\---

 

午餐时事情变得甚至 ** _更糟_** ，好吗？

糟了这么多。

Laura和她整个啦啦队爬上了餐桌上面跳起了精心编排的—— ** _你是完全认真的？_** ——舞蹈，Laura大声宣布这是献给她 ** _最爱的生日男孩，哦老天，为什么？_**

Stiles脸色发红一直到他的脚趾，当几个高三年级的曲棍球和篮球队校队队员抬着一个24号码形状，插着 ** _15_** 根点亮蜡烛的生日蛋糕出来，而Laura和她邪恶的啦啦队员们跳个不停，随着Katy Perry的《 ** _生日_** 》的节奏舞动而欢呼。

Stiles难堪死了。他的身体因为脸红而发烫得这么厉害以至于他很快就会随着他难堪的力量融化进他的鞋里。

而你知道Derek做了什么吗？那个愚蠢的喜欢毛绒玩具的混蛋用他的手机把整个场景全程录了下来，而Cora和她的乐团成员一起咯咯大笑，从她的眼睛里擦去欢乐的泪水。

Stiles终于弄明白了Hale一家是什么。

他们是 ** _魔鬼_** 。

 

\---

 

Stiles从未如此高兴地看到上学一天的结束。他的手臂上挂满了礼物袋子，一个蓝色和橙色相间的篮球形状的巨大毛绒玩具（Derek真的认为他这个礼物很有趣），以及气球们。它塞不进他的储物柜，所以他不得不随身抱着它，而如果每一个人还没有注意到他，好吧他们现在是了，这真的无助于事。

他明白Laura是好心，但他本可以不必引起这么大的混乱和狂欢度过它。他真的可以。他们必须在某个时候谈上一谈。

当学校最后一节课是所有学生为一场赛前动员会挤在学校体育馆里，它不仅仅是一种解脱。在这幸福的一小时，Stiles不是人们关注的焦点。

焦点是篮球队和游泳队，他们今晚都将有主场比赛。他们宣布每一个队员的名字，而学生们大声欢呼（因为这是展示校园精神的一种）。Derek的名字被喊到时，欢呼声变得震耳欲聋，当Derek用一只手环住他的耳朵，假装听不到他们高呼他的名字，Stiles不得不在勉强的好笑中翻了个白眼。他有这样一个显眼和自得的态度，肩负着学生们的注意好像一个应得称赞的国王。他只能想象Derek在一场 ** _真正_** 的比赛里会是什么样。

不久之后，Cora和军乐团的其他成员大出风头，当他们演奏Nicki Minaj的《 ** _重低音_** 》和Maroon 5的《 ** _付费电话_** 》的集锦曲，Laura和她的啦啦队随着他们旋律的节奏起舞。

Laura和Kate做那种体操运动员会嫉妒的后空翻，而Cora表演的一场独奏把所有其他大号表演都打得落花流水。

当音乐渐强的高潮结束后，Stiles和其他所有人都拍着手，因为那是一个令人印象深刻的表演演出。

Stiles几乎都要为他将会错过今晚的比赛而感到遗憾。

几乎。

 

\---

 

他爸爸带他和Isaac去吃 _Ramona’s Taco Treasure_ （Boyd家肯定很有钱）里镇上最好的那家墨西哥玉米卷，在此之前他们绕过去回了一趟家，好让Stiles可以把他的礼物存放到他的房间，为了之后的进一步查看。这比他预想中的要多得多，但他从不真的是那么一个物质主义者（除非谈到书籍和漫画）。

Stiles对着他的鸡肉和牛排玉米卷狼吞虎咽，他爸爸好笑地看着他，他和Isaac分享着一盘装满的玉米片拼盘。

他爸爸认为这真的很有趣，他请一个墨西哥流浪乐队用西班牙语给Stiles唱生日快乐，而他拍下照片，他宣称说会把这些照片洗出来放进相框，放在警局里他的办公桌上，让所有人看。

当看上去好像Stiles受够了玉米卷和流浪乐队，他爸爸让他们解散。他说：“好了，孩子。礼物时间到了。”

Stiles皱起眉，接过他爸爸递给他的那张薄纸。“呃，爸爸——以免听上去忘恩负义但是——我以为你说我的惩罚明天才开始，这看上去好像——”

“就只是看看那张纸。”他爸爸说，是那种永远慈爱的恼火神情。

Stiles再次皱起眉，他抚平纸上的褶皱好让他可以看清楚。他眨了眨眼。

那是一张收据。

驾照培训。

这个夏天。

当Stiles兴奋地绕过桌子用一个窒息的拥抱感谢他，他爸爸咯咯笑了。他回抱了Stiles，然后轻轻把他推开。“让Isaac给你他的礼物。”他说。

Stiles坐下来，期待地看着Isaac。

Isaac递给他一包他最爱口味的水果卷，一本限量版的《蜘蛛侠》漫画，他清楚地记得是在Isaac刚搬进来 ** _之后_** 的第三个晚上他在晚餐时喋喋不休的那本。

Stiles说：“怎么——你是怎么得到它的？”

Isaac微微耸了耸肩，但他轻轻点了一下他的鼻子，然后回避了他的视线。

“我只是——我不敢相信——”Stiles闭上他的嘴，然后挺直他的肩膀。“我能拥抱你吗？我真的想拥抱你。我内心里感到的爱意要求我们拥抱。”

Isaac保持着他的实现低平，他有些害羞地笑了，但他看上去很高兴Stiles真的喜欢他的礼物。

“或者我可以只是精神上拥抱你。”Stiles发誓说，不想因为强迫身体接触而让Isaac感到不舒服，即使这是喜爱的感激之情。

Isaac吹了吹气，但他什么都没说，他伸出手，把Stiles的盘子拖得离他更近，好让他可以开吃Stiles还没开动的剩下那些牛排玉米卷。

Stiles是如此感激于他的礼物以至于他几乎没有抱怨（正常情况下他会，因为他很喜欢玉米卷，当涉及到它的时候他总是很认真），但Isaac得到了一张免费券。

就这一次。

他们走出餐馆的路上，Stiles从张贴在餐馆布告栏的那些“ **寻人启事** ”里认出了他最后一节课的一个同学的脸。

那个晚上剩下的时间它一直萦绕在他内心深处。

 

\---

 

他爸爸没让他们在Stiles生日之后的那个星期五睡过头。他把他们赶进厨房，没收了他们的手机，指着他新装上的放在灶台和冰箱之间的小柜子上的家庭电话。那是一部珊瑚色的座机（全部由廉价泛着光泽的塑料构成），它几乎看上去像某种来自于90年代的玩具电话。连到电话底座的螺旋形电话线好像有千米长。你几乎可以用它来跳绳。

Stiles感到这样告诉他爸爸的冲动，但他早已处于水深火热之中，他克制了没这么做。

警长还没收了他们的笔记本电脑（包括昨天晚上当他们回到家他给Stiles惊喜的那台全新的平板电脑）。他改了Wifi和他Netflix账户的密码；锁了他们 ** _除了_** C-Span以外的所有有线数字电视台，搬走了客厅里所有的游戏机，因为他是个狡猾的人。

“我会定期打电话进来确保你们在你们该在的地方。一次中午，一次下午三点，在我回家前还有一两次。”警长宣布说，“当我打电话时我应该听到 ** _两个_** 声音，明白吗？”

Stiles和Isaac迷迷糊糊地点点头，一边擦着眼睛里的睡意一边打着大大的哈欠，然后眨巴着眼眨去眼睛里的湿意。

这是春假，而他们早上6点就得起来。

禁足 ** _逊毙了_** 。

“注意我已经在那张白板上写了一些家务活和庭院工作活儿列在你们的名字之下。”他爸爸继续说道，他指着冰箱的样子就像一个模特在展示一台全新品牌的汽车或者某种有闪亮奖品的游戏展览。“我期望它们在我今晚回家的时候完成，那将是7点左右。这点明白了吗？”

面对警长非常严肃的语调，Stiles和Isaac挺直了身体，又点了点头。

警长点点头，满意地。“靠你们自己让事情变得更容易，孩子们。如果我有种感觉你们已经吸取了你们的教训，我也许就会提前解除禁足。看情况而定。设备必须要 ** _赚_** 回来。”他离开房子，没有再多说一个字。

Stiles和Isaac分道扬镳，开始做他们的活儿。刚开始没什么问题，但过了一段时间只有他一个人，Stiles变得焦虑起来。现在他已经习惯于身边有Isaac，他变得有点满足于不总是一个人在家。所以他会偶尔（尽他所能地不引人注意）检查一下Isaac，看看他另一半的家务活儿进度如何 （主要只是为了安慰他自己，这个接近青春期的孩子仍然还在那里）。

如果Isaac注意到了，他没有说任何话——就像他对大多数事情的反应一样。

中午的时候，Stiles已经做完了很大一部分工作，他和Isaac站在厨房里的座机旁，警长在另一头。Stiles讲电话，而Isaac只是发出些许声音，没有实际上讲话。当他爸爸满意于他们在他们应该在的地方，他挂断了电话。

所有分配给他们的家务活儿大概在四点左右完成了，这个时候，Stiles试图主动想到他们可以做些什么来打发时间，因为他们的所有电子设备都已经被隔离了。

没有人应该不得不躺在客厅里，无聊得要发疯，像僵尸一样盯着墙壁，而背景是C-Span电视台单调的声音。这超出了他们幼小的心灵所应得的管制。

“就这样了，”Stiles说，从沙发上将他自己撑起来，“我无法再忍受下去了。我的脑袋不能被闲置。我宁愿被迫去搜寻针堆里的一片干草——或者干草堆里的一颗针？不管是什么，仍然适用。”

Isaac什么都没说，他蜷缩在扶手椅里，悠闲地咀嚼着mozzarella手撕奶酪，但他看着Stiles挥着双臂在客厅里走来走去。

“我们得做些什么。而不只是等着我爸爸回家。”Stiles发出一声呻吟，当他不小心将他的膝盖撞到咖啡桌的一角，他畏缩了一下。他跳起来，用他的双手紧紧按住他的膝盖，直到撞击的钝痛消退。然后他继续他的踱步，说：“现在，想一些主意出来。就只是把它们扔给我。任何你心中的想法，就只是挥舞到我面前。”

Isaac呆呆地盯着他，他从他的mozzarella手撕奶酪咬开新的一片。

“棒极了。”Stiles回答说，拍着他的手。“那听起来像是一个有趣的想法，但现在，我们要把它放在‘待处理品堆’的选项里。”

Isaac好笑地吹了吹气，但他并没真的翻了个白眼。

Stiles从他的脚底弹起来。“车库里有一张蹦床。没有装配好，但我们可以把它装好。它相当大，所以安装可能要花一点时间。”

Isaac耸了耸肩，但对Stiles来说那足以是一个绿灯。

蹦床的组装大概花了一个小时，因为安装手册没有一句是英语，幸运的是，Stiles懂得足够多的法语，能够大致明白什么该装到哪里。

他爸爸带着中餐外卖回到家，发现他们在矩形蹦床上蹦上蹦下，或者做着空翻（主要是Isaac，因为Stiles缺乏空翻的协调性）。“小心。”他警告说，声音充满了慈父般的关怀。“你已经扭伤了手腕。没必要再受伤。”

“爸爸，这很酷。比酷更酷。它像冰一样酷。”Stiles边蹦边喘着气说，“我们已经完全安全证实过了！”他指着固定在蹦床边缘的防护网罩。

他爸爸看上去有点儿怀疑，但他摇了摇头，半信半疑地批准了，消失在屋里面。

“再那样翻转一次。”Stiles兴奋地求着Isaac，当他做了一个完美的演示，他欢呼起来。

Isaac鞠了个表演式的躬，隐藏住他浅浅的微笑，Stiles笑起来，当Isaac不断地做着空翻，他不断地欢呼着。

晚饭过后，Stiles说服Isaac和他一起在蹦床上露营，因为这是露营的完美天气。他们轮流在他们的毯子和枕头上跳来跳去，或者玩着拇指摔跤游戏（Isaac完全没有机会，Stiles很擅长这个），然后他们陷入了激烈的石头剪刀布游戏（Stiles完全没有机会，因为很显然Isaac很擅长这个）。

然后他们肩并肩躺下来，仰望着万里无云的星空。

Stiles不按实际顺序指出不同的星座，而Isaac跟随他从一颗星星跳到另一颗星星的手指，像一只如果你在它面前摇晃着叮当响的绳子的猫儿会做的一样。过了一会儿他安静下来，一边用他的手指在他胸前击着鼓，一边发出轻轻的哼声。一直到15分钟以后他才注意到Isaac已经在他身边进入了安静的睡眠之中。

Isaac躺在他的肚子上，紧紧抱着他的枕头好像他在害怕有人会把它拿走，就像他对大部分事情一样。

有时候这让Stiles好奇。

他用他的眼睛查探着覆盖在Isaac脸上和脖子上很大一块的烧伤，那苍白皮肤上新嫩的疤痕看上去几乎是粉色而柔软的，像一个未成熟的桃子。他对这个接近青春期的孩子的贪婪情感短暂地膨胀了一会儿，然后它摇身一变成为怎么可能会有人以任何方式对待和伤害Isaac的愤怒。也许这很自私，或是不对，他很高兴Isaac的哥哥和父亲进了监狱，尤其因为他不知道整个故事。

他某种程度上不想知道。

就在他入睡之前，他让他自己想了想在不上学的时候受到惩罚将会有多么衰，但他也很感激他不是一个人度过它。

 

\---

 

不，但事情是这样。

Isaac棒极了。尤其当他不去深究事情就附和。不是说他讲很多话，或者一点都不——Stiles不打算逼他——但他真的令人愉快。

这是为什么：

星期六上午他们做完某些轻松的庭院工作后，Stiles想起一个主意说他们应该打一些恶作剧电话。这是中午一点，他们肩并肩坐在厨房地板上。

Isaac怀里有一个电话本，他随意拨打任何他想要拨打的号码，然后把话筒递过来。他也是那个主导恶作剧电话剧本的人，用白板无言地传达他想要Stiles说的东西（天啊，这个孩子相当有想象力）。

Stiles认为Isaac是一个喜剧天才，因为他让Stiles说像这样的话，“听着，伙计。让我们转入正题。这里有——首先，让我就只是说我不是在以任何方式责怪或者控告你——但有人只是不断打进来，威胁要剃光我的狮子狗。”

电话另一端的人开始大惊小怪，当他窃笑起来，Stiles不得不捂住他的嘴。

Isaac的脸上泛起一个顽皮的笑容，他继续在白板上写着。他把白板正面对准Stiles，指着上面。

Stiles马上点点头，清了清他的喉咙，继续说道：“先生！先生！先生，那是一头会展狗，如果有人剃光我的狮子狗，我们将不能够参加今年的国民大赛了。你知道那会对我的名声造成什么影响吗？对我家人的名声？我来自于一个有着悠久饲养狮子狗历史的家族，先生。我父亲是一名狮子狗饲养员，我的祖父是一名狮子狗饲养员，而他的父亲是一名狮子狗饲养员。试试去理解——不，不，先生，听着。你是某种新时代爱猫族吗？这就是原因吗？你也参与其中吗？你的工作与猫相关吗？”

那个人挂断了电话，Stiles笑翻在地，哽咽着收回眼泪，而Isaac搜寻着另一个号码好让他们能再来一次。

这一次是个女人，Isaac在白板上涂鸦好剧本，让Stiles说：“这里是电缆公司的Obadiah，我打电话想询问你家里有谁在下载成人电影吗？夫人——夫人，不——听着，我现在就看着它。我们系统显示有人正在下载数千部人骑在马上的电影，我们不得不暂停你们的服务。”

电话里的女人开始尖叫着控诉她的丈夫，而Stiles在他即将失控前挂断了电话。

他们保持这样继续下去，直到他爸爸在3点打电话过来检查他们是否还在。如果不是稍微有点担心，他似乎觉得好笑又不解，为什么Stiles不断喘着气咯咯大笑，而Isaac吹着气发出安静的小小的笑声。当他得不到解释，他挂断了电话，就此结束了它。

Stiles说：“我们应该玩水果扑克。”

Isaac什么都没说，但他耸了耸肩。

Stiles学会了把它看作是他的肯定答复。他抓起一袋红色无核葡萄，字面意义上数了每一个，并吃了最后一颗，因为不然的话那将是一个奇数，然后他分给他们一人一半。

Isaac可能比他预料的更擅长玩水果扑克，但他们换着玩UNO牌的时候他找回了他的自信。

Stiles是UNO之王。

Isaac对他的失败持保留态度，安静地吃着他的那份奖品，一边看着Stiles在他们打完最后一局之后把UNO牌不为明显原因按数字和颜色有序地排好。

他爸爸在七点左右打电话说他可能今晚不能回家了（忽视了Stiles刺探性的问题说为什么会是这样），Stiles决定给Isaac表演如何用辣味黑豆泥，西红柿，橄榄，生菜丝和低脂Jack奶酪在全麦面包皮上做墨西哥披萨。

Isaac是一个聪敏的听众，他看上去相当轻松地学会了Stiles的指导，所以Stiles在心里做笔记要更经常地和他一起做饭。

他们最后在Isaac的卧室里露营，Stiles跪在面向邻居家大门的窗户边，用他爸爸的望远镜监视着隔壁邻居，而Isaac躺卧在他的床上，看着他从Stiles可观的收藏品里借来的一本漫画。

Stiles说：“我向上帝发誓，她们是女巫。”

Isaac哼了哼声，对Stiles来说这是巨大进步，因为他现在发出声音了——对Stiles。他通常只在涉及到他爸爸的时候才发声。

Stiles古怪地高兴他们的关系已经从非语言状态进展到轻微但仍然有点儿非语言状态。他说：“我的意思是，好像他们从不离开房子或是走出来。就像永远。而我绝对从来没有在日光下见过她们。上帝，我希望我可以查查这些东西。他们有什么不对劲。”

作为惩罚的一部分，他爸爸把他的民间传说和神话的百科全书拿走了。

直到另行通知前，Stiles几乎丧失了运气。他通过望远镜盯着，从一扇窗户看向另一扇窗户。“这也根本不是广场恐惧症，因为我能判断出其中的区别——哦，伙计， ** _伙计_** ！”

邻居家的后门打开，两头黑色野猪冲了出来。

Isaac在他身边皱着眉头，他看向隔壁邻居家的后院。

Stiles把望远镜递给他，他们都看着肥肥的野猪蹒跚着下了台阶，上到房子的另一侧，然后它们从街上消失在视线里。

“见鬼的那是什么？”Stiles问，“那是——你认为那是她们吗？她们变身成猪了吗？多么邪恶。至少，我是这么认为。”

Isaac吹了吹气，把望远镜还给他，好让他可以回到他床上的位置。

“我是认真的。”Stiles抱怨道，他通过望远镜看着那座房子，“她们在谋划什么。这很严重！

Isaac让他自己舒服地躺在床上，继续看他手里的漫画。

Stiles失望地皱起眉。“老天，为什么除了我没有人认真看待这件事？而现在我只能做这么多，鉴于我们被禁足了。而且如果——如果我不能跟踪它们，那么我会等着，看它们时候回来的时候是否还是它们自己。”

Isaac没有对这个计划作出评论。

Stiles忠实地在那个窗边守了一夜，甚至是在Isaac盖好被子入睡后很久。

直到黎明黑色野猪才回来，皮毛沾满泥土和某些Stiles不能完全认出来的东西。

他的直觉告诉他，他需要留意这一点。

 

\---

 

星期天下午Stiles去了比肯山图书馆。这是他见过的最大的图书馆。好吧，也许不是最大的，但它绝对属于100佳。

当Stiles向他爸爸解释他需要离开家去补习，他爸爸只是把他和Isaac放下来，说：“我会在一小时后回来。”然后他把车开走去做奇怪的爸爸类的事情（无论那牵涉到什么东西）。

Isaac直接走向漫画区域，而Stiles走向咨询台问那里的女士是否她可以向他指明Paige名下预定的自习室在哪里。

房间位于4楼。

Stiles到达的时候Paige正在她手机上打着字，她并没有抬头看，当她指着上面她放了一堆练习册的圆桌。

Stiles叹了口气，坐下来开始做题。这花了他30分钟完成所有5页练习题，以及花了Paige10分钟去检查它们，她皱起沉思的眉头。

Paige说：“这很糟糕。”

“我知道。”

Paige哼了一下鼻子，然后说：“你什么地方需要帮助，现在我有了一个主意了。”

“什么都要？”当她开始用一只带有强烈香味的红色标记笔进行更正，Stiles开玩笑说，坐起身子。

Paige边更正边解释，然后她把它们抄在卡片上，好让他可以带回家，复习它。然后她又重复了一遍直到她确信他明白了。

Stiles很是欣慰地看到他真的开始理解，这让他只是更相信Paige的能力。

Paige收集好她的东西，说：“下周同一时间。带齐你目前做过的所有功课。”

Stiles点点头，看着她离开，她的视线又回到了她的手机上（在他的内心深处，他注意到Derek的名字闪现在屏幕上）。但他几乎没去想它，当他看着墙壁上的钟，惊讶地发现直到他爸爸过来接他们之前，他还有五分钟时间。所以他游荡到一楼，看着布告牌。

他看到那天晚上的同一张“寻人启事”挤在另外三张之间。他头脑里敲响一声警钟，劝诱他要注意，还没等他能够让他自己好好想一想，他谨慎地环顾着四周，然后猛地把启事撕下来，把它们叠好，放进他的口袋。

当他回到家他没让他自己忘记在电话簿里查找Hale家的电话号码，好让他可以在一定程度上联系到Peter。

上面列出来的号码是断线状态。

Stiles试图说服他爸爸把他的手机还给他，但徒劳无功。

那些他折好的放在他牛仔裤后面口袋的寻人启事感觉像是小小的锚。

他只好接受他将不得不等待的事实。

 

\---

 

星期一下午是这样度过的：

当Erica，Lydia还有Allison从Martin女士的车里停车爬出来，Stiles正坐在他家前门的门廊台阶上看着Paige强迫塞给他的数独书。Martin女士从副驾驶的车窗边朝Stiles挥了挥手，然后开始对着她的手机咆哮，好像她是对这个 ** _真真切切的_** 电话尖叫，而不是电话另一端的人。

Erica用一个拥抱伏击了Stiles，而Allison给了他一个带酒窝的微笑，用她的拳头轻轻捶了捶他肩膀。

Lydia基本没怎么说话。她眼睛下有黑眼圈。她看上去情绪相当低沉。

Stiles大概能猜到这是为什么。不久前他从Scott那里听到Lydia的父母的关系好像不怎么融洽，看起来势必会离婚。他为Lydia感到难过。这种事情糟糕透了。

“你们这些家伙如此失败居然在春假期间被禁足。”Erica抱怨道，她把手里的弹弓对准隔壁Miller家庭院里的那棵大树上的叶子。“这就像拜访在监狱里的朋友。而我会知道——我实际上做过这种事。”

“为什么那甚至不让我吃惊呢？”Stiles放下他的数独书，将他全部的注意力放在她们身上。“其他人在哪里？”

“ _Weeeeeell_ ，就像你已经知道的，Scott和他妈妈在医院，因为她不信任将他一个人留在家里，鉴于他被禁足了。我们陪他坐了一会儿然后McCall女士把我们赶走了。老天，Scott是如此无聊他看上去都要哭了。”Erica漫谈着，她听上去完全被逗乐了。“Boyd和他家人去了芝加哥，为了某种家庭团聚。而Malia在墨西哥和她家人度假。Danny和Jackson还没出过健身房，而我们就在这里，与你被禁足的无聊在一起。”

Stiles说：“别失礼。”

“别打破宵禁又被抓住。”Erica巧妙地反驳说，她看着他，松了弹弓，将一颗石头以比麻醉枪射飞镖更快地速度发射出去。

一阵痛苦的叫声传来，伴随着一只猫头鹰濒死的声音。

Erica得意地咧开嘴，把她的弹弓塞进她后面的口袋，然后朝它走去，好像她打算用她精致纤细的手指活剥它，将它吃掉。

“哦，拜托，Erica。”Allison抱怨说，脸色看上去有点发绿，“你 ** _必须_** 停止这么做。”

Erica耸耸肩，舔着她的前门牙，好像她试图铲除一块食物，她扬起她的头，用她的脚戳着一动不动的鸟。“怎么？这只是一只鸟。哦，等等——我忘记我在和谁说话了。我的错，堇菜属素食小姐/Ms. Viola Vegetarian。”

Allison瞪着她，她的脸颊泛起一种健康色度的红色。

 “你怎么知道我刚才不只是平衡了自然的尺度？你不会因为猫头鹰吃老鼠而骂它，我敢肯定它这么做。”Erica说，擦着她的鼻尖，仿佛在使她自己摆脱掉发痒的感觉。她对他们所有人耸耸肩，好像她言之有理。“每当我爸爸带我和我哥哥们去打猎，他总是说野生王国没有准则。在生命的轮回中没有罪行。”

“我们不在野生王国，而Miller一家会报警，如果你不从他们家的草坪出来。”Stiles轻轻警告说，做了个鬼脸，当Erica捡起那只死去的猫头鹰，好像这没什么大不了的，然后把它丢上Miller家房顶上，淡出了他们的视线。“你真坏。”

Erica咧嘴笑起来，把她的手做成枪的形状，然后对他的方向发射了不可见的子弹。当他配合着她，假装被击中，身体抽搐起来，伴随着痛苦的声音，她的笑容变大了。“顶级掠食者毫不留情。”她用低沉的声音吟诵道。

Allison翻了翻白眼，她走近Stiles左侧的空间。“那么，嗯——Isaac在哪里？”她问，也许有点太过随意。

 “在房里。午睡。”Stiles回答，故意忽略了她一直看着他家前门的样子，好像她想走进去，找到他。“我们做了一些椰子姜饼，我想这让他精疲力竭。”

“ ** _哦_** ，我想要一些。”Erica说，抓起Allison的手，好让她拖着深发女生跟她一起。“饼干在哪里？”

“厨房餐桌上，当然，进去我家房子。不用客气。”Stiles嘟囔着说，但主要是对他自己，因为那两个女孩早已消失在里面。他叹了口气，摇了摇头，然后注意到Lydia只是站在台阶底部那里，她的目光盯着隔壁的房子，脸上带着某种困扰的神情。“Lydia？”

Lydia抽动了一下，她的眼睛开始泛起泪水。安静地，几乎就像耳语，她说：“你听到了吗？”

Stiles关切地皱起眉。“什么？”

“ ** _那个_** ，”Lydia低声坚持说，她的手在她身体两侧不断打开又合上。“难道你没有听到？”

Stiles站起来，试图去听。他什么也没听到，除了街对面洒水车的声音和两栋房子以外割草机喧闹的轰鸣声。他走下台阶直到他站在她面前，但她没有看着他。“听到什么， Lydia？听到什么？”

Lydia摇了摇她的头，她颤抖的嘴唇抿成一条直线。她的眼睛布满了恐惧。她的肩膀开始颤抖。

Stiles伸出手去碰她。“Lydia——听到什么？你到底——”

“我得走了。”Lydia飞快地说，退缩着。她看上去不知所措，好像她精神不集中。她的眼睛仍然没有焦点。但更重要的是，她看上去吓坏了。“我必须——告诉他们跟上来，不然我会离开——不带他们。我得走了。”她转身，快速迈大步走向她妈妈的车。

Stiles看着她猛地拉开车门，爬了进去。她瞪着前方，一直来回摇晃着身体，然后她用手堵住她的耳朵。她妈妈马上结束了她在进行的通话，把她的手放在Lydia的肩上，这看上去几乎像是她在试图通过对话帮助她经历一场惊恐发作的女儿。

Erica和Allison相继走了出来。

“这不是——”Stiles有点猝不及防。他的连贯性从他身体里流失。“Lydia感觉不太好。我不认为，”他转身看向她们，宣布说。

Erica往她嘴里塞了两块饼干，当她从她嘴角抹走碎屑，她耸耸肩好像她根本不放在心上。

不过Allison紧锁眉头看着车。“好的——是的，没错。我们会再见到你的，Stiles。”她说，开始走下台阶，擦过他身旁。“Erica，来吧。”

“ ** _老天_** ，”Erica抱怨说，她不情愿地跟着她。“Lydia又开始发作了吗？我很讨厌这一点。她需要好像是，专业人士的帮助或者什么。”

Stiles看着她们俩爬进车，然后车子开走了。他怀疑地看向邻居的房子，看到前窗的窗帘被迅速拉上。

 

\---

 

星期二上午，Stiles正除着草，偷偷摸摸（但也许不那么偷偷摸摸）地观察着隔壁邻居的房子，Danny和Jackson穿着曲棍球球衣骑着他们的山地自行车出现了。

Danny说：“我们听说你被禁足了。我们只是想要确保你不会因此更糟糕，如果这有道理。每当我们有时间，我们都会训练。所以既然你不能过来找我们，我们找你来了。”

Stiles微笑起来，Danny给了他一个带酒窝的笑容。

Jackson翻了个白眼，说：“好了，别废狗屎话了。春假不准松懈，Stilinski。准备好。”

“小心你的嘴。”Stiles嘟囔道，但他跑回家里他的房间换了衣服。他出来的时候经过了Isaac的房间，说：“想要看我训练吗？我很蹩脚，所以这应该是史诗级别的。不想让你错过它。”

Isaac安静地吹了吹气，但他从床上滚了下来，穿上运动鞋，跟在Stiles后面出了前门。他没有和Danny或Jackson打招呼（这并不那么意外）。

Stiles想不通是否这是因为他很害羞或者他很自大。Isaac有时候让他感觉像猫。

“我家后院相当不错。”当他在门廊台阶底部与Danny和Jackson汇合时，Stiles说，“让我们去那里。”

他们踏进后院的那一刻起，Jackson让他做伸展运动，几乎强迫他自杀，然后他们做一些真正的训练。

Danny用温柔的手指导他，耐心且充满理解。

Jackson则更坚定，更苛刻，更不屈。

他们以联合阵线来到他身边。

Isaac看着他们好像他在同情Stiles，或者也许那只是Stiles的想象。

三小时后，Stiles像海星一样趴在他的背上，他喘着气看着暗蓝色的天空。

Danny和Jackson许可了他停下来，留给他每天他自己要做的训练。Danny拍了拍他的肩膀，表扬着他，而Jackson对着他摇头好像他无药可救。

他们骑上单车，离开了。

Isaac是那个将他拖进房子的人，他推着他走向浴室。

Stiles能领会他的暗示。

 

\---

 

星期三，他爸爸有一天假，他带着Stiles和Isaac一起和他去买食品。主要因为Stiles求他。

“嘿爸爸，这说明了什么，我感觉它像是永久以来最好玩的事？”Stiles问，他跨坐在购物车上，飞跃过道。

“这说明我的惩罚起了作用。”他爸爸回答，他的视线来回逡巡于两盒麦片之上，托着它们上下弹了弹好像他在扮演一个人形称。“老实说，我没看出它们有什么不同。它们尝起来都像硬纸板。”

“它有助于心脏健康，而且富含纤维。”Stiles发表评论，他推起购物车，故意用它的末端撞了他爸爸的屁股一下。

Isaac丢了一盒s’more的弹出式蛋挞到车里。

Stiles把它放回去，换成麦片。他无视了Isaac看他的表情，说：“抱歉，伙计。房子里不能有任何会引诱老爸的东西。你看到他对你前一天做的饼干做了什么。他没有自控力。”

“我有足够多的自控力。”警长争辩道，试图偷偷把一块上等腰肉牛排放入购物车（而他 ** _何时_** 拿到了它，又把它藏在了 ** _哪里_** ？）。

Stiles把它换成了五块罗非鱼。

“我是警长。我应该想吃什么就吃什么。”他爸爸抱怨说，他跟在Stiles后面来到农产品区。当Stiles对比着茄子时他做了个鬼脸。“我非常肯定你打算把那些可恶的东西做成被误认为是千层面的东西，我不得不在这里划清界线。”

“它叫做茄子干酪。而且，专家认为用它定期取代肉类比每天服用维生素更快提高健康。”Stiles争论道。

“骗人。”他爸爸咕哝着说，“我要你停止阅读那种东西。见鬼的，我肯定不会只是因为你读到过某些政府科学家说没问题而吃木屑。”

对此Stiles笑坏了。

他爸爸挖苦地微笑起来。但然后当Stiles把更多的茄子放入购物车，他皱起眉，“Stiles……”

“我出于爱而延长你的生命。”Stiles打趣着说，扔了各种各样的蔬菜到车里。

“我应该把你留在家里的。”他爸爸抱怨说。当Stiles放了一些芦笋进去，他举起双手。“就这样了。我要拿一些糖粉甜甜圈，而你会该死的允许我。”

Stiles哼了一声，看着他爸爸冲走，带着Isaac与他一起离开好像他在启动一次反抗或者什么。他调转他的购物车，正好与Laura的撞在一起。

一开始Laura看上去很恼火，但当她看到只是他，她整个神态发生了变化。她笑的如此灿烂，她的棕色眼睛亮了起来。“嘿，蓝色！好久不见。你正好是我想要撞见的人。无意双关，当然。”

Stiles对这讽刺哼了哼鼻子，但然后他记起周四的事，他小气地皱起眉。“我还在生你的气。”他发誓说，“我告诉你不要做任何那样的事。我很难堪。Cora爱死它了，这似乎是一个正在运行的主题，如果我不开心，她就开心，而如果她不开心，我会更加不开心。”

Laura给了他一个可以媲美柴郡猫的笑容。“抱歉，Stiles。我只是想做好事，而且是的，我也许做的有点过分。”她举起她的右手，好像她在发誓。“从现在开始，我会为你的生日做一些非常低调的事。”然后她皱了皱她的鼻子，说：“为什么你闻起来——你有一只猫——两只猫吗？”

Stiles渐渐能抓住Hale家的任何人对他说这样的事情的重点了，他甚至不需要调整相位。他说：“不，我没有。”他转过他的头，闻了闻他的肩膀。他没有闻到任何东西。“我今天早上洗了澡。”他安静地说，主要是回答他的自问。

Laura的鼻子仍然皱着，好像这个味道不能更清晰。然后她说：“考虑另外洗一个。”

Stiles翻了个白眼。“谢谢，Laura。你让我感觉这么好。”

Laura抛了个媚眼。“下周是主题精神周。我非常期待你的参与。”

“主题精神周？”Stiles重复道，这让他恍然大悟。“返校日。”

Laura点点头，说：“你应该参加。”

“是一个舞会，对吗？我很不擅长这些。加上我有这整个社交焦虑症的东西——这是一个很长的故事。”Stiles解释说。

“那么跟我一起去。”

Stiles眨了眨眼。“现在你想要我干什么？”

“返校日。你。我。一起。”

Stiles盯着她，然后看了看四周，因为他非常困惑这里发生了什么。

Laura耐心地等着，嘴角噙着一个好笑的笑容。

“我——你想要——为什么你会想要和我一起去？”Stiles问。

Laura回答这个问题说：“你不想和我一起去？”

Stiles红了脸因为他当然想。他可能会像一个乖乖的小羊羔一样跟随Laura去一个屠宰场，如果她朝他笑得这么美，但她真的不需要知道这点。“你脑子里不是有作为第一选择的其他人选吗？”他逼问道。

“是啊。”Laura打趣道，“我正在和他说话。”

Stiles的怀疑是可以理解的。

Laura笑了。“就好好想想再回复我。别有压力或其他什么。你好，警长。”她的视线往上，越过Stiles的肩膀。当她看到正躲在警长身后避开她视线的Isaac，她扬起她的头。然后她带着一个挑逗的笑容皱起她的鼻子。“哈。猫的气味开始解释得通了。”

Isaac瞪着她，在警长身后躲藏地更远。

Stiles的困惑是可以理解的。

他爸爸将一个糖粉甜甜圈大盒子丢进购物车，说：“Laura。你好吗？”

“很好，谢谢。”Laura短暂地看了Stiles一眼，然后看向警长，然后又看向Stiles，眼睛里现出一种恶作剧般的光芒，然后她说：“你知道，幸好你在这里。我想问Stiles是否可以这周六去我家吃饭？我们可能会一起参加返校日，我妈妈想提前见见他，如果真是这样的情况。”

Stiles红了脸，当他爸爸惊讶地抬起一双眉毛，然后评估性地打量了他一眼，很明显转述了对于Stiles有像Laura这样的人像这样邀请他，他是多么印象深刻。他说：“他被禁足了，但是——我肯定我可以做出一些补贴。”

Laura的笑容光芒四射。“我绝对感激。我变得很喜欢Stiles。”

他爸爸点点头，然后看了看他们俩。然后他接过购物车，嘟囔着走向结账区，拖着Isaac和他一起离开，好像给他们一个单独的时刻。

“你就像Peter一样狡猾。”Stiles控诉道，他的脸色恢复到正常的颜色。“认真的。你们Hale家的人都这么恣意吗？”

“很有可能。”Laura轻快地推断说，“你必须过来见见我们家其他人才可以肯定，你知道的。”她伸手探进她的钱包，在一张干洗店收据的背面一起写下她的号码还有她的地址，然后把它递给他。“星期六见。让我知道返校日的决定，好吗？”

Stiles困惑而茫然地看着Laura离开。

直到他帮他爸爸将食品卸到警车的后备箱，他才意识到Laura的购物车里装满了红肉。

 

\---

 

整个周四及周五，Stiles和Isaac都待在家。他爸爸对着某些有关墓地失窃的案件喃喃自语，这是Stiles最多能听到的。

Stiles是如此令人难以置信地想知道社区里在发生什么。他一直无法追踪事态的动向，自从他爸爸总是在他能拿到之前抢走报纸之后（另一个他狡猾的附加惩罚）。再加上他爸爸拒绝分享任何他看到的消息，而且在涉及到他工作的时候他绝对不会让步。

所以Stiles像Martha Stewart一样烘烤东西来使他自己分心，或者垄断 Isaac的注意力，或者试图撬开地下室的锁，他爸爸把所有东西放在那里（他的书，电子设备，等等）。

它是如此折磨人。Stiles被迫做数学题来玩。 ** _数学_** 。

他唯一的其他娱乐是监视隔壁邻居或者给那只怪诞的橘猫计时，它坐在街对面路灯下的路旁，像某种从《哈利-波特》里走出来的角色。

隔壁的两个老妇人忠实地从不离开她们的房子。这是不自然的。就像她们每晚放出来的黑色野猪一样不自然，Stiles只是有一点点怀疑那可能就是她们的伪装。

但Stiles不知道，因为他没有他需要用来做 ** _研究_** 的工具。

这讲得通， Stiles某种程度上曾一度希望Peter从他家门口突然出现，他实际上并没有。

生活，在此刻，糟透了。

 

\---

 

星期六晚上，Stiles被他爸爸强迫穿上某些漂亮衣服，因为很显然第一印象很重要。所以他穿上某件深色牛仔裤，一件大概两个圣诞节前他祖母买给他的深蓝色衬衣，一条白色领带。他感到很窘迫，当他站在厨房里，试图决定要不要把他的衬衣掖进去。

他爸爸从他穿着制服坐在厨房里的地方表达了认可，尽管对于Stiles的衬衣是多么舒服地贴身，他还是扬起了他的眉毛。“的确试图想让Laura好好看清楚（你的身材），啊？”

Stiles瞪了他一眼。“好笑，爸爸。非常好笑。”

Isaac坐在餐桌的对面，从他向Stiles借来的另一本漫画书里飞快地瞥了他一眼。他上下打量了他一下，扬起一边眉毛，然后将他的视线回转到他手里的漫画上，好像他嫌麻烦到不想发表评论。

不管怎样Stiles还是脸红了，因为那一眼已经足够，他只是胡乱地摆了摆他的双手，因为这是他唯一的一件可以用领扣系上领尖的衬衫，而且这不是那么回事。Laura 和Stiles有一个柏拉图式的关系。 ** _柏拉图式的_** 。就像兄弟姐妹。

他爸爸站起身，值得庆幸的是其他什么都没说，留下他不做干涉。

Isaac继续看着漫画，跟在他们身后走出前门，当他们走到警长的警车旁，他和Stiles一起坐在后座上。

除去他爸爸在一家花店停下车，给Stiles买了一束郁金香，好让他不至于空手上门，这一趟车程的剩下时间他们仨都沉默地度过，只有他爸爸的雷达发出蜂鸣声，以及一个女调度员叽叽喳喳的声音。

Stiles在他的脑海里分析着Hamlet著名的‘生存还是毁灭’的演讲来分散他是有多紧张的注意力。这个思路只是跳到了一部老哥斯拉电影的回忆场景（它与金刚决斗的那部），然后他最后只是思考着Buffy，拿她和Peter做比较（再一次）。

他们一到达保护林区，他爸爸就开进了一条私家路，一直开啊开，直到他们到达一栋漂亮的三层楼房。

Peter正坐在门廊的一把摇椅上。他懒洋洋地翻阅着他怀里一本大部头书籍。

有一群孩子和接近青春期的少年跑来跑去，相互追逐着，将对方抱摔进草坪。他们大多数甚至都没穿上衣（或是鞋子）。

Stiles盯着他爸爸的后脑勺，因为他极度感到他穿的太讲究了。

“呼叫Stilinski警长。”

他爸爸接起来，说：“可以开始说了。”

“副警长Tara报告说我们有一个代号为10-54以及10-57的案件。她早已在现场。她请求你的到场。”

Stiles直起身子。“爸爸，爸爸——那是一个疑为人口死亡及失踪的案件，对吗？”

“你怎么——”

“我能去吗？如果你打算带Isaac，那么我应该也去。”Stiles争辩说。

他爸爸从他的座位上转过背来瞪着他。然后他爬出来，为他打开车后门，把那束郁金香塞到他手臂里。“你不可以失礼。你待在这里吃晚饭，而Isaac将会在警局下车。现在，在我把你拖下来之前离开这里。”

“但是——”

他爸爸给了他一个让他跌跌撞撞下了警车的表情。

“晚一点我会回来接你。拜托注意你的言行举止。”他爸爸催促道，然后爬进车里。

Stiles懒洋洋地挥着手，看着他掉头。当他转过身来， ** _所有的孩子_** 全都用好奇的眼睛看着他。“呃——”

“让我们抓住他！”有人喊道。

当他们像迷你足球队球员一样全都把他抱摔到草坪上，Stiles睁大眼睛，尖声叫出一连串难堪的抗议声。他轻轻发出“oomph”的声音，他们堆叠在他的身上，像虫子一样蠕动着，将他们的鼻子贴在他身体的各个部位，哦老天有人在舔他吗？

“好了，这足够了。走开，你们这些小恶魔。”Peter啧啧地说，漫步走过来，然后他朝房子后面点点头。“我想Mr. Ravenhill发现了泡泡棒。去看看。”

所有人都从Stiles身上爬走，兴奋得大喊大叫跑向房子后面。

Stiles继续躺在草坪上被压坏粉碎的剩下那些郁金香之下。“谁是Mr. Ravenhill？”

“我们的园丁。”Peter只是说，“你打算整个晚上都躺在那里吗？”

“我早该知道的。”Stiles恍惚地说，“这不会是某种正常的经历。”

Pete坏笑起来，伸出他的右手。

Stiles没有握。他滚了一下，不用他的帮助蹒跚地爬了起来。他闻了闻自己，把身上的灰弹开。“这些孩子都是谁？”他问。

“多个家庭。大多数是表亲。包括一些侄子侄女。”Peter解释说，推着他走向房子。“现在是春假，所以房子是在它最满的容量。难道你不是看上去很好？这是什么场合？”

Stiles红了脸，把Peter的手拍开。“我——我爸爸让我穿这身的好吗？Laura邀请了我——她难道没有告诉你？”

“是的。”Peter若有所思地皱起眉，承认说，“这意味着她有所谋划。我很受伤，她没有对我透露什么。我爱谋划。”

Stiles翻了个白眼，因为那不能更真实。“对了Laura在哪里？”

“在外面和其他大人们在一起，悄悄接近今晚的猎物。”Peter回答说，闪现给他一个全是牙齿的锋利的微笑。“Derek和Cora就在附近，如果你想要打声招呼。”

“呃——不。我不——不，谢了。”Stiles弱弱地说。他有种感觉如果Peter不知道他今天过来，那么他们俩也不知道。“邻居家的女人——你还记得你说起过你的图书馆？”

Peter点点头，走回他的书和摇椅。

“我可以——你觉得也许这有没有问题，如果——我想要，你知道，”Stiles结结巴巴地说，"你说过你有你自己的收藏品。"

Peter看上去深深地逗乐了。“当然。我会让小家伙中的一个带你去。”他决定说。

Stiles点点头，不确定地。

Peter转过头，好像那个孩子就在他身边一样轻轻说道：“Tyson。过来带我们的客人去家庭书房。”

甚至没过一会儿之后，Stiles惊奇地看着一个有着褐色雀斑和蓝色眼睛的快到青春期的红头发男孩带着恼火的皱眉表情从房子的一侧出现。

“为什么非要我带他？你会给我报酬吗？我12岁了，我不再免费做事。”Tyson抱怨说，但当Peter把他拉近，在他耳旁窃语着什么，他没有抗议。Tyson脸色亮起来，带着一个魔鬼般的坏笑哼了一声，审慎地瞥了一眼Stiles。

Stiles有点担心起来。“什么？他在对你说什么？不管那是什么，请不要。”

Peter带着一个茫然无辜的表情从Tyson身边脱身走开，继续看他的书。

Stiles超级担心起来。

“来吧，笨蛋。”Tyson说，他从Stiles擦身而过，注意不在任何程度上与他有身体接触，朝门口走去。

“我的名字是Stiles。 ** _Stiles_** 。”

“对你来说不错。”Tyson说，他们朝里走去， ** _哇_** 。室内甚至比室外更雅致。

Stiles为这真正温馨和亲切的感觉而惊叹不已。你去的大部分家庭都释放出一种人造的 “ _我们家房子比你家的更好，我们通过所拥有的如此之多的物质性的东西来证明这点_ ”的氛围。但这个地方只让人感到非常有生活气息。不同的玩具随意堆放着，以及摊开的书本，好像甚至一秒以前还有人在阅读它们。

墙上和家具上挂着装裱起来的照片。不同款式的衣服散落在各处，好像它们被某人匆忙脱下来丢在那里。有些东西甚至标有人名，但大多数只是有某种漩涡状标识的印记或是 _Hale_ 。这个房子——它是如此——它感觉像定居在这里的人一样有生命力。

Stiles从未想过爱上一个地方是可能的——爱上一个家。但他是——他不知道他是什么感觉。他只是感到这里如此舒服。就像他属于这里。这是一种浮动性的感觉，近似于体验一种药物性的接触陶醉。不是说Stiles会知道，但他读过东西，他猜这肯定就像这种感觉。

Tyson带领他爬上一个螺旋形楼梯，穿过大厅，经过刻有名字的房门，Stiles意识到他经常从Laura，Derek，Cora和Peter身上闻到的茉莉花的味道来自于这所房子。它闻起来有浓烈的茉莉花的味道。

Stiles跟随Tyson通过大厅尽头的一对双扇门，中间刻印着同样的漩涡形标志 。它们敞开是一个大书房，内衬设有装满了书的高高的书架墙——书脊全是不同的材质——有的经过风吹日晒褪色磨损了，而其他则是崭新的。

Stiles已经找到了快感。这就像是《美女与野兽》中的一幕场景。

Tyson踏着脚步走向一个高高的梯子，爬上它。“Peter叔叔觉得你最喜欢这本。”

Tyson示意他走得更近，Stiles站在梯子底部。

“哎呀，小心。”

书朝着他的脸飞过来，Stiles没有时间去躲闪，他闷哼着背部着地摔倒，用手捂住他抽痛的鼻子。当他把手拿开，他看到了血。他大声呻吟起来，再次捂住鼻子，他温暖而粘稠的血从他的嘴角和下巴滴下来，滴到他的衬衣上。

“ ** _你做了什么_** ？”一个声音在门口咆哮。

当Derek落入他的视线里，Stiles眨巴着眼眨去一点泛起泪水的痛苦。他低头看着他，眉头以恼火的担忧而紧锁着。“我希望——”Stiles停下来，好让他可以咽回去另一个呻吟，因为这疼痛很剧烈。“我希望你不会因为这个而责怪我。”

Derek的眉头皱的更深了，说：“你甚至在这里做什么？”他没有等他的回答，因为他用身体支撑着把Stiles扶起来，好吧，他们所有人都这么反常地强壮吗？Derek责难地瞪着Tyson。

Tyson试图尽可能看上去无辜。“这是个意外。我有一个，呃，那些——笨拙的手滑。”

Derek面无表情地看了他一眼，然后他坚持用他的双手引着Stiles走出书房， 走向他的房间，然后进入它。

Stiles环顾着四周，勉强瞥了一眼墙上的篮球海报，然后Derek推着他进入一个大浴室，走到浴缸边缘。

“头向前伸。这样会阻止你被血呛住。”Derek说，在橱柜里摸索着去拿手巾，发出很大的声响。当他找到一条，他用温水把它浸湿。

Stiles眨着泪水看着地板上的瓷砖，直到Derek拿着一条手巾笼罩着他，然后他跪下来，期待地看着他。

“拿开你的手。”

“不。”

“如果你不让我看，我帮不上忙。”

“我不想要你的帮助，所以你不需要看了。”

Derek给了他一个不耐烦的表情。

“不。”当Derek用他左手不可思议地长的手指包围住Stiles的双手手腕，Stiles抗议说， _老天_ ，他的手有多大？“它撞破了。我也许不得不做整容手术，因为你的表弟把我打变形了。为什么你们Hale家的人都这么邪恶？”

Derek翻了个白眼，温柔地撬开Stiles捂在脸上的双手。他的视线闪过Stiles脸上的每一寸，用一种让他坐立不安的方式。

当Derek用他的食指顺着他的鼻梁摸下来，然后拉开他的双手，Stiles感到他的脸颊开始慢慢升温。

“没破。”Derek安静地判断说，盯着他嘴唇上的血盯了沉默的两拍，鼻孔翕动着。他往前靠近了一点点，仿佛他被催眠了，然后他猛地睁大眼睛拉开自己，把手巾丢在Stiles脸上。

它以潮湿的一击降落在他脸上，当Stiles扯开它想要抱怨， Derek早已消失不见。他甚至没有得到一个机会去质问另一个少年的奇怪行为，因为浴室另一端的门开了，Cora漫步走了进来。

很显然她和Derek共用一个浴室。

他短暂地想了想那想必是什么模样，他想到了这个他们俩为了谁可以第一个洗热水澡而处于某种墨西哥僵局的这个有趣的想法。

“我想我闻到了血。”在他的想法能真的和他一起失控之前，Cora说，引起了他的注意力。她若有所思地看着他。

"你可以闻到血？ "Stiles怀疑地嘟囔说。

Cora无视了这个问题，问道：“你发生什么了？”

“你的表弟Tyson。”Stiles倨傲地嘟囔着说，走向镜子，开始将他的脸擦干净。

Cora哼了一声好像她甚至都不感到惊讶，然后她回到她的房间，把浴室门砰的一声关上了。

Stiles看着他在镜子中的影像， 对着那本书的边角接触到他鼻梁那个地方开始形成的瘀伤叹了口气。然后看到他的衬衣和领带被血迹如何彻底毁掉了，他更加深深地叹了口气。他甚至没有换洗的衣服。

当Stiles走出浴室，Derek正背对床头坐在他的床上。他对着装在浴室门口那面墙壁上的篮筐投着迷你篮球。

Peter漫步走进来，带着一种完全缺乏诚意的关切，说：“我听说发生了什么事。”

“我不喜欢你。”Stiles愤怒地说。

Derek哼了一声，又投了一次篮。当然命中了。卖弄。

Peter假装出受伤的样子。“真的吗？我只是试图做些好事。Tyson把变得有创意作为责任承担起来，这不是我的错。你应该知道我为此惩罚了他。”

Tyson拿着—— ** _你是认真的？_** ——该死的双勺 ** _巧克力薄荷_** 冰淇淋不加夸张地走过Derek打开的门口。

Derek挑起一边眉毛，但他仍然看上去有点被逗乐了。

“我要勒死你。”Stiles威胁说。

“为什么？”Peter看上去真的糊涂了，但Stiles一秒钟都不买账。

“那不是一个惩罚。那是一个 ** _奖励_** ，你这个全是芽眼的土豆*,”Stiles抱怨说，伸出控告性的手指指着Peter。

Derek大声笑了出来，没有命中他的下一次投篮。

Stiles发誓他听到Cora在隔壁房里咯咯笑。

Peter皱起眉头，看上去深深受到了伤害，并且感到惊愕。“相信我。那是个惩罚。他讨厌冰淇淋。”

“ ** _骗子_** 。”

“Derek，你应该借给Stiles一件你的衬衫。”Peter带着一幅不计较的神情轻描淡写地评论说，“他目前的装束处于一个相当难以接受的状态。”

Stiles咬了咬他的牙关。

Derek突然看上去不自在起来。“我——那不是——你也有衬衫。借一件你的给他。”

“我倒是想，但他和我不是一个尺寸。”Peter说。然后他看向窗户。“我想我听到其他人来了。我也许应该帮帮忙。”然后在Derek能够抱怨之前他走了。

他们被单独留在一个尴尬的沉默之中，Stiles坐立不安起来。因为他不擅长应付这样的事，他说：“没关系，我可以——把我的衬衣翻过来穿。”

Derek做了个鬼脸，然后他认命地叹了口气，走向他布置在窗户下的衣柜。他打开第二层抽屉，翻找着，小声咕哝着什么。

Cora再次从隔壁房咯咯笑了，但这很可能完全没有关系。

Derek挂着一副黑脸走向他，递给他一件淡绿色的亨利衫。

Stiles小心翼翼地接过它，但仍然问道：“你没有——听着，我不想讨人厌或者什么——但你不会碰巧没有一件不同颜色的吗因为绿色真的不是——”

Derek瞪着他。

“是的，这很好。”Stiles飞快地说，几乎在匆忙地脱下它之时撕下了他的衬衣纽扣，然后他想起来先解下他的领带会是一个聪明主意。

Derek的目光跟随着他的动作，带着一个评判性的摇头。“你真是个杰作。”

“没错， ** _高质量_** 杰作。”Stiles嘟囔着说，与他的领带奋斗。

Derek 叹了口气，拍开他的手好让他自己接手。

好吧，那么，这是那些不会被忘记的难忘时刻之一，因为 _Talia Hale_ 在这一刻走进了房间。

Stiles和Derek都冻结了，老实说脱离上下文来看这也许很不光彩，因为Stiles穿着一件衣襟敞开的衬衣站在那里，而Derek的手从他的领带上滑落，好像他是那个脱他衣服的人，更不用说他的衣服上还有血迹。

Talia交叉抱起双臂。

Derek笔挺起背，他拿开他的手好像Stiles是一把点亮的他不该去碰触的火焰。“我们——妈妈，这不是——”

Talia举起她的手，他马上安静下来。她用沉重的目光将Stiles压住，说：“我知道。我处理过Tyson了。”她亲切地微微一笑，Stiles终于感到他可以呼吸了。“你想必就是Stilinski家的那个孩子，我从我弟弟Peter和我女儿Laura那里经常听到你。但我也与你的父亲深谈过，他告诉我你可以有多么难以言喻。”

Stiles说：“我爸爸喜欢夸大事情。”

Talia咯咯笑了。“所有的父母都是如此。”她赞同道。“Derek，你为什么不下楼去帮忙摆桌子呢？晚餐马上就要好了。带走Stiles的衣服，把它交给你的Nana*，好让它们可以被洗干净。”

在设法解下他的领带之后，Stiles迅速脱下他的衬衣，然后把它递给Derek，以换取他干净的衬衫。他穿上它，看着Derek悄悄擦过他的母亲，暂停了一下，当她托起他的脖颈后侧，在他耳旁轻声耳语了几句。

Derek的肩膀绷紧起来，然后它们温顺地落了下去。

Talia吻了吻他的太阳穴，然后催着他出了门。

当Talia探询的视线又回到他身上，Stiles坐立不安起来。他说：“你有一个——非常可爱的家，Mrs. Hale。”

Talia微笑起来，哇哦，Stiles能看到Cora，Laura以及Derek从谁那里遗传了良好的基因。她自豪地挺直身体，说：“谢谢你这么说。而且拜托，叫我Talia。”

Stiles只是默默地点头。

“跟我来，我把你介绍给大家。”Talia说，当他走到可接触的范围之内，她用一只温暖的手掌托起他的后颈，引导他下了楼，来到一个坐满了人的巨大客厅。

Stiles感觉像是被介绍给了一个微型社会。他们中的每一个人走到他面前，朝Talia看了一眼，而她微微点头（很古怪），然后他们用他们自己的右手紧紧握住他的右手（出于某种原因总是他的右手），热情地微笑起来。这种模式通过一排表亲，叔叔，婶婶，姐妹，兄弟——一个接一个，一直继续下去。

Stiles知道他应该对这些交流的重要性予以重视，但他很难做到，因为Derek一直以一种使人分心的专注注意力看着他，他靠在墙上，脚边坐着巨大的毛茸茸的像狼一样的狗狗们，身上是黑色，白色，灰色的皮毛，还有它们的小狗狗。

Stiles认出这些狗的品种是藏獒。他从他很久以前订阅的《 _动物园_ 》里读过一篇关于它们的文章，那时他六岁，阅读几乎任何他能得手的东西。

Talia留意到他偏转的注意力，她将他介绍给Nana Hale，她亲吻了他右手的手背，然后甜蜜地拍了拍，他的脸颊有点发红，因为所有孩子都好笑的对这个动作发出窃笑时Peter坏笑的样子，然后他被推到Derek身边。

Talia意味深长地看了她儿子一眼，说：“带你的同类兄弟*去散步，将它们介绍给Stiles。15分钟。一分钟也不能少。”

Derek点点头，直起身子，吹了个响亮的口哨，直到所有的狗都集中注意力站立起来。

Stiles着迷地看着所有的狗以一条完美而整齐的直线排在Derek身后，跟随着他走出了前门。他磕磕碰碰地跟在他们身后，爬下门廊的台阶，向树林深处走去。最终他赶上了Derek。

Derek说：“那里有一条我们喜欢带它们去的小溪。”然后他带Stiles去那儿。

他们到达宽阔的小溪，狗狗们坐在后腿上，期待地看着Derek。他轻轻笑了笑，朝着河水点点头，好像他无言地给予它们许可，然后它们全都散开，欢快地吠起来。

Stiles看着Derek噙着一个若有若无的微笑看着它们，他忍不住自己也微笑了一点点。当Derek瞥向他，他迅速转过他的头。他说：“它们叫什么名字？”

Derek走下去，指着它们中的每一个，或大或小，然后从完全长大的狗狗先开始，然后以小狗狗而结束。

Stiles说：“这——这太酷了。我希望我——而且它们是如此乖巧。你有没有卖——它们是每一只都拥有主人还是——”

“Stiles，”Derek说，听上去被逗乐了，“你的想法乱七八糟的。”

Stiles合上他的嘴，不好意思地笑了。“是的，我——抱歉。有时候会出现这种情况。”

“我注意到了。”Derek突然看上去不自在起来，他调转视线去看小狗狗们争夺一根棍子。“我们每个人都有自己的狗。它们是赐给我们的礼物，以某种——但那是——这有点复杂。它们不只是宠物。不只是同伴。”

“它们是家人。”Stiles推断说，而那让Derek脸上挂起这副既惊讶又复杂的神情看向他。“这就是为什么你妈妈把它们叫做你的同类兄弟？”

Derek点点头，但没有多做解释。

“哪一只是你的？”Stiles问，他的视线在每一只狗狗之中跳跃。目前为止他至少数到了一打。可能还有更多，但他不确定。它们到处都是。

 “你猜。”Derek说。

Stiles皱起眉，怀疑地看了他一眼。“我怎么猜得到？”

Derek耸了耸肩，令人无法忍受地咧嘴一笑。

Stiles叹了口气，翻了个白眼，然后开始思考起来。当他想到一个主意，他的嘴唇摆弄出一个咧嘴笑容。

Derek警觉地看着他，突然警惕起来。

Stiles说：“那是什么？”，然后伸出手指。

Derek就真的被书里最古老的把戏给骗了，看了过去。

Stiles一点时间也不浪费，将他摔到地上。

Derek咆哮起来，把他们翻转过来，直到Stiles被压下他身下动弹不得。当一只中等个头的白毛藏獒疾驰而来，用竖立的耳朵判断着眼前的形势，他看上去不情愿地被感动了。“没事，Jordan。”他说，从Stiles身上推开他自己站起来。

Jordan好奇地扬了扬它的头，然后像只猫一样轻轻刷着Derek的腿，舔了舔Derek的手掌心。然后它小心围着Stiles走过去，嗅了嗅他的衬衫，然后用它的头亲热地碰了碰Stiles的右手。

Stiles微笑起来，搔了搔它的耳朵，而Derek安静地看着。当Jordan吠起来，跑开去和其他的狗狗玩闹似的摔跤，他坐起身来。“那么，”他说。

当他没有继续往下说，Derek询问地看着他。他靠过来，小心地用他的左手握住Stiles的左手，然后把Stiles拉起来像这没什么大不了的。

Stiles试图看上去尽可能的认真，他说：“Jordan是吧？”

Derek挑起他的眉毛，然后他的脸颊开始变红了一点点，当他明白了Stiles语气里的意思。“闭嘴。”

“什么？”Stiles说，他将要好好利用这一点。“我觉得你以一个 ** _篮球_** 运动员来命名你的狗这很酷。哦我的天，你这个不折不扣的 ** _迷弟_** 。”

Derek脸上的红晕加深了，他沉起脸色，但当他粗暴地抱起他的双臂，他并没有否认。

Stiles大笑起来，说：“那么你以前用什么来命名你的毛绒玩具呢？让我猜猜——所有那些来自哈林篮球队的伟大选手们？”

Derek看上去被击中了，好像他刚刚被人发现了秘密，而Stiles再也忍受不住。他笑的这么用力，以至于所有的狗狗都好奇地慢吞吞跑过来，狐疑地嗅着他。

Stiles只是拍拍它们的头，不断地发出窃笑。

Derek威胁要把他扔进河里，如果他不闭嘴，然后他像个他本来就是的情绪多变的青少年一样走回房子。

 

\---

 

晚餐是一项充满活力的活动，不过Stiles已经有预感它会是如此。

所有13岁以下的孩子都被引导至厨房里的小孩餐桌上。同时，所有其他人都坐在客厅里一张长而宽的橡木桌子上，上面以一种非常不传统的方式刻有名字，但Stiles仍然很喜欢它。 这很古怪，但与这所房子，这个家庭里的特征非常相称。

Stiles坐在Peter和Laura中间。他不知道这是如何发生的。也许是黑魔法。

Derek坐在他的对面，一只手臂抱着他熟睡的婴儿妹妹（Olive），一边用他的左手吃着一盘接一盘的食物。

而这里有很多食物。

有这么多的肉。从烧烤排骨到烟熏胸肉——每个人都只是扑向它们好像不够他们大吃特吃一样。如果他爸爸在这儿，那将会是他的一个大好日子。

他们吃东西的样子是Stiles前所未见的。他感到像是这么一只小小鸟，当他一口气吃掉两个汉堡，一些土豆沙拉，四季豆，还有意面，相较于看上去是每个人的 ** _第五盘_** 食物。

“轻量级。”Laura戏弄地说，开始她的第二盘猪排和第三个汉堡。

“你们这些人有疯狂的食欲。”Stiles低低地说，但他仍然注意到他们全都交换着被逗乐了的表情。

屋外响起一阵雷声，灯光开始闪烁起来。

客厅里传来明显的呜咽声，当她妈妈同意之后，Cora从餐桌旁起身去查看。

另一次闪电使屋内的灯光再次闪烁起来，Derek的婴儿妹妹在他怀里时不时地蠕动，他对她发出嘘声让她安静。

“情况似乎不妙。”Peter边咀嚼着一根腊肠边轻轻评论道。

Talia，她和她丈夫坐在餐桌之首，室内电话响起来的时候她起身去接，从视线中消失在了厨房。

雨水的淅沥声开始重重地敲击着房子，它听上去像是金属硬币，而不是水。

Talia走回来，说：“是治安部门的电话。发出了一个山洪警告。”她看向Stiles，做手势让他陪她进入厨房。

Stiles听从了她，他们站在炉火旁。“一切——”

“别担心。”Talia迅速打断他，“你父亲问我是否允许你留在这里过夜。我想要确定你是否同意，尽管在这件事上没有太多的选择。”

Stiles缓缓地点头，尽量不皱起眉头。

Talia温柔地笑了，把电话递给他。“打个电话给你爸爸。”她会意地说。她托住他的脖颈后侧，在她离开之前亲切地捏了捏。

Stiles边拨打他爸爸的号码，边用眼睛看着贴在冰箱柜门上的所有手涂艺术作品。当他听到他爸爸的声音，他的确感觉好了很多。他爸爸安慰他说他和Isaac安然无恙，尽管他们要被困在警局里，直到风暴停下来，而那最有可能要一直到天亮才会发生。 他保证他会尽快过来接走Stiles，并且要求他守规矩，记住他仍然还处于惩罚之中，所以不准胡闹。

Stiles噙着一个温柔的笑容翻了个白眼，许下了保证。他挂断电话，回到他餐桌的位置上。当Talia与他目光相接，他对她感激地点点头，而她回以一个微笑，然后将她的注意力转回到她母亲身上，她的丈夫亲切地吻着她左手的手背。

晚餐之后的甜点同样令人印象深刻，吃饱后所有人都散了。

Laura霸占了他，将他带到地下室，那里有一个很棒的小保龄球道，他们玩了几局，Stiles非常详细地概述了迄今为止他的春假有多么悲惨。

Peter最终加入了他们，但这次带着另一本书，而Cora慢慢进入游戏之中，把Stiles挤了出去。

Stiles在Peter身旁坐下，观看着Laura和Cora玩了几把，而Peter告诉他Cora很容易嫉妒她姐姐，作为这一评论的回应，Cora将她的保龄球掷向他，但是他冷静地躲闪开，然后翻到他的书本的下一页，好像这没什么大不了的。

Stiles从未见过像他们这样的人和事。

 

\---

 

由于其他所有房间都客满，Stiles被分到和Derek一起，他看上去充满愤懑，完全反对这个安排。

Peter只是带着几分优越感拍了拍Derek的肩，然后漫步走向他自己的房间，它在这所房子的三层，正好在Derek房间的上面（太讽刺了）。

正当Derek把他的被子和枕头塞给Stiles，Derek的爸爸路过房间巡查他们。他说：“祝你们两个孩子有个美好的夜晚。Derek，如果你打算开电视做点什么，把字幕打开。你的母亲刚哄好你的妹妹入睡。”

Derek点点头，暖暖地微笑起来，他爸爸充满感情地将他们的额头撞在一起，然后他离开房间，轻轻把门关上。

Stiles在Derek的床的底部边缘为自己铺好床，然后躺下来，看着Derek把引体向上的杠杆搭到浴室的门口。他做了仿佛有一百万个引体向上，然后跳下来，好让他可以闲荡，准备好安顿下来。在他消失进入浴室前，他甚至借给Stiles一件他的睡裤。

趁着Derek还在浴室，Stiles换上它，花了一点时间欣赏Derek的房间和他自己的是多么截然相反。

首先，它井井有条，几乎像强迫症似的。颜色搭配也不同。有很多灰色和绿色。在他的步入式衣柜的那个角落里，他还有一套不俗的娱乐系统。厚厚的书本到处堆放，上面没有标题可以让Stiles知道它们的内容可能是什么。墙上装着一个平板电视，下面是令人印象深刻的游戏机，DVD和电子游戏的收藏品。

对于Derek看上去拥有丰富的情感和物质上的东西，Stiles感到了一小股的羡慕之情，但它很快就过去了，因为他意识到把某种Derek不能控制的事情加诸他身上，这是多么可恶。当Derek走出浴室，他疲倦地擦了擦他的脸。

“你怎么了？”Derek问道，没有看他，他打开他的电视，很快把它调成静音，然后切换到他游戏机操控台中的一个。

Stiles说：“没什么。”

对于这个谎言，Derek看了他一眼，但他没有逼问。他说：“你想做什么？我反正无所谓。”

“呃——我不想挑选，因为那样我就会对打破我的惩罚的条款而感到内疚，而且我发誓我爸爸会知道，不知何故。所以你来挑。”

Derek哼了一声。“这怎么会有任何区别？你还是参与了。”

Stiles耸了耸肩，而Derek皱着眉将他的头抬向门那个方向。他看着Derek走过去打开它，正好他的狗，Jordan，小跑着进来，然后跳到床上，躺在它的中间。

Derek再次关上门，然后回到他的娱乐项目。“看恐怖电影怎么样？”

“ ** _不看_** 怎么样，”Stiles抱怨道，但Derek还是带着一个奚落的坏笑放进了一部。“别关——”

Derek关了灯，安静地笑起来，而Stiles发出沮丧的声音。他爬进他的床，用他的遥控器来操纵菜单，开始放映电影，而他在手机上发着短信。

Stiles把Derek的枕头抱在他的胸前，啃咬着他的手指甲，几乎整场电影中，他的心脏都在焦急地苦苦鏖战。正是这个原因让他讨厌恐怖电影。它总是感觉好像他踩在恐慌症发作的边线上。

Derek说：“放松。”好像他知道Stiles的心脏在狂跳或者什么。

Stiles忽略了他，衷心地冷静不下来。杀手就在隔壁房间里，他们怎么就没有发现呢？哦天啊，天啊，天啊。当杀手从他的藏身之处突然出现，他发出一声哽咽的尖叫跳起来。电视是静音的，而Stiles ** _仍然_** 吓得跳起来。

Derek叹了口气，开始朝他的脑袋扔泡沫篮球。

“哦我的天，我恨你。”Stiles呻吟道，用Derek的枕头当做盾牌。

Derek哼了一声，但他没有停。

最终它使得Stiles足够分心，让他的心跳慢慢平稳冷静下来。

然后Derek不再干扰他，再次，古怪地，好像他知道或是什么。他对Stiles展现了一点仁慈之心，关掉了电影，登陆他的亚马逊账号，换成《 ** _我爱露西_** 》的重播片。

Stiles被熟悉的香草味道所淹没，一秒钟后他像灯熄灭一样快速进入睡眠，迷迷糊糊地注意到Derek的床底下塞满了他的毛绒玩具，就像一个玩具贮藏室。

 

\---

 

第二天一大早，Talia将他晃醒，轻轻对他说：“你父亲在前门外等你。”当她确信他已经起来，她不一会儿就走了。

Stiles擦去眼睛里的睡意，摸索着找到他的牛仔裤，尽他最大的努力不去吵醒Derek，他仍然安稳地沉睡着，没穿上衣，躺在他的肚子上，而Jordan蜷缩在他身旁。

Stiles有种刻薄的想法，想要在Derek的脸上乱画，但他驱散它，爬进他的鞋子，然后轻手轻脚地走出了这个异常安静的房子。

他爸爸的警车在房子前面安静地轰鸣着，Stiles爬进车后座里一个打着盹儿的Isaac的身边，Stiles关上门之后，车摇了摇，而他惊醒过来。

Stiles说：“抱歉。”

Isaac只是打了个哈欠，伸了伸懒腰，然后他停下来，皱了皱他的鼻子，古怪地看了Stiles一眼。

“什么？”Stiles说，闻着他的衬衫——Derek的衬衫——那件他仍然穿着，忘记脱下来的衬衫，“我有异味还是什么？”

Isaac耸了耸肩，皱着眉好像他不是很确信。

Stiles看向他爸爸，他正专心于路况，说：“我闻起来很好笑吗？”

他爸爸哼了一声。“不比平常更好笑，儿子。”

Stiles翻了翻白眼。“哈，哈。尽情发笑吧，老头。”

他爸爸微笑起来，但然后皱起眉，当他从后视镜瞥了他一眼。“老天，孩子——你对你的鼻子做了什么？你的衬衫怎么了？”

Stiles红起脸来，窘迫地。

他爸爸叹了口气，没有再问。

整个回家的路上，Isaac用手背一直安静地擦着他的鼻子。他的眼睛水汪汪又红通通。

Stiles不知道他是否对狗或者什么过敏。

 

\---

 

当那个星期天下午Stiles因为他的补习课而在图书馆他们的老地方见到Paige，他马上注意到有什么不对劲。她的眼睛又红又肿，她的鼻尖同样也是红的，而她的声音嘶哑。

Stiles试图问她发生了什么，想安慰她说他们可以改天再见，但她坚持做完他们的辅导。

他们一起温习练习题和以前的家庭作业的整个过程中，Paige的声音一直在颤抖。就连她表扬他通力合作的时候，她的声音也在发抖。

Stiles感到不自在，而且内疚。

一直到Paige收拾好所有东西，给他布置了更多的习题与一叠他还没有学过的内容的卡片配套练习，她才正视他的眼睛，说：“Derek告诉我你去他们家吃晚饭了。你甚至在那里过了夜。你——那是——你才来这里两个月，而你就获得了红毯待遇。”她发出一声抽噎的呜咽，“我和Derek已经约会了 ** _两年_** ，而我甚至还不能和他妈妈说上话，或是他的姐妹，更不用说被邀请去吃饭。我明白他们可以有多隐秘。我知道他们很隐秘。我很抱歉，我不能——”当她开始噎住，她摇了摇她的头，冲向门口，“我只是不明白。”

Stiles也不。


	6. actuality

星期一早上Stiles有一个焦躁不安的开始。他比他通常准备去上学起来的要早。整个晚上他除了辗转反侧以外什么都没做，因为他对Paige的情况所感到的超出内疚的情绪好似什么东西浮出水面一般困扰着他的心思，搅拌着他的神经。

不过，他的焦虑不是它过去的样子——曾经，像这样的事情会让他流泪，或是非常沮丧，但自从他母亲过世以后，他不得不学会不陷得太深，或是别太想不开，因为她再也不会在那里，用她巧妙的关爱及善意的方法将他拉出来。在她去世后的一段时间里，他会惊恐症发作，因为他的第一反应是去找她，然后她不在他接触得到的距离之内这个噬骨的现实像一列失控的列车一样碾过他。

他从不拿这个烦他爸爸，尽管他知道他的老爸会明白，这只是——他爸爸已经够有压力了，如果把他牵扯进来，这只会让Stiles感到更糟。

他必须自己坚强起来——他想要独自变得坚强，因为他在成长，最终能让他不至于崩溃的只会是他自己。所以他因为感到内疚而辗转反侧，但他不让自己陷的太深，因为像他妈妈一直说的，“有时候你无法控制别人身上发生的事，或者他们做什么。你只能控制你自己的行为和反应。”

Stiles思考着这个建议，将它牢记于心，将它当做盾牌，直到日出的第一束光线照进他的窗户。他爬起来，深呼一口气，打扫他的房间来完全分散他的注意力，然后去洗了一个很久的澡。

当他走下楼梯进入厨房，他仍然擦着眼睛里的睡意，身体由于淋浴还是湿的，他将水滴得到处都是，很可能在他身后留下了一排湿脚印。

Laura正坐在他家餐桌上，穿着一件亮红色的Elmo成人连体服，在手机上发着短信，好像她一早上都在这里。

Stiles惊讶地跳起来尖叫了一下，因为，哦老天，在缠绕于他腰间的浴巾之下他是赤裸的。

Laura闻声抬起头，眨了眨眼，然后开始笑起来。

Stiles感到他脸上的红晕一直从脸颊蔓延至他的胸膛。“你为什么在我家里？”他质问道，窘迫地用一只手臂挡在他胸前。

Laura窃笑了足够久才停下来说：“你爸爸在离开之前让我进来的。”她朝炉子点点头，“我给你们做了芝士鸡蛋。几乎把它做成一个煎蛋卷，但这个地方很可悲地缺少肉类。”

Stiles说：“这是一栋有益于心脏健康的房子。”

Laura哼了哼声，她的鼻子短暂地抽动了一下，但她脸上的咧嘴笑容是饶有兴致的那种。“嗯，今天是学校的睡衣日，所以我擅自给你带了某件东西。”

Stiles笨手笨脚地接住她丢给他的饼干怪兽连体服。“你买了——你到底怎么知道我的尺寸的？”

Laura只是暗示性地挑了挑她的眉毛。

Stiles一边发出苦恼的声音一边查看着连体服。“至少是蓝色的。” 他喃喃自语道。

“当然。你把我当成什么了？”Laura嘲弄地说，然后她像一个兴奋的婴儿一样高兴地亮起脸色。“你看，它的脚甚至会随着每走一步而亮起来。”她以非常迅速的节奏在地板上踏起她的脚，她连体服的脚边亮起一阵黄色，红色和白色。

“嘿，不可能！”Stiles说，将他那件睡衣的脚部拍在一起，果然，它们亮起了蓝色和白色。“好吧。这很酷。”

Laura赞同地哼了哼声，然后她站起来。“我也给Isaac买了一件，因为比肯山初中的精神主题周和我们的一模一样。”她噙着一个微微的坏笑将视线转到楼梯的顶部，当Stiles转头去看，他意识到Isaac早已沉默地在阴影中若隐若现，如同他一贯腼腆内向的样子。“早上好， Isaac。”她打招呼说。

Isaac皱了皱他的鼻子，然后回到他的房间。

“咦，”Stiles说，“他通常会比这更有礼貌一点。”

“哦，你知道他们说的有关猫和狗的事。”Laura打趣道，听上去感到非常好笑。

Stiles皱起眉。“这和种类有什么关系吗？”

“哦，我不是在说种类。”Laura意义含糊地纠正说。在他能问之前，她很快转换了话题，说：“你和我整个星期必须要有关联。尤其如果你打算成为我在春季舞会的约会对象，这意味着我们需要将我们自己展示成一个统一战线。顺便说一句，我在竞选返校日皇后，所以务必要投票，并且分发这些传单。” 她指着桌上一叠闪闪发光的印着Laura雅致照片的传单。

Stiles不能说他感到惊讶。“我有种感觉你经常这样做。”他评论说。

“你说的没错。这会是我第四次也是最后一次竞逐王冠。我还计划竞选舞会皇后。”Laura说，好像她在警告他。

Stiles吃惊地看了她一眼。“你不会——我不参加舞会。我是一个新生而且——”

“放松，我没在邀请你。而且我不会强迫你去，尽管我想要你在那里，因为它很可能会是我们最后一次一起跳舞。”Laura说，巧妙地打出Stiles的内疚牌，“但是，无论如何，我想要你和我一起参加返校日。”

“我还在考虑。”Stiles承认道，因为他的确是。

“好的。”Laura温柔地说，她没有逼问。“我要走了。学校里再见。”她开始朝门口走去，打开了它。她在门口停下来，说：“哦！在我忘记之前，你爸爸告诉我说要告诉你们，你们的惩罚结束了。他没锁地下室，所以你们可以去拿你们的东西。”

Stiles知道不对Laura说一声恰当的再见就急驰而去很失礼，但他已经为此等了像是一个世纪。他拿上他所有的电子设备，还有上一个星期的旧报纸（他爸爸喜欢按日期将它们归档，幸好），把它们全部搬进他的房间，但没有不通知Isaac这个好消息。

他把他的东西甩在他铺得整齐的床上，将所有东西都打开，很快找到他的充电器好让他可以把它们连起来。他先仔细浏览了他的手机，看了看所有的未接来电，语音留言，还有短信。他没有发现任何重要的内容，所以他把它们全删了。

他花了一点时间穿上一条内裤和一件背心，然后爬进Laura买给他的饼干怪兽连体服，将拉链一直拉到他的锁骨，然后把瞪着眼睛的帽衫戴起来。他用手摸了摸它短短的蓝色绒毛，然后把他的笔记本电脑放到他的工作台上，还有他崭新的平板电脑。

他给Peter发了一条短信，因为当他在Hale家的时候，他忘记了提起这件事（这正说明了Hale家的那些人有多么令人分心），它说： _我以为你说过你会调查隔壁的那些老巫婆。_

回复几乎是滑稽地瞬时。

**不再被禁足了，我懂了。:))**

**而且我查了。 :))**

_然后？_

**什么都没有。:))**

_不可能。_

**我四处打探了一下，我没有任何发现。 :))**

**你可能在瞎操心。:))**

_你听起来像我爸爸。你们俩都不知道那些女人有多么邪恶。她们有猪。_

**所以呢？ :))**

**猪并不是恶行的一个线索点。:))**

**你看到她们把人砍成粉碎了吗？ :))**

_好吧，没有，但仍然！！！_

_我的直觉说她们很邪恶。_

_我的直觉总是对的。_

_而且，在问句后面加一个笑脸让人困扰。_

**怎么会？ :))**

Stiles翻了个白眼，没有回复他。在他和Isaac必须离开去上学前，他还有一个小时。

他用它来做研究。

 

\---

 

Isaac拒绝穿Laura买给他的加菲猫连体服，他只穿着平常的衣服。在Stiles把所有能塞进他背包的东西塞进去后，他们骑着他们的自行车去Isaac的学校。

Scott正焦虑地等在单车棚前面的路边。他说：“伙计！”

Stiles从他的单车爬下来，回答说：“什么？”

Scott带着疑惑的表情看着他，尽管他自己实际上穿着某件鸭子连体服。然后他摇了摇头，说：“伙计！”

“是的，老兄。我在这里。”Stiles好笑地回答。

“伙计，Lydia！还有——还有——她家里人！难道你没听说吗？ 你爸爸必须是已经告诉你了。”Scott抓狂地说，“每个人都说她屠宰了她父母，然后逃走了。”

Stiles的脸色刷的变得惨白。“什么？什么——”他回想起这个早上他匆匆瞥了一眼的星期日的报纸，还有那一天他爸爸看起来多么疲惫。有篇关于可能是一件谋杀案的报道，它几乎看上去像是一起动物攻击案，只是因为造成两具尸体被发现的可怕样子的相反是一个糟糕不起眼的身体功能阻滞。报道里没有提到名字，或是有人失踪了，但Stiles开始意识到他爸爸可能与这个未报道的消息有关。“她失踪了？”

“是的。我和那些家伙们打算放学后帮助搜寻队去找找看，如果你想来。据说她已经失踪了这整个周末。”Scott解释道，他看起来很矛盾。“我只是——我不相信Lydia会做这样的事。我的意思是我知道她父母离婚的事情很痛苦，但仍然——这不是——她不会这么做。我认识她比我认识其他任何人都久。她不会。她实际上是我的第一个朋友，而她——” 他皱着深深的眉头摇了摇头，尖声喘着气，脸色变得有些苍白， "这一切都不对。"

“好了，好了。”Stiles发出嘘嘘声让他安静下来，Scott慌忙地摇着他的吸入器，好让他可以深深吸气，以平息他即将发作的哮喘。“不，我明白。我相信——好吧，我不知道我相信什么，但我会和你们一起去找。”他看了看四周，意识到Isaac早已经消失在了学校里。“听着——我得走了，但是如果你听到任何消息，发短信我。待会儿见。”

Scott 安静地点点头，Allison正好从她父母的车里出来。他过去和她相见。

Stiles再次骑上他的单车，开始骑向他的学校，陷入了深思中。

 

\---

 

第一和第二节课的绝大部分时间里，Stiles就像在自动驾驶仪上。他仍然分发Laura的传单，像是转念一想，但大部分时候他只是浏览着当地的报道，用荧光笔标记它们，直到他的手指被染成红色，绿色和黄色。他拼命想把这些点连起来。有很多他错过了的东西。

其一，出现了很多奇怪的墓地盗窃案，而且不是任何物质性的东西被偷，而是棺木被出土，里面尸体的骨头被吸食干净。很显然，验尸报告的取证已经确定了动物毛发，牙印，以及留在骨头上的唾液和在Hylochoerus meinertzhageni*身上发现的一样，又名 _ **巨林猪**_ ，哦老天，他知道的。

那些该死的女巫。

不仅如此，就像 ** _不仅如此_** ，但已经有很多14岁以下的人群失踪了，间发性地，差不多是他隔壁的那些老巫婆搬进来的同一时间。

而现在Lydia的事——它肯定有联系。也许她看到了某种把她吓坏或者把她吓跑了的事情，但如果他们的确找到了她，他不得不问她发生了什么事，因为如果他打算把这件案子告诉他爸爸，他需要证据，而这样做的唯一办法就是要么有一个目击证人或是铁证——

“嘿，神游太空的人！”

Stiles眨眨眼抬起头，这是午餐时间，他坐在广场里一棵树的阴影之下，专心思考着，啃着一支红色荧光笔的笔尾。他的膝盖被旧报纸覆盖，上面到处是Stiles凌乱潦草的挤在边缘处的笔迹。

Kate Argent，她穿着一件史矛革连体服（毋庸置疑很配她的个性），正带着这种质疑的皱眉表情盯着他。“上帝，在过去的这一分钟我一直试图引起你的注意。你是迷失在你的脑海中还是怎么的？”

Stiles把荧光笔从他嘴里拖出来，抬起头把笔帽吐向半空中，然后衔住它，耸了耸肩。

Kate说：“Laura要我来找你。她想和你谈谈，而你没有回她的任何短信。所以，来吧。”

Stiles眨眨眼，扫视了一下他的手机，它的屏幕正因为所有短信而亮着，不只是Laura的，还有他爸爸和Scott的。

Kate并没有等他。她穿过广场，学生们在恐惧和敬畏中给她让出路。

Stiles收拾好他的东西，试图将这一切全都放稳在Laura和Kate坐的那张桌上。

一会儿之后Cora穿着小熊维尼的连体服漫步走来，端着一个大部分是芝士薯条的盘子。她在Stiles旁边坐下，没有和任何人打招呼就吃起来。

 “那么，”Laura吞了一口食物后说。她在吃她第二盘咖喱热狗，并且很快就要到下一盘。“我只是想问你，你是否想在放学后去服装店，因为周三是‘角色扮演你最喜欢的卡通人物’？Kate想扮演《猫女乐队》，但我说——”

“我不能。”Stiles打断她，礼貌地拒绝了Cora试图推给他的一盒芝士薯条。他的头脑被这样占据的时候他吃不下。“我的一个朋友——Peter没有告诉你——你知道发生了什么吗？”

Laura脸上浮现出一种怪异的表情，他不能完全读懂，她说：“我妈妈和Peter通常会处理发生在比肯山的任何怪事。我一般试图不去想它或者参与进来。”

“阿门。”Kate插嘴说，她正对一杯香草布丁大快朵颐。

Laura翻了个白眼，但她仍然带着那副奇怪的表情，扭曲了她脸上的可爱特征。

Stiles皱起眉，说：“你都不好奇吗？”

“不完全是。”Laura说，她的表情变得更有趣了。她开始挑她的指甲，回避着他的目光。“听着，我会给你选点什么，把它放在你家里。Kate，帮我分发这些传单。我还没和游泳队联系呢。”于是就这样，她们俩走了。

Stiles看着她们，明白了什么。他有种感觉他刚击中了Laura的一个痛苦话题，但并不真的明白为什么那是。

Cora在他旁边哼了一声，说：“你又在做那种鬼脸了。”

“让你想揍我的那种？”Stiles回答说，仍然思想不集中，“那是怎么一回事？”

Cora耸了耸肩。她说：“Laura并不——她不像Peter或妈妈。她——也许你可以把这叫做自私，但那并不真的贴合实际情况。你得问她，如果她安静地坐着回答你。她有个好理由，我想，关于为什么她试图不太参与到比肯山的怪事中去。”

对此Stiles若有所思地哼了哼声。他在心里做笔记要找出那是为什么，但现在，他换了话题，他看到Derek身穿一件青蛙连体服，在体育馆的双层门旁边和一个非常生气的Paige在讲话，她是少数几个没有穿成精神主题周的人。看上去好像他们在争吵，而且Stiles能够大致猜出来那是有关什么。他说，在他能住嘴之前，“所以Paige向我对质了关于过夜的事。”

“她知道那不是在你的控制之内，对吗？”Cora回答说，不为所动。她吃着她的芝士薯条，嘴里塞得满满，继续说道：“不管她的情况是什么，让Derek操心它。不是你的问题。”

“呃——好的。”Stiles只是说，试图不去感受到Cora这么说几乎在某种意义上是种安慰。他不好意思地补充说：“我能借你的笔记吗？我没有——我一直没怎么注意听讲。我错过了一些内容。”

Cora甚至都没看他一眼。她用叉子戳着她的芝士薯条。“哪节课？”

“呃——所有的？可能是？”

Cora发出一声恼怒的声音，但她点点头。他们走向图书馆的时候，她把剩下的食物全倒了。

在他和Cora消失在里面之前，Stiles最后看到的是Paige冲走了，而Derek疲惫地揉了揉他的脸。

 

\---

 

Stiles 和Isaac，Jackson，Danny，Allison以及 Scott在放学后会合，他们全都骑单车来到警局。他们走进去，注意到所有的副警长全都在装配手枪，准备好了一伙警犬。

州警正和他爸爸谈话，还有Talia和Peter，他们脸上全都严肃地皱起眉头，好像他们在讨论如何追捕一个嗜血的杀手。

这让Stiles不安，他们对一个13岁的女孩这么小题大做，Stiles相信她完全无害。

他爸爸察觉到他们在门口徘徊，他皱起眉头告退了他自己。“回家去。你们所有人。这是警方的事。”

Scott是第一个反对的人。“但是Mr. Stilinski！我们 ——”

“我很抱歉，孩子们。”他爸爸说，举起他的双手阻止他们的任何抗议。“我不能昧着良心让你们参与。这个Martin家的姑娘是犯罪嫌疑人，并且很可能情绪不稳定。我不会让你们置身这样的危险之中。你们让我来处理，我会找到她。”

他们全都抱怨得更大声了。

他爸爸叹了口气，说：“如果你们真的想帮助。你们可以走遍镇里分发这些告示。”他向副警长Tara做了个手势，她翻出一叠贴有Lydia大头照的“ ** _寻人启事_** ”给他们。“不管怎样，我认为是时候让社区警觉起来了。”

副警长Tara把那叠告示分发给他们，但当他爸爸走向他的办公室，Stiles跟在他身后。“爸爸，我真的认为你应该调查一下我们隔壁的女巫们。”

他爸爸做了个鬼脸，发出嘘嘘声使他安静，不安地瞥了一眼四周。他推着Stiles进了他的办公室。“小心你说的话。”他严肃地警告说。

“是的，但你的副警长知道，不是吗？”Stiles反驳说。

“他们是，但这并不意味着 ** _你_** 应该这么说。我早已经告诉你，我不想要你介入。你想再次被禁足吗？我应该延长你的惩罚吗？”他爸爸眯起眼睛问道。

“不。”Stiles赶紧说，“但是爸爸，我的意思是——Lydia是我的朋友。不管发生什么事。”

他爸爸没有对此说什么。

“我只是真的认为，隔壁那些老巫婆与正发生的那些墓地盗窃和孩子失踪的案件相关。”当他看到他父亲脸上变暗的表情，Stiles马上补充道，“我看了那些报纸，好吗？我没有——你说如果我只是因为纯粹的好奇心而研究就没问题！”

“ ** _学术好奇心_** 。”警长紧巴巴地纠正说，哦老天，Stiles知道他现在如履薄冰了。“你知道吗？我不想再听到有关它的一个字。你把这些案件留给我，你别管那些老巫婆—— ** _女人_** 。除非你有照片证明她们的行为——”

“那些猪！”Stiles插言道，疯狂地挥舞他的双臂。“我一直告诉你的那些黑猪！我本来会有照片的，如果我所有那些电子设备没有被没收，这很公平，绝对公平——请别这样看着我，好像你在认真考虑再次收走它们。”

“我是。”他爸爸只是说，然后他疲惫地在他的办公桌后坐下来。“你的确明白没有合理的原因，我无法开一张搜查令？你明白我带着我的副警长们冲进我们邻居家会看起来——你知道那看起来会是什么样，不是吗？”

Stiles明白。这将不利于他父亲的声誉和他的职位。他坐立不安起来，试图思考他的选择。

他爸爸说：“儿子，我知道你想帮助。我很感激，但我们都同意过让你置身事外。这不是一些你可以随便玩的游戏或者爱好，只因为你不能静静地坐上一秒钟。这不是你和你妈妈过去胡闹着玩的那些悬案，嬉笑着好像它们是放屁——”

Stiles整个身体绷紧起来，他瞪着他父亲，不可避免地受到了伤害。

他爸爸意识到他的错误，马上改口说：“不，那不是我——你知道我没那个意思——我明白这是你的朋友，而且——”

“我现在要出去分发这些传单了。”Stiles草率无礼地打断他，冲出了他爸爸的办公室。当他们试图问他发生了什么，他回避了所有人的目光和疑问，只是拿起他那份传单，然后大步走出了警局。

他们俩俩组合分散开，Stiles把他自己和Isaac分在一起，因为在此刻他更喜欢他的陪伴，他不必担心Isaac询问他突然变得阴沉的心情。

他不敢相信他爸爸会这么说。

在这么久之后。

它仍然像一个尚未愈合的伤口。

 

\---

 

8点左右Stiles和Isaac分发完最后一份传单，他们安静地骑车回家。对他爸爸的推定和驳回，他仍然很生气。他受到的伤害好像某种卡在他喉咙的不舒服，发痒的东西——好像一个他甚至无法吞下去的滚烫的金属硬币。

直到他们进入屋里，他才感觉紧张从他身上泄出了一点点。家是一个熟悉的地方。它是可预测的，因为这点，它让他疯狂的心跳平静下来，用他无法描述的方式。有时候他需要这样。有时候他需要面对熟悉的环境，好让他的大脑可以停止混乱无序的接收，卸载，处理和管理。有多动症就是这个样子。他脑海里这些小小的发动机以无序的方式胡乱发射——一个没有秩序的王国，会让就连是Sherlock Holmes都哭泣——但那些能够直线思考和不会离题万里的人从来不需要面对这种挫折。

想象一下这个问题加上社交焦虑症再扩大十倍。

这是个噩梦。

此刻Stiles将就着先做晚饭，然后他才考虑回到他的研究之中。他做了烤罗非鱼，褐米配西兰花。他没有吃因为他没这个心情，但他喜欢看Isaac吃光他的盘子，指示想要另一盘。

Stiles以此提高他的心情，他给Isaac装上另一盘，看着他把它也吃光了。他注意到Isaac特别喜欢吃鱼，好像那是他吃过的最好吃的东西。这有点好笑，但他没有问，当Isaac做出另一个指示想要更多。至少他比他过去习惯的吃的要多。Isaac有点瘦，但给Stiles时间，他会弥补这一点。

吃饱后，Isaac在客厅里坐下来做他的作业，Stiles让他自己想了一下他在做什么，当他在打扫厨房之前把所有的东西都装进储存容器里。

当他做完，他关掉灯，走近Isaac想看这个接近青春期的孩子在做什么。有一叠做完了的文件整齐地摆放在咖啡桌上的一个蓝色文件夹之上。旁边一个红色文件夹上是有小数，带分数，还有数学运算顺序的练习题。再旁边是一个紫色文件夹上的一叠科普文章，最后一个绿色文件夹上面是一些语法学习教材。他把他的学科资料分类放的很好。

Stiles，通过目前他能看到的，注意到Isaac在他的学习中几乎没有什么麻烦。他是一个聪明孩子，Stiles知道。看到他在课程上这么成功，他感到很自豪。他仍然说道，因为他感觉他应该提出来，“你知道，如果你需要帮助，我在这里。我在数学上有点问题，但其他的科目，我，呃，相当不错。”

Isaac的铅笔没有停，他在一张练习题上涂画着。但在Stiles能感到这么做很蠢之前，他抬起头，直直看进Stiles的眼睛，然后他点点头。

Stiles相当确定他自己脸上的笑容很可笑。

Isaac把他的注意力转回他的膝盖之上，继续安静地写作业。

Stiles不再打扰他，走到地下室，好让他可以拿他爸爸可滚动的布告和白板的旧组合板。他拖着它爬上楼梯（不是没有困难，因为我们在和谁开玩笑呢，这可是Stiles），把它放进他的房间，毗邻他窗户的墙面的右边。他又走到地下室拿了一些图钉，一些绿色，黄色和红色的纱线，一些白板笔，以及一箱他妈妈的旧的神话书。

当他经过它去下楼梯的时候，他刻意没有去看那里仍然覆盖在篷布之下的那架大钢琴。

已经9年了，他和他爸爸仍然不能看到它——不能对它做太多什么。

当他到达他的房间，他只是有一点点惊讶地看到Isaac早已在那里，坐在他其中一张深蓝色豆袋椅之中，手里捧着一本他自己的漫画（《超人》，因为那很显然是他最喜欢的超级英雄） 。

Stiles不介意他的陪伴。他把所有的东西抱在怀里，然后把它们丢在布告板/白板之上。而且因为他讲究先后顺序，他先开始做他的作业，然后才把注意力转到其他东西之上。

当他做完，他吃了几片Adderall，开始剪切新闻报道，然后用大头针把它别在布告板那一侧。他用一根红线把所有他不明白的东西连起来（主要是失踪的14岁以下的孩子和墓地失窃）。然后他用黄线把看似有用但他不知道该怎么做的东西连起来（主要是所有这些孩子生活的范围半径和最后被看见的地点）。最后，他用绿线把所有他认为对弄明白那些老巫婆是什么或者在做什么的很重要的东西连起来（像是每个犯罪现场鉴定的动物毛发和唾液的DNA，还有这些犯罪现场并不遵循任何特定的月球轨道模式的事实）。

Stiles把板子翻过来翻到白板这一侧，用一支棕色笔以大写字母写下“老巫婆” ，然后开始列举他们的特征。

**老巫婆**

_1\. 极其丑陋_  
_2\. 实践吃人行为？？？_  
_3\. 因为神秘原因绑架孩子？？？_  
_4\. 可能是喜欢猪的变形人_  
_5\. 吃活死人？？？_  
_6\. 在午夜和黎明之间狩猎_  
_7\. 可能或者可能不是女巫_  
_8\. 可能那只奇怪的流浪橘猫也许知道什么_  
_9\. 星期六是新月_

Stiles把笔帽盖回记号笔，他再次浏览了一遍列下的单子，若有所思地敲着他的下巴。然后他坐下来，开始翻找装着他妈妈民俗书的旧的发霉的箱子。他查找任何与吃活死人，变形人，以及绑架孩子有关的神秘事件。

问题在于有大量传说与这三个特征特别相关。它让Stiles沮丧地站在原地，因为他感觉只差一条线索就可以真正解决这个事情。他跳起来，开始踱步，而Isaac从漫画书上抬起眼睛跟随他。

“老天，他们是什么？”Stiles好奇着，用他的手理了理他的平头，“我漏掉了什么？我 ** _漏掉_** 了什么？”

Isaac哼了哼声，只是回到他的漫画书。

“不是连你也这样，”Stiles抱怨说，把漫画从Isaac手里抢走，“我对Scott，我爸爸，Peter和你都说过。好像没有人理会！为什么我是唯一一个认真看待它的人？为什么我是唯一一个认为——” 他突然停下来，被一个想法击中了。他把漫画丢在Isaac的膝上，走向白板。“我不是唯一一个。” 他微弱地低声说。他揭开笔帽，补充写下：

_10\. Lydia知道什么_

他盯着那行字出神很久，然后他翻出他的手机，滚动他的联系人，然后按下他想找的那个名字。

“去找Erica。”

“当你说Lydia又发作了你是什么意思？”Stiles问，没有在这句话之间做一个停顿。

“什么？”

“星期一你们过来的时候。在你离开之前，你说Lydia又发作了。你是什么意思？”Stiles解释说，他焦急地按着他的手机，然后回到白板前，把他没盖好的记号笔准备好。

Erica发出猛烈的一声叹息。“我不明白为什么我必须要被这些问题困扰。我终于独自一个人在家，我正打算给自己一个高潮——”

Stiles发出窒息的声音，红了脸。“拜托。请别说完那句话。”他恳求道。

Isaac做了个鬼脸好像他也听到了，他好心地离开了房间，留下Stiles独自面对。

Erica刻薄地笑起来。“好吧，好吧。我不会，但认真的——如果你真的想知道，问Lydia。”

“这不好笑。”Stiles立即说。有什么在他嘴里发苦。“你——你知道发生了什么，对吗？”

“不。从星期六就开始生病。我今天没去上学，而且，我没有看新闻或者什么。”Erica 说，“为什么，发生了什么？”

Stiles告诉了她。

Erica在另一端变得非常沉默。“操。”她最后说。她的声音听起来不对劲。“那是——那很沉重。没人告诉我。那是——哇。”

“我很惊讶没人告诉你。”Stiles皱着眉头说，他盯着白板上的清单。

 “嗯，好吧，我有两个哥哥，他们每个人都在我能有机会之前霸占电话。你恰好在一个好时间打了过来。我没有手机，假如那还不明显。我爸爸是镇里的法医，但那并不真的报酬丰厚。所以基本上我得等到我足够大了可以找份兼职来负担我自己的手机。” Erica听上去很恼火。

Stiles内疚地把记号笔放在他手里转起来。“我——抱歉。”

Erica一声不吭。

“你觉得你能告诉我你是什么意思吗？拜托了？我想我可以对这整个——发生的一切事情有所帮助。”Stiles说。

Erica刚开始仍然什么都没说，但然后她叹了口气。“所以你知道她爸妈在闹离婚，对吗？嗯，你可能不知道为什么——或者到底是什么引起了这些问题。” 她继续说道，“在Lydia大概6岁的时候，她和她老爸去山里露营还是干嘛。传闻是他们选了一条对徒步旅行者禁止通行的路， Lydia被某种野生动物攻击了。她从未谈过那是如何发生的，或者那是怎么回事。她住院了好几个星期来恢复。她身上仍然有爪印，但不管怎样，她从此以后不一样了。她很反常地正常，当她没有假装她头脑里没有声音在响。她总是不断说她听到 ** _某种_ _声音_** ，它真的把她搞乱了。她会尖叫，当她忍受不了，当声音太大或是什么，但我想她在为此服药。看上去她终于崩溃了，带走了她家里人。”

“别这么说，”Stiles马上说，“Lydia是——我们都会——我不认为她会做——”

“随你。我们每个人都有问题。Lydia只是另一个不能妥善处理问题的有钱人家的孩子。” Erica打断他，听上去又变得恼火起来，“我得挂了。你还需要其他什么吗？”

Stiles尽他最大的努力平息他对Erica无所谓的态度的恼怒。他说：“她以前常常跑掉吗，不管何时她有一个——某种发作？你知道她可能去了哪里吗？”

“相信我，Stilinski。我一无所知。” Erica说完挂断了电话。

Stiles叹了口气，把手机放回他的兜里，盯着白板。当他厌倦了只是盯着它，他关掉灯，走向窗户，等着。这天午夜没有黑色野猪从隔壁邻居家里出来，而这让Stiles觉得更加可疑了。

他叹了口气就此罢手，把布告板/白板推进他的衣柜，关上柜门。他不想冒险让他爸爸看到他在做什么。

 

\---

 

星期二是双胞胎日。

Laura在第一节课响铃之前截获了他，敦促他穿上苏斯博士的‘Thing 1’连帽衫，而她得意地穿着‘Thing 2’，还给他戴上一个疯狂的蓝色假发，与已经戴在她头上的那个相搭配。

Stiles并不真的想戴假发，但 Laura对他笑得漂亮，他知道他不会有机会。

午餐时他帮她分发用紫色糖霜写有“ ** _为Laura投票_** ”的纸杯蛋糕。它不是那么糟糕，因为她让Derek和Cora，他们打扮成了Mario和Luigi，戴上假胡子还有其他，也这么做。

Stiles看着Laura跑去骚扰国际象棋俱乐部，然后他偷偷吃了一个纸杯蛋糕，当一个声音在他背后响起，他心虚地跳了起来。

“Laura会杀了你，如果她抓到你吃她的最爱。”Derek说，不知道从哪里冒了出来，给了某个高三女生和她的男朋友一个迷人的微笑，“为Laura投票，”他说，在他们离开之前给了他们一个纸杯蛋糕。

Stiles舔去他嘴唇上的糖霜，试图尽量装得一脸无辜，Derek紧密地跟随他的动作，他的眉头紧锁，脸色变深（很奇怪）。“我不知道你在说什么。我完全没有只是把一整个美味的纸杯蛋糕塞进我的嘴里。尽管某种程度上我在为它效劳，而且赚得了它，”他喃喃地说，“认真地，不是有童工法反对这种事吗？”

Derek吹了吹气，他脸上的颜色完全消退了，说：“我很怀疑那会阻止Laura。今年她下定了决心。你基本还什么都没见过，直到你看到她在舞会前会是什么样子。”

Stiles做了个鬼脸。“我想我值得另一个纸杯蛋糕。”

“别，”Derek轻轻警告说，“我协助她烤了这些。停止对它们大吃特吃。它们不是 ** _给_** 你的。”

“是啊，不管怎样，”Stiles说，用一种不理会的方式挥走它，让Derek的假胡子恼火地抽搐了一下，“你会烤东西？”

Derek坐立不安起来，但他看上去并不因为这个问题而感到特别不自在；不过他的确看上去心虚了。

“哦我的 ** _老天_** ，你真的烤东西。”Stiles兴高采烈地指控道，“首先是毛绒玩具，然后是篮球员名字——现在烘烤东西？有完全另一面的你存在，不是吗？”

对此Derek古怪地看了他一眼。“你真的什么都不知道。”他含糊地回答。

Stiles没有注意。他只是说：“烘烤。哇哦。 ** _烘烤_** 。”

Derek看上去很恼火，而且摆出了防御姿态，这有点是滑稽不已的景象，因为他字面意义上打扮成了Mario。“什么？这没什么大不了的。很多人这么做。它就像化学之类的东西。”

Stiles笑起来，而Derek看上去有点受伤。“这是Laura告诉你的，当她想要你帮忙做什么东西？‘这只是化学’，哦伙计。我会用上它的。”

Derek瞪着他，他的假胡子又抽搐了起来。“闭嘴。”

“没礼貌。”Stiles回敬道。

Derek翻了个白眼，一言不发地走开，用他不公平的迷人微笑去魅惑更多的人。他看上去心情不错，尽管发生了不少事，所以Stiles想他和Paige之间的问题肯定已经解决了。他松了一口气。他不必再感到有些内疚了。

在喷泉那里，Cora在骚扰曲棍球队长，直到他发誓他会给Laura投票。她恶毒地微笑起来，将一个纸杯蛋糕丢在他怀里，然后走开去重复这一过程。

Stiles咧开嘴，摇了摇他的头，然后他回到工作上。“为Laura投票！”他说，朝一堆在学校广场的草地上面玩飞盘的人群走去。

 

\---

 

在他从学校去接Isaac的路上，Stiles捡到了一张50块的钞票。他爽快地把它塞进了兜里，因为为什么不呢？他骑车到学校，发现Isaac尴尬地站在一个欢快的Scott 和Allison之间，他们穿成Flo和另一个来自前进保险公司广告的家伙，为了他们的双胞胎日。非常奇怪的是，Allison和Scott看上去似乎在为了赢取Isaac的注意而争斗，但他拒绝看向他们任何一个。

 “嘿。”Stiles说，磕磕巴巴地停下来，“发生了，呃——什么？”

Scott和 Allison红了脸，Isaac在他们俩之间局促不安，紧紧抓住他背包的背带。见到Stiles他看上去松了口气，迅速走过去拿他的单车。

Scott和Allison脸上带着那种怪异的憧憬表情看着他，好吧，这超级奇怪。

“那么，”Stiles大声说，故意引起他们的注意力，“有任何Lydia的消息吗？”

Scott清醒了一点，否定地摇了摇他的头。

Allison还在看着Isaac解锁他的单车。

“我猜这意味着他们将会再次组建一个搜查小队去扫荡保护林区。”Stiles推断说。

Scott点点头，“我妈妈和其他几个护士一直在留意医院。此外，她说他们已经看过任何其他医院的病例数据了。”

“很好。”Stiles说，正好Isaac推着他的单车走过Allison和Scott，坚定地避开他们的视线，走出停车场。“呃——我得走了。”

Scott和Allison心不在焉地点点头，他们看着Isaac。

“好吧。”Stiles拖长腔调，转身赶上Isaac。“那么，我很好奇——你和Allison以及Scott有什么事？是不是——他们——他们让你不舒服吗？”

Isaac脸红了一点儿，耸了耸肩，但他什么都没说。

Stiles不知道该如何看待这个回答。他换了话题。“我捡了50块钱。想去游戏厅玩吗？”

Isaac 点点头，这正是他们要去的地方。

 

\---

 

直到8点他们才回家，而奇怪的是，有一枚真真切切的 ** _金币_** 有策略性地放在门廊最高一级台阶上。Stiles盯着它，困惑而好奇，而Isaac从他瘫软的手里取过房门钥匙，好像他不能更不关心这个发现，消失在了里面去用洗手间，开始写他的作业。

硬币的正反两面都有刻印，很可能是一种消失的语言或是诸如此类的东西。很难去判断，因为这个硬币看上去非常古旧。就像《 _加勒比海盗_ 》一样古旧。

Stiles伸手将金币握在他手心，抬起头，不想却陷入了与街对面那只怪吓人的橘猫的瞪视比赛里。

那只猫的眼睛好像在发出微光，甚至是在它所栖息的街灯的光晕之下。他开始感到那种瞪视一直瞪到他的内心深处，他不得不认输。

Stiles慢慢地退到房里，把那只流浪猫留给它自己的怪异。他爬上他的房间，将金币放在他的桌上，然后用他的平板拍了一张照片。他把照片传到他的电脑，试图用因特网定位它的来源。

结果撞进了一条死路，Stiles反而被迫去找一个当地的古玩商，希望他能鉴定它。

他计划放学后去拜访那个被列上的地址。

 

\---

 

星期三早上，他爸爸递给Laura留给他的一个袋子，里面的卡片上写有她整洁的字迹，指示他穿这件连体衣。

他和他爸爸之间的关系仍然相当紧张，所以他等到他爸爸退出了他的房间以后才从床上爬出来，开始为这一天做准备。他洗了个澡，然后穿上那件服装，但直到他戴上那个白色帽子他才意识到他扮演的是《 _探险活宝_ 》里的Finn。

Stiles吹了吹气，他从浴室的镜子里上下打量了他自己一眼。

Laura觉得她自己这么聪明。

她是有点。

Isaac似乎被逗乐了，当他看到他的样子，但忠实于他安静的本性，他没有作出评论。

有时候Stiles愿意付钱来知道那个孩子在想什么。

他爸爸拿着晨报走出房子，生硬地祝他们有个美好的一天，叫他们不用等他（他们还在寻找Lydia），然后离开了。

Stiles试图不去想与他爸爸闹矛盾让他有什么样的感觉。他把他的注意力转移到给他自己做一碗燕麦，然后他和 Isaac走向门口去上学。

他确保他没有忘记拿那枚金币，或是通往古玩店的路。

 

\---

 

上课开始之前，Stiles花了片刻时间欣赏Laura将整个角色扮演的事情计划得有多好。她打扮成泡泡糖公主，而Kate是团团块公主。

Cora是Marceline，而Derek是狗狗Jake。

Stiles没有时间真正沉思他们服装的安排，因为Laura把一盒竞选徽章丢到他怀里。有些有她的照片在上面，其他的只是说‘ ** _为Laura投票_** ’。

他真的希望她赢，因为他不确定她会做什么如果她没有。他和Cora漫步穿过大厅，将徽章分发给一个个学生，直到第一节课铃声响起，每个人都散开。

Cora和他一起走向他们的第一节课，Stiles看到Paige对着她手上的竞选徽章皱起眉，然后把它丢在了垃圾箱。

他尽量不去想这暗示的意味，Cora发出一个不耐烦的声音，拖着他走进教室。

整节生物课，那枚金币感觉像在他的后口袋里燃烧，对他好奇的心灵轻轻低语。

 

\---

 

Stiles甚至不能等到中午。他用他从未开口请假的事实请求从天文课，他的第五节课堂之中告退（他分配午餐时间之前的那节课），他加速跑向他的储物柜，放下他的书。然后他迅速朝男生更衣室走去，令人欣慰的是没有人在，他从淋浴间上面的窗口爬了出去。

他没有优雅地落地，但他也没有摔伤他自己，所以这是一次胜利。他颠着腿走向他的单车，试图尽可能小心隐蔽不让人看到他，他低低地弯下身体好让他可以解锁。

“嘿。”

“上—— ** _帝_** ！”Stiles叫到，将他的锁弹飞了。

Derek毫不费力地接住，他站在路旁的下方看着他，手臂下面夹着一个篮球。他说，表情平平，“你在做什么？”

“没在——”Stiles从左看向右，“——逃课？”

Derek给了他一个说‘是的没错’的甚至更加平平的表情。

不知出于何种原因，Stiles心急火燎起来，所以他尽他最大的努力。可悲地废话。“我只是——有这样某件事情我得——或者说不是你可以真正归类于某件事情的某件事情——但它也不是一个概念，所以它是物理性的——但它就是为什么我得——因为有一个地方——这个地方有答案——我需要答案，尽管我很确定，普遍来说，我们所有人，有我们自己的权利需要答案，但是——这个地方不是那种意义上的那种途径，不过——而我打算过去——好吧并不是那么走过去，因为重力是——可能是这个世界在移动，不是我——我的意思是这个世界在动，但我是说——”

Derek挑起他的眉毛，露出一种Stiles开始感觉像只是为他保留的特定表情。那种说他觉得Stiles是他没可能理解的一个疯狂的怪人的表情。

Stiles叹了口气。“你知道吗？我不必向你解释我自己。你是谁？我不必向任何人解释我自己，那就是谁。况且，你为什么出现在这里？”

Derek吹了吹气，他用他长的不可思议的左手中指转着篮球。这某种程度上是个有趣的景象，因为他目前正打扮成狗狗Jake。“预科微积分让我觉得无聊。我的老师已经到了他不关心我是否出现的程度，因为我是班里平均得分最高的。他们觉得他们可能不得不让我学大学课程。”

Stiles发出一个沮丧的声音，因为他怎么敢这么酷？“看！你甚至可以说像这样的话的事实——而且用这样一种随意的语气，好像它没什么大不了的——你知道吗？我不在乎。不。不在乎。我也不嫉妒。”

Derek露出一个小小的坏笑。“我不知道，Stiles。听上去好像你有点是。”

“无论如何，我没有更多的时间浪费在你身上。”Stiles说，朝Derek走过去把他的锁抢回来，然后将它放进他绿色的背包，骑上他的单车。在他离开之前，他举起一根威胁性的指头对准Derek，但这个效果消失了，因为Derek好笑地挺直了身体，好像他在逗他开心。“你最好不要告发我。我没有逃课，明白吗？这是一个，呃，教育之旅。”

“哦？”Derek说，“那么你不会介意，如果我尾随的话。”

“是的我会。”Stiles马上说，“我完全会。待在这里，做个更好的人。”

“我以为你说你没有逃课。”

“我 ** _没有_** 。”Stiles发誓说，尽管他完全是。

“听着，我会去因为我很好奇你要做什么事。”Derek坦白说，他走过去，摆弄一个带锁的单车，Stiles甚至不肯定那单车是不是他的。“要么是我，要么是Peter。”

“这很无耻。”Stiles咕哝着说，“好吧。但你不能告诉任何人。”

Derek耸了耸肩，他丢掉那把弄坏了的锁，然后骑上单车。

Stiles盯着它，好奇着他到底 ** _怎么_** ——他摇摇头驱散走这个想法，因为他真的没有时间。他骑着车，Derek跟在他身后，篮球夹在一只手臂下，他用另一只手来操控单车。

骑车前往古玩店需要15分钟，平心而论它是相当好的时间。

Stiles把单车丢倒在店门口，试图通过满是灰尘的窗户窥视里面光线暗淡的商店。他走进去，头上的铃声响起，宣布他的到来。

“我马上就来。”一个男声从最后面的地方说。

“当然。”Stiles回喊道，他把门为Derek打开。

Derek在门口那里冻结住，畏缩着迅速退后了一步，然后又试了一次。他再次迅速退了回来，只是站在门口那里。

Stiles说：“什么？”

Derek瞪着门口好像它冒犯了他。

“ ** _什么_** ？” Stiles重复道，因为他真的想知道问题是什么。

Derek咬着他的牙，不情愿地坦白道：“我不能进去。”

“什么？”

“我不能——”Derek慢慢吟诵道，好像Stiles是个白痴，“——进去那里。”

“呃，有什么特别的原因为什——”

Derek恼火地看了他一眼。

“好吧，好吧。”Stiles飞快地说，举起他的双手安慰他，因为那个问题很显然是个禁地。他只是把它存档为另一件那些奇怪的Hale家的事情，以后当他有时间他会思考。“我会——我会很快结束，好吗？”

Derek什么都没说，但他甚至更往后退了几步，深深地皱起眉头。

Stiles让门在他背后关上，忽略了Derek的眼睛要在他背后烧出洞来的样子。

在他等候店主的时候他决定闲逛一下这个拥挤不堪的店子，注意到地板在他脚下发出吱吱声，还有某种陈旧或是很久不用的东西散发的霉味。家具横跨商店，好像它是为顾客而安置的障碍。墙上挂满了像是绘画，黑白照片，铜币和银币，稍稍损坏或完全磨坏的卷轴等诸如此类装了框架的东西。店里有瓷碗碟和瓷花瓶。还有雕像，悬挂在天花板上的空鸟笼——更不用说样式古旧的武器（枪支，剑，等等）。

与前台相邻的地方有一排装满了书的书架。这吸引了Stiles的注意力，但在他能走过去看之前，一个留有山羊胡子的深肤色光头男人从垂珠门帘之后出现。

“哈喽，”他招呼道，看着他，“我能帮上你什么？”

Stiles从他的兜里摸出那枚金币，把它放在玻璃柜台之上，里面陈列着引人瞩目的珠宝（怀表，红宝石，等等）。他说：“我——你觉得你能告诉我这是什么吗？”

男人看着他，然后将视线放低看向硬币。他伸手插进他裤子的右口袋，取出一个银色的珠宝鉴定放大镜，将它放在他的右眼前，又用左手拿起金币，把它放得更近。他研究着这个贵重的金属，发出一声若有所思的声音。

他说：“你说你在哪里发现了它？”

“我没说。”Stiles说，“为什么？它——它很重要吗？”

“嗯，”男人不置可否地回答说，“你必须明白，这实际上是一个遗物。基于两面的刻印，或者说我能辨认出来的，它可以追溯到八世纪，也许甚至更早。这些是阿拉伯语铭文，与伊斯兰黄金时代相关。此外，由黄金这一材质推导，我绝对会说它起源于波斯帝国。”

Stiles消化着它。他说：“酷。”

“非常。”男人听上去被逗乐了。

“你，呃，似乎对历史很了解，而且——是的。” Stiles笨拙地说。他一点都不流利。

“我知道一些事情。”男人模糊地承认道， "文本的。"

“没错。”Stiles赞同地说，“所以，比方说我有一个关于其他东西的问题。就像——我打算随机想到一些东西——哦。民间传说怎么样？”

“民间传说？”

“没错，呃。”Stiles尽量谨慎地选择他接下来的用词，“是否存在那个时代的有关女巫的故事，或者说有关吃死人或绑架儿童的某种变形人或生物的传说？”

男人挑起一条眉毛，放下硬币，还有放大镜。“我能想到的最早的是《 ** _一千零一夜_** 》。它是南亚和西亚民间传说的合集。你可能知道它的现代名称《 ** _阿拉伯之夜_** 》。我不是完全肯定，但你刚才所描述的听起来很像一个以凶残为乐的人。一个食尸鬼。”

“一个食尸鬼。”Stiles微弱地重复道。

男人仿佛确认似的点点头。“在古代阿拉伯传说里，这种生物捕食年幼的孩子，窃取硬币，吃死人，然后占用最后所吃的活人的外形。它们也以变形成底层饲养动物的样子而出名。”

“比如说猪？”当男人点点头，Stiles感到更加恶心，而不是得意 ，“但如果——如果食尸鬼不吃生人？如果它们只吃死人会发生什么？”

“如果它吃死人，那么它将永远改变不了它目前的人形。通常情况下，它们会为了不引起怀疑而这么做。”

“那那些孩子呢？为什么它会绑架孩子？”

“食尸鬼与吸血鬼有很强的联系。人们相信它们是由吸血鬼创造的。一旦成形，当它们的主人自己在行动上不能够再狩猎的时候，它们会通过给它们的主人收集一群孩子们来取悦它们的尊长以分享食物。”

“吸血鬼。”Stiles嘶哑着嗓子说，按了按他的眼角。他能感到他离头痛不远了。

“是的。但主要是这些生物的雄性物种。它们往往更忠诚。”男人继续说道，“然而，雌性会更倾向于筑巢，或者群居。她们转变孩子。”

Stiles被一种不祥的预感所击中。“好吧，那么，硬币。你刚才提到它们窃取硬币。那会是——你的意思是像金币一样的东西？”

男人点点头。

“为什么？”

“对于埃及人来说，黄金的光芒是太阳神拉的象征。对于印加人来说，黄金是太阳的汗水（而白银是月亮的眼泪）。在这些早期文明里，黄金也是死后世界的一项重要准备。”男人解释说，“对于食尸鬼来说，作为夜晚的生物，同时也是不死的生物，这是它们能永远拥有的某种象征着靠近太阳或者它们曾经黄金般生活的最紧密联系。它们天性就是贪婪的生物，但在某些古代记载之中，雌性种类以对向它们提供金币的人给予特别的青睐而出名。”

“就像一个精灵。”Stiles推断说，他抓起硬币，仔细打量着它，“呃，好的。”他把金币塞进他的口袋。“谢谢，不过我并不想售卖。我很好奇。只是好奇而已。”

“当然。” 男人回答说，但他用一种全然的专注研究着Stiles。“我很高兴能满足你的好奇心。随时欢迎你来。我是Alan Deaton。”

“Stiles Stilinski。”

“警长的儿子。”Deaton若有所思地说，好像这个事实对他意味着什么。

Stiles脸红了一下，他想现在可能是离开的最佳时机。“好的，嗯。我最好就走因为我的自由时间差不多要结束了。再次谢谢你。”他匆忙退到门口。

“Mr. Stilinski。”Deaton喊道。

Stiles停下来，转头看过去。

“就我们谈到的这个话题而言，知道这点可能会对你有教育作用，杀死一只食尸鬼的唯一方法就是斩首。电和火往往能使它们变得虚弱。”Deaton说，“祝你有美好的一天。”

Stiles微弱地点点头，走出了古玩店。

Derek正皱着眉靠在一个汽车停放计时器上。

“我告诉过你说你不必过来。” Stiles指出来，抓起他的单车。

“你有什么打算？” Derek反而问道。

Stiles坐立不安起来。“你什么意思？我没打算做任何事。”

Derek看上去好像并不买账，但他没有逼问。他抓起他的单车，骑上它，然后骑往学校。

幸运的是，他们正好在午餐结束时赶到了学校。

 

\---

 

当Stiles和Isaac在放学后骑单车回到家，Peter正坐在门廊台阶上。他短暂地看了Isaac一眼，然后眯起眼睛将他的视线对准Stiles。

当Stiles把钥匙递给他，Isaac朝Peter皱了皱鼻子，然后朝里走，他给Peter留了一个很宽的位置，好像他真的不想有身体接触。

Peter看上去觉得好笑，但并不意外。

Stiles甚至不想知道。他走近不打算站起来的Peter，说：“发生了什么？”

“我不知道。”Peter慢吞吞地说，带着一副意味深长的表情，“你告诉我。”

Stiles叹了口气，交叉抱起他的双臂。“Derek张开了他愚蠢的嘴巴，不是吗？他告诉了你什么？”

Peter给了他一个锋利的微笑，说：“足够多。”

一阵沉重得令人难以置信的沉默降临在他们身上。

Stiles坐立不安起来。“我的直觉从来不会出错，你知道的。”他指出来，“我知道发生的事情与——” 他朝隔壁家的房子点点头，“—— ** _它们_** 相关。而我是对的。”

Peter目不转睛盯了他好一会儿，然后他说：“你是对的。我很抱歉。”

Stiles眨了眨眼。“好吧，我没想到你会说这样的话。”

Peter只是站起来，看向隔壁邻居。“告诉我你的计划。”

“计划？”

Peter看了他一眼。

“好的，好的。”Stiles让步说，从他的口袋里摸出那个金币，将它举高给Peter看，“我打算试试与她们做一笔交易。”

Peter扬起了一条眉毛。

 

\---

 

在黑暗的掩护下，Stiles与Peter靠坐在草坪里高高的木篱笆边上，他们等待着。计划是Stiles转移走那些可怕的老巫婆的注意力，而Peter潜入她们的屋子，要么收集一些确凿的证据可以给他爸爸线索来采取司法行动，要么也许找出那些失踪儿童的地点。

但愿如此，Stiles想，Peter不会为时已晚。否则这个计划全都落空。

可以预见的是，午夜的时候门摇摆着打开了，蹄声和喷鼻息的声音传来，两头黑色野猪离开了隔壁邻居家房子的后门。

Stiles等了一下，然后他起身去跟踪它们。

Peter伸出手，抓住他的手腕。“你确定要这么做吗？”

“部分上，”Stiles坦白说，“它们不会对我怎么样。我去引开它们，这样做更好。它们知道我是警长的儿子。”他再次耸了耸肩，“现在就行动，在你还有机会之时。”

Peter显得神色不定，仿佛他想要说些柔软而动人的话， 但他摇了摇他的脑袋，说：“小心。我会杀了你，如果你让它们杀了你。”

Stiles看了Peter一眼。“那几乎是很好的，直到你刚才说个不停之前，你这个怪人。” 他甩开Peter的手，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。“你也小心。”

Peter坏笑起来，然后他翻过篱笆，蹑手蹑脚潜入那些老巫婆的房子。

Stilesc走到前面与Isaac汇合，他们骑上自行车好让他们可以快速跟上动作飞快的黑色野猪。他实在不想让Isaac牵涉进来，但Isaac似乎相当热衷于不被抛下。

黑色野猪把他们带到了比肯山公墓。

Stiles转向，将他的单车带往旁边的一棵树，他弯腰向前移动，Isaac紧跟在他身边，他们俩看着体型较小的那头黑猪摇摇摆摆地走向灯光暗淡的墓地。

另一头小心地接近他爸爸的一个副警长，他坐在停在公墓入口处的警车里，往他嘴里塞了一些薯条，仍然一无所知。

黑色野猪突然变身，现出了Kalliope的样子。她亲切地敲了敲车窗，等着副警长诧异地摇下车窗，然后她对着他的脸轻轻吹了一口气。

副警长在一个心跳间昏迷过去，Kalliope满意地走开了。

Stiles等了一下，然后他耳语道：“你去那台车上，确保他没死。如果他没有，就只是等大概，15分钟，好吗？如果在那之前我还没回来，嗯，你知道该打电话给谁。”

Isaac看上去神色不定，但他点了点头。

他们分道扬镳，Stiles快步走进公墓，而Isaac爬进了警车的副驾驶座。

Stiles监视着Acantha和Kalliope围挤在一个打开的灵柩旁边，一边从尸体的骨头间吮吸着腐肉，一边发出贪婪潮湿的声音。他作呕了一下，当他猫腰藏在一个墓碑后，看着它们真实的模样一点点显露出来。它们有灰色皮革状的皮肤罩住骷髅似的骨架，小而圆的黑色眼睛，精灵状的耳朵，稀疏的灰色头发，锋利的爪子在它们的手和脚上，与它们血腥而锋利的牙齿相匹配。

尽管如此，Stiles平复着他的心跳，他从口袋里摸到那枚金币。他把它掏出来，在手指间旋转着它。

Kalliope突然间静止了，对着空气嗅了嗅，然后她的黑眼睛迅速扫过Stiles躲在其后的墓碑。

“那是什么？”Acantha发出湿润的嘶嘶声。血液和骨头碎片从她扭曲的嘴角中渗出。

“我听到了宝贵东西。”Kalliope咆哮着说。她舔着她的上唇，脑袋抽搐着转向一边。然后她说：“在我看来，我们有一个好管闲事的访客。”

"是这样吗？我喜欢有人陪伴。”Acantha咯咯笑着，将一个早已脆弱不堪的骨头在她爪子间捏的粉碎。

Kalliope发出嘶嘶声，说：“出来吧，愚蠢的小子。我闻到了你身上黄金的味道。”

Stiles吞了一下口水，但他站起身，暴露他自己。他慢慢地走过去，她们的目光追随着他的动作，就像一头追捕老鼠的老鹰。他说：“我听说你们俩可以帮上一个忙？”他将金币摆来摆去。

Kalliope和Acantha贪婪地望着金币，然后她们对他皱起眉。

“他很聪明，不是吗？”Acantha咕哝着说。她坏笑着扬起她的头。

Kalliope只是将眉头皱得更深，说：“你想要什么，傻小子？”

“没什么。只是，呃——有点好奇你们为什么会来比肯山？”Stiles反而问道，拖延着时间。

Kalliope不快地扭曲着嘴角。“这不是一个忙，你这个丑孩子。那是一个问题。”她四肢着地开始在他身旁窜来窜去。

Stiles吞了吞口水。“是的，嗯，你越早回答，我会越早告诉你我想要什么。”他将金币挥来挥去，她们心神不定地看着它。

Acantha说道，好像她是被迫的，“我们被召唤而来。”

“被谁？”Stiles问。

“不是被谁，傻小子。”Kalliope纠正说，继续围着他绕圈，“那个信号不是来自于人。”

“什么信号？”

“你知道我们在说什么，”Acantha还嘴说，“你也去过了。它召唤过你。”

Stiles回想着，他恍然大悟。“那个魔法树桩。”

Acantha和Kalliope发出了一阵丑陋的笑声。

Acantha说：“不是它的名字。不正确。”

“不。”Kalliope确认说，“那些愚蠢的德鲁伊称之为世界的中心，他们这么做。”

“The Nemeton,”Acantha澄清说，几乎是兴高采烈地。

“The Nemeton,”Stiles重复道，他在他的脑海里滚动着这个词，有一丝好奇心在他心里伸展。“为什么它——是只有你们能听到这个信号吗？”

“不。”Kalliope只是说，她继续绕着他移动。

“你问了错误的问题，你知道的，”Acantha评论说，“现在过来，给我那枚漂亮的金币，我会告诉你世界的未来。我们当中没有人是安全的了。人类在他们心里有战争计划。”

“这样的计划。”Kalliope赞同道，“丑陋的，愚蠢的，人类。我恨他们。”

Acantha发出嗡嗡声表示同意。“把金币给我，小可爱。我会告诉你将会发生什么。你会想知道的。这个小镇上有这么多蛇。它们都如箭在弦。”

Stiles很好奇。她们很聪明，这样挑起他的好奇心。他几乎被诱惑到递出那枚金币，获得某些真正的答案。但他只是摇了摇他的头，说：“你们对Lydia做了什么？”

“这个丑孩子问如此无聊的问题。”Kalliope拖长音调说，她招摇地走回那具腐烂的尸体，开始吮吸起另一根骨头。“我们对那个讨厌的红头发女妖什么都没做。”

“是那个猫一样的半人半兽，不是我们。”Acantha补充说，听上去被冒犯了，“杀一个报丧之女很晦气。我们为什么会这么做？”

“我们不会。”Kalliope证实道。

Stiles感到他的思绪开始随着这么多新信息而飘飞。

“我们应该吃了他。”Acantha突然宣布说，“他不打算给我们那枚金币。我们应该吃了他，然后拿走那枚金币。”她看着他。

“我投反对票。”Stiles赶紧说。

Kalliope刻薄地吹了吹气。“闭嘴，你这个丑小孩。我们不会碰你。”

“为什么我们不会，Kalliope？”Acantha抱怨说，“他看到了我们的真实面目。不能让这样的事情发生。哦不。不能让他美味的小嘴对此乱说。”

“说真的，Acantha。你的意思是你闻不到他身上的味道？”Kalliope评论说，她瞪着Stiles好像他是那个吮吸腐肉就像鸡啄走一根骨头一样的丑陋害兽。“这难道不是一件奇怪的事，我们的隐匿魔法对他没起作用？当这个镇上所有其他愚蠢的生物都如此可喜地不予理会，他仍然侧目看着我们。”

Acantha扬起她的头，她思考着。她好奇地闻了闻Stiles，然后她发出一个可怖的笑声。“啊，我明白了。多么令人愉快。”她咕哝着说，“你太对了，Kalliope。他从一开始就对我们有太多注意。”

“从来没有一种恰当的隐匿魔法可以对Virtue*起作用。他们总是能辨别一个人的真实本性。因为这个原因，我一直恨他们。”Kalliope抱怨说，她继续瞪着Stiles，“好了，不要显得那么困惑。难道你不知道你是什么？”

Stiles在他心中滚动着这个名字，试图拼命想起它可能意味着什么。“你认为我是一个——Virtue？”

Kalliope发出一种丑陋的哼笑。“多么完美。他不知道。想像一下。一个毫无所知的Virtue。就像诗一样。”

Acantha邪恶地微笑起来。“那么我们应该带着他。反正我已经厌倦了这个地方。来吧，让我们带这个小东西逃走。想像一下我们可以做什么。”

“一个Virtue的血液报酬丰厚。”Kalliope赞同地说，她们开始走向他。

“等等，等等，”Stiles一边急忙说，一边磕磕绊绊地后退，“我以为我们在这里做交易。认真的，你们不想要绑架我。”

“哦但我们不正是吗？”Acantha反击道，“留着你愚蠢的小金币。你刚才给了我们更有价值的东西。”

Stiles逃跑，挥舞着手臂大声尖叫，希望Isaac能把这个看作是事情进展不妙的迹象，然后打电话给他爸爸求助。他没有跑太远，因为这些老巫婆动作很快。

Acantha尖声咆哮着将他擒住摔进泥土里，而Kalliope朝他脸上吹了讨厌的一口气。她的口气是如此毒性，以至于他的目光涣散，他的胃部剧烈地恶心痉挛起来。

在远处，他模糊地看到那只怪诞的流浪橘猫从它栖息的墓碑之上看着他们。

Kalliope又在他脸上吹了一口气。

整个世界暗了下来。


	7. limits

 

Stiles醒来，双手手腕被绑在一起，嘴巴被浸泡了闻和尝起来像是醋和油的白色吊绳塞住。他躺在周围围了一圈摆放有策略的黑色蜡烛的Nemeton的正中心，眨着眼仰望着闪烁的星空。

这花了他一点时间来消化，当然。

他以前从未像这样子醒过来。他呻吟着，摇摇晃晃地坐起来，很高兴地看到尽管没穿鞋（也没穿袜子），他的双脚没有被绑住。

Acantha正一根根点亮蜡烛，她用她空闲的那只手在空中点燃了一些鼠尾草（烟雾很浓厚，是一种赤褐色），而Kalliope对一把看上去很古朴的长剑轻声念出祈祷，她用剑从北划向南，又从东划向西。她一边围着Nemeton绕圈，一边重复着这个过程。

Stiles跌跌撞撞地站起来，朝Acantha发出一声恼怒的声音。

Acantha用她小而圆的黑色眼睛锋利地看着他，警告说：“千万不要走出这个圆圈，小家伙。你会被烧成熔渣的。你会像头乖乖的小鹿一样留在原地不动，是吗？不想你那些年轻的骨头噗的一声变成灰烬。不，不想那样。”

Stiles发出一阵痛苦的声音，当他完全站起来，打量着Nemeton的边缘。然后他环顾四周，看向树丛深处，希望能看到哪怕是一丝帮助。

四周又暗又静。月亮沉沉地挂在上弦月份的星空中，空气感觉适度的暖和。这是一个完美的夜晚，与Stiles目前的处境完全不搭。这让一丝轻微恐惧的寒意像一滴汗水一样从他的背脊滚落下来。他不知道这是不是他死的那一刻。

Stiles驱散走他可怕的念头，想着Isaac，他爸爸，还有Peter。他们不知道他在哪里，他也不知道他们在哪里。哦老天，如果他让自己被杀掉，他爸爸会被气死的。或者如果他没被杀，不知何故成功逃脱了，毫发无损，那么他将会被永远禁足。

Isaac必须是听到了他的尖叫。他很聪明。他会寻求帮助或是诸如此类的东西。这是一个很傻气的希望，但Stiles拼命地攀附着它。

他用舌头探了探绑在他嘴里的绳子，瑟缩了一下。它尝起来是浓烈的醋和油的味道。试图挣脱他嘴里的绳子，当他反弹脚后跟，权衡着他的选择。常识告诉他要逃走，但他无法忽视Acantha此前的警告。他不知道她们在进行什么样的仪式，但他不能够冒任何风险。

他不知道他离Hale家的房子有多远。他一边跳上跳下一边咬着绳子尖叫，想着他们的听力有多好，好奇着他们中的任何一个是否会听到他。

“舌头安静下来，你这个蠢小子。”Kalliope厉声说；月光下，她手里的剑朝他危险地挥了几下。“Acantha在焚烧鼠尾草，它们就像布下消声结界一样有用。不能承受任何干扰。”

“我们会尽可能快。”Acantha保证说，她挥散最后一点褐色烟雾，好像这样会使人安慰或是什么。然后她拿起似乎是人类婴儿与成年公牛的骨头，张出爪子的手握紧压碎它们，直到全都碾成灰。她开始与她头上的灰一起旋转，然后将它撒在树木可见的根部周围，就像一个小花童在婚礼仪式的过道上做的一样。

Kalliope握着那柄古朴的剑转过身来，她的双手交握在剑柄上，用它抵住她的胸骨，而锋利的剑刃指向天空。她阖上眼睛，开始吟诵起来，动作这么快她的嘴唇看上去几乎没动。

Stiles喘着气，空气变得锋利而寒冷，不安的感觉像针一样刺入他的心脏，他瞪圆了眼睛看着Kalliope的身体开始震动起来，就像蜂鸟的翅膀。

Acantha冰冷的笑声来势汹汹地回荡着，她也开始震动，她继续跳肚皮舞似的围着Nemeton打转，一刻也没有停下动作。

Stiles发出另一个苦恼的声音，他身上的汗毛随着空气中波动的能量倒竖起来，这就好像在一个山洞里，她们的声音似乎就回荡在他耳边。他看着围在树桩周围将他禁锢起来的黑色蜡烛的火焰越来越亮，好像它们有了自己的生命。

Kalliope在她手上切开一道口子，黑色的血液滴在她脚下的一堆骨头上。然后她在上面滴了一些黑色蜡油，用古拉丁文嘶嘶地念着什么，使得骨头消失在一阵浓厚的红色烟雾下，烟雾来到Stiles面前，它闻起来像硫磺。

红色烟雾弥散开来，里面出现了一个长腿裸体的黑眼睛女人，她有着鸦黑色长头发，没有瞳孔的眼睛呈现出酒红色，脸上是已故的僵化表情。她举起双手，歪头看向他们，然后察看着她赤裸的身体。

Kalliope和Acantha在她面前跪下来，以一种完全顺服的姿势将她们的额头伏在草地上。

女人无动于衷地看着她们，说：“封存在人类身躯里。多么侮辱人。”她皱着脸检查着她右手的手背，“我是被谁召唤而来？我该责怪谁？”

Acantha用颤抖的声音说：“慈悲地看待我们，哦Jezebel。世界上最美丽的黑暗天使——”

“慈悲？”Jezebel反驳说，她在Acantha能真正开始喋喋不休之前阻止了她。“此刻一个恶魔对一个食尸鬼有什么用处？我想说你们会发现自己与吸血鬼更同宗同源。”她啧啧地说，“你们全都没有了寄生生物的资助？”她扬起头，眯起她没有瞳孔的眼睛，“你们看上去很熟悉。抬起你们的头，让我看看你们的脸。”

“我们不能。”Acantha发誓说，“你的确认识我们。但我们做过对不起你的事。”

“为了回报你的恩典，我们献出好意作为补偿。”Kalliope承诺说。

Jezebel哼了哼声，但她脸上的冷酷表情从未改变。她说：“我想我的确认识你们。你们有供奉之物？可笑。我还没有原谅你们在几个世纪以前从我那里偷走数千枚金币呢。告诉我为什么我不应该撕碎你们的头，将你们变成灰烬。”

Kalliope赶紧说：“我们有一个Virtue！”

“更重要的是，”Acantha急忙补充说，“他还没有选择领域！他有潜力。”

Jezebel饶有兴趣地将她的头放得更低。她拖着她无言的目光看向Stiles。

对于她空洞的注视，Stiles感到另一层寒意在他体内蔓延；风中有什么在窃窃私语，他甚至不能分离或确定来源的声音。但感觉好像全都来自于她。有一种关于她的存在——在她周围。这一切很有亡灵般的感觉。就像踏入一座因为那些不计其数/无法断案的死亡案件而不得不关闭的废弃旅馆。他咬紧他嘴里的绳索。他紧紧咬住它，一个令人不安的微笑慢慢浮现在她的嘴角。

“干得好，怪物们。”Jezebel表扬说，她的声音尖锐而刺耳。“The Benefactor会很高兴听到这一点。这正是我们一直在寻找的那块用以打破新世界土壤的基石。”

“是的。我们听到谣言了。”Kalliope承认说，“人类以为他们的行动很机密，但我们看到他们所做的一切。”

“我们知道The Benefactor的智慧。你是他的右手。我们能——我们会在你的新世界得到赦免吗？”Acantha问道，终于站立起来。

Kalliope跟随着她的动作，补充说：“一个Virtue是相当大的一个表示忠诚的信物，在我们本可以找其他人的时候，我们来到你这里。不过我们需要保护。你和你的主人可以提供的保护。一个公平交易，难道你不会这么说吗，哦Jezebel？”

Jezebel哼了哼声，她若有所思地轻拍着她的下巴。“亲爱的小怪物们。”她轻描淡写地说，举起她的双手，用某种灵力托起Kalliope和Acantha。她们悬浮在空中，哽咽地喘息着，抓着自己的喉咙，而Jezebel愉快地旁观着。“历史什么时候表明我是公平的？”她尖声吹起口哨。

Stiles惊恐地看着一对僵尸地狱犬从Jezebel脚下的土地里挣脱出来，对着像牛排一样悬挂在它们头顶的食尸鬼发出可怕的咆哮和吼叫。它们的皮毛像它们的眼睛一样肮脏和腐烂，而它们的眼睛如同汽车前照灯一样发着光。

“虽然我的确很欣赏你们献给我的这个非凡的礼物，但我恐怕这就是我们分离的时刻。”Jezebel双手一拂释放了它们，它们堕为地狱犬暴行的牺牲品。“或者也许更确切地说，是你们会分离。”

Kalliope和Acantha发出刺耳的尖叫，地狱犬将它们咬成碎片，然后它们全都沉入到地下，仿佛陷入了流沙的苦苦挣扎。

等大地完全吞没Acantha和Kalliope，连同那些地狱犬的时候，Stiles已经吓得倒在地上。

Jezebel大步向他走来，啧啧地说：“可怜的东西。你在发抖。我很抱歉我不得不将这种暴力暴露给你看，但事情就是这样子。”她毫不客气地理论说，一边围着他打转，看着Nemeton的根部。她坏笑着伸出手，然后她的手被一道无形的屏障给击开了。“聪明，真聪明，不是吗，这些小怪物们？我不能进去，你不能出来。我们该怎么办呢？”

Stiles吞了吞口水，他乱动着，挣扎着想解开手腕的束缚。他的目光跟随着她赤裸的身体，她继续围着他绕圈，一遍又一遍尝试打破屏障。他的心脏和头脑都在快速运转。恶魔，妖精，吸血鬼，食尸鬼，还有Virtues。就只是……亲爱的上帝啊。这远远超出了他的认知——远远超出了他想要知道的。

这肯定就是当他们说要当心你的愿望时所指的意思，Stiles曾经唯一想要的就是弄清真相到底是什么。想了解是什么让这个小镇如此不同——如此特别。他想要答案，他唯一得到的是某个裸体恶魔，他很肯定仿佛他是一块美味多汁的牛排似的围着他打转的正是来自于圣经经文里的同一个恶魔*。

他的眼神随着他的恐慌而涣散，在他是真吓坏了这种巨大压力之下，他无力地跪倒在地。这很可能对他的理智无济于事，他看到那只怪异的流浪橘猫从阴影里跳出来，甚至比它平常的个头更大，它对Jezebel发出恐吓的嘶嘶声。

它的外形在月光的掩护下慢慢变化，直到它完全变得像一只成人大小的米白色猞猁。它毫不费力地跳到树桩边上，再次对裸体恶魔发出警告的嘶嘶声。

Jezebel残酷地笑起来。“多么漂亮的一只小猫咪。我的猎狗会喜欢你的陪伴的。我是应该害怕吗？”

“不。”猫回答说，圣洁的上帝——那只该死的猫会说话。“但我的一个熟人可能会让你重新考虑一下。你有多喜欢莱西*？”

Jezebel的笑容瞬间消失了。“你撒谎。莱西已经灭绝了。”

地面开始震动起来，那只猫只是扬起它的头。

Stiles环顾四周寻找声音的来源，脸色一点点变得苍白的Jezebel也是。

然后，就像来自于《魔戒》一样，一个有着厚厚毛皮，靴子穿错脚的巨人冲破树林而来，挥舞着一根参天橡树做成的木棒。他有着厚实而浓密的头发，一把交织着鲜花和藤蔓的大胡子。他的皮肤是青铜色的，他的眼睛闪烁着海洋的愤怒，这么蓝，这么深邃，这么有力。他实际上就像一棵行走的树，当他对着Jezebel怒吼，它听起来像是雷声在天上轰鸣。

Jezebel发出嘶嘶声，侧步躲开他每一次棍棒的挥舞，然后她旋转着跳入一团红色烟雾之中，完全消失了。

猫略带满意地吹了吹气，然后它看向一个睁大眼睛的Stiles。“你还好吗？”

Stiles没有回答。他真的给不了回答。

“我认为他还处于震惊之中。”猫假定说。

莱西大步走过来，它缩小到一个更正常的七尺高的个头，更像是一个人类男性而不是一棵人形之树。他说，带着深深的苏格兰口音，“哎，小伙子。他没有好惊喜。给他来一下子。那应该会叫醒他。”

“我可不打算打他，Mr. Ravenhill。”猫说，错愕地。它沿着蜡烛围成的圆圈走动，用它的爪子推了推蜡烛。

Stiles看着莱西，这个名字在他脑海里灵光一闪。这就是Mr. Ravenhill？Hale家的园丁？这个时候他应该感到惊讶吗？

Mr. Ravenhill耸了耸肩，将他的木棒搭在肩上。他对着Stiles露出一丝微笑，让Stiles后退了一步，他说：“别害怕，小伙子。我们更愿意保护你，而不是伤害你。”

Stiles默默地点头。他仍然处于震惊之中。

猫说：“我不擅长这些保护性的封印，但它应该就像解除一个炸弹。”猫跳下来，开始用爪子挠树的一个根结，然后它再次弹起来。“好了。我想这会有作用。”

Stiles盯着那只猫。

猫只是耸耸肩，但这看上去如此怪异因为猫不耸肩的。“试试走出这个圈。我去通知你父亲你在哪里。Mr. Ravenhill？”

“哎？”

“请在此期间陪着他。”

“哎。”

猫冲刺着扎入树林中。

Stiles在树桩的边缘踌躇着，先伸出他的脚趾，当他并没有被立即吞入火中，然后他才探出整个身体。他笨拙地站在Mr. Ravenhill面前，仍然被绑着又被堵住嘴，他摇晃着想挣脱束缚。

Mr. Ravenhill俯下身，啪的扯断Stiles手腕上的绳索，好像它是脆弱的胶带，说：“好了。现在应该舒服了，我想。”

Stiles将手伸向脑后，解开塞住他嘴巴的绳结。当他摆脱掉它，他松了一口气，收回他的下巴。他的嘴角酸痛，一碰就疼，如果他有瘀伤，他一点都不会意外。他很容易起瘀伤，从他手腕上的勒痕来看，他的嘴唇很可能不会比之更好。

“呃，”他说，仰着他的头，眨眼看着Mr. Ravenhill。“谢谢——谢谢你。”

“没关系。没有什么事情我不会为一个Virtue而做。自从我有幸见到一个Virtue以来，已经是很久以前的事了。我把它看作是一种荣誉，年轻的领主大人。”Mr. Ravenhill以快活的骄傲吟诵道。

Stiles对这个称谓红了脸。“我，嗯——我真的不知道那是什么意思——呃。你以前见过很多Virtues吗？”

Mr.Ravenhill高兴地点点头，他的胡子如此浓密，以至于Stiles很难判断他是否在微笑。“哎，很久以前这个世界幸存有很多你们这些。来吧，让我们把你弄干净，喂你吃点东西，我会将我所知道的分享给你。”

Stiles发现他自己被推着走向一个未知的方向，他不知道他是否应该这么相信人。但他的直觉没有告诉他说这个莱西会伤害他，所以他乖乖地进入一个被杂草和蕨类植物所覆盖的荆棘丛生的小屋。

它的内部更有家的感觉，这么说吧，有一种奇怪的童话式的风格。家具打造得很大，很显然是按照一个相当高大的人的尺寸来做的。也很古旧。视野里没有一种电子设备。只有一个大壁炉之中的小火堆给了小屋光亮，悬挂在天花板下面的鸟笼里的鸟叽叽喳喳地叫着，扑扇着它们的翅膀。

Mr. Ravenhill拿出一些谷物分给它们吃，朝它们中的每一只发出轻柔的声音。“请不要介意这些吵闹。我不怎么招待Hale家以外的客人。我对野生生物很感兴趣。我喜欢这些鸟。”他快活地对Stiles挤挤眼。然后他朝壁炉旁的那张大摇椅示意。“请坐，请坐。在我们等着你父亲过来接你回去的时候，我来给我们泡杯喝的。然后我会回答你对你这一种类的任何问题。”

Stiles坐下来，尽量试图不去感到像是一个坐在高脚椅上的婴儿。他看着Mr. Ravenhill拿着一个茶壶走动，房子随着他的每一步而颤动，然后他回来，递给Stiles一杯热气腾腾的饮料。他道了谢接过杯子，让它温暖他发抖的手掌。

Mr. Ravenhill从视线里消失了一会，然后他带着一桶装有玫瑰花瓣的热水回来，以及一双针脚很差的袜子。他用他宽大的手掌和一条海绵温柔地清洁Stiles脏兮兮的脚丫，他的动作这么温柔，好像他在碰触纸一样薄的瓷器。

Stiles不知道这对莱西来说是不是很正常的行为，他想很可能是的，因为这个大个子似乎来自于一个不同的时代。

Mr. Ravenhill擦干Stiles的脚，然后给他穿上毛茸茸的彩色袜子。他说：“好了。这应该可以了。我为这些袜子深表歉意。我没有任何你这号尺寸的东西，但我想这双应该行。Hale家的姑娘给了我这些。她们喜欢为我织东西，好让我可以撑过冬天，我不忍心拒绝她们。”

“这很好。”Stiles飞快安慰道，不想对经历了所有这些麻烦事的莱西失礼。“谢谢你。它们很，呃，舒服。”它们是很舒服，不过也很难看。

Mr. Ravenhill欣慰地点点头。他在Stiles对面坐下。“喝杯茶，小伙子。它会驱走你的噩梦。”他比划着Stiles手里的杯子，等待着，直到Stiles小心翼翼地抿了一口，为那苦涩的味道皱起脸。“你有一些问题。那就继续吧，小领主大人。问吧。”他建议道，把全部注意力投给Stiles。

Stiles坐立不安起来，但他说：“你——你是什么？”对于他自己的措辞，他不好意思地瑟缩了一下。这样问感觉很无知。

不过Mr. Ravenhill似乎不以为意。他回答说：“不是某种东西。有人会说是一种林地精灵。其他人会说是森林妖精。但我会说我对任何东西都无害，除非他们先伤害我。我尽我所能照顾那些树木。我主要照看Hale一家还有他们的小家伙。我成为他们以及他们后代的守护者已经超过80代了。”

“哇哦。”Stiles说，因为不知道说什么为好。“他们——他们是什么？”

Mr. Ravenhill的蓝眼睛闪烁着欢乐。“如果你不知道，那么这不该由我来说，小伙子。抱歉。问另一个问题吧。我保证回答你。”

Stiles平息他的失望。“Virtue是什么？这个世上有多少？曾经有多少？我——他们已经灭绝了吗？”

“当这个世界还正直平和的时候，人类和兽类会尊敬地彼此交流，Virtue扮演着审判者的角色，维持人类与兽类之间的平衡，修复两者之间的问题。他们健美，公正，热心。他们可以看见你最深处的秘密。那时候有这种需要。人类不可以欺凌兽类，兽类也不可以欺凌人类。Virtue确保两者之间是平衡的。这就是你们所做的事。你们是把事情拨乱反正的天平。你们有纯粹的认知，能防止世界陷入烈焰与混乱。”Mr. Ravenhill怀着孤独的怀旧之情叹了口气，“你们变得越来越少。人类不再相信野外之事，不再相信创造了我们所有物种的魔法。随着人类的忘却，兽类只能藏起来。当它们藏起来，Virtues就不需要了。然后有一天，Virtues不存在了。”

Stiles不是很明白。“你是什么意思？他们就只是消失了，还是怎么？我——”

咚，咚，咚。

Mr. Ravenhill站起来。“应该是你爸爸。来吧，年轻的领主大人。让我们走吧。”

Stiles在失望与宽慰之间纠结。他想知道更多——必须知道更多。他站起来，跟在莱西身后。

Mr. Ravenhill伸出一只大拳头握在门把手上，但他停了下来，倾听着什么。在他开门之前，他说，非常安静地，“听着，小伙子。我知道你想告诉你爸爸和你的朋友们，但他们不能知道。你不能告诉他们你是什么，如果他们还不知道。这对你不安全，对他们也不安全。你必须继续做人类。”

“但我——我就是人类。”Stiles说，但真的不确定他是什么。他有这么多的问题。

“哎，你是。但你不只是如此。你的心智不只是如此。你的血脉不只是如此。你是自然法则的使者。如果你来到这片土地，这代表很重要的事情。我们不能失去你。你要机警一点。我会尽我所能保护你，如果你再次踏入森林。那个猫小子也会照看你的。”Mr. Ravenhill太过温柔地拍了拍他，注意着他的力度，然后他打开门。

他爸爸红肿着眼睛站在另一侧。

这几乎要了Stiles的命，他冲向前，开始道歉，但他爸爸只是用力抱紧他。话语消失在他的喉咙里，他狠狠地抱着他爸爸，希望能传达他是多么明白。

他爸爸在发抖，他说，声音沙哑，“如果你是让我心脏病发作的那个人，那些汉堡将失去所有意义。”

Stiles流着泪笑起来，把他爸爸抱的更紧。

Mr. Ravenhill逗留在门口，说：“我不会担心这个小伙子。他身上肩负使命，命运不会让他遭受任何伤害。你们赶紧动身吧，警长。马上就要下雨了。我能闻出来。”

他爸爸从拥抱中拉开他自己，他严峻地点点头。“谢谢你。”他说，“谢谢你为——谢谢你。”

Mr. Ravenhill说：“没关系。我曾经认识一个人，你儿子让我想起她。晚安，一路平安。”

莱西转过身，小屋轻轻地震颤起来。

他爸爸伸出一只手按在Stiles的肩胛骨之间，推着他往他的警车走。

Stiles坐在副驾驶座，系好安全带，尽量不坐立不安，一场沉重的沉默降临在他们之间。

他爸爸将目光锁定在路上，他自己并没有说太多。

一路上大部分时间都在沉重的沉默中度过。雷达安静地发出蜂鸣声和啾啾声，直到那声音被突然而至的强降雨所覆盖。

他爸爸打开雨刮器，沙沙，沙沙的声音加入到沉默之中。

Stiles感到不安生。他不能再忍受下去了。他说：“听着，爸爸。我很抱歉——我知道我让自己陷入了危险。我没想到——这么说吧我真的完全没想到有事情会——但它发生了，我能明白为什么你想要我置身事外，因为我几乎——还有Isaac。Isaac没事吧？我很抱歉，爸爸。我真的很抱歉，我不应该——但我做了因为我只是——我只是试图做正确的事。请别生我的气，我保证我——”

“Stiles，”他爸爸温柔地说，他们在房子外面停下车。“看。”他指着隔壁邻居房子前面上演的骚乱。

Stiles的呼吸变得急促起来，透过挡风玻璃他看到所有的家庭与他们失踪的孩子团聚在一起，那些看上去沾满了灰，烟尘还有某种黑色黏性物质的孩子。但他们——他们健康而完整——而且活着。

父母与孩子彼此哭泣着，副警长们帮他们抱成一团，很明显可以看到这个团圆有多么重要和巨大。

而Stiles——他——他有部分功劳。他做的这件事。当一阵啜泣从他嘴里溜出来，他用手捂住嘴。这很愚蠢，很疯狂，但他只是太高兴了，尽管今天晚上发生的这一切，这所有的创伤——但与看到这些家庭与他们以为可能已经去世的孩子团聚的画面相比，它毫不重要。老天，Stiles曾怀疑过他自己，他还以为他们——没有办法真正知道他们到底怎么样了，但现在他们还活着。

他颤抖着，他爸爸靠过来，伸手抱住他。他发出嘘嘘声使他安静，说：“你真以为我在生你的气？在我冒出白发担心你冒险采取不当的行动与那些人对峙的事实——不管那些女人是什么，我很高兴你——好吧，我不是高兴，因为——我想说的是我应该是那个说抱歉的人。我早应该听——”

“不，爸爸，”Stiles抗议地说，拉开他自己，“你不知道——她们用了魔法隐藏她们的真实身份。你不知道。”

“但仍然，”他爸爸坚持说，“我几乎失去——我本来可能会失去你，因为我不想相信——这不对，Stiles。你是我儿子，我宁愿死也不会让你发生任何事。”他用他的拇指拭去Stiles脸颊的泪水，轻轻抚摸着Stiles嘴角的淤青，发出怏怏不乐的声音。他举起Stiles的手腕，吻了吻那里的勒痕。

对于他爸爸展现给他的温柔，Stiles呛住另一声啜泣，他紧紧抱住他爸爸，因为他忍不住。“对不起，对不起，对不起。”

他爸爸只是拍了拍他的背。“没事了。你没事了。”他来回抚着他颤抖的背。“你太像你妈妈了。她有我半数时候都不明白的直觉，有时候这当然让她成为一个比我更好的侦探。她也会为你骄傲的。”

Stiles流着泪咯咯笑了，然后他松开手。他吸了吸鼻子，说：“她有没有——你知道Virtue是什么吗？”

他爸爸皱起眉头，但他说：“我——这么说吧，我听你妈妈和你外祖父谈起过这种事。我肯定我问过，但我不认为她曾告诉过我。她说那是不能解释清楚的某种东西，最好是我不知道。为什么？”

Stiles闭上他的嘴，摇头抿住他的双唇，尽管他的嘴角还是有点一碰就疼。

他爸爸关心地看着他，但他没有逼问。他说：“我想你和我必须同意彼此信任。以后这会让事情容易一点，我不必每分每秒都担心你是否危险。就只是——你现在长大了一点，对于你相信的东西，你感觉你应该做的事，你变得更加固执。就只是告诉我，如果你认为你可能会再次做这样的事情。我们会一起弄明白。”

Stiles沉默地点点头，接受了他爸爸的另一个拥抱。“Peter——他是否——还有Isaac——”

“安然无恙。”他爸爸安慰说，然后他再次松开手。“Isaac打电话喊我到公墓，但你已经消失了。我开始追查你的踪迹，但这个人——他不知从哪里冒出来，告诉我说你和Hale家的园丁在他们的领地上，安然无恙，我没有留在那里质问。我只是直接开车过来找你。”他看向抱成一团的家庭们，孩子们被急救医生照料着，同时向副警长们供述。他爸爸指向他们的前门廊，Isaac撑着一把伞坐在最上面的台阶上，看着一团团的混乱人群，摆弄着他脖子上的深色围巾。

Stiles感到他大松了一口气，他垂下身体靠向座位。

然后他爸爸指着隔壁邻居家车道的尽头，在那里Peter正巧妙地吸引着所有媒体的注意。“他和我都同意最好是把发现孩子的一部分功劳归给他，另一半给我。不让媒体发现你。”他解释说。

Stiles疲倦地哼了一声。“你怎么说服他只归功一半的？”

他爸爸只是幽默地短短笑了一声，然后他再次严肃起来。“地下室——那真是一个恐怖场景。”

Stiles可以想象。

“你想要告诉我你那个版本的故事吗？”

Stiles说了，但他保留了一些关键部分（比如他是某种审判者/天平/平衡器的事实？）。他想要告诉他爸爸，但他甚至都不知道他可以解释清楚，因为他不明白，而且，很有可能他妈妈也是一个Virtue。如果这样，她没有告诉他爸爸的事实——嗯，也许把这一点点小信息留给他自己会是个好主意。只是暂时。只是等到他能完全弄明白。

他爸爸竖起耳朵听他所经历的事情，他的脸色在某部分变得有些灰白，但他保持了什么都没说。然而，他似乎并不意外听到Mr. Ravenhill是一个莱西，或是那只猫会讲话，或是那些食尸鬼把Lydia叫做女妖。

然后Stiles说：“等等，所以你的确知道那些老巫婆与Lydia和她父母发生的事没有任何关系？”

他爸爸点点头。“我有我的怀疑，那个在我们家门口留下消息的人或者生物也要对Mr.和Mrs. Martin的死因负责。爪痕的印记以一种该死的几乎相同的方式符合双例案件的侧写。”

“爪痕？”Stiles问道。

“可能是。”他爸爸叹着气说，“法医的报告还说这些伤口极有可能是某种特殊的猎刀造成的，这正是我为什么不能完全肯定这是人做的还是——别的东西。”

Stiles将这个信息在他脑海里滚动。“既然Peter和Talia似乎是你关于所有超自然事情的顾问——他们怎么说？”

他爸爸耸了耸肩。“没有定论。”他继续说道，“他们还没怎么告诉我他们的想法。这肯定很重要，因为他们将它保持在心里。我有种感觉这与Argent市长有关。当涉及到Argent一家，他们会变得尤其守口如瓶。”

“嗬。”Stiles说，他瞟了一眼Peter，他仍然吸引着媒体的关注。他揉了揉眼睛，说：“我累了。”因为老实说，他的确是。

他爸爸似乎明白，他们爬出他的警车，快步走向房子因为仍然在下雨。

对于Stiles的靠近，Isaac马上站了起来。

他爸爸张开嘴想说些什么，但他的副警长之一喊住他，他对两个男孩露出一个歉意的微笑，然后走开了。

Stiles被Isaac拖进了房子，门一关上，这个安静的接近青春期的孩子以一种令人惊讶的深情抱紧了他。他通常不会这么碰人。Stiles回抱着他，当他注意到Isaac在轻轻发抖，他立即感到内疚起来。“嘿，嘿——我没事。我——”

Isaac激烈地摇着他的头，将他的脸颊贴近Stiles的锁骨。他用手指按住Stiles的嘴唇，无声地请求Stiles不要说话，然后他放开他的手，继续紧紧抱着年纪大一点的少年。

Stiles吞下哽在喉头的感觉。他开始明白如果他发生什么事，Isaac会有什么感觉，这让他感到温暖和幸福，如果不是有一点点愧疚。

Isaac抱了足够久之后终于放开了他，好让Stiles可以上楼洗澡。

当他洗澡的时候，Stiles避开不看镜子里的影像。他真的不想看到他脸上的淤青。他拿着牙刷走进淋浴间，擦去嘴里醋、油还有苦茶的味道，然后他擦洗全身直到他的皮肤变得粉红。他哭了起来，因为这是人之常情。这一天发生的事真的压垮了他，他一直哭，直到他哭不出来，他这才走出浴室，全身通红，情绪被榨干。他走进他的房间，感谢这份安静，然后他穿上睡衣，面朝下倒在床上。

出人意料的是，他什么都没梦到。这让他好奇莱西给他的那杯茶里放了什么。

他很可能以后会经常用到它。

 

\---

 

星期四来临，尽管Stiles有一整晚安宁的睡眠，他仍然不觉得为上学做好了准备。

他爸爸似乎能理解，没有强迫Stiles去学校。他走进他的房间查看他，吻了吻Stiles的额头，然后出门工作，当Stiles说服他这么做。他滚到他床的里侧，试图什么都不想，这几乎对他来说不可能。他甚至没有意识到Isaac选择了留下来，直到这个青春期前的孩子迈着安静的步子走进他的房间，拿着一本漫画爬进他床的另一侧。

Isaac背靠床头板坐着，懒洋洋地翻阅着漫画。

不是有意如此，但Stiles又进入了睡眠之中，等他再次醒来，他的床头柜上有一个花生黄油果冻三明治，还有一杯牛奶。

Isaac不知道去哪里了。

Stiles擦去他眼睛里的睡意，伸着懒腰打着哈欠坐起来。他抓起三明治和牛奶，然后来到楼下的客厅，Isaac早已在观看《Dance Moms》，他坐在他最爱的扶手椅上，手里是一盘他自己的食物。

Stiles在大沙发上坐下来，因为鱼的味道而皱起他的鼻子。“什么——你在吃金枪鱼三明治？”

Isaac只是耸耸肩，这正是他确认的方式，他保持他的眼睛盯着电视。

Stiles哼了一声，开始吃他的三明治。他并不真的喜欢《Dance Moms》，但因为Isaac的缘故他忍了下来。他正准备起身为他自己再做一个三明治，门铃响了。他快速辩论了一番他想不想去开门，但他叹着气走向门口。

有个身材高大，金发碧眼的帅哥穿着警服在他家门口，他露出一种使人消气的微笑向Stiles打招呼。“哈啰。我是Kyle Parrish——你爸爸派我过来检查你和Isaac。”

Stiles微微点头，他们握了手。他不记得曾在警局见过这个人，他几乎认识他父亲所有的副警长。“我是Stiles——你是新来的吗？”

Parrish对这个突然发问眨了眨眼，但他似乎被逗乐了。“我是新来的。今天刚上任。”他回答说。

“你真的好年轻。”Stiles说，因为他大脑到嘴的过滤器很逊。“我的意思是——”

Parrish笑起来。“不，没关系。我经常听人这么说。我26岁了。”他解释说。他的绿眼睛随着他的笑容亮起来。“很多人都可以看起来像我一样年轻，只要他们吃的健康，照顾好自己。”

Stiles对此挺起身子。“我喜欢你。你应该这么告诉我爸爸。他不相信。”

“我会的。”Parrish说，他的视线闪过Stiles的肩膀。“哈啰，Isaac。”

Stiles转过头，看见Isaac挂着一副黑脸若隐若现地站在客厅的门口。当Isaac走过来，在Parrish副警长面前猛地关上门，然后冲进了他的房间，他甚至更加惊讶和困惑了。“呃——”他眨眨眼，然后马上打开门。

Parrish看上去有点伤心，但不意外Isaac的无礼举动，这某种程度上很奇怪。也许他爸爸告诉过Parrish说Isaac会有多么——但即使是这样，他看上去似乎预料到了这个反应。

Stiles说：“我很抱歉。他一直——最近心情不太好什么的。”

Parrish有些悲伤地笑了。“青春期，我想。”这是他惆怅的回答，他看向楼梯，好像他希望Isaac会再次出现。

Stiles皱起眉，说：“嗯，就像你看到的，我们很好。谢谢你过来看我们，Parrish副警长。”

Parrish将他的视线收回来，迅速点点头。然后他从后兜里掏出一叠单子，撕了一张下来，将他的号码写在后面。“这是我的手机号——只是以防有任何事。请把它也给Isaac。”他说。

Stiles收下它，尽管这很奇怪，但Parrish似乎无害，所以他并不怎么担心。

Parrish突然僵硬住身体，然后后退了几步，与此同时Laura与Peter开始朝房子的过道走来。当他们走上台阶顶层，用饶有兴味的坏笑和皱起的鼻子打量着他，他皱起眉，更加往后退了几步。

“Kyle，”Peter愉快地打招呼，“或者是Parrish？这些天很难追踪到你去了哪里。”

“Parrish就好。”

Peter亲切地点点头，好像他在迁就副警长，“嗯，我不知道你已经回来了。”

“我刚结束我在东京的上一次旅行。”Parrish生硬地说，“我想我应该回家。”

“真的吗？”Laura以一丝模糊的怀疑说，“没有其他特别的原因？”

Parrish几乎瞪着他的眼睛，但他没有。“我猜有什么吸引我回来。”

“或者也许，”Peter轻轻暗示道，“某人。”

Laura咧开嘴角笑了一下，好像这是什么内部笑话。

“这么说吧，我并不认为这是你关心的事。”Parrish回答说，平直他的肩膀和下巴。

Peter只是不置可否地哼了哼声。

Stiles完全不明白发生了什么。

一阵尴尬的沉默降临了。

空气感觉像是充满了紧张，Stiles知道他错过了什么。一如既往。

Parrish打破了他与他们瞪视比赛，回头看向Stiles，完全忽视了这两个Hale。他说，露出一个温柔的微笑，“我会再见到你的，Stiles。保重。”他不那么友好地看了Laura和Peter一眼，然后慢跑下了台阶，走向他的警车。

Peter说，看着副警长把车开走，“你的确吸引最有趣的陪伴。”

Stiles看了他一眼，但它被无视了。“这么说吧，你们俩都在这里，所以是的，我猜这很准确。”

Laura窃笑起来，但当她好好看了一眼他的嘴角，她变得非常安静。她走向前，用她的手指摸了摸他的淤青，发出不高兴的声音。

Peter的眼睛随着这一声音转向Laura，然后他看向她的手指碰触到Stiles嘴角的淤青，他自己的嘴摆成一个不悦的表情。他的手指轻轻抽搐了一下，当他说话的时候，他的声音出奇地平静。“邀请我们进去，Stiles。我想听听发生了什么。”

Stiles没有办法躲开，因为Laura推着他进了屋，走向客厅。她坐在他右边的大沙发上，将他的手腕内侧贴在她异常温暖的嘴唇上。对于这种情意，他的脸颊变得有点红，她用她的鼻子贴近瘀伤好像她在寻找什么，他坐立不安起来。

“醋。”Laura突然喃喃地说，将他的手放下，放在她的大腿上，她用她温暖的手掌握住它。

Stiles忍不住注意到她的手指有多长，它们完全掩盖住他的右手。

Peter靠在窗边的墙上，凝视着他们之外，好像他一直留意着什么。

Stiles以告诉他爸爸的同样方式告诉了他们一切，忽略了一些细节。

当他讲完，Peter皱眉看着他，好像他知道Stiles在隐瞒什么，但他说：“多么可惜我无法将那些丑陋的底层小畜生撕成碎片。想象一下他们的尸体做成彩纸会有多么令人愉快。”

对于这个想象，Stiles畏缩了一下，说：“我没事，Peter。你没必要——没事了。”

“才不是。”Peter咆哮道，因为愤怒绷直了身体，他的眼睛几乎好像随之发光（但那很可能只是光线的原因）。他瞪着Stiles的淤青好像这是对他的一个私人冒犯。“我应该和你在一起的。你几乎——”

Stiles的身体变得僵硬。他不喜欢这么想。

“Peter。”当她注意到，Laura轻轻地说。她伸出一只手抚着Stiles绷紧的脊柱，当Stiles颤抖了一下，随后放松下来，她的嘴角得意地动了一下。“别这样，好吗。我肯定他知道。”

她的声音似乎平息了Peter的怒火，他不情愿地换下他俊脸上雷鸣般的表情，但他的嘴唇扭曲成一个撇嘴怒容。“她们用钢门把那些孩子们锁在一个恶心的洞穴。全身脏污，挨着饿。她们很可能会吃掉我，如果我给她们一个机会。”他走回窗户边，交叉抱起双臂。“这些东西应得它们的报应。”他轻声咕哝道。

Stiles有些吃惊于他语气里的真诚。他开始明白Kate是什么意思，当她先前说Peter很善于装做坏人，但他内心其实又柔软又感伤。好吧，也许她并没有确切地那么说，但Stiles是在灵活运用诠释的创意许可。

Laura说：“你应该告诉妈妈关于恶魔的事。她应该知道。”

Peter不置可否地哼了哼声，然后他走开，拿着他的手机进入厨房。

Stiles的眼睛跟随着他，听着Peter与Talia对话，用他之前同样的方式转述着事情。

Laura露出一个温柔微笑拍了拍他的手腕以吸引他的注意力。她说：“你错过了学校里重大的一天。”

Stiles知道她在试图分散他的注意力，但他仍然说道：“哦是吗？”

“Kate与Paige发生了冲突。有一场争吵。”

Stiles眨了眨眼。“什么？发生了什么？”

“如果你让Kate来说，它是有预谋的袭击。”Laura翻着白眼解释道，“不过，Kate和她一直不太对付。但它似乎是最后一根稻草，因为我知道的下一件事就是Derek把Paige从Kate身上拉走，抢走她手里的午餐托盘，她正是用它打Kate的脸。”

Peter突然从厨房咆哮了一下，然后他背向他们，继续对着电话快速说话。

Laura只是朝Peter的后背坏笑了一下，然后她对Stiles耸耸肩。“Kate很愤怒。她横行霸道，是的，我们都知道她是个贱人。不过，我不认为我们有人想到了Paige会想那样泄愤，就连我也不认为Kate值得Paige那样对她。甚至不是作为她最好的朋友来说话。这是一个完全无偏见的意见。”

“哦老天。”Stiles感叹道，“怎么——Kate说了什么？”

Laura伸出一只插进她的发间，将她长长的刘海从她脸上拂去，她思考着。“如何发生的是午餐时Derek带Paige过来和我们坐在一起。但她表现得很僵硬而且怪异。Cora没怎么对她说话。她只是翻了个白眼，然后走向了投票台。边注：返校日的投票竞选今天开始了。不管怎样，所以那就只有我，Derek，Paige还有Kate。”她开始剥着她拇指的指甲油，她精心修饰的眉毛随着沉思皱了起来。她站起身，走向咖啡桌的另一侧。“所以我就和Kate坐在这里，而Derek与Paige坐在另一边。”

Stiles点点头，带着一丝好笑意味看着她将那个场景表演出来。

“我试图对那个女生好一点，因为我真的不想让她有任何不好的感觉，但她，你知道的，一直给我冷脸。她似乎对什么抱有很讨厌的态度，但我只是决定友好一点。我说：‘嗨，你好吗？’，而她只是一直皱着眉，喃喃自语着什么。所以再一次，我说，更大声了，‘嗨，Paige，你好吗？’，她像这样看着我。”Laura扮了个隐隐轻蔑的表情，“然后她说：‘很好，谢谢。’，她又回到吃她的沙拉——好吧，她甚至都没在吃，她只是用她的叉子一直戳啊戳。但是，你知道的，我能读懂暗示。在我的脑海里，我想，就别打搅她了，她很显然不想被打扰，所以我不再干涉，让Derek处理。

“这，好吧，显然Derek已经超出了他能和这个女孩重修于好的阶段。他们已经约会了两年，我从来没真正关注过她，因为她总是有点冷淡。她很内向，这没关系，但我还记得她刚开始和Derek约会的时候，我试图和她说话，想了解她，但她总是将我拒之门外。这之后我就不干涉她了，因为我不为那些不想让我费心的人费心，你知道的？但Cora告诉我说你告诉她Paige找到你说她很生气你与我们吃晚饭并且过夜，而这，哇哦，你知道的？就像成熟一点。她想要被邀请，但事情是，她随时可以要求过来。她不必弄得好像我们才是不屑一顾的人。我们可能真的很隐秘，但我们不是那些傲慢的富裕家族，认为所有人都低我们一等。我们只是对我们打交道的人非常小心，这并没有任何错。”Laura摇了摇她的头。她听上去很沮丧。“但就是这样，回到午餐的惨事——在我不干涉她之后，Kate这时开口这么说：‘我不知道为什么当她屁股上顶着她的大提琴，你还不厌其烦地和她说话’。”

Stiles苦笑着哼了一声，摇了摇头，因为这的确是Kate会说的话。

Laura继续道：“然后Paige嘀咕了什么，声音这么低就连我也听不清，然后Kate说：‘讲大声一点，公主。你过来这里，举止失礼，就像一个害怕的小贱人一样低声嘀咕什么。’然后Paige站起来说，她说的时候清晰地发出每一个音节，她说：‘我的名字是Paige。你再那样叫我一次，你会有的好受的。’然后Kate大概这么说：‘你继续你那讨厌的态度，那样对我最好的朋友和她弟弟，我会叫你屁眼。现在怎么样？’好吧，我猜这就是最后一根稻草，因为那就正是Paige拿着她的托盘从桌子对面弹起来，把Kate抱摔到地上，以至于Derek不得不拉开她，而我不得不拉回Kate，因为她似乎就要准备撕断那个女生的脖子了。”

Stiles难以置信地摇摇头。他说：“也许Paige有什么难言之隐。压力会让人，我不知道，无意识地发泄出来。也许有什么事情在累积形成。”

Laura耸耸肩，她坐回Stiles身边。“老实说，我从不知道Paige的问题是什么，但随便。我愿意，我猜，部分假定她是无辜的，但她真的需要调和精神。因为我是这么感觉的——如果她对我或是Derek或是我们家庭有问题，在任何时候她都可以张开她的嘴，说出来。关键不是你说什么，而是你怎么说。我只是觉得总是有个更好的方法来处理事情，你知道的？”

Stiles点点头。“他们遇到麻烦了吗？之后发生了什么？”

“你的意思是在Kate尖叫出每一句她知道的脏话之后？”Laura干巴巴地吹了吹气，“他们被带到督导室，根据Kate给我发的短信，我可能补充地有点丰富，明天以及周一，她与Paige会校内停课。”

“哦老天，”Stiles安静地说，“那是——哇哦。”

“是啊，”Laura赞同地说，“Derek一直像个不知道如何解决问题的受伤的小狗狗一样生闷气。老实说，我爱我弟弟，他是我的中心，而这是他的生活，但我不能说我同意Paige的行为。这就像你永远不会真正了解一个人，直到你看到他们被逼到极限的样子。我只是——我甚至都不知道。”她疲惫地叹了口气，用手指抹平她眉头间狡猾的毛发。

Stiles明白她真的关心Derek，想要他快乐。这是完全可以理解的。他和Paige的关系听上去并不那么健康。“我听说青少年很容易陷入恋爱，每一次都感觉像是结束了一切，打败了一切。”他若有所思地假定道，“也许Paige正是他的命中之人，谁知道呢？不过没有人是完美的。我们是青少年。我们最终会做某种愚蠢的事，Kate也不是圣人。也许她需要学会你不能就只是对任何人想说什么就说什么。”

Laura喜爱地微笑看着他。“听听你自己，怪家伙。这么理智什么的。Cora准备消灭Paige。但再次重申，Cora并不真正喜欢人。她是仙人掌那样的人。”她撇了撇她的嘴角，“也许我会拜访一下Paige，这样我可以真正摸清她的意图。这可能是一个失了控的非常大的误解。”

Stiles点点头，耸了耸肩。

Peter一将他的手机放入口袋就回来了。“我甚至都不会朝她站的地方吐口水，更不同说试探她的感受。”他嘲笑道，“你一定要明白，你是在浪费时间。”他意味深长地看了她一眼。

Laura翻了个白眼，站起来。“这得由Derek来决定。不是你或任何人。”

“Derek的理解力一直有些慢。他把一切视为理所当然。”Peter拖着调子说，他将目光看向Stiles。“你会参加返校日，我希望。”

Stiles耸了耸肩。“我还在考虑。另外，你知道的。”他示意他脸上的淤青。

“纯粹是肤浅的外观。”Peter驳斥道，他对Laura点点头，示意她跟他走，“我计划带上Kate。我期望在那里见到你。”

Stiles哼了一声。“多么诱人。”

Peter平平瞪了他一眼，他跟着Laura走出客厅，走向前门。

Stiles跟在他们身后，好让他可以锁门。

Laura说：“你明天会上学吗？”

“我真的不这么想。”Stiles不只是对他脸上的淤青感到自惭形秽。他不觉得他做好了必须向每个人解释，或是接受每个人的盯视的准备。

“好吧，嗯，不是说我假设你同意参加，但是——我的裙子是紫色的。考虑一下，如果你想要搭配。”Laura在他脸颊轻轻拍了拍，然后她滑走了。

Peter拉了一下他的耳朵，当Stiles拍打他好像他是只苍蝇，他坏笑起来。“别惹麻烦。”他恳求道，然后他和Laura穿过走廊，下了台阶，走到路边，爬进他的车。

Stiles看着他们把车开走，然后他关上门，上了锁。

 

\---

 

“伙计，他们找到了Lydia！”那天晚上Scott通过Skype告诉他。然后他停顿了一下，说：“你的脸！发生了什么？”

Stiles告诉他一切，因为这是Scott，他总是告诉Scott一切。只是这一次，他并没有完全将一切都告诉他。他保留了身为一个Virtue的内容。

“哇哦，”Scott说：“不可能。那真是——哇哦。”

“是啊。”Stiles耸耸肩赞同地说，“告诉我关于Lydia的事。”

“哦，好的。”Scott停下来想了想。“他们在一个废弃的地铁站里找到了她，全身都是她父母干涸的血迹。她——老天，她甚至都不正常。一旦他们排除掉对她的指控，他们不得不把她送入艾兴之屋。他们说她父母的去世真的把她弄混乱了。”

“艾兴之屋是什么？”Stiles问。

“一家精神病医院。”Scott黯然解释道，“它是——伙计，最糟糕的人都在那里。Lydia不应该在那里。”

“是的。”Stiles说，因为没有其他更好说的。“也许我们可以——看望她？”

Scott做了个鬼脸。“我不知道。那——我爱Lydia，但那个地方让我毛骨悚然。我们可以打电话给她？”

Stiles说：“她现在没有其他人了。你——我的意思是，你明白，对吗？”

Scott似乎在考虑他的话。

“它不必是只有你和我，你知道的。我们可以和其他人组成一个队伍一起去。真正展现支持。她最不需要的就是独自一人。”Stiles诚挚地理论说。

“好的。”Scott有些内疚地安静说，“Malia和Liam仍然在墨西哥，不过。所以只会有我们和其他每一个人。好吧，也许没有Erica。她——我不知道。Isaac怎么样？他今天没来上学。”

Stiles吹了吹气，说：“我很高兴你提起这件事。他很好，但是，呃——你和Allison怎么了？你们——你们迷上他了吗？”

Scott脸红得非常厉害，这只是回答了一切。

“伙计，”Stiles不由自主地笑起来，哀叹道：“到底怎么了？你和Allison不是在约会吗？”

Scott的脸颊变得更红了。“我们——我们在讨论这个问题。”

“然后？”

“然后我们一直在讨论这个问题。”Scott烦恼地说，他窘迫得坐立不安。“但我们都想——呃……”

Stiles做了个鬼脸因为他大致能猜出来这句话的后半句是什么。“哦，老天。难道从现在开始，当你们这些人在的时候，我不得不做Isaac的护花使者了吗？这已经危险地接近于多配偶了。”

Scott揉了揉他红透的脸颊。“你以为我不知道？我才13岁，伙计！我的荷尔蒙在这个时候超级混乱。”

Stiles偷笑出声。

“你呢？为什么你这么——你似乎从来都不，我不知道。你有喜欢的人吗？”Scott说，红晕从他的脸颊慢慢消退。“你从来没有说过太多关于这个的事。”

Stiles考虑了一下，然后说：“我觉得女孩有吸引力。我觉得男孩有吸引力。但我不——性别并不真的困扰我，我猜。再加上我有很多事情要操心，我并不真的能够停下来好好一想想我甚至都还没有和人接过吻。此刻它只是似乎并不重要。”

“哦。”Scott说：“嗯，这很酷。也许你需要就像是找到那个让你想要去想这些事情的人。”

Stiles再次耸了耸肩。

“那么，Danny把我拍进了这个游泳动漫里。我觉得刚开始它很奇怪，但然后我真的开始喜欢它了。不管怎样，你真的应该看一看。”

Stiles听着Scott漫谈，直到该上床睡觉了。他们计划周末去艾兴之屋，然后挂断了电话。

上床的时候他抓过Derek的狼，他抱着它们，直到他进入睡眠。

几个小时后他抽搐着醒来，流着眼泪气喘吁吁地呼吸着空气，当他眨去眼睛里的泪水，他满身大汗，全身颤抖。

Isaac正带着关切的神色站在他的床边，然后他走开了。

等Isaac端着一杯温牛奶回来的时候，Stiles的牙齿都在颤抖。

Isaac伸手搭在Stiles的肩膀上，非常温柔，几乎好像他害怕Stiles会在他的手下散架，然后他缩回手，退后了一步。他伸进一只手插进他的卷发，看上去有些茫然无措，好像他不知道怎么办，但他在试图帮助。

Stiles呼出一口气，安静地说：“我没事。谢谢你。”

Isaac盯着他看了很久。然后他慢慢伸出手，带着好奇的皱眉表情戳了戳Stiles的鼻尖，好像他在测试某种奇怪的理论。

Stiles吹了吹气，拍走他的手。

Isaac的嘴角扬起了一点点，然后他再次关切地皱起眉。

“我没事，Isaac。我不是故意要吵醒你。”Stiles吸了吸鼻子，将他的胳膊伸到面前擦干他的眼睛和脸颊。

Isaac局促不安地站着。

“我——我在尖叫吗？”Stiles问，当Isaac点头，他瑟缩了一下。“我爸爸回家了吗？”

Isaac摇头表示没有。

Stiles叹了口气，靠回他的床头板，突然感到疲倦。“回去睡觉吧。我没事的。”

Isaac，第一次，看起来好像他想说些什么。但他唯一所做的就是看着Stiles，好像他没有什么好给的但他希望他有。他握紧他的拳头，然后松开手。他一点一点挺直身体，让人不禁注意到他总是缩着身体这个事实，他温柔地朝Stiles露出一个微笑。然后他迅速转过身，走出房门，关上了他身后的门。

Stiles被留下一个人，一眨不眨地坐在他房间的黑暗之中，颤抖的双手握着一杯温牛奶。

他又梦见了他妈妈。

那已经有好几年没有发生过。

 

\---

 

星期五和星期四差不太多。

Stiles没有去上学，而Isaac留下来陪他。这一天大部分时候他睡了又醒，醒了又睡，因为他情绪都被榨干了。他不再梦到他妈妈，但伤害已经铸成。看到她，即使是潜意识，一直都像是胃部的一记重拳。

Isaac并不怎么离开他旁边。他不是说就在那里，但他在可接触范围之内。大部分时候他蜷缩在Stiles窗边那把深蓝色的豆袋椅上，玩着Stiles的平板，或者翻阅着Stiles不起眼的小图书馆里的任何东西。他也不断给Stiles带来食物，这很甜蜜，但Stiles不怎么想吃东西。

他很难过。

他不敢说悲痛，因为那更难操控。整整半天，他沉浸在他的思绪里，他并没有勇气离开床。他保持着安静，沉思着。当他爸爸打电话过来检查他们，他接听了电话，但除此以外，他并不怎么说话。他看着太阳在他的房间打下阴影，Isaac在他身后床的另一侧安静地翻着书页。

当Isaac留下他去做午餐小吃，他说服他自己去洗了个澡。当他从浴室出来，吃了他的Adderall，已经是下午三点。他穿上一些衣服，走向楼梯，门铃响起，他停了一下。

这是一个很大的意外，当站在门口另一侧的是一贯轻轻皱着眉的Cora。她瞥了一眼他的嘴，她的眉头皱得更深了，但她抬起她的视线，直直看着他。“我给你带了家庭作业。”她说，没有等着被邀请就擦过他走进来。

Stiles关上门，跟着她走进客厅，她把他所有的作业和书丢在那里。“等等——你怎么拿到——这些大部分都在我的储物柜里。”

Cora给了他一个锋利的微笑，然后她以一个更整洁的方式拿出她自己的作业。“Mr. Harris希望我们每个人写一篇论文。他说得分为‘A’的人可以去芝加哥参加菲尔德博物馆展览的《进化的星球》预演旅行。没可能我会和我们班里的那些白痴去，所以你最好论文拿个高分。”

Stiles抓起他的英语课本和他的作业，在Cora旁边的地板上坐下来。“这是你说你宁愿和我去，否则谁也不去的方式吗？我很荣幸——”

Cora盯着她预科法语课的课本，说：“你没有大部分人那么烦人，笨蛋。”

Stiles微笑起来，洋洋自得。“哇。我有同样的感觉。关于我自己。不是说你。”

Cora翻了个白眼。她说：“你的论文打算写什么？”

“我不知道。我无法不假思索想到任何东西。”Stiles承认说，“你在写什么？”

“横断山脉的生物多样性。”Cora回答说。

“老天，这可真是一点都不吓人。”Stiles喃喃自语道，震惊了。

Cora只是耸耸肩，开始继续写她的作业。

Isaac放了一盘饼干到咖啡桌上，还有两杯牛奶。尽管他礼貌地考虑到了他们的客人，他仍然对Cora皱起了他的鼻子，Cora的回应是无视了他好像他甚至不存在。Cora嚼着饼干，和着牛奶吞下去，发出一个低低的满意的声音，Isaac回到他自己的房间。

门铃再次响起的时候Stiles的英语作业正写到一半（手指粘着饼干油脂和巧克力）。“这次是谁？”他好奇着，走去开门，将所有东西扫落至地板。

是Allison和Scott。

Stiles翻了个白眼。“我甚至都不用假装你们是来看我的。”他转过身，叫道：“Isaac！有人找你！”

Isaac最终加入他们来到门口。

“我们带来了你的作业。”Allison说，急切地举起那堆东西。

“鉴于你没来上课。”Scott补充说，不必要的。

Stiles再次翻了个白眼，然后他就只是把他们留在那里，回到了客厅。

Cora用一种他甚至不知道她具有的耐心给他补上所有他们共享的课程里的他错过的一切知识。她甚至留下来吃了晚饭，尽管她几乎吃了他做的芝士青豆砂锅的一半，而且还无视了Allison和Scott（他们也留下来吃晚饭）。她收拾好她的东西，没有说再见什么的就走了。

Isaac沉默地陪着Allison和Scott走出去，因为他们这么要求，当他如此做了，他们高兴地容光焕发，好像两个拿到糖果店钥匙的孩子。他们几乎没注意到Stiles身上的瘀伤（太过忙于痴迷Isaac）。

Stiles收拾好厨房，然后整理好他的功课，放好它。他把它们带到他的房间，丢在他桌子边的卧室地板上。

他拿出他藏在衣柜里的布告板/白板，开始将散乱的各种信息写上去。

夜晚快结束的时候，他已经谷歌搜索了30页与Virtues有关的信息。

他一无所获。

Laura给他发了返校日舞会的照片，主要是她和一个闪闪发亮的塑料王冠还有一个胜利的微笑。

 

\---

 

午夜某个时候，当Stiles拿着一本《移动迷宫》脸朝下躺在他的床中间，他收到了Peter的一条随机短信，说：

**关于人鱼你知道什么？:))**

什么。

**人鱼。:))**

**关于它们你知道什么？:))**

你有一条人鱼吗？

**也许。:))**

怎么会？

你怎么会有一条人鱼？

**我说了也许。:))**

**也许我有一条人鱼。:))**

**这取决于你，不过。:))**

这到底什么意思？？？

**(*‿*✿)**

Peter。

你有一条人鱼吗？

**(*‿*✿)**

发生了什么？

**(*‿*✿)**

别再回复那个表情。

**(*‿*✿)**

！！！！

**(*‿*✿)**

哦我的天，我不理你了。

**(⊙_⊙✿)**

Stiles没有回复，但他从地板上抓起他的平板电脑，开始研究起人鱼。

他把他认为有用的一切发给了Peter，然后他陷入了一个不安的睡眠之中。

他做噩梦，关于地狱犬和围着一把散发出醋和油的气味的橙色火焰跳舞的裸体恶魔。

直到他抱着Derek的狼入睡，它们才停止在他的头脑里旋转；香草和茉莉花的味道抚慰着他心里焦躁的地方，使之成为一个沉闷的轰鸣。

他忽略了这个暗示意味。他只想要安然入睡。就是这样。

 

\---

 

艾兴之屋看起来像是一个你在恐怖电影看到或是神秘/惊悚小说里读到的那些地方。

这是星期六上午的晚些时候，Stiles和Boyd，Scott，Jackson，Danny以及Allison骑单车来到这不详的黑色铁门前。他们恐惧地盯着这阴森医院里的吓人建筑，在他们的单车上坐立不安。

天空是灰色的，光线柔和。这真的像诗一样。一首非常悲伤，悲伤的诗。

他们没有人对Stiles的瘀伤发表评论，他想这肯定与Scott有关，他有时候对Stiles相关的事情非常小心。

“我们应该进去。”Allison说，打破焦虑的沉默。“我们像被吓坏的孩子一样在门外徘徊对Lydia没有用处。”她爬下单车，推开门，然后推着车走向通往台阶的人行横道。

当他们全都锁好单车之后，他们进入主建筑，走向前台，那里有个身穿粉色护士服的蓝发女护士双腿撑在桌上在修指甲。

Allison走近她，说：“嗨，我们过来看望Lydia Martin。”

桌后面的女人继续修理她的指甲好一会儿，好像她没有听见Allison。然后，她缓缓抬起头，用一种审视性的目光看着他们所有人。“你们多大了？”

“足够大。”Jackson回答说，不耐烦地。

女人叹了口气，打开一个文件夹，指着登记册。“签这里。”她说，拿起桌上的电话，拨打分机号。

Stiles第一个签了名，他皱着眉看着在他之前到来的人的名字。它写的是：Ines Reyes。他把这个名字记在他心里以便日后研究，因为Jackson正推着他走开好让他可以下一个签名。

听到高跟鞋的声音，Stiles转过头看见Ms. Morrell露出一个浅笑走近他们。她说：“你们是来见Ms. Martin。这次探访的时间必须很短暂。她仍然还在适应这里。别提起任何可能有触发性的事情。不言而喻，她的父母是禁区。如果你们让她心烦意乱，你们不得不离开，我会要求你们在你们父母的陪同下安排下次的探访。明白吗？”她等他们全都点头，然后才继续说道：“跟我来。”

他们穿过大厅，走向楼梯间，Stiles走在Danny旁边。

到处都有病人在走动，其中大部分在发呆，其他人则过度警觉。

Lydia的房间位于四楼的走廊尽头。

Ms.Morrell打开门，说：“Lydia。有人来看你。”

Stiles跟着其他人走进小房间，和他们一样都被视线里覆盖了墙壁每一寸的图画给震惊了。它们是树木，河流，石头，用黑色木炭加黑描粗的神秘生物的素描。

Lydia坐在面向墙壁的桌旁，墙上有一扇装有窗栏的窗户。她穿着一件薄荷绿的碎花裙子，白色平底鞋，一顶黑色葬礼网纱帽子别在她的发间，她的头发梳成了鱼尾状，垂在她的肩膀。她桌上有一张很大的素描板，她正用粗大而过分渲染的圆圈画一个黑色的兔子洞。她用盖尔语轻声唱歌。

这牵动着Stiles的心脏，这首歌，它让他的胸膛感到沉重，充满了难以名状的感觉。

Ms. Morrell说：“你们有一个小时。”她离开了。

Danny和Boyd坐在Lydia整洁的床上，打量着Lydia的素描。

Scott靠近Stiles，他们看着Jackson和Allison走近Lydia。

Allison说：“嘿，Lydia。你怎么样？”

Lydia一直轻声哼唱着，她的右手一圈又一圈地移动，黑色木炭棒几乎是不详地在纸上擦出很大的声音。

“Lydia。”Jackson说，倾身向前，意图获取她的注意力。“Lydia。”

Lydia没有回答。这就好像他们所有人甚至都不存在。

“Jackson。”Danny说：“就只是——跟她说话。别好像你想要引起她的注意，但是尝试——就只是对她说话。”

“说什么？”Jackson不确定地皱着眉问。

“任何事。”Danny建议说。

Boyd说：“昆虫。一个随机，但安全的话题，我想。我们可以谈论它。”

Allison伸出她的手放在Lydia的右肩上，说：“Lydia，你知道夜蛾的翅膀上有耳朵好让它们可以躲避蝙蝠吗？”

“Lydia，你知道蛞蝓有四个鼻子吗？”Boyd报告说。

Danny说：“Lydia，世界上最重的昆虫有2.5盎司重。”

Lydia继续哼着歌。

Scott说：“Lydia，澳大利亚有种虫超过四英寸长。这——实际上有点恶心。”

Stiles哼了一声，说：“Lydia，你应该知道沙漠蝗虫是世界上最具破坏性的昆虫。它可以每天吃下等同于它自身重量的食物。一大群沙漠蝗虫可以在一天之内吞噬2万吨粮食和植物。”

Jackson说：“最早的化石蟑螂大概有2.8亿年的历史。比最早的恐龙还早8千万年。”

每个人都吃惊地看着他。

Jackson挺直身体，防卫性地瞪着他们。“什么？我读到过。”他发誓说。

“你读到过？”Boyd哼了一声，当Jackson一拳打在他的胳膊上，他毫无悔意地咧开嘴笑了。

Danny露出一个带酒窝的笑容，而Allison伸手捂住她的微笑。

Scott靠在Stiles身边，他们看着Boyd夹住Jackson的头。

有那么短暂的一瞬间，一切感觉正常。

 

\---

 

Ms. Morrell，忠实于她的话，在这一小时结束后过来带他们走。

当其他人签名出去，Stiles把Scott拉到一旁，说：“转移一下她的注意力。我需要和Lydia待一会儿。”

Scott看上去很不确定。“我不知道，Stiles。你觉得这是一个好主意吗？她甚至都不——我们在的时候她一直在唱歌。你怎么知道她甚至会回答？”

“我不知道。但我必须相信也许她会。”Stiles坦白说，“仍然有人逍遥法外把人砍成粉碎，将威胁信息留在我家门口给我爸爸。”

Scott肃穆地点点头。他用一个令人安心的微笑按了一下Stiles的手臂，然后抓住Ms. Morrell的手腕，说：“如果我听到有人喊我的名字，而没有人在喊，这是否证明我疯了？”他拉走她，走出视线之外，好像他想私下谈。

Stiles等待了片刻，然后他走向Lydia。她仍然在唱歌，在她的速写板上画着大圆圈。他说：“Lydia。我知道你——这是你最不想要想起或者谈起的事，而且请不要认为我麻木不仁，尽管我是有点不敏感，但——你记得是谁杀害了你的父母吗？”

Lydia的手突然停了下来。她变得病态地沉默。她颤抖起来，缓缓抬起她的头，用水汪汪的绿眼睛和颤抖的下唇看着他。“表亲，表亲，你是如此贴心。”她轻声呢喃道，“很想念你，我们应该见面。”

“什么？”Stiles困惑地在他的脑海中滚动着这些话。

“表亲，表亲，你是如此贴心。”Lydia轻声重复道，好像表演重奏一样，“很想念你，我们应该见面。”

“Lydia，那是——你是什么——”Stiles看着她缓缓从她的座位站起来，走向他，好像她控制不了她的运动功能。

“表亲，表亲，你是如此贴心。”Lydia再次说，这次大声了一点，“很想念你，我们应该见面。”她的声音变得更大了。“表亲，表亲，你是如此贴心。”她现在气喘吁吁了，用惊恐万分的眼睛看着他。“很想念你，我们应该见面。”

Stiles感到房间里突然起电了，一股气流让墙上排好的画纸像心跳一样扑腾起来。它们发出沙沙声好像一扇窗户被打开了。

“表亲，表亲，你是如此贴心！”Lydia尖叫道，她开始用她的拳头锤打他的胸膛。“很想念你，我们应该见面！”

Stiles跌落到她的床上，而她持续锤击着他。“Lydia！Lydia！”

Lydia不断尖叫，又尖叫，纸张飞起来，吹起一阵漏斗形的风，好像房间被飓风扫过。

Ms. Morrell和两名男护士跑进来，他们把Lydia从Stiles身上拉开，她一直尖叫又尖叫。

Danny，Jackson，Scott，Boyd和Allison全带着惊恐和困惑的眼神从门口看着。

“给她打镇静剂！”Ms.Morrell大声喊道，盖过Lydia的尖叫声和风的呼啸声。

其中一名男护士用一根针管刺进她的脖子。

Lydia停止了哀嚎，慢慢地瘫软在男人的怀里，泪水顺着她红红的脸颊流下来。她用茫然的眼睛看着Stiles，喃喃道：“表亲，表亲，你是如此贴心。很想念你，我们应该见面。”下一秒，她陷入了昏迷。

Stiles盯着，目瞪口呆，Ms. Morrell抓住他的手臂，把他拽了出来。她说：“我很具体地对你们说不要惹恼她。没你们的事了。没有人可以过来这里，除非你们有一个被批准的预约和一个监护人。”她先是瞪着Stiles，然后将她愤怒的目光对准他们每个人，冲了出去。

他们全都看着她消失在了Lydia的房间，砰的一声把门关上。

Jackson猛推了一下Stiles。“非常感谢，Stilinski。你他妈的究竟在做什么？”

Danny把他拉住，但他等着Stiles回答。

“我很抱歉——我不是有意——我很抱歉。”Stiles结结巴巴地说。

Jackson摇了摇他的头，冲了出去。

Boyd和Danny连忙去追他。

Allison张开她的嘴好像她想说些什么，但然后她闭上嘴唇，失望地叹了一口气，走掉了。

Stiles疲惫地擦了擦他的脸，低声咒骂着。

Scott带着这种奇怪的表情盯着他。

“什么？”

Scott说：“你在流血。”

Stiles皱起眉，摸向他的脸。

“不，”Scott说，“你的耳朵，伙计。你的耳朵。”

Stiles伸出手，用他的手指摸了摸他的右耳朵，然后收回他的手，看到他的两个中指染红了。

 

\---

 

当天晚些时候，在Stiles清理干净他耳朵和他下巴一侧的血迹之后，他潜入到他的书本中去寻找答案。

等到他爸爸和Isaac从棒球练习场回家，因为棒球是他爸爸和Isaac都很喜欢的运动，他找到了它。

它在他妈妈的神话生物百科全书里：哀嚎之女。

Lydia是报丧女妖。一个妖精。一个死亡使者。

Stiles不断阅读着，他被报丧女妖通常是在有人已经死去的时候唱歌，或者在有人将要死去的时候哀嚎的事实震惊了。

Lydia今天两者都做了。

她两者都做了。

 

\---

 

星期天，Paige没有在他们的辅导课上露面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：
> 
> Jezebel，耶洗别，出自《旧约·列王记》
> 
> Leshy，莱西，斯拉夫传说中的森林精灵
> 
> Lydia的原话：Cousin, cousin, you're so sweet. Miss you dearly, we should meet.


	8. trees

当星期天Paige没有在他们的辅导课上露面，他独自一人坐在他们的老地方，Stiles试着尽量不去想太多。他扫视着白色墙壁，试图思考他的下一步行动。她可能生病了，或是被家里的急事给耽搁了。这可以解释为什么她不回他的电话或是短信。他没有她的地址，所以他不能去她家看她或是怎么样。

但他有Derek的号码。

Stiles翻出他的手机，滚动他的联系人，找到Derek的名字。他尝试了好几次拨打另一个少年的电话，但总是径直转到了语音信箱。所以他给Derek发了几条短信，然后把手机塞回兜里，开始走出图书馆。

他走向他的单车，开了锁，然后骑上它，并没特别去思考他的下一步行动。太阳在天空明亮地燃烧，浮云在蓝天航行，就像厚厚的棉花船只航行在海上。他不想回家，因为家里没人。他爸爸和几个朋友去钓鱼了，而Isaac在做治疗（与正念或是瑜伽相关的某种东西）。

Stiles这天剩下的时间无拘无束。所以他懒洋洋地骑车在小镇里到处乱逛，然后他发现自己再次站在了古玩店外。他锁上单车，推开门，铃声在他头顶响起。

这一次， Deaton坐在店铺后面玻璃柜台之后一个高高的木凳上。他戴了一副老花镜，一只手里是一本厚厚的书，另一只手握着一只紫色荧光笔标记段落。他说，甚至没有抬起他的目光，“Mr. Stilinski。这么快就回来了。我能帮上你什么？”

Stiles走近玻璃柜台，靠着它，手指在玻璃台面上敲击着。 “我实际上——我想知道，因为你似乎有些收藏品， 你是否有主题罕见而古老的书籍。”

“那得看情况。”Deaton说，他标记了另一个段落，“你想找什么类型的？”

“神话，主要是。”Stiles没有正面作答， “你知道的，就像——Virtues？”

Deaton停了下来，他用审视的目光看着Stiles。

Stiles尽量不坐立不安。

Deaton合上他的书，取下他的眼镜。 “那是一个罕见的主题，的确如此。”

“但你知道——我的意思是，你听说过。” Stiles理论道。

“在某些圈子里。”Deaton模糊地确认， “但是，只有极少数人。” 他放下他的书，又戴上他的眼镜，然后将荧光笔别在他的耳后。 “跟我来。”他说，走向直立书架。他走向第四排，在中间停下来，蹲下身子取出底部的一本书。

当Deaton将书递给他，Stiles接过来。就其自身而言，它不完全是一本书——它更像是一本厚厚的皮革封面的日志。封面上有一个印记。他用手摸着它的凹槽。 “这是什么？” 他问。

Deaton说，“这是一个三叶结*，我觉得。我听到有人说它是对Virtues非常重要的象征。他们用它来提醒他们自己他们代表着什么。通常它会是与他们的领域相关的三件东西。”

“领域？”Stiles皱起眉，跟着Deaton来到玻璃柜台，“那是什么——什么领域？”

“正如你可能知道的，有所谓的七大美德——贞洁，节制，慷慨，勤勉，耐心，宽容和谦逊*。当所有知识为人类和生物所用，这些美德被认为赋予了人类。”Deaton说，“在这期间，一切皆知，无所隐藏。据说自然 ，人类，生物和宇宙之间互有交流。据说Virtues铺平道路以便世界可以团结。他们扮演着均衡器，知识的源泉，使者。他们使万物平衡，以保持和谐。因为七被看作是完整的代表数字， Virtues将他们自己相应地拆分，根据手头的问题，两个有纠纷的对立方可以去找节制美德。或者说不管出于什么原因，一个年轻的人类女性想要追求一名哥布林，但完全不懂它们的文化，或是不知道如何做，就会去找贞洁美德。诸如此类。明白吗？”

Stiles点点头，将这个信息在他脑海中滚动。

“现在故事继续，”Deaton继续说道，“当一个Virtue满16岁时，或者有些可能是19岁，根据他们能力的发展而定，他们会选择一个特定的领域。比如说一个Virtue选择耐心或是宽容之路——他们会用三叶结作为一种指导。一种辅助。一种提醒。这种提醒会由他们领域里的三种东西组成。所以如果有人选择勤勉之路，他们会对他们自己背诵——”Deaton指着三叶结的顶部，说： “毅力。”然后他指向左边的第二个角，说： “正直。” 然后他的手指指向最后一个角，说： “道德。”

“毅力，正直，道德。”Stiles重复说，研究着那个三叶结，“听起来像一个咒语。”

“它往往用于面对一个大逆境。”Deaton说，“有些人认为如果一个Virtue不提醒他们自己他们代表的是什么，那么他们就会堕入消亡，成为一个Vice。”

“Vice？你是指美德的对立面。”Stiles思考着，“七宗罪。”

“没错。”Deaton说。他敲了敲日志。 “这不是一本百科全书。你不会找到蓝图或者地图。只有详细的记述，由经历过它们的Virtue所记载。把它看成是散文式的非虚构短篇故事选集。”

Stiles挑起他的眉毛，开始摸索他的钱包。 “我欠你多少？”

“什么都不欠。”Deaton令人惊讶地说，“把它看作是一个礼物。我没有多少顾客，我有种感觉你会比任何乐意为它付数十万的人更好地利用它。”

Stiles哑然了片刻，但然后他说： “谢谢你。我——谢谢。”

Deaton只是点点头。 “祝你有美好的一天。而且，欢迎随时光顾。” 他拿着他的书消失在了后面。

Stiles把书夹在他胳膊下面，走出店铺，将Deaton坚决地放入他‘玄妙且神秘’ 的名单。鉴于这座小镇的声誉，这个名单可能只会不断增加。

他还是没有回家。他骑向公园，坐在一张野餐桌上，孩子们尖叫的笑声从他们玩耍的秋千，旋转木马和攀爬架远远地传来。他开始翻阅日志。有些条目是使用的中古英语，但大部分是用的希伯来语，阿拉姆语，拉丁语，古埃及语，古斯堪的那维亚语，还有古希腊语。

Stiles主要看那些用中古英语写的，因为它有点儿像看莎士比亚。他将他的手机放在视野之内，以防Derek或Paige发短信或者打电话给他。

他们没有。

最终他忘记了时间，当天色暗得无法阅读，他才意识到路灯就要亮起来了。他爬上单车，骑回家，发现他爸爸正和Isaac炸鱼。他翻了个白眼，没有追究， 因为他别无选择。但他还是做了沙拉。他否决了任何沙拉酱，鉴于他们大部分食物都已经是油炸的。

当他们坐下来吃饭， Stiles问他爸爸是否有死亡案件报道，对于这个病态的问题，他爸爸挑起一条眉毛，但回答说没有。它应该令人安慰，但这只是让他整个晚餐都心神不宁。

他们以在客厅一起观看《不一样的天空》*而结束了这个晚上， Isaac蜷缩在他最爱的扶手椅上，他爸爸在他的躺椅里，而Stiles四肢摊开躺在大沙发上。

他爸爸在中途睡着了，下巴朝他胸前的警徽一啄一啄，轻轻发出酣睡声。

Stiles几乎没有留意到，因为他太忙于忍住泪水。他没有意识到这部电影会如此触发他对于死亡和家庭的个人感受。 

Isaac——他很安静。但不是他一贯的那种沉默。是某种无形的，意味深长，有分量的东西。

当电视屏幕上滚动着鸣谢名单，Stiles用衣角擦了擦他的脸，当他放下衣摆，他注意到Isaac不见了。他叹了口气，把所有东西关掉，然后扶着他昏昏欲睡的爸爸爬楼进了他的房间。他不慌不忙地卷起他老爸放进床上，好笑地吹了吹气，当他爸爸伸出一只松散的拳头亲切地敲了敲他的下巴，轻声呢喃说Stiles是个多好的孩子。 Stiles笑了笑，悄悄溜出他爸爸的房间，轻轻地关上门。他在Isaac的房间停下来，看到他皱着深深的眉头，用颤抖的双手在他的日记里涂写着什么。

Stiles想着要不要问他是否还好，或是说些很深刻的话。他想着将这一刻转变成标志性的一刻，或是某种像《欢乐满屋》或《淘气小子看世界》 里的严肃场景，但他注意到Isaac把自己抱的这么紧，咬着他的下嘴唇好像他想要咬掉它，Stiles改变了主意。他走开，在他自己的房间里晃荡了片刻。他没有做什么有意义的事。他将他的Virtue日志藏在他的内衣抽屉里，好像它是某种裸体杂志，然后他坐在他的电脑前，一边听着他音乐库里某些另类歌曲，一边浏览着鞋子，漫画，游戏，以及更多与超自然主题相关书籍的网页。

大概午夜的时候Isaac来到他房间。他尴尬地站在门口，看上去好像他感到不得其所，未说出口的话让他坐立不安。 

Stiles盖上他的笔记本电脑，说： “你想出去玩蹦床吗？我想要呼吸一下。”

对此Isaac皱起他的眉头，但他的嘴角有一丝微笑的迹象。

他们安静地缓缓移出房子，来到后院。

Stiles让Isaac爬上蹦床，他跟在后面。他一边蓄势，一边盯着（现在空着的）隔壁家房子。

Isaac做了几个懒洋洋的空翻，然后他就只是蹦来蹦去。

到处都是萤火虫， Stiles试图捕捉它们。他设法抓到了一只在他手心，他让它在他手掌爬行，然后停下来，伸展开它的翅膀，再次飞到空中与它的同类汇合。

他们蹦来蹦去，弹簧随着他们的体重吱吱响，夜晚的凉风就像一层潮湿的面纱贴在他们的皮肤上。

Stiles气喘吁吁地说： “有时候我会恐慌症发作。” 然后他补充道，尽管Isaac没有发问， “它就像用指头夹住你的鼻子，试图通过一个咖啡吸管来呼吸。”

Isaac停止了跳动。 

Stiles也停下来。

他们看着彼此。

Stiles说：“我不介意你从不跟我说话。那样子与你沟通非常有价值。就像当你说些什么的时候，我从不会把你说的任何话视为理所当然。”

Isaac抓着他的睡裤，看着Stile的锁骨。他张开嘴，呼出一口气，然后抬起他的视线正视着Stiles的眼睛。他不断呼吸着，吸气呼气，又吸气呼气。然后他又开始跳起来，他的肩膀以一种放松的线条弯起来，他的背脊挺得更直了。

Stiles温柔地微微一笑，开始与他一起蹦。 

树上和灌木丛里的蟋蟀发出渐次加强的叫声。萤火虫飞上飞下，像可摘取的星星一样不断发光。

Stiles注意到Isaac有多么粘糊糊的，当Isaac紧紧抓住他的手，好像他害怕他们俩中的某一个会跳得太高，不知怎的会飘起来，进入太空。他安慰性地按了按Isaac的手，他们从彼此身上分开视线，抬头看向星星。

这就是当Stiles开始把Isaac当成兄弟的时刻。

 

\---

 

星期一Stiles和Cora站在他的储物柜前，她一直喋喋不休他预修生物课的论文主题，直到Stiles告饶免除这一对话。 

Cora翻了个白眼，将一包蓝色多滋乐扭扭糖塞到他胸前，然后她气呼呼地走开了。 

他甚至没有机会谢谢她偶然的善行，他撕开糖果袋，闻了闻，决定他可以放心食用。

整个第一节课当Mr. Harris用PPT讲解着蚊子， DNA以及疾病传播之间的关系，他一直咀嚼着糖果条。

当他在他学习指导书的侧边画着三叶结，一个蓝色多滋乐糖条从他嘴里悬出来。他的手指粘乎乎的，他很确信他的舌头和嘴唇都染成了蓝色。

在教室的另一边，咀嚼着葡萄味糖果的Cora看上去不比他好。

 

\---

 

他们接下来共享的两节课的课间，Cora跟着他来到大厅，Stiles不明白为什么，直到他看到某个高二女生盯着他嘴唇上的伤口。她朝他走过来，好像她打算问，但她走到一半瞪大眼睛冻结住了，转身走向相反的方向。当Stiles偏过头询问Cora怎么回事，她脸上恶狠狠的目光仍然对着那个女生。

这完全解释清楚了为什么感觉好像这一天大部分时候每个人都故意忽略了他的伤口。突然间Cora变得没那么令人生畏了——好吧，不，她仍然令人生畏，但好了一点点。 

Stiles说： “我很感激你这方面的努力，但你没必要这么做。这很贴心，但没必要。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”Cora否认道，将她的瞪视调成某种更漠不关心的眼神。

 “所以当所有人看着我，或是看上去好像他们想要问我发生了什么事，你没有给他们你特有的末日瞪视？”Stiles问。

Cora咬着她的牙，说：“快点，我们上课要迟到了。”

“看到没有？你这是回避行为，当我们的关系经历了这些重大变化，我想被告知。所以我们现在是最好的朋友了？我应该去珠宝商那里买一个BFF*吊饰手镯吗？”Stiles戏弄道，Cora沉下脸色，用温暖的坚定的双手推着他走向他们的预修历史课。她很有力，他们很快就到达了教室。当他们进入门口，他说： “我们已经在试验阶段了？我们的关系已经到了尴尬的不良触摸程度？说真的，你想要亲热一下吗？只是看看它是什么感觉？”

“不，我想要用我的牙齿撕碎你的喉咙，笨蛋。”Cora咆哮道。

“好吧，当然。我的意思是，如果你着迷于此。无论什么让你兴奋的东西。我需要被说服，不过。”

Cora叹了口气，高视阔步走向她的课桌。 

Stiles咧嘴笑起来，整节课里每当她的视线穿过教室看向他，他会对她做一个心型手势。

当老师转过身在白板上写着什么， Cora朝他丢了一个橡皮擦，它击中了他的左耳。 

他将它扔回去，最终击中了坐在她身后的那个家伙，因为他的准头太差。

Cora哼了一声，马上低下她的头，Stiles也是。 

那个家伙一直瞪着他们俩直到下课铃响。

 

\---

 

午餐毫无意外地进行着。Stiles坐在Laura和Cora对面，吃着火鸡肉三明治和炸薯条。他环顾四周，热切地想找Paige，直到他想起她被罚校内禁闭。

他非常安静地叹了口气。

Cora和Laura仍然停下她们的对话，询问地看着他，好像它不能更响亮和清楚了。

Stiles不好意思地露出一个微笑，说： “Derek在哪里？我需要问他某些关于Paige的事。”

“我不认为这是个好主意。”Laura不失礼地说。 

Stiles挺直身体，他感觉到她声音里有什么不对劲。“为什么？为什么？发生了什么？谁死了吗？”

Cora警觉地盯着他。“没有人。冷静下来。”然后她低声说，“尽管根据Derek整个周末的样子你很难判断。”

“发生了什么？是——Derek在哪里？”

“在家。”Laura尽可能模糊地说。 

“生闷气。”Cora补充道，因为她没那么敏感， “他满是沮丧。”

“为什么——不。”这个念头突然击中了他， “他们分手了？”

Laura只是悲伤地摇摇头。 “如果有这么简单就好了。” 她说。

“那个恶毒的女人和某个无名小子跑到了拉斯维加斯，私奔了。”Cora突然说，她戳着她的沙拉，仿佛那是Paige的脸。“两年了，而她与某个她可能在网上认识的陌生人结婚了。我希望当他们还在度蜜月的时候她哽死于他的老二。”

Stiles一口饭喷出来，惊讶得几乎咬掉了他自己的舌头。 “她 **私奔** 了？” 他放低声音沙哑着说。他看向Laura以便确认，当她撇了撇嘴，他明白了。 “为什么？”

“她是一坨屎，这就是为什么。”Cora不爽地吹了吹气，仍然戳着她的沙拉，直到她的塑料勺子断成碎片。 

“那可能解释了为什么星期天她没来我们的辅导课。”Stiles喃喃自语道，仍然处于震惊之中。这也解释了为什么Derek从来没接他的电话，或是回复他的短信。对于他的失错，他羞愧地红了脸。 “你们什么时候发现的？”

“当她给Derek发短信说她不会陪他参加返校日，而他 **早已** 在那里， **等着** 她。”Laura克制住她的怒气，将她自己约束得非常紧，好像她在尽力抑制她体内的某种东西。她将她的长刘海别到耳后，她的嘴唇不开心地撇起来。

Stiles发现他自己也皱起眉，思考着Laura所说的话。他想着Derek站在装饰一新的体育馆，他的背靠着折叠的看台，但从没真正接触。当他看着其他情侣在舞池中随着慢歌将他们的身体贴向对方，他英俊的脸被迪斯科舞池的灯光折射出各种颜色。 

这让Stiles难过。

Laura继续说道：“然后，就像致命一击，那条短信之后她又发了一张照片，照片里她坐在一个家伙的大腿上，拿着结婚证，脸上挂着笑，炫耀着她的无名指，好像她赢了乐透彩票一样。”Laura说，她慢慢地抿着她的红色冰沙。

“她怎么听上去，我——她怎么样？” Stiles问，因为他就是蠢到这么问。他在试图弄明白这件事。这一切似乎这么——它超出了他的理解范围。

“她看上去喝醉了，怀恨在心。” Laura安静地回答。她发出不满的声音，说： “在她跑走的前一天，我字面意义上带她出去吃了午餐，想了解她。她坐在那里，她玩我，说着她怎么……不。不。” 她突然站起来，走远了。

Stiles略有些担心地看着她消失在了学校里。他从兜里掏出他的手机，给Derek发了一条短信说：关于Paige的事起我很抱歉。我不知道。抱歉。

Derek没有回复。这不意外。如果说有什么，这可以理解。他们甚至都不是朋友。为什么他会回复？

Cora戳着她的沙拉 ，好像她永远不打算停下来。

 

\---

 

当他放学后去接Isaac，Stiles最没有预料到的是他发青的眼圈和破裂的嘴唇。他坐在路旁Boyd和Jackson的中间，Stiles几乎在冲向他时扭伤了他的脚踝。他说： “发生了什么？”

Isaac没有看他。他的目光锁定在他的鞋带上，双手无力地搭在大腿上。他的指关节上有血迹。

Stiles是这么愤怒，就好像他要从他的皮肤下爬出来。“发生了什么？” 他厉声说，但不是对Isaac。他看着Boyd和Jackson。

“某些愚蠢的八年级生试图在更衣室突然攻击他，因为其中某个混蛋的兄弟死于过量吸食Isaac的爸爸卖给他的不良批次毒品。”Jackson说，甚至都没眨眼。

Isaac更加绷紧了身体。

当Boyd注意到，他瞪了Jackson一眼。 

“什么？这就是当他和他傻瓜混蛋朋友试图踩死他的时候一直尖叫的话。”Jackson防御性地说。

Stiles吞了一下口水，然后又吞了吞，但没什么能让他燃烧的怒火散去。他呼出一口气，说： “他——他反击了吗？他被停课了吗？”

Boyd摇了摇他的头。“就发生在几分钟之前。当Scott和Danny发现，他们介入进来，拉开了所有人，而Allison跑去找老师。他们没有怪他。那些家伙将会被开除，我听说。”

“他甚至一声未吭。”Jackson补充说，“Isaac甚至都没反击。”

“但是——” Stiles做了个沉默的手势指向Isaac带血的指关节。

Boyd说：“他朝储物柜泄愤。Ms. Morrell不得不迫使他平静下来。他一直锤击着它们。”

一幅激烈景象进入他的脑海，Stiles伸出一只手捂住他的嘴，摇了摇头。他是这么——他是这么愤怒以至于他甚至不能思考。这甚至都不是Isaac的错。Isaac的爸爸和兄弟所做的那些事——那甚至都不是他的错。

当他爸爸停下他的警车，冲出车外，这一点都不意外。

当警长半跪下来，安静地说着什么，Boyd和Jackson让开道。

Isaac一直摇着他的头，不管他爸爸对他说什么。

当六个男孩被他爸爸的副警长带出学校，他爸爸终于站起来，挺起肩膀，看上去和Stiles所感受的同样愤怒。“我要提出控告。听到了吗？这种行为不能接受！” 他对他们喊道。

对于警长的音量，Isaac瑟缩了一下。

他爸爸瞪着那些男孩，直到他们被推进警车的后座。他转身面向Isaac，说： “我们去警局，我们要录口供。”

Isaac颤抖了一下。

Stiles伸手拉了一下他爸爸的胳膊肘。“爸爸。” 他劝道。

“什么？” 他爸爸厉声说， “这是——我不打算就此罢手。他们攻击了他。”

“我知道，就只是——冷静下来。” Stiles柔声恳求道，朝Isaac的方向点点头。

他爸爸皱起眉头，看向那个接近青春期的孩子。他看着Isaac克制自己的样子，泄了气。他疲倦地伸出手揉了揉他的脸。 “该死。” 他喃喃自语道，然后叹了口气。 “我很抱歉，Isaac。我应该先问你是否——去警局你会不会不舒服？”

Isaac低下他的头，只是耸了耸肩。 

他爸爸擦了擦他的鼻梁，然后他走过去，温柔地将Isaac扶起来，引导着他走向他的警车。 

Stiles说： “我会跟在你们后面。我来处理Isaac的单车。”

他爸爸点点头，然后他爬上车，开走了。

Boyd说：“我来帮你。”

Stiles感激地点了点头。 

 

\---

 

等他到达警局，早已经有一群愤怒的家长等在里面，要求与警长对话，取消对他们孩子的指控。

他爸爸无所畏忌地走向他们，脸上是严肃而无悔的表情，他说： “我要申请限制令。你们很幸运你们的孩子未成年。因为他们今天耍的花招，我差点想起诉他们作为成年人受审。”

房间里爆发出一阵抗议和某些刻薄话，Stiles没有停下来去听。他一直走到后面他爸爸的办公室，走进去发现Parrish副警长早已在那里，手上拿着一个冰袋，脸上一副不满的表情。 

Isaac坚定地忽略着他。他看上去不自在。 

“现在我可以接手。”Stiles说，强迫他自己露出一个微笑介入进来。 

Parrish犹豫了一下，看了Isaac最后一眼，然后从警长办公桌上起身离开。他把冰袋交给Stiles，然后退出门口，关上了他身后的门。

Stiles走向Isaac，背靠着他爸爸办公桌的桌边。

Isaac没有看他。这更让人痛心，而不是令人沮丧。他已经有了非常大的进步。现在感觉好像又回到了起点。 

Stiles说：“你认识他吗？你看上去好像——Parrish有骚扰你吗？ ”

Isaac瞪了他一眼，很快的一瞪眼，一个无力的辩解，但对Stiles来说仍然是一种解脱，因为这意味着他并没有完全退缩回他自己。

“好吧，老天，我只是担心而已。”Stiles半开玩笑地说，将冰袋递过去。

Isaac接过来，当他将它敷到他的胸膛一侧，Stiles感到一阵白热化的愤怒涌上心口。 

“他们不应该这么做。”Stiles慢慢地说。他的声音就要开裂了。“我不轻易恨人，但我——我为他们试图做的事而恨他们。你应该反击回去的。你本可以——你足够强壮——”

“这会有作用，你觉得？”Isaac问道，突然听到他的声音，Stiles吓了一跳。他听起来比他看上去成熟很多。 “如果我反击——如果我打断他们的骨头？这会让我感觉更好吗？”

Stiles无言以对。

“不。”Isaac代替他回答道， “这与我爸爸和我哥哥过去对我所做的事情没什么分别，而我从来都不想成为他们那样的人。永不。”

Stiles默默点头。 

这之后Isaac再也没开口。他盯着警长办公桌的一角。

他爸爸与Melissa还有一个医生一起进来，好让他们可以待会儿给他做检查。医生建议他们把Isaac送入医院，因为看上去似乎Isaac的肋骨骨折了，手腕也扭伤了。

Stiles盯着Isaac，但他只是安静地坐在那里。从他的行为你永远不会知道他曾与人争辩，而关于这点，有什么让Stiles不舒服。

他们全都离开办公室，去往医院。

Stiles拿着手机坐在等候区，将Isaac的状况更新给每个人。一会儿之后他爸爸和Isaac出来了。

Isaac的手腕和肋骨装了医疗护具，但他看上去比之前要舒服得多。

他爸爸喃喃地说着某些关于止痛药的事，他们全都离开医院回家。半路上他在一家汉堡包连锁店停下来，给他们买了汉堡包和奶昔。

当他们回到家，他们全都在客厅安顿下来，给Isaac播放《Dance Moms》，但止痛药让他昏昏入睡，他几乎吃着吃着就睡着了，他爸爸不得不扛着他上楼把他放进床里。

Stiles待在楼下，盯着静音电视，但没有真正在看。

他无法停止思考Isaac所说的话。

 

\---

 

星期二Stiles本该是和Isaac一起待在家里，但他爸爸迫使他去上学而他留下来没去上班，这不公平。然后他爸爸指出Stiles已经错过了更多他本不该错过的课程的事实。所以Stiles洗了澡，换了衣服，去了学校，只发现他自己瞪着他的储物柜好像它是一个陌生概念。 

Cora丢了一包蓝色的酸味毛毛虫橡皮糖击中他的脸，说： “生物体发光。”

“什么？”Stiles说，他笨手笨脚地在它掉到地上之前接住那袋糖果， “什么？”

“主题。”

“主题？”

“你的论文。”

“论文？”

“生物课的，笨蛋。”Cora翻了个白眼， “生物体发光。你知道的？漂亮的光。”

Stiles哼了一声，撕开那袋毛毛虫橡皮糖，然后塞了一些到嘴里，酸的他将脸皱成一团， “那么就像萤火虫之类的。”

Cora耸了耸肩，露出一种安静的愉快神情看着他吃她的毛毛虫橡皮糖。

Stiles朝她抖了抖袋子请她吃，但她摇了摇头。“听起来很酷。我也许放学后会去图书馆。想来吗？”

Cora点点头，拖着他走向他们的第一节课。

 

\---

 

天文课上，当老师播放《宇宙时空之旅》的其中一集，Stiles给Peter发了一条短信说： 人鱼的事情怎么样了？

**目前很难说。** **:))**

**Mr. Ravenhill和我相信可能有一窝。:))**

什么？？？

Peter没有回复，不管Stiles给他发了多少条短信。 

这有点令人失望，但如果Peter参与其中，那么它肯定是如此。

 

\---

 

午餐时， Stiles打电话给他爸爸检查家里的情况，他爸爸向他确认Isaac没事。

“主要在睡觉。那些止痛药让他卧倒在床。” 他爸爸解释说。

Stiles通知他爸爸说他放学后会去图书馆，对话就这样结束了。他抓起一盘食物，把它端到Laura和Kate那桌。他坐在她们对面，然后环视了一圈。 “Cora在哪里？”他问道。 

“她得参加某个军乐团的会议。”Laura解释说，她从他的餐盘里抓住那个青苹果，咬了多汁的一口。

Stiles被一阵他们第一次开始对话的怀旧情绪所击中，不知何故他问道：“Derek——他仍然情绪低落？”

“是的。”Laura深深叹了口气说， “他从没离开过他的房间一次。妈妈不让我打扰他。他需要振作起来。”

“他躲过了一颗该死的子弹。”Kate发牢骚说， Stiles这才注意到她发青的眼圈还未完全消退，她的头发刚剪成一个顽童式的短发。她看上去就像一个绝对的小叮当仙女。

Laura哼了一声，肩膀撞了Kate的一下。“你只是很尖刻。”

“该死的对，我就是。”Kate确认道，她偷走了他的果冻（再一次）。

“你们见过Paige吗？”Stiles 问道，他用叉子卷起他的意面。

Laura和Kate摇头否定。 

Stiles漫不经心地好奇着她是否还会回来。 

也许这很自私，他想要她回来因为她当他的数学辅导老师当的很好。

 

\---

 

在比肯山图书馆二楼， Stiles坐在一张圆桌边Cora的对面，画有书本以及写着鼓励读者们阅读的横幅在他们头顶飘扬，吊扇吹出可听见的风声。

Cora将一支笔和一个笔记本推到他面前，告诉他写下他需要的书本清单。 

Stiles按她说的做了，因为比起询问她的动机，这更快更容易。当他写完，他把它推过去，她若有所思地皱起眉接过它。然后她探过身子，拉开她的背包，然后丢给他一袋闪亮皇家蓝色袋装的白色切达干酪爆米花。它击中了他的胸膛，落在桌上，伴随着一声他无法归类的声响。 

Cora说：“我就回来。别动。”

Stiles看着她离开，笔记本握在她手里，他试图用他的手指抚平爆米花袋子的皱褶。他没有打开它。他很确定他们不可以在图书馆吃东西。

有人在房间对面那一端的书架间咳嗽。

有婴儿短暂地哭了几声，然后一个妈妈发出嘘嘘声使之安静下来。

有一排人坐在靠窗那面墙边的一列学习小隔间里。其中一个是显得很疲倦的大学生，他看上去快要在他手里的咖啡杯上睡着了，而他的另一只手一行行划过复印期刊文章里标红线的段落。

Stiles调转视线，看向其他人。他的思绪随着他对所注视人群的设想而跳来跳去——他们做什么，他们多大，他们过着什么样的生活。

Cora推着装满了书的一台黑色小手推车回来。她把几叠书放在他们中间，然后坐回她的座位。当她注意到他没有动爆米花，她看了他一眼。 

Stiles耸耸肩，但过了一会儿他神色抽搐着撕开了袋子，因为撕裂声在这个安静的地方回响得很大，但不管怎样，它让Cora停止了从桌对面瞪着他。他塞了一手爆米花到他嘴里，Cora露出他知道他没可能明白的这种赞同的奇怪表情移开视线。

他打开五本书，把它们放成半圆形，以便他的心思因为一本书的信息而变得焦躁不安时他的眼睛可以跳来跳去缓解这一情形。他发现了很多有关萤火虫与鱼类的有用信息。只是每次他起来想复印书本里的某些段落，Cora脸上会出现这种表情让他马上弹着坐回去。

Cora用她的修长手指把她的头发系成一个凌乱的发髻，然后她绕过桌子走向他。她说： “你需要什么？”

Stiles很是困惑。 “我没——我可以自己来。”

“你需要什么？” Cora重复道，用这种压迫人的视线盯着他。 

Stiles发出含糊的困惑还有沮丧的声音，然后他从他的笔记本上撕下一张纸，好让他可以写下页数和章节。

Cora接过它和他写下的书本，然后她走开去找复印机。

Stiles抓起他的手机，给Laura发了一条短信说： Cora把我当人质，我想。或者非常，我不知道。她不让我做任何事。她阴魂不散。 

**Cora处理事情的方式不一样。**

我不明白这是什么意思。

**不确定我可以解释。 **当我们中的一个受伤，** 我们家里的人做这样的事。她只是出于本能而行动。她喜欢你。**

但我以为你说过Cora不喜欢人。 

**是啊。人。你不是人。**

那我是什么？

Laura没有回复，这使得Stiles既惊奇又担心。他们知道他是什么吗？这就是为什么他们这么——Hale一家知道他是什么？老天，他们是什么？这是在他脑海里困的最久的问题，但随着这么多事情的发生，他用了这么久才回到问题本身。他似乎无法从任何人那里得到一个直接答案。 

Cora带着影印本和他的书回来了。她把它放在他面前，问： “你需要其他什么吗？”

Stiles沉默地摇摇头，看着她坐回她的座位。他用了很久时间才能专注于他面前的书本。

当天色已晚，他们分开， Cora没有陪他回家，但她用她右手的指关节轻轻碰了碰他的，然后她就只是走向保护林的方向。 

Stiles骑着单车回家只发现他爸爸和Isaac睡在客厅里，而电视闪烁着，基本上看着他们而不是相反。他走向壁橱，拿出一些枕头以及薄薄的羊毛毯。他为他们都盖上毯子，然后走进厨房，抓了一包芹菜和一罐花生酱。 

他拿着它们上楼来到他的房间，将背包里的所有东西丢到床上。他开始写作业，等他写完，他开始写预科生物的论文。大概午夜的时候他写完了论文，再次浏览了一遍，然后打印了出来。

打印的时候，他磕磕碰碰地脱下衣服走向床，然后睡了过去，头脑里满是生物体发光的现象和Hale一家的怪诞行为。

 

\---

 

星期三， Stiles闻着土耳其培根及面包烤焦的味道醒来。他滚下床，伴着痛叫掉在地板上，然后他跳起来。他在他的衣服堆里踢出一条路，穿上某些闻起来可能是干净的衣服，然后把所有作业塞进它们指定的文件夹。然后他跑下楼梯，发现Lydia穿着一身黑衣坐在餐桌上，一个葬礼面纱整洁地别住她的头发。 

Stiles困惑地停下来。“Lydia？你在这里做什么？”

Lydia缓缓将瓷茶杯举到她嘴边，隔着她的面纱抿了几口，她径直盯着前方。

Stiles走近餐桌另一端，说： “Lydia。”

Lydia抬起她泛着泪水的绿眼睛，说： “表亲，表亲，你是如此贴心。很想念你，我们应该见面。我告诉了你什么？”

Stiles困惑地皱起眉，摇了摇他的头。 “我不——”

“我告诉了你什么？我告诉了你什么？我告诉了你什么？”Lydia一遍又一遍重复道。每一次她的嘴动的都比上一次要更快，直到它快的不自然，就像一下子突然有一千种声音发出来。

Stiles摇着脑袋，当他意识到有什么不对劲，他往后退。他举起他的右手，数出了七个指头。 “这不是真的。这是——这是一场梦。”他退后，直到他绊住脚，摔倒在地。 

Stiles眨了眨眼睁开突然看到星空，他呼出一口气，他的呼吸像蒸汽一样从他的嘴边升起。他坐起来，注意到他处在一个完全不同的街区，富人区，他手肘撑着一条空空的私家车道的尽头。这是半夜，但这片区域安静得不自然。他站起来，看到长长车道的一侧有一栋灯火通明的房子。 

Lydia走近他身边，说： “它们只在新月出来。”

夜晚似乎变得更冷了，他们头顶的星星一颗接一颗地消失，就像蜡烛的火焰被掐灭。

灌木从和树木抖起来，但并没有风。

当他看到一个有着发光的黄色眼睛，身形庞大的影子似的生物攀上房子，借助于它长长的爪子跳到屋顶，Stiles的嘴唇震惊地张开，眼睛瞪大了。“那是什么鬼东西？那到底是什么鬼东西？”

Lydia开始非常缓慢地唱起歌，歌词好似枫糖浆一般从她嘴里流泻而出，仿佛她陷入了慢动作。

Stiles看着透出灯光的窗户一扇扇熄灭掉。“Lydia，” 他嘶哑着说， “这是谁家的房子？”

Lydia说： “它们只在新月出来。”她走向车道，来到通往前门的人行道。她打开门，消失在了里面。

门在她身后关上，发出轻轻但不祥的声音，这正是尖叫声响起的时候。

当尖叫声用刺骨的冲击波冲撞他的耳朵，Stiles瑟缩起来。他用手捂住耳朵，说： “醒过来，醒过来，醒过来。”

尖叫声越来越大，威胁着耗尽他的生命，就像一阵尖锐的恐惧浪潮。他的整个身体变得冰冷，他合上眼，开始尖叫。

 

\---

 

“Stiles！Stiles！没事了！没事了！”

当他从噩梦中醒过来，Stiles仍然在尖叫，他在他爸爸紧紧的怀抱里挣扎着，眼睛泛着泪水，双脚弹个不停。他眨去另一滴眼泪，注意到Isaac正站在他的门口，脸上是受到困扰的担忧神色。 Stiles颤抖着，紧紧抱住他爸爸的手臂，他的身体随着深入骨髓的精疲力竭感而垂下来，他的喉咙感到滚烫而刺痛。

天色仍然很暗，但太阳正从地平线缓缓爬出来，在深蓝色的天空中画出橙色的光线。

Stiles再次颤抖起来，这冰冷的感觉留在他的骨头里，而不是皮肤上。

他爸爸发出唏嘘声使他安静，温柔地将他放回床上，手掌抚着他汗湿的额头，然后他拿毯子盖住他发抖的身体。他坐在床边，一只手放在Stiles的肩膀。 “你想谈谈吗？” 他问。

Stiles摇摇头，随着这个动作，某些温暖而粘稠的液体从他的耳朵流出来。他坐起身，将他的手指伸进双耳耳洞，然后他掏出手，看到血染红了他的指头。 

“天啊。” 他爸爸警觉地低声说， “我送你进医院。”

Stiles没有反抗，仍然发着抖，处于震惊之中。 

这一切感到如此真实。

 

\---

 

当他们到达医院，Stiles被赶着做了一系列检查。所有的检查都是阴性的，诊治他的医生似乎难住了，他无法诊断出Stiles耳朵损伤的原因。 

Stiles没有提供任何答案。他自己都不确定那是什么意思。

医生同意了他回家，给他开了一些头痛药的处方，告诉他这一天剩下的时间放轻松一点。

他爸爸似乎不满意没有得到答案，但他很欣慰没有什么大问题。

回家的路程沉默而沉重。

Stiles发着抖，额头靠着车窗玻璃，他坐在副驾驶位的后面。 

他爸爸不停从后视镜里关切地看向他，为他打开了暖气。

Isaac沉默而警惕地坐在车的另一边。

Stiles让车摇晃着他入睡，但不一会儿他抽搐着醒过来，微微惊慌着，他挺直身体。

他爸爸再次关切地看了他一眼，他们在红灯停下，当Stiles再次颤抖，他把暖气开的更大了。

 

\---

 

不消说， Stiles没去上学。他爸爸不让他去，反正也不说是Stiles会就此争辩。他睡不着。当他们回到家他没有尝试去睡觉。他盯着天花板盯了很久，然后他从床上起身，去洗了个澡，只是为了有点事情可做。

当Stiles经过Isaac的房间走向他自己的，Isaac正背向门口侧躺着。他进入他的房间，穿上衣服，然后坐在桌前，打开他的笔记本电脑。

他爸爸出门的时候在他的门口停了一下。他穿着警服，所以Stiles能够猜到他要去哪里。他说： “我接到了一个电话。看上去好像发生了另一起攻击案件。”

Stiles对此僵住了身体。 

他爸爸马上补充说： “当我回来，我会告诉你我知道的一切。”

“或者你可以带我一起去？”Stiles提议道。

他爸爸给了他一个示意他对这个提议有何想法的眼神。 “我还在适应将你牵涉进来的这个想法。我不认为我们已经跳跃到了带你去犯罪现场的程度。”

Stiles没有争论这一点。 “如果我问你带照片回来，这奇不奇怪？”

他爸爸走了出去。

Stiles叹了口气，点开几个记录了社区里所发生案件的窗口。他仔细阅读着任何有关星期六当他去拜访Lydia那一天的报道。

他发现了一篇关于艾兴之屋其他两个病人的报道，涉及到那一天的自杀案件（两个女人）。很显然她们是室友，一个女人用打结的床单勒死了另一个，然后自己吊死了。

Stiles好奇着Lydia是否知道。当它发生的时候，她是否感应到了它。这让他战栗起来，他打印了这篇报道，然后走向他的衣橱取出那个布告板/白板的组合板。他将报道固定在布告板那一侧，然后回到他的电脑打印任何与Lydia的父母死亡及她短暂的失踪相关的报道。然后他试图找到当她小的时候她所遭受的动物攻击案件的任何报道。

他也把这些报道全打印了出来，固定到板上。他正盯着Lydia家房子的一张黑白照片，前一天晚上他所梦到的那同一所房子，门铃响了。他眨了眨眼，看向床头柜的闹钟。他已经沉浸了整个上午——现在是下午了。

当Stiles经过Isaac的房间下楼开门，他仍然蜷缩在床上睡觉。

是Jackson，Boyd，Scott和Allison。

Stiles无法不注意到他们的眼睛全都红肿着。他生出一种不安的感觉。 “什么？发生了什么？”

“我告诉了他们。”Scott 说，“我很抱歉。我知道我不应该，但我说了。Danny——他——他在医院。”

“他的整个家庭，”Boyd说，茫然无措， “他的小妹妹们，他的妈妈们。她们全都死了。”

“他没有来上学。”Allison吸了吸鼻子，马上用手指擦去从她粉红脸颊上流下来的眼泪， “所以我们想我们过去看看他。将他的作业给他。老天——草坪和门廊上到处都是尸块。” 她抽泣了一声，将她的脸埋入Scott的肩膀。

“你知道这是什么。”Jackson说，紧紧看着他， “你知道是什么做的。你和你爸爸知道。”

“我——我们不知道，但我们试图弄明白。”Stiles解释说。“Danny怎么样？”

“我们不知道。他们不让我们——我们不是他家——他甚至都没有家人了。” Scott颤抖着呼出一口气，他揉了揉他的脸。 “抱歉。我很抱歉。我不得不告诉他们因为——那是——那是Danny。”

Stiles引着他们进屋，他们全都鱼贯而入来到客厅。他面朝他们背向电视站着，看着他们带着肃穆的神色在他家的家具上安顿下来。他对Scott说： “那么当你说你告诉他们——”

“这并不是什么意外的事。”Boyd插嘴说， “这个小镇一直都很，你知道的，奇怪。上一任警长——这不意外。”

“Hale一家一直很奇怪。”Jackson说，但他似乎并不关心， “当Lydia很早之前被攻击时，我某种意义上知道有事情不对劲。但我忽略了它因为他妈的谁想相信你以为是神话故事的东西真的会在夜里出没？”

Scott从他的吸入器猛地吸了一口。他看上去脸色有点发青。

“Lydia看到了什么。”Allison说，她富有光泽的眼睛看着Stiles，“她看到了什么，这让她发疯，不管攻击Danny的是什么，那是同样的东西。”

“我不那么肯定。有很大的可能性。”Stiles坦白说， “不过为什么你们会在这里？不是想听上去那样，你知道的，但你们为什么来找我？”

“如果你试图弄明白在发生什么事情，我们也想参与。”Jackson只是说。

“这东西在伤害我们的朋友。我们不能什么都不做。我们唯一知道的就是我们可能就是下一个。”Allison用带鼻音的声音补充说。她吸了吸鼻子。 “我厌倦了假装没有更隐秘的事情在发生。”

Stiles思考着这点，但他说： “这很危险。我不打算假装说这合乎情理。有一部分我想说我们只是一群傻兮兮的青少年。我们能做什么？”

“Scott告诉了我们你是如何帮助找到那些失踪的孩子。你搞清楚了隔壁那些老女人是什么。”Boyd指出来，“我们的意思是我们也想帮忙。”

他们全都盯着他，等着他的回答。 

Stiles叹了口气，他突然理解了他爸爸想必是什么感觉。他很担心。事情可能会很棘手，很难以预料。 “第一次是碰运气。我——我几乎不能安然无恙地脱身而出。” 然后他说， “但如果你们像我一样固执任性，不管怎样你们都会想做什么就做什么。所以，好的。跟我来。”

他们一个接一个进入他的房间，他给他们看他整理好在布告板上的所有信息，一边给他们补充他对Lydia的认识，她是个报丧女妖。 

Stiles说到一半的时候Isaac走进了房间，在Stiles床边的地板上，Jackson与Boyd之间坐下。

Allison和Scott飞快地看了他几眼，他勇敢地忽略了。 

“不管攻击Lydia的父母，Danny还有他家人的是什么，它很可能正是在我家门口留下威胁信息的同一个人或同一种生物。”Stiles说，将所有事情作了一个总结。“我爸爸说Lydia父母身上的爪印与El Chupacabra身上的一致，但它也可能是一把猎刀造成的。”

“Boyd和我可以原路折回Lydia家，看看我们是否能发现什么。”Allison提议说。

Scott皱起眉。“那我呢？”

Allison给了他一个小小的带酒窝的微笑。“Scott，你记得那次我们看《活死人之夜》，因为你忍受不了，我们不得不中途停下十分钟？我想最好是Boyd和我去。”

Scott的眉头皱得更深了。

 “别撅嘴了，McCall。”Jackson说，“你需要和我一起走。你妈妈可能会帮我们偷偷潜入Danny的病房。如果他醒了，我们可以问他发生了什么。你妈妈可以望风。”

“为什么她会这么做？”Scott问。

“因为你会告诉她一切你告诉我们的事。”Jackson嘲弄地说，看着另一个少年好像他是个白痴。

 “太好了。”Stiles叹了口气咕哝着说，“让我们告诉更多人。”

“她不会相信的！”Scott抗议说。

“我们会让她相信。”Jackson坚持说，他站起身，将Scott拽起来。

Stiles说：“我打算去拜访Deaton。他似乎总是知道很多。”

“他绝对不只是一个古玩商。”这是Jackson说的最后一句话，他推着Scott走出房间。

Boyd和Allison爬起来，跟在他们身后。 

房间里只剩下Isaac和Stiles。他说：“你想来还是——”

Isaac耸了耸肩，但他站起身。他早已穿好了衣服，准备走，好像他知道或是怎样。

“你也许不该去。”Stiles推测说，打量了这个青春期前的孩子一眼。大部分肿胀和瘀伤都已消退，但并没有完全消失。“你的肋骨感觉怎么样？”

Isaac再次耸耸肩，耐心地在门口等着他 。 

Stiles叹了口气，给他爸爸和Peter发了一条短信说：外出去做一些调查。别生气但Scott某种程度上告诉了他几个朋友发生了什么，他们现在在帮忙。我很肯定他们不会对任何人说起。除了Melissa McCall。别生气。

他收到的回复从恼怒变成恼火最后到接受，提醒他们所有人要小心。

 

\---

 

Stiles和Isaac骑车到达古玩店的时候， Argent市长正驻着一个银色拐杖走出来，他的灰色西装以一种僵硬的方式贴在他高大的身材上。他对Stiles和Isaac露出一个政治家的笑容，而Isaac紧张起来，绕到Stiles身后好像他想要从视野里变小消失。

“下午好。”Argent市长说，他的眼睛和他吓人的存在一样锋利。 “你们肯定是警长的儿子。我想不起来我们曾有幸见过面。我是Gerard Argent。”他伸出一只满是皱纹的手。

Stiles不情愿地握住，当他们的手掌相触，一阵寒栗窜过他的脊柱。他夺回他的手，活动着他的指头试图平息他的感受。他的直觉现在乱了套。

Argent市长只是微笑起来，白色的牙齿以一种掠夺性的锋利闪着光。他说： “祝你们有美好的一天。”

他的一个保镖搀着他进入停在路旁的黑色豪华轿车。轿车开走，转过街角，从视线里消失。

“好吧。”Stiles说，几乎是颤抖的，“那真是——那感觉——” 他甚至找不到话来形容。

Isaac将他的额头靠在Stiles的肩膀，吐出一个颤巍巍的气息。

Stiles转过身，关切地皱起眉头看着他。“嘿，怎么了？” 他搜索着Isaac的蓝眼睛寻找答案。 “你认识他吗？他是某个你认识——”

“我不想谈论这个。”Isaac低低地说。

Stiles闭紧他的嘴，当这个青春期前的孩子真正讲话的时候总是被吓一跳。他吞下他的疑问，点了点头。 “你进来吗？” 相反他问道，动身走进店里。

Isaac做了个深呼吸，挺直了身体。他短暂地环视了店子一圈，然后转开视线，抱起他的双臂。他摇头表示不。 

Stiles猜想他只是需要一点时间使他平复下来，所以他没有逼迫，一个人走进了店里。门铃在他头顶响起，他走向后面Deaton正在打扫一堆碎玻璃的地方。玻璃柜台看上去好像它被人锤开了。

“Mr. Stilinski。”在Stiles能问起玻璃之前，Deaton说道，“我能帮上你什么？”

“我可以下次再来。”Stiles说，他看着男人继续清理着混乱场面。“这不是个好时候？”

“没有什么不好的时候。只是时候。”Deaton含糊地回答，然后他把扫帚放到一边，将注意力全都投给Stiles。“我能为你做什么？”

“呃，这么说吧。”Stiles试图找到合适的词语，“我最近读了很多关于报丧女妖的东西，我想知道是否曾有过任何Virtues和报丧女妖彼此偶遇的故事。”

Deaton想了一会儿，然后他说： “在出现某种事情或危机的时候，有些传说将Virtues和报丧女妖放到一起。他们是硬币的两面。报丧女妖听到死亡，而Virtues听到生命。据说他们有心灵感应，因为他们可能是血亲。”

“血亲？”Stiles疑惑地重复道， “就像家人？”

Deaton点点头。 “如果一个Virtue和一个报丧女妖被发现在一起，只可能是因为他们出生于同样的血统，因为这在他们之间创造了一个超自然的联系。很多情况下它的发生是他们的祖父母有血缘关系。归根结底，这意味着他们是表亲。”

Stiles发现他自己跳回到艾兴之屋当Lydia不停对他重复那首奇怪旋律的那一刻。这让他眩晕——他和Lydia很可能有亲缘关系的想法。他吞了吞口水，问道： “你曾听说过双胞胎心灵相通的故事说他们有时候能感应到其他人的痛苦或是梦境吗？你认为一个报丧女妖和一个Virtue可能会有类似的心灵感应吗？”

“这需要的是一个复杂的答案。”Deaton推断说，“如果你给我一点时间，我可以做一些研究，看看我能发现什么。”

Stiles点点头，说： “还有，一个完全不同的情况——你知道任何喜欢用爪子将它的受害者撕碎的生物吗，或是某种可以造成同样伤害的刀？但它不是——不拿走任何东西，或是吃它撕碎的器官——它只是，你知道的。”

Deaton挑起双眉，说： “听起来要么像一个极其聪明的动物要么是一个施虐狂反社会者。我需要不止那些信息才能完全肯定。”

“抱歉，这是我能提供的最多的信息。”Stiles承认说。

Deaton点点头，说： “三天后过来，Mr. Stilinski。我应该在两件事上都有些发现。”

“谢谢。”Stiles说， “而如果我突然有了这东西的其他事实，我会告诉你的。”

Deaton伸手插进他的口袋，掏出他的名片，递给他。“打我电话。” 他提议说。

Stiles接过它，笨拙地挥手告别，走出了店子。他和Isaac骑上单车，开始漫无目的地出发。

他群发了一条短信给其他人告诉他们Deaton说需要时间来做研究。

当他和Isaac在公园短暂地停留，Allison打电话告诉他说她和Boyd没有发现任何重要的东西。他打电话给Scott转达这一消息， 而Scott说他和Jackson无法查出任何东西， 因为Danny的伤势非常严重，他们不得不用医学手段致使他昏迷。

全都是死胡同。

 

\---

 

当Stiles和Isaac骑车回到他们家，Cora正坐在门廊台阶上，手里端着一个装满了暴风雪冰淇淋的杯座。Isaac爬上台阶经过她身边时，她递给Isaac一个椰子巧克力味的，他停下来接过它，给了她5美元钞票作为回报。

Cora把钱放进兜里，Isaac拿着他的冷冻食品进了屋。

Stiles挑起一条眉毛，说：“那是什么？”

“一个默契。”Cora只是说，递给他一个香蕉奶油暴风雪冰淇淋，“吃下它，告诉我为什么你没去上学。”

Stiles接过那杯冰淇淋，边吃边给她转述故事。 

Cora将她那两个草莓芝士暴风雪冰淇淋吃到底，说：“逊毙了。”

Stiles好笑地皱起眉看着她。“是的，当然。这是看待它的一种方式。”

Cora耸了耸肩。她说：“我给你带来了家庭作业。你写完论文了吗？”

Stiles点点头，他们爬上台阶进了屋。当他们在客厅里安顿好，他问道：“Derek去上学了吗？ Paige呢？”

“都没有。”Cora回答，她解开她的背包，将他的作业递给他。

Stiles发出感谢的声音接过它。 

他们一直沉默地写着作业，直到他爸爸回到家，他看上去很疲惫，神经绷得很紧。

Cora马上站起来，说：“哈喽，警长。”

他爸爸疲惫地笑了笑，说：“很高兴见到你，Cora。你会留下来吃晚饭吗？”

Cora看了Stiles一眼，然后转开视线说：“我得回家。不过谢谢了。”

“那就下次。”警长假定说。

Cora不置可否地发出哼哼声，收拾好她的东西，然将她的背包甩上肩头。

Stiles跟随她到门口，送她出去。 

Cora在门口停下来，问道：“你明天会来上学吗？”

“很有可能。”Stiles推测说。

Cora僵硬地点点头，她打量着他。她说：“你的伤口好了很多。”然后她就只是走远，离开了。

Stiles看着她消失在街区里，纳闷地揉了揉他的后脑勺。

 

\---

 

星期四早上，Stiles和Isaac一起去上学。就像一直以来的那样，Stiles会先骑向Isaac的学校。

Scott和Allison早已与Malia等在校门外。 

“所以，你回来了？”Stiles说，他在他们所站位置的路旁停下来。

Isaac骑到单车棚，锁了车，然后与Boyd汇合，他们一起走进学校。

Malia点点头，说：“墨西哥逊毙了，但我继父好像试图强制执行这整个亲情关系体验之旅。妈妈一直都烂醉如泥。”她耸了耸肩，“那么，我错过了什么？”

Stiles与Scott及Allison交换了一个表情。

Allison抓起Malia的手，说：“我来告诉她。”然后她拖着迷惑不解的金发女孩走开，好让她们可以私聊。

Scott说：“你爸爸回家时说了什么吗？”

“没多少。”Stiles承认说，“他告诉我你们说的。Danny的家人被撕碎，房子里草坪上到处都是肢体，甚至后院的泳池里也有。不过——”他停下来。

“什么？”Scott 皱起眉头问。

“他说没有强行入室的痕迹。”Stiles解释说，“这意味着不管是谁干的，这么说吧，Danny认识他们。”

Scott惊异起来。“哦老天。哦老天——那意味着Lydia也许也是。”

“不是也许。她是。她家里也是同样的情况。不是强行入室。”Stiles确认说。

Scott张开他的嘴想说些什么，但重金属的声音盖过了停车场，当他们转身去看发生了什么骚乱，这辆庞大怪物似的黑色卡车飞驰而来，非常危险地在Stiles所站的地方急停下来。

Erica皱着脸从卡车里磕磕绊绊地跌下来，将门一遍遍摔上。

一个剃成光头，耳朵下有一个卍字纹身的大块头家伙在车里大声吼道： “他妈的贱人！当心！”

“操你的， Carter！”Erica回吼道，她转过身来，卡车发出轰的一响作为回应，飞出了停车场。她吹了吹气，弹了弹身上的灰，然后蹲下来，开始收拾在这整个骚乱中甩出了她背包的书本和作业。

Scott和Stiles对视一眼，他们开始帮忙 。 

“你想必好多了。”Scott 发表评论说，他打量着她。

Erica穿着紧身牛仔短裙和撕了洞的丝袜，一件透明上衣和牛仔夹克，猎豹纹高跟鞋。她将一缕整齐的卷发从脸上拂开，说：“青春期击中我就像一块砖头击在我脸上。”

Stiles哼了一声，在他们全都站起来之前将一本他只能依稀辨认的撕毁的小说递给她。“你病了多久？”他问。

Erica耸了耸肩，拍掉身上的灰。“很难说。那么在我被迫卧床期间，这个鬼地方发生了什么？”

“Danny在医院。Lydia也是。嗯，一家精神病医院。”Scott澄清说。

Erica吹了吹气，说：“总算。那个姜黄色头发的芭比娃娃一直在去往疯人院的路上。我很早就预见了它的到来。”

“嘿，拜托，Erica。酷一点。这不是可以开玩笑的东西。”Stiles斥责她说。

“随便。”Erica 只是说，“Danny男孩又发生了什么？为什么他进了医院？他得了艾滋吗？”

Scott发出警告的声音。

Stiles揉了揉他的鼻梁，吞下某些尖刻的话。

“什么？我看了PBS的专题片。还是说是HBO的？我不知道，但里面有Mark Ruffalo，他四处传播。但不管是什么，老实说里面性X爱不够多。”Erica说，她看了看她的表，“操。我要走了。我本该和学校的指导老师碰面。稍后再与你们两个家伙见面。”她踩着高跟鞋走了，朝学校里走去。

Stiles盯着她的背影，摇了摇头。“只是我这样觉得还是她变得更加——你知道的。”

“不。Erica是——她一直都是这样。”Scott 承认道，“你只是还没有像我一样和她交往这么久。需要时间适应。不算意外，真的。你应该见见她家里人。送她上学的是她的哥哥之一。”

“认真的？”Stiles说，吓了一跳。“那可真扭曲。”

Scott点点头，然后给了Stiles一个兄弟间的拥抱。“一会儿见。今晚你会来看曲棍球比赛吗？”

Stiles耸了耸肩。“我会发短信你的。”

 

\---

 

比肯山高中来了两个新的转学生——高二生（Violet和Garrett）——这是学校里的大新闻。传言说他们是Argent市长新收养的孩子。

“不知道那个老家伙在想什么。”当他们在午餐汇合之时Kate坦白说。她喜欢他们足够多，确认了这个流言，但她无视了其他所有人。“他带这俩人回到家，告诉我要好好相处。什么鬼。”

Laura说：“他们什么样？”

“鬼鬼祟祟，叫人毛骨悚然。”Kate停下来，她思考着，“我想他们超级适合我残破的家庭。”

Laura与Kate来了个肩碰肩，她们分享了一个有什么重大意义的表情。

Kate是第一个叹着气转开视线的人。“我想他们滚了床单。他们总是在彼此的房间，或是偷偷溜出房子。”她看着Stiles的餐盘。

Stiles把他的果冻递给她，因为她反正都要抢走。

Kate对他抛了个媚眼，坏笑起来。“你知道的，关于另一个话题，”她拖长音调说，将一个果冻杯塞进她嘴里，“一只小小鸟告诉我说Paige和她的新 **丈夫** 回到镇里了。”

Cora从她的玉米片里抬起头，皱着脸。“真的吗？也许我们应该带上礼物拜访她一下。”她挺直身体，预示性地捏响她的指关节，“我想知道他们是否在枪支店注册登记过了。”

Laura看了她妹妹一眼。“别拿这个开玩笑。”

Cora泄了气，双臂交叉抱起。“随便。”她说，戳着她的玉米片。 

Stiles往边上偏开一点点位置。他说：“我实际上与你爸爸前一天偶遇了。”

Kate锋利地看着他，Laura也是。她说：“发生了什么？”

“没什么。他和我握了手，对我笑了笑。”Stiles说，“下次选举是什么时候？我不打算投票给他。”

Kate哼了哼鼻子。“好像他需要依靠投票似的。他在谋划什么事情。”她说，“你就等着吧。”

“这完全不是预感。”Laura讽刺地评论说。她看向Stiles。“不过你应该避开他。他——你 **证明** 不了他什么。你明白我的意思吗？”

Stiles明白。

铃声响起，于是他们散开。

Stiles走向他的储物柜，失望地发现闩锁被卡住了。他必须把他怀里所有书放下来，好让他可以用双手试试将闩锁撬开。 

下一节课的铃声响起，大厅里空荡荡的。

Stiles拨了又拨，拨了又拨，他屏住呼吸，嘟着嘴发出模糊的咒骂哼哼声。他字面意义上快要为此流出汗来。

“来，让我试试。”

Stiles退后一步，一个有着长长鸦黑卷发的深肤色女生从她发间取出一个发夹，开始挑闩锁。“呃，谢谢。”

“没关系。”她对他微微一笑，哇哦，她真的很漂亮。“我是Violet。”

Stiles晃了晃身子。“Stiles。”他抿着嘴说。

Violet将储物柜的门弄开了。“好了。它只是需要一些额外的东西。”她假定说。

Stiles抿住他的双唇，点了点头。当她退开，他走向他的储物柜，在她沉重的注视下飞快换好了书本。他挺直身体，关上门，将密码锁锁好，然后说：“谢谢。”

“没关系。”Violet说，“也许我会再见到你，Stiles。”她打量了他一眼，露出一个精于盘算的坏笑走开了。

Stiles直觉翻绞起来，他没有时间去思考它，因为最后一遍铃声响起，他不得不冲向教室。

 

\---

 

当Stiles和Isaac在放学后骑单车回到他们自己家，有一辆搬家车就停在隔壁房子，很多搬家工人正在卡车和房子之间来回搬东西。搬家工搬运的家具看起来就像直接来自东京，这让Stiles好奇搬进来的是什么样的人。

“我希望他们与我们上一任邻居完全不同。”Stiles说，他把单车丢倒在草坪上。 

Isaac也是一样，他紧紧盯着搬家工的动作。突然，他皱了皱他的鼻子，说：“嗬。”

Stiles刷的将视线对住青春期前的孩子。“什么？什么？”他问道。

Isaac摇摇头，又耸了耸肩，然后走向家里。

“Isaac！”Stiles抱怨道，“你不能说完这样的话就走开！”

Isaac把门扇上作为回答。 

“没礼貌。”Stiles咕哝着说，然后他慢慢侧身走向隔壁邻居的草坪。

突然，搬着沙发进去的搬家工人必须蹒跚着让开路，因为一个家庭出来了。有个亚洲女人用日语抱怨着看起来估计是她女儿的女孩，而她女儿也顶嘴吵回去，而父亲试图使母女俩平息下来。

十多岁的女孩吹了吹气，朝她母亲连连晃动双臂，然后她气冲冲地走下台阶。

母亲喊道：“Kira！Kira！你踏出草坪一步，下个月就被禁足！”

叫Kira的女孩冻结住，她的脚刚碰到人行道。她往回走，瞪着她母亲。“这太 **不公平** ！”

她母亲用日语对她吼了几句，然后冲进了屋子里。

父亲说：“我们爱你，Kira。拜托了。尽量不要惹你母亲生气，这次搬家对我们所有人都不容易。”然后他也消失在了里面，很可能去安慰他妻子。

Kira小声咕哝了什么，抱起双臂，然后她的视线降落到了Stiles身上。她的脸一下子红透了。“太好了。你全都看见了，你肯定认为我们疯了。”

“不。”Stiles否认道，“只是希望你不是一个食尸鬼或是像我的上一任邻居。”他弱弱地开玩笑说。

Kira挑起她的眉毛。“如果我是，我就不会出现在阳光下了。”她指出来，将她的长头发别到耳后，朝他走来。“所以你也许已经知道了，但我是Kira。Kira Yukimura。不是一个食尸鬼。只是非常，非常沮丧。”她伸出一只手。

“我是Stiles。Stiles Stilinski。也不是一个食尸鬼。”Stiles说，伸手去握她的，结果却猛地缩他的手，因为他被某种静电电到了。 

Kira瑟缩了一下，再次红了脸。“抱歉。我——我就像行走的电导体。我总是电到别人。这让我之前的朋友们很受挫。‘拿起你的脚，Kira！难怪你总是电到我们。你拖着你的脚在走！’Blah, blah, blah之类。”她呼出一口气，用日语低声说着某种自嘲的话。

“没关系。”Stiles安慰道，“一点点静电伤不到人。”

Kira耸了耸肩，抱紧她自己。 

“好吧，欢迎来到比肯山。我自己刚搬进来不算很久。”Stiles坦白道，“这是一个——很有意思的小镇。”

“我需要多看看才能确认。妈妈明天带我去学校登记入学。”Kira说，“你是上比肯山高中，对吗？我会以新生开始，尽管只剩下好像两个月了。”

“我也是新生。”Stiles说，“也许我们会上同样的课。”

Kira对此露出一个小小的微笑。“是的。这很酷。”她看向他的家，挥了挥手，“那是谁？”

Stiles转过身，看到Isaac若隐若现地站在门口。他对他竖起一个大拇指，向他确保目前一切都正常。“那是我的弟弟Isaac。他很害羞。”

“哦。”Kira只是说。她眯起她的眼睛。“他看上去很可爱。”

Stiles哼了一声。“没错。我猜。”然后他说：“实际上，我打算去看他学校的一场曲棍球赛，如果你也想来？这可能是认识人，交朋友的好方法。只是如果你想来。”

“呃，当然。我得让我父母同意，但我完全准备好要去。”Kira马上确保说。 

“酷。我们三小时后见。”Stiles说，挥了挥手，他走向他家里。

Kira给了他一个灿烂的微笑，她看着他离开，然后跑向她自己的家。

Stiles打开前门，吓了一跳，Isaac拖着他进了屋，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。他笨拙地拍着青春期前的孩子的后背。“呃，Isaac——不是说你的拥抱不棒，因为它们是纯粹的胜利，但如果你也许能告诉我说我做了什么才——”

“你把我叫做你的弟弟。”Isaac埋入他的肩膀低低地说。 

Stiles眨了眨眼，说：“你甚至怎么——你的听力真疯狂，如果你能够——”

“闭嘴。你就有那么大声。”Isaac否认道，他把他抱得更紧，“谢谢你。”

“哦，呃，”这是Stiles意味深长的回答，“我没有说任何不真实的东西。我只是说了实话。”

Isaac点点头，然后他拉开身体，转身去躲进他的房间。

Stiles轻轻咧开嘴角吹了吹气，转过身去关上前门，当他的目光捕捉到什么，他停了一下。 

那只怪诞的流浪橘猫又回来了，正盯着Yukimura家的房子。

 

\---

 

当他们在她家前面的人行道汇合，骑上他们的单车，Stiles将Isaac更正式地介绍给Kira。 

Isaac只是对Kira皱了皱他的鼻子，开始踏起单车。

Kira困惑地对Stiles皱起眉，他不好意思地说：“抱歉。这是，呃——一个进步。”

Kira点点头，他们动身赶上他。

当他们到达比肯山初中的曲棍球场，看台已经坐得相当满。

Boyd举起他的手，从第四排招手要他们过来。 

在他们坐下之前，Stiles赶紧将Kira介绍给他们。他最后坐在Kira和Boyd之间，而Isaac不知何故发现他自己坐到了Scott和Allison之间。

比赛开始了， Kira大部分时候都在问他问题，因为她对这项体育运动不熟悉。

Stiles尽量以他最大的努力在人群的骚乱中向她解释。

Scott和Allison为Jackson举起一块闪亮的标牌，他们大声喊出他的名字以示鼓励。

在比赛更激烈的争吵之中，Kira吓了一跳，抱住Stiles的手臂，但她立即红了脸，拉开距离，低低说出一声道歉。

Stiles耸了耸肩，但他安慰她说他不介意。“这就是我为什么在这里，我猜。把你带过来是我的主意，所以如果你必须中断这一活动躲到我怀里，这没有关系。”

Kira羞涩地笑了，直到他们又被比赛分散了注意力她的红晕才消退。

中场休息的时候，Boyd，Scott和Allison下去查看Jackson。

Isaac也消失了，要么去买爆米花，要么用洗手间。

“你打曲棍球吗？”当只剩下他们俩，Kira问道。 

“哦是的。”Stiles说，“我是已注册的候补球员。虽然我错过了最近几场比赛。我不认为我的教练甚至有注意到。”他叹了口气，说，“你呢？你玩什么运动吗？”

“咩，某种日本剑术以及一点点射箭。”Kira耸耸肩说。

“哦？我想你也许与Allison有相同点。”Stiles推断说，“Scott提过她也射箭。我想她每年夏天都会参加全国射箭比赛。”

“酷。”Kira咧开嘴角笑着说，“我绝对会问问她。”

Stiles点点头。他说：“那么你来自哪里？”

“纽约。你呢？”

“洛杉矶。”

“哇。”Kira说，她没有说其他什么，因为看台开始聚满了人，预示着比赛再次开始。

Isaac抱着一桶爆米花回来，当Scott试图抓一点吃，他瞪了Scott一眼。不过他分给Stiles吃，Stiles忍不住朝Scott露出一个取笑的咧嘴笑容，而Scott只是生着闷气。

Stiles抓了一把爆米花给Kira，她感激地接受了它，露出一个柔和的笑容从她的睫毛下看着他。

剩下的比赛进行得很顺利，Jackson得了大部分的分。他们以压倒性的优势赢下了比赛。

直到Stiles跟在Kira和Isaac身后走下看台，他才注意到Violet和Garrett坐在最高一排，露出同样的坏笑注视着他。他打了个寒颤，马上动身赶上其他人，他们正投票表决去披萨店。

Kira很轻易地就和其他人打成一片，他们边吃披萨边交换了手机号。

整个期间她一直朝他露出感激的微笑，但Stiles只返还了一半的热情。

Violet和Garrett坐在餐厅另一边的亭位上，他们一直盯着他。

 

\---

 

那个晚上，当 Isaac和他爸爸安然地躺在他们的床上呼呼大睡，Stiles浏览着大堆与Argent市长相关的报道（那家伙居然有自己的维基百科页面）。他成为比肯山郡的市长很久了，在他之前他父亲是市长，依此类推。尽管他没有发现任何罪证，他也还没排除任何可能性。他将每一篇报道打印出来，用大头钉钉在他的布告板上。 

那家伙有什么地方不对劲。

Stiles决心弄明白那是什么。

 

\---

 

星期五早上， Kira与Stiles及Isaac一起骑车上学。放下Isaac后，他们一起骑向他们的学校，Stiles带她参观了一下，然后他们分开，好让她可以在主办公楼与她母亲汇合去登记入学。

他们一直到天文课才碰面，这之后，他和她一起走去吃午餐。Kira走到哪里回头率就高，这毫不让他惊讶，每个人都充满兴趣地看着她，因为她很漂亮而且活泼，但她一直对着Stiles笑好像就只有他们俩。 

Stiles把Kira介绍给Laura和Kate，她们穿着她们的啦啦队队服。“Cora在哪里？”当他注意到她不在，他问道。 

“Cora是谁？”Kira问，不知为何看上去有点担心。“她是你的——女朋友？”

Stiles哼了一声。“不。绝对不是。”

Kira点点头，她若有所思地动了动嘴角。 

“Cora在为今晚的篮球比赛练习。”Laura说。

“Derek会出现吗，你认为？”Stiles问，因为他很想知道。

这整个星期Derek都没来上学。 

Laura耸了耸肩。“形势一触即发。我不能肯定。”她将视线转向Kira。“那么，Kira。你来自哪里？”

Kira将她的视线从Stiles身上移开，说：“纽约。”

“哦？我有一些家人在那里。哪个区？”Laura露出一个愉快的笑容问道。 

Kira开始不停地说啊说，说她爸爸过去是哥伦比亚大学的一个教授，她妈妈是自然历史博物馆的策展人，而她自己，上的是一个私立学校。整个过程中她一直看着Stiles，边说边露出大大的微笑，用双手使她的讲述更为生动。

Stiles猜想她可能是在确保他有在听，所以他回给她一个微笑，边吃东西边礼貌地点头。

Laura一直从桌子对面朝他咧着嘴笑，好像她知道他不知道的某件事。

Kate偷走了他的果冻（再一次），翻了个白眼，对Kira和这整个对话感到无聊。她最终拿起她的啦啦球，偷偷溜去与篮球队的队员们调情。

Kira突然停止了讲述，低低咒骂了一声，“我忘记我本应该去指导老师办公室去登记我的课程安排。”她开始收拾她的东西，然后她看向Stiles，说：“我们会在放学后再见，对吗？”

Stiles点点头，她露出一个大大的笑容，然后急匆匆跑了。

Laura窃笑起来。

Stiles皱起眉，看向她。“什么？”

“你真的一无所知，对吗？”Laura说，“你太可爱了。”

Stiles红了脸，朝她吐出舌头。“我很火辣。不是可爱。”

“我敢肯定Kira会赞成。”Laura喃喃自语道，对她自己发出窃笑。 

“什么？”Stiles 说。

“没什么。”她说，但她一直笑个不停。她掏出他的手机。“上帝，Peter将会感到非常愉快。”

Stiles皱起眉，好奇着他到底错过了什么。 

 

\---

 

他们一起骑车回家，Kira骑在她的单车上绕着Stiles和Isaac走。她开心地说着她上学的第一天，她所遇到的人，她考虑着要么加入棒球队，要么是游泳队。

Mrs. Yukimura抱起双臂站在她家门廊上。“Kira。”她喊道。

Kira的嘴角撇下来，骑向她家。她朝Stiles和Isaac挥了挥手，然后她妈妈把她拖进屋子，用日语抱怨着什么。 

Stiles说：“我打算去拜访一下Mr. Ravenhill。你想要来吗？”

Isaac点点头。

十五分钟后， Stiles用那个小鸟状的木头门扣敲着门。 

小木屋摇晃起来，Mr. Ravenhill走向门，打开它。见到他们，他的脸色明亮起来。他说：“这不是小领主大人嘛。我没想到这么快就再见到你。这是谁？”

“这是我弟弟Isaac。”Stiles介绍说，没有错过Isaac高兴地看了他一眼，他的脸颊有一点点红。 

“哎。很高兴认识你，Isaac。进来，进来。”Mr. Ravenhill让开道好让他们进来。“我给你们烧壶茶。”

Stiles走到壁炉旁的摇椅上坐下，Isaac露出这种呆若木鸡的表情仰头看着鸟笼里的鸟。这有点好笑。

Mr. Ravenhill肯定也这么想，因为他爆发出一阵轻笑。“他喜欢鸟。难怪如此。”他端上两杯热气腾腾的茶，将其中一杯递给Stiles，然后把另一杯放在另一张摇椅上。他抓了一小桶乳酪，挤了挤眼睛将它递给Isaac，然后他坐到Stiles对面的座位上。“什么风把你吹来这里，年轻的领主大人？”

“我只是想知道你能否告诉我Argent市长的事情。从他上任起，你一直在这个小镇？”Stiles问道，朝他的茶吹了一口气。 

“哎。”Mr. Ravenhill确认说，他皱起他粗厚的眉毛思考起来。“我不知道对那个人我能说什么。他不是好人。从来没有遇到过一个他不在场还给人寒颤的人。他涉足黑暗的事。”

“你曾经抓到他做什么坏事吗？”Stiles问。 

“哎。但关于这件事，你需要问Talia。这更多的是她家族的事情，而不是比肯山居民的事，”Mr. Ravenhill建议说。“你见过他了，我想？”

“是的。我对他有这样一种很讨厌的感觉。”Stiles 承认说，他看了一眼Isaac，他嘴上圈了一圈牛奶，正对着某些鸟儿咕咕叫。Stiles微微笑了一下，然后他看向Mr. Ravenhill。“对——呃，我来说，直觉很正常吗？”

Mr. Ravenhill的蓝眼睛欢快地眨了眨。他说：“哎。这是你活动中的本能。永远不要忽视它，小伙子。”

Stiles明白地点点头。“你认为你能告诉我更多关于——你知道的。”

“哎，下次吧。”Mr. Ravenhill说。

Stiles有点失望，但他没有逼问。“你多大年纪了？”

“足够老。比树更老，我想。”Mr. Ravenhill推断说。

“你来自哪里？”Stiles问，他小心翼翼又喝了一口茶。

“树。打赌那是所有大部分那些东西的起源。”Mr. Ravenhill理论说。

“什么东西？”

“创造我们的魔法，小伙子。”

Stiles困惑地皱起鼻子。“它来自于树？”

“哎，它来自于树。”Mr. Ravenhill确认道。

“但树来自哪里呢，那么？”Stiles怀疑地问。

“你想要听故事吗？过来坐一坐，Isaac。你也会想听这些传说的。”Mr. Ravenhill说，做手势让Isaac靠近一点。

Isaac漫步走过来，坐在Stiles的双膝之间，将他的注意力投给莱西。

Mr. Ravenhill说：“还是个孩子时，我的祖母给我讲过关于创世纪的有趣故事。她说无面者是万物起源的原因。无面者是有四种感知能力的生物，没有具体形态，没有性别，也没有可辨认的特征，他们自主决定，建立一个他们可以和平生存及繁衍的星球。我祖母说这一切全都始于最良好的意图，而不是最黑暗的意图或是孤独……”

 

\---

 

外面的天色开始变得很暗时，Stiles和Isaac不得不告辞。因为最近发生的那些攻击案件，现在实行宵禁，所以他们从Mr. Ravenhill的小木屋告别，向莱西保证说下次再来拜访。他们沿着一条蜿蜒的小路骑下来，然后来到大路，沉浸在他们各自的思绪里。

路灯亮起的时候他们回到家，把单车丢在草坪上，爬上台阶进了屋。

他爸爸切好了披萨正等着他们。

“有新的进展吗？”Stiles问，拿了一片披萨。 

他爸爸摇了摇头，说：“仍然在等验尸官的报告，还有法医的汇报。”

Stiles发出哼哼声，伸出去拿另一片披萨。 

Isaac堆了几片披萨放到一个盘子里，然后端着盘子去了客厅。

警长跟在他身后。

Stiles在厨房多坐了一会儿，在那儿吃他的食物。他想着Mr. Ravenhill所讲的事，关于无面者，关于他们如何创造出树，好让他们可以向树祈求，看看树枝里能长出什么。这个传说他没有听太多，因为他们得回家了，但Stiles绝对想听到更多有关这个创世纪的理论。 

他从他爸爸买的六罐装苏打水里拿出一罐，跃过沙发靠背，轻轻弹了弹降落在沙发上，意识到Isaac和他爸爸在看《冰雪奇缘》。

这是一部相当不错的片子，但Isaac和他爸爸好像超级喜欢它 ——这么喜欢以至于他们看了一遍之后又看了一遍。他们没有看第三遍，不过。他们开始昏睡起来，而Stiles，仍然清醒着，翻了个白眼，催他们上床睡觉。

他关掉电影，关掉楼下所有的灯，然后爬上二楼他的房间，轻轻关上他身后的门。他坐在他的桌前，打开笔记本电脑，开始搜索他能找到的关于无面者的一切信息。

他找到了一些，但没什么实质性的内容。

他关掉电脑，拿起他的手机，将它放到床头柜，然后从内衣抽屉抓起他藏在那里的Virtues日志，开始看起来。

午夜的时候，他收到了来自Derek的一条短信说： **我在外面。**

Stiles朝他的手机眨了好一阵眼，然后他坐起来，下了床。他穿上袜子，悄悄走下楼梯来到前门。他打开门，在冷空气中打了个哆嗦，他关上门走进夜色之中。

Derek正坐在门廊最高一层台阶上。他穿着印有校名首字母的运动外套，缩着肩膀，好像他想要把自己缩小到看不见。

Stiles走过去，噗通一声在他右边坐下来。“嘿。”

Derek没有看他。他盯着街道，视线穿过湿湿的路面，来到街灯的光晕，从一栋黑暗的房子看向另一栋。他移了移他的脚，说：“我该怎么办？”

Stiles挑起他的双眉，眨了眨眼。他调转视线看向笼罩着整个街区的薄雾。他打了个寒颤，说：“我不知道。”

Derek苦笑着哼了一声。“我也不知道。”他坦白道，“她感觉像是我的一切。她曾经是我的一切。我不明白。”

Stiles还不至于蠢到指出来这也是Paige对他说过的话。他说：“你生气吗？”

Derek再次垂下肩膀，视线锁定在他的鞋带上。“我什么都是。”他轻轻地说，他听上去如此迷失，如此破碎。

Stiles感到一阵同情的刺痛感刺入他的心脏。“你想要做什么？”

“我不知道我在做什么。”Derek咆哮起来，额头一次次磕向他的膝盖。“我只是——我不知道。我今晚过来参加比赛，我尝试打好比赛，想看看事情是否还是一样，想看看我是否可以，但我的手掌冒了太多汗，感觉这么吵，我一直在想她。我的每次投篮都没有命中。这 **糟糕透了** 。”

Stiles用他的指头理了理他的发茬，看着每家车道尽头那些闪闪发光的垃圾箱。他说：“你可以犯错。我们只不过是凡人，或者说我是这么听说的。”

Stiles并没有把它当作一个笑话的意思，但Derek仍然笑起来，它听上去很痛苦，好像他有好几年不曾让自己笑过。“你很奇怪。”他喃喃地说，他抬起他的头，用湿润的榛绿色眼睛看着Stiles 。

这个景象让Stiles伤感地吸了一口气，他看向别处，思绪翩飞。

Derek的眼睛在他的脸颊灼烧着。

Stiles说：“情况可能会更糟糕。”

“更糟糕？”Derek重复道，他声音里的询问意味明显无误。

“她还活着。我知道其他的事情都很糟糕，我知道她的所作所为很——我知道。它是。你应该感到悲伤，愤怒，还有其他任何你想感受到的情绪。让你的生活围绕着某个人两年，这是很长的一段时间。”Stiles盯着草坪上湿润的青草。它需要修剪了。“但是，尽管这所有一切——她还活着。她可能会，你知道的——但她没有。”他吞了一下口水，试图尽量不要想起他母亲，当他说，“有时候我们要感激不幸中的大幸。”

对此Derek一言未发，但他一直盯着Stiles的脸颊。

Stiles再次打了个哆嗦，揉着他的手臂。他只穿了一件薄薄的T恤，以及平角睡裤。

Derek脱下他的外套，将它披在Stiles的肩上，忽视了另一个少年的抗议。“你冷。我不。”他说，好像它就这么简单。 

Stiles闭紧他的嘴，因为他的哆嗦消失在Derek给他的外套的温暖里。衣服内里的感觉就好像当他刚把他的衣服从还没完全停止工作的烘干机里面拿出来的那种感觉。它闻起来是浓浓的香草和茉莉花的味道。“谢谢。”他说，因为不说的话会很失礼。

Derek说：“你是唯一一个还没试图说Paige坏话的人。”

Stiles耸了耸肩，他不觉得这样做有意义。

Derek叹了口气，揉了揉他的脸，然后用他宽大的手掌捂住他的眼睛。他的下嘴唇颤抖，当他说：“我很难过。我仍然爱她。”他呛回一声抽泣，很明显，就连这么坦白说出来都让他深感受伤。

Stiles感到眼泪从他自己的眼睛里聚集，他为Derek感到的撕心裂肺的同情既突如其来又势不可挡。当第一滴眼泪滚下他的脸颊，他抿紧他颤抖的双唇。

Derek晃了一下，放下他的手，透过湿润的睫毛看着Stiles。他困惑地皱起眉头。“你为什么哭？”他问。

“因为我为你而难过。”Stiles安静地说。

Derek眨着眼泪笑起来，他看着Stiles好像他不敢相信他是真实的。“你这么该死的古怪。”他断言道，但他说这话的语气里有某种几乎是柔软而多情的东西。

Stiles给了他一个含着泪水的微笑，自嘲地耸了耸肩。

Derek吸了吸鼻子，擦干他的脸颊，然后颤巍巍呼出一口气。“好的。”他说，而Stiles不知道那究竟是什么意思，但它感觉很重要。“好的。”他又说了一遍。他吸了吸鼻子，站起来，爬下台阶，走远了。

Stiles看着Derek爬上人行道，穿过人行道，来到路旁，走向与他家房子相连的街道的更远处。街灯为他照亮方向，薄雾又吞没了他。

Derek从视线里消失之后，Stiles在门廊前又坐了很久，紧握住Derek没有拿回去的外套，他苦笑了一下他的生活变得多么奇怪。 

他爬起来，走回屋里，关上他身后的门。

他把Derek的外套放在衣柜上他的狼的旁边，他的身体一沾上床，他就睡着了。

他梦到了树。


	9. default

星期六早上八点左右，Laura给他发了一张Derek微笑着与他的婴儿妹妹Olive以及他们的表亲 **还有** 他们的狗一起玩的照片，还有一条短信说：

**我不知道你做了什么**

**但是谢谢你**

Stiles吹了吹气，翻个身仰躺着，擦着眼睛里的睡意。他回复说：

**_我什么都没做。_ **

**_他路过这里，我们谈了谈。_ **

**一点没错**

**很显然你是唯一的解药**

**我们尝尽了一切** **办法**

**而现在他笑的这么开心**

**_停止在短信里朝我大叫。你们怎么知道哪种情绪闻起来是什么样？我什么都没做。_ **

**你做了什么**

**他现在表现得像他以前的样子**

**他偶尔还是会难过**

**但比之前要好**

_**这与我没有任何关系。我发誓。** _

_**Derek就是他自己。** _

**随你怎么说**

**我知道我在说什么**

**< 3 <3 <3 <3 <3**

Stiles翻了个白眼，但他纵容地微笑了大概半分钟。然后他摆脱这种情绪，坐起来伸了个懒腰，又打了个哈欠。当他意识到他坐在上面，他移了移身体，拖出那本Virtue日志。他走下床，将它收进他的内衣抽屉。然后他从床头柜拔下手机，翻找联系人，拨了一个电话。

“哈喽？”

“所以我不是有意打听或是随意提起这件事，但我的大脑不遵守一般的法则规定，它突然闪现在我心头，但是——你与你祖父的关系怎么样？还有你——她是你姑姑？对吗？Kate？我理解的对吗？”

电话另一端的Allison顿了顿，传来了移动的簌簌声响，然后她说：“是的。她是我姑姑，但我们基本不说话。我与我祖——Gerard也是一样。它是——我妈妈和爸爸也不跟他说话。发生过一件事——你知道有关Peter还有他家人的那场火灾？这么说吧，我爸爸相当肯定那与Gerard有关系，他不——对他来说这是最后那根稻草。他差不多可以说是收拾东西走人了。把我妈妈和我丢下。他本来打算带走Kate，但她不想走。她想留下来——这么说吧， Peter在这里，我不觉得她想去其他任何地方。我妈妈提议让Kate和我们住在一起，但Kate总是，你知道的，她喜欢好东西，而留在Gerard身边，她可以为所欲为。她没有太多规矩，而我妈妈绝对会重重敲打她，或是不管那句俗话是怎么说的。但是没错，我并不那么——我们甚至并不怎么跟彼此说话。而我爸爸就那么撂手不管这个镇上——这与发生的事情有什么关系吗？你认为Gerard牵涉其中？”

“有可能。”Stiles坦白道，试图尽量按下他对提起这一敏感话题所感受到的负罪感，“我——抱歉，我没有意识到——我不该——”

“不，没关系。我并不觉得这是一个令人不齿的秘密。我不为此感到惭愧。”Allison说，她听起来这么肯定，Stiles几乎羡慕她起来，“我爸爸背弃了我们，我不打算为此维护他。就是这样。我妈妈和我都很好。她又在约会了，这对我来说很有压力因为我——我很珍惜她——不管怎么样。不管发生什么。”

Stiles现在明白为什么每当她去接送Allison的时候，他总是看见Victoria与不同的男人在一起。他并没有想过要多加注意或留心，但他将它留档在他的脑海深处，就像他对大多数留待评估的事情一样。他说：“Allison？”

“什么？”

因为他的直觉告诉他这么做，Stiles说道：“你可能是我知道的最坚强的女孩。只是——如果你有什么担忧——我不想假设这种情况或是任何事情，但是，呃。你绝对可以挺过来，还有，是的。抱歉，在我的脑子里这听起来要连贯得多，哈，这有道理，因为我脑海里的一切都不那么有连贯性但我还是莫名其妙能够理解它。”

另一端的Allison沉默起来。 

Stiles不知道他是否说错了话。 

Allison安静地回答说，她听起来有点沙哑，“这——谢谢。我——你甚至都不知道我有多需要听到——谢谢。我一直在努力。”

“没事，我想，”Stiles说，脸部神经因为他的措辞抽搐了一下，“我只是想说，如果你想和我谈谈——我们是朋友，不是吗？所以你知道的，你可以打我电话？”

“是的。”Allison呼吸了一会儿，整理着她的思绪。然后她说：“嗯，今天Malia和Scott还有我打算去探望Danny。就只是精神上的支持，看看他恢复的情况。我想Boyd和Jackson也应该会去。我不肯定Erica是否——她从来都不喜欢医院，所以我不觉得她会去。”

“说到Erica——有人告诉她发生了什么吗？”

“不，我不觉得——这么说吧，我的意思是，她一直比较疏远，你知道的？”Allison解释说，“我觉得在这个时候，她比平时更加漠不关心。这是——是的。我想她不在的时候发生了什么事。她的家庭，正如你想象中的，非常有趣，让我们说的婉转一点。不管那是什么，她变得刻薄了很多。”

Stiles发出哼哼声，思考着它。他在心里做笔记要给她打个电话，看看她什么情况。 

Allison说：“你要来吗？去医院，我是说。”

“不，呃——我与Deaton有事要商量。然后我可能打算去看看Lydia。”Stiles说。

“你预约了？我以为发生上次的事情之后不准你再去？”Allison困惑地问。

“不，你说的没错，我——我没有预约。在某种意义上，我仍然在想办法解决，但我得——我得告诉她，你知道的。她应该知道发生了什么，如果她还不知道的话。”Stiles理论道，开始在凌乱的地板上翻找干净衣服。

Allison好笑地吹了吹气。“别惹麻烦。你也可以打电话给我们，如果你需要任何东西。”她指出来，“你不必独自一人承担一切。”

Stiles露出一个微笑。知道这点让人欣慰。他说：“我会告诉你们我的进展，我猜我们会从那里开始。你告诉我Danny的情况。”

“当然。保持安全。”Allison结束了通话。 

Stiles揉了揉他的右眉，然后打了个哈欠，摆脱掉疲惫感。他将感觉是干净的衣服丢到床上，走向浴室服用Adderall，冲了个热水澡。 

一小时后，他穿好一条牛仔裤，一件白色T恤，穿上运动鞋，绑好鞋带，然后套上Laura买给他作为生日礼物的美国队长蓝色帽衫。他走下楼梯，进入厨房开始做早餐。他做了小麦薄烤饼和水果沙拉，因为他们在饮食健康方面有点松懈。他在客厅里吃着他那份食物，边看电视《少年泰坦》，边等Isaac和他爸爸醒来。

他爸爸是第一个下楼的。他先取了晨报，然后才给他自己装好一盘食物。他把报纸晃开，报纸发出了哗哗的声音，他说：“早上好。”

“早，爸爸。”Stiles心不在焉地回答，因为野兽小子和钢骨*所做的某些事而笑起来。 

他爸爸走过来，亲切地拍了拍他的头。他说：“你今天有什么计划？”

Stiles等到放广告才脑袋往后靠在沙发背上，好让他可以抬头看着他爸爸，告诉他他今天的计划。 

他爸爸脸上露出这种复杂而艰难的神色，表示他对Stiles牵涉进社区里更严峻的事情中仍然感到不太舒服，但他正在慢慢吞下他的抗议，认命般地叹了口气。他拍了拍Stiles的脸颊，然后转过身，继续给他自己装盘。他说：“请小心。当它涉及到你的时候，我的血压一团糟。”

Stiles朝天花板露出微笑，然后扬起他的头。“如果事情开始搞砸，我知道要打电话给谁。”他这么说道，结果听到他爸爸再次叹了口气。“你爱我。”

“上帝保佑我，我的确是。” 他爸爸肯定地说，听起来既像是被不情愿地逗乐，又像是宠溺。“如果你妈妈还在，她会更加知道如何对你负责，我猜。”

Stiles感到他的嘴角慢慢失去了它上扬的弧度，他吞了一下口水。“是的。”但他说得这么轻，他不知道他爸爸是否听到了。

他爸爸在他身后再次晃开报纸，他的刀叉在餐盘里叮当响。

Stiles又回到看电视，但他花了一个小时才能够真正去看而不是只是对着那个方向眨眼。 

大概中午的时候Isaac下了楼，仍然擦着他眼睛里的睡意，他走向炉灶，把他的盘子装的比Stiles以往见过的都要高。

他爸爸同样不解地扬起一边眉毛，但他似乎并不惊讶。“欢迎来到活人世界。我都要开始担心起你了。”他开玩笑说。

Isaac耸了耸肩，在他对面坐下。他看向Stiles，点了点头。

Stiles回以一个微笑，挥了挥手，然后转回头，继续换台。

他爸爸说：“Isaac预约了去看医生，待会儿我会带他去。结束后我会在图书馆放下他，因为我马上得去上班。你会来接他？”

Stiles心不在焉地点了点头，但他爸爸朝他后脑勺扔了一个草莓。“嘿！我完全听到你说的了。”他发誓说。

他爸爸咯咯笑着说：“只是确保而已。”

Stiles只是咕哝了一声，然后关掉电视，伸着懒腰站起来。反正也到了他动身的时候了。他绕过沙发，捡起草莓吹了吹，在走向楼梯时吃下了它（因为5秒定律），然后他停下来说：“你什么时候回来？”

他爸爸耸了耸肩。“很难说。我的目标是早一点，但我会对案件做些研究。案件有些分歧，病理学家的报告说这些谋杀是由可能很狂暴的野生动物所干的，但验尸官对伤口有不一致的看法，说应该算作是一个连环杀手。不要让我开始讲法医说什么。这是真正的混乱，因为没有人同意任何一种说法。”

Stiles将这记入心中，他说：“我会告诉你Deaton怎么说。那人真的很懂行。他可以提供一些线索。”

“但愿。”他爸爸叹了口气说，然后折好报纸。“来吧，Isaac。我们是时候出发了。”

Isaac点点头，吃得快了一点。

Stiles跑向他的房间，拿起手机放进兜里。当他在楼梯与Isaac相遇，他们举手击掌，好像这是本能，然后他出了前门。门廊台阶下到一半的时候，他纵身一跳一跃跃下剩下的台阶，摇摇晃晃地着了陆，然后扶起他的单车，骑上它。

“Stiles！”

Stiles停下来，看过去，Kira怀里抱着一把木吉他坐在她家门廊前，手上一个笔记本。他调转单车方向，骑过去，在最底层的台阶前停下来。“嘿，Kira。什么事？”

“只是在进行一些抒情性创作，我想。”Kira微笑着说，将笔记本放在一旁，笔搁在上面。 

“所以你是一个歌手。”Stiles指着吉他分析说。 

Kira开心地点点头。“不过我不知道我好不好。我一般般的样子。小的时候，我不得不求我父母让我上音乐班。我父亲很赞成，但可以预见的是，我妈妈认为这是浪费时间。”她耸了耸肩，拨动几根琴弦，然后一只手拍下去让吉他静了下来。“不过，我自己学会了如何弹吉他——嗯，借助于YouTube的教程。”

对此Stiles哼了一下。“你可以从YouTube学会做任何事。有次我真的很想知道他们是怎么把牙膏放进牙膏管里，但然后变成了看他们是如何做冰淇淋三明治，不知怎的，最终我又来到了光谱的另一端，花了三小时看Nova出品的《人类起源》纪录片。”

Kira笑了起来。“是的，我知道那是怎么回事。有一次我只是想知道怎么可以将透明胶带粘在眼皮上弄成一个完美的翼眼，你知道的，在我意识到之前，我就像是沉浸在阴谋视频里，学习任何事物都具有潜意识信息，它进入到这么深刻的程度，我不得不退出来。”她微笑着摇了摇头，“但回到我们起初谈论的话题，呃——如果你想，我可以为你唱支歌？”

“好的，不，好，呃——这将会很酷。”Stiles说，但当她看上去就要现场弹起来的样子，他伸出双手阻止她，“但改天吧，因为我得——我想将全部的注意力投注给你和你唱的歌——就只是我真的得走了。我不想它看起来好像我是——表现得很礼貌想要听他们朋友演奏但暗地里他们不想但你不能就只是说你不想的那些人——因为我不是。这么说说而已。我完全想。我准备好了被你折服，我很肯定我会，当你唱起歌——你只是看上去好像你有——你有——你的声音是——天籁般的，好了我得走了因为我——对的。我越说越远了。抱歉。我得走了。”

Kira的脸颊红红的，看上去他无意义的漫谈让她很高兴。“这真的很酷——好的。我——是的，换个时间。”她同意说。

Stiles朝她竖起大拇指，将他的单车掉头，当他试图骑走他几乎摔了下来，她笑起来。对于他自己的不协调他皱了一下脸，朝Kira尴尬地挥了挥手。

Kira站起来，热情地回应着挥挥手，她注视着他直到他消失不见。

 

\---

 

Stiles骑车到达古玩店，锁好单车，走进店内。门铃在他头顶响起，他一直走向后面。他注意到玻璃柜台已经被换掉了。

Deaton从垂珠门帘后的一扇门口出现。他说：“Mr. Stilinski。你会开心的知道我得出了一些相当有趣的结论。”他说，将一本布满灰尘的旧书放在玻璃柜台的台面。打开书之前，他说：“起初我思考着你提起过的能够用爪子撕碎猎物的某种生物，但你也说过有这种可能性，一把刀也许能造成同样的伤害。通常来说，如果一个受害者遭遇了某种体形庞大或是攻击性很强的东西，它会拉开一个更——我该怎么说？一种在天性上既是人类又是动物的混合体——的序幕。”

“就像是兽人/易形为兽。”Stiles说，已经对事情的发展方向有了一定的想法。

“正是如此。但不止这些。”Deaton说，“你明白，有各种子级别要考虑。有犬人/易形为犬，狗可以变成人，人可以变成狗。或是猫人/易形为猫，一个人有能力变成家猫，有时候它们的体型很大，或者他们所选择的任何猫形动物。然后还有易形为半人半兽，一个个体的半边是某种特定的生物，比如说人马或是人鱼。然后我们还要考虑狼人/易形为狼以及印第安易形人。现在你可以看到问题究竟在哪，因为以上任何一种都有可能对你描述的案件负有责任。”

Stiles发现他自己想起了那只怪异的流浪橘猫。他有一种预感，但他说： “告诉我更多关于猫人/易形为猫的东西。”

Deaton将书翻开到一页插图，插图里一群人举着火把看着一个处以绞刑的女人，她正易形为一头看上去很像猫的大型野兽。“在欧洲的民间传说里，他们被归为女巫，不管他们是男性还是女性，尽管他们除了异形不具备其他魔法能力。据有些官方教会学说的记载，女巫审判时代他们被捆绑在一起。” 他翻了一页，给他看另一幅插图，一个部落向一头看上去像狮子和豹子的类人生物鞠躬。“在非洲，他们被看作是神明。有些传说将他们归为王室，或者甚至作为对抗整个世界和宇宙罪恶的神明。”他翻到一页中国的插图，有个人用剑砍向一个易形为孟加拉虎到一半的孩子。“在印度，波斯，还有中国的传说里，自我易形的能力实际上是一种遗传的诅咒，但善与恶的真正本质来自于继承了这一能力的个人品行。”他又翻了一页，这次的插图是一头庞大的老虎（几乎有哥斯拉的个头）在吞噬整个村庄的人。“在印尼和马来西亚，人们相信除了复仇的原因之外，易形的能力不会继承下来。有趣的是他们宣称一个易形人的弱点是它自己的名字。”

Stiles皱起眉，将所有信息尽可能存档到他的脑海，然后他问道：“为什么说它们的名字很重要？”

Deaton思考了一下这个问题，然后回答：“我想这是一种可以让它们有自我意识的方法。当它们异形，它们堕入了本能，而大部分时候这些本能并不常让它们有道德意识，或是说辨别是非的能力。”

“因为野生王国没有法则。”Stiles分析说。

Deaton微微笑了一下。“正是如此。这非常有见地。”

Stiles揉了揉他的后脑勺，说 ：“我在哪里听起过。”他耸了耸肩，指着那本书，“还有别的什么吗？”

Deaton翻向最后一页插图，是阿兹特克人的萨满用巫具指着一头大型美洲虎。 “在哥伦布之前的中美洲文明中，牧师和萨满穿着他们希望能易形为的动物的皮毛来变成它们。这些图案通常将美洲虎作为首选动物，因为它是与夜空之神Tezcatlipoca紧密联系在一起的象征。但他们的易形主要与中美洲历法系统联系在一起，它被用于占卜仪式。”

Stiles对此晃了晃身体。“那是——你不会正好有一种这些，你知道的，在这里吧？”

Deaton看上去有一点被逗乐了，他说：“很不幸没有。事实是，它不会对你有任何用。这是一个相当过时的系统，占星术从它第一次被创建出来到现在已经大为改观。你问这个有什么原因吗？”

“我有这样一个——理论，关于，嗯，某件事。你知道任何关于新月的传说吗？”Stiles问，“只是澄清一下，有这样一种情况——如果一个易形者，即是说易形为猫科动物的一种，只能在新月的时候狩猎，会不会——里面有什么含义所在？”

Deaton说：“是的。”他继续解释说：“你明白神秘主义很重视满月？所有这些古代神话及古老传说都同意，影响自然的化学反应是万有引力。希腊神话着重于易形为狼的民间传说，它们受满月变身的支配。这就会回到你所问的，因为传说中野生王国里的狼人和猫人不和。满月是猫人力量最弱，狼人力量最强的时候。 反之——新月是狼人最弱，而猫人最强的时候。”

Stiles若有所思地皱起眉将这一信息存入心中。“所以猫人会在新月的时候狩猎，因为如果与狼人狭路相逢，他最有可能——存活或是承受冲突？”

“的确。”Deaton证实道，“必须是双方人口众多才会发生这种情况，否则任一方都会在它喜欢的任一时候狩猎，发展。但如果它们隔得很近，它们主要是彼此敬而远之，如果双方存在对任一pack或是pride的理解。”

“没错，因为一群狼叫做pack，而一群猫称为pride，哦我的天，我是个 **白痴** 。”Stiles说，用双手蒙住脸。就像他脑海中的烟花，它不知从哪儿冒了出来。 “哦我的 **老天** 。”

“一切还好吗，Mr. Stilinski？”

“这解释了这么多事情，就像——你甚至都不知道。那些听觉，嗅觉，奇怪的就像是——奇怪的行为。我怎么就没——我怎么就没发现——而且有数十人在 **一栋** 房子里。谁甚至——谁甚至会 **那样做** ”

“Mr. Stilinski——”

“还有那些毛绒玩具，那个——好吧我仍然不明白那是为什么但是——他们总是碰触我的右手还有——Isaac！哦我的天，  **Isaac** 。他看着他们好像他不能与他们共处一室， **哦我的天** ，Laura说的那些关于猫与狗的评论。我是个 **白痴** 。” Stiles开始走来走去。 “还有Cora，她——因为狼会给受伤的pack送吃的，当它们不能——如果——我 **读到** 过这些东西！哦我的天，还有——莱西，他们——他们只与狼往来，而Mr. Ravenhill成为那个家庭的朋友已经80代了，哦我的天。我要吓坏了。我吓坏了。我的弟弟很可能是猫人，我要吓坏了！”

“Mr. Stilinski——”

“老天，我爸爸可能知道——他一直知道，他应该告诉我的，哦我的天，这就像是脸上的一块砖，多么明显——而我甚至都不——Virtues还有报丧女妖还有莱西还有食尸鬼还有猫人还有狼人就像是到底 **什么鬼** ——这个该死的镇上的每一个人都是什么吗？镇标牌上面应该写一个正式警告。就像是‘欢迎来到比肯山！3万人口，但是哈哈，不包括所有那些 **神话** 生物！’就像 **哦我的天** ！”

“Mr. Stilinski。” Deaton冷静地说。

Stiles歇斯底里地笑了笑，但他停止了踱步。 “狼人。”他双手乱晃，弱弱地说，“ **狼人** 。”

Deaton正关心地看着他。 

“哦。我的。 **老天** 。”Stiles顿时生气起来。 “我要杀了Peter。这次我是认真的。我发誓。这是最后一根稻草。他——”

“Mr. Stilinski。” Deaton说，这次更大声了。“如果你说完了，我也许能为你澄清几件事。”

Stiles闭紧他的嘴，将全部注意力给他。

“虽然我明白这对你可能是一个冲击，而你似乎已经适应的很好，但这个镇上还有其他人不会。”Deaton冷静地指出来，“因为虽然有很多超自然生物，但在我们的社区里定居的人类仍然以一种威胁的方式比它们多很多。你明白吗？我们承受不起恐慌。不是在仍然还和平的时候。”

Stiles默默地点头，克制不要神经衰弱。

“很好，那么我想我们可以结束你出于 **好奇心** 来找我的这个游戏，我也可以停止用我 **恰巧** 具备的超自然知识帮助你。”Deaton将他衬衣的左衣袖一直卷到他肩膀，给Stiles看他认出是在Hale家随处可见的同一种三联螺旋形图案。

“这是——这是什么？”Stiles问，走得更近好研究它，“ **你** 是什么？”

“这叫做三曲枝。”Deaton解释说，“有时候它代表着生命的三个分支：身，心，灵。对Hale一家来说，它可以是当他们没有anchor时的一种控制辅助，一种找到控制的方法： Alpha, Beta，Omega。对我来说，这是一个德鲁伊象征。这是我所代表的东西： 解惑，保全，才智。”

Stiles小心翼翼地吸了一口气，然后重重呼出。他说：“你是一个德鲁伊。”

Deaton点点头，将衣袖放下来。 

“而且你一直知道我是什么。”Stiles毫不怀疑地说。他抬起头，看到Deaton点头确认。“而且你还知道这个镇上发生了什么。”

“我有一些猜想，但我只是一个助手。我不分享我的见解，除非被要求这么做，我不介入，因为它不再是我们这种人的做事方式。也许，某一天时间充裕，我会告诉你这是为什么。”

Stiles疲惫地揉了揉他的脸，试图将他的思绪聚集成某种不那么混乱和零碎的东西。 

“我可以帮你。”Deaton突然说，“作为一个 Virtue的你能力开始成熟。和我都一样，你注意到了这一点。我可以教你如何正确地让它们产生出现。”

Stiles放下双手，然后又举起来理了理他的发茬。“我不知道。我不知道这是不是我想要的。它是——我不知道。有很多需要吸收。”他承认说。他再次放下手，说： “关于——Lydia是什么情况？你说你会看看——还是你早已经知道了？”

“你和Ms. Martin有同样的遗传基因，因此在很多方面，你们都有能力激发另一个人的能力。” Deaton只是说，“如果她在你的梦里拜访你，她可能无意识地在试图触发你的梦境。”

“她改变了这么多。”Stiles说，“我想要帮助她，而我不知道怎么做。我可以吗？”

“需要耐心和理解。”Deaton确认说，“让她知道你明白她是什么，这是怎么一回事。碰触也是必要的。”

Stiles皱起眉，因为这激起了他脑海里某种念头。“为什么？” 

“碰触是——Virtue的能力中很重要的一部分。你能通过物理动作看到真相。你发觉了吗？”Deaton问，“不必介怀你差不多可以辨别一个人的本性或真实意图，但用碰触，你能感觉到更多东西。”

Stiles颤巍巍地呼出一口气，因为Deaton所说的击中了他的要害。他总是有这种他称之为直觉的关于人的感觉。只有在最近，碰触人才变得——他一直试图忽略它，把它当做是别的什么东西，但——与Argent 市长的事情正证实了它。

Deaton说：“你可能会开始看见明亮的金丝。就像命运的线条。我不会告诉你我是什么意思，因为不同的Virtue识别它们不同。如果你是，你必须告诉我，因为我要确切地知道你命定的领域是什么，也因为到那时，学习如何控制和使用你的能力，或是选择某一领域，这选择不在你的掌控之中。”

Stiles无力地点点头。

Deaton说：“我需要照片。”

Stiles眨了眨眼。“什么？”

“受害者身上的伤口。如果你想要鉴定是什么样的类人生物对此负有责任，我需要照片。你觉得你可以拿到一些吗？”

“我可以——我爸爸是——他可以带它们过来这里，或是你可以在警局见他。”Stiles建议道。

Deaton摇了摇头。 “我恐怕这对你父亲和我都不安全。你不是唯一一知道我是什么的人。”

Stiles想起了Argent市长。 “好的，我会——我会带过来。”

“小心。”Deaton建议说，“我不是唯一被监视的人。”

Stiles感到某种冰冷而不祥的预感在他体内搅动，他不禁想起Violet和Garret。“Argent市长收养那些孩子是为了——监视我？”

“更像是为了留心一项潜在投资的动态。” Deaton澄清道，“因此，我再次提醒你要小心。我们不想你落入坏人之手。”

“是的。”Stiles说，他感到头痛开始在他额间形成。 “我应该——我打算去探望Lydia。”

“你会遇见我妹妹。就只是让她明白你知道了。”Deaton 建议说，“你已经见过她了。她是落实领养Isaac这件事的人。”

“Ms. Morrell？” Stiles说，当Deaton点头，他试图不感到惊讶。“没错。为什么她不参与其中呢？” 他喃喃地说，有一些恼火。他说：“Isaac知道他是什么吗？”

“这应该是你们俩之间的对话，你不觉得吗？”Deaton回答说，然后他拿起他的书消失在了后面。 

Stiles疲惫地呼了一口气，然后他理了理他的发茬，走出店外。

有一辆装了黑窗玻璃，没有标记的黑色雪佛兰Tahoe停在街对面之前没有车的位置。

Stiles伸出颤抖的双手解开车锁，感到有视线在他背后灼烧，他迅速骑上单车骑向相反的方向。 

庆幸的是，这辆卡车并没有跟在他身后，但这仍然无法阻止他为了保险起见每隔10分钟回头确认。

 

\---

 

艾兴之屋与上一次Stiles在它的黑色铁门前停下单车见到的一样阴森可怕。他推开门，它发出金属的吱呀声，这只让整个毛骨悚然的感觉更加强烈了。他推着单车碾过龟裂的混凝土人行道，来到台阶前。他上到最高一层，锁好单车，翻出他的手机。他给Laura，Peter，Cora还有Derek群发了一条短信说： **所以供你们参考，我知道了你们毛茸茸的另一个自我，你们这些烦人的卷心菜。**

而就为了让他们不爽，Stiles将手机关机，放入兜里。他进入大楼，走向前台去登记。 

有个穿金盏花护士服，戴白色头巾的女人与一个穿灰色护士服，打了嘴洞，鼻洞和眉洞的深肤色男人在玩拼字游戏。他们看上去二十多岁。

Stiles签好名后清了清嗓子说：“我来这里看望Lydia Martin。”

戴头巾的女人点点头，将她的转椅滑到电话旁。

一会儿后， Ms. Morrell出现了，看上去和往常一样干练且酷。“Mr. Stilinski。我想有关你们探望的规定我说的很清楚了。我对那些不告而来的人没什么好回应。”

“我知道。抱歉。但是，呃——我知道了。”Stiles说，朝她做出这种焦躁不安的会意表情，他希望她能将它看做某种可行之法。

Ms. Morrell只是眨了眨眼，然后说： “跟我来。” 她踩着高跟鞋穿过通往楼梯间的大厅。

Stiles磕磕碰碰地跟在她身后，当他赶上她，他说： “所以我遇见了你哥哥——Alan？”

Ms. Morrell并没有看他，她说：“我可以看出来。”然后她补充说：“我猜，你已经 **察觉** 到了比肯山相当异常的局面。”

“是的，没错，就是——我完全——我全都赶上了。某种程度上？”Stiles跟着她爬上四楼，来到大厅的尽头。 

Ms. Morrell在Lydia的门口停下来，说： “15分钟。不能更多。可能看上去不是这样，但当她在我的看顾下，她实际上在这里很安全，我不会让你危害这一点。我们清楚了吗？”

“水晶般清楚。”Stiles马上说，因为她某种程度上非常吓人。

“很好。”Ms. Morrell解开门锁，退后一步好让Stiles可以进去。“Lydia，你的表哥想见你。”在Stiles进去后她关上门，上了锁，“15分钟。”

Stiles等着，直到他听到她高跟鞋的哒哒声走远了，他才真正打量这个房间。与之前的差不多，但墙上的素描看上去是新画上去的。

Lydia坐在桌旁，面朝那堵装有铁条的窗户的墙面。她穿了一件亮红色的蕾丝裙，裸色丝袜，没穿鞋，那同一顶黑色半脸面纱别在她的发间，她的头发盘成一个低低的水手结发髻。

桌面的右上角有一部深红木色的老式收音机，它背朝墙面，发出的声音在房间里流淌，几乎像是一首无尽的幽灵之歌。

Stiles走近Lydia，看到她正把枯萎的花朵编进一条紫红色纱线结成的挂绳。如果它不是那么小，很显然不适用于她的脖子，他很可能会担心。“Lydia。” 他说，在她铺得很整洁的床尾坐下来。

Lydia甚至都没对他有任何反应。 

“Lydia，是——是Stiles。”

Lydia没有停止她的针线活。 

收音机继续在背后嘶嘶地发出白噪音。

Stiles想了一想。他说： “我知道你是什么。我有种感觉你也知道。你很聪明，我知道你是。我只是——我想也许你试图忽略这一切，因为它很吓人。我读到过报丧女妖，她们能做什么，以及随之而来的领域。我能明白为——我可能会做同样的事，你知道的，忽略它。我是一个忽略问题不管直到它消失的人，但它从没有真正消失，不是吗？”

Lydia一言未发；只是继续把枯萎的花朵编进用紫红色纱线编成的迷你挂绳。

“我是一个Virtue。那究竟意味着什么，我仍然不知道。但我觉得你知道。”Stiles假定说。他继续看着她工作， “所以我很抱歉我花了这么久才意识到我们是表亲。我——听着，我猜我们的外祖母想必是亲姐妹。只是很糟糕的是我们无法确认，因为你妈妈的父母死了，而我妈妈的父母也死了。”

Lydia停下了她的编织活，好让她可以探身，打开收音机的转盘，使之切换到另一个台，结果只有更多的白噪声。她仍然满意地哼唱着，好像她找到了她想要的，又开始编织起来。 

Stiles揉了揉他的太阳穴，他额头的血管开始痛苦地抽痛。他说： “我想帮你，Lydia。而且根据你在我梦里拜访我来判断，这么说吧，我有种感觉你也想帮我。我们可以——我们可以相互帮助。不只是因为我们是家人。我们可以——我不知道。我只是想要弄明白我应该要做什么。” 他叹着气将手放到膝盖上，“Danny在医院里。”

Lydia完全静止不动了。

Stiles知道什么叫做机不可失，他急切地说： “他的家庭——她们所有人——她们被撕碎。她们被杀死，就像——” **你的家人** 。他没有说出口，但这个意思仍然暗示了出来。

Lydia的双手开始颤抖，而那空灵飘渺的风开始在房间里流通，让木炭笔画的素描开始鼓翼飘动。

“Lydia，拜托。如果你知道什么——如果你知道是 **谁** ——就只是，任何事你都可以告诉我。任何事。”

Lydia的下嘴唇开始颤抖，她缓缓将她水汪汪的目光对准他这个方向。轻轻地，她开始吟唱，“Lizzie Borden拿起一把斧头。砍了她母亲四十下。当她看到她做了什么——她砍了她父亲四十一下。”

Stiles试图消化这些话。“Lydia，我不能——就只是告诉我你试图告诉我的意思。我不明白这些童谣。有人可能会死去，我真的很想避免这种情况。所以——”

Lydia打断他，重复唱道， “Lizzie Borden拿起一把斧头。砍了她母亲四十下。当她看到她做了什么——她砍了她父亲四十一下。”

如果他的头发够长，Stiles会想要拔光它。“ **Lydia** 。”他恳求道，几乎是绝望地。

Lydia扔下她的针线活，用她冰冷而潮湿的双手抓住他的。“Lizzie Borden拿起一把斧头。砍了她母亲四十下。当她看到她做了什么——她砍了她父亲四十一下。”

Stiles的呼吸急促起来，一阵能量从Lydia身上流向他，突然，在他脑海里，他能看到一个他不认识的男人的脸。他有一头银发，一张略为苍老的起皱纹的脸， 薄嘴唇，大鼻子，深眼睛，浓眉毛。是他眼睛的什么东西真正让Stiles感到突兀。

Ms. Morrell打开门锁，走了进来。她说：“够了。Lydia，放开他。他是时候离开了。”

Lydia用绝望而悲伤的眼睛凝视着他。她犹豫了一下，然后放开了他，坐回她的椅子上，捡起她的针线活，好让她可以再次开始编织。

Stiles盯着她。“Lydia——那是谁？”

Lydia没有回答，但当她编织的时候她的双手一直在颤抖。 

Stiles张开嘴，想再问，但Ms. Morrell抓住他的手臂，推着他出了房间，锁上了门。然后她严肃地看着他，说： “别再那样逼她。”

“我很抱歉，但我只是试图避免更多死亡。”Stiles厉声说。他很沮丧，他不是有意这样。 

Ms. Morrell对他露出一个让他为失态而感到内疚的神情。“回家去，Mr. Stilinski。你这样对谁都不好。”她离开，高跟鞋在铺了油毡的地板上踩出声响。

Stiles试图不去感受随她的话而来的刺痛感，但那没有用。他吞了一下口水，晃了晃身体摆脱那沉入骨髓的深深寒意。

 

\---

 

当Stiles在他回来的路边哭了一顿之后赶到那里，Isaac正捧着一本漫画坐在比肯山图书馆二楼的学习小隔间。那不是——他宁愿哭一顿而不是恐慌症发作。这是两害相较取其轻，这么做之后他的确感觉好了很多。 

Stiles拍了拍Isaac的肩膀，青春期前的孩子站起来，但当他真正看到Stiles，他停下，若有所思地皱眉抬起头。

Isaac说，非常安静，“你哭过了。”

Stiles叹了口气，伸出手摸了摸他的发茬，把Isaac拖进最近的学习室。为隐私起见，他关上门 ，说：“我知道。”

Isaac扬起一条眉毛。 

“关于——你知道的。”Stiles说，胡乱挥舞着双手。

Isaac挑起另一条眉毛。 

“你是猫人。”Stiles直白地说，靠着身后的圆桌垂下身体。

Isaac没有脸红。他没有僵硬住身体。他没有看上去不自在。他完全没有做出Stiles以为他会有的反应。他只是说：“不完全是。”

Stiles眨了眨眼。 

“我还没发育成熟。”Isaac解释说，他揉了揉他的后颈，移了移脚。“我仍然可以——有我可以做的事。我的嗅觉和听觉比绝大多数感官要好，我的力气也在稳步变——今天早上我差不多拧坏了我的门把手。”

“哦是的。”Stiles说，回想起来，“我正好奇这一点。”

Isaac不好意思地耸了耸肩。“我不会——直到我满13岁之前不会完全发育。我仍然——正常。”

Stiles消化着它。就像Isaac看上去说出这个词一样，这让他感觉不舒服。他说：“我不认为还会有正常这种事了。它只是——爸爸知道吗？”

Isaac点点头，他的视线游移不定。“你没吓坏？”他小心翼翼地避免正面作答。

“不。我不完全——就只是，你不必担心我对你有任何不同的看法，如果那是你——这对我来说不成问题。我会花点时间来适应，但是，你仍然是我腼腆得不行的弟弟。”Stiles保证说。

Isaac回以一个轻轻的咧嘴笑容，然后他的表情变严峻了，说：“今天发生了什么？你闻起来有点——各种情绪都是。”

Stiles叹了口气，耸了耸肩。“我有了一些相当大的发现。我甚至承认在来的路上我还哭了一顿。”

Isaac一脸担忧地点点头。 

“我现在没事了——好了。我仍然在适应。”Stiles坦白说，“你知道Hale一家，不是吗？”

Isaac皱了皱鼻子好像他控制不住。

Stiles笑了一下。“这足够回答我的问题。不管怎样，这是怎么回事？你们真的不喜欢彼此？”

Isaac皱起眉，但他耸了耸肩。“比这个更复杂一点。他们闻起来——对我不好。”他谨慎措辞说，“让我不安。”

Stiles尽他最大的努力不去将这个解释与他不会说起的某个夏天他在《暮光之城》里读到的东西做比较。他说：“你知道，你可以告诉我的。不只是关于你，他们也是。这会省去了我很多抓耳挠腮的思考。”

Isaac再次耸了耸肩，选择了一个非语言的回应。

Stiles吹了吹气。他是如此傻兮兮地喜欢这孩子。“那么，” 他说，“关于鱼的事情突然完全解释的通了。我可以拿它开玩笑吗，或是笼统的关于猫的笑话？不过大部分会是双关。我保证这些笑话全都是好品味。”

Isaac对此翻了个白眼，但他覆盖伤疤的脸上隐隐透出一种开心与喜爱的迹象。他转过身，离开了房间。 

Stiles跟在他身后，他们走出图书馆，走向单车。等他们解开锁，骑上单车，他说：“你觉得你会告诉我发生了什么——和你家人有关的事？我不是想——我只是想知道。这没关系，如果你不相信——如果你不想告诉我。”

Isaac僵住身体，他将车把手抓的很紧。他深深吸了一口气，吐出来，然后说：“我相信你，Stiles。给我时间。”

Stiles安静地点点头，这个话题到此为止。他说：“我捡到了10块钱，因为我非常幸运。比赛谁先到冰淇淋店？”他不等回答就骑车出发。 

Isaac赢了的唯一原因是因为他作弊。

当他们拿着他们的暴风雪奶油冰淇淋在靠窗的亭位里坐下，Stiles确保告知了他这点。 

Stiles抱怨的整个过程中Isaac只是对着他的冰淇淋露出微笑，他没费心为他自己辩护。

 

\---

 

当Stiles和Isaac骑着他们的山地车回到家，Talia和他爸爸正站在门廊的台阶上，手上端着咖啡。

Stiles感到的只有好奇，他将单车放倒在草坪上，走近他们。他说：“嘿，爸爸。Mrs——Talia。”

Talia看上去微微逗乐了。“Stiles。很高兴再次见到你。”她将目光转向Isaac，他躲在Stiles身后不安地移了移。“Isaac。你也是。”

Isaac什么也没说。他朝前门缓缓移过去，然后走进屋子。 

他爸爸略带担心地看着他，然后他看向Stiles。他说：“你怎么发现的？”

“发现什么？”Stiles说，故意表现得健忘。 

他爸爸白了他一眼。“别装可爱。”他警告说。

“我只是与Deaton在一起的时候 **想明白** 了。”Stiles解释说，“他是一个德鲁伊，爸爸。你知道吗？”

他爸爸只是点点头。

不过Talia目不转睛地盯着他。她用她淡褐色的眼睛剥离他，看透他。 

这是一个强有力的凝视，Stiles感到他的心脏为此焦虑地扑腾起来。她有一种气场，让Stiles想要——好吧，他不是很肯定，但这种冲动很强烈。

Talia挺直身体，发出一种若有所思的声音，她移开视线，看向他爸爸，Stiles能轻松呼吸了一点点。“我很了解Deaton。”她说，将她的空咖啡杯给他爸爸，他毫无怨言地接了过去。“如果他相信你儿子足以到告诉他他的身份，那么他想必有个好理由。”她再次看向Stiles，“你知道我的家人与我？”

Stiles缓缓点头。

“你有什么想法？”Talia问，她的目光又变强烈了， Stiles不得不怀疑这是不是某种测试。“没必要紧张。我只是出于好奇而问。”她保证说。

Stiles红了脸，揉了揉他的后脑勺，意识到她可以闻到他的情绪。这将要一些时间来适应。他说：“我不认为这取决于我有什么想法。 我应该——我应该想什么？”

Talia耐心地微笑起来。“大多数人都有他们的观点，据大家所知，他们有权有自己的观点。我担心的是他们观点背后的不切实际或者理想化。人类要么讨厌要么害怕他们不明白的事情。这两种情绪可以是毁灭性的激化因素。”

Stiles认真思考着她的话。他知道她说的是历史表明，对差异性的歧视驱使人类干下了可怕而吓人的事情。 Hale一家有充分的理由想要保持他们一直以来的私密与小心。他想起好莱坞以及世界上其他媒体勾画的神话生物的形象。它们从来都不是完全正面的。总是有怀疑——总是主张人类的优先性——人类克服物种差异的一切邪恶的想法，而不是接受和理解的概念。

这令人不安。

“我想再次问你。”Talia说，打断了他的思绪，“知道你对于我能做什么而无能为力，其他一无所知。你怎么想？”

Stiles感觉他的答案应该很重要。她想知道他是否能被信任，关于他们最神圣的秘密。他说：“我想我不得不问我之前从不必问的问题，但不是因为我害怕或是什么其他，而是因为我想要明白。我想要变得——灵敏，我猜，对于文化差异。这一切——这更多的是文化而不是物种的差异，对吗？我的意思是，因为了解一个物种就只是了解有关区分每个人和每件事的界限，但了解一种文化确保我们认识并理解这些区别。我说的讲得通吗？”

看上去Talia和他爸爸对他的回答都很高兴。她说：“你说起话来充满了古老的智慧，Stiles。有人曾告诉过你这点吗？我能明白为什么我弟弟Peter时常寻求你的意见。”

Stiles红了脸，局促不安起来。 

Talia向他爸爸俯下身，伸手握住他的手肘，在他耳畔轻声说着什么。

他爸爸的表情从看上去很惊讶，变得好奇，最终被逗乐了，然后他点点头。

Talia微笑着拉开距离，当她看向Stiles，她仍然还笑着。“我想我的家人和我会非常享受一两个晚上你的陪伴。我相信这将是一场教育结合体验。”

“哦。”Stiles微弱地说，“是的。当然。没错。”

“那我们应该上路了。你不必担心换洗衣服，我肯定我们会找一些给你。”Talia说，她推着他走向她的BMW X1，它泊在他爸爸的警车后。

“听话。”他爸爸说，Isaac不开心地皱着眉重新出现，看上去正打算跟在Stiles身后上车，他爸爸安慰性地拍了拍他的头顶，“安顿下来之前给我打电话。”

Stiles点点头，朝他们俩挥了挥手，他溜进副驾驶座，叹息着他身下的皮革有多么舒服。汽车闻起来满是茉莉花的味道，他不知道这是对Hale全家还是对Talia个人来说一种独特的味道。

Talia驶出车道，前往保护林。她打开数字广播，但把音量开得很低。

Stiles猜想这是因为她的听觉非常灵敏。 

Talia说：“你有一些问题。”

Stiles朝她看过去，但她的视线保持盯着他们前方的路面上。他说：“我——有一些。”

“问吧。”

Stiles挺直身体，问道：“你们遵循pack动力学？”

Talia点点头。

“那是不是意味着——你是Alpha吗？”

Talia好笑地弯起嘴角。“非常敏锐。没错。”

“好的，酷。”Stiles在座位里移了移。“这让其他所有人是什么？”

“在我的pack里，他们会是我的Betas。”Talia打起闪光信号灯，在红灯处往右转。“那之外，只是家人。”

“所以如果他们想，他们可以选择加入你的pack？”Stiles问。

Talia点点头。“成为pack中的一员——有时候它是一种选择。其他时候，这么说吧，会更复杂一点。看情况而定，通常在生命垂危的时候，不得不一时之间做出这个选择。”

“你是如何成为Alpha的？”

对于他的好奇心，Talia温柔一笑，说：“就像天生狼人的情况，我在18岁生日那天继承了这一能力。”

“所以这意味着它可以被夺走和给予？主要是女性继承这一能力？”

“一个Alpha最大的女儿通常会继承这一能力。在更罕见的情况下，我们的儿子会，但事实并不总是如此。如果有人杀死一个Alpha，他也会获得这一能力。”Talia在最后一个红灯前停下，前方就是那条长长的将保护林一分为二的路。

Stiles问：“那么Laura——这是不是意味着她18岁的时候会成为一个Alpha？她已经18岁了吗？你们怎么知道不同类型之间的差别？”

“令Laura很不开心的是，她会在18岁的时候成为一个Alpha。她是半成品，仍需努力。”Talia说，担忧地叹了一口气，“通过气味以及眼睛的颜色，我们知道彼此之间的差别。”

当她用红色眼睛看向他，Stiles的呼吸敬畏地凝滞了。“酷。”是他差劲的反应，因为他被为难住了，想不出其他好说的。

Talia眨了眨眼，她的眼睛恢复到原来的颜色。“非常。”她略感好笑地赞同。她说：“Alpha的眼睛是红色的。Betas和Omegas的眼睛是金色的。有时候是蓝色，但那是一种特殊情况。”

Stiles急切地点头，他们进入一条私家车道。“你说天生狼人是生下来的。每个人都是狼人吗？”

“不。不是每个人。我们pack里有人类。家族里有。”

Stiles思考着它。“如果他们想，能被转变吗？”

“是的。Bite是一个恩赐。”Talia立即说，几乎好像它是第二天性。 

“任何人都可以要它？”Stiles问道，因为他只是想知道。

Talia好奇地看了他一眼，然后将注意力转给他们面前的道路。“家族以外，我们尽量避免这么做。它——可能会有并发症。Bite并不总是成功转化。”

Stiles安静了下来，他的心思飞速运转，比较着Talia告诉他的话，以及他主要从哥特式恐怖与幻想文学中所读到的东西。他说：“你——你知道我是什么吗？”

Talia说：“是的。但只是因为我的首任丈夫是一个Virtue。”

Stiles眨了眨眼。他绝对猜不到这一点。他想要问，但他没有，因为它似乎并不合适。相反他说：“每个人都知道？”

Talia等了片刻后说：“除了Laura之外并不。放心吧，你的身份在我们之间很安全。”

Stiles什么都没说。他不知道如何归置他的感受。过后他得考虑一下。现在，他说：“Peter是在试图让我成为pack？我感觉我被scent或是——我不知道你们怎么称呼它，我也不想做假设。这只是他一直——”

“我很清楚Peter在做什么。”当他们转弯进入那条通向房子的车道，Talia轻轻打断他，“这是本能。通常情况下，我们通过某种——没有人类语言可以完全解释它——方法来识别潜在的pack成员。你的确与我们的家庭享有一种超出了人类友情合理化程度的关系。也许你与我们待在一起更久，这种关系就更清楚。我们把你看作是没经过正式认可的最接近pack的人。确立这一联系的决定将永远由你来做出。”她围着房子绕了半圈，进入一个停满了漂亮新车的车库。

当她完全停好，Stiles从车里爬出来。

Talia绕过车子，站在他面前。“你应该知道的是他们意识到了你清楚我们是什么。他们会相应地根据你的同意来对待你。我们非常喜欢肢体接触，我不想你感到不舒服。我们通过触觉和嗅觉来交流很多东西。如果这让你烦扰，我会跟他们说。”

Stiles摇头表示不必。他不想把事情搞砸，因为这感觉非常重要。他非常好奇，想了解他们的文化。这是一个罕见的机会，他不会视为理所当然。他说：“如果我——如果有什么我自己还不清楚的极限，我会说些什么的。”

Talia郑重地点点头，然后她将温暖的手掌放在他的后颈，安慰性地捏了捏。“那就来吧。”她说，引导他走向一道侧门，门通向一个满是孩子的拥挤餐厅。

Stiles根据长相以及名字认出了他们中的一些，但Talia仍然重新介绍了他。

他们全都围得更近，睁着大大的眼睛看着Talia，当她点头，他们伏击了Stiles，将他抱摔至地板上。

“别急，别急。”Talia伸出坚定而指导性的双手吩咐一群Hale孩子。“轻一点。你们只需要——啊，对的，就像那样。 **不准** 舔和咬。” 

Stiles只能好笑地躺在那里，那些小家伙在他身上扭动，用他们异常温暖的身体抱住他的四肢，满意地发出咆哮。他们有些人将鼻子贴在奇怪的部位，比如说他的脚踝或是他的腋下或是他的耳朵。这场沉默的交流持续了不超过3分钟，Talia不时发出高兴的声音和温柔的笑容密切地监督这一活动。当他们scenting够了，他们喧闹着一个个从他身上爬走，恢复到他们之前所做的事（写作业，烘烤，摔跤，等等）。

Talia伸出她的右掌，他用他自己的右手握住它，因为他感觉这他应该这么做。她说：“右手是用来问候家人与朋友的。用左手碰触表示一个更亲密的关系，比如一个人对他们重要的另一半，或是他们未来的另一半。所以除非你想要求婚，我建议你不要做出那种碰触。”她用手捧起他的后颈。“作为Alpha，我倾向于将我的气味标记留在这个地方以示区别。”她解释道，用她的右手在他的后颈轻轻一按。

Stiles点点头，让她知道他明白。 

Talia引导他来到年长的家族成员所在的客厅。他们就像上次一样热情地迎接Stiles ，每个人靠近他身边，朝Talia看一眼，她轻轻点头，然后他们用右手紧紧握住他的右手。不过与上次不一样的是，放开之前他们用鼻子碰了碰他的手背。一排表亲，叔叔，阿姨，姐妹，兄弟——一个接一个——进行着这一模式。

Nana Hale是他遇到的最后一个，她朝他亲切地微笑，说：“你很帅气。我很抱歉上次你在这里的时候我没有提起这一点。”

Stiles感到他的脸颊红了一点点。“谢谢。我——你非常漂亮。你的头发——就像闪电的电束一样。”

Nana Hale爆发出一阵笑声，其他人也是。“哦，我喜欢他，Talia。我们必须让他跟着我们。”

“我们会竭尽所能。”Talia回答说，被逗乐了。 

Nana Hale吻了吻Stiles的右手手臂，然后亲切地拍了拍。“去吧。你会在小溪边上找到Peter，Laura，Cora，Derek以及那些狗。他们已经喋喋不休地说起你一整天了。我肯定他们会很高兴见到你。”

Stiles脸上的红晕加深了，他们全都交换着他知道他没可能会明白的被逗乐了的目光。

Talia陪他走出前门才放开他，说：“提醒他们晚餐是一个小时之后。”

Stiles 点点头，磕磕碰碰地走下台阶，发出一声含糊的咒骂。

Talia好笑地关心地看着他。“Stiles，请小心。我应该担心吗？”

Stiles脸上的红晕更亮了，他稳住他自己，转过身后退着走，好让他可以给她一个腼腆的微笑。“呃，不。我——我没事的。”他被一颗石头绊倒，屁股着地摔下来。“我没事！”他坚持说，仓促爬起来。

Talia什么都没说，但她安静而欢乐地注视着他消失在森林的深处。

Stiles沿着上次他在这里时他和Derek走的那条路前行，没多久他就听到了欢笑声以及欢快的吠声。他加快速度，磕磕碰碰地穿过树丛。

Peter和Derek站在溪水边，他们在轻轻流淌的河水上打水漂，一些发育完全成熟的藏獒在戏水。

Cora在与一小群狗狗跑来跑去，嬉戏般地追着它们，又被它们追着。

Laura双手枕在脑后躺在草地上，仿佛她在晒日光浴，假装完全没有意识到一些小狗叫嚷着在她身上轻轻发出呜咽声，用它们的湿鼻子撞击她的脸颊，或是在她胸部，腹部和腿部相互摔跤。 

“你们妈妈说晚餐在一小时后。”Stiles宣布说，他走得更近，“而且——顺便说一句，你们这些家伙逊毙了。”

他们似乎都不惊讶看到他。来的途中他可能是发出了很大的绊脚声。

“你逊毙了，这么久才弄明白。”Laura反驳说，她坐起来，导致一对小狗从她身上滑落，发出恼怒的叫声滚到草地上。“我要找的是哪个词？帮我一下伙计们？”

“故意的无知？”Cora说，她丢出一根木棍，看着一些狗狗追它。

“有意的健忘。”Peter说，他熟练地扔出又一块石头。

Laura说：“决意的无意识。”

“是的，这听上去很准确。”Derek赞同地说，他朝河面扔出一块石头。它在水面上跳了六次才沉下去。 

Stiles刻薄地看着他们所有人。“抱歉，我没有意识到我 **应该** 意识到你们是狼人。这是你们试图让每个人都有目共睹的东西吗？”

“只有那些我们真正喜欢的人。”Peter承诺说，Derek哼了哼鼻子，Cora和Laura也是。

Stiles翻了个白眼，放弃了争论，Jordan跳到他身上，好奇地用他的湿鼻子蹭了蹭他的右手背，然后给了他欢快的一舔。不久后其他狗狗也过来做同样的事，他特别注意拍了拍它们每一个，它们喜爱围着他的样子让他感到有点儿像犬类之王。

最终它们分散开，继续回到它们欢快的活动，但Jordan留在Stiles身边，看上去似乎没有离开Stiles的打算。

Stiles并不介意。他喜欢Jordan，即使这只狗的确让他有点儿想起Derek。他说：“那么你们可以完全变身为狼人还是——它是怎么一回事？”

Laura站起来，弹了弹她身上的灰。她露出一个调皮的笑容走近他。“你想看看吗？”

“嗯，当然，如果你不打算吃掉我或是什么。”Stiles说，感到有必要清楚申明这一点。 

“别傻了。”Cora说，听上去有点被冒犯了。

Stiles说：“抱歉。”

Laura围着他移动，慢慢地开始变形， Stiles瞪大双眼注视着这一过程。当她完全变形，站在他面前的她有着金色眼睛，长长的獠牙与爪子，尖尖的耳朵，没有眉毛。

 “为什么你没有眉毛？”Stiles说，因为这是Stiles，为什么他不会这么说？

Laura发出一声咆哮，但它听起来非常像是一阵笑声。

Cora滚到了地上，因为她笑的那么用力。有些狗狗好奇地吠叫起来，开始跳到她全身。

Derek脸上又露出了那种表情。那种说明他被逗乐了，但他也认为Stiles是最疯狂的怪人的表情。 

“在他可以问的不计其数的问题之中，他表现得像一个真正的赢家，问道：‘你的眉毛哪里去了？’这不是很有趣吗？哇。”Peter双手插在兜里，露出一个浮夸的坏笑慢慢走过来。“活着多么美好啊。”

“闭嘴。”Stiles说，看着Laura变回来。“那是——哇哦。”

“相当概括。”Laura露出一个被逗乐了的笑容同意说。她拽了拽他胸前美国队长的盾牌图案，说：“不错的帽衫。”

“是吗？将它给我的那个人有了不起的品味。”Stiles咧开嘴角回答说。

Laura挤了挤眼，将他拉入一个单肩相碰的拥抱。鉴于她比他高几英寸，她发出若有所思的声音低下头，将她的鼻子贴在他的发茬上。 

Peter走过来，抱着Stiles的右臂，隔着他帽衫的面料将鼻子贴在Stiles的锁骨，而Cora走过来，抱住Stiles的后背，将她的脸埋入他左肩肩胛处。

Stiles什么都没说，因为他大致能够判断这是怎么回事。

Derek转身离开，继续打水漂，完全无视了他们。

与Cora，Laura及Peter的scenting持续了大概5分钟，也许更久，也许更短。他对时间把握不是很准。最终他们发出满意的声音在同一时刻放开他，然后分散开。

Laura伸出胳膊挽着Cora，然后她说：“哦对了。Peter？”

Peter吹了一声响亮的口哨，所有的狗都在他身后排好队。他的目光在它们身上移动着，好像他在默默数数，当他满意于它们都在，他扬起一边眉毛看向Laura。

Laura说：“Kira。”她意味深长地挑了挑眉毛。

Peter突然坏笑起来。“啊，谢谢提醒。”他看向Stiles。“我听说你新交了一个朋友。”

“没错。”

“她是一位漂亮的年轻女士？”Peter问道。

Stiles眯起他的双眼。“没错。”

Peter不置可否地发出哼哼声。“好吧，我不会说出来给他听。如果我们只是让事情自然发展，这样会有趣得多。”

Laura哼了哼鼻子，而Cora看上去和Stiles一样困惑。Cora说：“你们到底在说什么？”

Laura将Cora拉到一旁，说：“你知道Stiles会有多么可爱地不知觉？”

Stiles说：“嘿！不准再说我可爱！”

Laura无视了他，她与Cora消失在树林里，以便继续她们的谈话。

Peter吹了吹气跟在后面，他身后跟着所有的狗。

Stiles与Derek一起被留下来，他仍然在打水漂。他走过去，说：“那么。呃。你怎么样？”

Derek耸了耸肩，又扔了一块石头。“有进步。”他承认说。

“是的。”Stiles说，因为没有其他好说的。

Derek瞥了他一眼，说：“你没必要这么做。”

“做什么？我在做什么？”

Derek翻了个白眼，又扔了一块石头，他说：“表现得好像你在我身边必须如履薄冰。我从我家庭里受够了它。我没有被击垮或是什么。”

“从没认为你有。”Stiles坦白说，“我只是——我有时候会很笨拙。我不擅长读懂社交上的暗示。”

Derek皱起眉，看着他。“你看起来不像。”

“但我不就是吗？你总是叫我怪人。”Stiles指出来，看着另一个青少年吹了吹气。 

Derek抓起他的左手，放了几块石子在他手掌。“那是因为你很奇怪。这与你的笨拙或是其他什么没有任何关系。你不像——你只是不同而已。我从来都没有恶意。”

“哦。”Stiles微弱地说，他握紧他手上光滑的石头。他坐立不安起来，说： “我不知道怎么打水漂。”

“不那么难。”Derek只是说，他放开Stiles的手腕。“你就只是稍稍翘一下屁股，抖一下手腕。像这样。”他做了个示范。

Stiles试了一次，失败了。“我不想打水漂。为什么我得打水漂？”

Derek耸了耸肩，但他被逗乐了一般咧开嘴角，露出一个略有些刻薄的笑容继续扔出石块。

Stiles朝他吐出舌头，往后退，又试了一次。什么都没有。“我不喜欢打水漂。”他重复道。

“你养成了不喜欢做你不知道怎么做的事的习惯？”Derek问，继续扔着石头。

Stiles朝他的后脑勺扮了个鬼脸。“这么说吧，它非常精准地描述了我与数学的关系。”

Derek安静了下来，Stiles不知道他是否说错了话。Derek扔下他手里剩下的石头，不动声色地说：“你有收到Paige的消息吗？”

“呃，没有。”Stiles说，被这个问题吃了一惊，“为什么——”

“如果你还需要一名数学辅导老师，我会辅导你。”Stiles甚至还没把问题问完，Derek就打断他，“如果你想。”

对于这个提议，Stiles惊讶地眨了眨眼。他说：“我想不想被一名很可能在高三就学大学水平的数学课程的狼人辅导？这就是你认真问我的问题？”

Derek伸出左手搓了搓他的鼻子，一种在通常情况下会被认作是难堪的手势，但很显然这只是一种掩饰他洋洋得意的咧嘴笑容的方式，他没有说话。

Stiles翻了个白眼，说：“我有多动症。”

“我知道。Paige提起过。”Derek放下他的手，某种看起来复杂而痛苦的表情浮现在他的脸上。他挺直身体，继续说道：“有时候你有这种气味，它是——为此你在服药，对吗？”

Stiles点点头。

Derek若有所思地沉默了片刻。然后他张开他的嘴想要说些什么，但他的脑袋猛地对准树林的方向，眉头皱了起来。他扬了扬脑袋，然后他突然愤怒地红了脸。“闭嘴。”他咆哮道。

Stiles挑起他的眉毛，说：“我没——”

“不是说你。”Derek说，他的红晕消退了。他翻了个白眼，然后看向Stiles。他看上去还是有点难堪和恼怒。“Laura在——算了。她说晚餐好了。”他开始朝房子走去。

Stiles磕磕碰碰地跟在Derek身后，他走得很快。当他被一个树根绊住脚，摔了个狗啃泥之后设法赶上，他说，“那么，这个辅导的事情。”

Derek减慢了一点速度，疑问地挑起眉头，看向他。 

“我们需要让它像——把我和Paige安排在一起的是Mrs. Argent。我——她应该知道我想要换辅导之类的——事情。”Stiles被一块石头绊了脚，但他设法在再次摔个狗啃泥之前稳住了他自己。他瞪着地面，然后瞪着他自己的脚。

Derek好笑地吹了吹气。 

Stiles说：“而且，如果你打算辅导我，请别给我讲任何与篮球相关的场景。认真的。这是一个大忌。”

Derek皱起眉头，好像他 **完全** 打算这么做，Stiles只是毁了他所有未来的计划。

Stiles笑起来，说：“哦我的天，你完全有这个打算，对不对？你是这样一个傻瓜。”

“你听起来像Laura。拜托停下来。”Derek抱怨道，他们到达房子。

“我喜欢Laura。我不介意。”Stiles回嘴说，微笑起来，他们进入房子，Laura不知从哪里冒了出来，挤挤眼与他击掌相庆。 

Derek瞪着他们俩，然后生着闷气冲进餐厅，一如以往那个喜怒无常的青少年。

Laura只是伸出胳膊搂住Stiles的肩膀，说：“他只是嫉妒我们的关系。”

Stiles嗤笑了一声。“是的。完全。”

Laura停下来，她看向餐厅。她的嘴唇延伸为一个狡黠的笑容。“这可不是很好，弟弟。”她说。

Stiles皱起眉。“什么？他说了什么？”

Laura摇了摇她的头，推着他进入餐厅，好让他们可以在拥挤的餐桌上坐下。她让他坐在Nana Hale与Cora之间，她正抱着她熟睡的婴儿妹妹（Olive）。 Laura在Nana Hale的脸上吻了一下，然后走向桌对面，在长桌中间Peter与Derek之间坐下。

Nana Hale短暂地朝他露出一个微笑，然后向她的外孙女婿致意，他正坐在他妻子Talia的旁边，桌首之位。

每个人都开始装满他们的餐盘，但Stiles看向他右边Cora的位置，低头看着Olive，他的眼睛打量着她小小的翘鼻子，皱起来的嘴唇，还有厚厚的鼓翼的睫毛。她看起来这么像Cora与Derek的混合体，这简直不真实。

Cora看到他在看，说：“想要抱她吗？”

Stiles正想说不，因为他从来没有抱过一个宝宝，他甚至不知道他是否有资格这么做，但Cora已经将小小的温暖襁褓放到了他怀里。当Olive开始蠕动，他冻结住，试图不要恐慌。

Cora翻了个白眼，说：“放松，笨蛋。她只是个宝宝。”

“对的。”Stiles微弱地说，悄悄开始恐慌起来。

Derek突然看向他，Stiles模糊地意识到他的心脏想必在他的胸口乱跳。

Cora伸手抚了抚他肩胛骨之间的部位，让他摆正他的姿势，说：“放松，不然你会把她也吓坏。”

Stiles移了移他的手臂，换了一个更舒服的姿势，他呼出一口气，专注于平稳他的心跳，然后将Olive抱得更近。她围着薄薄的棉质白襁褓，上面遍布樱桃的图案。她小小的拳头包在配套的手套里，一丝深色的卷发从她戴着的白色帽子里露出来。当他的心跳恢复到平稳的节奏，她停止了蠕动，主要因为他太忙于凝神地注视她有多么漂亮，或是她在他怀里有多么小和温暖，或是她闻起来这么像茉莉花，就像她妈妈一样。

Stiles只是非常希望他没有哭，因为此刻他也许有也许没有情绪失控，而这甚至都不是他的 **孩子** 。他迅速眨了眨眼，Olive将鼻子移向他的胸膛，即是他心跳的方向，打了一个他见过的最可爱的哈欠，哦老天，他可能会哭。他现在眼睛有点湿润起来了。

Cora锋利地看向他，显然是因为她能闻到他眼睛里的咸味，说：“你没事吧？”

Stiles红了一下脸，完全被逮个正着。

Derek正从他所坐的位置紧紧盯着他，这完全无助于消退他的红晕。

“我没事。”Stiles嘶哑着说，迅速清了清嗓子，“就只是——我以前从没抱过宝宝。”

Nana Hale拍了拍他的大腿，说：“别担心，亲爱的。我们大多数人第一次都是这样。Peter第一次抱Laura的时候，他哭个不停。”

绝对惊人的事情发生了。Peter发出被呛住的声音，他红着脸，嘶嘶地说： “ **Nana** 。你保证过不——别得意，你闻起来难以忍受，Laura。”

Laura伸出一只手放在心口上，装出一副受宠若惊的样子。“啊，Peter舅舅。这真是——”

“闭嘴。闭嘴，闭嘴， **闭嘴** 。”Peter吼道，但这失去了说服力，因为他仍然红着脸。 

Stiles尽可能轻地笑起来，因为他还抱着Olive，他将这一刻标记为永远铭记的一刻。 

Peter露出一副被背叛的表情瞪着他，餐桌上的每个人开始咯咯笑起来。 

Stiles轻轻摇晃着Olive，又抱了她一小会儿，然后Derek将她抱走好让Stiles可以吃饭。他是不是吃的又快又少，只为了他可以把Olive抢回来？是的，而且他并不羞于承认这一点。为了求Derek让他再抱她，他甚至没吃甜点。

Derek翻了个白眼，但他被逗乐了似的咧开嘴角，将Olive递给他，然后他俯向餐桌给他自己切了一块大得离谱的草莓芝士蛋糕。

 

\---

 

夜晚快结束的时候，Stiles最终是在Derek的房间里，他仍然抱着Olive，因为在Derek把他拖走之前，他问Talia他能不能再多抱她一会儿，她露出这种温柔的微笑同意了。

Stiles想坐在床脚的地板上，但Derek锋利地看着他，说：“别抱着她坐在地板上。你可以坐在我的床上。”

“我不想侵扰。”Stiles解释说，非常小心地抱着Olive移动，在床中间安顿下来。

Derek说：“你在我的房间里。你已经侵扰了。”

Stiles张开他的嘴想回答。

“只是开个玩笑。”他甚至没来得及说任何话，Derek就补充说。

Stiles吹了吹气，看着Derek在他与Cora共用的浴室的门梁上挂起一个引体向上的单杠，脱去他的上衣，然后开始做引体向上。Stiles迅速移开视线，低头看向Olive，她仍然安详地睡在他怀里。

Derek听起来像是做了一百万个引体向上，然后他跳下来，在地板上俯下身体开始做俯卧撑。 

这个时候Stiles的手臂已经有些酸了，所以他扭到床的一侧，将他穿了袜子的脚放在铺了地毯的地板上，然后小心地靠下来，直到他的背碰到床垫。他尽可能温柔地挪动Olive，让她俯卧，更靠近他的心跳，因为这个声音似乎让她平静。他把手放在她的背上，盯着天花板。

Jordan从半开的门的缝隙里挤进来，跳到床上Stiles身边，嗅了嗅他，然后嗅了嗅Olive。他突然呼出一口气，降落到他身边，贴着Stiles的身体，尾巴懒洋洋地摆动着，轻轻刷着Stiles的膝盖，看着Derek发出呼哧声继续他在地板上上上下下的动作。

Stiles不记得他有入睡，但他睡着了，他醒来的时候Derek的爸爸正小心地从他怀里抱走Olive。他说： “抱歉。她妈妈准备给她喂食，让她睡下。”

Stiles坐起来，点点头疲倦地揉着他的眼睛。 

Derek正戴着耳机坐在他的电视机前，Jordan蜷缩在他身边，他在玩某种战斗游戏， Stiles立即认出了《使命召唤》里的僵尸。 

Derek的爸爸将Olive抱在他左臂里，露出一个温柔的笑容用他的右手拍了拍Stiles的肩膀，然后他走向Derek，一巴掌拍在他的脑袋。

“爸爸。”Derek心不在焉地抱怨道，他取下他的耳机，暂停了电子游戏，“你几乎让我被干掉。”

“真不幸。”他爸爸只是说，“跟你妹妹说晚安。我们要上楼了。”

Derek站起来，用他的鼻子碰了碰Olive的鼻子，伸手温柔地摸了摸她的脑袋，然后他拉开身体，用额头碰了碰他爸爸的额头。

Derek的爸爸开始退出房间。“晚安孩子们。”他说，轻轻关上他身后的门。

Stiles等着，直到Derek在电视前的地板上坐下来，他才问：“你爸爸是狼人吗？他表现得不像——他看起来不——嗯，我不知道。”他没有提到他的触碰与其他人的感觉不同，更像是Talia介绍给他说是Hale家族里的人类的碰触。

“爸爸是人类。”Derek澄清说，然后他戴上耳机。他没有将游戏从暂停中点出来。“为什么？”

“只是好奇。”Stiles 坦白道，“他——他也是Laura的爸爸吗？”

“不。”Derek说，他启动游戏，非常清楚地表示对话结束了，“Braeden，你在哪里？”

Stiles将Laura的爸爸这一话题标记为禁区，他看着Derek玩《使命召唤》，对着他耳机的麦克朝某个叫Braeden的人大惊小怪，发出牢骚抱怨。

过了一会儿，Stiles躲进浴室，摸出他的手机，打开它。他看到一些未接来电和未读短信的通知。有些来自Scott，其他的来自Allison，告诉他Danny情况稳定，但他们仍然让他昏迷着以便促进他的恢复。其他的短信是他群发给Laura，Cora，Peter和Derek的短信回复。他把这些短信全删了，然后群发了一条短信给Boyd，Jackson，Allison和Scott，告诉他们他从Deaton那里得到的消息，以及他探望Lydia的经过。最后，他打电话给他爸爸。

“我正在想你是不是把我忘了。”他爸爸轻轻开玩笑说。

“永运不会。”Stiles保证说，“家里情况怎么样？你们最好没吃太多垃圾食物。”

“但愿。Isaac给我们做了Cobb沙拉。他说如果他同意我点披萨，你不会原谅他。”他爸爸说，听起来既感到好笑又有点恼火，“我不认为我喜欢你们俩密谋反对我。”

Stiles翻了个白眼。“爸爸，拜托。”然后他说：“听着，我需要帮助。”

“什么样的帮助？”

“Deaton想要受害者的照片。他说如果他能看到伤口，他可以告诉我们是什么造成的。”Stiles解释说。

他爸爸在另一端变沉默了，然后他叹了口气说：“给我几天时间，我看看能把事实串连成什么样。”

Stiles点点头，然后想起来他爸爸看不到。他说：“好的，谢谢。”

“晚安。”他爸爸说。

“晚安。”他爸爸挂断电话后，Stiles给Isaac发了一条说‘晚安’的短信，然后他把手机放进兜里，走向浴室另一边Cora的房门。他敲了门，等着。

当Cora打开门，一只中等个头的红毛藏獒激动地朝Stiles跳起来，试图舔他的脸。她说：“Ginger，冷静。”

Ginger朝Cora呜咽了一下，好像她在抱怨，然后她走向Cora的床，往下挤进去躲在视线之外。

Cora翻了个白眼，低低地说：“作秀女王。”然后她拖着Stiles进了她的房间，将他背后的门砰地关上。“我们在看《捉鬼敢死队》。”她说，指着她的床上面那看起来酷毙了的室内阳台，地板上有一片海似的枕头，墙上装有娱乐系统。 

Stiles跟着她上了通向阳台的白色梯子，他不得不小心地在Cora的表亲之间走动以找到他自己的位置。他抓了一个丝质抱枕，将它放在胸前俯卧下来，而Cora将灯关掉，继续放电影。

装爆米花和糖果的碗在大伙之中传来传去，Cora在他旁边安顿好，近得他们的肩膀可以相碰。当她的表亲太吵，在影片的重要节点交谈时，她对他们抱怨，发出嘘嘘声让他们安静。

Stiles发觉这很好笑，Cora对这电影如此着迷，当有人开始讲话时，她会非常恼火，他窃笑起来。

每当他咯咯笑起来，Cora就会轻轻踢他几下，但她主要将她的时间用于瞪着她的表亲，以及她的平板电视。 

《捉鬼敢死队II》放到一半的时候，Ginger爬到他与Cora之间。

Cora抱怨说：“Tyson！我告诉过你别带她上来。”

“她一直在叫！”

“你个小白痴。她当然会。她闻到了食物，你这个混蛋！”Cora厉声说，她将爆米花的碗拿到Ginger够不着的地方。

"嘿！你才是混蛋，Cora！"

"哦闭嘴。"

"你闭嘴！" 

Stiles微笑起来，看着他们嬉笑打闹，然后他挪开身体，睡着了。几小时后他醒过来（大概午夜），房子一片寂然安静，他被夹在温暖的让人不舒服的身体之间。他不得不蠕动着，好让他可以将他的帽衫拉出来以便舒服一下。它没有什么用，他想他最好完全从这个小狗堆里撤退。他费力地爬出来，安静地爬向梯子，爬下来，蹑手蹑脚地走出房间，穿过与Cora共用的浴室，来到Derek的房间。

Derek仍然还醒着，靠坐在他床头前的一堆枕头上，房间里漆黑一片，只有他静音电视的光在墙面以及墙面的海报上投闪出暗影。他在玩《 NBA 2K14 》，Stiles一点都不惊讶。 

“你不睡吗？”Stiles安静地问，他关上他身后的浴室门。

Derek心不在焉地耸耸肩。“现在是周末。”他轻轻指出来，“你睡不着？”

“我在你的表亲堆里醒过来。太热了。”Stiles轻轻说，他走向床，坐在床边的地板上。Derek朝他的脑袋扔了一个枕头，他皱起眉 。“好吧，没礼貌。”

“你没必要坐在地板上。”Derek说，他的声音里暗含了Stiles不感激的一个白眼。“你可以上来我这里。我的床够大。”

Stiles将他的帽衫留在地板上，他爬向Jordan的另一边，他正熟睡着，背靠Derek的右腿。

“想玩吗？”当他打完一局（赢了），Derek问道。

“好让我受到重创？不，谢了。”Stiles说，在Derek的被子与枕头里找了个舒服的位置。 

“你太胆小？”Derek露出一个让人分心的得意笑容取笑说。

“不，我是Stiles。”

Derek翻了个白眼，但他吹了吹气笑出声。“来嘛。只玩一局。我会手下留情的。”

“为什么？”Stiles抱怨道，他的意识开始漂移。是香草的味道。他太习惯于闻着它的味道入睡，而且Derek的床不可思议的舒服。“我现在要睡了。”

“除非你先陪我玩。”

Stiles皱起眉。“你为什么试图让我喜欢篮球？”

“我同情你。”Derek说，手肘撑着床，他滑下来，去拿另一个遥控器。他又爬回床上，将它递给他。 

Stiles接过来，含混不清地嘟囔了几句。他坐起来一点点，打了个哈欠，当他们挑选球队，他说：“你最讨厌哪支球队？”

“马刺。”Derek说，几乎就像第二天性，但然后他怀疑地看了Stiles一眼。“为什么？”

“因为那就是我挑选的球队。”Stiles只是说，就这么做了。

Derek嗤笑了一声，选了湖人作为他的球队，这一点都不意外，因为当谈到篮球的时候，他一点都不含蓄，出于某种被误导的忠诚感，他当然会选择他的家乡球队。

第一局游戏玩到一半，Stiles咧嘴笑起来，而Derek困惑地咒骂着。他非常同情另一个青少年，说：“我忘记提起我非常擅长电子游戏了。这是一种超能力，真的。”

“你作弊。”Derek发出低低的咆哮指控说。 

Stiles笑起来，甩出一只手捂住他的嘴让他自己安静。当他平静下来，他说：“伙计，你要输给你讨厌的球队了。这只是——我现在非常刻薄，但我感到有点睡眠不足，所以我不那么在乎。你本该让我睡觉——哈，我完全就是从《迷航重启》里即兴借用了一段台词。无罪辩护。”

Derek恼火地叹了口气，但他的嘴角微微抽了抽，Stiles猜他并不那么恼怒。 

他们继续打电游，每次Stiles都以大比分取胜，Derek以一种绝望和不甘愿的尊敬之情看着他，他一次接一次要求重来。 

在他们第六次重赛的时候Stiles睡着了，Derek在系统默认的情况下赢了这一轮。 

他甚至都不在乎。

他只是翻了个身，将枕头抱的更紧，随着香草的味道填满他的鼻子与肺部，他陷入了深深的睡眠之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：
> 
> Beast Boy and Cyborg：野兽小子和钢骨，《少年泰坦》里的角色
> 
> therianthropy：兽人/易形为兽，cynanthropy：犬人/易形为犬，ailuranthropy：猫人/易形为猫，lycanthropy：狼人/易形为狼
> 
> theriocephaly：（易形为）半人半兽，centaur：人马，mermaid：人鱼
> 
> nagualism：印第安神话中的易形术，人可以在精神或是形体上变成某种动物，有这种能力的易形人叫做nagual
> 
> werecat：猫人，与werewolf/狼人对应
> 
> Lydia的原话：Lizzie Borden took an axe. Gave her mother forty whacks. When she saw what she had done—she gave her father forty-one. 出自《鹅妈妈童谣》，根据1892年美国加州的真实凶杀案改编，Lizzie Borden的生父与继母被人砍死，经过审讯因缺少证据她被无罪释放。


	10. bonds

这是星期天，Stiles想到的第一件事就是肉桂，他甚至还没睁开眼。

事情是，它不仅仅是移植在他的头脑里，而且还沉积在他的直觉里，以及他手指的肉趾里，好像这三者之间有什么直接联系。

这个词展开来，然后它成了他唯一能闻到，唯一能在他舌背上尝到的东西。它势不可挡。这个词膨胀得更大了，开始在他脑海中发出嘶嘶声，就像闪耀着红色火焰的刚点燃的路面，放肆地向他的注意力发出信号。

肉桂。

它就好像遍布他全身，遍及他体内——仿佛涨潮时的潮水。他什么都看不见，他什么都听不见。他的每一次呼吸，都以令人眩晕的疾速填充他的肺部，涌进他的嘴里——它在他的舌头上，在他的牙齿里，在他的上颚处，犹如一种他摄取了太多，味道挥之不去的香料。它到处都是，试图耗尽他。

然后，就像一眨眼，一切都消失不见，就像它来得一样迅速。

什么都没有了。

Stiles不明白。

他湿湿的睫毛在脸颊上扑扇着，他困惑地缓缓随着笑声，难以名状的重击声，奔跑的脚步声，以及透过关闭的百叶窗照到他脸上的阳光而醒过来。Jordan沉沉地靠在他的背上休息，他湿润的鼻子挨着Stiles的左耳耳背，发出轻轻的快速呼吸。他挪了一下身体，Jordan吸了吸鼻子，坐起来，扬着头，尾巴欢快地摇来摇去，看着Stiles站起来。

Stiles给了狗狗一个微笑，满足地打着哈欠伸了个懒腰，然后看向Derek的位置。他正裸着上身卧在床上，脑袋枕在一个被他的双手与一边脸颊紧紧夹住的枕头上。Stiles只看得见Derek的后脑勺，但他双肩胛骨的微微起伏基本上暗示了Derek仍在熟睡的事实。

Hale家的房子热闹得不得了，而Derek仍然睡的不省人事。

这是个奇迹。

他左边床头柜上的电子钟显示着 **11:00am** 。

Stiles又打了个哈欠，朝浴室走去，好让他可以减轻膀胱的重量。当他完成，他洗了手，又泼了一些冷水到脸上好让他可以清醒一点。有一把（未拆封的）美国队长主题的牙刷放在水槽边，上面有一张Talia的便利贴： **Stiles用。Laura说你喜欢这种。** 他幽默地微笑着翻了个白眼，但还是用它刷了牙，然后离开浴室，再次进入Derek的房间，结果发现他 **还在** 睡觉。他不知道Derek是怎么做到的。他是那个有超级听力的人，很显然他可以凭意志屏蔽掉一切。但当Stiles从床边的地板上捡起他的帽衫，他注意到有什么深绿色的东西塞在Derek的耳朵里。他沿着床走过去，想好好看一看，因为有时候他的好奇心会占上风，他意识到Derek戴着重型施工用的防噪音硅胶耳塞。

好吧这就这解释的通了。聪明。

Stiles好笑地哼了哼声，然后走向门口，Jordan跟在他身后，他们一起退出Derek的房门。

“当心！”

Stiles眨了眨眼，退后几步，Sabrina，一个七岁的女孩，有着浓密的太妃糖色的卷发, 森林绿的眼睛，带酒窝的微笑，跑过他身边，身后跟着一群她的表亲。他们全都提着装了水气球的小桶，没有跌倒一下，兴奋地尖叫着跑下楼梯，跑出前门——远处传来光着脚丫的回声。他等了片刻，然后也下了楼梯，但他往左急转弯，穿过客厅，来到厨房。

Peter和Tyson坐在厨房中间宽大的岛式柜台上，面向灶台，水槽，碗橱，冰箱那一侧。

他们在下国际象棋。

Laura坐在柜台尽头的一张高脚凳上，手边一本小小的白色的书，还有一个计算器。她没有抬头看，做手势让Stiles落座于她旁边的座位。

Stiles坐了。

Laura放下书，摆弄着计算器，朝他露出一个微笑。“早上好。蓝色。好吧——”她刻意看了一眼微波炉和炉灶上的时间，“不管里面剩下了什么，就是它了。”

Stills吹了吹气。“你弟弟用他恼人的loser-ness让我很晚才睡。”然后在这一刻他想起它，说道，“今天早上有人用肉桂做吃的了吗？”

“肉桂？”Laura慢慢重复道，朝他眨了眨眼，“不。我们吃的要么是草莓味要么是香蕉味。或者两者都有。我们不——肉桂不是你会在狼人家里找到的东西。”

Stiles眨了眨眼。“为什么？”

“简单来说——肉桂之于我们就如胡椒粉之于人类。它压倒一切。”Peter解释说，他蓝色的眼睛没有离开棋盘。他吃掉一个兵，Tyson发出错乱的声音。“它的气味，味道。完全令人排斥。催泪瓦斯都让人容易忍受一点。”

Stiles打着小算盘将之记在脑海中。他永远也猜不到还有这样的事。

Laura紧盯着他，她的目光是探究式的，但他不能判断她在想什么。她只是说：“为什么问起它？肉桂，我是说。为什么问？”

“我不知道。我只是以为——”但事情是Stiles不知道他在以为什么，这正是为什么他没说完这句话。这只是如此匪夷所思。

Laura仍然盯着他。

Stiles决定耸耸肩，因为这比解释他自己要容易得多。这也许不是最好的办法，但他决定将这离奇之事从他的脑海中去除掉。也许他又做了个栩栩如生的梦。毕竟这很难说。反正有很多更紧迫的事情需要他去思考，而不是这个早上他与一种 **调料品** 之间的灵魂出窍的反常体验。他再次耸了耸肩，因为Laura仍然盯着他。

Laura在厨房岛式大理石台的桌面上敲击着她修剪整齐的指甲，她看上去似乎想说什么相反的话，但她只是皱着眉站起来，从她破了洞的白色短裤的后兜里掏出一个什么东西。她将他的Adderall药瓶放在柜台上。

Stiles摆弄着药瓶，扬起眉毛看向她。

Laura说：“早些时候你爸爸经过这里，接走了我妈妈去商量什么事情。离开之前，他拿下来这个给你。”

Stiles发出感激的声音，因为他自己忘记带了。

Laura给他倒了一杯水好让他吞下药片。然后她拿出一把勺，一个陶瓷碗，一盒麦片。“吃吧。你错过了早餐。”她说。她在冰箱里找牛奶，Stiles注意到（就像孩子们和他自己）她光着脚丫。

Stiles先服用了他的Adderall，因为他总是先服药，然后给他自己倒了一碗（看起来像是Reese花生酱）麦片。他吃了三碗，观看着Tyson与Peter长时间的切磋，Jordan坐在他脚边，仿佛他在守卫他。当Stiles没留意他，他就用湿湿的鼻子蹭他的脚，当Stiles低下头给他一个咧嘴笑容（甚至边吃边逗它玩），他总是站起来（欢快地摇尾巴）。

尽管他没有问，Laura解释说，“这是他们之间的约定。Peter和Tyson。每个周末。从不间断。下棋，下棋，下棋。”

Jordan突然发出低低的一声坐直了身体，耳朵前后摆动着，他叫了一声，然后冲走了。

Stiles只是假设想必是Derek醒了。

“我侄子下决心要赢我。”Peter澄清说，吃掉Tyson的另一个兵，“至少我很欣赏他不屈不挠的精神。”

“闭嘴。”Tyson抱怨了一声，双手托着下巴，瞪着棋盘。

因为他乐于助人，Stiles说：“他的车易受攻击。”

Tyson振作起来，露出胜利的微笑下了这步棋。

Peter干巴巴地看了Stiles一眼。“你烦人。”

“我这么做的目的在于讨人喜欢。”Stiles欢快地回答。

“谢谢。”Tyson说，“抱歉上次差点打断你的鼻子。下一步我要怎么走？”

“我接受你的道歉，只要我们双方都同意它不会再重演。你左边的兵。”Stiles将他空了的碗放入水槽，洗干净，放在附近的滤干器上。

Tyson发出兴奋的声音走了这步棋。他催促Stiles过来，用大大的满是期待和热切的眼睛看着他。

Stiles观察着棋局，巧妙地指导着Tyson，直到未到青春期的孩子一步步摧毁了Peter所有精心部署的防御棋子。

Peter看上去极为不爽，但深为震惊（如果有这种事）。“也许我应该跟 **你** 下。”他轻快地假定说，目不转睛地看着Stiles，无视了Tyson现在已经吃掉了他的后的事实。

Stiles顽皮地咧嘴一笑，朝他敬了个礼，回答说：“我一直很擅长游戏。除了扑克牌。我扑克打得 **逊毙了** 。”

Peter朝他露出一个使人消除警戒心的笑容，他不自然地默默眨了眨眼。“我会铭记于心的。”他看向他的侄子，开玩笑地叹了口气，没有隐藏他对这个男孩的喜爱之情。“既然如此，我们现在结束了吗？你不妨赶紧离开。我知道你想要幸灾乐祸地跟人讲。反正你自大起来闻上去让人难以忍受。”

Tyson吐出舌头，给他叔叔敬了个两指礼，当Peter玩笑似的朝他张开下巴（眼睛闪现出金色）他咯咯笑着跑走了。

Laura站起来，满足地伸了个懒腰，说：“你准备好要走了吗？”

Peter点点头，看向Stiles。“你想要来吗？”

“去哪里？”Stiles好奇地问。他搔了搔他的右手肘。

 “Peter和我经营着小镇边上那家动物诊所。它是——这么说吧，它属于我们爸爸们的。他们一起开办了它。”Laura解释说，其他什么都没说。

Stiles被激起了好奇心。他说：“好的。我去。”然后他补充说，“让我去穿鞋。”他穿过客厅，走向楼梯，遇到了Cora。

Cora在他的左肩上方卷起她的长手指，说：“Derek和我打算去镇里，同Rosemary阿姨买一些激光枪发射器，披萨还有冰淇淋。我们会带几个小家伙一起去。你想来吗？”

“我想。我 **这么** 想。但我已经答应跟Peter和Laura去动物诊所了。”Stiles说，逆向往上爬楼。

Cora的手悬在半空中，她哼了一下鼻子，看上去微微有些失望。“好吧。这是你的损失，我猜。”她只是这么说，继续往下走，出了前门。

Stiles轻轻皱起眉看着她离开，然后继续爬他的楼梯。当他到达Derek的房间，他看见另一个少年正往他灰色的背心上面套一件绿色格子衫，Jordan在他的脚边抽着鼻子，欢欣地摇着尾巴。

Derek露出一个微笑，弄乱了他自己的头发，然后单膝跪下，花了好一分钟揉遍他的狗全身，撅起嘴唇柔声称赞它，这在任何其他人身上看起来会很可笑，但当然，Derek做起来让它显得这么庄严而迷人。

当Derek拍了Jordan的身体最后一下，然后站起来，Stiles尽他最大的努力擦掉他嘴边扬起的被逗乐了的笑容。

Derek花了片刻环顾四周，手掌拍了拍口袋好像他在做心理检查，然后他看着Stiles，问候性地点点头，扬起眉毛。他站在那里，看着Stiles好像他在等着什么。

Stiles只是耸了耸肩。

Derek看上去很满意这个回应，他对他自己点点头，转过身去，从他的床上拿起手机和钱包，放入口袋。他经过Stiles身边走向门口，轻轻说：“待会儿见。”

Jordan跟在他身后跑。

“待会见。”Stiles回应说，也许太晚了一秒，那一瞬间Derek离得如此近，他的皮肤感到有点温暖。他决定对此不要想太多，去找他的鞋子。他在床（底下）的另一头找到了，夹在一个大象和长颈鹿公仔的中间。这只是提醒了他Derek的床底下有差不多一个由毛绒玩具组成的动物王国。

Peter和Laura在车库里等他，他们都坐在Peter那辆改装的红色兰博基尼里。

Stiles坐进后车厢，几乎还没来得及系好安全带，Peter就突然倒车，掉了头。他放低车窗，从后视镜里捕捉到Stiles的目光，他的眼睛闪现出金色，就像是 **哇** 。

Laura说：“准备好你自己，傻瓜。Peter是飙车族。”

Peter给引擎加速了两次，然后就像赛车手一样出发了。

Stiles紧紧抓住车门，座椅，顶盖， **他自己** ，说：“哦我的天，哦我的 **天** 。我的心脏跳到了喉咙口！这 **太** 快了——太太太快了——我要尿出来了——我 **就** 尿出来了！”

Laura只是咯咯笑了，上半身探出车窗，他们在路上飞奔，来到主车道。她伸开双臂，尖叫起来。

Peter喘不过气来的笑声附和着她，他的手敲击着方向盘。

Stiles觉得他们疯了，但他也不得不佩服他们听起来有多么无忧无虑，风呼啸着灌入车窗，凉意碰触着他的皮肤，他底下的皮垫颤动起来。

车身因为高速而摇晃起来，Peter梳得整洁的头发开始漂动，Laura长长的鸦黑色头发飞的到处都是。

Stiles看着他们，有那么一刻忘记了他自己。在他的心灵深处，有一种发痒的感觉，他心里有一个安静的声音轻轻告诉他，他们有时候需要这么做。据他所知，Peter在一场火灾里失去了一些直系亲属，Laura的父亲不在（不管是自愿还是被迫），他能明白为什么他们这么做。他们有一种共享的悲伤，Stiles发现他自己能理解。

他想起他妈妈，以及永远隔在他们之间的距离。这让他全身陷入了痛苦，在他能让自己失控之前，他闭上眼睛，和他们一起放声大喊，直到他的声音嘶哑。

当她听到，Laura鼓起掌，她甚至鼓励性地呐喊得更大声了。

Peter的手指在方向盘上敲击得更重，他用一种完全是人类的方式嚎叫起来。

Laura附和着他，两边的树木一掠而过。

Stiles终于睁开眼，做了个深呼吸。

结果证明原来他也需要这这么做。

 

\---

 

比肯山动物诊所是一个看起来朴实无华的地方。一栋小小的砖头建筑，有自己的停车场，大理石标牌，玻璃双开门，许许多多遮了窗帘的窗户。玻璃双开门的前面有一个快到青春期的女孩，她有炭黑色的齐腰长发，看上去像混血的印第安后裔，她双颊被泪水浸湿，长长的手臂里抱着一只阿拉斯加雪橇幼犬。

Stiles立刻注意到她是狼人，因为她的眼睛发出金色光芒，牙齿微微变尖，爪子状的手指陷进她那只小狗的黑白花色的短短毛皮中。她没有完全变身，但她看上去很快就要变了。

Laura迅速走上去打开门， Peter单膝跪在痛苦的女孩面前说：“Kali。怎么了？”

“我不知道，Peter！”Kali抽泣着说，眼睛发出幽光，声音听起来尖得像是直接从她胸腔中间发出来的低沉的次中音，“我不知道。Simba-Bhupal一直在颤抖。他吐了黑乎乎的某种东西，癫痫发作了一次。我从没见过他这样！”她开始颤抖着绝望地哭起来，“我想打电话给你。我想打给你但是我没有你的电话号码。我只有诊所的号码，但没有人接，我爸妈都不在镇上，就只有我和我爷爷，但他不能开车，因为他生病在发高烧，所以我一路跑到这里，等着。我一直等一直等。求你了， **求** 你救救他。”

Peter发出嘘嘘声使Kali安静下来，他站起来。“我们会检查有什么不对劲，然后我一定会给你我的私人号码，还有Laura的。”

Kali哽咽着抽泣了一声，急切地点点头。

Peter为她撑开门，等她进了门，他即刻跟上。

在门合上之前Stiles接住，他并不责怪Peter在分神的时候忘记了他。他扫视着观察诊所内部。前台那里有一张高高的柜台，在它的一侧，有一扇小转门。前门的墙边摆放着一排铺了栗色坐垫的椅子，还有一些椅子摆在放有儿童看的动物杂志的咖啡桌旁边。

墙上挂着相框照片（新的旧的都有），照片里顾客和他们的宠物们开心地微笑着，仿佛在说他们来到这里是正确的决定。墙上还有当地报纸的评论文章，有的过期了，有的相当之新，全都称赞着诊所。前台区域的角落里是的盆栽植物，有的开了花，有的没有。

在前台后面，有一幅很大的相框照片高高挂在墙上，两个英俊男人彼此搂着肩，站在诊所前。他们看上去相当年轻（但也不是太年轻）。一个是黑头发，有温柔的棕色眼睛，另一个金头发（但两个人都很高，肩并着肩）。黑发男人面带微笑，而金发男人坏笑着低下目光，没有直视相机。

Stiles好奇着他们是否就是年轻时候的Peter与Laura的父亲。他将这个问题记在心里，眼睛循着地板，注意到油毡地板上的三角形图案。当他打量完，他走向后面的单间检查室，Kali的小狗无力地侧趴在一张齐腰高的金属桌，背朝她。他看上去挣扎着在努力地吸气呼气。

Peter的长手指沿着小狗的肋骨轻轻移动，Laura站在门口附近，像等待指令一样观察着。

Stiles站在Laura身旁，也观察起来。

Peter皱起眉头，眯起眼睛弯下身体，鼻孔翕动。他将鼻子埋入小狗的耳背后，来到它的喉咙间，他停在那里，发出一种若有所思但类似动物的声音。他直起身，说：“告诉我你今天跟他做过的一切事情。”

Kali马上说：“全都是我之前做过的。我起来，给他喂食，然后晨跑。有时候我会带他一起晨跑，现在他长大了一点就更加频繁了，因为他开始能够跟得上我。跑完后我们去了狗狗公园，我跟Ethan和Aiden碰了面，好让我们的狗狗可以一起玩，因为他们的狗与我的差不多大，我发誓我只移开了视线一小会儿。Simba-Bhupal跑开了，我不知道。有一个盲人独自坐在长凳上，他喂Simba-Bhupal零食吃，或者也许他以为是零食的什么东西。我不知道。我——我们甚至还没到家，Simba-Bhupal就倒了下去。他很痛苦，不知怎么回事我不能吸走他的痛苦。他闻起来似乎就要死了。别让他死，求你了。Peter， **求你了** 。”她又开始啜泣起来。

Peter倾下身体，伸出他的右手握住她的手腕。他安慰性地按了按，眼睛闪现出金色，说：“他不会死的，Kali。我会治好他。”

Kali又哽咽着抽泣了一声，但她感激地点点头，仿佛她一秒钟都不怀疑。

“Laura，去取一些姜根，一些嗅盐，还有一碗水。”Peter说，他挺直身体，变高了，比Stiles以往见到过的都要高。他的整个人有什么发生了改变，让Stiles无法不注意。“Kali，听我说。”他用一种冷静的腔调说，“你不能吸走他的痛苦是因为他被下了毒。”

Kali的肩膀开始颤抖。

“别。”Peter轻轻警告说，“别变身，就只是集中注意力。我现在需要你在这里。你与他建立了亲情关系*，对吗？”

一阵颤栗穿过Kali，她变回人形，但费了一番麻烦。她似乎努力吞下它，颤巍巍地呼出一口气，活动了一下她的人类手指。然后她说：“是的。我们建立了亲情关系。他是我的，我是他的。”

“我担心的正是这一点。”Peter缓缓地说。他的眉头若有所思地皱起来。他说得更大声了一点，“我以前见过这种类型的毒。它用于建立了亲情关系的一对。如果Simba-Bhupal将会死，你会立即生病，有两种情况会发生。你要么会死，要么会虚弱得失去狼人力量。”

Kali急剧吸了一口气。

“我不会让它发生。”Peter发誓说，他迎面遇上她的目光，看上去这么肯定，让Stiles坐立不安起来，尽管Peter看的甚至都不是他。

Kali垂下她的肩膀，使之放松下来。这差不多看上去是某种非语言的信任交换。她说：“做你必须要做的事。我相信你。”

Peter点点头，他的视线移向Stiles。“Kali，这是Stiles。这是他第一次来这个诊所。你应该带他去看锦鲤池。Laura和我会照顾好Simba-Bhupal。”

Stiles挑起眉，默默好奇着Peter葫芦里究竟卖的什么药。

Kali抽搐了一下，看上去非常像她忍受不了与她的动物伙伴分开的想法。她伸出颤抖的手指，温柔地抚摸着Simba-Bhupal的脊柱，在她屈服于留下来的强烈欲望之前，她将手握成拳，骤然转身，开始朝通往诊所后门的转门走过去。

Stiles看了一眼Peter，Peter点点头示意他跟上，他磕磕碰碰地跟上Kali，不明白他怎么会让Peter将他绕进这样的事情里。穿过各种驯养动物的笼子组成的迷宫似的路上他经过Laura身边，她朝他竖起一个鼓励性的大拇指，脸上挂着略带担忧的微笑，这表情并不真的是对他，而更像是对这整个情形。

他伸手摸到那道沉重的金属门，用他没多少的上半身力气推开它，迅速跳到另一侧，它发出响亮的撞击声关上了。

Kali早已站在小巷的另一端，它连着前面的停车场，通向一条横穿树林中间的人工铺设的小径。

Stiles慢跑着跟在她身后，只有当她停下来他才赶上她，她停在一座银色金属桥的中间，桥成弧形，横跨在一座大但并不大的过分的锦鲤池之上，池塘里漂浮着睡莲叶，池水如此清澈，他毫不费力就可以辨认出那些颜色绚丽的鱼。

Kali双手交握在一起，手臂撑着桥栏杆，仿佛她准备背诵一段祈祷词。但她没有。她只是绷着身体站在那里，盯着下面的池水以及水里游来游去的鱼，仿佛她把她目前的麻烦怪责于它们。

Stiles在她身旁站好，但没靠得很近，因为他不想让她紧张，或是让她不舒服。所以他保持他们之间四步远的距离，同样倾身向前，近到金属栏杆压着他的肚子。他紧紧抓住栏杆，因为他不知怎的翻下去掉进池塘里的话就只能怪他太倒霉了。

Kali只是继续盯着池水，漂浮的睡莲叶，树木，太阳，盯着一切，她的肩膀越绷越紧。

Stiles想知道她能听到什么，或者她是否在听诊所里发生的事。不过他没有问。他无权这么做。

原本这会是一个很好的日子。他们之间宁静的沉默被打断了，蟋蟀叫起来，鸟儿扑腾着翅膀，在树木间粗声大叫，或是发出呼叫给它们的同类，宣告它们的位置。蝴蝶在风里掠过。

一架军用飞机从头顶的天空飞过，飞得很低，飞向附近某个基地兵营，Stiles想不起那个兵营的名字，或是说他不在乎想不想的起来。

温暖的阳光倾泻在他们身上，热到提醒Stiles春天马上就要结束了。四月还剩一个星期，转眼就是五月，很快就会是夏天了。

出于某个原因，Stiles脱口而出这样的话：“今年八月会有5个星期五，5个星期六，5个星期天*。”

Kali慢慢投给他这个方向一个好奇的目光。

Stiles忽略了它，眼睛看着一条橙色的鱼，继续说道：“我常常想起这点。”

Kali扬起头，凝视着他好像她第一次看到他。

自从他来到比肯山，Stiles居然已经习惯了这样的目光——只是最近，倒不如说。他与Hale一家的关系可以说是将他放到了小镇的雷达上，但并不那么引人注目。至少现在还没有，也许。他不太肯定。

Kali说：“钱袋月。”

这次轮到Stiles皱眉，他看向Kali，她正用探索意味的目光紧紧盯着他。“抱歉，什么？”

“5个周末的事，”Kali澄清说，“中国人称之为‘钱袋月’。几天前我读到过，我想这很酷。在我的天文课上我们实际上讨论了一整节课。”

“哦。嗬。多么巧。”Stiles说。他揉了揉他的后脑勺。“没错。”他清了清嗓子，说：“你的狗有一个——很有意思的名字。”

Kali锋利地笑了，Stiles为他没有大吸一口气而在心里祝贺了他自己一下。她说：“我爸爸来自肯尼亚。妈妈来自孟加拉。我借用了他们的语言只为了给他命名为‘狮子王’。”

Stiles忍不住露出一个坏笑。“那——很聪明。”

Kali耸了耸肩。“这是我——曾经是我最喜欢的电影。但是，不管怎样。这是小事。我那时还小。我想在那个年纪我们都会有点蠢。”

“愚蠢实际上无关年龄。"Stiles假定说，"年轻的时候，这么说吧，你看世界的方式不一样。我不认为那就必然很蠢。"

Kali继续研究着他。

"我永远无法就挑一部。”过了一会儿，当沉默变得难以忍受，Stiles坦白说，“电影，我是说。有这么多我喜欢的——尽管我特别倾向于选择Robin Williams的电影。他真的——我喜欢看他。总是如此。”

Kali什么都没说，尽管她终于转开视线，看向树林。

“你上的是比肯山初中吗？”Stiles问道，因为她看起来差不多是读初中的年纪。

Kali皱起眉，她再次看向他。“不。”她缓缓地说，“我上的是——你不是早就知道吗？”

Stiles说：“为什么我会知道？”

“你是pack，不是吗？你闻起来像是Hale Pack。你——”Kali突然止住，她扬起头，突然绷紧了身体。然后她冲向诊所。

Stiles困惑地跟在后面，当他回到检查室，他的困惑消失了，他看到Laura露出微笑靠在Peter身后，他们全都看着Kali开心地哭起来，怀里是活生生的看上去很健康的Simba-Bhupal，他发出可爱的小小的叫声，舔去Kali脸上的泪珠。

“谢谢，谢谢。”Kali大松了一口气呜咽着说，紧紧抱着她的伙伴。

Peter只是摇了摇头，脱下双手的蓝色医用手套，说：“小心就是了，Kali。这算是死里逃生。教他不要那么相信陌生人。”他将手套扔进垃圾箱，转向Laura，“我打算带她去狗狗公园，好让她可以带我看那个 **盲人** 在哪里。然后我会带她回家。在此期间，你可以照看这里吗？”

Laura点点头，碰了碰他的手。“当心。”

Peter回给她一个锋利的微笑，也碰了碰她的手，说：“我什么时候不小心了？”他转向仍然流着泪的Kali，示意她跟在他身后。在他出门的时候，他确保轻轻刮了一下Stiles的鼻子，咧嘴露出刻薄的笑容。

Stiles发出恼火的声音，脑袋往后仰，拍开Peter的手。

Peter脸上的笑容只是充满喜爱地变大了，他穿过门口，来到前面，与Kali一起穿过玻璃双开门。

Stiles等到他听到Peter启动车子的熟悉轰鸣声，以及它从停车场急速驶出的声音之后才说：“他怎么做到的？他做了什么？”

“他必须做的事。”Laura说，她开始打扫。

Stiles走过去，捡起一块姜根，说：“不过他不像普通的兽医那样使用药物。”

“不，我们通常不——我们的方法一直有些另类。我们在科学与魔法之间寻找平衡，但正是它让我们成为最好的。”Laura解释说，走向水槽接了一桶有肥皂泡沫的水，然后她把水提到金属桌前。她浸下一片大海绵，开始擦去金属检查桌上的一块黑色粘稠物体。

Stiles恶心地皱起鼻子。它闻起来令人作呕。就像腐肉。“那是什么？”

“Peter提取的毒药。”Laura说，继续擦拭干净。她看上去并不介意，这算得上说明了它并没有超出他们通常所处理的事情的界限之外。

“我本来会提议帮忙但是，你知道的。”Stiles露出厌恶的表情说。

Laura只是微笑着耸耸肩。"我已经差不多弄好了。"

“那么你们俩谁有营业执照？”Stiles好奇地问，"因为我以为Peter还在读大学，你离毕业还有不足一个月。"

Laura说：“Peter有执照。他仍然在攻读网络课程，但这仅仅是为了获得心理与教育学的学士学位。”

Stiles挑起眉毛。“我想他早早就高中毕业了。老天，你家里的每个人都是天才吗？”

Laura谦虚地耸耸肩。"我们做的不错，我想。"

Stiles突然想起Kali说的某句话。“所以我刚才在与Kali讲话，她似乎很困惑我不知道她上的什么学校。我应该早就知道吗？”

“你不。她在镇里的另一边上私立学校。当我说私立，我指的是狼人的准入率高达99%。”

“哇哦，你们有自己的私立学校——等等，如果是这样的话，为什么你还有Derek还有Cora没有？”Stiles问。

Laura脸上露出那种封闭的表情。“在我父亲去世以及Peter的家庭——”她没有说完这句话。似乎让她讲出来太难了。太痛苦。“我就是不想去，Stiles。妈妈没有反对我。她让我做决定。Cora与Derek——这么说吧，这也是因为我，我猜。他们总是尊敬我，当我去公立学校，他们也想去。所以他们这么做了。总是跟在我身后。”

Stiles将之记入心里。“但你其他的表亲是，对吗？其他的家人？因为我从没在其他地方见过他们。”

“是的，他们上私立学校。这是大部分Weres*为他们的孩子所做的偏好选择。你的成长与别人就不同，这只是——有一个全都是我们自己人的社区，所以成长，你知道的，我们的父母试图教会我们如何在我们的世界与人类的世界生存。”

“有多少私立学校？”

Laura说：“在这个郡？四所。一所从幼儿园到初中，如果他们想继续上学，还有一所高中。大学不是一个选择，因为你得在某个时候离巢，不是吗？”

Stiles皱起眉。“你说有四所，但你只提起了两所——为什么？”

“因为两所专为狼人而开，另外两所是给猫人的。”Laura澄清道，“整个国家的话，我想约摸有两百所。一百所狼人的，一百所猫人的。在这之外，其他种类的易形者，我不确定。得问Peter或是我妈妈。他们有记录这些。他们说保持对所有社区和平流畅的了解对生存很重要。哦，当我提起我妈妈，你应该知道的是Kali以为你知道是因为我妈妈实际上是我们这里两所学校，两所在纽约，两所在佛罗里达，两所在德克萨斯，两所在阿拉斯加的学校的负责人。”

“哇哦。”Stiles说，因为他没有其他好说的。这一部分程度上解释了为什么Hale一家似乎很有钱。他开始明白整个国家或是整个世界的Weres比他起初以为的要多得多。这是一个很有意思的概念。然后另一个思绪冒了出来。“之前，Kali说过某种试图吸走她小狗的痛苦的话。那是什么——你们真的可以这么做？”

Laura没有马上回答。她清除干净最后一块泥状物，将海绵扔进桶里面脏兮兮的黑水中，然后她把水在X光照明器之下的金属水槽里倒干净。她迅速洗干净手，擦干，然后走向Stiles，在他手臂上锤了一拳。

Stiles甚至还没来得及痛叫，她的手指就缠绕住他右手手腕的皮肤。他的眼睛睁大了，疼痛呈黑线在他皮肤下游走，进入Laura的皮肤。他看着她的脸轻轻畏缩了一下，然后她叹了口气。他说：“这是——哇哦。”

Laura微微笑着放开他。“相当。”她赞同说。

“不过不用演示我就可以的。”Stiles指出来，“你可以说对就是了。”

“我更喜欢演示。百闻不如一见。”Laura轻快地说。

“但这看上去会伤害你。”Stiles皱起眉说。

“与其是你，不如是我。”Laura露出一种他不明白的复杂表情说。她的手指轻轻碰触着他的。然后她用鼻子贴着他泛红的脸，发出若有所思的声音，仿佛她在他皮肤上闻到了什么。“别担心我，傻瓜。我可以承受一点点疼痛。有些苦痛是必要的。”

Stiles什么都没说。他知道她说的是对的，但他并不完全同意。而且她的靠近，她温暖的手掌托着他的脖子，她的拇指滑向他的锁骨，似乎她在寻找他皮肤之下的脉搏的样子让他有点分心。“那——那么Peter拿到学位后打算做什么？除了在这里工作以外，我是指。这是全职的吗？”他说，换了一个话题，她继续用鼻子顺着他的脸的一侧滑下，发出低低的声音。

“Peter想要像我妈妈一样。"Laura低低地说，嘴唇在他的鼻尖滑动，然后鼻子在他左耳滑动。"他希望成为我们这里两所学校的负责人。我想他的长期目标是在我妈妈退休后接管过来。与此同时，他开了这家动物诊所，直到他找到有执照的人可以接手。”她继续轻轻地说。

“你呢？”Stiles问，注意到Laura的表情骤然间变得多沉默。她拉开距离，Stiles马上感觉变冷了。在能阻止他自己之前，他本能地向她前进了一步。“毕业后你打算做什么？”

Laura没有立即回答。她退出房间，走向接待区的柜台，头痛地叹了口气靠在上面。她的前臂支在柜台边缘，百无聊赖地盯着玻璃双开门。

Stiles在她旁边坐下，他们的肩膀相碰在一起，鉴于现在她身体前倾，他们差不多是同一高度。

Laura说：“我妈妈想要我成为一个坚强的好Alpha。找到一片称之为家的领土。作为一个领导者，用与我能力相称的最富有成效的方式为狼人社会做贡献。建立我自己的pack。创建一个家庭。让Hale家引以为荣。”然后，当她继续，她说得这么轻以至于Stiles不得不注意她的每个字，因为现在气氛变沉重了。“但 **我** 想要的是搬到纽约。走在时代广场上，像迷惑的白痴一样旋转。就像他们在电影里做的那样。我想租一个蹩脚但负担得起的公寓，离我兼职做服务员的餐厅很近。刚开始我的小费肯定很低，但我会用我邪恶的外表与魅力真正挣到一些东西。哪个顾客对我态度差，我就对他们态度差，我会有一个甚至都不在乎的老板，因为他非常喜欢我。他会说我就像他从不想要的女儿。我会煮顾客们喝完会询问的咖啡，因为我知道加一点点什么东西就好了。但我很不擅长做汤和热可可，不管那有多简单。当我不为生计拼命干活好让我可以在我低廉的浴室里有充足的热水淋浴，我会外出走走，为每一部简单的剧目试唱。无疑，一开始全都是很差的剧本，我演的大部分都是背景角色，但不管怎样，我会用我自己的方式走向戏剧的食物链顶层。不久以后，就会有导演轮流问候我。我会在百老汇出名，我会抢到我梦想中的工作，那就是在《魔法坏女巫》里演Elphaba，我会一直演，直到他们用干草叉和点亮的火把把我轰下台。这就是我想要的，Stiles。”她颤抖着呼出一口气，泪水从她脸上滑落，“其他的我都不想要。”

Stiles很惊讶地看到这一面的Laura：坦诚而脆弱。她通常把一切藏在心里好像她不受这种痛苦的影响。他甚至没让自己思考，他只是把她拉近，拥抱住她。他说：“你应该哭一场，Laura。你听起来需要这么做。我发誓我不会评判你。我自己就时不时好好哭上一场。”

Laura将脸埋入他的肩膀，抽噎着笑起来。她隔着他帽衫的衣料轻声说着什么；他听不清或是听不懂的东西，他很肯定并不真正是说给他听的东西。她哭着，双肩颤抖，双膝摇晃。她紧紧抓住他的帽衫，好像她绝望而害怕，好像她不常有机会这么做。她的眼泪打湿了他的衣服，但他不在乎他肩膀上感觉到的湿痕。

Stiles抚摸着她的头发以及肩胛骨之间的位置。他的心脏在他胸口平稳地跳动，但他的眼睛有点湿润，喉咙紧锁。这是他对Laura的同情。这突然涌起的情感充满他全身，让他说：“我知道现在它看上去不是这样，但——事情会变好的。”

Laura突然摇晃了一下，仿佛她被击中了，她拉开距离。她看着他，脸颊通红，双唇也是红的，水汪汪的金色眼睛里燃烧着震惊。“什——你说什么？”

Stiles坐立不安起来，不确定地。他的脸颊开始升温，他感到全身发热。“我——我说事情会变好的。”

Laura盯着他很久，然后伸出左手捂住嘴，摇晃着她的脑袋，她同时哭着又笑着，如果你相信的话。

Stiles不知道该把它看作是好事还是坏事。在洛杉矶的时候，他没有女性朋友（除了她妈妈，当她还活着的时候），他真的无比想要做对这件事。他知道它有多复杂，Laura是狼人，潜在的Alpha，但有时候他感觉他与她有种联系，能帮助他明白她需要什么，不管她需不需要它。当Laura开始笑的呼吸不过来，伸出手将他猛拉向她，他放松地叹了一口气，用颤抖的手轻轻拍着她的背。她笑啊笑，将他越抱越紧，鼻子埋入他的右耳后，每一次她发笑，就有一阵温暖的气体喷向他的下巴一侧。

“老天，”Laura飞快咳了一下后颤巍巍地说，“你不——你不明白我有多么需要听到这句话。”

Stiles一直脸红到脚趾，开心地。他焦虑地看着她拉开距离，开始试图用她颤抖的手擦干净脸。

Laura可怜地笑了一声，听上去有点流鼻涕。“老天，我一团糟。”她说，吸了吸鼻子。

"你很美。"Stiles说，几乎是本能地，更加脸红起来。

Laura给了他一个歪着嘴的笑容，挤了挤眼睛。然后她用手背擦了擦她红透的鼻子，叹了口气。“等等。”

Stiles看着她绕过柜台，走向其中一间休息室。片刻后她回来，眼睛看上去没那么肿了，脸色也更亮。她的动作有种之前没有的轻松自如，她的姿势挺直了十倍。她看上去几乎像是一个女王，满足地光彩亮人。他努力不去想这是因为他的缘故。

Laura在他面前停下来，双手搭在他的肩膀，低下脑袋好让他们可以对视，她说：“我爸爸对我说的最后一句话是，‘我知道现在它看上去不是这样，但事情会变好的’。”

Stiles急剧吸了口气，呼吸急促起来，震惊填满了他的感官，让他眩晕，全身既热又痒。“我——我不知道为什么我——那不是——我以前甚至从没听过这句话。Laura。Laura。我怎么知道要对你说这句话？为什么我——”

Laura发出嘘嘘声使他安静，双手来回抚着他的手臂。她咯咯笑起来，但充满了真诚的同感。她说：“没事，Stiles。我爸爸常常——他也会说那样的话。它不知从哪里冒出来，他说的那些话。妈妈告诉过你他也是一个Virtue，对吗？”

Stiles无言地点头。

“这只是——这是你们领域的一部分，我想。Virtues有敏锐的洞察力，他们很敏感，当涉及到特定的情形，人，地方，等等。”Laura继续说道，“我小的时候，我爸爸买了一束黄玫瑰，把它给了我。他告诉我把它给那个漂亮的光头图书管理员，告诉她类似于你告诉我的话。他说：‘告诉她你知道现在它看上去不是这样，但事情会变好的’，我就这么做了，尽管我不明白。那个图书管理员，Mrs. Diamond，她看着我，脸上的神色我永远不会忘记，她开始流泪。她问我谁告诉我这么跟她说，我告诉她是我爸爸。后来，当她参加他的葬礼，她找到我妈妈和我，说她永远感激我爸爸的话。Stiles，她被确诊患有癌症，当化疗让她付出代价，她丈夫抛弃了她与两个孩子，我给她花，告诉她我爸爸说跟她说的话的那个晚上，她是这么消沉，她正想自杀。那句话拯救了她，她现在还活着。她拼搏，赢下了她孩子的抚养权，我爸爸促成了它，因为他知道。他有这种直觉，他听从了直觉。我想这就是你会发现你自己经常做的事。”

Stiles安静地呼出一口气，将之记入心中。 “我——我不知道我怎么了。”

“没什么好害怕的。”Laura说，奖给他一个使人消除恐惧的微笑，“它只是意味着你会为很多人做好事。在我们这个邪恶的世界里，你的善行大有用处。”

Stiles揉了揉他的发茬，什么都没说。

 “别有压力。”Laura顽皮地挤挤眼说，她转过身，身体前倾靠着柜台，期待地看着玻璃双开门。

片刻之后，一个胖乎乎的女人带着她胖乎乎的儿子提着两笼仓鼠走了进来。

“嗨，有什么可以帮到你的？”Laura说，挺直身体。

Stiles茫然地看着他们交流，但他完全就沉浸在他的思绪里。

他的脑袋是一座疑问的迷宫。

 

\---

 

Peter最终回来了，他皱了一会儿眉，打量着Laura与Stiles，仿佛他可以探测到他们之前心对心的交流。如果他有，他什么都没说，接手了Laura的工作，因为诊所开始不断有顾客带着动物上门来。

Stiles站到一边，发着短信，当Laura和Peter敢于相信他就帮忙递东西，或是基本上一无是处地看Laura和Peter工作。他们很擅长他们的工作。尤其是Peter。在与顾客交流时他警觉，礼貌，非常耐心，不管宠物主人有多大，或是他们问什么样的问题。请相信有些问题要么极度白痴，要么离奇到Stiles不得不翻白眼，摇摇头，而Laura默默笑着转过身，因为Peter用最不动声色的表情与中性的声音回答它们。

这真是了不起。一种恩赐。

大概五点左右，Peter决定是时候结束这一天的工作。他让Stiles帮Laura喂后面的笼养动物，而他开始清理他的工作台与整个检查室。

Stiles完全不介意帮Laura的忙，主要是因为所有动物（有各种不同的种类）都非常乖巧，可爱。尽管没人要求他，他大声给每一个取了中性名字。

Laura觉得这很有趣，她没说任何阻止他的话。他们在玻璃双开门前与Peter汇合，他们走向他的车，他锁好门。

Peter驶出停车场，开车路上。这次他载他们回去的时候，他和Laura没有对着车窗外喊。

Stiles仍然紧紧抓住他胸前的安全带，因为Peter是个混蛋，当他们来到通向Hale家私车道的保护林区那条路时，他觉得加速倒挡开车很有趣。尽管他没有翻车，Stiles跌跌撞撞下车的时候仍然双膝颤抖，当他们停在车库后，他给了Peter他最吓人的瞪视。

Peter只是坏笑起来，吹着口哨走向通往厨房的侧门，钥匙在他修长的食指上旋转。

Laura一只手臂圈住他肩膀，亲切地在他的耳朵上蹭了蹭她的鼻子。“振作起来，蓝色。”她说， **不** 无讽刺地，“星期天晚上是鸡翅之夜！”她在他屁股上拍了一下，飞快拉开距离，跑走了。

Stiles震惊地红透了脸，发出窒息的声音迅速抓住他的屁股，似乎在害怕如果他不保护自己，她可能会再来一下，但她看上去不像她会回来。所以他追赶着她。“你不可以就那么做，Laura！”他抱怨道。

“哦我不可以吗？”Laura欢快地用一种歌唱般的声音说，在餐桌主位Cora与Nana Hale之间坐下。

这样就只剩下另外一个位置没人坐（Derek与Peter之间的座位）。

Stiles嘟囔着坐下来，看着装有不同口味的鸡翅与薯条的篮子传来传去。

“她做了什么？”Derek问道，他倾身向前，从他的叔叔Jonah那里接受了一篮香辣鸡翅。

“哈？”Stiles问，看着一篮蜂蜜烤鸡翅从Cora手上传给她阿姨Emilia，“谁做了什么？”

Derek注意到他的注意力在哪里，他催促他的表姐Delilah把另一篮烤鸡翅递给他，但他没有立即给Stiles。他实际上把它放在Stiles够不着的地方。

Stiles发出心急难耐的声音。“什么？这是干嘛？这是什么意思？”

“我不喜欢被无视。”Derek只是咧嘴笑着说。

“这世界上的大多数人也是。”Stiles恶意地回答，也许他现在表现得像个混蛋，但他很饿，而且反正是Derek先开的头，所以，这是完全允许的。

不过不管怎样Derek并没有受到困扰。他的笑容咧得更大，变成一个坏笑，也许Stiles使劲眨眨眼，他就不会像他现在这样觉得它有多迷人了。

Stiles此刻完全是在体验饥饿错觉，就像那些在沙漠或是野外或是不管哪里迷路的人——无论如何，这令人苦恼。

Derek说：“回答我的问题。”

Stiles伸手去抢鸡翅，但Derek熟练地托着它让他抢不到。他叹了口气。“棒极了，这真是棒极了。”他安静地抱怨说，“我只是想和其他所有人一样吃东西，而你表现得很失礼。好吧，什么？ **什么** ？什么问题？我现在积极地听着。不是说我有的选。”

Derek扬起眉毛，咧嘴露出一个刻薄的笑容说：“你之前对Laura说不让她干什么。我只是想知道你什么意思。”

Stiles红了脸，将他的嘴唇紧紧闭住。他 **如此** 不想在一个满是狼人的餐厅里解释这个。他就是不。

Stiles尴尬得心脏突突跳，Derek疑惑地扬起头，若有所思地皱起眉。他瞥了一眼Laura，她正和Cora聊得起劲，他的视线回到Stiles身上。然后他又看向Laura。他说：“你做了什么，Laura？”

Laura停下她的对话，好笑地看了一眼Derek。“嗯？什么意思Der-Bear？”

Derek厌恶地沉下脸，说：“别这么喊我。你对Stiles做了什么？”

Stiles在他的座位上俯下身体，Cora好奇地打量着他们。

“哦我没做什么。”Laura快活地说，扔了几根薯条到她嘴里，“我只是给了他可爱的小屁股一个温柔的爱的轻拍。”

Stiles感到他的脸猛烈地烧了起来，Derek一言不发把那篮鸡翅推给他，看上去非常希望他一个字都没问过。这一点上Stiles与他是同一战线。他用他所剩无几的尊严把没有骨头的鸡翅塞向他嘴里，试图把这整件事从他脑袋里忘掉。

Laura只是朝他们俩都飞了一个吻，然后继续她与Cora的对话。

直到Stiles感到他因为吃了太多鸡翅而要晕过去的时候他才注意到Talia和她丈夫都不坐在他们平时坐的餐桌首位。他用手肘推了推Derek，说：“你父母在哪里？”

Derek坐直身体，瞥了一眼Stiles的嘴然后迅速调转视线，看向他面前堆起来的空篮子。“妈妈与你——与警长在外面。爸爸带Olive去了德克萨斯他父母的农场，因为他们还没见过她。”

Stiles有点失望Olive走了。他还想再多抱抱她。他很可能太喜欢这个狼宝宝了。然后他仔细想了想Derek的话。“你为什么这么说？”

“什么？”Derek紧紧皱着眉头说。他开始瞪着他面前的篮子。

Stiles在犹豫要不要问，但他继续问道：“你说‘他父母’，好像他们不是你的祖父母一样。”

Derek冷酷地撇了一下嘴，然后回答说：“他们并不真的接受我们——他们很明确地表示过他们对我们，以及我们是什么的态度。这不完全——"他突然发出沮丧的声音停下来，然后又开口说道："他们想见Olive的唯一原因是因为他们认为有可能她会是人类。就像他们一样。”

“哦。”Stiles说，为提起这个话题而感到抱歉。他轻轻皱起眉，一小串愤怒的泡泡嘶嘶地从他的内心冒起，因为Derek与Cora的缘故。他们本不必忍受来自他们爸爸自己家的心胸狭隘。

餐桌对面的Cora说：“嘿，笨蛋。你嘴上全都是酱汁。”

Stiles看了她一眼，就为了让她不快，他说：“哪里？这里吗？”他伸出舌头舔着他的嘴角左边。“也许你是说这里。”他又舔了舔右边。

Cora哼了一声，翻了个白眼，不再理他。

Derek头痛地叹了口气，但他看上去有些被逗乐了。“你能别这样吗，Stiles？”

“什么？我做了什么，Derek？”Stiles问，无辜地睁大双眼看着另一个青少年，舌头在他的下嘴唇舔来舔去。

Derek皱起他的鼻子，吹了吹气。“你个怪人。”他不情愿地好笑地说，从餐桌上抽出一张餐巾纸，用它和Stiles的嘴来了一个high five。

Stiles发出不满的声音，因为餐巾纸粘到了他的舌头，他不得不将它吐出来。“没礼貌。”他抱怨道，在餐巾纸掉到地上之前接住它。他又舔了一下它，用他自己的口水将他的嘴角边擦干净。

Derek扬起一条眉毛看着他的动作。“你是5岁小孩吗？”

“你是吗？”Stiles反击说，因为他就有那么聪明，他丢掉餐巾纸。

“漂亮的反击。”

“谢谢。Peter教我的。”

Peter停下他与Nana Hale谈到一半的对话，轻轻哼了一下，好笑地看了Stiles一眼，然后继续与他外祖母的谈话。

“不出所料。”Derek只是低低地说，“他就是那种程度的怪人。臭味相投。”

Stiles因为他的大言不惭而毛发直竖，说：“别叫我怪人。你是个怪人。”

Derek缓缓咧开嘴角哼了一声，好像他忍不住，他绝对什么都没说。

这让Stiles慌乱不解，尽管他不想承认。他感觉他只是完全错过了事情的重点。“是的，好吧。很高兴我们达成了这个认知。”

Derek露出那种使人紧张不安的笑容一直盯着他，但他点点头，好像他在迁就Stiles。

Stiles清了清嗓子，从餐桌上起身，完全就是逃到了厨房，从侧门出来。当他穿过迷宫式的车子，从打开的车库来到夜晚凉爽的空气里，他可以轻松呼吸了一点点。感觉像是对他过热的皮肤的一种慰藉。

风吹在身上的感觉很好。他戴上帽衫的帽子，走向房子后面，在那里他很高兴地找到了一个不太大的游乐场。他走向秋千架，坐在上面，不疾不徐地荡起来，抬头看着多云的夜空。他的手指伸进帽衫的衣摆处，从兜里掏出他的手机。他打电话给他爸爸，当没有人接，他留了一条短信。然后他打给Isaac。

Isaac，可以预见的是，接通电话时并没有问候他。

“嘿。”Stiles轻轻说，“你怎么样？”

Isaac什么都没说。他那里的背景音听上去非常安静。

Stiles微笑起来，说：“你 **懂的** ——我看不到你耸肩。你需要发出声音。”

另一端的Isaac移了移，叹了口气。他说：“我很好，Stiles。”

Stiles感到他的微笑变大了。“不错，Isaac。那——很不错。”他停下来想了想。然后他说：“你的生活怎么样？最近有扭坏门把手吗？”

Isaac又叹了一声。

Stiles短笑出声。“我只是在开玩笑。抱歉。我只是——不用管我。”他蹬了一下地面好让他有反冲力荡起秋千。“嘿，Isaac。你想我了吗？”

“没。”

“说谎。完全就在说谎。你崇拜我。我就是你的世界。你想念我没头没脑的喋喋不休。这可能非常讨人喜欢——嘿，你现在回家了吗？”Stiles一只手抓紧秋千上的一个链条，另一只手将手机贴在他的耳朵上。

“没。”Isaac等了几秒钟后补充说，“爸爸不喜欢我一个人待在家。”

Stiles发出被呛住的声音从秋千上掉了下来。

Isaac继续说，好像他没有注意到：“他本来打算把我放在街对面Mrs. Doyle家里，一直到他忙完工作回来，但我不想待在那里，因为它闻起来像——你不想知道的。所以我在Boyd家过夜，因为我问过了。”

Stiles坐起来，揉着他的后脑勺，直到他不再头冒金星。“伙计—— **伙计** 。”他屏息着说，“你——你这一口气说的话比我以往听到的都要多。而且—— **而且** ——你喊我爸爸叫 **你** 爸爸。这是如此——你是如此——”

Isaac又移了移，听上去有些惊慌不安，他说：“Stiles。”

“好的，好的。”Stiles说，他能判断出来Isaac不自在，“我只是觉得——这是如此——我喜欢听你说你的——说我们——这是——我们是一家人。你应该，呃，你懂的。知道我们是一家人。我肯定爸爸也是同样的感觉。我很肯定。”

Isaac什么都没说。他那头又移了移，好像他害羞得坐立不安。

“所以你和Boyd现在是哥们儿了？我感觉你们俩完全就是哥们儿。”Stiles继续说，换了个话题，“但别忘了你最重要的哥们儿是谁。”他指着他自己，“你看不到，但我完全指着我自己。”

Isaac好笑地吹了吹气。

Stiles开心地咧嘴笑起来。“你们俩今晚准备干嘛？”他问。

Isaac什么都没说。

“看不到你耸肩，伙计。”Stiles揶揄说。

Isaac叹了口气好像他认为Stiles在刁难他，说：“电影，游戏，食物。”

Stiles向自己点点头，因为他赞同。“好的，我会放你走，让你做跟Boyd在做的哥们儿的事情。晚安。”

Isaac只是发出低哼声。

“明天见，因为我明天当然会见到你们。 **而且** 我可以诚实地不带羞耻地说我想念你们，这就像——才过了两天。我变得太眷恋了。”Stiles说，对自己翻了个白眼。

Isaac在另一端明显停顿了一下。然后他安静地说：“这……不只是你。”

“抱歉，再说一遍。”Stiles眨眨眼，“这几乎听起来好像你在说——”

“你不是一个人。”Isaac清楚而坚决地说。

Stiles睁大眼睛，语无伦次。“你——”

“晚安。”Isaac挂断了电话。

Stiles放下手机，懊恼地瞪着屏幕，尽管有一股温暖的喜爱之情涌向他胸口，流至他双脚。他站起来，弹了弹身上的灰，然后将手机放进兜里。 

“BOO！”

Stiles惊慌地叫了一声，被他自己的脚绊住，整个人伴随着一声错位的咒骂摔倒在地。

Laura咯咯笑起来，正如她是一个邪恶的女人。很容易看到Cora从谁那里继承了这点。

“我恨你。”Stiles抱怨道，他滚着翻了个身躺在地上，抬眼瞪着她。

Laura一只手成杯状放在她耳朵上，说：“我听到的那是什么？你的心脏在说‘恨’与‘你’的时候跳得稍快了一些。 **啊** ，你没必要撒谎，Stiles。我们都知道实情。你崇拜我。我是你的世界。”

Stiles的脸颊变红了，因为他并不无知，她也许偷听到了他与Isaac的谈话。他悲痛地盯着天空。“如果我躺在这里——如果我就只是躺在这里——你会走开吗？”

Laura哼了一声，在他身边躺下，蜷缩在他的身体右侧，一只腿搁在他的大腿上，又将他的手臂缠在她脖子上，好让她可以舒服地躺在他肩上。“你永远摆脱不掉我，傻瓜。”

Stiles伸出手梳着她长长的头发，发质柔软得让他发出低哼声。“你完全就在scenting我，对不对？”

Laura转过她的头，咬了他一口作为回答。

“嘿， **嘿** ！ 不准咬！”Stiles谴责道 ，揪了一下她的耳朵。

Laura哼了一声，将她的鼻子贴在她咬他的那个地方，满足地发出低低的声音。

Stiles继续用手指梳她的头发 。

没过多久Cora找到了他们。她没做什么，除了轻轻皱起眉，然后她躺下，蜷缩在Stiles的另一侧，直到他被夹在她们中间。

Stiles小心地伸出手臂围住Cora的肩膀，看到她没有试图为此朝他小腹揍上一拳，他松了一口气。她实际上扭动得更近了，用她右手的手指缠绕着他的帽衫的衣摆，将她的鼻子埋入他脖子的一侧，像Laura一样轻轻哼起来。他几乎可以感觉到他自己胸口的震动。

这就好像被夹在两个柔软的不断震动的火炉之间。

Laura开始唱Katy Perry的《烟花》 ，她唱的这么好——甚至比Katy Perry本人唱得还要好。她有一把具有灵魂原味的嗓子，既有气音又沙哑。她很有天赋，Stiles毫不怀疑如果她真的想要追求她的梦想，她可以走得很远。他想要她走得远。

Cora加入进来，她不像她姐姐唱的那么好，但也相当好，调子合拍。

Stiles局促不安起来，她们戳着他身体两侧，沉默地要求他加入，直到他加入她们才停下来。

不知怎的，接下来的15分钟，他最终与他们一起唱起了流行歌，然后他们换成迪士尼歌曲，夜晚的星空下，他们彼此躺在一起。

他们正唱着《狮子王》里的《Hakuna Matata》，Peter和Derek加入了他们。

Derek对他们的表演皱起眉，走到秋千边上坐下，Laura说：“唱一首，Uncle Pete。”

Peter看上去微微被逗乐了。“当然，我什么都愿意为你，Laurie。”

Stiles撑着手肘坐起来，说：“没可能你会唱的跟Laura一样好。”

Laura哼了一声，高兴地。

Peter露出多的可怕的牙齿笑了，说：“你会惊讶的，little Stilinski。”

“证明他错了，Uncle Pete。”Cora说，她将双手枕在脑后，但确保了她的腰仍然碰触着Stiles的。

“我正有此打算，Corral。”Peter回嘴说。他清嗓子清了 **五** 分钟。

Derek嘘了一声，说：“别拖了，Uncle Pete。”

“耐心一点，Darren。”

Stiles开始觉得喊错彼此的名字是他们之间的某种内部笑话。他忍不住问道：“你们全都叫错彼此的名字是怎么回事？”

“哦是这样的。”Laura回答说，“我们有一个住在加拿大的叔祖父。他的名字是Demetrius，每个夏末他会带他的pack来这里参加 **集会**  。”

“集会？”Stiles皱起眉重复道。

“狼人版的家族团聚。家族里的每一个人都会来到我们在北加利福尼亚的土地，给彼此看看大家什么样。”Cora解释说，“最好的Hale家族团聚 。”

“这更像是狼人奥运会。”Derek苦着脸抱怨道，“好像我们应该向彼此证明谁是我们中间最好的那一个。谁拥有最好的pack。”

“Derek只是在气恼我们的表姐Amelia在赛跑上打败了他。”Cora咯咯笑着发誓说，“有一年他输了，他就咒骂说集会就是垃圾。”

Derek对她沉下脸，他的眼睛闪现出金色。

Cora窃笑起来，她自己的眼睛也燃烧起来，不惧怕地迎上他的挑战。

“不管怎样，”Laura拉长调子说，“Uncle Dee一直不开心Nana跟我们待在一起，而不是跟他及他的pack待在魁北克。所以他故意以他的方式尽力说错我们的名字，因为我们属于我妈妈的pack。”

“他一直嫉妒我姐姐。”Peter假定说，他研究着他的爪子，好像他觉得这一切很无聊，“幼稚，说真的。”

“你这么说，但这是 **你** 的主意，鼓励我们每当Uncle Dee在场的时候叫错名字。”Derek指出来，“就为了激怒他。”

Peter发出低哼声，若有所思地半眯着眼睛。“不，我不这么认为。听上去不像我会做的事。”

“这 **正是** 你会做的事，而且你也知道。”Laura会意地评论说。

“这很无聊。”Cora抱怨说，好像她受够了这场对话（不过Stiles有兴趣听更多），“唱歌， Peter。”

Peter拍了拍他的胸膛，又清了六次嗓子才开始真正献唱。

而你知道吗？

他 **唱的糟透** 了。

亲爱的 **上帝啊** ，他真的唱的糟透了。

Stiles目瞪口呆地看着Peter演唱着《小美人鱼》里Ursula的单曲《Poor, Unfortunate Soul 》。他唱的史无前例的糟糕，完全找不到调，但他用热情弥补了它。

Stiles不得不捧着他的肚子，它很痛，因为他笑的这么用力。

Laura从她眼睛里擦去欢乐的泪水，Cora几乎笑的喘不过气了。

Derek正努力不要微笑，试图尽量看上去很恼怒，因为Peter边唱边围着他绕圈，唱到某个地方还摇晃着Derek，仿佛想让他加入进来一起唱歌，或者好像他在假装Derek就是Ariel一样对待Derek。

不管怎样这非常滑稽。

非常滑稽。

 

\---

 

当大家都安顿好准备睡了，Peter把Stiles拉到一旁，走进家庭书房，说：“肉桂。”

Stiles在壁炉旁的扶手椅上坐下来，困惑地皱起眉。

“自从你提起，它已经困扰了我一整天。”Peter继续解释说，“直到现在我才意识到为什么。因为现在我意识到我和Talia去过的每一个关系到被撕碎的受害者的犯罪现场，都闻起来像肉桂。不只是受害者身上，而是整个房子里都是——Martin一家，Mahealani一家。就连当El Chupacabra与那条信息被留在那里时的你家走廊都是。”

Stiles的头脑开始转动。“你应该告诉我爸爸或者——”

“已经做了，”Peter打断他，晃了晃他的手机，“Talia说法医报告显示香豆素含量高得异常，这意味着他们被强迫喂食了肉桂。不仅仅是普通肉桂，而是西贡肉桂。整个州只有一个地方可以买到那种肉桂，一家开在进入Temescal山脉的徒步小径的越南调味品商店。”

“Peter，”Stiles说，意识到的一件事让他头晕目眩，“Peter，那是Lydia受到攻击的地方。”

“Lydia？谁是—— **啊** ，Martin家的女孩。对Bite免疫的女孩。”Peter若有所思地低低地说，他的眼皮垂下来，陷入了深思，“当地新闻报道了那起 **动物攻击** 之后，Talia一直留意着她。当她没有转变，这么说吧，我好奇了。”

Stiles瞪着Peter，判断着他的表情。“你知道不是吗？关于——她是什么？”

“是的。”Peter确认说，眼睛紧紧盯着他，好像在说他知道的不只如此。 “但这是留在以后讨论的话题。现在，我想要你告诉我你在想什么。你看起来好像想到了什么。”

“呃——哦。是的。”Stiles说，一个突然的念头从他脑海中冒了出来，“所以你说报告鉴定出高含量的香豆素，对吗？但那种东西能导致肝脏损害，这没道理。为什么有人会给他们的受害者强迫喂食这种肉桂，然后撕碎他们？”

Peter不解地扬起双眉。

“因为它是天然的气味中和剂而导致狼人不能闻到之前的气味的东西是什么？”Stiles说，连连挥动双手，好像在试图让Peter明白他早已得出的结论，“肉桂！”他说，“你知道我在预修生物课上学到的关于肉桂的知识吗？它有稀释血液的效果，因此可以促进血液循环。所以他们不止确保了像你或你姐姐这样的人不可以追踪到他们的气味，而且还想要他们的受害者尽快失血而死。这也意味着他们很可能是被立即杀死的。这个人 **完全** 明白他们在做什么，而且如何不被抓到。”

Peter不悦地绷着脸撇下嘴角。“如果我们可以追踪到这种特殊牌子的肉桂的购买情况？”

“没有用。伙计，他们唯一要做的就是付 **现金** 。这很难被追踪。”Stiles说，紧紧抓着他所坐椅子的扶手，“我们最有把握的赌注是Danny，Lydia还有Deaton。Danny在昏迷。Lydia精神错乱，不会给出任何 **不是** 可怕童谣的直接答案，Deaton需要犯罪现场的照片以便能够告诉我们任何有用的信息。我们基本束手无策，除非能把其他东西弄明白。”

Peter飞快地低声喃喃说着什么。他似乎非常烦躁不安。“好吧，我会——调查的。看看有什么容易被发现。”他没有等Stiles的回应，大步走出书房，早已经被他的思绪分心了。

Stiles并不为此责怪他。他自己也被这整件事弄得不知所措。他唯一真正要停止下来的是Lydia投进他脑海里的一张脸，以及一首没有任何意义的童谣。他叹了口气，站起来，也走出了书房。他发现他自己来到房子的三楼，Laura的房门外，他甚至还没敲门，就她面带关心的神色打开了它。

Laura无言地拖他进入她紫色主题的房间，关上了他身后的门。她的房间比Derek与Cora的都要大。她的床看上去有数英里长。墙上贴着他假定全都是她喜欢的百老汇音乐剧，以及一些像是Beyoncé和Lorde的流行歌手的海报。

Laura私人浴室门口的墙边有一张巨大的耀眼的狗床，一只藏獒躺在上面，慢慢眨着眼。灰毛狗上面的墙上贴着信笺，上面写着‘Gumdrop’。

Stiles看向Laura，说：“Gumdrop？”

Laura咧嘴一笑说：“别看着我。她以前是妈妈的狗，但我差不多抢走了她。她非常可爱。当我小的时候，每当我自己的妈妈不得不出差，她就像是我的代孕妈妈。她没有以前那么活泼了，因为她年纪差不多到了。她大部分时间都懒洋洋地躺在我这里或是Olive的房间。她爱宝宝们。”

Stiles哼了一声。“我们的某个共同点。”

Laura给了他一个被逗乐了的微笑。

Stiles继续打量她的房间。 

另一件值得注意的事是她没有电视。她只有一台电脑，两个大的电脑显示屏，几个扬声器，一个看上去很光滑的键盘与无线鼠标。在房间的另一面，她的梳妆台与一排窗户之下，有一套令人印象深刻的立体音响系统，她将她的iPod连在最上面。

扬声器发出低缓的音乐，听上去像是某个合唱团。

“Marvin Hamslic的《I Hope I Get It》 。”Laura说，回答一个他甚至没有问的问题。她脸朝下跳到她巨大的床上，继续翻阅着某本名人杂志。 “这是我的最爱之一。”

Stiles踢掉他的鞋子，爬到床上她旁边，直到他们肩膀相碰。

Laura将她的杂志拖过来好让他们都可以看清楚。接下来的十分钟，她用左手撑着下巴，指出她喜欢的名人。当她来到Kim Kardashian的全身照，她双眼放光。“啊，她的身体是 **现象级的** 。”

“我猜是。”

Laura给了他一个怀疑的眼神。“没有什么好猜的。就是。”她叹了口气，棕色眼睛回到照片上，“我不会给出……”

“任何东西。你应该 **什么都不** 给出，因为你已经辣到不能再辣了。”Stiles咕哝着说，他扯过一个Laura的枕头，将它抱在胸前，“我们普通人必须转而依靠我们的性格。”

Laura头往后仰，笑出声来。当她冷静下来，她说：“谢谢。我知道我身体修长，但有时候一个女孩想要曲线——不是你想的原因。但说回到你身上。你是我见过的第一个对Ms.Kim K耸肩的男孩。”

“她很漂亮。”Stiles承认说，“我只是——她的体形很吓人。有关我们的幻想只会是她用她 **现象级的** 身体压垮我或是让我窒息。”

Laura窃笑起来。“好吧，你喜欢什么样的女孩？”

Stiles耸耸肩。

“什么样的男孩？”

Stiles又耸耸肩。

“你甚至——这对你重要吗？”

Stiles摇头表示不。

Laura啪地合上杂志，将全部注意力给他。“我现在很感兴趣了。你约会过吗？”

“我15岁。”Stiles呻吟道，翻了个身，好让他可以抬头看着Laura的天花板，它覆盖着暗星的光芒与音乐符号。“我从没有真正浪漫地牵过某人的手。”

Laura若有所思地低哼着，低头凝视着他。

“这并不困扰我，你懂的。我——这不是我会想的事情。我的意思是，我的确会觉得有的人有多么迷人，但我——我很容易被分心。从来没有一个人可以吸引我的注意力久到让我想这会是什么样子——做浪漫的事。”Stiles小心地解释说，他非常希望她明白，因为这是他能想出的最好的解释。

Laura说：“这很酷。我肯定你会找到一个特别的人，让你想要去想浪漫的事。”

Stiles的脸颊变红了一点，他皱起他的鼻子。“请别拿我开玩笑。”

“我没有。”Laura发誓说，“这只是，有那么一刻，我以为你与我跟Isaac一样。”

Stiles感到他的眉毛扬起来。他转过头看向她，说：“你什么意思？你这话什么意思？”

“我是无性恋。”Laura只是澄清说。

“哦。”Stiles说，然后眨了眨眼，“你怎么知道Isaac也是？”

“有时候我们谈话。”Laura坦白说，“那天在超市偶遇后，我从Cora那里要到了他的号码。我可以判断出来就是了。有时候你可以，这么说吧，当你是Were，你可以判断出来。你可以知道一个人的性取向，因为至少从某个意义上来说，这是一种化学作用。他闻起来不像目前为止我见过的任何荷尔蒙缠身的青春期前的少年。当你有我这样的鼻子，我这样的脸，你大致可以意识到谁喜欢你，喜欢到什么程度。当他看着我，Isaac的气味保持中立，从不上下波动。我看得出来，他就像看着一只萤火虫。当我看其他人，我差不多也是这样。我的意思是，当然，我 **承认** 他人的美，但没有性吸引力。这讲得通吗？”

Stiles点点头，因为这讲得通。除了超自然力量之外，他从未考虑过也许Isaac会在某方面不一样。他回想起他看见他与Scott和Allison在一起的时候，他看上去有多么不舒服或是尴尬。如果Stiles不得不猜上一猜，他会说很有可能是因为Isaac能闻到他们对他的兴趣，他不知道如何面对。他真的腼腆又安静，所以Stiles能明白其中的挣扎。

Laura在他身边移了移，说：“他是个好孩子。聪明。”

“你居然让他跟你说话了？”Stiles说，他看向她，有一点点嫉妒，“有时候我不能让他说上六个词，这还得是个好日子。”

Laura耸耸肩。“这比我要好。我们主要是发短信。我只是觉得他应该有个可以交谈的人，如果他很困惑，或是担心什么事情。”

“是的。”Stiles安静地说，他为甚至感到嫉妒而内疚起来。

Laura咧开嘴戳了戳他的脸，说：“别担心，蓝色。他的确崇拜你。任何没脑子的人都看得出来。你是他最爱的傻瓜。”

Stiles红了脸，将她的手指拍掉。“好吧，我就应该是。我应该是任何人的最爱。”他开玩笑说，“我招人喜欢。”

“完全是。”Laura露出充满感情的微笑同意说。她坐起来说：“该睡觉了。”

“还很早。”Stiles轻快地指出来，因为才11点，周末的时候，除非他非常疲倦或有压力，通常他直到半夜才有睡觉的冲动。“因为家长会的关系，我们明天甚至都没有课。”他指出来。

“我知道。”Laura咂嘴说，脱掉她的衬衫，让Stiles惊讶地叫起来，抓起一个枕头蒙住他的脸，好让他可以保留Laura的矜持。“但其他每个人都还有课，这意味着早餐会是6点，一如既往，Nana会做可丽饼，我不会错过它，因为她做的可丽饼最好吃。”

“以前从没吃过可丽饼。”Stiles承认说，声音因为枕头蒙住而含糊。

“那就更有理由要洗洗睡了。好了，你现在可以看了。”Laura听上去觉得很好笑。

Stiles小心地移开枕头去看，没错，Laura的确已经换好睡衣了。他说：“我想冲个凉。”

“去吧。”Laura鼓励说，“我去给你拿睡衣。毛巾和洗簌用品都在浴室。”她光着脚走出房间。

Stiles点点头，走向浴室，稍稍停了一下拍了拍Gumdrop，她小心地闻了闻他的右手，然后舔了一下他的手背，又开始休息。

等到Stiles从Laura的淋浴间出来，很有可能闻起来像绿茶（他必须远离里面含有椰子的产品，因为他过敏），因为Laura只有那种沐浴露与洗发水。他注意到他其他的衣服都已被拿走，有一件绿色睡裤和灰色背心整齐地叠好放在水槽上。他不必用力去猜Laura可能是从谁那里借来了这些衣服。

而且哇哦，好吧，甚至还有 **内裤** 。

Stiles更喜欢穿平角内裤，但很显然Derek更喜欢三角内裤。老天，当他穿上这些衣服，他一直尴尬地红着脸。他以为穿在皮肤上会很紧，但这就像他自己的衣服一样柔软舒服。他不打算去想这一点。他将这奇特之感从他脑海中砍掉，用Laura好心留给他的牙刷刷了牙。他关掉灯，走向Laura的房间，她露出一个大大的微笑，挑了挑眉毛，拍着她旁边的位置。他好笑地吹了吹气，但走向床。

他膝盖刚贴上床边，Laura就抓住他，把他拖过去，紧紧抱在她胸前，这样他成了那个小匙*。“啊，这很不错。我有一个舒服的小小的令人想拥抱的柔软的人类。我打算叫你Squishy。”她咕咕地说，将前额贴在他的后背上。

Stiles窃笑起来，说：“你真荒谬。这完全就是《海底总动员》里的。”

“shhh。”Laura发出嘘嘘声，将他抱的更近了，“现在该睡了，Squishy。”

Stiles轻轻踢了她一下作为报复，但他最终安顿下来。Laura刚将他们的腿缠在一起，像一台小马达发动机似的满足地发出低低的声音，他就睡着了。

 

\---

 

星期一早上，Laura边在床上蹦上蹦下边唱着 **国歌** ，因为她基本上就有那么邪恶。他们分别穿好衣服，Stiles很高兴地发现他之前穿来的衣服是干净的，但闻起来像是被泡在了茉莉花里，尽管香味不那么浓。他想这肯定是一件有关Were的事情（一件有关scenting/claiming的事情）。Hale家大多数人闻起来都有茉莉花的味道（作为Alpha，Talia是主要来源），这与他们自身独特的气味轻易地混合在一起。这有点儿让Stiles感觉他属于这里，他们对待他好像他就是他们pack中的一员。他发出满足的叹息穿好衣服，咧嘴露出开心的笑容给了Gumdrop一个大拇指。

Laura从浴室出来，好笑地看了他一眼然后抓起Gumdrop空空的食物/饮水两用碗，花了片刻装满它，放在他旁边。“来吧，如果我们行动迅速，我们仍然可以避开高峰期。”

Stiles迅速系好他的帆布运动鞋，跟在她身后下了两层楼，一直来到餐厅，里面满是Hale家各种年龄各种大小的孩子们。大部分都穿着他们学校的校服：男孩们穿着红色polo衫，外面套着左胸口袋上有三曲枝标识的深蓝色运动夹克，卡其短裤，腰上系着皮带；女孩们也是一样，除了她们穿着没有腰带的格子短裙，及膝袜子配玛丽珍鞋。

他们的家长似乎都不在，Stiles不知道他们是否也许已经去工作了，因为这貌似解释的通，毕竟这是星期一。他从没见这些孩子们在大餐桌上吃过东西，他想这肯定是只在早上当大部分大人们都不在的时候才允许他们这样做。

Stiles很快发现他自己坐在餐桌中部Sabrina和Tyson之间。就像其他人一样，他们摘着可食用的水果花束，它们摆放得每个人都可以伸手摘到。他摘了一朵菠萝菊，泡在中间是樱桃的牛奶巧克力里，又拿了几片蜜瓜和哈密瓜，因为这是他的最爱。

餐桌很快就坐满了，餐厅里充斥着兴奋的聊天声，主要是他们今天在学校里要做的事。他们交换着作业本，互相打小抄，或是为蘸了白色奶油的草莓和画了笑脸的星形菠萝片而打架。

Stiles实际上被一颗原本是要扔Tyson的葡萄击中了眼睛，他正对他窃笑。

“哦，抱歉，Stiles！”Gracie（Tyson的妹妹）从桌子南端喊道，把她用来投掷葡萄的勺子放低了一点，“ **Tyson，** 这不好笑，你这蠢蛋！”

“不，很好笑。”Tyson捧腹咯咯笑着，“你的准头差死了，而你还是一只 **狼人** 。”

Gracie恼火地咆哮起来，眼睛短暂地闪现出金色，然后她恨恨地吸了吸鼻子，抬起鼻子将下巴对向他。她开始和她的表哥Clover（Stiles觉得他大概14岁）讲话，完全无视了Tyson，就算他开始朝她扔葡萄。

Tyson发出不悦的声音，但他停止了对他妹妹的骚扰，低低说了一声刻毒的道歉，Gracie给了他一个原谅的微笑。

Sabrina丢了一颗草莓在她嘴里，说：“你不用上学，这不公平，Stiles。”

Stiles眨眨眼，看着她。他说：“抱歉？如果我可以——我会的？”

Sabrina只是翻了个白眼。“不用道歉。我只是说说而已。我想睡懒觉。”

“真不幸。”Laura说，她坐在餐桌对面Derek身旁，他的脑袋蜷缩在手臂里，很可能在打瞌睡。

如果Derek在本可以睡懒觉的时候愿意这么早起来，Nana Hale想必可丽饼做的超级好吃，这个念头让Stiles高兴不已。

Laura嚼着橙子块，她的小表妹们玩着她的长头发，给她梳辫子或是把他们的学校领结别在上面。她对Sabrina说：“这么说吧，也许如果某人没有熬夜那么晚发短信给她们的梦幻男友Travis Justice……”她继续说道，“那么你很可能会有你需要的充足睡眠。Rosemary阿姨叫你的时候，你应该上床睡觉的。”

Sabrina呻吟了一声，红了脸，好像她就要死了，她伸手捂住她的耳朵。“别说这么邪恶的事情。”

“她是你妈妈。你应该听她的话。”Laura甜甜地指出来。 

“但你并不总是听你妈妈的话。”Sabrina反驳说（同样甜甜地），悻悻地交叉抱起双臂。

Laura只是耸了耸肩，于是对话结束。 

每个人都突然坐直起来，好像他们被电击了，Stiles好笑地看着他们，但这种反应很快有了解释，因为Cora与Nana Hale端着装满了各种口味的可丽饼的银色盘子离开了厨房。她们一起分给大家，Laura不得不用手肘将Derek推醒。

Cora走向餐桌右边，Nana Hale走的左边。Cora分给了Tyson，然后跳过了Stiles，分给了Sabrina。

Stiles皱起眉。“呃，Cora？”

Cora说：“你不能吃这些，笨蛋。”

Stiles的眉头皱得更深了。“为什么不？”

“哦我的天啊，她说得对。”Nana Hale从餐桌对面插话说，她正在给Laura和Derek分，“你知道的，这是最有趣的事。我总是用椰奶做可丽饼，我从没多加思考过，直到今早上帮我忙的时候Cora提起你对椰子过敏。所以我给你做了特殊的一盘。Derek，做个好孩子，帮我端出来。它们应该还在岛式柜台上。”

Derek，他的脸鼓得圆圆的，里面全是草莓奶油可丽饼，抱怨着嘟囔起来。

Nana Hale拍了一下他的后脑勺。“你要友好一点，恭敬地对待我们的客人。”

Stiles忍不住取笑说：“是的，Derek。Hale家著名的好客精神哪里去了？”

Derek吞下他嘴里的食物，从餐桌上起身，讽刺地瞪了Stiles一眼，然后他大步走向厨房。他端回来一盘撒了奶油与培根屑的花生酱香蕉可丽饼。

Stiles毫不犹豫地开吃，这几乎是他吃过的最好吃的东西，就像是 **哇哦** 。他大声重复了这种感觉。

Nana Hale面带微笑坐在桌首，说：“我把这当作是一种应当的赞美。”然后她转向坐在她身边的Cora，说：“那孩子哪里去了？Peter哪里去了？”

“Nana，他说要与他女朋友Kate去爬山之类的。”Tyson边吃边说，“但那是昨夜很晚的时候了。”

Stiles停了下来。他将叉上的可丽饼塞进他嘴里，摸上摸下找他的手机。当他找到，他给Peter发了一条短信： **当你说你在调查，我没意识到你实际上是指你要去搜查那些山脉！！！你最好一有任何发现就告诉我** 。

**:))**

Stiles对这个可以预见的回复翻了个白眼，将手机又放回口袋，专注于解决他的盘子。 

Talia从厨房走进餐厅，亲切地向她的家人问候，所有孩子全都从餐桌上兴奋地跳起来。他们围住她，吻她的手，蹭着她。她对他们露出温暖的微笑，在他们额头，或是脸颊落下亲吻，或是有爱地捏了捏他们的后颈。然后她说：“好了，小家伙们，赶快吃完。巴士马上就要到了。它可不等人。”

他们抢着回到座位上，开始仓促往嘴里塞食物。

Talia走到Nana Hale身后，俯下身接受了年老女性的吻面礼，然后她温柔地摸了摸Cora的一束头发。她走向Laura，做了同样的事，然后迅速吻了一下Derek的头，又弄乱了他的头发。她从餐桌对面向Stiles微笑着说，“准备好回家了吗？”

Stiles吞着嘴里的食物，点点头耸了耸肩。

“如果你想，我们现在可以出发。”Talia提议说，“不说是我在逼你走。我们欢迎你想待多久就待多久。”

餐桌上响起了一致同意的低语。

Stiles对他们的接纳感到非常暖心，他微笑起来。“谢谢，但我肯定我爸爸与弟弟都很想见我。改天吧。谢谢你们的招待。”

Talia只是理解地点点头。 

Stiles擦干净他的嘴，从餐桌起身。

Derek突然宣布说：“我也去。”他站起来，跟在他妈妈身后出了餐厅，穿过厨房来到车库。

Stiles花了一点时间给了Laura一个拥抱（她最大限度地利用这个拥抱，好像他们再也不会相见），然后他拥抱了Nana Hale，感谢她美味的食物。

Nana Hale只是吻了吻他的右手手背，握着它亲切地拍了拍，说：“别见外。早些回来。我们非常喜欢你。”

Stiles开心地红了脸，点点头，然后给了Cora一个短暂的拥抱，她没有回抱他，因为她正忙着给她自己弄第三盘食物，但她轻轻碰了碰他的头。他对其他人挥了挥手（他们同样热情地回应他），然后穿过厨房，走向侧门。他停了片刻，拍了拍所有狗的脑袋作别，因为他们都挤在门口，身边是装了食物与水的碗。他走向Talia的车，爬进后车座，因为Derek已经坐在了前面。 

Talia从车库里倒车，驶向车库的空地，来到私车道。她说：“Derek说他打算辅导你。”

Stiles绑着安全带，眨了眨眼。“哦是的。”

Talia只是点点头，没有再说。 

15分钟后，他们驶入私车道，将车停在他爸爸的警车后面，他们全都下了车。

Stiles迈大步飞快地走，这样他就是第一个到达门口的人，等他爸爸打开门，他朝他爸爸扑过去。

他爸爸发出柔和的声音，咯咯笑着稳住他们俩，不过他并不意外这种问候。“嗯，也很高兴见到你，儿子。”

Stiles低低说着类似的话，把他抱的更紧，然后他说服自己放手。“Isaac在哪里？”

“还在他朋友家。他明天回家。”他爸爸保证说，拍了拍他的头，然后催着他进门，好让他可以问候他身后的Talia与Derek。“我希望他没有给你们带来太多麻烦。”

Talia看上去微微被逗乐了。“哦我想没有。每个人都以他们自己的方式接纳了他。”她说，手掌落在Derek的后颈上，“这是我的宝贝。Derek。”

Derek对这个介绍做了个鬼脸，但他站直了身体，向警长伸出右手，礼貌地说：“很高兴见到你，Mr. Stilinski。”

“我也是，”他爸爸回答，握了手，“还有拜托了，叫我警长就好。在这里，大家都是朋友。”

Stiles翻了个白眼，说：“爸爸，你能停止开这个玩笑吗？它已经失去了笑点。”

“永不。”他爸爸假装严肃地发誓说。

Talia咯咯笑了，说：“Derek好心地自愿代替Paige辅导Stiles。”

提到他的前女友让Derek明显绷紧了一下，他微微皱起眉，视线降低到了地面。 

“他真勇敢。”他爸爸开玩笑说，“他的确知道Stiles会是什么样，对吗？”

“嘿！”Stiles从他身后说，“你没必要弄得好像我是一个可怕的人，他 **早已** 知道我的注意力缺失问题，爸爸。”

“只是确保而已。”他爸爸俏皮地说，举起他的双手表示他是好意，“好吧，进来，进来。”

Derek进入门口，当警长为他腾开地方，他轻轻擦过Stiles身边走向楼梯。

“尽管我想，我不能待。我得去一下我们的学校。”Talia说，“谢谢招待我儿子。我肯定他会守规矩。”她从他们背后看了Derek一眼。

Stiles转头看到Derek翻了个白眼，沉默地点点头，他将手插进兜里，就像他有时候那个悻悻不乐的青少年一样。他转过身看向Talia，她看上去很满意，如果不是觉得很好笑。

Talia伸出手，按了按Stiles的后颈，作为最后一次道别，向警长点点头，然后穿过门廊，走下台阶，走向她的车。

他爸爸走出门口，说：“我也要去工作。如果你们有什么需要，打电话给我。”

“好的。”Stiles说，有些失望，“不过你会早些回来，对不对？”

“我会及时回来吃晚餐。我还得与你和Isaac的老师开会。我希望是好消息。”他爸爸说，别有深意地看了他一眼。

Stiles无辜地露出微笑。“据我所知，这正是你会得到的。”

他爸爸翻了个白眼，走出去，说：“我会带吃的回来。也许是那家你非常喜欢的墨西哥餐馆。”

Stiles活跃起来。“别忘了带杏仁米露！”

“我知道要带什么！”

Stiles偷笑起来，看着他爸爸钻进警车，驶出车道，最后挥了挥手开走了。他关上门，上了锁，转过头想对Derek说些什么，但另一个少年不见了。他不敢置信地吹了吹气，举起手来，然后走去找他。

Derek在他的房间，走动着，打量着一切，好像他在研究，或是找出什么错误。他的手在家具，在墙面飞快地掠过。他走向衣橱，那上面有他的毛绒玩具，他好笑地哼了哼，戳了戳他的夹克运动衫，然后继续摆弄其他东西。

“你想要回你的夹克外套吗？” Stiles问，尽管他不知道为什么他会这么问。

但Derek只是耸耸肩，好像他不急于从Stiles房间的避难所取回他的东西。他只是说：“你的东西收拾得不太整洁。”

“我打算无视我能从你声调里听出来的批评。”Stiles反驳说，他坐在他的写字台，打开平板，好让他可以检查他的邮件，以防有任何他用关键词 ‘打伤/抓伤’或是 ‘动物攻击’或是‘Argent市长’订阅的当地新闻提示。前两者什么都没有，但有几篇报道概述了Argent市长打算把一个废弃的汽车制造工厂变成对社会有用的什么东西。有谈到说他作为中间人谈了一些合同，或是与生产Kind能量条的公司交易，把旧工厂变成一个经销仓库。

Stiles发出若有所思的声音，将报道传给打印机打了出来。他放下他的平板，想着Derek为什么这么安静，当他意识到为什么。他停了下来。

Derek。

Hale。

正在。

**打扫。**

他的。

房间。

“呃——你在干什——我不记得有要你打扫房间——嘿，把那个放 **下来** 。”Stiles抱怨道，从另一个少年手里抢过他的雪花玻璃球，占有性的攥在他胸前，“停止打扫我的房间。”

“我无法在这样的杂乱之中工作。你怎么可以？”Derek说，经过他的身旁 **继续** 打扫他的房间。

“我完全没有问题。我喜欢我创造的混乱。”Stiles不夸张地说。

“我不。”Derek回答，从地板上捡起Stiles的衣服，将它们叠好，“你可以要么帮忙，要么继续抱怨。不管怎样，我不会停止。”

Stiles断断续续抱怨了很长一段时间，但他最终还是帮忙，只是因为他不想撞见任何尴尬的情形，比如说Derek发现他的内裤，或是某种同样让人羞愧的东西。他们俩最终把房间全打扫干净，所有东西都恰当的放好。

Derek露出满意的表情打量着房间，然后他走向Stiles的布告板/白板。他眉头紧皱看着那些报道。

Stiles跳过去，将它翻到白板这一面。“别管它。这是呃——是的。所以看这里。”他把一支蓝色马克笔放入Derek的左手，然后坐在他的电脑椅上，双手交握在小腹，将全部注意力给他。

Derek熟练地转着手里的记号笔，好像它是鼓槌之类的东西。他说：“上一次Pai——你学到了哪里？”

Stiles没有错过Derek有意躲闪着不说Paige的名字。他小心地回答：“差不多是‘当且仅当’？蕴含式？平方根，也许是？我想是？”

Derek扬起一条眉毛。“好吧。”他拖长音调说，用记号笔若有所思地敲着他的下巴。他敲了约一分钟。然后他说：“我是这么想的。”

Stiles鼓励地点点头。

“我们应该专注于最常见的代数符号。”Derek说，揭掉记号笔的笔帽，开始罗列代数符号。他的手写非常好看。

 “你的字很好看。”Stiles大声重复说，因为很显然他的大脑想要Derek知道它在想什么。

Derek没有停下来，但是他说：“当然，谢谢。我尽我所能。”然后他写下最后一个符号，将笔帽盖上。他退后一步看着他的手写，然后看向Stiles说：“告诉我这些符合的名字。”

“这是平方根。”Stiles指出来，他的眼睛无序地跳来跳去。“那个是‘当且仅当’。我觉得那个是根数？呃——加，减，乘——是的，这是我所知的一切。”

“这不是很好。”Derek直白地说，“你应该知道所有的符合。她教了你什么？”

“就是怎么解x和其他东西。哦，我很擅长平方数，还有立方数。我想因为我最喜欢做这些。”Stiles耸耸肩说。

Derek皱起眉头。“跟我换个位置。”他指示说，将马克笔给Stiles，好让他可以坐下。当他们换好位置，他说：“关于代数你最不喜欢什么？”

“全部。”

Derek白了他一眼。“我的意思是什么似乎让你最难理解？”

“方程和公式。它会在我脑海中打转。”Stiles坦白说，“我从来得不出正确答案。”

Derek若有所思地发出低哼声，想了想。他看着白板，盯了很长一段时间，然后说：“你喜欢谜题，对吗？”

Stiles眨了眨眼。“呃，当然。我是说。没错，我喜欢把什么东西搞清楚的挑战。”

“那就把数学看作是一个谜题。实际上，解方程就像是解谜。就像谜题一样，有你可以做和不能做的事情。”Derek解释说，他懒洋洋地将椅子从一边转到另一边，“把这个写在白板上——这是你 **可以** 做的事情……”

 

\---

 

如果说Stiles以为跟Derek学习就与他跟Paige一样，他 **错了** 。 **大错特错** 。其一，他鼓励Stiles犯错，因为他相信错误会让他记住如何 **不** 再犯这类错。他把他们所做的一切都当作是某种疑案或是谜题，他问Stiles的问题比Stiles问他的还多，令人惊讶的是这很有用。它让Stiles真正去仔细思考，尽力自己去弄明白，而不是晾在那里等别人告诉他他应该怎么做，这正是Paige的做法。

Derek也非常擅于保持Stiles的注意力，不断说着 ‘那是什么，注意了，很有趣的是， **做得更好** ’来吸引他大脑里好奇的那部分， 这让Stiles存档记住他觉得有用的任何东西，就像每当他试图解谜他父亲的案件时所做的那样。Stiles发现一段时间后，他吸收信息起来没有问题，尽管它仍然处在一种零星的方式，尤其是因为Derek把它看作是危险处境，期望Stiles用提问的方式来给他答案。

他们谁都没有注意到，警长就带着晚餐回来了。

Stiles与Derek蹬蹬蹬跑下楼来到厨房，因为他们都一样饿。好吧，也许Derek比Stiles更饿，但那很有可能是因为他的狼人代谢能力之类的。

不过他爸爸有所准备。他说：“我不肯定你喜欢什么，Derek，所以我点了菜单上每样三份。”

Derek点点头，说：“谢谢，先生。我什么都吃。”但然后他皱了皱鼻子，看了装有杏仁米露的泡沫杯杯座一眼，补充说，“除了这个。”

Stiles朝他嘴里扔了一个玉米饼，哼了一声。“是因为肉桂，对吗？”他会意地问。

Derek只是动了动他的眉毛，这很奇怪，他的眉毛多么具有表现力，因为Stiles完全明白他是在说‘是的’，而不用真正说出来。他偷了一片Stiles的牛排玉米饼。

“哟！哇哦——这是不允许的。 **伙计** 。”Stiles抱怨说，防御性地护住他的食物。

“我只是在训练你的数学技能。现在你有几块玉米饼了？”Derek露出刻薄的笑容说，吞下他的食物。

他爸爸咯咯笑起来，Stiles给了他一个被出卖的表情，Derek又从他美味的玉米饼里偷了一块。

Stiles发出愤慨的声音，说：“如果有人再碰我的玉米饼，他们将会数他们还剩几根 **指头** 。”Stiles警告说，特别眯起眼睛看了Derek一眼。

“放轻松一点，儿子。”他爸爸吹了吹气，吃着鸡肉烤辣味玉米片，“还有很多。你应该更有礼貌一点。他是我们的客人。”

“ 没错。”Derek同意说，这个偷玉米饼的叛徒，“Stilinski家著名的好客精神哪里去了？”

“哦，哈。 **哈哈** 。哈。”Stiles抱怨说，声音满是嘲讽，“真聪明。”

Derek耸了耸肩，同时撇了撇嘴角， **又** 拿了一片Stiles的牛排玉米饼。他故意咬了一大口，眼睛死死看着Stiles，坏笑起来。

“你是最差劲的。”Stiles低低发誓说，脸蛋因为他甚至说不清楚的原因而烧起来。 他很可能只是真的很恼火。是的，就是这样。Derek超级恼人。他就像念咒一样对自己一遍一遍咕哝着，吃着他所剩不多的美味玉米饼。

他爸爸与Derek开始了一场关于篮球的辩论，它变成了一场诗意的讨论，直到他爸爸与Derek看着彼此，仿佛是与久违的朋友团聚了。

Stiles翻了个白眼，轻轻笑起来，摇晃着脑袋。他擦干净他的嘴，从餐桌上起身，端了两杯杏仁米露，说：“我还是让你们俩单独相处一下好了。”

他爸爸与Derek同时平平看了他一眼，于是他知道他绝对受够了。

Stiles躲进客厅里，试图看电视，但那没用，因为Derek和他爸爸挪了过来，打开了一场愚蠢的篮球比赛。大概是芝加哥公牛队对波士顿凯尔特人队。他没有留下来看，因为他完全看不进去。他更喜欢长曲棍球。

他爬楼进入他的房间，登上Skype与Scott聊天，因为偶尔当他们不聊天，感觉就像是过了很久。他们谈了谈Danny的情况（正逐渐但绝对在好转），Stiles感到他内心深处有什么蠕动发痒，好像在说他忘了什么事情，但他不知道是什么。他没有时间搞清楚是什么，因为Scott诱使他讨论起《火影忍者》的剧情发展方向，岸本计划如何结束这一系列畅销漫画集可能会意味着什么 。

不知何故，他们最终陷入了一场关于打起来谁会赢的激烈争辩。Scott说是佐助，但Stiles坚信是鸣人，无视了Scott的争论，他说如果鸣人体内没有封印九尾狐妖，他不比木叶村的其他忍者强，于是Stiles就爆炸了。

这持续了好一小时，然后他们决定各自保留不同意见，因为为了（超级棒的）虚拟人物而失去他们的友谊不值得。他们交换了他们正一起试玩的几个电游与网游的作弊代码，然后友好地道别。

Stiles打电话给Isaac ，等一接通就立即抱怨起来。“你说你今天会回家的。”他哀怨地说。

“抱歉，”Isaac安静地说，但他听起来并不真正感到抱歉。他主要听起来很是疲倦。“Boyd的妈妈想带我们去六旗游乐园，于是就去了。我们还在开车回来的路上。等我们到达比肯山，会很晚的。”

Stiles皱起眉，用他空闲的那只手揉了揉他的发茬。“好吧。等你到了Boyd家还是怎么的，给我发短信。你不发我会担心的。”

Isaac只是发出低哼声。

“晚安。”Stiles说，当Isaac在挂断前轻轻回应了一声，他微笑起来。他正要将手机拿去充电，Laura打了过来。“哈喽？”

“Chutzpah！”Laura说，听起来很恼火。

Stiles眨眨眼，转起他脚下的转椅。“什么？我应该明白那是什么意思吗？这是一种新的问候方式吗？”

Laura嗤笑了一声，说：“不，但Cora正试图让它算作一个单词。我们在玩Scrabble拼字游戏。”

Stiles理解地发出声音，将脚放在地板上好让他可以让椅子停止旋转。

Derek选择在这一刻漫步走进他的房间，好像这是他的地盘，他走向Stiles的书架，挑选着他的漫画收藏。他选择了一本《蝙蝠侠》，在Stiles的床上不客气地坐下。

Stiles对他扮了个鬼脸。“你不是应该回家吗？”

“不。你爸爸说我可以过夜。”Derek回答，懒洋洋地翻阅着漫画。

“是Derek吗？”Laura在他耳边说，早已知道了答案，“嘿，Der-Bear！已经开始想你了。Cora玩Scrabble试图作弊。”

“我没有。别这么没骨气。”Cora抱怨说。

Derek哼了一声。

Laura继续说，这次喊的是Stiles，“Cora叫我打给你，因为你会确认这合规矩。”

“什么？”

“Chutzpah。”

“哦，”Stiles说，“嗯哼。”他花了片刻时间思考。然后他说：“是的，抱歉。这合规矩。我们在预修英语课上学到过。这是意第绪语。它的意思是极端自信，或是厚颜无耻。”

“该死。”Laura慢慢咒骂。

“哈！忍了吧！”Cora大声说，“这样我又得了383分。我赢了。”

Laura开始朝Cora抱怨，Stiles没有听完整个争吵因为她中途挂断了他。

Derek又哼了一声。

Stiles将手机连上充电器，充电器连在笔记本电脑的USB接口上，他打给Kira。响第二声铃她就接听了。

“Stiles？嘿。”

Stiles偷笑起来，说：“是的，就是我。你在做什么？”

“没什么，为什么这么问？”

“所以你还记得你说你打算唱歌给我听？你应该现在这么做。”Stiles看了一眼他电脑上的时间戳。它显示的是9:27pm。这仍然是合适的时间。“来吧。当我们在我的蹦床上蹦的时候你可以表演。还是对你来说这太具有挑战性了？”

Kira开心地笑起来。“不，我完全就是唱歌与蹦床高手。”

“好吧让我们这么做。”Stiles决定说，“5分钟之后见。”他说，当她同意了，他挂断电话。他停了一下，看见手机屏幕弹出一条通知，是玩Ruzzle拼字游戏的邀请，来自Laura与Cora双方。他接受了邀请，将手机调到休眠模式，踢掉他的鞋子。他通常不喜欢穿着鞋子蹦床。他脱掉他的帽衫，将它朝Derek扔过去。

Derek露出恼火的表情将它从他脑袋上弄走。

 “你来吗？”Stiles问。

Derek皱起他的眉毛，看着他好像他是个白痴。“不。为什么我要去？”

Stiles耸耸肩，退出房间，爬下楼梯，当他看到他爸爸不在楼下（很可能早已上床之类的），他关掉所有的灯，走出后门。他跑下台阶，爬上他的蹦床。

两分钟后，Kira抱着她的吉他加入了他。

Stiles开始蹦起来，说：“好了。我洗耳恭听。用你最拿手的歌来演奏给我听。”

Kira完全就这么做了。她唱的是Birdy的《Skinny Love》，每个音都很准，不仅仅是她的歌声，吉他也是。当她唱完，Stiles确保欢呼得超级大声。 她高兴得红了脸。

“你考虑过主播YouTube视频吗？我打赌你会有很多粉丝。”Stiles肯定地说。

Kira耸了耸肩，她也蹦起来。“我妈妈不会同意的。她认为这会是对我 **真正使命** 的分心。不管那是什么意思。”

“家长很奇怪。”Stiles说。

Kira回给他另一个微笑。“你的周末过的怎么样？我注意到你不在。我的意思是——不是斯托卡那种方式但是——我只是没有见到你。不是说我在找你或是等你或是什么。哦我的天，我吓坏你了吗？”

Stiles只是爆发出一阵笑声，他越蹦越高。“不，我知道你想说什么。”

Kira脸上的红晕慢慢消退，她露出不好意思的微笑顺着睫毛看着他。

“我这个周末发生了很多事。我在我朋友家。他们中的一个甚至跟着我回家了，就像一只恼人的小狗狗。”Stiles说，咧嘴露出恶作剧的笑容，抬眼看着他的窗户。片刻之后Derek从窗户探出脑袋，瞪着他，他大声笑起来，“哦快看。就是他。我们叫他Derek。”

Kira朝他挥挥手。“嗨，Derek。我是Kira。”

Derek只是朝她敬了个礼，然后又瞪Stiles一眼，消失了。

“他看上去人很好。”Kira假定说，她走向蹦床的开口处，将她的吉他放到地上，然后蹦回Stiles身边。“我周末主要是将东西从行李中取出来。”

“哦是吗？”Stiles说，握住她的手，试图让她随他一起蹦得更高。“我爸爸和我也还没怎么将东西从行李中取出来。主要是绘画作品，但那是因为——” **妈妈** 。他没有说。他说不出。“——只是因为，”他理由不充足地补充说。

Kira点点头，但她不知道出于什么原因又红了脸。她按了按他的手，说：“这次我没有电到你。”

“嗬。”Stiles说，也意识到了这点，“你觉得这是因为我是用橡胶做的，你是用胶水做的吗？”

“而不管我说什么都会从你身上反弹，反倒会粘着我？”Kira幽默地笑着说完，“你是个呆子。”

“好吧，随你怎么说吧。但我们还握着手，按照生物学定律，你已经传染了我的呆气。”Stiles用一种模仿的严肃语气说。

“哦真的吗？”Kira笑起来，“现在我要怎么嫁人？”

“我们可以结婚。”Stiles假定说，假装被人利用般叹了口气，“想想吧。我们会是呆瓜夫妇。”

Kira猛地向后仰头，爆发出一阵令人难忘的大笑。

Stiles咧嘴一笑，看着她，对自己很满意。“你的笑声很有趣。我喜欢。”

Kira红了脸，突然绊倒了，连连晃动着手臂，抓住Stiles，直到他们俩都撞到防护网上，发出重击声跌在草地上。

Stiles呻吟着，试图爬起来，Kira也是。不知怎的，在一片骚乱中，他们最终额头撞到一起，一边发出痛叫，一边揉着痛处。

Stiles说：“老天，我们现在一团糟了。”

“最糟的。”Kira同意说，从防护网里出来。她向Stiles伸出手，当她拉他起来，她用的力气比他们料想中的都要大，导致他踩到他自己的脚，他们又稍稍踉跄了一下。她红了脸，说：“抱歉，我——我很抱歉。这太可怕了。我这么笨手笨脚的。”

“没关系。”Stiles安慰她说，“我也是。这迟早要发生。那句话怎么说的来着？”

“会出错的事总会出错*？”Kira回答说，脸上的红色消退了。

“是的，就是这句。”Stiles说，打了一个响指，“墨菲定律*。”他咯咯笑了。“这正是我在想的。你和我？”他来回指着他们，“ **完全** 想到一起去了。”

Kira露出另一个开心的笑容，躲开了视线，她将头发别至耳后，“抱歉你的防护网破了。”

Stiles搔了搔他的后脑勺，低头看着缠在一起的网。“这个嘛，这就是它的用处。如果它没在那里，我们很可能要摔断几块骨头。”他推断说。

Kira张开她的嘴想说什么，但她妈妈从她们的后门廊上出现，厉声喊了一声“Kira。”然后她用日语说了什么，听起来很像是谴责。

Kira的嘴不悦地撇起来，她看向Stiles。“我得走了。谢谢倾听我的即兴演奏，当我的护垫。”

“我是个好丈夫。”Stiles开玩笑说，看到Kira咧嘴高兴起来，他微笑道，“去吧。你妈妈在瞪着我。我想她知道了我们没经她同意就秘密结婚了。”他高声耳语说。

Kira红着脸爆发出一阵大笑，马上捂住她的嘴试图阻止她自己，然后当她妈妈用日语朝她大喊，她迅速捡起地上的吉他，磕磕碰碰地朝她家走去。

当Mrs. Yukimura眯起眼给了他一个可以融化坚冰的表情，Stiles不好意思地朝她挥挥手。他转过身，将那堆破网踢到蹦床之下，想着日后他可以骗Isaac帮他修好它，然后他大步走向台阶，进了屋。他锁上身后的门，爬上楼梯。

Derek正从浴室出来，用手背擦干他的嘴。 他说：“我找不到备用牙刷，所以我用了你的。”

Stiles的下巴掉了下来，震惊地。“你骗人！”

Derek露出狼一样的笑容，大摇大摆走进Stiles房间。

Stiles冲进浴室才发现他的牙刷是干的，但有一支他爸爸备给客人与亲属用的牙刷放在一旁。他假装他听不到Derek在另一个房间里偷笑，低低地咕哝着说某些不请自来的无礼的房客自以为他们这么有趣，但实际上他们 **并不** 。

Stiles很快刷好牙，进入他的房间，看到Derek穿着他的平角睡裤，没穿上衣在做俯卧撑。他红了脸，抱怨道：“你也太不客气了一点。在你家我可没这样。我将我礼貌的小手管的好好的。”

Derek耸耸肩，翻了个身，开始做仰卧起坐。

Stiles甚至摸不清楚这家伙的厚颜程度，他抱怨着，给他自己找睡衣。他很快换好睡衣，爬到他的床上安顿好。

不久后Derek爬上来，躺到另一侧，俯卧着，将后脑勺对着Stiles，手臂放在他脑袋后的枕头下。

Stiles叹了口气说：“你本可以把灯关掉的。”

“我是可以。”Derek疲倦地同意说。

Stiles翻了个白眼，溜下床自己关了灯。上床的路上他绊了脚，发出错位的咒骂摔倒了两次。当Derek发出轻轻的笑声，他瞪着黑暗中的另一个少年。他从他的衣橱上抓起Derek的狼，用力朝他扔过去，他没丢中，因为房间里很暗，他的眼睛还没适应。

Derek仍然发出不满的声音，好像他实际上被丢中了之类的。他捡起全部三只狼，因为它们就在他伸手可触的范围之内，他紧紧抱住它们，鼻子埋进去，好像他在找什么东西似的。 

Stiles溜回床上，好笑地看着他，然后他翻了个身（背对Derek） ，他移了移，直到他感到足够舒服，躺在那里等着入睡。

四周很安静。

Stiles听着打开的窗户外面蟋蟀的叫声，意识漂移快睡着了。

Derek决定这是完美的时间说：“想听这个世界上最棒的篮球笑话吗？”

“什么？不。”

“不管怎样我还是告诉你。”Derek决定说，“为什么你不能在丛林里做运动？”

Stiles叹了口气。“为什么？”

“因为猎豹*。”

Stiles开始笑起来，尽管这并不那么好笑，但他忍不住。“哦我的天。”他喘着气说，“我恨你。”

Derek发出低哼声，但他听起来不可思议地自得。

“认真的。你是最差劲的。”Stiles发誓说。他又笑了一会儿 ，然后平复下来。“猎豹，” 他嗤笑道，“那真是可怕。”

“你仍然笑了。”

“不。我精神失常了。”

Derek哼了一声。

“好吧，现在我要睡觉了。”Stiles宣布说，合上了眼。

 

\---

 

第二天， Stiles正上着他的代数Ⅱ（极为出色地做着小测）， 而Derek，正如他是个黑心肠的人，给他发了一条基本上就是一张猎豹图的短信。

Stiles非常不雅地哼了一声，却吸引了他的同学们的注意力，当Mrs. Cassidy谴责地瞪了他一眼，他红了脸，在他的座位上俯下身子。他给Derek回了一条短信说：

那不好笑。

**你还是笑了，对不对？**

你是最差劲的。我在小测。我的人生不需要这个。

**你就承认这是你听过的最好笑的笑话，我就不打扰你了。**

好吧。很好笑。从一个完全差劲以及古怪的角度来说。

**看吧。没那么难，不是吗？**

**现在说我是笑话之王。**

什么？没门，你个卢瑟。我现在不理你了。

Stiles关掉手机，强迫他自己专心做小测。

他试了好几次，但他设法做到了。

愚蠢的Derek以及他愚蠢的笑话。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：
> 
> *原文为bond，翻成结合有歧义，这里应该是指狼人与他们的狗之间所建立的一种类似亲情的特殊关系
> 
> *本文的时间线发生在2014年，这年八月有5个周五，周六，周日，有钱袋月之称，英文为pocketful of money
> 
> *weres，各种类人物种。
> 
> *spoon，指两人贴身搂抱着躺在一起，被抱的那个人叫little spoon，抱人的那个叫big spoon
> 
> *这里指的是墨菲定律/Murphy's Law中的这条：Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. 
> 
> *德哥的笑话：
> 
> “Why can’t you play sports in the jungle?”
> 
> “Because of the cheetahs.”


	11. doubt

天文课上，老师开始兴高采烈地讲起生活在其他星球的可能性，或者甚至是控制那些可以维持生命的星球的几率，如果地球无法再提供天然资源的话。这是他老师每周二都要讲的东西，Stiles很享受这悠闲的讲课，因为他可以专注于其他功课，等他回家的时候他可以写完大部分作业。

在做预修生物课与代数II的活页练习题，或是在笔记本边缘涂鸦着三曲枝与三叶结的期间，他给Derek发着短信，他仍然非常可笑地洋洋自得于他能够每秒发送猎豹图给Stiles一百万次，并仍然让他发笑的事实。Stiles正想威胁他如果他不停下来，他会把Derek的号码设为黑名单，这时候Peter给他发了一条短信：

**你知道你是如何正在寻找某个东西？:))**

**然后你发现了其他东西？:))**

**但这仍然是你在寻找的另外的东西？:))**

请解释一下。

**好吧。:))**

**关于我们小小的肉桂怪物的事情。:))**

**我撞进了死胡同，尽管追踪了环绕山脉以及商店的 **整条** 小径。:))**

**但仍然有好消息。:))**

**我找到了人鱼窝。:))**

**我找到了他们。:))**

**他们一直待在Santa Ana河。:))**

**但他们中有一些叛逆的少年离家出走了。:))**

这就是你当初为什么问我有关人鱼的事？你遇到了那些“叛逆少年”还是怎么着？

**不是实体形态。:))**

**但他们没有他们想象中的那么小心。:))**

**我想他们有一些在我家族的河里露营。你记得那条河。:))**

呃，没错？

**嗯，我想说的是这窝人鱼已经在这里打转很长一段时间了，他们以灵视力而闻名。:))**

**他们也许能帮助我们解决问题。:))**

让我猜一猜，我们必须先帮助他们解决问题。

**你总是比大多数人要聪明得多。:))**

**他们可能对我们帮助很大。:))**

**你只需要帮助我追踪到一些他们的孩子，不过，要记住到这个时候他们也许已经施用了他们所需的魔法，以便他们能够在陆地上行走。:))**

哦棒极了。所以基本上起初算简单的现在只是变难了二十倍。

**我相信你。:))**

别。我从没答应要帮忙。

**但你会的。:))**

可以协商。完全可以协商。

**如果你这么说。:))**

**星期四我会回来。:))**

**Kate** **与我决定逗留久一点。:))**

**如果有任何新的发展，记得通知我，不管是失踪的人鱼还是肉桂怪物。:))**

**还有注意安全。如果你让任何人伤害你，而我离得太远对此无能为力，我会摇晃你直到入睡。:))**

伙计！什么鬼？这不是你试图表明你有一副好心肠时该说的话！

**谁说我有了？ :))**

Stiles翻了个白眼，摇了摇头，然后将手机放回兜里。他试图跟上老师所讲的内容，但他的心思已经远离了他。

老天，这就是他现在的生活。

 

\---

 

Laura又来这一套了。午餐时她在分发舞会竞选传单。

Stiles只能好笑地看着她，他与Kira端着他们的盘子走向他们的老地方。Derek与Cora早已面对面坐在那里，正为冰沙而作斗争。

Laura穿着部落风格的紫色印花连身衣，鸦黑色的长发垂在肩后。她也化了妆，不是说她需要化妆，但Stiles见过她使用这种策略，在之前主题精神周她竞选返校日皇后的时候。

当他走到他们的餐桌，Cora伸出手，拽着他坐到她旁边的空位上，这使得Kira不得不坐到Derek旁边。

Stiles轻轻拍掉Cora的手，说：“Kira，你已经见过了Derek，鉴于昨晚他从我的窗户伸出他的大脑袋，而且今早和我们一起上的学。这是Cora。我们最爱的多刺仙人掌。”

奇怪的是，Cora并没有因为这个介绍而瞪他。她靠近Stiles直到他们的身体相碰，一边紧紧盯着Kira，好像她在试图表明什么奇怪的立场。

Kira红了脸，目光在他们之间游移。“我——很高兴见到你，Cora。Stiles已经告诉过我如此——”她似乎在寻找一个恰当的词语，“——关于你的事情。”她笨拙地补充说，局促不安起来。 

Cora露出轻轻的坏笑扬起头，她将右手臂搭在Stiles肩上。“哦真的吗？他几乎没对我说起过关于你的任何事。”她轻快地回答。 

Derek吃着咖喱玉米片，哼了一声，好像他完全明白Cora在试图做什么，他什么都没说，看着整个事情发展。

Stiles瞪了他一下，因为他预料到Cora会有敌意，但他没万万没想到会是这样。她将左手放在他大腿上，整个人挂在他身上好像她无法撑着她自己。他说：“呃，是的，我还没找到机会告诉你们Kira有多棒。”

Kira一下子露出了笑容。

Cora沉下脸，放在Stiles腿上那只手抽动起来，好像她在试图不露出爪子。

Stiles蠕动了一下，小心地把她的手推开，这完全没有用，因为她的手最终 **又** 放到了之前的位置。“呃，Cora——你有什么话想告诉我吗？”他问。

Cora用一副纯良的脸色看着他，从他肩上抬起她的手臂摸着他的左耳侧边。“我只是，你知道的，想你，我猜。”她说。 

Kira的微笑变小了一点点。她低下头，戳着她的沙拉。

Stiles翻了个白眼。“我一小时前还见过你。”他指出来。 

Cora耸了耸肩，终于开始吃起来，给Stiles空间以便呼吸并消化她的奇怪行为。出于某个原因，她看上去非常自得地满意，他没错过她瞥了Kira几眼。

Stiles看向Derek寻求解释，但他只是耸耸肩坏笑起来。Stiles叹了口气，放弃了。不管怎样，他太饿了。 

两架军用喷气式飞机发出轰隆声从他们头顶飞过。

Stiles将鸡肉条放进他小杯装的番茄酱里蘸了蘸，说：“他们肯定是在拉练之类的。今天我已经看见这些飞机至少六次了。”

Derek又耸了耸肩，Cora抬起头，好像她在等着亲自看一看。

Kira只是继续戳着她的沙拉，好像她完全不打算吃。

Stiles关心地皱起眉，他用脚碰了碰她的脚，直到她抬起头。“你想要我的冰沙吗？你没有拿冰沙。”他说，因为他留意到了。 

Kira微笑了一下，点点头接受了。她顺着睫毛看了一眼Cora，一直咧嘴笑着。 

Cora看上去准备把她的塑料叉子掰成两截。 

Stiles不明白这种紧张关系从何而来。Cora没理由不喜欢Kira。

Derek偷了几根Stiles的薯条，因为他自己的吃完了。他说：“你数学课上做的小测。你觉得你考的怎么样？”

Stiles将餐盘推到另一个少年够不着的地方。“我需要你停止吃我的食物，不然我不跟你说话了。”他警告道。然后他说：“这一次，我觉得我考得很不错，我通常不会这么有自信。”

Derek满意地露出微笑，那一瞬间美好得让Stiles有一点点分心了。他说：“你想什么时候去教导主任的办公室，好让我们正式定下来？”

Stiles耸耸肩，当他确保Derek无法再拿到他的薯条，他又开始吃他的鸡肉条。“我们可以午餐结束后去。”他假定说。

Derek点点头，继续喝他的冰沙。根据他嘴唇的颜色判断，很明显他喝的是酸苹果味的。

那两架军用飞机发出轰隆声从头顶飞过，Stiles看着它们盘旋着，直到再次从眼前消失。他皱起眉，内心深处有某种东西困扰着他，几乎像是一种深刻的警觉。这差不多有一种似曾相识的感觉。

Kira将他的注意力吸引走，说：“所以，有这样一部电影。”

Stiles看向她，点点头表示他有在听。

Kira看上去有点紧张。“我只是——电影有Christina Ricci在里面，好像是历史片之类的。她好像是斧头杀人犯之类的——网上的评价似乎很好——不过我不能确保。你知道这种类型的电影，它不计成败，而且她已经很久没演过戏了。或者说也许是我没怎么听说过她的其他档期之类的，但我觉得如果它们不错，肯定值得一提——”

“你可以说重点吗？”Cora粗暴地打断她，Stiles警告性地用手肘推了她一下。

Kira红了脸，清了清嗓子。“是的，这个——我想也许，你知道的，如果你想，Stiles——我们可以，呃，去吗？一起？”

Stiles没有立即回答。他在想他这周得做的事情。首先，有关于人鱼的事。其次，他爸爸还得给他那些照片，好让他可以给Deaton，问他有关事态的信息。再有就是班级旅行，因为他们的预修生物课，他与Cora这周六要去芝加哥。他甚至还没告诉他爸爸。再加上他想在离开小镇前再去看望Lydia一次，只是看看她过得怎么样。他有时候很担心。

他的沉默让Kira坐立不安起来，她说：“没关系，如果你不想——”

“不，不。”Stiles赶紧安慰道，“抱歉，我只是在想事情。我——这周我有很多事要做。”

Kira看上去好像在尽力掩饰她的失望。

Stiles特别注意补充说：“但下周我有空，如果你，呃，还想去？”

Kira振作起来，点了点头。

Cora说：“我也有段时间没看过电影了。我为什么不一起去呢？”

Kira抿住双唇，似乎在尽力让她的表情保持中立。 

Derek哼了一声，说：“我不认为这个邀请是给你的。”

Cora瞪着他。“她不介意我去。”她将目光转向Kira。“是吗，Kira。我是说，这又不是一次 **约会** 之类的。”

Kira发出被呛住的声音，脸色烧起来，说：“不。不。是的，你完全应该来。我会——三人成伴*，就像他们说的。好的，我现在得走了。”她端起托盘，逃走了。

Stiles皱着眉看着她磕磕碰碰地走远。一丝防卫性的气愤从他胸口升起，缠绕成一团恼怒。他看着试图尽可能面无表情地看着他的Cora。“别。”他说，“别这样对她，好吗？我明白你——你不怎么喜欢人，或是说任何事，或者说你用特定的方式对待交往圈之外的人，但她人很好，又有趣，又可爱，我喜欢她。她不值得被你带刺的个性所伤害。”

Cora撅起她的嘴，她看上去也很气愤。“我在帮 **你** 的忙，笨蛋。你真的以为她只是想——你以为什么？算了。我会扮演 **好心的小人儿** ，让它在你面前爆炸。”她把头发往肩后一拨，它击中了Stiles的脸。“不过别指望我喜欢她，因为那不是我。我不拍人马屁。”

“我没指望你做什么。”Stiles只是回答，几乎不加掩饰他的沮丧，因为他完全不是这个意思，“我没要你成为你不想成为的人。我没要——我 **永远** 不会要你改变。我只是要你不要像对待垃圾一样对我的朋友，说真的，本不应该是我 **要求** 你礼貌的，Cora。”他说，然后收拾好他的东西，走开了，因为他不想说任何他也许之后会后悔的话。当他丢掉餐盘的时候他的手在颤抖，他不得不将它们塞进兜里。

Derek追上他。他没有说什么，Stiles很感激这点，因为他不想交谈。

他们一起走向主办公楼，在教导主任办公室前的长凳上坐下。他们等了一会儿才见到Victoria，因为她早已有一长列人在等着她。这可能与这一学年快要结束有关。但当他们见到她，这个过程很快。她没问太多Paige发生了什么的问题，一部分原因可能是她似乎在赶时间，极其忙碌。

Stiles与Derek签了新的辅导条约，这就完事了。他们退出主办公楼，开始慢悠悠地穿过（现在空着的）大厅。走到楼梯间的时候，Derek抓住他的手肘，好让他们可以在那里停下来。 

Stiles挑起眉头，期待地看着他。

Derek说：“Cora并不太复杂。”

“好吧， **我** 知道。”Stiles疑惑地皱起眉说。他现在比之前平静了许多，对于他们之间小小的争吵，他更多的是担心，而不是愤怒。

“听着，我这么说不仅仅是因为我是她哥哥。”Derek澄清道，将Stiles拉得更近，好像他想让这场对话保持私密性，尽管他们差不多是大厅里仅有的两个人，“她喜欢你。她基本不为我们家族以外的人费心。她就有那么有选择性。她一直还没有磨去棱角，而且她从最不歉意的程度上来说很自私。因此，别指望她为表现得对你有占有欲而道歉。”

Stiles头痛地叹了口气，坐立不安起来，Derek的话除了让他感到疲惫，好像被拉伸得太紧之外没什么作用。“是啊，我从没想过她会。”他安静地说。

“她不会。”Derek确认说，“但你对她说的话是对的。有时候她需要有人提醒她用那种态度对待所有人是不对的。妈妈有时候尽她所能，Laura与我也试图批评她。有时候Peter会说点什么。她是个难相处的女孩，但她人不坏。”

Stiles摇了摇头。“我没觉得她人坏。我喜欢Cora有棱角。但Kira——她跟我很像。当我刚搬到这里——它只是，你总是很难交到朋友。或是很难不去感觉好像你在惹每个遇见的人讨厌，因为你像肿痛的拇指般突兀不自然。”

Derek扬起他的头。“你觉得你突兀？”

“有一点儿？是的？我不知道，这只是——我很不喜欢这种感觉。”Stiles承认说，试图不在Derek探究式的目光下坐立不安。“我——我们能不讨论我吗？我们在讨论你妹妹，以及她可能吓走了我很久以来的最好邻居之一？”

Derek看上去被逗乐了。“哦是的。Peter告诉了我关于食尸鬼的事。”

“他不该这么做的。”Stiles抱怨道，“比起听我的倒霉事，你有更有意义的事情要做。”

“我觉得这很有趣。”Derek承认说，当Stiles瞪着他，他笑了。“我开玩笑的。”

“我们讨论过这一点。你不有趣。”Stiles抱怨道，将Derek的手拨开，“现在，我们要去上课还是我们要——”

“ **Bilinski** ！原来你在这里！”

Derek与Stiles都回过头，看到Finstock教练迈着大步朝他们走来。

Finstock说：“听着，今晚的比赛我需要你来。我不得不让你上场因为我们有三个队员得了某种叫稀释性低钠血症之类的奇怪流感，我不清楚。他们的父母跟我说时我差不多还处在半睡半醒的状态。”他眯起眼睛看着Derek，打量着他，“你不在我的队里对不对？老天，我真的应该留意这些事情。”

Derek摇摇头说：“长曲棍球不是我的菜。我在篮球队。”

“没错。”Finstock恍然大悟地说，露出热心的笑容握了握Derek的手，“春假前的那场比赛我看了，我得说你打的该死的不错。”

Derek坏笑起来。“这个嘛，谢谢你这么说。我尽我所能。”

Stiles翻了个白眼。

“你知道的，如果你厌恶了那片室内球场，你可以来我们室外球场试试。我们会很高兴有你在球队。”Finstock说，他放开Derek的手，好让他可以用甩手的方式拍了一只手在Stiles的肩膀上，“我不能假装说我不需要。”

“谢谢恭维，不过就像我说的，我对长曲棍球没多大兴趣。”Derek带着完全不真诚的歉意耸耸肩，重申道，“既然你这么好心到看我的比赛，为什么我不去看看你们的呢？”

“或者你可以不看。”Stiles提议说，因为他有种感觉他这么说不怀好意。他这么提议是表现得无礼地有趣，很可能是为了看Stiles有多逊。

Derek无视了他，但他的笑容变大了，这只是 **证实** 了Stiles的猜测。“我从没看过一场长曲棍球，但我想是时候看看它什么样了。”

“拜托要来。这是一种令人兴奋的运动。没有得到太多赞誉。”Finstock说，然后看向Stiles，“看在上苍的份上，Bilinski。请别迟到。”说完他就走了。

Stiles看了Derek一眼，说：“你不是真的要来对吧？”

Derek挺直身体，他只比Stiles高一英寸，但他好好利用了这一点，露出一个狼一样的笑容。“这听起来几乎像是你不想我去， **Bilinski** 。”

“那是因为我就不想。我真的不想。我完全不打算委婉。”Stiles诚实地回答，“我今晚会摔很多次跤。我很久很久没有训练过了。也许我现在应该打电话给医院。叫他们准备好担架。”

Derek哼了一声。“你知道的，最重要的事情是：自信是关键。”

“别试图在这件事上做我的Yoda。”Stiles低低地说，交叉抱起双臂，“如果其他球员压着我跑过去，自信就什么都不是。”

“如果你担心这一点，为什么你究竟还会加入球队？”Derek有些无奈地问。 

“那是——别管了，别注意我。这只是我的神经在说话。”Stiles叹息着理论说，“但说真的，你今晚打算去？”

“是的，但只是因为你不想我去。”Derek露出刻薄的笑容坦白说，“Laura与我甚至会为你做个标牌之类的。你知道的，真正展现我们的支持。”

“难以置信。”Stiles喃喃地说，平平看了Derek一眼，“你只是享受跟我捣乱的乐趣，对不对？”

Derek只是耸耸肩，又同时撇了撇他的嘴角。然后他说：“待会见。”

“待会见。”Stiles回应道，他看着另一个少年大步穿过大厅，消失在转角处。他向他的储物柜走去，嘴角若有所思地拧起来。他正要输入组合密码，一种寒意袭上他的脊柱，让他挺直身体，他转过头，正好看到Argent市长穿过大厅，两侧伴着Garret与Violet。

他们经过他的时候全都看着他，这感觉好像他在用某种怪异的慢动作看着这一切的发生，他们全都同步地慢慢露出坏笑，看着他好像他们知道某些他不知道的事。他们的眼睛与他的感觉相连的那一刻，他感到它似乎持续了一个世纪，因为当他们眼睛里带着黑暗的野心慢慢经过他身边，一切都死寂般安静。

他们继续朝主办公楼的方向走去，脸上仍然带着那种坏笑，步履绝不蹒跚，他们最终转开视线，这个世界的声音再次涌来，打破了那无声静止的短暂一刻。

Stiles看着他们消失在主办公楼，某种冰冷的感觉渗入他的骨髓，他的直觉警觉地刺痛起来。

他不知道他们是怎么一回事。

但他知道这绝非好事。

 

\---

 

放学的时候Stiles找了找Kira，但她哪里都找不到。他有种不妙的感觉，她可能因为午餐的事情而在躲着他。他给她发了几条短信表达歉意，然后骑上单车去他弟弟的学校。

Isaac与Boyd等在校门口。事情是他们甚至都没在聊天或是看着对方。他们坐在路旁，肩并着肩，手放在他们膝盖后。他们看上去满足于就那么安静地坐着，让世界继续在他们身边转动。

Stiles觉得好奇，但他不觉得这奇怪。他很高兴Isaac找到了Boyd这样的朋友——一个可以在各种意义上与之相处的人。他在他们面前停下，说：“嘿，Boyd。我假设你在试图偷走我弟弟，这么做公平吗？”

“是的，我觉得这么假设很公平而且很准确，因为这就是我在试图做的事。” Boyd露出讽刺的微笑说。

“哦。”Stiles笑起来，“好吧，至少你很诚实。”

Boyd站起来，拍了拍他的手，“嘿，伙计。我只在做我自己。”他带着假装的真诚说，放开了彼此的手，“不过，你怎么了？今晚有什么计划吗？”

“长曲棍球比赛。”Stiles坦白说，耸了耸肩，“除此之外，没有计划。”

Boyd若有所思地发出低哼声，Erica穿着紧的不像话的尼龙裙朝他们骑过来。她说：“怎么了，clits*？”

Isaac坐立不安起来，皱起眉看向相反的方向。

Stiles做了个鬼脸，说：“嘿，Erica。一如既往地迷人。”

Erica行了个屈膝礼，一边竖起两个中指，然后伸进她的乳沟，夹出一根烟和一个打火机。“不过说真的。告诉我你们今晚有计划，因为我不想与Jackson及剩下的人出去玩。都是败兴的家伙。他们只想去医院。”

“是的，但重点是有朋友在医院的人会出于关心想去看望他们。”Boyd解释说，不满地看了Erica一眼，“我不知道你为什么行为可疑，但你需要记住你也是与Lydia和Danny一起长大的。”

Erica的大拇指轻轻弹了一下她的金属打火机，点燃她的香烟，深深吸了一口。“ **长大了，Vernon** 。”她回答说，“我们都是这样。一起长大。我没有与Lydia交换过卫生棉条，也绝对没有他妈的与Danny交换过化妆的建议。”她甜甜地笑着，香烟无力地挂在她樱桃红的两片嘴唇之间，她轻拍着Boyd的脸，“相信我，甜心。如果是你躺在病床上，全身是伤绑着绷带，”她说，手顺着他的脖子来到他宽厚的胸膛，“我会立即扮演护理人员。”她挤挤眼说完，从嘴唇间摘下香烟抖掉一些烟灰。

“你知道这样你会被开除的，对吗？”Stiles指出来。

Erica耸了耸肩好像她不在乎，她可能真不在乎。“让我们去游乐中心。有几个欠我哥哥货钱的小丑在那里，我要套现。加上我爸爸最近很奇怪，所以我不想就回家。”她吸了吸鼻子，又抽了一口烟。她看上去被什么困扰着，并且焦虑不安，如果她总是焦躁不安地动来动去，手指在香烟上抽搐着表明了什么的话。她看上去就像是咖啡因吸食过多还没怎么清醒过来。

“我就算了。”Boyd说，走向Isaac。他们短暂地谈了几句，做了个他们自己的握手动作，Boyd借握手的力量将Isaac拉起来，他们交换了一个咧嘴笑容。然后他回头说道，“我打算与Jackson去医院。他每天都去看Danny，还有Lydia，你知道的，我不想他一个人，因为Scott去了Allison与她妈妈家吃晚饭。”

Erica只是又吸了吸鼻子，弹了弹她的香烟，焦虑地扫视着停车场。

Stiles看着她，感到不得不说，“我想我就不去了。打游戏也许对我的神经有好处。”

Boyd点点头。“我很肯定你今晚表现会不错。Jackson说当你用心时你没那么糟糕。也许我们随后会路过看一下。”他假定说。他走向他的单车，推了Erica一下。“别让她把你扯进什么麻烦之中。”他警告说。

Erica嗤笑一声，露出一个漂亮的微笑，但笑容里有某种锋利。“我？麻烦？我不觉得那有可能。”她俏皮地说。

“是的是的。你最好别因为什么傻事被逮捕。别搀和进你家里的混乱之中。不值得。”Boyd劝道，他骑上单车，驶向医院的方向。

Erica扔掉她的香烟，用高跟鞋将它踩成碎渣，然后看向Stiles。“那么。就只有你和我了。”然后她看向Isaac，他仍然看着Boyd消失的方向，“还有沉默先生，我想。”

“他的名字是Isaac。”Stiles说，有些不悦起来。在这里他试图做个好朋友，看看她到底怎么了。她看上去好像需要有个说话的人，因为对Stiles来说，好吧，她感觉有点不对劲，他想知道为什么。“如果我们打算去游乐中心，我们现在就应该出发了。我晚上有一场比赛，所以我们只有两个小时。”

Erica耸耸肩，但她走过去取她的单车，骑上去，懒洋洋地蹬着。

Stiles骑向Isaac，说：“嘿。你准备走了吗？”

Isaac看着他，然后露出一种难以读懂的神情看向Erica缩小的背影。他安静地说（好像他觉得她会听见），“我不喜欢她。”

Stiles哼了一声。“我不觉得有人喜欢。但她也没那么坏。”他假定说。

Isaac摇了摇头。“她——她感觉不对劲。”

Stiles想了想，说：“是的，我基本上也注意到了这一点。”

Isaac的眉头皱得更深了，他继续盯着她。

Stiles轻轻推了推他。“去拿你的单车。”

Isaac轻轻呼出一口气，然后取了单车，骑上去。

五分钟后他们仨来到了商业区的中心。人行道就跟行车道一样繁忙，全是人群，有的单身一人，有的与朋友一起，有的与家人一起。阳光倾泻在他们身上，照在商店的橱窗，汽车的挡风玻璃，以及任何闪亮的金属东西上。

游乐中心外面站着一个无家可归的男人，他的脚定植在标示为残疾人士保留的空位的路旁，脏兮兮的手指抓着一块上面写有‘ **上帝已死！怪物活着！** ’的凹凸不平的硬纸板。他看上去并不是很老，但他的眼圈周围有古铜色的，突出的皱纹。他的皮肤上是结块的污迹与灰尘，好像他一直在清理烟囱似的。他的头发就像是盐与胡椒的野鸟巢，但他的衣服一尘不染。

最让Stiles觉得突兀的是他的红色绸缎上衣。它看上去全新而富有光泽，每次有行人匆匆经过他身边，他便舞动着身体大声叫喊着激情的布道，衣服会随之皱起来。

“恶人将至！”男人发誓说，尽管嘴巴干裂，嘴唇还是微微泛起泡沫，“为你的孩子祈祷，但他们早已经死了！他们会被拖至黑暗之中。保护好你的房子！他们会把活的你带走，让你变成他们！祈祷！上帝死了，但要祈祷！”

Erica一个急刹车，导致Stiles与Isaac也停下来。她脸上露出一个邪恶的微笑，说：“啊，这里。看到没？这就是我要找的人。”

Stiles没时间问她什么意思，因为她将单车丢到一旁，大步朝无家可归的男人走去，就像一个带有某种目的的女孩。

Erica喊道：“哟，Frank！你这个该死的混蛋！你一直躲在哪里？”

那两架军用喷气式飞机发出尖锐的声音的从头顶飞过，好像它们离得更近了。

叫Frank的男人睁着恐惧的眼睛看着Erica，他匆匆蹒跚着想逃，这是一个错误，因为他最终脸朝下摔倒在残疾人士停车位的地面上。

“不，不，Frank，”Erica冷静地训斥道，她大步走过去，好让她可以踩着他的喉咙不让他起来，“不要那样。”

Frank发出窒息的声音，他在她脚下扭动着身体，好像他无法逃脱。

“你欠Ricky与Carter的钱在哪里？你很幸运是我在找你算账。Ricky与Carter？”Erica摇了摇头，“就不会这么体贴了。你现在就正吐出被打落的牙齿了，Frank。或是不管你还剩下的什么东西。但老实说，这很公平不是吗？我们没预先收钱就给了你两磅我们最好的货，而你就是这么回报我们的？拜托，Frank。你知道这他妈行不通的。”

“求你了！求你了！”Frank喘息着说，他狂乱地看着饶有兴趣地观看但似乎没有意图要干涉的聚集人群。有的人甚至拿出了手机开始录像。“看在上帝——别只是站在那里不动！别拍了，做点什么！她会杀掉我的——啊！”

Erica用高跟鞋鞋跟折磨着他的喉咙，从兜里掏出打火机。她露出坏笑点亮它又熄灭掉。“你身上的外衣不错，Frank。如果它发生了什么，而你还 **穿着** 它，那可真是可惜。”

Frank发出高分贝的哀鸣声，掏出兜里所有的钱。

Erica松开脚，吹了吹气，看着他爬起来，跑走了。她收好钱，放进兜里，人群现在分散了，因为好戏已经完了。她花了片刻拧开她当作项链戴着的十字架的顶端，用食指轻蘸了一些可疑的白色粉末，然后将它放在鼻孔下，用力吸了吸，颤抖着迅速眨了眨眼。她皱了皱鼻子，将十字架的盖子盖好。

Stiles大步走向她，说：“说真的，Erica。这见鬼的是怎么回事？”

“公事。”Erica只是又吸了吸鼻子说，然后皱了皱鼻子。之前似乎像是咖啡因吸食过多的事情现在变得很明确了：毒X品。“什么？你不喜欢我处理它的方式？我应该更礼貌一点吗？想要给我关于客户服务的指点。”她嗤笑着说，“你需要放松。没人会因为一个十三岁的女孩踢倒一个无家可归的人而报警的。我只是为这些小镇的混蛋们提供了一点饭后的谈资。”

“如果他们觉得你与你的家庭在贩X毒，他们会报警的。”Stiles低低地嘶声说。

Erica朝他慢慢眨着眼，然后给了他一个笑意甚至没有到达到她棕色眼睛的笑容。“所以呢？你现在在评判我？我听到的是警长的儿子的威胁？相信我，混蛋。你不想试一试。我哥哥与我做什么是我们自己的事，明白吗？不是我们所有人都有美好的家庭与关爱的父母，所以操你的。我不需要另一个假装的朋友出于某种道德感的义务而同我打交道。而且是的，我知道这是你同我来这里的唯一原因，因为你为我感到难过，就像Scott和Allison和他们剩下的人一样。操你的，操他们的。”

“Erica，”Stiles伸出手碰她，但她避开了。

“别。”Erica警告说，“别他妈碰我。永远别碰我。”她眼睛里迅速升起泪水，“你不知道为了生存我得做什么。你不知道，因为当你与你的模范家庭温暖而舒适地坐着，我得不断竭力摆脱我爸爸，每天晚上他喝得醉醺醺地回到家，满身是血。所以去吧，去告诉你爸爸我家里在贩毒，还是去做不管他妈的你觉得你必须做的事，但你要知道如果我不这么做我现在就快饿死了。我会像乞丐一样以大街为生。我们得做我们必须做的事。”

Stiles震惊地凝视着她。

“是的，没错。这就是你想听的，不是吗？你想听这整个该死的悲惨故事好让你可以做一个乐善好施的人，借我你的肩膀让我哭出几滴眼泪，好让你可以继续，感到自己做了好事。好吧猜猜怎么着？我不需要它，我不需要你。我不需要你们任何人为我提供他妈的帮助。”Erica说，她的睫毛膏花了，她看上去非常破碎，“操你的。”她轻声说，猛冲过他身旁去取她的单车，骑走了。

Stiles看着她走开，无心拦下她。他仍然瞠目结舌。他想要帮助Erica——想要做一个朋友。他试图做一个倾听的人，但现在他很肯定这永远不够。她带刺的话就像一桶冰，突然之间，站在停车位中间，剩下的世界不受干扰地从他身边流逝，他感到如此裸露与愚蠢。

他从没感到这么不确定。

Isaac抓着他，引着他骑上单车，他们一起安静地回家。

Stiles的大脑出于自动运作的状态。有某种不确定性之类的不祥之感就像厚重的泡沫一样在他肋骨间扩张。

整个回家的路上它都留在他体内，甚至是更长时间。

 

\---

 

与对手学校的比赛进行得一点都不妙。他们就要输了，不仅因为缺少技术好的球员，而且因为Finstock教练蠢到让Stiles让守门员站在门柱边上。

Stiles还没扑中过一个球，这只让他早已苦涩的心情更加苦涩。他的球衣缠在身上很不对劲，头盔下的他流着汗，因为球场的灯光似乎刺目地明亮而热。更不用说观众的眼睛了。感觉他们看着他好像他们知道他不知道他在做什么。他钉鞋下的草皮感觉太软太滑，仿佛他会像流沙一样沉下去。他的胸膛发紧，太紧了，好像他的心脏没有足够的空间跳动。手套下的他的手掌全都汗湿了，他的眼睛因为他自己汗水中的盐分而刺痛。他不安地移动着，看着其他球员跑动，追着球，追着彼此，从来没有成功跑到任何一方来进球。

中场休息的喇叭终于吹响，就像是解脱。

Stiles双手紧握住球棍扭转着，他走向Finstock教练，他正沮丧地扁着嘴吹着他的黑色哨子招手示意他们靠近。他在写字板上重重敲击做出指示，那上面有一幅新的比赛示意图。Stiles几乎没注意听他讲。他感到发痒，感到不安。他只想洗个久久的热水澡，爬上床。

“——老天的 **份上** ，Bilinski。请睁大你的眼睛，接住那该死的球。我们现在一分落后，但让我们别给他们机会。”Finstock教练吼叫着，瞪着他们所有人。

Stiles只是与其他人一起点点头，然后他们全都散去，拿毛巾或是拿水或是拿佳得乐。他揭掉头盔，用毛巾敷住他的额头，看向看台。

Jackson，Isaac和Boyd坐在第三排，他们向他点点头，又挥了挥手，Stiles不那么热情地回应了他们。

Laura与Derek坐在顶层的右边，就跟承诺的那样，他们举着一条大横幅，上面写着‘Stilinski是我们的王！’。他们朝他挥着手，Laura给了他一个大大的鼓励笑容，Derek只是咧嘴微微笑了。

Stiles只是也向他们挥挥手，感觉像是被强迫的。

他爸爸，他坐在第一排，关切地皱起眉向他挥手示意他过去。

Stiles走过去，甚至都没费心假装他开心。

“你怎么样，孩子？”他爸爸问，当Stiles走的足够近，他拍了一下他的肩膀。

Stiles只是耸耸肩。他不想说话。

他爸爸看上去更担心了。“Stiles——怎么了？”

Stiles摇头，又耸了耸肩。他真的不想说话。他只想回家。

他爸爸想必从他的神情看出了这点，他张开嘴，无疑正要提议带他回家，但表示比赛开始的喇叭打断了他。

Finstock教练催促他上场，所以Stiles戴上他的头盔，准备回去。

他爸爸抓住他的手腕，阻止了他，他看着他的眼睛说：“你可以离开的，要是你觉得不舒服。”

Stiles冻结住。那是——那是他妈妈经常说的话。

“儿子。”他爸爸拖长音调说。他在小心措辞。“你不欠他们什么。什么都不欠。我们以前谈论过——以你自己为先没什么好自责的。”

Stiles感到热流从他眼角聚集。 

“如果你想离开，我会带你走。没有问题。去他们的。”他爸爸说，将额头抵住Stiles的头盔，“明白吗，Stiles？你没必要留下来。”

Stiles紧紧抿住唇，用力抱住他爸爸。

“我为你感到骄傲。”他爸爸继续说，“如果你不想上场，那就不上场。这是你的选择，Stiles。总是你的选择，也是你的感觉。你自己的。别让其他人让你因为怎么决定与他们相处而感到内疚。”

Stiles微笑起来，深深吸了一口气，然后呼出来。他终于感觉舒服到可以呼吸。他松开手，说：“谢谢，爸爸。我觉得——我 **知道** 我需要听到这些话。”

他爸爸点点头，满怀爱意地轻轻拍了拍他的头盔。“你做的棒极了。”他保证说。

Stiles点点头，挺直身体，摆脱掉所有负面情绪，然后他慢跑回球场去守门。他爸爸温暖的话有点儿像是庇护了他，除了被爱他什么都感觉不到，之前的内疚感消释成某种可以受得住的东西。当他再次站在门框里，他感到没那么渺小了，他用眼睛追踪着所有球员的动作，准备也愿意这次试上一试。

Stiles永远都无法解释清楚当对方一名强壮的球员冲过球场跑向他，庞大的身体用粗体写着决然，他的手不知怎的就知道要怎么做。他瞠目结舌地站在那里，差点儿冻结住，再清楚不过他就要搞砸了，但他发现他自己猛地闪向左侧从半空中捞过冲向门柱一角的球。但是，圣洁的 **上帝** 啊，他接住了球。

Stiles接住了可能会是对手球队的制胜球，渐渐响起的掌声及时让他从震惊中回归，准备好他自己，他的队友们热情地将他围住，发出雷鸣般的欢呼声将他抬上天。但Stiles正看着他爸爸，他正无比自豪地为他欢呼，这让Stiles心里涌起一股满足与喜悦感。

当他双脚落地，他从队友们的包围中挣脱出来，他们还一直拍着他的后背与肩膀。他一路磕磕碰碰地跑向他爸爸，他爸爸张开双臂迎接了他。他说：“爸爸， **爸爸** ！我——爸爸，你看到了吗？哦我的天， **爸爸** 。”

“我知道，我知道。”他爸爸回答，将他抱得更紧，他的声音里交织着开心与骄傲。“这真是了不起。震惊了我。”

Stiles挣脱开，急切地蹦上蹦下。他现在浑身是劲，他完全不知道要做什么，但他不在乎。这是他的美妙时刻。这是他要永远铭记的一刻，因为他做到了他从来不觉得他可以做到的事，至少他还没读高三或高四的时候做不到的事，但他做到了，这感觉如此之好。

Jackson，Isaac与Boyd从看台上下来向他祝贺。

他爸爸告辞，保证说他会在车里等他，当他准备好走，他给了Stiles一个只有他看得到的转瞬即逝的笑容，然后与Isaac离开了。

Jackson其实看上去深为震撼，但当然他是这么表达的：“看起来我花在你身上的时间还是得到了回报。”

Boyd推了他一下，摇了摇头。

“什么？”Jackson说，看上去一如既往地毫无歉意。但然后他的神情变郑重了。“Danny会说你一直有这样的潜力之类的蠢话。但是，你知道的。我肯定你会告诉他这一切，当他——你知道的。”

Stiles点点头。他完全理解Jackson想说什么，但另一个少年处理起感情来就跟婴儿被强迫吞下糖浆药汁一样。他说：“谢谢。”

Jackson点点头，然后示意Boyd跟着他。“改天让我们一起训练一次，Stilinski。不能让你一直偷懒。”他露出一个自得的坏笑说，然后与Boyd离开。

Boyd说：“祝贺你，伙计。干得不错。”

Stiles看着他们离开，转过身看到Derek与Laura正走过来。他给了他们一个谦虚的微笑。他说：“你们觉得怎么样？”

“这很有趣，至少可以说。”Derek咧嘴笑道，他耸了耸肩，“还是不感兴趣。但你的表现鼓舞人心。”

Stiles翻了个白眼。“没想着你会感兴趣，但我想这差不多是我能从一个篮球狂热粉嘴里听到的最大赞誉了。”

Laura哼了一声，捏了捏Stiles的脸蛋。“别介意Derek。当事不关己的时候他懒得搭理。我觉得你棒极了！接球的那最后一下？完美。”她夸奖说。

Stiles的笑容变大了，他拍掉她的手。“是的。这是如此——谢谢。”他低下头，然后说：“不错的……横幅？”

“你喜欢吗？”Laura说，将它举到视线高，“Derek帮我做的。全程一直抱怨说闪光粉掉进了他的头发和鞋里，但你知道的，他是个作秀女王所以我把他赶出去了。”

Derek发出受伤被冒犯的声音。

Stiles暗暗笑了。“这个嘛，我很感激你们的用心。”他戳着标语，一些闪光粉掉了下来，他补充说：“不过，我真的是在讽刺。”

“我完全是个哈迷。我甚至不会否认。”Laura模仿着严肃的口气坦白说，“不过下次我会做文化衫。真正展现我的支持。”

“呃，你没必要这么做。”Stiles好笑地皱起眉说，“认真的。请不要这样做，Laura。”

“你说什么？一打衬衫？全是蓝色？缀上水钻？我不知道，这是很夸张的订单，不过没关系。”Laura说，因为她就有这么荒谬。

Stiles笑起来，轻轻推了她一下。“好吧，这一点都不酷。首先，我知道你听到了我的话，因为你有超级好的听力，其次，如果你制作了任何与你刚才的描述所类似的衬衫，我会离开这里永不回头。我听说夏威夷的最低工资很不健康。”

“哦，多么可爱的威胁。”Laura挤挤眼柔声说，“好吧。我就适度一点，就像是，做独特而少量的衬衫。就给家人与好友穿。”

“别做衬衫。”Stiles恳求道，试图严肃起来，但他笑的这么用力这几乎不可能，“拜托，Laura。酷一点。别。”

“什么？但我打算做lite-brite那种在黑暗中发光并且有那个变种人小孩，那本会是你的衬衫。”Laura戏弄地说，当Stiles笑起来，她的微笑也变大了。她看向Derek，说：“我只是真的不明白他怎么会不想要那个。”

“这么艳俗可憎的东西？”Derek反驳说，假装露出一副思考的模样，“他显然不知道他失去的是什么。”

“对吧？显然是。”Laura赞同道。

Stiles窃笑起来，摇了摇头。“好吧，我受够了这场对话。我得走了，我爸爸还在等我。拜拜。请别做衬衫之类的事。拜。”

Laura将他拉进一个为时稍长的拥抱（但Stiles并不介意），当他抱怨她的指关节碾磨他的头顶，她放开了他。在放开之前，她刮了刮他的鼻子。她朝看台上某个她的啦啦队友招招手，然后爬上看台与她交谈。

Derek扬起他的头，说：“你看上去比之前好。”

Stiles眨了眨眼，懵了，说：“那是什么意思？”

Derek耸耸肩。“之前你看上去好像有什么不开心。Laura和我都注意到了，不过她不想提。不过我就直接的多，所以，我提了起来。”他说，厚着脸皮扬起双眉。

Stiles吹了吹气，不好意思地揉了揉他的后脑勺。“是的，我——之前我被有人对我说的话给弄迷糊了。这就像是——你知道的，当你怀着最好的意图试图弄清楚什么事情，结果它却在眼前爆炸开来？”他放下手，叹了口气，“是的，这个嘛，我差不多经历了这么一刻，它真的让我很沮丧。我基本上——它就真的让我很困惑。”

Derek交叉抱起双臂，目光在Stiles脸上逡巡，好像他在找什么似的。“人不可能做对所有事情。”他假定说，但他这么说的样子让它听上去几乎非常深刻，“有时候好坏你都要承受，我想。持保留态度，诸如此类的。”

Stiles感到他的嘴角好笑地扬起来。“这很深刻，伙计。”

Derek翻了个白眼。“这点你比我好。我以为也许我会尽力说些能够引起共鸣的话。我不知道。我们是朋友，朋友们对彼此说有意义的东西。”

“有意义的东西。”Stiles露出不加掩饰的欢乐表情重复说，“没错。”

Derek发出头痛的叹气声。

“好吧，抱歉。这只是——谢谢。那是——很有用？也许，我不知道，我们可以试试看。”Stiles幽默地咧嘴笑道，“而且这种感情是相互的，关于朋友的东西，我想。我都不知道我们决定成为朋友了。”

“我们有一个心照不宣的契约，你分辨不出来吗？”Derek陈述说，给了Stiles一个最不动声色的表情。

“并不是，说真的。我还没原谅你玉米片的事情，所以……”Stiles说，做出一副‘你能怎么办呢？’的样子耸耸肩，但从Derek又翻了个白眼的表情他可以判断另一个少年知道他在开玩笑，“好吧，但我真的得走了。我想我会再见到你——当我们见到彼此。你明天想辅导我数学吗？”

Derek看起来似乎被逗乐了。“当然。不过要在第一节课之前。放学后我有篮球训练。”

“还有优先顺序。”Stiles哼了一声，开始倒退着走，“再见。”

“再见。”Derek回他道，跑向看台去找他姐姐 。

Stiles没费心去看他们，看台现在几乎已经空了，只有少数几个人逗留。他快步走向停车场，他爸爸与Isaac正等在发出低低轰鸣声的警车里，前后车灯就算在高高的路灯下的光晕里也明亮地闪烁着。

Stiles觉得没之前那么热了，但与夜晚潮湿而闷热的空气相比，溜进Isaac旁边的后车座，感受着车载空调那股强劲而急速的气流，这对他来说仍然是个解脱。

Isaac靠在他那边的车门上，抬头看着车窗外，好像他在试图数星星，因为外面没有任何特别有趣的事情在上演。

他爸爸挂好档位，他们驶出弯道回家。他说：“这场比赛真不错。”

“你这么觉得吗？”Stiles问，突然再次为他所取得的成就而感到有点眩晕。他咧着嘴在他的座位上坐立不安，他爸爸从后视镜里瞥了他一眼。“我以为我一上场就会吐的。”

他爸爸若有所思地发出低哼声，眼睛注视着路面。“赛前紧张症。”他推定说，“发生在我们多数人身上。我以前踢足球的时候也一直这样，但是老天啊，那似乎像是很久以前了。”

Stiles哼了一声。“你没那么老。”

“够老了。”他爸爸争辩说，“你想在哪里停一下吃东西吗？”

“我们还有剩菜。”Stiles指出来，因为他们的确还有。比赛前的傍晚时分，他与Isaac做了一道金枪鱼砂锅。Isaac吃了三盘，Stiles那时候心情太差都没怎么取笑他。他继续说：“我们没必要停下来。”

“那好。”他爸爸说，“如果你想这样。”

Stiles躺回座位里，让沉默渗入他爸爸广播的叽喳声里。“爸爸，你会怎么做，如果——如果你知道某人有麻烦，你想要帮忙，但他们却不想你帮忙？”

他爸爸在一个红灯前停下来，说：“这个问题有点复杂。取决于他们陷入了什么样的麻烦之中。如果是眼前的，你基本上想立即处理好它。如果是别的，嗯，有时候如果他们不想被帮助，你无法帮助他人。你只是得一直让他们知道当他们需要，你乐于帮助。为什么这么问？”

“没什么，我，呃，”Stiles说，小心地措辞，“我有一个朋友认识这样一个朋友，他们家里与毒X品有干系。”

Isaac露出会意的表情瞥眼看着他。

他爸爸从后视镜里锐利地看着他。“Stiles，如果有人卖毒X品给你或是——”

“爸爸。”Stiles说，连连晃动双手，“我没有——不是这样。我只是有这样一个朋友，他认识一个我觉得可能有麻烦的朋友，但我不想让情况变得更糟。”

他爸爸泄气了一点。当红灯变绿，他开动车子。“你知道有匿名提示这种事，对吗？你可以告诉我足够的信息而不必告诉我所有一切，我看看我能做些什么。这怎么样？”

Stiles疯狂地点头，告诉他关于Erica的事，他讲得很简短，因为不知什么原因，这整件事似乎让Isaac不舒服。

也许这戳到了他的痛心事。

他爸爸保证说会谨慎调查它，这让Stiles对这整件事感觉好了一些。

他们回到家，他爸爸将警车停在私车道上，他们全都爬出来。

Stiles惊讶但开心地看到Kira抱着她的吉他坐在她家前门廊的台阶上。他告诉Isaac与他爸爸先进屋不用等他，他很快就回来，忽略了他爸爸怀疑的目光，他来回看着Kira与Stiles，似乎在尽力看懂这是什么情况。不过他没发表意见，跟着Isaac进了屋。

Stiles穿过草坪，走向Kira，但被花园水管绊了脚，伴随着一声错位的咒骂。他跳起来，尴尬地红了脸，Kira轻轻笑了，他在台阶底下站好，而她还坐在中间的台阶上。他说：“之前的事我很抱歉。”

“没关系。”Kira轻轻耸耸肩说，“我的意思是这并非没关系，但，你知道的——放学后Cora走近我，拖着我去了冰淇淋店，然后用各种问题拷问我。她买了单，所以——尽管她没道歉，我想这是她表达歉意的方式。”

Stiles笑了一下，揉了揉他的后颈。“没错，这听起来像Cora。”他假定说，“她是一个——很难搞懂的难相处的女孩。”

“我注意到了。”Kira只是说，“她不那么坏。”

“是的。她真的不坏。”Stiles安静地赞同道，“我们——我们没事了对吗？你与我？我只是不想让你以为我——认可那种， **那种** 行为。”

Kira皱起眉头。

“我只是——我不想这件事让我们的友情变质，如果——你真的很酷，我不想让你以为我与混蛋们一起玩，我有点儿是在这么做，但请相信他们是拥有纯金之心的混蛋。”Stiles保证说。

Kira咧嘴一笑，说：“我们没事，Stiles。你身上有一种好品质，我觉得它让你对你交往的人有很好的直觉。Cora是——是有些那什么。但你很好—— **我们** 很好。”

“酷。”Stiles说，但他忍不住注意到不知什么原因，她似乎还是有些低沉。“你确定吗？因为——”

“我又与我妈妈吵了一架。”Kira解释说，打消了他的担忧，“我只是——不用担心。”她头痛地叹了口气。“那个女人让我心累。”

Stiles发出同情的声音。“好吧，呃——下周你还想去看那部电影吗？我还有兴趣，如果你想看，我们完全不必带Cora一起，如果你不想。”

Kira发出安静的笑声，无声地点点头。

“好的。”Stiles说，“好吧我想就是这样了。下周看电影，不带Cora。”

Kira微笑起来，低下目光看着她的吉他，她漫不经心地弹了片刻，然后拍了一只手在上面使之安静，她说：“比赛怎么样？我很抱歉错过了它。”

“没关系。比赛——它是——”Stiles用双手做了一个难以领会的动作，Kira笑了起来，“就只是，你知道的？”他握起一个拳头，击在他张开的手掌上，又做了个动作。“就像这样。但更好。比我期望的要好，至少。”

“棒极了。真是太棒了。”Kira诚恳地说。她扬起一个喜爱的微笑，然后咬着她嘴唇的一角，说：“我要进去了。明天见。”

Stiles点点头，看着她进屋，然后他朝他家走去，用力驱散一群似乎总是喜欢围在他家附近的萤火虫。他锁上身后的门，躲进浴室，脱掉他的球衣，爬进花洒的热流下。他让热水洒遍他全身，好让他可以呼吸着它，当他全身通红，开始感到头晕目眩，他将水温调低。

一个半小时后他爬出来，全身湿淋淋红通通，但干干净净。他在腰间围了一条浴巾，收拾好他的脏衣服走向他的房间。当他进了房间，他将衣服全部丢进他的洗衣篮，然后换上睡衣。他注意到他的床上无辜地躺着一个马尼拉纸信封，上面贴着一张写有他爸爸凌乱又潦草字迹的便利贴： **这些是我不引起任何怀疑能搞到的 **最多的** 照片。别让我后悔这件事。谨慎使用。**

Stiles将信封塞进他的背包，关掉灯，然后在床上安顿好，计划着第二天把这些照片送过去。 

那个晚上他梦到了一片满是黑水的汹涌大海。

 

\---

 

星期三的大早上，离上课还有两个小时，Stiles在Isaac的学校放下他吃早餐，然后骑往镇中心，用他与Derek约好在学校图书馆碰面前的空余时间去见Deaton。

Stiles到达的时候Deaton似乎正在给他的书架补货，他们短暂地交换了问候，然后他把信封递过去。他说：“如果我想抓住一条人鱼之类的——我应该怎么做？”

Deaton扬起双眉，他拿着信封来到玻璃柜台，站在另一侧。“那会取决于他们是什么形态。”

“这个嘛，比如说他们做了十足Ariel的事情，用全新的双腿在陆地上行走。”Stiles说，双手做了个并不完全跟他的话相搭配的动作，“然后呢？”

“也取决于他们来自哪里。”Deaton说。

“山脉？”Stiles说，不确定这是否有用。 

“啊。我明白了。那么你不需要用人鱼来指代他们，因为化成人形后他们变成了宁芙*，”Deaton澄清道，“希腊神话会告诉你，他们是著名的美丽生物，但内心诡诈自私，喜欢吸引注意。他们依靠三件事来维持人形：肉欲，放纵与音乐。”

“听起来像是典型的高中派对。”Stiles开玩笑说。

不过Deaton看上去并不觉得那么好笑，他说：“没错。”

Stile眨了眨眼。“等等——你不会是说——”

“没错。”Deaton重复道，“宁芙很容易现身于派对，正如你聪明地所说的，更可能是一个高中或是大学派对。”

Stiles长长呼出一口气，摸出他的手机。“Peter会喜欢这个的。”他喃喃地说，给年长的男人发短信。“谢谢。”

“我的荣幸。”Deaton只是回答说，“我会仔细研究这些照片，然后告诉你我有什么发现。”

Stiles点点头，轻轻挥了挥手，离开店子。他跨上单车骑往学校。到学校后他锁好单车，注意到并没有多少学生或老师在，这可以理解，因为仍然还早。他走进去，往图书馆走。

Derek坐在角落里，懒洋洋地在他的笔记本上涂鸦着什么，长腿伸出了桌子底下。

Stiles走过去，在他对面坐下，将他的背包丢在Derek背包旁边的地板上。他说：“所以你经常收到派对的邀请。”

Derek眨眨眼坐直了，在此过程中他的脚碰到了Stiles的脚，但他并没有为此道歉，他扬起一边眉毛。“是的。当然。”

Stiles点点头，手指敲击着桌面，随意问道：“你最近有收到邀请吗，或者听说过前不久举行的派对？”

Derek平静地看了他很久，然后扬起头，回答说：“你想知道这个干什么？”

“我不知道你什么意思。”Stiles说，无辜地睁大双眼，“这只是一个朋友问另一个朋友有关他们的社交生活，因为所说的朋友对拥有同样的美好生活感兴趣，如果不是更多。”

Derek慢慢向前倾身，前臂倚靠在桌上，说：“你知道你不能对一个狼人撒谎，对吧？”

Stiles红了脸，挣扎了一会然后憋出一句：“我没——好吧，该死的，我是。Peter要我找某些人鱼或是宁芙或是什么的，而既然你是 **你** ，我想你知道派对这类的东西。”

“派对之类的东西。”Derek平平地重复说，怀疑地看了Stiles一眼，“我为什么会知道？”

“你的脸——你有——你很受欢迎。”Stiles挣扎着解释，“为什么你 **不会** 知道？”

Derek哼了一声，靠回座位，他脸上又露出了那种愚蠢的自得的咧嘴笑容，在毫无理由惹恼Stiles这点上从不会失败。他说：“我觉得你不着一词给了我三种不同的称赞。”

Stiles翻了个白眼，默默数到五才说：“好吧，既然我们好好地满足了你的自我——你可以帮我了吗？”

“这个嘛，”Derek说，再次倾身向前，“上周六晚上，某个叫Greenburg的新生在大家都以为是他家的湖边小屋开了个派对。结果他只是强行闯入了那个地方，但不管怎样，他邀请了很多人参加，包括我的一些队友。我想你的队友也去了。很多人最终得了某种叫稀释性低钠血症的病。你知道有关这个的流言正四处传播。也许你的人鱼与此有关。”

“哦我的天。”Stiles说，他恍然大悟，“稀释性低钠血症。”

Derek皱起双眉，挑起眉头，疑惑地摇了摇头。

“稀释性低钠血症！”Stiles重复道，连连晃动双手，“又叫做 **水中毒** 。”

对此Derek扬起头。“我猜这只是证实了它，那么。”他假定说。

Stiles开始翻找他的手机，当他找到，他给Peter发了另一条他的发现的短信。他说：“好吧，最后一件事。你知道还会举行什么派对吗？”

“我听说镇子另一端会举行一个大学派对。”Derek耸耸肩说，“如果你需要，我可以打听更多细节。”

“我需要。我 **如此** 需要。”Stiles确认说，把手机放好，“好的，这个谈够了。让我们来做数学。Mrs. Cassidy分发了这沓学习资料，好让我们可以准备期末考，顺便说一句，我很害怕期末考。”

Derek哼了一声。“给我看看就是了，我们会找到办法的。”

Stiles从他的背包里挖出那叠厚厚的学习资料，砰地一声放在另一个少年面前。他认真地把注意力投给Derek，期间意识渐渐偏离了那么一会，但Derek把他拖了回来，将他温暖的手指按在他左手手腕的压痛点上，一边问他有针对性的问题，Stiles出于真正的兴趣或是信心没有办法只好回答。

不过有时候当Derek因为Stiles每次做对或是回答对什么而露出坦诚而肆意的骄傲微笑，他的思路会出轨。

Stiles感到某种轻柔，泡沫似的东西在他腹内膨胀，就像厚厚的肥皂泡沫在他内心发痒，但因为它如此迟钝，令人费解，这种感觉对他而言是全新的，他只是做了当他不能完全应对或是消化的时候一直做的事。

他把它压下去——就像一直， **一直** 下去，直到它下到很深，所能达到的最远的地方，然后他固执地无视了它。

 

\---

 

很显然Stiles与Cora仍然处于不理睬的阶段，如果她在他们共同的课堂上全程忽视他，并且在午餐时躲避他的样子是任何暗示的话。

这没什么。完全没什么。他不是做错的那个。

Cora可以想要多少空间就要多少，以便她克服过来。

Stiles帮助Laura分发饼干来转移他的注意力，饼干上用糖霜画着她低下视线时的笑脸。 

Kira是个输得起的人，她也加入进来。

当他注意到人群更倾向于围着她而不是他自己，Stiles感到的只是有趣。

这很有可能是因为她极具杀伤力的微笑和她活泼的态度。

两架军用直升机发出响亮的声音飞过头顶。

Stiles在额头上方搭起一只手遮住刺眼的阳光，试图追踪飞机。它们呼啸而过，他没有追踪到。

一个脸上有雀斑穿着吊带的高二女生露出害羞的微笑走向他，从他的托盘里拿走一块饼干。

Stiles低低地说，“为Laura投票。” 然后抬头看向天空。

六分钟后，那两架直升机再次盘旋飞过。

 

\---

 

放学后，Stiles带Isaac去了艾兴之屋，但他确保问他是否真的对此没问题。

现在，坐在被藤蔓覆盖的铁门前的单车上，Stiles再次问道，“你确定你进去没事？”

Isaac耸耸肩，拉扯着一棵缠绕着某根生锈的铁门栏杆的柔软野草。

“说真的，Isaac。如果你不想进去，我理解。”Stiles安慰说，“我只是——这地方令人毛骨悚然，我试图尽量考虑周全一点，我不想有什么会触发你——”

Isaac突然挺直身体，他看上去很沮丧，好像他从美梦中被唤醒了。他恼怒地扁起嘴，说：“不要做假设。”

Stiles几乎是张嘴盯着他。

Isaac泄了气，转开视线。“我知道你不是故意的。但——有时候你做出有关我经历了什么的这种假设，这……我知道我告诉你的不够多到让你明白，所以这有一部分是我的错。但我只是求你不要好像……好像我随时会碎一样对待我。如果我觉得自己面对不了，我不会在这里的。”他继续说道，“别做假设，好吗？”

“好的。”是Stiles的迅速回答，因为他不想让自己像个傻瓜，而且他真的不应该做假设。“抱歉。”

Isaac点了点头，这件事就此结束。

Stiles推开门，他们一起走向人行道，踏上龟裂的台阶，来到上面锁好单车。他们进去，在前台签好名，等着Ms. Morrell。

“这边来。”Ms. Morrell说，她冷静地看着Isaac与Stiles，然后转过身，大步走向大厅。她没有带他们来到楼梯间，而是来到通往庭院的双开门。 

庭院是坐落在此地心脏处的一个封闭场所。整洁好看的灌木丛，树木，草坪很显然有专人修剪照顾。这种整洁与正无秩序在游荡的病人形成极大的反差，他们茫然地走动着，向他们自己，亦或是对彼此嘟囔着令人费解的声音与对话。这仍然不协调，因为据声音判断，两个彼此交谈的病人通常有不同的回应，这看起来好像他们只是在进行两种不同的对话。

今天天气没那么阴，午后的阳光明亮地从天空泻下来，让一切越发明亮，越不协调。

庭院远处有一座很大的喷泉，Lydia坐在对面樱花树下的石凳上。她穿着象牙色露肩连身衣，草莓金的头发像卷曲的瀑布一样洒在她白皙的肩膀上，那顶黑色鸟脊葬礼面纱别在她头发上。她赤着双脚，但脚趾甲正如她的手指甲一样都涂着深紫红色。

Stiles在Lydia右边的空位上坐下来，Isaac沿着喷泉边缘走着，水光反射在他布满伤疤的脸上。Stiles不知道他是否在看着喷泉里的硬币——如果里面有硬币。他倾向于认为就算心理不稳定的人也有渴望的东西。

Lydia双眼直视前方，尽管她右手握着炭笔，似乎在膝上的速写板上画着一个哭泣的裹着头巾的母亲抱着她没有生气的宝宝。她粉红的脸上流着泪，她并不擦走泪水这件事让Stiles发觉这令人触目心惊。

有的人让你看到他们所有的痛苦，而不试图掩盖它，不是有这种说法吗。

Lydia并没有出毛病，他意识到。只是她现在感觉更加深沉了。

Stiles低下头，好奇地研究着她画的图，尽管他肯定不会得到回应，他问道：“这是谁？”

Lydia一眨不眨地盯着喷泉，她的手从未停歇。这幅画画得多么细致，这简直令人惊奇，因为她完全没有在看着画。

Stiles需要做到不再为他表妹能做的事情感到惊奇。他看着素描，注意到画里的母亲牙齿微微变尖，她紧紧扣进婴儿短大衣的手有爪子。他微微一震，意识到Lydia画的是狼人。

Lydia画完了母亲与女儿，所以她开始画背景，背景很快画好了，是两伙人：一队警察，一队抗议者——站在相反的地方。

Stiles皱起眉头，试图理解这些暗示。

Lydia开始轻轻唱起 **国歌** ，一阵清风吹过庭院，让她的头发从肩膀飘起来。

Stiles不知道要做什么，所以他不做干涉。他靠过去，直到他们肩膀相触，他看到Isaac坐在喷泉边，两个吃吃笑的女性病人走过去，露出害羞的微笑，抱着一束撕扯开的花，她们用毫不优雅的动作把花递给他。

Isaac无言地点点头接下，当她们在他两边坐下，用好奇的的眼光看着他，对着她们的手指喃喃自语，他没有抱怨，也没有看上去不舒服。

当Lydia把头靠在他肩膀，Stiles惊讶地僵住身体。不过她没有停止唱歌，所以他想他应该跟她讲讲什么东西。他决定告诉她关于他这一周过得怎么样，关于他与Hale一家度过的时间，关于Erica，关于人鱼，关于长曲棍球赛，关于Kira，关于Danny的恢复情况。

Lydia的身体随着Stiles的讲述变得越来越僵硬，他不明白为什么。她停止了唱歌与画画，很明显她真的在听他讲话，所以他没有停下来，但他特别留意着她的行为。

将近一小时后Ms. Morrell过来，带他们走。“我想今天差不多够了。”

Stiles点点头，不情愿地从Lydia身边起身，朝Isaac打了个手势，他站起来，向他的新朋友轻轻告别，当两位女性开始啜泣，他似乎有些意外。他说着鼓励性的话迅速安慰着她们，看到他真的这么尝试，这让Stiles微笑起来。

Lydia突然伸出手，把Stiles猛地拉近，好让她可以在他耳边轻轻说： “ **别让它愚弄你。** ”

Ms. Morrell将她的手从Stiles的衬衫上撬开。“好了，Lydia。够了。”

Lydia让Ms. Morrell扶起她，然后推着她离开，但她的眼睛从未离开Stiles的眼睛。他们的眼睛相遇的那一刹那她摇了摇头，说来奇怪，又一次仿佛是看到一切以慢动作在发生，突然间他唯一能听到的就是树叶的沙沙声，喷泉里水流的喷溅声，叹息的风声，树枝的吱嘎声。正如在过道上遇到Argent市长与他收养的令人毛骨悚然的孤儿的那一刻。 

这让Stiles有点儿吓坏了，因为他开始清楚地意识到这不只是一种心理上的东西——只发生在他头脑中的某种事情——而很可能是完全其他的事。就像Stiles在大多数漫画里看到过的蜘蛛侠，他似乎有了他自己的超级感官，时间慢下来，身边的噪音要么渐渐变弱，要么变得惊人的清楚。

Isaac碰了碰他的肩膀，Stiles从中摆脱出来，急剧喘息着，他迅速眨眨眼，一切以常速变得清晰。他转身看到Isaac关切地看着他，青春期前的孩子安静地说：“你停止了呼吸。”

Stiles吸气又呼气，只为了感受他自己在这么做，他意识到他的心脏砰砰直跳。他将身体两侧的颤抖的手握成拳头。“我们走吧。”他低低地说，迅速走出建筑物。给单车解锁的时候他遇到了麻烦，因为他的双手仍然颤抖的厉害，他感到有点头晕。

Isaac在他身边跪下来，将他温暖的手覆盖在Stiles手上让他不要颤抖。然后他将大一点的少年拉进一个拥抱，手平放在Stiles的肩胛骨，低下头，好让他可以将前额蹭在Stiles的锁骨。“请呼吸。”他轻轻地说，“呼吸。”

Stiles吞了下口水，颤巍巍地呼吸了几次，然后他抱紧Isaac，闭上双眼。他恐慌症发作了，假装这不是恐慌症并没有用。他照Isaac说的做，呼吸着，但做得很小心。他慢慢地吸气，然后以更慢的速度呼气，直到他的胸膛不再发紧，直到他的心脏不再像是会蹦出来那样砰砰跳，直到他的双手不再颤抖的好像停不下来。

等到Stiles平静下来了一会儿之后，Isaac拉开身体，但没有完全拉开。他专心地从头到脚打量着Stiles，眉头紧锁，咬着嘴唇。他又拉开一点距离，双手放下到大腿处，直视着Stiles的眼睛。“好些了吗？”他问。

Stiles呼出一口气，点点头。“好多了。”他确认说。“谢谢。”他说，脸颊窘迫地微微红起来。

“你是我哥哥。”Isaac低低地说，他腼腆地躲开视线，摸着他牛仔裤上的一根线头。“你有事我会在乎。”

Stiles露出微笑，当感到微笑可能会完全盖过他的脸，他用指关节按住他扬起的嘴角。然后他只是顺其自然，放弃了，双臂环住Isaac给了他一个热情的拥抱。“你是我的最爱。”他发誓说，“我 **绝对的** 最爱。”然后他补充道，“别告诉爸爸。”

Isaac吹吹气发出小小的笑声，只是拍了拍Stiles的背，然后温柔地催促另一个少年放开他。

Stiles回给他一个微笑，他们站起来。“来吧。”他说，“我仍然想在回家前去看望一下Danny。”

Isaac点点头，他们解开车锁，扛着车走下台阶，又推着车穿过人行道，穿过黑色铁门，然后跨上单车好让他们可以骑往比肯山中心的医院所在地。

Jackson与Allison及Malia早已在Danny的病房里。

很显然，Scott去看望他外祖母了，这就是为什么他不在。

Boyd已经来过又走了。

Stiles在Jackson旁边的椅子上坐下来，安静地打量着Danny俯卧着的身体。他身上缠着很紧的绷带，有各种管子连着他的身体，心跳监测仪发出平稳的声音，显示出Danny的生命信号。

鉴于房间里没有其他椅子了，Malia起身坐在Allison的膝盖上，好让Isaac可以坐下来。 

Allison在Malia的身体下动了动，但她没有对这个座位安排发出什么抱怨，不过当Malia开始玩她的头发，她倒是皱起鼻子露出一个带酒窝的微笑。 

Isaac坐下来，靠着椅背，双手交握放在腹部，看着Danny的呼吸让盖住他青肿嘴唇的氧气面罩模糊起来。

Stiles看着Jackson眉头紧锁看着Danny， 而Malia与Allison兴致勃勃地讲述着以前的故事，故事全都以Danny为主角。

Jackson只偶尔才开口，但只是纠正她们关于某件回忆的事实，或是说在通常情况下补充一些他认为重要的事情。

Stiles面带悲伤的微笑坐在座位上，以一种稍微有些古怪的心情看着他们的互动。

但是，想要忽略他脑海深处试图引起他注意的微弱的嗡嗡声很难。

这就好像他忘记了什么东西。

透过敞开的窗户，那些又一次盘旋飞过的军用飞机发出的隆隆声让Stiles更加烦躁不安。

嗡嗡声变得更糟糕了。仿佛有一群喝醉的昆虫在他的颅骨里拍击着，寻找出路。

Stiles抽搐着，弹着他的右腿，焦躁不安地咬着他的手指甲。

Isaac可能是唯一注意到的那个。

 

\---

 

那个晚上，Stiles一边把他与Deaton的对话告诉他爸爸，一边吃着他爸爸做的芝士汉堡（鉴于除了烧烤之外，他对这种事很在行）。在他妈妈去世后这有点儿变成了必要，当不点外卖的时候，他爸爸需要擅长做一些像是碎牛肉饼和薯块砂锅之类的可以拼凑在一起的食物，因为她去世时Stiles才七岁，仍然太小，不可以在没有大人的看管下使用炉灶。

当Isaac起身去给他自己装第 **四** 盘，Stiles看向桌对面的他爸爸，说：“所以我想去那个派对。”他爸爸的脸色不赞同地变严肃了，Stiles马上补充说，“但我想也许你可以给我配一个你的副警长。最好是一个看上去不像警察，仍然可以假冒大学生的副警长。”

“而你觉得 **你** 可以？”他爸爸反击说，脸上的表情在让Stiles坐立不安这一点上从不会失败。“我现在要直白地跟你说，这个主意让我一点也不舒服。你可能会把自己置入危险之中。”

“那是——没错。”Stiles不情愿地同意说，用叉子戳着一块软软的通心粉。“但最坏的结果是我会水中毒——最多！但是，你知道的，我并不认为我是他们喜欢的类型。他们倾向于追求那些更好看的人。”

他爸爸看着他，好像他是个白痴。“你和我要好好谈谈你的自尊问题，不过现在，我会同意这个小计划。 **只是因为** ——”在Stiles能跳胜利之舞之前，他爸爸迅速补充说，“——只是因为你要我加进去一个我的副警长，这我假设是因为你意识到你需要一个行为监督人，也因为，很奇怪的是，不管我舒不舒服，我相信你知道你在做什么。在这个时候我必须这样，因为我开始明白你会坐在那里与我一直争论直到我同意你的想法，而如果我不同意，那么你还是会过去这么做。”

Stiles内疚地红了脸，低低地说：“我完全尊重你的愿望。”

他爸爸只是吹了吹气，说：“Parrish。他会是你想要的人。他是我们最年轻的副警长。”

Stiles振作起来，点点头。“酷。那么我会打给他，或是你可以先解释，然后我再打给他。”

“你让我先跟他说，然后我让他打给你，好让你们可以接洽，这怎么样？”他爸爸建议说。

“好的。好的。这完全是——好的。”Stiles往嘴里塞了一勺食物，然后问道：“我不确定派对是什么时候，但我可以问Derek，看他有什么发现。”

他爸爸点点头，把他的盘子放入水槽。他朝楼梯走去，但又停下来说：“还有，你问的时候，告诉Derek我们不得不改成星期天早上去钓鱼，而不是星期六。计划有变。晚安孩子们。”

留下Stiles对着他爸爸眨眼睛，他看向Isaac，他只是挑起一边眉毛，耸了耸肩。他们沉默地吃完，一起收拾好厨房，然后他们分散开。

Stiles躲进他的房间里，换上睡衣后他翻出他的手机。他拨了Derek的号码，当另一个少年接通，他说：“为什么你会跟我爸爸去钓鱼？”

Derek哼了一声，回答说：“好吧，你也好，Stiles。是的，我今天过得很不错。篮球训练进行得非常好。我的罚篮完全命中。”

Stiles翻了个白眼。

“我有关于派对的更多信息。”Derek继续说，“它是由Zet Pi之类的大学联谊会举办。不管怎么说，它是有主题的。我的哥们儿提到它是那种标记派对。”

“标记派对？”Stiles困惑地重复道。

“就是带上你自己的马克笔，在每个人身上画东西。你可以写你的号码，或是也许胡乱涂写一些睿智建议。你最爱的歌词或是诗歌。有时候人们会非常刻薄，涂画阴X茎和不可名状的东西。”Derek说，Stiles有些嫉妒他解释得多么随意，仿佛他是经验之谈。“派对是这周五。我会把地址发给你的。”

“酷。”Stiles低低地说，他在桌旁坐下，连上笔记本电脑。他打开谷歌，开始阅读与军事相关的最新报道。

Derek说：“你这一天过得怎么样？”

Stiles眨了眨眼。“什么？”

Derek好笑地吹了吹气。“你这一天。我告诉了你我的。回报于我。你过得怎么样？”

“哦，嗯。”Stiles仓促地想着要说些什么。他并没想到对话会是这个发展。“相当不错。我看望了……朋友。嗯。是的。”

Derek发出若有所思的声音。

Stiles在座位上坐立不安起来。不知道还要说些其他的什么。

Derek打破沉默说：“我与你爸爸去钓鱼因为我爸爸也喜欢钓鱼，而我从没钓过鱼。我只是提议我们仨一起去。说起来你是怎么发现的？”

“我爸爸告诉我说告诉你你们的行程改到了星期天早上而不是星期六。所以。就是这样。”

Derek若有所思地哼了哼声。然后他说：“我会告诉我爸爸的。我要挂了。明天学校见。”

“是的，明天见。”Stiles回答，注意力有些分散，因为他的研究将他引到了YouTube。他几乎不记得有挂断电话，然后他专注地看着有关美国军备在过去两年成指数发展的新闻片段，几乎仿佛他们在期待某种内战爆发。

“——这很疯狂，你知道的？我带孩子去上学，突然看到那些奇形怪状的坦克与全副武装的士兵来到街上。就好像是，你会问问，对不对？所以我问了，其中一个家伙，一个士兵，他说，‘哦没什么’，他们在拉练之类的。有关标准程序的什么东西。”纽约的某个家伙说。一个CNN新闻记者在他回到车里的路上拦住他，那个女人问他对于重兵驻扎怎么看。“但你不禁想知道什么样的程序需要他们做这种拉练？更不用说我经常看到这些，这是什么？隐形战斗机还是无人机？是的，就像——这他妈是干什么？是有一场我们不知道的战争吗？告诉我，伙计。让我知道。”

Stiles换了一个标签页，看着另一个视频，一边浏览着边栏上弹出来的推荐列表，把相关视频一个接一个选出来，直到它们变成同一个故事。

国防部不仅给每个州配备了新式战争武器，还将它们给了地方警察和州警，以及国民警卫队——跟一个在海外战斗的士兵那样，这些人接受了同样的训练来使用这些武器。

Stiles真的很想知道为什么，但他找不到任何答案，最终他放弃了，上床去睡觉。不过，他唯一做的就是转辗反侧。他的大脑因为这个新信息而太过焦虑不安。他想着Lydia所画的那幅画。他想着那个无家可归的男人，Frank，所举的那个标牌。他想着几个星期之前那些食尸鬼与那个恶魔所说的事情。他想着他们提到的 **新世界** 到底是什么意思。

他一直想一直想，直到他的脑袋停不下来。

他没怎么睡觉。他的头脑里满是疑问，没有相关的答案能让它们停歇。

 

\---

 

星期四早上，正当Isaac与Stiles从家里出来想在过道与Kira会合，好让他们可以一起骑车上学，Peter与Kate戴着相配套的时尚墨镜，露出锋利的笑容停下他那辆亮红色的车。他们看上去像一对衣冠楚楚的鲨鱼。

Stiles看向Kira与Isaac，说：“给我一点时间。”他骑着单车来到Peter的车的乘客侧，说：“你们这些家伙看上去像是高价毒品贩子。发生什么事了？”

“我们来请你吃早餐。”Peter只是说，“还有讨论某些事情。”

“我得送我弟弟上学。”Stiles指出来。

“让你可爱的小朋友Kira做。”Peter不予理会地建议说，“这很重要。”

Stiles恼火地扁起嘴，然后他将单车放回草坪，走向Isaac与Kira。“好吧，所以——我需要帮忙。”他说，“你介意送Isaac上学吗？这只是——有超级重要的事，不然的话我不会问的。”

Kira说：“不，没事。这让我们有机会联络感情。”她露出一个灿烂的微笑推了推Isaac。

Isaac只是无言地挑起一根眉毛，开始骑往学校。

当Kira看向他，Stiles叹了口气，摇了摇头，“这是——那是进步。我完全欠你一个人情。”他伸出手，迅速拥抱了一下Kira，然后磕磕碰碰走向Peter的车。他钻进车后座，系上安全带。

Kate说：“啊，那不是很甜吗？”

“甜到牙疼，说真的。”Peter拖长音调说，他换好档位，开动车子。

不过几分钟后他们被一位服务员带到一家Stiles以前从未去过的餐厅的靠窗座位。这家餐厅有一种很真实的六十年代的风格。

Peter与Kate坐在Stiles对面，靠在一起共看一份菜单，尽管服务员给了他们两份。Kate大部分时候都用手指梳理着Peter的头发，在他耳边窃窃私语。

Stiles甚至不想知道她在说什么，因为不管她在说什么，都使得Peter脸上挂起邪恶的坏笑。Stiles低头看着菜单，当他决定好要吃什么，他合上菜单，放下它。

没过多久，Parrish副警长走进餐厅，脸上轻轻带着困惑的神色，走向他们的餐桌。

当他僵住身体，Peter的坏笑只是变大了。“啊，Parrish。很高兴你终于加入我们。请坐。我们正要点餐。”他说，转头对他们的服务员做了个手势。 

Stiles向旁边挪了挪给Parrish腾位置，他瞪着Kate与Peter，然后不情愿地坐下。他给了Stiles一个紧绷的微笑，然后拿起菜单，焦虑不安地看着。

服务员走过来，笔放在小笔记本上，准备就绪。

Peter与Kate合点的食物很可能会填饱三个更多的人。

Stiles点的食物适度得多。他只想要几块树莓桃子薄烤饼。

Parrish只要了一杯橙汁。

“这可不行。”Peter拖长音调说，“我请客。想吃什么就点什么。”

“我想要的就是一杯橙汁。”Parrish回答，他镇静地看着Peter，“不过谢谢你买单。”

Peter的坏笑只是变大了。

当他们之间的紧张升级时，Stiles坐立不安起来，他清了清嗓子，说：“所以是有什么原因我们为什么全被召集在这里吗？四十分钟后我就要上课了，所以如果我们可以开始正题，那么这将非常有帮助。”

Peter没有打破他与Parrish的瞪视比赛，说：“我听说有个派对你想去。这个嘛，警长好心到说清楚。而我，当然，想提供我的帮助来逮捕我们的 **逃亡者** 。”

“那些人鱼。”Parrish说，面无表情。

“他们是人形，所以——宁芙。”Stiles轻轻纠正，但他怀疑没有人注意。

Peter发出不置可否的哼哼声，然后他终于转开视线看向Stiles。“你不要去派对。”他只是说。 

“什么？”Stiles反抗说，汗毛立即竖立起来，“但——你不能从我这里榨取信息，然后把我拽出去，好像我没有权利！反正一开始把我拽进来的人是你！”

“这是真的，或多或少。但我没要求你直接参与进来。我恐怕那不行。有可能事情会变得相当不愉快。这就是我为什么觉得最好我自己来处理。”Peter决定说，Stiles **完全** 不明白这个家伙。“相对来说，大学派对更加是我的领域。”

Kate咧嘴一笑，咬着她拇指指节，谁知道她在想什么。 

Stiles **恼火极了** 。

“所以为什么我在这里？”Parrish问。

“因为我仍然需要你。”Peter回答，然后补充说，“很不幸。”

Parrish瞪着他，咬紧下巴。

Stiles放轻了他自己对Peter的瞪视，目光在他们之间游移。事情的发展也许让他沮丧，但他仍然好奇到问道：“他是——你是否就像——发生了什么？”

Parrish与Peter全都看着他。

“你是——”Stiles确保降低了他的声音，他看着英俊的副警长，“——猫人吗？”

Parrish眨眨眼，被这个问题问了个措手不及。 

Kate哼了一声，而Peter看起来感到非常好笑。 

“什么？”Stiles抱怨道，他的脸颊开始变红，“我错过了什么吗？”

“你错过了一切。”Kate含糊地说，“他不是你以为的那样。”

Stiles盯着她，然后他盯着Parrish，他尴尬地移了移，“那么——你是什么？”

“这就是问题所在，不是吗？”Peter评论说，他仰起头，“想要启发他吗，Jordan？Oops。我是说 **Kyle** 。”

Parrish狠狠瞪着Peter，然后他露出雷鸣般的表情从座位起身。“我受够了。如果你需要什么，打给我。”他嘶声说，然后冲出了餐厅。

Stiles盯着副警长愠怒的背影，然后他转头皱眉看着Peter。“我不知道发生了什么，但我足够了解你，知道你所做的是在逼他。”他会意地说。

Peter耸耸肩，没有否认。“我们从没有看法一致过。”他假定说。

“不对。他们以前是最好的朋友，很久以前。”Kate插嘴说，在她昂贵的智能手机上发着短信。

Peter瞪着她。“Kate。你说太多了。”

“随便。”Kate吹了吹气，“如果你对付不过来就别耍下三滥的手段。”

Peter翻了个白眼，从她身旁拉开身体，他们的早餐到了。

Stiles气冲冲地切着他的薄烤饼，说：“说真的，很多事我都被蒙在鼓里。你能告诉我关于Parrish是怎么回事吗？”

“问他。”Peter引开话题说——他的心情似乎变差了。“赶紧吃。我们一吃完我要把你和Kate送回学校。”

Stiles叹了口气，但他开始吃起来。 

看样子他最后不会去那个派对了，这说回来，随便吧。

反正他要准备打包去芝加哥的行李。

所以。

他甚至完全都不在乎。

 

\---

 

午餐时，正当Stiles与Kira分发着贴了Laura大头照的竞选纽扣，Cora把他拉到一旁，说：“我明白了好吗？我不会——我会对你的朋友好一点。”

Stiles感到他的两条眉毛都竖了起来。这听起来像是他从Cora这里听到的最接近于道歉的话。他说：“是吗？你可以忍受对人友好一会儿了？"

Cora瞪着他。

Stiles举起双手表示他无意伤人。“这是我唯一的请求。”

Cora狠狠看了他一眼，然后她叹了口气，“好吧，那么。”她说，沉着脸坐立不安。她看上去有一点谨慎。“所以我们和好了还是怎么？”

Stiles好笑地咧开嘴 。“为什么？你想我吗？当我们互不理睬，你就感到难受，不是吗？”

Cora给了他一个无动于衷的表情。

“你没有否认。”Stiles指出来，然后他振作精神，摸着她的头发，“嘿，你染了头发。”

Cora点点头，宽大地让他摆弄着她的头发，然后她拍掉他的手。“Sabrina帮我弄的。她做的很不错。”

“是的。她是。”Stiles同意说，他研究着她的发梢，它被染成了紫色。“你准备好去旅行了吗？”

Cora看了他一眼。“你没听说吗？旅行被取消了。”

“什么？为什么？”

“很显然目前那里有什么严重的动荡局面。某个警察射击了一个婴儿还有她妈妈，所以有人抗议，抢劫啥的。”

“等等，等等——这是什么时候发生的事？”Stiles问，他的大脑开始打转。

“昨天开始的，我猜，”Cora说，“我——嘿，你去哪里？”

Stiles冲进学校，朝教师休息室走去，因为那里肯定有电视。

那里倒是有，但休息室挤满了老师，他们全都看着高高安装在房间角落里的巨大平板电视屏幕。他们脸上是各种表情，从震惊，到恐惧，到不信。

Stiles站在Mrs. Cassidy身旁，问道：“发生了什么？”

Mrs. Cassidy，她的眼睛没有离开电视，说：“我不知道。他们说有一个休班的警察没有任何明显原因就射击了一个婴儿，还有她妈妈。但他的部门说她们正像动物一样袭击他，他没有选择。现在公众强烈抗议这场杀害的正义性，因为他们相信这是歧视性的暴力行为，鉴于母亲与女儿是黑人穆斯林，但其他人说是因为其他原因——我不知道。他们在芝加哥宣布了戒严令。”

Stiles转头看向屏幕，那一刻正好显示的是受害人的照片，还有被指控的警官的照片，这就好像一桶冰水浇在他全身。

是她们。

Lydia所画的母亲与女儿——是 **她们** 。


	12. duplicity

 

 

Stiles这天剩下的课完全都不怎么像上课了。他的老师们只是通过他们的消息渠道用电子白板给他们展示目前芝加哥的事态发展。

这很奇怪。

几乎像是看着另一个国家。警察穿着迷彩服穿过街道，用橙色胡椒喷雾剂喷洒着那片地方，手上端着的枪指向和平示威者。母亲与女儿被杀害的人行道上还残留着蜡烛，鲜花以及用襁褓包住的假娃娃。目击者们描述着当时的情形，因为这个特殊事件就发生在一家餐馆外面。很多人在说：

“那个小女孩与她妈妈就坐在后面。”一个黑人老年妇女说，几个麦克风举在她嘴边。她戴着厚厚的太妃糖色彩的眼镜，这让她看起来像只昆虫。“我记得她的嘴巴与手指粘着某种巧克力——当时我觉得那真可爱。她不知何故突然开始哭起来。捧着她自己的脑袋，你知道的——她用双手捂住耳朵，就像这样。”老妇人演示道，“然后她开始很可怕地哭号起来，仿佛她很痛苦，但她妈妈试图让她冷静下来。她也看上去很是困惑。所以她带小女孩走到前面，然后她不得不停下来，我猜。她就停在她们面前的窗户外，她在小女孩面前跪下来。看上去似乎在说或是问些什么，你知道的，问她怎么了？出了什么事？她看上去如此困惑，因为小女孩不停地哭，不停地抖，然后那个警察终于过来检查我猜，问问看出了什么问题，还有你知道的，也许确保母亲没有在伤害小女孩，但我知道的下一件事就是小女孩用她的身体紧紧抱住他的双腿，开始咬他的大腿。警察尖叫起来，仿佛那是某种恶犬之类的，他用胡椒喷雾剂喷了小女孩，但她开始像只小猴子一样爬上他的身体——那正是我听到枪声的时候。四下。小女孩倒下了，然后她妈妈朝他扑过去。又是四下枪声。她们都躺在人行道上，然后——我们都知道了。”

  
老妇人的孙女，愤怒地皱着眉大声说：“我不管那个警察是否有合理的依据这么做。大腿上被咬一口并不是在中午的大街上枪杀一名小女孩与她妈妈的理由。我是一家精神医院的护士，我值班的半数时间是在击退 **身材不到我一半** ，力气却是我两倍的病人，但我从来不必用枪来制止他们。请注意，这是一个 **小女孩** 。她显然——你们听到了我奶奶说的——她一开始就不对劲。她在痉挛，我不知道，因为我不是医生之类的，但小女孩本可能正在应对让她那样反应的情况。我们不知道因为母亲与小女孩现在都不能开口，而这，对我来说，正是这件事如此可怕的地方。我只知道我并不感到安全。我可能只是打个喷嚏，你知道的，然后其中某个警察会枪杀我。”

  
有更多的目击者在讲述，镜头在他们与芝加哥市中心的街道来回切换，不过那并不是和平抗议所进行的地方。抗议是在格兰特公园，那里是各行各业市民集中的区域。他们胳膊挽着胳膊，哭喊着要伸张正义，他们的步伐从不动摇。他们举着的标牌写着同一句话： **人类才是真正的怪物。**

这幅景象尤其让Stiles震惊，因为它暗示着类人生物已经到了似乎不在乎掩藏他们身份的地步。除了Stiles以及也许知道所有神秘生物的存在的某些人，人们把这些标语看作是纯粹的讽刺，而不是它真正的意思。

不过，并不是每个人都和平地抗议。有些更加机会主义的芝加哥市民把这一场对峙当作是一个趁火打劫，或是在对立双方之间制造更多紧张气氛的机会。等到Stiles上最后一节课的时候，事态升级得如此之快，芝加哥的所有电力都被切断了，一切场所（商业，医院，等等）都被关闭，以便让不满的人群屈从。

不仅如此，就连当地媒体，甚至是被派过去报导事态的联邦媒体也被解散。他的老师不得不登上推特，关注了#芝加哥的标签。当下课铃响起，Stiles迅速从地板上抓起他的背包，走向储物柜，将他所有的书本拿出来，因为下午所有课程都没有布置作业，而且他已经完成了上午那些课程的作业。

Stiles在拥挤的大厅里穿行，边吹着口哨边寻找着Kira，他在她储物柜旁边找到了她，她正与一群Stiles认出是棒球队的女生在聊天。他不想打断她们，所以就站到一旁，当Kira投给他一个咧嘴笑容，他挥了挥手，然后她回到围在她身旁的一小群女生之间继续聊，她们也用好奇的眼神瞥着他。有那么一刻她们全都满含兴趣地看着他，扑哧着投给他令人消除警戒的笑容，说实话这有点儿把他弄懵了。

Stiles靠着储物柜挺直身体，尴尬地揉了揉他的后颈，面带礼貌微笑朝她们点点头。

她们全都咯咯笑着转过脸，对Kira说着什么，她红了脸，但露出开心的笑容翻了个白眼。

这之后Stiles不必等很久，因为Kira用一声保证星期一训练时再见赶走了她们。当她合上她的储物柜，他从他靠着的储物柜上推开身体，停止了吹口哨。“那么，”他说，“棒球。”

Kira咬着她的下嘴唇欢快地点点头，跟他撞了一下肩。“我知道！我就好像是，啊！当然那是最后关头，但我跟教练谈过，她人超好，很酷。尽管这学期只剩下一个月了——我只是——这真是不错。”她闲谈着，他们走出出口，“不过我从没玩过棒球。”

Stiles笑起来，因为他甚至都不惊讶。“我想我的旧球棒在地下室某个地方。我们可以，我不知道，试一试如果你想。”

Kira露出开心的神色，点点头，他们走向车棚，好让她可以解开车锁。

Stiles再次开始吹起口哨，看着所有的学生与老师从学校与停车场离开。然后他跟在Kira后面走着，她跨上单车，开始慢悠悠地骑着，鉴于Stiles的单车不在，不能赶上她的速度。他吹了足有一分钟，然后说：“那么你听说了芝加哥发生的事？”

Kira的微笑消退了，她的神情变得严峻。“是的，”她安静地说，“很可怕，不是吗？我的意思是，我只是不明白人们怎么会做这么可怕的事。”

Stiles不置可否地哼了哼声。“情况很糟糕。”他说，他们沿着通往Isaac的学校的路边走着。他开始再次轻轻吹起口哨。

“这很有趣。”Kira说。

Stiles停止吹口哨，皱起眉说：“什么？”

“你吹口哨——”

在他们身后不远的路上，一辆气势凌人的怪物般的卡车传来的爆炸性的重金属音乐打断了Kira这句话，车疾驰而来。

一种警示性的寒意窜上Stiles双手的骨头，让它们僵住。森林里（这里估计作者笔误，应该是路上）所有声音都消失了，将他留在一种死寂的沉默里。

有一个例子是卡车似乎以慢动作经过，留给Stiles足够多的时间看到Rick与Carter，Erica的双胞胎哥哥的两张神色严峻的脸，剃了光头的脑袋，庞大的强健的身躯，还有他们右耳后令人不安的纳粹标志的纹身。他们之间的唯一区别是Rick的嘴角与下巴有一个爪型的伤疤。

卡车终于开走，然后世界重新清晰起来，Stiles有些发颤地呼吸着，Kira神色关切地扶向他，但他们彼此弹开，因为他们一碰到就好像被一小串电流给击中了。

“糟糕。抱歉。”Kira说，手指绞在一起，摆脱掉静电，“我以为我不会再这么电到人——该死。你没事吧，Stiles？”

“没事。”Stiles喃喃地说，揉着他的胳膊肘。他仍然能感觉到皮肤上羽毛般的静电的感觉。这几乎就像是被针刺了一样。

“好吧，再次说声抱歉，但我不是问这个。”Kira说，她从单车上下来，好让她可以面对着他，“在那之前。你——你——你停止了呼吸。”她说，身体两侧的手指再次绞在一起，“出了什么事？”

“老实说，我不知道。”Stiles说，他疲倦地揉了揉他的脸，“我不知道我发生了什么事。我的意思是我知道，但我不明白。”他想告诉她——想要分享一切，只为了他有一个可以真正说说这件事的人。但他不能这么做，因为他知道这不合情理，而且也因为她怎么能够理解？他叹着气放下双手。“也许我只是累了。”他说，因为他还能说什么？不是真相，那是当然。

“大概吧。”Kira假定说，但她看起来仍然很担心，仿佛她能察觉到他的情绪以及他没有说出口的一切。这让他坐立不安，但她转过身，开始再次走起来。“那么，”她说，“你暑假有什么计划？”

“考驾照。”Stiles回答，感激她换了话题，“希望我能顺利考下来。”

“老天，真希望我可以这么做。”Kira发出古怪的叹息说，“我妈妈永远不会允许。她这么差劲。我的意思是我全身心地爱她，但她很多时候思想保守得这么让人沮丧。这让我不禁想知道她与我爸爸究竟怎么走到一起的，因为他们是这样的两个对立面。”

“异性相吸。”Stiles露出一个揶揄的笑容说。

Kira哼了一声。“我从不真正信这句话。”

“是的，我也是。”Stiles承认说，“我想这更多的是说两个人可以互补。共同展示彼此最好的一面，不是他们所缺少的，而是他们能为彼此做的。有点儿像是——像是——”

“花生酱与果冻。”Kira露出一个温柔的微笑，“两种不同的东西为了同一个目的组合起来，尽管单独一种也让人享受，但这更多的是说两者结合起来才是最优解。了不起的二人组。”

“是的！”Stiles惊叫着，咬着他的手指，“我发誓，有时候好像你在读我的心。这正是我所——你知道的？只是，你表达得更好。”

Kira微笑着耸耸肩，很是开心。

Stiles轻笑了一下，将他们的肩膀撞到一起。“听听我们。对着食物多愁善感起来。”

“在我看来，这是最好的感伤。”Kira发出戏剧性的，梦幻般的叹息声说，“比如奶酪——别让我开始讲奶酪。关于奶酪我可以写一千首十四行诗。”

“关于玉米片我可以写两千首。但是，你知道的，这种承诺并不适合每个人。”Stiles戏弄地说。

Kira笑起来。“哦，这听起来似乎是对我的一个挑战，Mr. Stilinski。”

“只有当你觉得你可以应对它才是，Ms. Yukimura。”Stiles回敬说。

“好吧。”Kira说，停下脚步，他们正好到达了Isaac学校的停车场，“你还要去旅行吗？”

“不。”

“我猜也是。”Kira说，敲着她的下巴，然后她振作起来，“这个怎么样？星期天之前写两千首关于我们最爱的食物的十四行诗，还有——输家要支付双方的电影票以及赢家所选择餐厅的餐费。”

Stiles假装认真想了想，然后他伸出手。“赌就赌吧。”

Kira握了手，他们都忽视了这个碰触给他们带来的轻轻的静电反应。“给你个警告，我有强迫症倾向。我一秒钟也不会放松的。”

“是吗？”Stiles说，放开她的手，“这个嘛，我也是。实际上，在刚才的六秒钟里我已经想好了十首不同的十四行诗。”

“才十首？我已经二十三首了。”Kira吹嘘道，将她的头发别至肩膀后，沿着通往学校前面的路推着单车。

Stiles对自己嘀咕了一小会儿，然后跑着追上她。他看到他所有的朋友们都在交谈，当Scott露出一个开心的表情，他微笑起来。Scott从Malia与Allison身边走过来，给了他一个热情的兄弟拥抱，他笑了一下。

“伙计。”Scott说，他的手把Stiles抱得更紧了，“伙计！”

“是的，老兄，我在这里。”Stiles好笑地回答，他们彼此分开。

“伙计，你听说了芝加哥的事，对吗？我的意思是，那可能——你本来要去的。”Scott指出来，他关切地皱起眉头。

Stiles揉了揉他的后颈，将身体拉开得更远。“是的，这也是真的——这个嘛，我——我没去。所以那是——这样，我猜？”他耸耸肩，瞥了一眼路旁Jackson与Boyd之间的Isaac所坐的地方。

Jackson与Boyd似乎撇下了他正在交谈，但Isaac看上去并不在意。

Stiles然后看向Kira，她正欢快地与Allison及Malia交谈。

Malia在玩Kira的头发，仿佛她控制不住，而Allison用她带酒窝的微笑与简短的回答保持着Kira的注意力。

“你怎么看？”Scott说，他手指握住Stiles的左手肘来吸引他的注意，“关于芝加哥——你怎么看？”

“很多想法。”Stiles承认，头疼地叹了口气，他摸着他短短的发茬，事实上它不再那么像发茬了，而是长到了在可以抓与抓不起来之间的尴尬状态。他开始想他是不是应该在暑假剪短头发，但驱散了这个念头，然后在他意识飘走之前放下了手。“Lydia画了一幅画，在一切甚至还没——这只是，我不知道。前一天我去看望她的时候已经见过了那个母亲与女儿。而我只是——我不知道。”

“你觉得这是像他们试图这么说的一个意外吗？”Scott问，眉头皱得更深了。

Stiles吹了吹气，挑起眉头，摇了摇脑袋。“老实说——我的直觉告诉我这件事不只是给我们所看到的那么回事。可能甚至是——预谋。”

“怎么可能。”Scott说，吃了一惊，“你觉得这是策划好的？”

“差不多。”Stiles确认说，脚后跟弹了弹地面。这整个想法让他焦躁不安。他看了看四周，然后说：“Erica怎么——她看起来——她看起来怎么样？”

这个问题让Scott的眉头皱起来。“呃，一样，我想？更疏远，但那不是——她这个样子已经有段时间了，所以我不认为这是什么值得注意的事。在你与Kira来之前，她哥哥过来接走了她，他们全都对着彼此嘶吼。”

Stiles将之记在心里。他不知道他爸爸是否像他说的那样调查过这整个情形。这让Stiles有点紧张，但他尽力不让它压倒他。他若有所思地吹起口哨。

Isaac突然绷紧身体坐直了，他用一种Stiles不能完全读得懂的表情锋利地看了Stiles一眼。

Scott这时候开口引走了他的注意：“我想大家都试图去看望Lydia。你想来吗？”

Stiles停下来。如果是其他时候他会说好，但出于某种原因，他有一种想回家的奇怪而强烈的冲动——如果不是为了看看芝加哥的事是否有什么新的进展，而是出于其他原因。这感觉很重要。他说：“今天算了。”

Scott点点头，仿佛他理解，也许他的确是。他通常能以他自己的方式理解他。他说：“好的，没关系。我会替你问候她，还有呃——实际上我想问关于Kira的事。”他放低声音说，“她知道所有的事吗？”

Stiles摇了摇头。“这是一场我实际上尽量避免的对话。没有理由我应该把她拉进来。”

Scott若有所思地咬着嘴唇，但他没说什么。

Stiles不知道他在想什么。他用拳头轻轻捶了捶Scott的肩膀，说：“别太用力思考。”

Scott嗤笑一声，挺直身体。他说：“你没必要告诉我这个。这通常是我的座右铭。”他匆匆笑了一下，然后补充说，“你知道的，也许我也会翘掉这次探视。我总是可以，我不知道，在其他时候看望Lydia。实际上当我说这么出口它听起来真的不屑一顾，但我只是感觉因为所发生的一切我们没怎么聚过。这说得通吗？”

Stiles微笑起来，伸出一只手臂搂住Scott的双肩。“是的，伙计。完全说得通。我也有这种感觉。”

Scott笑得灿烂。“好的，就只是让我告诉其他人我们不去了，然后我去取我的单车。”

Stiles点点头，看着他这么做。他前后摇晃着脚板，开始再次轻轻吹起口哨，但当他一注意到Isaac奇怪地又看了他一眼他马上停止了。他在心里做了个记号要问问清楚，因为他想知道那个表情是什么意思。

每个人都开始彼此告别（他们特别留心这么做的时候也与Stiles告别），不久之后就只剩下他，Isaac，Kira与Scott留在停车场。

但就连他们也没有停留。

Stiles选择忽视了那些军用直升机飞过头顶的熟悉的轰鸣，专心跟Scott轻松地开玩笑讨论漫威的影视化作品《艾丽卡/Elektra》以及里面出错的地方（或是说他们本可以做得更好的地方）。

Kira甚至发表了几条立即说服了Scott的聪明评论。

Isaac大部分时候都保持着沉默。

\---

  
当他与Scott，Isaac，Kira终于回到他家，Laura，Peter，Cora **还有** Derek正坐在他家门廊台阶上。Stiles习惯了他们不请自来，如果他说他不好奇这次他们为什么过来，那他在说谎。

Isaac将他的单车扔在草坪上，爬上台阶走进屋里，一如既往避开每一个Hale。他有了他自己的房门钥匙，所以不必再等Stiles把钥匙丢给他。

Kira在Stiles身旁停下单车，他立即认出来她脸上的表情是明显的好奇，因为自从他搬进比肯山以来他多次露出这种表情，他给了Scott一个非常意味深长的表情。

Scott，正如他是一个真正的最好朋友，马上察觉到他的意思，挽住了Kira的手臂。他带着她往后面走，当她开始反抗，他说服了她：“嘿，你知道的，后面有一张蹦床，没有人看着我不敢自己在上面跳……”

Stiles等了片刻，直到他确定他们已经走了，他才大步爬上门廊的台阶。他看了一眼Cora与Derek，他们坐在最上面，靠着彼此，然后他的目光跳到Laura身上，她坐在中间靠右的台阶上，她旁边是Peter，他双手抱胸随意靠在栏杆上。

  
Peter不浪费时间地说：“看来你的女朋友不知道比肯山更 **神秘** 的一面？”

Stiles忽视了他，把注意力投给Laura，她双眼红肿。他说：“怎么了？”

Laura看上去如此愤怒而绝望。“你看见了对不对？他们谋杀了她们。”

Stiles甚至都不必问她什么意思。

“我想去芝加哥。妈妈反对。无论如何，我有点想去。”Laura低低地发誓说，“我们应该在那里！我们应该与他们同在。他们是我们中的一份子！他们要求一战。”

“别傻了。”

“去你的。”Laura厉声说，几滴眼泪从她脸上滑落，“我们应该在那里。这很重要。”

“我没说不重要。”Peter冷静地说，表情不动声色，但他的蓝眼睛算计性地变暗了。“但当你没有明确许可的时候过去？这就是一个错误，如此蔑视你的Alpha。”他非常认真地说，“我并不总是同意Talia，但她通常知道怎么做才最好。”

  
Laura发出反感的声音，吸了吸鼻子，沮丧地扁起嘴角。她盯着Stiles，仿佛她能够看透他，让他意识到这样子的她与Talia有多像。她安静地说，如此安静，他不得不竖起耳朵听，“告诉我该做什么。我会——任何事。但你必须告诉我。 **告诉** 我。”

  
Stiles吃惊地突然猛吸了一口气，汹涌而来的白热般的确定性冲进他的意识，他不得不后退一步，因为她颤抖地说着她的恳求的样子在他体内激起他不知道他有的一种共弦，Laura这么紧紧盯着他，仿佛她就是 **知道** 甚至都不需要任何身体接触就如何触及他的内心。

Peter皱起眉，他来回看着他们，然后突然警觉地绷直身体。

这让Derek与Cora也挺起身体，气氛的突然转变让他们皱起眉头。

Laura没有将她泪汪汪的棕色眼睛从Stiles身上移开。她甚至都没眨眼，一刻都没有。这令人蛊惑。

  
Stiles慢慢呼着气，一阵风吹来，让街区里每一棵树的叶子都摇晃起来，也让草摇摆着。他能够就——他能够 **听见** 。他能听见一切，一清二楚。

街对面洒水器持续的喷洒声，街尽头转角的草坪上割草机刀片的急剧旋转声。还有汽车在街道上驶过时轮胎橡胶碾磨沥青的声音，以及发动机引擎的转动声。松鼠忙碌的争夺声，树上的鸟叫声。昆虫嗡嗡飞过或是藏进土里的声音。

太多的声音，突然一下子，不知从哪里冒出来。

  
这种加强了音效的声音让Stiles畏缩，他不得不用双手捂住耳朵，因为它们开始混合，碰撞，直到他无法分辨彼此，哦 **老天** ，这声音响亮得惊人。这就好像是玻璃击碎了玻璃，而背景里刀子被磨尖，他想要它 **停下来** ，因为他受不了——就只是停，停，停， **停** ——

**“..iles…St…es…il…Sti…Stiles！”**

Stiles倒抽一口冷气，困惑地眨眨眼，他抬起湿润的眼睛看着Derek，茫然地喘息着。

Derek的手随着他的手腕颤抖着，急切地移动视线看着Stiles的脸，搜寻着什么。他温柔地将Stiles的双手从他耳朵抽离。“没事了。”他安静地说，等着Stiles麻木地点头，然后他的脸色变暗了，回头瞪着Laura。“你做了什么？”

Laura的脸因为内疚而扭曲起来。“我只是——我只是想——”她用一只手捂住嘴，看起来很惊恐，“Stiles，我很抱歉。哦我的——我非常抱歉。”

Stiles不知道该说什么。他感觉——他不知道他有什么感觉。他无法停止颤抖。这就像是要害之处擦破了皮裸露着。她对他做了某种事情，而且她知道她在做什么。他紧紧抿住颤抖的嘴唇，忍住反胃的感觉。这是他从没想到Laura会做的事。也许Peter心情不好的时候会——但不是Laura。

Derek用拇指在他的手腕内侧揉着舒缓的圈圈，他看着Stiles，仿佛他想帮忙但他不知道怎么做。

Stiles挣脱他，后退了一步。他想要他们都离开。他不能——他需要他们都离开。当他开口，他的声音很沙哑，他有一种他可能尖叫过了的不妙的感觉，但他记不起来。“去芝加哥。”他粗声说，用湿润的眼睛看着Laura，“你搭不到飞机所以你得租辆车。”

Laura说：“Stiles，你没必要——”

  
“ **别** 打断我。”Stiles厉声说，他不得不吞下试图在他喉咙间冒泡的膨胀的怒气，“你没有——这是你 **想要的** 所以你最好听我必须说的话。”

Laura的下嘴唇颤抖着，她保持着安静，看起来可怜地很受伤。当Cora瞪着Stiles咆哮着，她对年幼一点的Hale摇摇头。她在Laura面前摆好一个保护性的姿态。

Derek只是警告性地瞪着他的两个姐妹。

Peter对他们所有人挑起眉，看起来对在他面前发展的事态很感兴趣，但他聪明到不发表意见。

Stiles再次吞了吞口水，将他颤抖的手握成拳头，直到他的指甲抠进他手掌的软肉。他继续说道：“租辆大一点的车，因为几个你的家族成员很有可能想去，但你也要储备食物，因为有这个需要。简单一点：水，不易变质的物品，就像在暴风雨的天气里当你知道没有电的时候会买的东西，等到你们足够近了再买牛奶，因为他们用催泪瓦斯让每个人处于控制之下。我不知道它是不是会影响你们，但那里会有人类，它会影响他们。牛奶会起作用。”他停下来，大脑急速运转着。然后他说：“带Peter跟你一起走，因为这是你唯一能让Talia同意的方法。而且，”他说，将他心照不宣的目光转向Peter，“他知道事情不只是他们说的那样，他想要调查因为这件事的某些方面让他有所觉察。”

Peter的两条眉毛都竖起来，但他没有否认。

Stiles开始感到筋疲力尽，但他继续说，因为他体内恼人的急迫感还没有逃离。“你不能带Cora走。”

Cora开始激烈反抗，但Laura举起手，这个动作让Cora突然停下。

Stiles疲倦地用双手揉了揉脸。“你不能带她走。她不——她不能控制她自己，这样更安全。双方之间都有太多敌意。警方太激进，Cora的脾气不适合这种事。Derek也应该留下来，因为当他们的父母随你离开，Talia与Nana Hale需要有人照看孩子，但要小心，因为这让你成了指挥，你做的每个决定都会很重要。芝加哥的事情可能会很难看，但注意保持和平。挑动局面只会让事情更加糟糕，没有理由制造混乱。尤其不是在还有机会达成理解的时候。我——”他停下来，估量着他们脸上的表情。他们全都盯着他，仿佛他是一个完全不同的人，这并不意外，因为他感觉他像是。“就是这样。这就是我知道的。我说完了。”

Laura移了移，瞥了一眼Peter，他只是点点头，带Cora与Derek走向他的车，它停在车道上。她等到他们全都爬进去，然后走向Stiles，将她的长刘海别至耳后。她的声音颤抖，她说：“我很抱歉。”

“我知道。”Stiles，因为他的确是，“但我不能——我需要——Laura，我心里有这种乖戾的感觉，我不知道该怎么办，因为你用一种我完全没有准备的方式强迫我插手。”

Laura的眼睛湿润了，她点点头，双唇颤抖。她吸了吸鼻子，用右手的指关节擦了擦嘴角。“我真的不该这么做。这是对你信任的一种背叛，我很抱歉。我希望你知道这一点。”

“你一定要小心。”相反，Stiles回答。他有点儿是强迫让自己对这种局面感到麻木，因为他受不了被压迫在愤怒与同情之间的冲突感受。“在芝加哥交朋友，但要小心。我不——这感觉很重要，你注意小心就是了。”

“Stiles，”Laura轻轻地说，用无助的表情看着他，“我很抱歉。”

“你已经道过歉了。”Stiles断然说。他的下一句话他舌头感觉酸涩 。“我还在生气。你应该离开。小心。”他绕过她，手指紧攥着，爬上门廊台阶。他没有看Laura爬进Peter的车里，也没看红色汽车从他家车道上掉头驶出。他太忙于蹲下身捡起一块用薄薄的白色塑料尼龙包装绳缠起来的黑色肥皂。他皱起眉，把它放在手上翻过来，绷直身体，看了看四周，然后把它带进屋里，爬上楼梯，进入浴室，然后将它放在水池台上。

Stiles不得不用冷水泼在脸上，克制哭泣的冲动。这只是一个轻微的安慰，当他抬头看着镜子里的人影，脸色粉红，面颊湿润，他没有看到一个完全的陌生人。生平第一次，他完全明白Lydia的感受。他一点都不喜欢这种感觉——对他感官的压倒性的攻击。作为一个Virtue，他不知道他有什么能力，但经过了刚才的意外之后，他不知道他想不想知道。这让他战栗，震惊——害怕。

Stiles叹了口气，从水池推开身体离开浴室。他躲进他的房间，爬进他床上的毛毯里。他用力合上眼皮，直到它们完全紧闭，保持这样的压力让他看见光与色彩的小斑点。他倾注全部精力这么做，只是因为他拼命想让他的大脑什么都不想。

他从来不曾对这寂静如此心存感激。

\---

两小时后，Stiles睡眼朦胧地从床上爬起来，擦去他眼睛里的睡意，逃离他蜷缩在被窝里时把自己包裹起来的坟墓。他甚至不记得他睡着了，但他感到好了很多。他也感到非常饥饿，仿佛他几天未曾进食，他跌跌撞撞地走向门口，当他意识到他忘记脱掉鞋子他发出懊恼的声音。他打了个大哈欠，再次揉了揉眼睛，蹒跚地下楼，不知为何他的平衡能力有些不对劲，他走到客厅Scott所在的地方，他躺在大沙发上。

Stiles在Scott屁股旁边的地上坐下，盯着电视，直到他认出播放的是什么。 “为什么你们在看《草莓娃娃》？”他转过头看向他最好的朋友。

Scott的双手枕在脑袋下，看起来自在且放松。他不好意思地咧嘴耸耸肩。“要么这个，要么《少年正义联盟》。我们之前投过票。Isaac与Kira包夹了我，所以。”他再次耸耸肩，“她十分钟前不得不离开回家。”

Stiles哼了一声。他瞥了一眼看到Isaac蜷缩在他最爱的扶手椅上，被迷住了。有时候他怀疑他弟弟对电视的品味。他的肚子咕咕响起来，当Scott偷笑，他脸红了一点点。

“Isaac做了一些土豆丸子。”Scott说。

Stiles发出非常感激的声音，爬起来，走向厨房。玻璃焙盘仍然放在灶上，盘子里只剩一半食物，所以Stiles把剩下的放进微波炉里。他漫不经心地瞥了一眼时间（7:34pm），然后从微波炉取出食物等待凉却。他摸出手机，在餐桌上坐下，看到几个来自他爸爸，Kira，Cora与Deaton的未接来电。他们没有留言，但看到他没接电话给他发了短信。

他爸爸的短信写着：要两班倒，明天晚上才回家。Scott可以留下过夜，我与他妈妈谈过了。我留了一些吃饭的钱。如果你还是想去那个派对，千万当心。

Kira的短信写着：试着留下来想等你醒但你睡得不省人事我不得不先撤退了所以嗯我想我们明天再见了还有别忘了我们的赌注因为我已经领先很多了因为在你打盹的时候我写了50首新的十四行诗XD

  
Cora的短信写着：你和我需要谈谈因为Laura与Peter不告诉我之前发生了什么。 **打给我。**

Deaton的短信写着：Mr. Stilinski，我想我可能发现了什么。鉴于我联系不上你，我已经决定直接告诉你父亲。没时间可浪费。我们很快会再谈的。

Stiles皱起眉，思考着最后那条短信，然后他翻找通讯录，打给了Cora。当她接通，他说：“他们走了吗？Laura，Peter以及其他人？”

“是的。”Cora回答，但她的声音里含着疑问，“就只有我，Derek还有Nana。还有小孩子们，但他们在后面玩耍。妈妈出去做什么事了——她没具体说是什么。为什么这么问？有什么事吗？”

“没事，嗯——没事。”Stiles说，尽管他的大脑在飞速运转，在她能打断他之前他迅速说，“我需要你把Kate的号码发给我。”

“好吧……”Cora拖长音调说，“当然，但是——”

“我们稍后再谈这个。现在不行。拜托了。”Stiles说，“我要挂了。”他挂断电话，专心吃着他的食物，盯着手机等Cora的短信。两分钟后短信来了，但还伴随着一条Derek的短信：

**你要做什么**

**？？？**

Stiles慢慢咀嚼着，没费心思去思考怎么他在密谋什么的时候Derek似乎总是知道。他只是回复说：

别担心。但只是拜托。别。告诉。Peter。我是认真的。

**好吧。**

Stiles皱起眉。这几乎太容易了。他眯起眼睛看着他的手机屏幕。当Derek没给他回别的短信，他只是发了一条短信给Kate，然后将手机屏幕朝下放在桌上，吃完他的食物，又给他自己装了一盘。直到他起身再装盘他才注意到他完全吃光了玻璃焙盘里的食物。他站了片刻，盯着空空的盘子，想着他仍然还饿，但他通常也不会这么狼吞虎咽（除了玉米片之外，但那一直都是已知的事实）。

Stiles皱着眉，然后抓起盘子，冲了冲，放进洗碗机。他给自己做了两个花生酱果冻三明治吃，仿佛它们不算什么似的，但直到他吃完第三个他才真的开始感觉差不多满足了。他太担心他会继续吃多，所以他退回到客厅，说服Scott与Isaac跟他一起玩《极品飞车》。

当Isaac与Scott输给Stiles输烦了，他们换其他的游戏玩，他大度地同意了。

他只是在试图打发时间直到——

**嘀嘀，嘀嘀！**

Stiles眨眨眼站起来，走到窗户边，看到Kate坐在她闪亮的黑色捷豹敞篷车里，一边等着他，一边发着短信。他转回头想跟Scott与Isaac说话，他们都好奇地盯着他。他说：“好吧，所以，事情是这样——”

Isaac不赞成地摇摇头。

Stiles大笑起来，连连晃动双手。“我甚至还什么都没——算了。听着，我要去一个大学派对追查几条人鱼。”他解释说。

Scott用力眨眨眼，仿佛他在忍住不敢置信的反应。“你要去哪里做什么？人鱼？为什么会有人鱼？”

“严格来说，化成了人形后他们是宁芙。”Stiles说，“我要去大学派对去——这个嘛我还没怎么想清楚我去那里做什么但是——”

“爸爸知道吗？”Isaac粗鲁地打断他，但他甚至眼睛都没眨。Stiles开始觉得Isaac不知不觉间太熟悉他了。

Stiles内心深处喜欢这样。

Isaac继续说：“如果爸爸不知道，也许你不该去。”

“我告诉了他我在做什么。”Stiles抗议说，因为他的确是。他只是从没提起Peter试图说服他不去，说真的，反正他最终会去，因为他做什么不是Peter说了算。“他知道。”

Isaac看上去并不买账。

Scott只是看起来非常茫然。

“没事的。”Stiles保证说，忽略了Kate急切的喇叭声，“一切都会很好。”

门铃响了起来。

Stiles翻了个白眼，走过去开门。

Kate站在门口，穿着一件海蓝色高腰铅笔裙，开衩到她的右腿，一件无袖白色露脐上衣，相应的高跟鞋。她露了这么多肉，这让她看起来远不像一个高中毕业生。她讨厌地用口香糖吹了个泡泡，挑起一根精心修剪的眉毛。“你别想穿成这样跟我一起走。”

Stiles皱起眉，低头看着他自己。“我穿的哪里不对——”

“打哈欠。无聊。问都不要问。”Kate打断他，看着他摇了摇头，“借过。”她说，朝他挥了挥手。她等着他让开过道，好让她可以进去，朝楼梯走去。上楼前她给了Scott和Isaac一个坏笑。

Stiles马上追上她，他不得不引着她从Isaac的房间走开因为她误以为是他的。

Kate走向他小小的步入式衣橱，打开门，自言自语走进去。

Stiles假装没有听到她对他时尚品味的无礼评论。

Kate从他的衣橱探出头，说：“我们有的第一次机会，我要带你去买衣服。”

“用谁的钱？”

“当然是我爸的。”Kate说，翻了个白眼，仿佛这再明显不过。她再次消失在他的衣橱里。“那个老头超有钱，如果有人在挖他的金库，他几乎都不会注意到。”

“呃，这——很吸引人但是不用了谢谢。我对自己的穿衣品味没意见。”Stiles说，在他的写字台坐下，打开他的笔记本电脑与平板。他快速浏览了他的邮件与通知，以防有任何重要的事情，然后他翻看着推特上关于芝加哥的更新。

“你可以保留你的品味，但大部分人都有教堂礼服。”Kate从衣橱里喊道，“我没有看见一件不是格子衫的扣领衬衫。”她开始把他的衣服从衣橱里抛出来，仿佛她在堆成一堆她想用汽油与火柴烧掉的东西。

“我喜欢格子衫。”Stiles嘟囔着说，主要是自言自语，他翻看着新闻消息。似乎在湖边小道上有烛光祝福。“一直信任格子衫。”

“就连我都有教堂礼服。”Kate说，“我还是不可知论者。”

“不奇怪。”Stiles含糊地说，被吸引走了大部分注意力。他发现他自己思考着Laura与Peter，想知道他们与好些他们的家族成员穿越州界走了多远。 

“好吧。”Kate喘息着，仿佛她刚跑完马拉松。“我想我找到了合适的。”她举起一件有破洞的牛仔短裤，蓝色条纹背心，上面写着‘Edgar Allan Bro’（这是去年他生日时他的朋友Emmanuel送的恶作剧礼物，为了讽刺他穿过一次） ，一顶蓝色便帽，一副黑框嬉皮士眼镜（老天，他甚至不知道那是从哪里来的因为他根本就不需要眼镜也不戴眼镜），一双平底人字拖。

Stiles几乎被堵得说不出话。“我看起来会像个傻瓜。”

Kate笑得充满掠夺性。“正是。你会正相合。欢迎成为大学生。”她把它们朝他膝盖上一扔，“穿好。你有五分钟时间，不然我就丢下你，一个人去派对。”她警告说，然后走出房间，将门砰地关上。

Stiles设法在三分钟之内挣扎着穿好了Kate仔细挑选的衣服（在此过程中几乎扭到了他的手腕，摔断了他的鼻子）。当他用最后两分钟在浴室镜子里打量着他自己，他一点不觉得安心。他也许看起来像个‘老兄’但该死的，他不能否认Kate意图的聪明之处，因为他看上去不再像个高中新生。他看上去更像个大学新生。所以，你知道的，好的一面。

Stiles叹了口气，关掉灯，走下楼梯，这时候Kate又开始按喇叭了。出去的时候他朝Isaac与Scott迅速挥手告别。

“伙计！”当看到他Scott说，他笑得这么用力以至于从沙发上掉了出来。

就连Isaac看上去也在忍着笑，但他只是用Scott短暂的分心在游戏里击败了他（《乐高漫威超级英雄》）。

Stiles没有停留。他迅速锁好门，跑下台阶。

Kate一直按喇叭按个不停，尽管当他朝她的车走去的时候她尖刻地看着他。

“你会吵醒整条街的。”Stiles抱怨说，系好安全带。

“很好。”Kate毫不浪费时间把车掉头，驶出街道。她把车载广播的音量调大，放起了Miley Cyrus的《Do My Thang》。等歌曲结束，她放低音量，说：“我听说你与Laura闹翻了。”

“Cora跟你说了什么吗？”Stiles问，在座位上蜷缩起来，他弹着右腿，开始啃咬他的手指甲。

Kate看了他一眼，然后盯着面前的路。“别傻了。Laura与我从玩沙盒的时候就是最好的朋友了。她告诉我一切。她听起来对整个事很伤心。”

  
Stiles坐立不安起来，放下手捡起他裤子的一根线头。“我不想谈这个。”他说，因为在这件事情上他的感觉很复杂。如果他明白Laura到底对他做了 **什么** ，他可能会知道他是什么感觉或是他对这件事有什么看法，等他没那么生气或是困惑了，他们完全有必要谈一谈。

Kate似乎察觉到他变化的情绪，所以她说：“他们有三个。那些宁芙。两个男孩，一个女孩。山里的人鱼没具体说，但某种意义上很明显。”

“Peter告诉你的？”Stiles问。

Kate看着他，仿佛她想打他。“你以为我是有多蠢？不，我自己弄明白的。你可能会有兴趣知道我们俩之间实际上我比他聪明。他死都不会承认这点或是问我帮忙。他有他的自尊。大部分男人都是这样。Peter只是放任我一起参与他的大多数恶作剧。你知道是我先发现那些人鱼的，对吗？当然你不知道。Peter永远不会说，因为那样他得承认他不是这个星球上最聪明的人的这个事实。”她嘲弄地说，“Peter就可以有那么笨。他很幸运他这么好看。”

这句话不知怎么让Stiles微笑了一下，他发出勉强的笑声。“你们俩都不可理喻。”他说。

“也许。”Kate让步说，她转弯来到一条全是砖头连栋房屋的街道。“但他是我知道的唯一一个可以处理好我的问题的人，在我们这个疯狂的世界里，有时候这算得上是什么。”她在路旁停下，“帮我个忙。走到那栋房子，按响门铃。”

“为什么？”

“因为如果是我，Parrish不会开门，而我知道他的屁股就在那里。”Kate说，放下她的遮阳板，好让她可以打扮她自己。

“这是Parrish住的地方？”Stiles问，他打量着小小门廊上的黑色铁纱门，门廊旁边是保存完好的灌木丛。

“是的，现在过去，说服他跟我们一起去。因为今天早上跟Peter发生的事，他变得易受惊吓，现在他拒绝——说服他去就是了。我们需要他。他有价值。”Kate只是说，摆弄着她的广播，“当我说有价值，我是指他该死的性感，可以当好诱饵。”

Stiles磕磕碰碰地下了车，走向Parrish家的前门。他按了三下门铃，然后等着。

门廊的灯亮了起来，不一会儿门开了。

Stiles短促地尖叫一声因为他发现他面前顶着一把猎枪。

  
当他看到是谁，Parrish（他 **光着上身** ）放松下来，他迅速放下枪，好让他可以打开纱门的锁。“Stiles，”他皱着眉说，“你在这里干什么？是——Isaac怎么样？出了什么事吗？”

当他的舌头不肯合作，Stiles疯狂摇着头。他花了一分钟才脱口而出：“我的天！什么鬼？你以为我是谁？”

Parrish皱了皱脸，嘴巴抿起来，但他没有说话。他停下，挑起眉头看着Stiles的装束。

  
Stiles红了脸，坐立不安起来。“什么都别说。你的脸全说了。我 **知道** 。”他嘟囔着说。

Parrish看上去微微有些被逗乐了，但当他注意到Stiles不是一个人，他咬紧下巴。他瞪着Kate，Stiles转过头正好看到Kate正在给他做下流的飞吻动作。

Stiles有些紧张地笑了一下，转过头。“所以，呃，你今晚有什么计划吗？”

Parrish把目光转回到Stiles身上。“不完全是，但我有种感觉你会改变这一点。”

Stiles腼腆地揉了揉他的后颈，尽他最大的努力看向别处而不是看Parrish的胸膛。“这个嘛，”他说，“别有压力。”

Parrish的嘴唇扬起一点点，然后他叹了口气。“给我几分钟。我会跟在你们后面。”

Stiles点点头，迅速回到Kate的车里。“我应该先告诉他我们在用他做诱饵吗？”他大声问。

Kate哼了一声。“最好他不知道。”她回答，然后靠过来，拉下贮物箱，摸出一片口香糖。“你玩过Easy Pitch*吗？”

Stiles皱起眉，接过她递给他的口香糖，然后摇头表示没有。他把口香糖塞进兜里供以后用。

“这是我和Peter去监视别人时偶尔会玩的某种游戏。”Kate吐出嘴里的口香糖，放入一片新的，继续解释说，“基本上就像是——比如你和我一起出去，我们看见这个女孩，我会走过去问她几个基于我在寻找什么的问题。如果她看上去足够清白，我会告诉她你所有的迷人特质直到我说服她你值得她的时间。然后我会把她往你那边送，好让她可以给你她的号码，这样你会知道她通过了考核。Easy Pitch。”

“好吧。”Stiles拖长音调说，“其实并不。我不明白。”

“除非你有把宁芙挑选出来的更好的办法，我洗耳恭听。”Kate说，“玩这个游戏，我们可以把我们认为是无辜的人给彼此送过去。缩小嫌疑人数。”

“哦。”Stiles无法否认这是个好主意。但他会在交际方面经历一段艰难时间，因为这样的派对不是他擅长的。实际上一般来说派对都不是他擅长的。但知道他不是那个试图为自己要到号码的人，这至少会有帮助，因为那会是一个等待发生的灾难。

  
Kate换好档，Parrish从房子出来，穿着一件简单的V领衬衫，合身的牛仔裤，大步穿过草坪走向他的车。她哼了一声，从路旁开走车，说：“他 **偏要** 开马自达。”

Stiles不明白这有什么重要的，但他没问。

Kate开动车子，没有说其他什么。她开车绝对不像Peter那样。她更冷静更警觉，如果不是更悠闲。她不断看着反光镜，仿佛在确保Parrish如他所说的那样会跟在他们后面。

当他们经过了真正的大学校园朝更多学生居住的社区而去，看起来快要接近目的地了，Stiles说：“你不会告诉Peter这件事吧？”

Kate坏笑了一下，说：“不。他没必要什么都知道。这是他活该，不是吗？”

Stiles沉默地表示赞同，当她停好车，他们从车里出来。“那么我们的故事是什么？我的意思是我们玩的这个Easy Pitch游戏的侧重点是什么？”

“这个嘛，”Kate拖长音调说，“你可以说我是一个刚签约的模特，想找没有附加条件这种类型的人。我会说你是一个摄影系的新生，有着纠结的艺术家那种特征，但你值得一试因为你有一个大——”

Stiles开始语无伦次起来。

“——心脏，”Kate好笑地说，“什么？”

Stiles只是摇了摇头，红了脸。

Kate哼了一声：“你真是可爱，不是吗？”她朝他伸出手。“给我你的手机。”

Stiles递给她，好笑地看着她自拍了一张，然后递给他看。

“这样他们知道找的是谁。”Kate解释说，然后将摄像头对准他。

Stiles只是尴尬地站在那里，等着她拍完。当她花的时间比必要的还久，他张开嘴，说：“你在干——”

Kate露出坏笑拍了一张照片。“好了。完美。”她看着照片，“你知道你有这样一张淫X靡的嘴。这引人犯罪。我肯定当我把这张照片给我们的目标看，他们会跑着来找你，好让他们看看你是否会让他们尝尝你这双嘴唇的滋味。”

Stiles再次红了脸，当她把手机交给他，他把它放回兜里。“你让我听起来像个hooker*。”他抱怨说。

“这有什么不好的？每个人都爱愿意go downtown*的人，如果你懂我的意思，我想你懂的。”Kate拖长音调说，用一种极其下流的方式挑动她的眉毛。

Stiles只是张开嘴呆呆看着她，然后他闭上他的嘴，从她的车旁走开，转过他的视线看着Parrish从车里爬出来，而不是聚焦Peter的女朋友有多可憎之外的其他事。

Kate擦着口红，走向Parrish。“注意几个好看得叫人讨厌的家伙。他们可能是我们要找的宁芙。实际上，三个中的两个。我要混进去喝酒了。”她决定说。

Parrish不赞同地皱起眉抓住她的手肘。“你还未成年，Kate。”他提醒道。

“多可惜。”Kate露出坏笑回答，“你没在值勤，警官。放松一点。多担心他，而不是我。”就这样她走进了大学联谊会会所，基本上满是半裸的大学生，身上闪亮着各种有趣的东西比如手机号，句子，等等。

每个人都拿着红色杯子，紧挨着彼此，他们大声地融进房间某处传来的贝斯有规律的重击声里。

Stiles几乎听不清放的是什么音乐 。

Parrish赶上他，说：“从没上过大学。高中毕业直接应募入伍了。不觉得我错过了很多。”

Stiles哼了一声说：“你在克制你体内的每根想要他们出示身份证明的司法神经，不是吗？”

“这几乎令人痛苦。”Parrish承认说，他警觉地看着人群，“别喝别人给你的任何饮料。”

“我知道。”Stiles说，“我爸爸早就嘱咐过我。”

Parrish只是僵硬地点点头，做了一个进屋的手势。

Stiles走在他前面一点点，感兴趣地打量着不同的人。他不知道他具体在找什么——也许宁芙会像Kate所说的那样漂亮得令人讨厌。不过这说明不了什么，因为派对上有很多好看的人，当谈到美的时候Stiles从来不是一个很善于区分的人。

他叹了口气，走进房间，吵闹的音乐像涨潮的潮水一样扑过来。他瑟缩了一下，试图不去想之前的事，一边寻找着厨房，料想这会是一个不算躲藏但有点儿隐蔽的合适地点。

厨房里也有其他人，但不像房间里其他地方那么拥挤。

Parrish巡视着这个地方，仿佛他在寻找可能的威胁，当他什么也没发现，他转身面向Stiles，说：“我打算走一走。看看能不能发现什么。”

“好的。”Stiles点点头，“如果我有什么发现我会发短信给你的。”

Parrish点点头，然后消失了。

  
Kate给他发了一条短信说： **你在哪？**

在厨房。

**好，待在那里**

**给你送了几个女孩过去**

**我们结束前我会让你知道的**

Stiles将手机放回兜里，等着，尽量让他自己看起来不像他感觉的那么窘迫。他从水槽柜台里拿了一个红色杯子（闻起来味道很浓郁，他不知道里面有什么），端着它做做样子。

一个戴着大大的环状耳环，留着一头短短的爆炸头，胸部丰满的深肤色女孩穿过那对靠在冰箱上亲吻相互摩擦的情侣。她露出恶心的表情，走向水槽（此刻Stiles所站地方的附近），瞪着水槽里面然后水槽旁边。她眯起眼睛看着Stiles，指着水槽说：“喂，你看见这里的一杯干邑白兰地吗？因为我刚刚才出去上洗手间，我可以发誓我——”

“哦是的。”Stiles说，把他手里的杯子递给她，“我差不多拿了它，呃，我并不很清楚我的双手要干什么所以——别担心，我没有喝过。”

“嗯哼。”她说，眼睛眯得更小。她闻了闻，然后将它倒进下水道。“无意冒犯你，但我不傻。我不冒风险。”

Stiles将眼睛往鼻子上推了推。“我不怪你。完全不。如今再小心都不为过。”

“是的。”她同意地吹了吹气 ，“站在厨房里绝对于你没有好处，尤其旁边还有一对半交媾的情侣。你知道派对在外面对吧？”

“是的。这正是为什么我在这里。”Stiles坦白说。

一种恍然的表情浮现在她脸上。“你像我妹妹，Braeden。她也是这样。只不过她差不多是个隐秘怪胎如果你懂我的意思。非常喜欢BDSM。她是个施虐狂。用这些钱使她完成在纽约的那所昂贵的预备学院的学业。拒绝让我们的妈妈帮她付钱，但是，你知道的。当涉及到某些事，有些人自尊心太过。”

Stiles微弱地咳嗽了一下，想知道为什么这个名字在他耳中听起来很熟悉。

她把他的咳嗽看作是脱水的征兆，所以走到冰箱旁，把那对情侣推开，取出几瓶橙汁苏打水。她拿过来，递了一瓶给Stiles，然后靠在水槽上，说：“顺便一说，我是Danielle Journey，但每个人都叫我Journey。”

“Stiles。”

“有意思。”Journey说，“那么，Stiles。你学的什么专业？”

“摄影。”Stiles说，想起Kate说的话。他打开苏打，喝了一大口，然后说：“你呢？”

“遗传学，生物物理学，心理学还有人类学。”Journey说，“基本上我就像是Charles Xavier，只不过没那么秃头，皮肤更黑，很可悲没有变种人能力。也请注意不坐轮椅。”

Stiles振作了精神，轻轻咧嘴一笑。“也许你只是能力还没有显示出现？”他轻轻开玩笑说。

Journey露出坏笑。“但愿。但如果说我从那些基因突变中学到了什么，那就是它们倾向于在青春期就显示出来。”

“你是专家。”Stiles咧嘴大笑着说，“那么你看漫画还是你是影视化作品的粉丝？”

Journey皱了皱鼻子。“从没喜欢过这些电影。不过喜欢过卡通动画片，你知道的，小的时候。至于漫画？”她往上摆了摆手，说，“从我小时候起就阅读与收集了我尽可能能找到的。它们是我为什么在做目前所做的事的原因。”

Stiles点点头。“这很酷。就像是非常酷。我的意思是我没那么着迷，但我读过几本，我很熟悉漫威和DC的时间线。你最喜欢的是哪个角色？”

“Ororo Monroe也就是暴风女。”Journey说，“每个人总是期待我说X教授，但不。暴风女是我的灵兽，她有如此美的巧克力肤色这点无伤大雅。他们选Halle Berry来演这个角色做得很对。我会娶Halle Berry，我不在乎他们说她是疯子。我可以很疯狂，我可以整夜用可以想象的不同姿势做疯狂的事。”

Stiles无意发笑，但他笑了起来。

“不过你呢？”

“Halle很漂亮不过我不会娶她。”Stiles回答，当Journey翻白眼，他扑哧一笑，“不，但我总是最喜欢蜘蛛侠。”

“超凡蜘蛛侠还是终极蜘蛛侠？”

“当然是超凡蜘蛛侠。”

“那么你肯定喜欢Garfield的演绎？”

“这个嘛我——”

两个深色头发的长腿女生走进厨房，摇摇摆摆地走向他们。她们坏笑着，开始在他手臂上以及脖子一侧写下她们的名字与电话。

当Journey困惑但好笑地看了他一眼，Stiles语无伦次，红了脸。

其中一个女生说：“打给我。”

另一个说：“也许某天我可以给你做模特。”

然后她们走了。

Stiles盯着她们，然后看向Journey。

“老兄，我甚至不想知道。继续说你之前说的。”Journey露出大度的笑容说 。

Stiles感激地叹了口气，开始漫谈Andrew Garfield是如何适合演绎超凡蜘蛛侠。好吧，在Kate送过来的那些人随机调情的打断之间。他会意地红了脸，当她们全都看着他的嘴，眼睛里带着这种奇怪的光，Stiles不去想Kate可能对她们说了什么。

Journey泰然自若地应付着这奇特的情景，没有发问，没有评论，这让Stiles大为感激。过了一会儿她霸占了他们的对话，谈着她更喜欢终极漫画里的Miles Morales，她会让Jaden Smith或是Childish Gambino来演这个角色。当他坦白他不知道Childish Gambino是谁，她给了他震惊的表情 。

在Journey对Gambino最新的说唱唱片的热情的评论中，Stiles收到了Kate的一条短信说：

**我们现在换一换。该你了。我会在我的车附近。**

Stiles叹了口气，告诉Journey他们不得不缩短他们的谈话，没有阐释为什么。

Journey只是挑起眉头，找他要手机，她把她的名字与号码输进去。她解释说：“最起码这样我绝对会知道你不会撇开我。当她们过来标记你的时候你并看上去对你的小粉丝俱乐部并没有兴趣。也许当我邀你出去吃饭你会真的答应。”

Stiles慌张起来，不知道该说什么。他一部分上感到内疚她不知道关于他的真相。她的确很漂亮，也很吵闹，如果不是吓人，但他有欣赏人们这些特征的倾向。天啊，真是一团糟。

Journey只是挤挤眼，为让他说不出话来感到高兴，她把手机递回给他。“你是个很酷的家伙，尽管你苗条。我将不得不带你去吃自助餐如果你决定接受我的邀请。看看我跟你说的那个唱片，让我知道你有多喜欢它。”她说，然后挥挥手离开了 。 

Stiles恍惚地朝她挥手，将手机放回兜里。他从恍惚中摆脱出来，穿过房子（闻起来是很浓郁的酒精，大麻与记号笔的气味），把 Kate的照片亮给男男女女看。

他先绕着餐厅走了一圈，按顺时针的方向，然后他来到拥挤的客厅。他试图去感受某种海水的感觉，但在他所遇到的喝醉的大学生身上他没感到任何超脱尘俗的东西。他们喝醉了这个事实真是对他的社交焦虑症的一种解脱，因为他们并没有对他很关注，而是试图让自己站稳，或是不吐在自己身上。

Stiles准备放弃收工了，与这么多人互动让他感到筋疲力尽，这时候他的嗅觉突然被鱼与海水的味道填满。一切开始慢下来，Stiles将目光对向客厅敞开的门口，电子乐的嘈杂声完全静止了，只被水声所取代。好吧，更像是海浪轻轻拍打海岸的声音。

就在这个时候他看见了她。

她高挑而苗条，有着惊人的美貌——超出了正常程度的美貌。但这就是如此：异常。她有长长的闪亮的深金色卷发，一直到她不盈一握的腰。她有着深绿色的眼睛，厚厚的黑色睫毛，小而翘的鼻子，涂着某种唇彩的嘴唇。她显然是房间里最漂亮的女人，也是他想要关注的人。她穿着有破洞与磨损衣边的黑色/奶油色印花牛仔背带短裤，里面是一件镂空衬衫，前面印着电影《Heathers》的图片。她没穿鞋，不像其他人，她奶油般的白皙皮肤上没有记号。

这正是Stiles知道的那一刻。

她在台阶底部停下来，回头看着他。她用一种搜寻式的目光盯了他很长一段时间，然后转过头，继续上楼，或者更恰当地说，就像某种美丽幽灵似的滑上去。

当周围的声音像离开那样迅速地回来，Stiles眨眨眼，做了个鬼脸。时间再次正常地流逝，他磕磕碰碰地走进了一堆咯咯笑着的喝醉的女生群里，对他来说她们有些太过于喜欢毛手毛脚地乱摸了。他花了一分钟才摆脱她们，朝宁芙走去，他在心里叫她Heather，因为她的衬衫，也因为他不知道她的真名是什么。

他爬到楼梯顶部，在长长的走廊里左右环视，不知道他应该往哪边走。他走向左边，打开又关掉每扇门（有时候道着歉急忙关上，因为有的房间完全被人占用了）。他走到走廊尽头，小心探头看着那间黑暗的房间。他打开灯，但他看见的是一堆凌乱的衣服，课本，相机（新的旧的都有）与女士内衣。墙上挂着各种尺寸的相片，但大部分是各种年纪各种身材的随机人群的黑白照。

Stiles皱起眉，走进房间，因为不知何故，有面墙上有大量Paige的照片。这让他窜起一阵寒意，变得警觉起来。这些不是艺术照——这是某个对她有着令人不安的着魔迷恋的人会拍的照片。

Stiles的目光对准房间另一侧，那里有一扇合上的门。他看见有影子在门底下的细缝里移动，在他能变得理智或是说服他自己不要这么做之前，他打开了门。然后他冻结住。

他期待着见到Heather。

相反他发现的是Paige。

  
她躺在地板上，背朝浴缸，头摔倒在一侧，光裸的双腿朝着她面前的绒毛地毯伸开着。除了一件过大的T恤（她被盖住因为它就像一条白色短连衣裙），她什么都没穿。她看起来完全不像他记忆中的样子。她这么小，这么瘦——基本上像得了厌食症。而她的脸—— **老天啊** ，她的 **脸** 。全是青肿的淤伤。她的右眼淤黑肿胀地闭合着，嘴唇开裂，左边嘴角淤青。她长而苍白喉咙有许多带有手指印的淤伤，仿佛有人在 **掐** 她的脖子。她右手的手指痉挛地握着一根用过的针头，它仍然插在她左臂手肘的内部组织里，那里早有一圈扎针的痕迹。

Stiles用手捂住嘴，一阵反胃的感觉与恐惧感席卷了他。透过他颤抖的手指，他说：“Paige？”

Paige发出微弱的呻吟。

Stiles急忙走过去，小心将针头从她手中拿走，然后丢到一旁。他托着她的头将她抬起来，另一只手摸着她的脸。她全身发热，看起来神情恍惚。当他意识到这很有可能是她过量服用了什么，他感到他的心一沉。“哦我的天。”他嘶哑着说，努力抑制他的惊慌，翻出手机拨打911。

Paige的身体突然震了一下，然后往旁边倾斜，朝地板吐出血，然后晕了过去。

Stiles发出绝望的声音，将她抱起来（公主抱），跑出房间。他跑下楼梯，跑出门，忽视了所有惊恐的目光，一直抱着Paige跑到Kate那里。

Kate正与一群大学运动员调情，但看到他她警觉地挺直身体。她一眼就注意到Paige的状况，以及Stiles脸上粉红的湿痕，咬牙说：“发生了什么？”

“我不知道。”Stiles绝望地啜泣说，“老天，她——有什么不对劲！我们必须送她去医院！”

Kate看上去很矛盾，但她重重叹了口气，啐道：“呸。呸。”她打开车门，帮助把Paige抱在他怀里的Stiles坐进后车座。“该死的。”

Stiles吸了吸鼻子，抱紧Paige，绝望地看着她的脸。“快点。”他说，“快点，快点，快点。”

“好的，好的。”Kate回答，迅速掏出钥匙，启动车子。一秒钟后她朝医院方向的那条街驶去，用手机拨打着医院的号码。“喂？我这里有紧急……”

Stiles排除掉一切声音，如此专注地听着Paige浅浅的呼吸声，直到他唯一能听到的是一个微弱的心跳声，而不是Kate加速时呼啸而过的风声。当他意识到她的心跳开始危险地变弱，他开始颤抖起来。他发出另一声急迫绝望的声音，无助地抱住Paige骨瘦如柴的身体。

透过他泪湿的睫毛，他看到一小束微光在Paige胸口的心脏处展开，蛛网式的银色光线开始朝不同方向闪烁，仿佛它们连着不同的东西。其中一根线似乎从她连向他，比那根从她连向Kate的极其尖细的线要粗得多。

Kate摇晃着他，Stiles被迫从中摆脱出来，他意识到他们到达了医院，所有的银线消失了，仿佛它们从未出现，救护车的声音从远处响起。

Kate将车停在急诊室的车道上。

一群护士将Paige从他手中接过去，把她放在担架上，推着她进去。

Stiles吸了吸鼻子，迅速下了车，跟着她们。他认出其中一个护士是Melissa McCall，她正用氧气罩盖住Paige松弛的嘴。他试图一直跟着她们进去，但Melissa在限制进入区域的双开门那里阻止了他，在保证她们会照顾好Paige后关上了她身后的门。

Stiles发现他坐在等候区，紧张地握紧双手，Kate踱着步，不知道对谁讲着电话。他没注意；他太忙于想着Paige吐血的时候脸色多么苍白或是她的嘴唇多么红。

这让他不安。

Melissa不断向他报告关于Paige的进展情况，在此期间，当Isaac没有接听，Stiles打电话给Scott，告诉他发生了什么。他试图打给他爸爸，但直接进入了语音信箱，这令人不安且紧张。尽管给他爸爸发了一堆短信，他继续发短信直到他手机耗光了电，这让他无事可做，除了焦急地弹着腿，盯着角落里的静音电视。

Melissa下班打卡前最后一次找到他 ，告诉他Paige情况严重但稳定。

Stiles稍稍松了一口气，向她道谢，看着她消失在角落。他靠着他的椅背，用头轻轻敲着背后的墙，疲惫地盯着嗡嗡响的日光灯。

他漫不经心地好奇着Parrish怎么样了，如果Kate还没告诉他他们在哪里，他对被丢下会有什么感觉。然后有短暂的那么一刻他想起了Heather。

随着他的眼睑下沉，在睡着之前他最后一个念头是：这将会要了Derek的命。

 

\---

有人轻轻摇晃着Stiles的肩膀，他猛地挺直身体从困惑中醒过来，用手背擦去下巴的口水，然后将脸上歪斜的眼镜推好。他肯定张着嘴巴睡着了，因为他的舌头感觉像棉花，更不用提他的背痛得要命，因为他试图在那排抵墙摆放的椅子的硬木扶手里摊开四肢。他疲倦地擦了擦眼睛，然后抬起头，看到端着咖啡杯座的Derek的身影笼罩着他。

“嘿。”Derek的声音这么轻，仿佛他害怕说得更大声。他的眉头紧锁，但他的表情没有变化。

Stiles迅速接过递给他的咖啡，垂着眼焦虑地看着Derek。他小心喝了一大口，然后做了个鬼脸，将杯子放远一点闻了闻。“这不是咖啡。”他皱着眉说。

“热可可。”Derek说，递了一杯给依然将手机按在耳旁的Kate。她无言地道谢接过，然后沉着脸色对手机嘶声说着什么。

Stiles看着她离开，眉头皱得更深了。

“Peter。”注意到他的目光，Derek说。他紧紧盯着Stiles，目光是搜索性的。“他很愤怒她带你去了派对。”

“倒霉。”Stiles喃喃地说，叹着气又喝了一口热可可。它让他全身温暖起来。他穿的衣服不足以抵挡医院的低温。“怎么——你没有告诉他对吧？”

Derek摇头表示没有。“你叫我不要。”

“你通常不按我说的做。”

Derek耸耸肩，但他没有否认。他在Stiles面前的咖啡桌的边缘坐下，开始喝他自己的热巧克力，一边盯着Stiles光裸的膝盖，仿佛他出神了。

Stiles不知道这个时候要对他说什么，因为他不确定Derek知道什么。“呃，”他说，摆玩着他的杯沿，极力搜刮着大脑，“Kate打电话给你的吗？”

Derek默默点头，但他没有从Stiles的膝盖上抬起视线。“几分钟前妈妈放下了我。Kate刚打过来的时候她不准我离开家。我——她让我等着，直到我冷静下来。”

“哦。”Stiles微弱地说，然后清了清嗓子，在他的座位上移了移，“你——呃，”他试图不要表现得如履薄冰，但他真的不知道要如何提起这个话题，“你知道什么？”

“足够多。”Derek低声说，对上Stiles的目光，“你还好吗？”

Stiles几乎可以对这讽刺的问题笑出声来。“你在问我是否还好？”

Derek无言地耸耸肩，又喝了一口他的热巧克力，视线在Stiles的脸上移动。

Stiles回盯着他。有时候他无法理解另一个少年。

Derek移开视线，说：“Paige的家人现在陪着她。他们说我可以——”他突然停住，深吸一口气，然后呼出来，“一分钟后我要独自去见她。”

Stiles点点头，吞下他的热可可，因为没有其他好说的。不知何故，他感到焦虑而且紧张——也许因为Derek的缘故，鉴于另一个少年似乎对这种情形没有太多反应。他咬着手指甲，把玩着他的杯子。他看了看四周，注意到等候室比昨晚要拥挤很多。

满是静不下来的孩子，在他们缺少睡眠，低头喝着他们的咖啡的父母面前充满活力地蹦来跳去。

Stiles能闻到新打蜡的漆布地板上散发出来的柠檬蜡与漂白剂的味道。他周围的一切似乎突然间出现在那里。也许是荧光灯的光芒驱走了每一片阴影或是‘干净’的味道或是消毒水的凉意。这让医院的一切感觉如此确定，如此真实，如此不可更改。

Derek突然挺直身体，喝完他的最后一点热巧克力，然后站起来将杯子捏扁。他走到一个垃圾箱那里，丢下杯子，然后等着。

片刻之后，一对流着泪的中年夫妻走近Derek，他们把手放在他肩上，对他说着什么，让他僵硬住身体。然后他猛冲向过道尽头。

Stiles咬着他的拇指指甲，尽量不把它看作是看做一个坏迹象。当那对夫妻朝他走过来，他眨眨眼，迅速站起来。

“你是找到我们女儿的人？”母亲说，泪流满面，双手颤抖。

Stiles无言地点点头。

母亲爆发出一阵啜泣，抱住他，喃喃地低声道谢。

父亲看上去有些难堪不自在，他将他妻子从Stiles身上拉开。他说：“我很抱歉。她——我们都非常感激你找到了Paige。我们有几个星期没有收到她的消息，开始怀疑起来。”

“我只是不明白。”母亲说，泣不成声，“什么样的怪物会对这样一个甜美无辜的女孩做这种事？她绝不会——”她哭得说不下去了。

“我们已经联系了警方。”父亲说，“如果你没意见，你能对这一切做个声明吗？我们想对她丈夫申请限制令。我们想起诉。”

“是的，当然。”Stiles马上同意。

Paige的父亲发出安慰性的嘘嘘声让他妻子安静下来，领着她走向U型前台，那里有两个副警长等着。

Stiles也走过去，告诉他们他知道的一切，他能够记起的每个细节。他确保提起他发现她的那个房间的状况，他注意到的事情，然后把联谊会所的地址告诉了他们。就只是基本上任何他觉得能起到帮助的东西。

当他们不再需要他，他回到等候室，在Kate身旁坐下，她正沉着脸在手机上愤怒地敲着字。他没有问。他只是抬头看着角落里的电视，看着新闻。没有任何关于芝加哥的消息，大部分都是无关紧要的事。

墙上的钟显示的时间是7:56am。

Stiles转向Kate，说：“我手机没电关机了。”

“我车里有充电器。如果你想，我可以帮你拿过去。”Kate说，但她早已期待地伸出手。

Stiles从兜里掏出手机，递给她，看着她站起来。她走远，留下他一个人坐在那里。他试图再看一点新闻，一边漫不经心地喝着他（现在冷了的）热巧克力，但一会儿之后他变得坐立不安。他的肚子咕咕响起来，所以他起身去找贩卖机。他在过道里穿行，不知怎么居然迷路了，他正想要打手势让一个护士停下脚步向她求助，这时候他看到Derek从过道尽头的一个房间里出来。

Derek双手抓着头发，胸口起伏不平，在过道上来回踱步好几次，直到他发出愤怒的叫声一拳打在墙壁上。然后他跌撞地倒向对面的墙，双手捂住脸，肩膀颤抖着慢慢沿着墙壁往下滑坐在地板上。

这就像是有人揍了Stiles腹部一拳。他解释不清楚为什么。他与Derek甚至都不那么亲近，但这似乎对他的心脏不重要，它感觉像是要在他的胸膛里碎掉了。他走向过道尽头，甚至都不知道他要做什么，但当他走近Derek，他只是在他旁边扑通一声坐下来。

Derek没有抬头看他，沉浸在他的悲伤中。他继续埋在他的手掌里非常安静地啜泣着。他弯起来的膝盖靠着他的胸口，他的后颈与耳尖是一种玫瑰色。

Stiles小心翼翼地，仿佛Derek可能会在他的碰触下碎掉，将他的右手放在Derek的左肩。他可以感到大一点的少年在那一点接触之下颤抖起来，这让某种不舒服的滚烫的感觉在他喉咙里膨胀起来。他听着Derek试图让他的呜咽声安静下来，他的胸膛发紧，满是同情，胃搅动不安。

过了很长一段时间Derek才完全让他的哭泣停下来，更长一段时间后他才抬起头露出朦胧的绿色眼睛与湿润的红色脸颊盯着天花板。他继续每五秒钟吞咽一次，仿佛他喉咙里卡了什么东西，他吸鼻子的次数之多就像一个打嗝的人似的。

Stiles拉开身体，双手交叠放在他的膝盖上。他花了一点时间透过打开的门看向Paige的病房，仔细看着她俯卧着的身体。她身上连着很多管子，左手看上去打了石膏。他抬起目光看着她床头上的一堆检测仪，但他搞不清楚那些生命信号是什么意思。只要她的胸口还在上下起伏，那么一切都还好，他默默地这么想。

Derek吸了两次鼻子，然后说：“她怀孕了。”

Stiles猛地惊讶地看着他。

“她父母说医生——如果你当时没发现她——”Derek没说完那句话，他泣不成声，但话说回来，他并不需要说完。

Stiles害怕问出口，但他问道：“是——你的吗？”

  
Derek身体紧绷起来，厉声说 ：“ **不** 。”然后他泄了气，这一次声音更轻，带着一丝悲伤，道歉地重复道， “不。”

Stiles咬着他的拇指指甲，头脑里充满了新问题。

  
Derek疲倦地揉了揉脸，手指插进发间，似乎试图抚平它，但他仍然看起来神情恍惚。他说：“我看到她的时候差点没认出她。我甚至没——她不一样了。她 **闻起来** 不一样。”

“我知道。”Stiles咬着他的指甲说，脸部肌肉因为他的措辞而抽搐了一下，“我的意思是，我同意她不——她看起来不同了。我看到她的时候也是这么想。”

  
Derek咆哮起来，他的眼睛闪现出一种琥珀色。“我应该找到那个混蛋，把他撕成碎片。”他的肩膀开始颤抖，“我花了这么久的时间生她的气，希望——”他停下，猛地摇摇头，“但她不——不值得 **这样** 。一点都不， **一点** 都不。”

“是的，她不。”Stiles同意说，但他迅速看了一眼四周，“但你得冷静下来，好吗？你不能现在狼化。时间与地点不对，伙计。”

Derek皱着眉，但他闭上眼睛，仿佛他在沉思。他的双手在身体两侧握成拳，他慢慢呼着气，然后再次睁开双眼。它们恢复了原本的颜色。

“而且，我理解你想复仇的心情。”Stiles继续说，视线回到Paige身上，“但这不会解决任何事。有时候野生王国的规则并不适用。你要让警察来解决。她父母已经报警了。”

Derek眉头紧皱，双臂环抱在胸前，但他什么都没说。

“事情会好起来的。”Stiles保证说。

Derek看着他。“你怎么知道？”

“我想我并不知道。”Stiles承认说，他转头看着Derek，“但我想要这么相信。我必须是。”

Derek的视线掠过Stiles的脸，仿佛他在寻找什么。然后他说：“我不知道你戴眼镜。”

  
话题的突然转变让Stiles皱起眉。然后他只是困惑地皱着眉，当他想起他戴了眼镜，他呻吟了一声。他取下眼镜把玩着，回答说：“我 **不戴** ，但Kate觉得让我穿成这样去派对比较好。我感觉像是一个喜欢装腔作势的人。”

Derek看起来几乎像要微笑了，但他没有。他继续从头到脚打量着Stiles。“你身上写了很多电话号码。”他说，然后他的目光越过Stiles看向过道尽头。

  
“只是因为她们全都认为我是某个敏感的摄影家，有一个大 **心脏** 以及，呃，漂亮的嘴唇。”Stiles轻声澄清说，想到她们描述他嘴唇的 **真正** 用词，他的脸颊红起来。老天，如果他可以永远不再做这种事就好了，但这还言之过早。

Derek哼了一声，拿走Stiles的眼镜好让他可以自己戴。而当然，他看起来非常，不公平地好看。他戴着眼镜瞥向Paige的病房，表情暗下来，变成某种更悲哀的神色。

  
Stiles不喜欢看到Derek这么垂头丧气。当另一个少年开心的时候，他只是看起来他值得如此，他从不视为理所当然。但当他看上去悲伤的时候，他真的看起来非常悲伤，仿佛他迷失了，他感到困惑，他不知道怎么让它变好，或是它 **会不会** 变好。这让Stiles自己的心非常沉痛。

他们在Paige病房对面的地板上坐了仿佛有几个世纪，护士，医生，病人在他们周围来来去去。当Paige的父母警惕地重新坐回她身边，父亲的手臂搂着他轻轻哭泣的妻子，他们还坐在那里。

Derek没有回到病房里。他只是用那种安静的专注从远处看着，有时候他自己也会这样。

Stiles试图尽量不太过坐立不安或是不必要地漫谈什么，因为他感到心神不宁。他并不是有意这么做，特别不是在Derek坐在他身边的时候。他太专注于另一个少年在做什么（此刻并没做太多什么）以至于忘了他自己。他咬着拇指指甲，尽可能偷偷地打量Derek的侧脸。

大概几分钟后Derek吹了吹气，甚至都没抬头看他，伸出他的左手将Stiles的手从他嘴角拿走。他说：“别这么做。”

“我在做什么？”

“仿佛我要爆炸了似的看着我。”

“我没这么想。”Stiles迅速保证说，无意识地将手指甲抬到他嘴边好让他可以啃咬，但Derek制止了他的动作。“我没有。”他重复说。

Derek终于看向他。“我没事的。如果你想，你可以离开。我感激你做的一切。你没必要担心。”

  
“呃。”是Stiles有说服力的回答，他脸色微红。“这不是说我——我们只是——我们是 **朋友** ，我只是想要确保你没事。我的意思是我——我 **有权** 担心你。”

  
Derek大度地点点头，仿佛 **他** 是在安慰人的那个。

这只是有点儿让Stiles既感到恼怒，又愉快地喜欢另一个少年。

Derek说：“谢谢。我没事。就算我现在不，我也会没事的。我会留在这里。她可能——也许她会醒过来。我们还没谈过，自从——而且——”他突然停下，对他的表达感到有些沮丧。他皱起眉，张开嘴想要再说一次，但然后他突然抬起头，越过Stiles看过去。“你爸爸来了。”

Stiles转过头，没错，片刻之后他爸爸露出疲惫的神色从过道另一个尽头转过角落。他跌跌撞撞起身（告辞离开）迅速走过去，在半路上与他爸爸碰面。

当他走得够近，警长将他拉进一个拥抱。“你还好吧？”他问。

“我还好。”Stiles在他肩头含糊地说，他们彼此分开。“我——有些震惊，但还好。”

他爸爸点点头。“我想带你回家。”他说，“我试图回你电话，但你手机关机了。给，你朋友好心地把它给了我，好让我还给你。”他递给Stiles他（充满电的）手机。“我有几件事要告诉你。”

“哦。好的。”Stiles说，将手机开机后放进兜里，他爸爸擦过他身旁走向Derek。

Derek马上站起来，与警长面对面站着。不管警长对他说了什么，他的脸色变得严峻起来，他点点头。

Stiles好奇地看着他们，他爸爸拍了拍Derek的肩膀，然后走开。

Derek被留下盯着他的脚，仿佛他在用力思考什么。

当他爸爸走得够近，Stiles问道：“你对他说了什么？”

“那是我们俩之间的事，孩子。”警长小心地转移他的注意，“让你老爸有自己的秘密。”他带着Stiles穿过过道，经过等候室， Kate仍然焦急地怒视着她的手机，仿佛它冒犯了她。

“等等，爸爸。”Stiles说，迅速跑向她， “我要走了，但是，你和Parrish联系了吗？他知道——”

“他找到了那两个男孩。”Kate打断他，抬起头看着他，“他现在正带他们回家。不过我们没找到那个女孩。”

“我找到了。”Stiles脱口而出，“有这么多事发生，我忘记说了，但我看到了她。我失去了她的踪影，但我知道她长什么模样。”

Kate若有所思地哼了哼声，她随意在手上转着手机，然后用手机轻敲着她的下巴。终于她叹了口气，说：“稍后我们会再联系的。现在我们没什么好做的。如果她看见了你，那么她很可能会特别注意不被抓到。”

Stiles点点头。

“好吧，那么，”Kate说，挺直身体，“我会逗留久一点。以防Derek需要——什么。”

“好的。如果发生什么事，就只是，让我知道。”Stiles要求说，后退着走，当Kate点头，他回到他爸爸身边。他们离开医院，爬进他爸爸的警车，然后他爸爸开走车子。“那么你是有什么事情想告诉我？”

“是的。”他爸爸确认说，打开转向灯，在下一个交通路口左转，“我不得不大致说一下，因为我马上要回警局。但你那个朋友，Deaton，他澄清了一些事情。他说我在尸检报告中看到的矛盾结果是因为做尸检的验尸官故意做了模糊处理。那些伤口的确是动物造成的，而不是什么猎刀。”

“验尸官试图让你上当？”Stiles思考着，问道，“但是为什么？”

“这正是我在此前的24小时里试图弄清楚的一点。我们把他拘留在艾兴之屋。”

“艾兴之屋？为什么是艾兴之屋？还有他是谁？”

“Ines Reyes。”他爸爸说，“你记得你跟我说过的那个女孩？有毒品问题的那个？这个男人就这样碰巧是她父亲。你还应该要知道的是，当我发出逮捕令，派出几个副警长去搜捕他，他把他自己锁在他的办公室里，割断了他的舌头。”

这可怕的行为让Stiles急剧吸了一口气。“为什么？”

“这也是我想弄明白的。”他爸爸坦白说，“这就是我们为什么不得不把他送进艾兴之屋。Deaton建议的。他相信他妹妹可以弄清楚，我不知道。我派人严加看管他，他在接受她还有另一位医生的治疗。他割掉舌头是因为不管他不得不说的是什么，他不想被迫说出来。用的是一把槲寄生与金子做的剃刀。搞不懂这是什么意思，但Deaton与Dr. Morrell似乎明白。”

Stiles摇了摇头，思考着。“所以你觉得是他？杀人的是他？”

“正如我之前所说的，很难说。”他爸爸说，“我将不得不深入挖掘。我需要和他认识的每个人谈一谈。搞清楚他有什么习惯。跟他的孩子谈一谈。他的同事。他的邻居。”

Stiles没有说什么。他很好奇，但他打算把这些问题留给Deaton，等他有机会去找他的时候。“我这周末不会怎么看到你了，是吧？”他安静地说，他们在房子前停下车。

他爸爸叹了口气，把车停好。“我恐怕是。”他说，伸手摸了摸Stiles的头顶。“别担心。这是工作所需，如果你老爸有他自认为的那么好，我会很快解决这件事的。我只是需要把拼图放到正确的地方。但你不用担心，明白吗？我是认真的。我想我们抓到了我们要找的家伙，所以你不需要查探这件事。”

“我想是。”Stiles嘟囔着说，克制着想要告诉他爸爸这就感觉像是他们遗漏了什么的冲动。他又一次涌起了这种焦虑不安的感觉，仿佛他忘了什么。它在他脑中嗡嗡响，就像一群小果蝇在他大脑里乱飞。

他爸爸恳求地看着他。“听着，儿子。你这学期还剩下一个月。也许你不需要这些让人分心的事情。我担心你。我担心我的工作对你与Isaac有影响。我只是想要你们舒服自在。”

“我们也担心你。”Stiles说。他试图不去想因为他是一个Virtue，他很可能永远不会再有正常生活的事实。“你不用担心我们，爸爸。我们——我们没事的。”

“我希望如此。”他爸爸叹气着说， “我知道你会是什么样。我知道要你退后一步并且在这件事上相信我，这是对你提了很大的要求。但如果你只是专注于一切正常青少年的事情，例如学校，电子游戏，垃圾食品，或是不管你们孩子们干的什么事，你就真的会让我多活个几年。就只是答应我你至少会试一试。”

Stiles转开视线，感到很矛盾。有好一阵儿他没说话，但当他开口，他试图尽量真诚，他说：“好的。我会——尽我最大的努力。”

“很好。过来这里。”他爸爸把他拉近，给了他一个短暂的拥抱，然后放开他。“现在走吧，花点时间陪你弟弟及朋友。我要回去工作了。”

Stiles从车里出来，迅速与他爸爸告别，他爬上门廊台阶，进了屋。门早已被开了，根据客厅传来的响亮游戏声音，他能猜到所有人都在那里。

好吧，准确地讲主要是Kira与Scott。他们在玩《格斗之王》，Scott看起来输得很惨。

当Kira注意到他站在沙发旁，她暂停了游戏，给了他一个开心的微笑，但困惑地皱起眉。“为什么你身上全是数字？”

Stiles眨眨眼，挺直身体，他呻吟着低头看向他自己。他忘了这回事。“哦，呃——我去了一个派对。”他含糊地解释说。

“好吧。”Kira只是说，但她看上去想要问更多问题。她没有问，而是说：“你还想帮我进行棒球训练吗？”

“棒球？”Scott说，来了兴趣，“我很擅长棒球。”

Kira哼了一声。“你，真的吗？”

“是的。”Scott确认说，鼓起胸膛吹嘘着说，“这有什么不好懂的？你握着球拍，用它击中别人扔给你的球。”

“伙计，”Stiles暗笑着说，“你应该获得体育学的博士学位。”

“我知道，对吧？”Scott开心地大声说，“我是一面知识之墙。”

Kira笑了起来，Stiles咧着嘴翻了个白眼。他说：“Isaac在哪？”

“楼上。睡觉。”Scott回答。

“嗯我要去洗个澡。球拍是在，我想，地下室里。你们可以试试找到它。你们知道棒球练习场在哪里吗？”

Scott点点头站起来，帮助Kira起身，当她传给他轻微的静电反应，他惊讶地晃了晃。

Kira窘迫地红了脸。“抱歉。我经常这样。”

“没事。”Scott马上安慰道，“又不疼。”

Stiles对他最好的朋友挑起眉头，来回看着他们。他没有错过Scott给她的梦幻般的眼神。他时不时给Isaac或是Allison的同样的眼神。

哇哦，Scott喜欢上一个人迅速得令人惊讶。

Stiles哼了一声，留下他们，爬上楼梯，走进他弟弟的房间。

Isaac在被子下蜷缩成一团。

Stiles爬上他的床，直到他跪着双膝俯瞰着青春期前的孩子，他戳了戳他的肩膀，等着，直到他发出恼火的声音。他咧嘴笑起来，说：“醒醒。我们要去棒球练习场那里。”

Isaac咕哝着什么，将他自己在被子下埋得更深。

“好吧，我们不是现在去，但我一洗完澡穿好衣服我们就去。你也许也应该准备好。”Stiles建议说，蹦起来摇晃着床与他弟弟（他发出含糊的抱怨声），然后戳了Isaac的肩膀最后一次。他爬下床，转身离开房间。他完全没想到会被一个枕头击中后脑勺。当他迅速转过身露出被冒犯的表情看着Isaac，他只是藏在被子下挡住视线，但他的双肩无疑在被子下抖动着。“哦，真是有趣。”他嘟囔着说，把枕头扔回去，完全失了准头。

Isaac只是安静地偷笑起来，仿佛他知道。

Stiles举起双手，躲进浴室。他把热水器调到合适的温度，然后脱掉衣服爬进去。

他花了整整一个小时才洗干净，他的肥皂似乎不起作用。过了没一会儿他变得沮丧起来，水也开始变凉。有那么一刻他从浴帘后面探出头，盯着他前一天放在柜台上的那块黑色肥皂。他盯着它盯了很久，然后他叹了口气，爬出来把它拿了过来。

他很可能不该这么做，但他想碰碰运气。

结果你猜怎么着？

它 **奏效了** 。

他不仅把他身上记号笔的污迹洗干净了，他的皮肤实际上还看起来更亮了。仿佛他在发光。但不是奇异的外星人那种发光，而只是更像是在泥浴里泡了一整天那种发光。

这很新奇。非常新奇。

他把那块肥皂归类于他大脑里待研究的那张单上。

 

\---

 

Stiles，Kira与Isaac骑车跟在Scott身后，由他带路去比肯山公园区，好让他们可以使用棒球练习场。他们锁好单车，走向其中一个练习场地。

Scott走开，去拿棒球机要用的代用币，Isaac走去寻找小卖摊子。

人不多，也许因为还很早。这是周末，所以是这样。

Stiles靠着栏杆，看着Kira系好她的球鞋，戴上她粉红色与黑色相间的棒球头盔。他递过他的金属球拍，她看起来令人炫目，这让他微笑了一下。

Kira用球拍尾部敲了一下她的头盔，咆哮着跳了几下。“我看起来怎么样？”

“猛得可爱。”Stiles笑起来。

Kira红了脸，但她自豪地露出灿烂笑容。她用金属球拍的尾端戳了戳Stiles的身体，直到他不得不笑着跳开。

他们互相追逐了一会，然后不知怎的Kira设法迫使Stiles把她驮起来。当Scott终于拿着一手的代用币回来，他放下她。

Kira让Scott推着她进入练习场，她回头给了Stiles一个被逗乐了的笑容。

Stiles看着他们，举起两个大拇指回应。

Isaac拿着两盘玉米片与热狗回到他身边。他把其中一盘递给Stiles，沉默地吃着他那份，看着Scott把代用币放进投球机。

直到他吃第二个热狗Stiles才意识到他有多饿。

Scott停下来问道：“准备好了？”

Kira双手紧握住球拍，将它举在她右肩前方，张开双腿，双膝轻轻弯下。“准备好了！”

投球机嗡嗡转动，吐出第一个球。

Kira挥动球拍，她的准头很准，但非常奇怪的事情发生了。一阵电流窜过球拍，球拍飞往她身后的围栏，被磁化吸在那里。

Stiles吃惊地哽咽住，惊慌地丢下他的食物，因为如果围栏没在那里，球拍会刚好降落在他的脸所在的地方。

Kira击中的那个球用这么具有破坏力的力度撞上投球机，它想必敲松了机器的什么东西，因为机器突然失去控制，加速运转起来，将球投的到处都是。

Kira尖叫起来，几个棒球击中了她的头盔，她的大腿，还有她的右胸。她发出痛苦的声音，试图跳着逃走，仿佛它们着火了似的躲避着球。“关掉它！关掉它！”她喊道，试图躲开。

“我在努力！”Scott发誓说，看上去很惊恐，他用力拍打，锤击着机器想让它停下来。

Stiles转向Isaac，说：“去喊人帮忙！”然后冲进练习场，试图把Kira弄出来，但他也受到了棒球的攻击。它们感觉像是拳头准确地打在他身上，他差点没成功走到Kira身边用他的身体保护她的。当球朝他们飞过来，他发出痛苦的咕哝声。

公园里的其中一个技师冲进练习场，把机器关了。

Stiles屁股着地倒在Kira身旁，他们松了一口气靠着彼此。“好了。”他喘息着说，瑟缩了一下，他身上那些痛处真正疼起来。“举手表决。谁 **知道** 甚至会发生这种事？”

Kira发出痛苦的笑声，往后一倒，像海星一样摊开四肢躺在地上，透过她的头盔盯着蓝天。

Stiles跌倒在他身后的围栏上，挥手示意Scott不必担心他，然后看着他最好的朋友露出明显的担心冲向Kira。

Isaac大步走向Stiles，沉默地看着他看了有一分钟之久，然后扑通坐在Stiles身边，平静地吃他的玉米片。“我很高兴你没事。”他吃着食物说，“但你要把你所浪费的食物的钱还给我。”

Stiles哼了一声。

Isaac看了他一眼。

当他意识到他弟弟完全是认真的，Stiles翻了个白眼。“你真是不可救药。”他咕哝着说，但更多的是感到好笑，"我刚才很可能死了。"

Isaac只是耸耸肩，把注意力再次投给他的玉米片。“你没有死。而且你的零用钱比我多。我可以给你带来不便。”他大度地说。

Stiles只是吹了吹气，让他弟弟想着他想要的。当他感到周身刺痛，他叹了口气，坐立不安起来。

他的视线落在他头顶的球拍（仍然被吸在围栏上），尽他最大的努力不去想这到底有多奇怪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> easy pitch，pitch有推销宣传与爱情试探的意思，怎么翻待确定  
> hooker，娼妓，引人上钩者  
> go downtown，本意是去闹市区，这里kate是指口交，拍丝带张开的嘴就是这个性暗示，然后她说话就是这种风格，大家意会就好，比如前面她说丝带有一个大——心脏的时候，其实想说的是大家伙……


	13. accountability

这么说吧，经过了棒球练习场的意外事故之后，他们全都投票同意去保龄球馆（也是一个溜冰场），在那里他们与Boyd， Jackson，Malia以及Allison会合。

保龄球馆是一个充满了爆米花与啤酒气味，有紫外线光线，地毯在黑暗中发光，背景播放着另类音乐的地方。球馆里人很多，因为这是星期六中午，所以他们不得不等了整整15分钟才租好鞋子，到达他们自己选定的共有球道。

Stiles自愿留下来，确保没有人妨碍他们的球道，而其他人则分散开，去找合适大小的保龄球。

Isaac跟他一起留下来，用油腻的手指嘎巴嘎巴吃着一袋爆米花，并时不时分给Stiles吃。

Stiles抓了一大把，塞进嘴里吞下，然后向前倾身系鞋带，轻轻对自己吹起了口哨。

Isaac在他身边僵住身体，像前一天那样，他眉头紧皱，他的咀嚼慢了下来，直到他完全停止了吃东西。

Stiles想问出了什么事，但Isaac站起来，把爆米花袋子塞给他，与此同时Scott和Boyd拿着他们的保龄球回来了。他并没有真的去哪里，但他只是站在那里，仿佛他随时准备逃走。

随后Allison与Malia回来了，后面跟着Jackson，他在控制台坐下，敲下他们的名字。

Stiles伸出手轻轻握住Isaac的手腕，当青春期前的孩子没有像往常那样僵硬住身体，一部分的他松了口气。他正想问怎么了，但Jackson唤走了他的注意力，要他输入他自己的名字，这样他们就可以进去开始游戏。

Isaac用他瞬间的注意力分散小心地掰开Stiles的手，好让他可以退出游戏，嘟囔着什么游戏厅之类的话，然后在Stiles能阻止他之前溜走了。

Boyd露出若有所思地神色同样看着他离开 ，他决定他也不打算玩了。他忽略了Jackson的抗议，相反动身去追Isaac。

Stiles确保给了他一个感激的眼神，Boyd只是回以一个小小的咧嘴笑容与理解性的点头。

“好了！”Malia说，举着双手跳起来，然后放下手，用食指指着他们每个人。“鉴于我们目前的人数是偶数，我们来一个更有趣一点的玩法怎么样？”

“你有什么想法？”Scott问，还在系他的鞋带。

“性别大战？”Malia建议说。

Jackson哼了一声。

Allison脱下她的外套，说：“我同意。”

“谁同意什么？”Kira好奇地问，在 **终于** 找到那个完美的保龄球之后回来了。她扑通一声在Stiles旁边坐下，银河系颜色的保龄球在她手中转动。

“性别大战。”Stiles说，将球从她手中拿过来看。他试图把他的手指插入三个孔洞里，但他甚至连第一个指节都插不进去。

Kira振作起来，看上去非常喜欢这个主意。“我们是为什么而游戏？”

“优越感。”Malia说，仿佛这很明显，“现在过来这里，停止与敌人深交。”

Stiles与Scott靠着彼此，用手捂住心脏，发出荒谬的哀鸣与受伤的声音。

“是的，这就对了。”Malia同意道，朝他们挥了挥拳头。

Kira暗暗笑了，咧嘴拿起她的球，走向对面那排座位，坐在Malia与Allison之间。

她们三个将脑袋抵在一起，露出开心的迷人笑容窃窃私语起来。

Stiles发现他自己因为这个原因（他对迷人的微笑极度痴迷）呆呆地看着她们，直到Jackson在他另一侧扑通坐下，肘击他。他做了个鬼脸瞪着他。

Jackson只是坏笑起来，说：“你保龄球打得怎么样？”

“我想我们会发现的。”Stiles嘟囔着说，当Jackson皱起眉，他窃笑起来，“我应该还不错。放松。”

“这一次我担心的不是你。”Jackson承认说，尖刻地看了Scott一眼，他正皱着眉将橙色的保龄球在手里转来转去。“你还好吗，McCall？你知道你手中闪亮的东西应该要滚过闪亮的地板击中那些闪亮的白色木瓶，对吧？”

Scott锋利地看了Jackson一眼。“我并不是脑残，Jackson。”

“只是确认而已。”Jackson站起来，鉴于他与Malia是第一组要玩的。

Scott皱起眉看着他们。

Stiles将他们的肩膀撞在一起。“别担心。他就像是99.9%喜欢竞争。他为这种东西而活。”

“嗯，这个嘛，”Scott嘟囔着说，他的脸颊变得有一点点红，他偷偷朝Kira与Allison看了一眼，“我只是——我 **想要** 表现得好。你明白？”

Stiles竖起双眉，也朝Kira与Allison看过去，她们显然正聊着天。然后他回看着Scott说：“哦，好的。我懂你了。你想要——是的，懂了。”

Scott的脸更红了，他呻吟起来。“我没救了。我甚至不能——我只是…… **逊毙了** 。”

“这个嘛，我的意思是，我很肯定你没有那么糟糕。”Stiles安慰道，拍了拍他苦恼的朋友的肩膀，“实在不行，我们可以把护栏支起来。”

Scott做了个鬼脸，Stiles笑起来。他说：“这不好笑，Stiles。护栏是给 **宝宝们** 用的。”

“现在这就不对了。”Stiles抗议说，看着Jackson松开他紫红色的球，手腕抖动让他完美地一球击倒所有瓶子。“他们给宝宝们用那些特殊的金属坡道与护栏，所以——不过如果你有那么担心，我很肯定我可以问他们要。”他开玩笑地补充说。

Scott翻了个白眼，摇了摇头。“你真是个好朋友。”

“什么？”Stiles假装被冒犯地说，“没什么好羞耻的。”他发誓说，看着Malia用她褐红色的球只击倒了几个瓶子。

“也许你可以在轮到我玩的时候分散所有人的注意力。这样他们就看不到我有多糟糕了。”Scott理论说，看起来非常认真。

Stiles从他双脚之间捡起Isaac遗弃的爆米花袋子，开始吃起来。“我可以放火。”他说。

Scott哼了一声。

当Malia咒骂一声不爽地在Kira身旁扑通坐下，Jackson露出胜利的坏笑大步走回来。他说：“该你了，McCall。别让我失望。”

Scott站起来，当他拿着球走过去与Allison在球道上碰面，他看上去有一点紧张。

Stiles拍了拍掌，含着一嘴的爆米花说：“加油，Scotty！你行的！”

Allison摆好姿势准备投球，她往前走一步，然后以一个几乎是优雅的抖手腕的动作松开她樱桃红的球。她把所有瓶子都击倒了，露出带酒窝的微笑举起拳头，然后她走回Malia与Kira身边，她们等着与她击掌相庆。

Scott僵硬地站着，球仍然抱在他胸口，仿佛他不能忍受与它分开。

Jackson不耐烦地吹了吹气。“快点，McCall。”

Stiles刻薄地肘击了他，当Jackson瞪着他，他将更多爆米花放入嘴里，尽量看起来显得无辜。

Scott做了个深呼吸，将手指插入球孔，努力想要击中瓶子，但球正正滚进了球槽里。

Stiles脸部抽搐了一下，但他再次鼓起掌。“第二球肯定行的！”

是的，不过对于Scott来说，并不那么如此。他的第二次尝试又让球滚进了边槽里，仿佛他是瞄准了它们。他沮丧地转过身，红着脸回到他的座位，躲避着所有人的目光。

Stiles拍了拍他的肩膀，说：“伙计，没事的。没人笑你。”

Scott只是对他的鞋子皱起眉。

“你是在热身。”Stiles坚持说，“下次，你会一击全中，球道里的所有瓶子会为你完美的技术而光荣地倒下。然后天堂的门会开启，天使们会伴着喇叭与竖琴歌唱，而Kira与Allison都会把她们的芳心许给你，永永远远，彩虹挂在天上——”

“Stilinski，闭嘴去投球。”Jackson暴躁地咕哝说。

“是的，是的。”Stiles说，再次拍了拍Scott的肩膀，“我会用你的球。给它施一点Stilinski魔法。”他走过去拿起Scott的球，正好Kira也过来拿她的球。他给了她一个小小的咧嘴笑容。“那么我的对手是你，哈？”

“对手？” Kira嘲笑道，“这，我的朋友，是一个教训。我要给你上一课。”

“哦，是嘛，”Stiles笑起来，被逗乐了，“不管怎样，女士优先。”

Kira只是挤挤眼，昂首阔步地走到她球道的尽头，在地板上的指示箭头前摆好姿势，然后手臂后扬，用令人印象深刻的力道送出球。球击中瓶子，瓶子发出响亮的碰撞声全都倒下。

无可否认，Stiles深为震撼。

Kira举起手，扭了扭屁股。“怎么样。”她喊道，然后跑回Malia与Allison那里与她们击掌相庆。

Stiles只是呼了口气，将手指插入Scott的球的球孔，左右摆了摆头，然后松了松肩膀。他举起球，直到它盖住他半张脸，他专注地眯起眼睛。他慢慢往前移动，在边线前仅有一英寸的地方停下，瞄准球道的边缘，然后手一钩松开球。

球顺着右边槽危险地滚动，直到来到球道半路，朝最中间的瓶子滚去，轻轻击倒它，所有的瓶子随着多米诺效应全都倒下。

Stiles咧嘴一笑，转身面向其他人，朝他的指关节吹了一大口气，然后露出得意的表情用它擦着他的胸膛。

Jackson挑起一根眉毛，但他看起来不情愿地很受震撼。“不错嘛，Stilinski。”他说，他们击拳相庆了。

当他坐下，Stiles握住Scott的肩膀。

Scott微笑起来，看上去欣慰了一点，然后他转头看Jackson与Malia玩第二局。

Stiles朝Kira点点头，说：“现在是谁给谁上了一课？”

“歪打正着而已。”Kira反击说，尽管她在咧嘴笑。

“说谎。这是你的嫉妒在讲话。”Stiles说，吐出舌头，她翻了个白眼，露出恼火的微笑。

“这是你的嫉妒在讲话。”Kira幼稚地尖声模仿他，当他朝她扔了几颗爆米花，她咯咯笑起来。她事实上试图用嘴巴接住它们，并且设法接住了一颗。

Stiles只是把这当做继续朝她扔爆米花的许可，想看看她能接住多少。

与此同时，Jackson又一次一击全中，而Malia比第一次打得更好。

Scott与Allison起身玩第二局（不过Scott更不情愿）。

Allison没有一击全中，但她的第一球击倒了大部分瓶子，而Scott的球朝边槽飞过去。

“全看你了，伙计！”Stiles鼓励地喊道，Scott给了他一个窘迫但感激的微笑。

Allison击中了剩下的瓶子，然后她朝Scott走过去，抚着他的脊柱，在他耳中私语了什么，让他挺直身体。

Stiles不知道她对他说了什么，但这让他很好奇，因为Scott从头到脚都红了，却又笑得像个刚中了彩票的家伙。

Allison吻了吻他的脸颊，露出神秘的，带酒窝的微笑走开，忽略了Malia说她背叛了她们的指控，当她意识到她被忽略，她呜咽着扯了扯Allison的卷发。

对于Malia的滑稽动作，Stiles与Kira彼此分享了一个好笑的咧嘴笑容，然后他转回目光去看他最好的朋友。

Scott，尽管动作不优雅，设法比他以往都要更接近于一击全中。

Allison胜利地笑起来，Malia只是抱怨得更大声了。

Scott走回他的座位，脸上的微笑完全是阳光做的（仿佛要闪瞎眼）。他笑着接受了Stiles给他的热情的兄弟式的拥抱。

当他们坐下，就连Jackson也吹了吹气，用手背拍了拍Scott的手臂，赞成地点点头。

Scott的微笑只是变得更大了，他顺着睫毛朝Allison瞥过去，而她咧嘴一笑躲闪着垂下了她的目光。

Stiles现在太好奇了。他偎依得更近，悄悄说道：“伙计，你——她对你说了什么？”

“她呃，她说——她说我应该——” Scott看起来非常慌张，“她只是鼓励了我。”

Stiles爆发出一阵笑声，说：“伙计，我也在鼓励你。不管她说了什么，这都是一个新水平。说真的，她说了什么？”

Scott只是固执地摇了摇头，双颊绯红，微笑神秘。

Stiles尽可能地夸张大叹一声。“好吧。保守你的秘密。”他咕哝地说，吸了吸鼻子。他塞了更多爆米花到嘴里，然后站起来接手。

剩下的游戏差不多别无两样。女生们输了第一局，但Malia要求重赛，她们赢了第二局。到第三局的时候是Jackson要求重赛，但这并没有什么用，因为他们打平了。然后他们不得不将球道让给另外一伙人，所以他们拿好东西换好鞋子走向小型饮食区。

Stiles要Scott在排队的时候给他留个位置，好让他可以去找Isaac与Boyd。

Boyd靠在Isaac完全霸占着的霍比特人主题的弹球机旁，他与Isaac身边聚集的小伙人群同样入迷地看着。

Stiles设法挤了进去，走到他弟弟身边，当Stiles说：“我们要大快朵颐了。有什么要吃的吗？我买单。”他甚至都没有抬头看。

Isaac专注地咕噜了一声，摇了摇头。“很忙。高分数。等会再去。”游戏机在他手下叮当响。

Stiles哼了一声，看向Boyd，但另一个少年只是以一种“你能做什么”的样子耸了耸肩。他说：“你呢？你要什么吗？”

“不用了，伙计。我不饿。”Boyd安慰道，“谢谢。”

“你们俩都傻啊。你们应该完全利用我的大方，因为这不像是说我以后会再请客。”Stiles警告说，但他从膜拜Isaac的人群中溜出来回到饮食区。他找到Scott，在他旁边站好队，忽略了他们身后那个10岁的男孩抱怨说插队不公平。

Scott与Stiles买了大堆鸡块与一些奶酪炸薯条，然后他们挤进Malia为他们提前占位的桌子。

Jackson坐在Allison与Malia之间，Allison坐在尽头。

Stiles坐在Scott与Kira之间，Kira在里面。当Scott不小心踢到他，迫切想在桌子底下用他的脚与Allison的交碰，他小小做了个鬼脸。

“抱歉。”Scott迅速低声说，然后爱慕地看着Allison。

Stiles只是哼了一声，然后他转过头发现Kira在偷吃他的奶酪炸薯条。“嘿，嘿！这是不允许的。”他抱怨说，将他的餐盘移到她够不着的地方。

Kira只是偷偷笑了，说：“这上面有奶酪。这个诱惑太难抵抗。如果说有什么，那是你的——”

“谴责受害者。”Stiles打断她，伸出一根控告性的指头指着她，“离我的奶酪炸薯条远点，要吃自己买。”

Kira扁起嘴，从睫毛下垂眼看着他，这如此不公平，完全让他想起《怪物史莱克2》里Puss与靴子的场景。

Stiles发出窒息的声音，递过去他的托盘。“给，老天，给你！就只是别这样看着我，免得我把我该死的肾都给你。”他抱怨道。

Kira露出大大的微笑振作起来，拨了好多他的奶酪炸薯条在她的上面，然后递给他。“你是个好朋友。”她夸奖说，拍了拍他的肩。

Stiles只是咕哝了一声，用他的叉子戳了一块鸡块，蘸进他放在餐盘角落里的番茄酱里。

“那么大家暑假都做什么？”Malia吃着她的芝士披萨泡芙问道。

“可能去伦敦。”Jackson说，在他的草莓罂粟籽与鸡块沙拉上铺上厚厚一包牧场沙拉酱。他就有那么注意健康，“探望我的祖父母。”

“哦是吗？我也是那个方向。”Allison说，把她的叉子伸进他的沙拉，吃了几颗他的草莓。他叹了口气，让她这么做，她回给他一个带酒窝的微笑，继续说道，“我爸爸想让我跟他一起在法国度过暑假。他以为也许这会弥补这些年他不在的时间。”她的嘴角开始往下撇，从她的凯撒沙拉里戳了一颗烤面包粒到嘴里，“我很可能不会去，如果不是今年的的射箭世界杯决赛是由FédérationFrançaise de Tir à l'Arc/法国射箭联合会赞助的。”

Kira振作起来。“不可能。我还肯定地想他们是在澳大利亚举行。发生了什么？”

“委员会的某些丑闻。”Allison说，当她咀嚼的时候斯文地举起手放到嘴边，“关于总务长与女主席上床的丑闻。据说她怀孕了。”

“好迷幻。”Kira惊讶地说，“我也听过这些传言，但我没想到——哇哦。”她摇了摇头，“好吧，祝你好运。当我还在纽约的时候，我也争取过进决赛，但我不得不退出，因为你知道的，我们搬到这里来了，我妈妈觉得我退出更好。”

“哦，真抱歉你不能来。我会很高兴有一张来自家乡的熟脸在那里。其他射箭手都是一群自大的势利眼。”Allison叹着气说，轻轻戳着她的沙拉，“一群挥着弓箭的爱慕虚荣的人。”

Kira咯咯笑了，同意地点点头然后说：“不过祝你一切顺利，我会向阿波罗为你的胜利祈祷的。”

Allison露出带酒窝的大大的笑容。

我妈妈想要我上一所私立高中，尽管我离高一还有一年，她想让我上什么学前辅导课程之类的。”Malia宣布说，她将手指舔干净，“这只是 **暑期班** 的好听说法。老天，给我一颗子弹算了。”

“私立高中？”Scott皱着眉重复道，“但是，我以为我们全都会上同一所高中。什么私立高中？”

“不造。妈妈一直神神秘秘的。”Malia耸耸肩回答说，“如果你问我，我会说她喝多了鸡尾酒。这很逊，因为她不让Liam在暑假做任何事。这又不像是我是问题孩子什么的。”

“她可能是在做她认为最好的事。”Allison边吃边说。她用手挡着嘴，继续说：“因为比肯山以其在教育上的高排名而闻名。”

“比肯山显然以很多事情闻名。”Jackson模糊地说，对他的沙拉皱着眉。

Stiles咀嚼得更慢了，领会着他这句话的暗示含义。

一阵尴尬的沉默降临在他们身上，Kira困惑地看着他们。她说：“抱歉。我错过了什么吗？”

Jackson哼了一声。

Stiles在桌子下踢了他一脚，忽视了他瞪着他的视线，转向Kira说，“这只是——没什么。一件——与一切相关的事情。”

Kira看起来更加困惑了。“一件与一切相关的事情？”

“呃，是的？”Stiles说，为他自己的呆气脸部抽搐了一下，“不管怎样，Jackson只是非常讨厌私立学校。”

“是的！”Scott大喊道，插话进来支持他最好的朋友，“尤其是那所Devenford私立中学。一伙差劲的混蛋。老天，我们如此讨厌他们。”

Malia咬着她的下嘴唇以防止她爆发出一阵大笑。

Jackson只是瞪着Scott，仿佛他是他见过的最傻的人，但他说：“我主要只是讨厌他们的长曲棍球队。他们大部分球员都打类固醇激素。”

“哦。”Kira说，想了想，“我能理解，我想。”

Stiles清了清嗓子，用力朝他嘴里塞了一些奶酪炸薯条。

“不管怎样，我的暑假就会有那么糟糕。”Malia说，吮吸着她的食指，“你呢，Scott？”

“我？哦，我——我外公每年都喜欢带我表亲与我去露营。只不过那并不算真的露营。我们只是待在佛罗里达州布纳维斯塔湖的荒野旅馆，然后去迪斯尼乐园。不过他说那仍然算。”Scott说，他们全都窃笑起来。

“我喜欢你外公。”Alliso说，Scott又神情恍惚起来，“不像我自己的祖父，今年14岁生日给了我一把点四四口径的magnum*左轮手枪，说‘Shoot ‘em high’。”

“哦，真诱人。”Stiles弱弱地说，Allison给了他一个‘我甚至都不知道该拿那个老家伙怎么办’的表情，“我会上驾校。如果事情顺利，我会在7月拿到驾照。也许也能在这个暑假拿到兼职许可。”

“我姑姑要结婚了，嗯，我爸爸的家人想办个盛大婚礼，所以我们会在一放假后就飞东京。”Kira宣布说，用餐巾擦干净她的手指，好让她拉开她苏打水的拉环。

“好吧，”Malia说，举起她的根汁汽水来干杯，“为我们富有成效的暑假。”

每个人都碰杯，对话结束了。他们吃完食物，走向保龄球馆另一个尽头的滑冰场。

尽管有Allison帮他，Scott几乎不能保持直立，所以他们来到儿童溜冰场。当他磕磕碰碰地滑行，她一直好心地扶着他，而六岁的孩子们几乎没有障碍地滑过他们身边。

Malia与Jackson开始了一场彼此之间看谁能向后滑得最快的比赛。

Stiles只是悠闲地滑着，Kira在他身边，他们盲目地漫谈着不同兴趣的话题。在他们谈着他们最爱的动作/冒险书籍的中途，一群孩子急速驶过，几乎将Kira撞翻，Stiles不得不伸出手，抓住她的手来保持她站稳。

Kira红了脸，但在迪斯科灯光之下很难看清，她迅速低声道谢。

Stiles只是给了她一个小小的微笑，她回他一个笑容，让他忘记松开她的手，他们来到大溜冰场的转弯区。

当DJ播放她宣称是她最爱的歌曲，Kira轻轻按了按他的手，开始加速。

Stiles让他自己被拽着滑行，一点都没想让他焦虑不安的事情，而只是享受着这一刻。

这种转变很不错。

当到了离开的时候，Jackson把Stiles拉到一旁说：“发生了什么？”

Stiles皱起眉，说：“你什么意思？”

“ **我的意思是** ，”Jackson以他最大的耐心说，“当我们前一天去看望Lydia的时候，我们不允许进去，因为那些警察。”

“哦。”Stiles想了想说，“是的，我爸爸，他——他们觉得他们也许抓到了那个要对所有谋杀案件负责的人。”

Jackson挑起一根眉毛。“然后？是谁？”

“是——”Stiles突然停下来，又仔细想了想，“我不觉得我现在应该说出来。只是——我会让你知道，如果有什么，你懂的，正式宣布了。”

Jackson面无表情地盯着他，然后吹了吹气，整理了一下他的皮夹克。“好吧。随你。”然后他冲了出去，出去的时候不爽地对其他人喊了再见。

Scott不解地皱起眉，看着他的背影，然后走近Stiles。“那是怎么回事？”

Stiles只是耸耸肩。

Scott好心到不再提。“我要回家了，伙计。我妈妈让我回去。我们稍后再见，或是你可以，我不知道，今晚打给我还是什么的。”他说。

Stiles点点头，让他自己被拉进一个短暂的拥抱。他微笑着拉开距离。“别疏远了。”他开玩笑说。

“我？永远不会。”Scott说，挥了挥手，然后走过去与Isaac及Boyd告别，然后是Malia，Allison及Kira。

Isaac是下一个走近他的，他焦躁不安地搔了搔他的鼻子，盯着Stiles的鞋子。

这让Stiles担心，因为他通常不会再这么做。“出了什么事？”他问。

“我今晚会在Boyd家过夜。”Isaac咕哝着说，而不是回答，“我已经——爸爸知道的。所以。我要走了。”

Stiles不知所措。他伸出手想把手在他的肩膀，但Isaac躲开了。Stiles吞下一股受伤的感觉。“好的。”他说，感到很迷茫，“那是——好的。”  **我做了什么？**

Isaac坐立不安起来，但他一直没有抬起视线。他转身，与Boyd离开了。

Stiles只是无助地看着他们消失，焦急地想知道他到底做了什么才让Isaac有这种反应。他伸手上下揉了揉他的头顶，然后走向Kira，Malia与Allison。他说：“我要回家了。”

“好的。我们也正要走了。”Allison说，伸出手拥抱了他，“除非你也想修指甲？”她开玩笑说。

Stiles无力地笑了笑，拉开身体，摇了摇头。"也许下次吧。"

Kira皱起眉，注意到了他的心情。她转身面向Malia与Allison说：“你们去吧，我要，呃——我需要——”她做了个分开的动作。

“哦。”Allison说，她微微咧嘴一笑，抓起Malia的手。

“什么？什么？”Malia说，困惑不解。她迅速与Stiles做了个顶拳的动作，然后被拉走了，说着：“说真的。那是怎么回事？”

Kira转向Stiles，露出一个踌躇的微笑。“你还好吧？”

Stiles耸耸肩。“还好。只是心里有很多事。”他轻轻说。

Kira点点头。“好吧，我玩得很开心。”她说，看起来有点紧张，抱有希望。

“我也是。”Stiles露出真正的笑容同意说，“除了棒球的事以及你迫使我分给你我的薯条。”

Kira笑起来，轻轻推了一下他。

Stiles开心地轻轻咧开嘴。

“顺便说谢谢你。”Kira说，她拖着脚步走得更近了。“你真的——很棒之类的。哇哦，我只是找不到合适的词。”她用手掌轻轻拍了一下她的额头 ，“我试图表示感谢，或是更确切地说，表达我对你用身体做人体盾牌的感激。”

“不管怎么说，语法被高估了。”Stiles嘲笑说，挥手示意这没什么，“而且，我不可能就只是站在那里，让你被棒球袭击。尽管我的球拍还吸在那片围栏上——不过他们倒是保证等他们取下来后会寄给我。”

Kira窘迫地咯咯笑了，然后她迅速倾过身体，吻了吻他的右脸颊。“再次谢谢。我——呃，我会再见到你的。”她微微红着脸柔声说。

Stiles感到他自己脸上也红了起来。他语无伦次起来：“呃，是的。我——是的，我们——你住在隔壁所以我想，你懂的——我们必定会撞见彼此，嗯。”

Kira咧嘴笑起来，她咬着她的下嘴唇，被逗乐了。“给我发短信。”她说，然后迅速走远了。

Stiles恍惚地伸手摸着他的脸颊。“是的。”他喃喃自语道。

那是——是——他甚至不知道那是怎么回事。

女孩子真的很让人困惑。

 

\---

 

等Stiles回到家的时候路灯已经亮了起来。他走得不慌不忙，好让他可以将他乱成一团的思绪整理好。不知何故他并不意外见到Derek坐在门廊台阶的最顶层，还有他的狗，Jordan，趴在他的怀里，他揉着他的肚子。

“嘿。”Stiles说，将他的单车扔在草坪上，开始爬上台阶，“所以这真是意想不到。”

Derek耸耸肩，喜爱地拍了拍Jordan。“医院的探视时间已经过了，所以Paige的父母要我第二天再来。不过我并不太想回家。他们只会用问题烦我。”他说。然后他挑起眉毛。“你不介意的，对吧？”

“当然不，我想。如果你妈妈同意。”Stiles说，将衬衫袖子卷起到胳膊肘。

“妈妈知道我在这里。”Derek解释说，搔了搔Jordan的耳后。

“哦，好的。”Stiles揉着他的后脑勺，低头看着Jordan，当他注意到他获得了他的注意，他欢快地摇着尾巴。“我能问Jordan为什么在这里吗？”

“不知道。”Derek皱着眉头回答，“他只是——等在这里。”

“等着？是说在这里？在我家的门廊上？”

Derek点点头。“我猜他知道我会来这里。有时候他会焦虑不安，当我——不开心。”他小心地解释。

Stiles很好奇。他想起Talia以前说过的话。“关于同族兄弟的事。你知道的，之前，我想这只是——你们是在比喻，我没有静下来思考也许你们就是字面意思。”

Derek扬起头，确认Stiles的漫谈说：“我们出身于同一个亚种，如果这是你所问的。”

“我就 **知道** 。”Stiles嘟囔着说，忽视了Derek的哼笑，“所以你们就是字面上的同族兄弟。”

Derek缓缓点头，仿佛他担心Stiles要么不理解或是不相信他。

“哇哦。”Stiles说，消化着这一点，“你们能做特殊的事吗？”

Derek不解地挑起眉。

“就像是，你知道的——你们有某种心灵感应吗？他是你的精神动物还是什么之类的？你知道我读过宗教人类学中的万物有灵论，灵魂不只存在于人类身上，而且还存在于其他动物，植物，石头，山脉，或是河流，或是自然界的其他物体，你知道的，就像是雷，风，影子。我总是想——总是 **感觉** 也许——我的意思是，只是在你我之间这么说，请别告诉别人——但我总是赞成那种概念，因为这感觉像是我们周围的一切都是活的。好吧不是大多数人所理解的那种活着的意思。但你是狼人，如果你不得不感觉到，呃，自然的 **感应** 。因为，我的意思是，是谁说什么有没有灵魂或是有某种知觉——”他连连晃着手，急切地想找到合适的词汇，“——可触觉性，而且当然，有人大概会说没可能确认，除非你能看到或是提供没有事实根据的证据。但那很荒谬，因为不是所有事情都可以被体验或是看见。我的意思是当谈及这个，一般的世界观应该是所有的物种之间有一个大致平等的地位而且——”

“Stiles，”Derek冷静地打断他，被逗乐了，“你也许想要考虑呼吸一下。”

Stiles深深吸了口气，他的脸开始变红，他不好意思地揉了揉他的后颈。“抱歉。我跑题了。”

“你没必要道歉。”Derek安慰说，“我只是不想你晕过去。”

Jordan跳起来，在Stiles的脚边闻了闻，然后舔了舔他右手手背，冲向房子的一侧。

“我完全忘记了我试图想表达的观点是什么。”Stiles安静地承认说。他试图想起来，但现在它超出了他的能力，于是他叹了口气。他说：“Paige怎么样？我知道只过去了几个小时，但呃，好吧。”

“还不错。”Derek简短地回答，很显然这还不是什么让他谈起来感到舒服的话题。

Stiles不去深究，继续往上爬完剩下的台阶。他打开门，让Derek进去，然后他跟上，关上身后的门。他指了指客厅，说：“你可以打开电视什么的。”

Derek走过去浏览着装满了电影与电子游戏的小书柜。

Stiles，与此同时，从碗橱里拿出一个搅拌碗，好让他可以把剩下的Lucky Charms麦片与Rice Krispies脆米花放进去。他把它们混合，倒了半盒牛奶下去，然后丢进一个大木勺。他把它端到客厅，正好看到Derek连上他的Wii游戏机，放进《新超级马里奥兄弟》。

Derek在他身边扑通坐下，近到他们的肩膀相触（尽管沙发相当长），说：“我从没玩过。”

Stiles吃着一大勺麦片哼了一声。“不意外。”他边吃边说，“里面没有篮球，所以我明白你为什么没有玩过。”

Derek对他做了个鬼脸。“你嘴里有食物的时候不应该说话。”

“我的家，我做主。”Stiles争论说，将另一勺麦片塞进他嘴里。他的脸鼓起来，接过其中一个遥控手柄，好让他也可以玩。

Derek怀疑地看着他的麦片。“那是什么混合物？”

“好的那种，现在闭嘴，集中注意力，因为我真的会好好利用你从没玩过的事实。”Stiles警告说，给自己选了Mario，而Derek选了Luigi。他利用游戏介绍的时间塞了更多麦片到他嘴里。

看到他的动作，Derek哼了一声。“如果你这么贪食，会被呛住的。”

Stiles只是幼稚地模仿了他，选择了第1世界第1级。他把他的麦片放在他双腿之间，捡起Derek的角色，露出坏笑把他扔向一个不断靠近的冬菇。

当Luigi死了，Derek毛发直竖。“Stiles。”他咆哮道。

Stiles只是笑起来，让Mario跳来跳去获得飞行能力。

“我要做什么？”Derek说，瞪着屏幕。

“摇晃你的遥控器，好让我可以把你从泡沫里救出来。”Stiles解释说，但因为他是个混蛋，当Luigi重新出现时他确保避免把他从泡沫里救出来。

“救我。”当他注意到，Derek咆哮道，他使劲晃着他的遥控器仿佛他要把它掰断。

“嗬？什么？”Stiles说，故意躲进一个隧道里。当Derek发出恼火的声音，他咯咯笑了 。“好吧，好吧。你这个爱哭鬼。”

Derek抱怨了几声，但看到他的角色从他的泡沫牢房里被放出来，他似乎松了一口气。“现在怎么做？”他问。

“跟着我，我做什么你就做什么。”Stiles说，花了片刻把更多麦片塞进他嘴里，“而且不要死，不然我发誓我会让你等到最后才会再救你。”

“那不是我的错。”Derek反抗说，尽他最大的努力跟上另一个少年，“你谋杀了我。”

“不。我永远不会这样背叛我的兄弟。”Stiles发誓说，但他再次捡起Luigi，把他扔下悬崖。“Whoops。”

Derek慢慢转过头恼怒地瞪着他。

Stiles忍不住了，他只是狂笑起来，他让Mario做出各种杂技般的翻转动作，直到他来到尽头的终点门柱。“嘿，是你要玩的。”他指出来。

“我没在玩。我要 **死了** 。”Derek抱怨道，消失了片刻。一会儿后他带着Jordan回来了。

“你锁了门吗？”Stiles问，将另一勺麦片放进嘴里。

“是的。”Derek低声说，再次捡起他的遥控器好让他可以坐回他身边。

Stiles坐立不安起来，因为他身边的Derek感到非常温暖，而且有点儿让人分心。“你想接着玩吗？”

“如果你继续把我扔向其他东西就不玩。”

Stiles窃笑起来。他 **的确** 计划这么做，但他决定大度一点。“好吧，为了我的胜利的缘故，我发誓我不会再次把你献祭给异教神。”他郑重地说。

Derek吹了吹气，他的嘴角弯起来一点点，他将他们的腿靠在一起。“你是个呆子。”

“ **你** 才是呆子。”Stiles回敬道，这碰触让他脸红起来，他吃完他的麦片，把空碗放在咖啡桌上。“好吧。让我们来玩。”

Derek并不完全是个学东西很快的人，但在他们玩到第4世界的时候他摸清了窍门。

那时他们已经是一对不可阻挡的二人组，他们一直玩到了第8世界的最后一级。

Derek非常自得于他利用Stiles的信任来对付他复仇的事实，因为当他们在熔岩世界里跳跃的时候，Derek捡起他，假装他要帮忙，结果把他扔进了熔岩里。

Stiles目瞪口呆，完全没有心理准备。“你—— **叛徒** 。”他指控说。

Derek安静地窃笑起来，他继续愉快地升级，确保不把Mario从他的泡沫里救出来，不管Stiles有多用力摇晃他的遥控器。

“你——你——”这个时候Stiles要气炸了，“我打赌你一直在计划这么做，不是吗？这是什么，《基督山伯爵》吗？不等等——《 **Mario** 山伯爵》。或者是Luigi？不管怎么说，这无关紧要！我不敢相信你这样背叛我！我们在第5世界第4级骑着厚木板穿过有毒的紫色液体对你毫无意义？我们本应该是肩并肩的战友！”

Derek只是继续窃笑玩着游戏，尽管Stiles用其中一个枕头猛击他。

Stiles从宽发落他，跺着脚走进厨房做晚饭。他用梅子、辣椒酱与糙米做了一些煎鸡胸肉。不过他真的不该给Derek准备，因为那个该死的叛徒不值得，但他是这样一个好人所以他做了。

食物的香味似乎飘到了Derek的鼻子，正当Stiles揭开灶上的平底锅，他走过来查看。他说：“那是什么？”

“食物。”Stiles抱怨道，“你什么都 **没有** ，你个小叛徒。”

Derek靠着厨灶旁边的柜台，露出狼一样的咧嘴笑容，说：“你知道你不能对狼人说谎，对吗？”

Stiles叹了口气，因为是的，他知道。“值得一试。”

Derek只是哼了哼声，看着他工作。他甚至试图把手指伸进平底锅里，Stiles不得不用他的塑料锅铲把他的手轰走。 

“如果你可以就 **只是** ——停下来，它好了，好了！”当另一个少年不耐烦地皱着眉，Stiles笑起来，将Derek推走，“去拿盘子，叛徒。”

Derek不堪忍受似的翻了个白眼，但他在碗橱里翻找着，直到他找到适合装菜的盘子以及放餐具的抽屉。

Jordan坐在楼梯底下他的后腿上，好奇地看着他们，尾巴欢快地摇摆着。

Stiles关掉灶上的火，在水槽底下的橱柜里翻找着。他拿出一个两用的狗碗，在一边装上水，另一边装上干燥的狗粮，然后把它放在Jordan身前。狗狗欢快地过来，吃的时候Stiles轻轻搔着他的耳后，在开吃前Jordan迅速舔了一下他的脸，他微笑起来。

Derek给了他一个他不能完全说明白的表情。 

“什么？”Stiles不自然地咕哝说，把他的脸擦干，走过去给他们装食物。

“为什么你会有那些东西，如果你没有养狗？”Derek问，他在餐桌对面坐下，好让他可以小心地看着Stiles。

Stiles试图忽视他的目光在他背上烧出洞来的样子，他回答：“我以前——嗯，我妈妈养过一条长得像玩具的小狗。她的名字是公爵夫人/Duchess，她是个可怕的小噩梦，但妈妈爱她，仿佛她放的屁是彩虹与阳光，顺便说一句，她没有。我的意思是，让我告诉你，对于这样一条小狗来说，她绝对可以放出有毒的那种。”

Derek哼了一声，说：“她是什么品种？”

“比熊犬。”Stiles回答，把他的餐盘放在他面前，然后端着他自己的坐下。“不管怎么说，我——有时候我——我不知道。这听起来会很可笑但是——”他挣扎着寻找合适的词汇，戳着他的鸡肉，“我妈妈去世两个星期后她离开了，我以前常常想也许她会，你知道的，回来什么的。这很傻，我知道，她可能死了之类的。我妈妈去世时我还小，需要有什么可以眷恋所以——但我现在长大了，比以前懂事了一点，我想。但仍然，我忍不住去买——这只是，我想更奇怪的事情都发生过。如果那条狗回来……”

Derek看着他很久，然后说：“那不傻。”

“就是傻。”Stiles红着脸坚持说，“又傻又幼稚。”

“不，不是的。”Derek坚持说，“有时候——告诉你这件事，他会杀了我的——但是有时候在圣诞节，Peter会把他弟弟的袜子挂起来，妈妈说那是因为Henry一直喜欢拐杖糖，所以Peter会把我们所有的袜子都挂在壁炉边，甚至是Henry的，在他想起……”他让这句话沉寂下来，为他舅舅悲伤了一分钟。他摇摇头，继续说：“妈妈说这是悲伤的很正常的一部分。她说有时候你永远不会真的停止以为他们在那里。所以，我不觉得那很傻。”

Stiles用手撑着下巴，看着餐桌对面的Derek。“你曾经见过——我的意思是，你知道——”他停下来，因为不知道要怎么表达这个问题。

Derek似乎明白他想说什么，他悲伤地摇摇头。“他们在我出生前就去世了。我们有照片与故事，但——这很难说是一样，我想。”他说，“Peter并不怎么喜欢谈论它。”

“我能理解这点。”Stiles说，他的确能。他不谈论他妈妈，因为他真的不知道该怎么谈论她而不带着令人痛苦的悲伤来思念她。

Derek用拇指指节擦了擦他的下嘴唇，然后说：“我想对人类来说这不一样。失去家人——失去族群/pack。”他再次摇摇头，“就像是失去你自己身体的一部分。像是失去肢体。”

Stiles思考了一下，他忍不住感到他早已知道这种感觉。失去他妈妈就是像失去肢体。不过他没有这么对Derek说。他不想再去想这件事。他说：“我们应该在食物变冷之前吃掉。”

Derek点点头，毫无异议地这么做。

除了他们的刀叉交碰餐盘的声音，基本上很安静。

然后Derek说：“味道真的很不错。”

Stiles微笑了一点点，他忍不住。他说：“这只是化学作用之类的。”

Derek丢给他一个无聊的表情，然后他站起来给他自己再装一盘。

Stiles吃完他这盘，把盘子冲干净，然后将它放进洗碗机。他兜里的手机震动起来，他掏出来看着屏幕，他收到了一条Peter的短信：

 **打开** **CNN :))**

Stiles皱起眉，走向客厅找到遥控器。他切换着电视信号源，直到他连到电缆输入。然后他按下CNN的频道数，在大沙发的中间坐下来。

是Laura，她站在德克森联邦大楼前面的临时演讲台上，那是一栋很高，有着深色玻璃的闪亮的摩天大楼。她面前站着大批随行的抗议者，她拿着一个无线麦克风。

“Derek，”Stiles说，呼喊着另一个少年的注意力，“ **Derek** 。”

Derek端着盘子走过来，当他看到他姐姐，他愣住了。“她在做什么？”他轻轻问。

Stiles无言地摇摇头，不是说Derek可以看到，但他也没有头绪。

Laura充分利用时间 ，因为她等了很长时间都没说一个字。终于，当人群传来一阵嘘声，她说：“首先我想感谢 _CNN制作方派出的摄影记者队伍以及国民警卫队的巡逻队长Evgeni Davydov允许他们拍摄这次活动。_ ”她朝人群点点头，然后继续，将麦克风举高了一点点，站得更直了。奇怪的是，她的视线一直低低对着她右手的 笔记 卡片，一次都没抬头看。“ _我的名字是Laura Hale。我17岁，马上就要满18岁，我来自比肯山。小的时候，我喜欢和我的表亲在森林里追逐萤火虫，而且经常想都不想就会合起_ _双手_ _一拍，用手掌_ _碾_ _死其中几只。我一直这么做，直到有一天被我父亲偶然发现。他问我为什么这么做，我只是告诉他因为我害怕。我怕萤火虫，我想伤害它们，而不是试图理解它们是如何运作的。我想杀死它们。我想这么做，因为我就可以确保它们永远没有机会_ _对我做同样的事_ _。_

“ _嗯，你们可以想象，我父亲对我的行为感到非常困惑。据他所知，我没什么好害怕的。但这是因为我的一个刻薄的表哥曾告诉我如果我不小心，萤火虫会包围_ _我_ _，将我永远从家人身边带走。你们可以看到在那时，我是被教唆要_ _害怕_ _的。我不是生下来就怕萤火虫。我是被人教的。所以我会用手碾死那些可怜的，无辜的，无害的萤火虫，因为我缺乏理解。你们可以看到，对我而言，它们是怪物，保护我自己免受它们的威胁是我的职责。_ ”Laura停了一下，让她的话在人群中引起共鸣。然后她继续说道：“ _当我父亲那天发现我，他没有骂我。他没有笑。他对我说了一段到今天_ _我_ _还在思考的话。他说：‘Laura。任何偏见都意味着你不会看到事情真正的样子，而只是你感知到的样子。害怕或讨厌某种你不理解的事情，这时候你就在脑海里形成了一个不明智的概念。而那个概念，它本身，早已是一种暴力形式。’那段话教给我的是，当我们在不考虑我们行为的权重与后果的情况下而行动，我们就忽视了个体的美好，杀死了可能会_ _让我们避免亲手去毁灭的同情心。我们需要更多让步。我们需要更多理解。我真想伸出手，自豪地告诉你们我是谁。但这个世界还没有做好准备。它没有。你们想知道我是怎么知道的？_

“ _一个小女孩这周死了。一个小女孩被杀死了。她是被枪杀的，直截了当，在她母亲面前。她是被处决的。无论你们怎么称呼它，但她是被非法处决的。一个母亲不得不看着一个执法警察，一个民事义务的主体，一个宣过誓的人，宣誓要保护和服务的人，枪击了她的女儿。她看着他夺走了她孩子的生命，然后也夺走了她自己的生命_ _。_ ”Laura的声音变得有些颤抖，她的手微微痉挛了一下，“ _我认为，_ _人类的灵魂中有什么东西，会把无辜的流血看做是一种必要的恶行来宽恕，一种特权，一种权利感，说用这种暴力行为来解决冲突是可接受的。但_ _因为某些事实可能是我们唯一所知道的，没有别的，而把这些事实视为最高真理，_ _这是_ **_所有_ ** _生物的傲慢自大，而另一方面，忽视那些展示给我们看，在通常所接受的这些事实之外还有更多事实的人的声音，_ _变得似乎不在话下_ _。他们会说这个世界仍然不公平。他们会说_ _当我们分歧不能更大时，_ _媒体会让你们相信我们处在和谐之中。他们会说他们的请愿与那些掌握国家与民族权力的人的议程不相符。他们会说一个小女孩被杀死了，我们不应该让这种暴行不受约束_ （原文是 we are supposed to leave that kind of violence unchecked，看上下文估计是作者笔误，应该是we are not supposed to ） _。_

“ _我们不能让自己对这种情形熟视无睹。我们不能让自己对彼此的痛苦熟视无睹。我们必须停止循环这些负面文化，这些事实上的行为。我们必须成为站出来表态，说不能这样下去的一代。这个星球不是属于某一个人，而是我们所有人。我们现在所呼吸的空气，它来自于树，这些树从不歧视，从不为他们所提供的空气属于谁或是谁更值得这些空气而争辩。_ ”Laura又意味深长地暂停了一下，“ _我们必须坦白地承认我们所犯下的错误。我们所有人都犯了错。最近我背叛了_ _一位_ _我的亲爱的朋友的信任，_ _我必须要学会接受，是_ _我让他们脸上露出了受伤的表情。_ _在他们并没有这种要求的情况下，_ _我把自己的需求置于他们的需求之上。我利用我对他们的了解而操纵了他们。这不对，我承认我这种方式的错误。_ _对我所做的事，_ _我希望我能获得原谅。我想我们应该认识到，美利坚文化教育我们要提出要求，而不是妥协。教育我们必须想到我们独自能做什么，而不是合力协作。我从伤害到某个我关心的人的这件事情中学到，我们所有人都有丑陋的一面，我们必须迫使它浮出水面，用一种符合它本质的方式来面对并摧毁它。_

“ _我们必须_ _问我们自己通常不会去问的问题来审查_ _我们的特权。比如：这么做对吗？这么做公平吗？如果这是我呢？如果这是我的生活？如果这是我的孩子？如果这是我的父母？如果这是我的文化？_ ”Laura花了一点时间吞了吞口水，“ _我们必须担负起做出变革的责任，尽管我们可能对这些暴力机构并不负有直接责任，但废除它仍然是我们的遗产。这不是关于罪恶感。这是关于防止这些愚昧_ _无知_ _——防止先发制人的战争——防止形成这种威胁着要将我们的世界摧毁的害怕_ _的再现。是的，我知道你们在想什么。那么她的观点是什么？她说这一切是想得到什么？让我来告诉你们。这是我对你们的请愿。这是我呼吁行动的请求。我想要你想象你不是你自己。我想要你想象你三岁。我想要你想象这个世界比你大这么多。比你能够控制的大这么多。_ ”她等了片刻才继续说，“ _现在我想要你想象身处痛苦之中，不能控制你的行为，但你非常害怕，非常困惑。你的母亲拼命想要让你冷静下来。她试图弄明白是什么让你产生了这种行为，因为她知道你从来不会这样。你是一个可爱的小女孩，喜欢玩乐高玩具，喜欢吃苹果薄烤饼，有时候穿你妈妈的衣服玩。但现在这个人？那不是你。是别人。你妈妈睁着惊恐的大眼睛看着你，因为她也知道。你想说些什么，但你的舌头仿佛是你含在嘴里的水泥。你无法告诉她你感觉不太对。有什么让你乱踢猛打，你不是有意的，但你开始失去控制。一个警察走过来想看这是什么情况，你咬了他，当你唯一想做的是说你很抱歉，你如此抱歉，你不是有意的但有什么不对劲。他不明白因为他听不到你说的话。他没有思考就行动了。他用枪指着你的脑袋，背景里你妈妈在尖叫因为他的害怕比你的痛苦还要响亮。_

“ _我不打算说下去了，因为我们都明白这个故事的结尾。但我必须让你们亲自看到。我必须通过她的双眼让你们看到。_ ” 泪水从 Laura的脸上流下来，但她的眼睛紧紧看着她颤抖的笔记卡片， “ _社会进步并不总是一蹴而就的，有时候它需要牺牲与奋斗。Albert Einstein曾经说过：‘_ _武力不能维持和平，只有互相理解才可以_ 。 _’ 所以我力劝你们所有人不要以火攻火。但是，要彼此展示灭火的不同方法，好让我们可以最小化_ _不去管它时所_ _造成的破坏。我希望你们会思考我所说的一切。我要说的就是这些。谢谢。_ ”

Stiles发现他自己跟着电视里的人群一起鼓掌，一边擦干他泪湿的脸颊。当他回头去看Derek，他看到的只有骄傲与一个小小的微笑，然后他跳起来，猛烈地在手机上敲着字，然后将它按在耳边。

Stiles看着他走出前门在门廊上踱步。他想Derek肯定是在跟Laura或是Peter通话。

他叹息着站起来，走向厨房，开始清洁，Jordan用鼻子探着他的脚，然后警惕地坐在他旁边，仿佛一个毛茸茸的警卫。

他把最后一点食物放进特百惠保鲜盒，将它放进冰箱。然后他打开洗碗机，之后走过去清理客厅，把所有东西关掉，而Jordan一直跟着他。他关掉灯，出于对Derek的好意打开门廊的灯，然后爬上楼梯进入他的卧室。

Jordan在地板上嗅了嗅，当他肯定Stiles不计划去任何地方，出去找Derek去了。

Stiles把他的布告板/白板放进步入式衣橱，这样他不会被诱惑着看它。反正他也太精疲力竭，不能好好思考他通常的问题。他换上睡衣，把他的便装丢在他们可能该在地方，打开窗户让凉爽的夜风吹进来。然后他拿起他的手机充电器，好让他可以把它插进他床头柜后面的插座上，把它连上手机。

他上了床，让他自己舒服地躺着，盯着床头柜上电子钟的亮红色，窗外的蟋蟀喧闹地叫起来。

Derek终于回到他房间，他把灯打开，然后翻了个白眼。“为什么你不能让房间保持干净？”

“怪Kate。在她乱动我的东西之前一切都很好。”Stiles疲倦地咕哝说。

Derek皱起眉，说：“她进来过你的房间？”

“是的。”

“你给了她许可？”

“嗯？”Stiles咕哝着说，移了移身体，“算是？我的意思是，情有可原的情况。”

Derek发出一个轻轻的不快的声音，Stiles并不太明白为什么，但他太累没有问。“她的香水味很浓。”他说，“我可以闻到——仿佛她穿着你的衣服打滚。”

Stiles疲倦地嘟囔着，抱紧他的枕头。“我穿的衣服是她选的，记得吗？她得像是，我不知道，翻出所有东西来挑选，弄清楚我该穿什么。她主要只是非常坦率地抱怨我穿衣的品味，然后提议带我去买衣服，被我谢绝了。说起来——我的眼镜在哪里？”

Derek皱起眉，心不在焉地回答：“我兜里。”然后他掏出眼镜，把它放在Stiles的梳妆台上，他在房间里转了片刻，用手摸着不同的东西，仿佛他在试图寻找什么或是留下印记。

Stiles知道他应该留心另一个少年的举动（‘scenting’这个朦胧的念头在他大脑里闪现）但他这么困他只是把它当作是典型的Hale行为。

Derek碰着他的家具，他的床，他的墙，甚至是窗台。然后他小心地一件件捡起Stiles的衣服，把它们按颜色整洁地叠好。

“你是——你有控制欲之类的问题吗？”Stiles问，他看着另一个少年。

Derek没有回答，太专注于他的工作。他把叠好的衣服放进Stiles的抽屉里，然后把剩下的衣服用衣架挂好，挂进Stiles的步入式衣橱里。

当Derek开始整理所有其他随意丢放的杂物，Stiles感到他的眼皮随着睡意的侵袭而沉下去。他用枕头蒙住脸，嘟囔着说：“洁癖狂。” 

“懒鬼。”Derek回敬他，听起来微微有些气恼而好笑。

Stiles从枕头底下哼了一声，移了移他的腿，直到他感到舒服。当Jordan用爪子趴着床，然后跳上来，靠着他的背蜷缩着，他带着睡意轻轻哼着。

他伴着Jordan的尾巴轻轻拍着他的腿的感觉睡着了。

 

\---

 

星期天早上，这是早上，尽管天还很暗，太阳才开始在地平线上画出燃烧般的橙色。当他伴着舌头上西瓜的味道醒来，Stiles的生物钟让他知道这是清早。在他甚至可以理性思考之前，他开始轻轻吹起口哨。不是说他有意这么做。它就这么自然而然发生了。他疲倦地眨着眼看着天花板，他的嘴张成‘o’型，发出他甚至认不出来的调子。

Jordan坐起来，歪着头看着他，扁平的舌头从他嘴边伸出来，然后他跳下床。跑出房间。

Stiles还在吹口哨，仿佛他不能让自己停下来，西瓜的味道开始变浓，某种程度几乎在他舌头上盖过了一切。

Derek，他脸朝下正躺在床的另一侧，发出恼火的声音，皱着眉头摸出一个枕头，然后朝Stiles的脸扔过去。“ **Stiles** ，”他抱怨道，声音因为睡意而沙哑，“太早了。”

Stiles扯掉枕头恼火地吹吹气，但它让他停止吹口哨。“嘿，这不是我的——我不是 **故意** 这么做的。”他反抗说，舔着他干燥的嘴唇。他仍然能尝到西瓜的味道。

“谁会 **吹着口哨** 醒来？”Derek含糊地说，在被窝底下动了动。他的脚不小心碰到Stiles的，但他没有拿开。

Stiles无端地猜着Derek何时开始对他们之间没有界限感到这么舒服了。他没有思考太久，因为他利用Derek的靠近踢了他一下。

Derek恼怒地咕哝着，伸出手拧了一下Stiles的大腿，当Stiles愤慨地短促尖叫一声抽开腿，他胜利地吹了吹气。

“没礼貌。”Stiles抱怨说，朝Derek的脸扔了个枕头。

Derek咕哝了一声，然后他抱紧枕头，偏开脑袋让他可以继续睡觉。

Stiles对着Derek的后脑勺伸出舌头，然后溜出床，出去的时候拿走了他的手机。他爬下楼梯走向后门，当Jordan朝他冲过来，急切地摇着尾巴等Stiles把门完全打开，他有些被逗乐了。他看着Jordan跑下台阶，对着地面伸出鼻子，在蹦床周围嗅了嗅，然后走到树丛那里好让他可以撒尿。

Stiles光着脚爬下冰凉的木质台阶，跨过潮湿的草坪，爬上蹦床。他躺在上面，像海星一样四肢摊开，盯着仍然有些暗的天空。

很安静，有一点点雾气。闻起来有很重的露水的味道，贴着背的蹦床感觉有一点潮湿，但他没有战栗，因为与两个体温过高的家伙睡在床上让他有点热。

Stiles将左手枕在脑后，眨眼看着手机屏幕解开锁屏，好让他可以翻看仍然不断增长着的芝加哥标签的推特更新。很多人分享了他们对于Laura感人的演讲的看法（允许有少数发表性别歧视与非必要的自大评论的误差）但他只是忽略了那些。他扫视着人们拍到她的照片，有几张捕捉到她与Peter，但Stiles发现有趣的是Laura与Peter总是确保他们低着目光，仿佛他们知道他们被人拍到。

他想知道是否有特别的原因他们为什么会这么做。

Jordan跳上蹦床，在Stiles脑前的空位上躺下，在蹦床上甩着尾巴。

Stiles点击回到顶部，刷新页面，惊讶地眨了眨眼，一个新增长的叫 **#多数原则** 的标签弹了出来。他关注了这个标签，很快明白到，有一场对射杀那个母亲与孩子（应她们家人的请求没有透露名字） 的警察的判决，说他被监禁了，面临最高法院的审判。并决定将会由FBI来调查整个警察部队。这感觉差不多是场胜利。

Laura想必非常激动。

Stiles关掉他的手机，让它休眠，继续盯着粉状的蓝色天空。他想着他要做什么。他想跟Deaton谈谈，因为他有一些问题需要答案。他想跟Laura谈谈，因为他不喜欢与她闹矛盾的感觉。还有更多事情，但有时候他不能思考所有事情，他有忘掉某种事情的倾向。他只知道这两件事是目前最重要的事。

Jordan突然坐起来，变警觉了。

Stiles抬起视线，好奇地看着Jordan仰起头，耳朵前后抽搐了一下，然后他发出询问的呜呜声，从蹦床上跳下去，冲向房子一侧。Stiles撑起身，皱着眉用手肘支撑着他自己，试图去听。

一会儿后Isaac出现了，身后跟着Jordan。他在蹦床边上停下， 双手软绵绵地垂在身体两侧。

Jordan发出好奇的声音嗅了嗅他的右手，将他湿润的鼻子逼近，然后走向门廊台阶，坐在门旁他的后腿上看着他们，仿佛他试图弄清楚情况。

Stiles将目光从藏獒身上拉开看向Isaac，很意外这么早看到他出现在这里。

Isaac坐立不安了片刻，看上去很不舒服地不确定，然后他同Stiles爬上蹦床，促使另一个少年挪过去腾出地方，然后他躺下去，将双手交握在肚子上。他无精打采盯着天空，躲避着Stiles探询的目光。

Stiles不知道他弟弟在想什么，但他只是叹了口气，也躺下来，当Isaac靠得更近，直到他们的肩膀相碰，他什么也没说。

他们无言地盯着亮起来的天空，迷失在他们自己的思绪里，鸟儿在树丛里喧闹地醒来。

Isaac安静地问道：“那是谁的狗？”

“Derek的。”Stiles简单地回答，“他在这里过夜。”

Isaac对此什么都没说。然后他清了清嗓子，问：“你在生我的气吗？”

Stiles皱起眉，撑起身体，直到他的双肘在他身下支撑着他，然后他不敢置信地盯着金色卷发男孩。“ **我** 做了什么让你这么想？我很肯定——我以为 **你** 在生 **我** 的气，如果说有什么。”

Isaac摇头摇得这么快速，Stiles担心他的头会掉下来。“不， ”他说，“那不是——你一直吹口哨，我以为——”他停下来，咬着他的下嘴唇，低下目光。

Stiles等着他继续，当他没有，他说：“Isaac，你得告诉我你在想什么，因为我很困惑。我明白你不喜欢我吹口哨，我本来想问你的，但是，嗯，我保证我不是故意这么做的。有时候我并没有真正思考或是真正明白为什么就行事。”他叹了口气，伸出手摸着他的头发。

“我知道。你是一个Virtue。”Isaac轻轻地说。

Stiles吃了一惊，睁大双眼看着青春期前的孩子。

Isaac说：“那天我们在古玩店，我等在外面的时候，我听到你这么说。我不是有意偷听但是——”他停下来，只是耸了耸肩。

“你知道——你明白那是什么意思吗？”Stiles问，非常小心地注意着Isaac的表情，但Isaac只是摇摇头。Stiles躺回去，发出疲倦的叹息与短促的笑声。“是的，我也不。”

一阵惯常的沉默在他们之间降临，他们看着天空。

“他们试图活活烧死我们的那个晚上我听到了它。”Isaac突然说，打破了沉默，“那种哨声。”

Stiles畏缩了一下，他的肠子感觉像是以错误的方式在扭结。他坐起来，惊恐地看着Isaac，但Isaac只是用无神的蓝眼睛盯着天空。

“从没看到过他们的脸，但我可以分辨出来不止一个人。”Isaac继续安静地说，“我记得烟与汽油的味道，还有——那种哨声。尽管我在燃烧，在尖叫——是那种哨声。这是我唯一能够——”

“我很抱歉。”Stiles颤抖地说，“真的非常抱歉。我不知道为什么——我不是有意让你以为或是不得不——你不必向我解释任何事情。我很抱歉。Isaac——”

Isaac只是用手指按住Stiles的唇，然后他把大一点的少年拉近，拥抱了他。“我知道。这只是一个误解，我想。”他对着Stiles的肩膀含糊地说，“我知道你永远不会做任何伤害我的事。这就是为什么我——你不必担心这点。”

Stiles只是疯狂地点点头，将他抱得更紧。

“但是也许如果你可以，你知道的，停止那样吹口哨，”Isaac轻松地补充说，“那也会很棒。”

Stiles眼睛湿润地笑起来，再次点点头。“我会努力的。如果我疏忽出了差错，别放在心上。我还在努力弄明白整个Virtue的事情。”

Isaac试探性地露出微笑拉开身体，然后皱起眉看向房子。他的眉头轻轻皱起来，说：“有人正把车停进私车道。”然后他跑下蹦床去查看，Jordan出于好奇也冲下台阶跟着他。

Stiles爬下蹦床，走向房子另一侧，看到Scott与Melissa提着一些食物从车里出来。

Melissa说：“早上好，孩子们。你们的爸爸提到你们在家，所以我想，在我必须去工作之前我会停过这里，给你们做顿早餐。”

“好的。”Stiles说，眨眨眼，“好的，当然。让我提这个。”他从她手上抢过袋子，走向前门廊台阶，当他想起门被锁了，他在门口停下来。

“我来。”Isaac说，他绕过房子从后门进去。打开前门让他们全都进去（Jordan也是）然后再次锁上门。

Melissa走向厨房，将她的外套脱下，露出她樱桃粉色的护士服，然后弯下腰揉了揉Jordan。“好可爱的狗。”她说，“你的？”

“不，呃，他是——他属于我一个朋友的，”Stiles解释说，“他很可能还在上面睡觉。Derek Hale？也许你见过他。”

“啊，是的。Hale一家。”Melissa用一种明白的声音说，然后站直身体，Stiles想起Scott与Jackson曾经告诉过她比肯山发生的所有超自然事件。考虑到这点，她看起来接受得不错。“嗯，算我幸运，我带了足够喂一整家人的食物。”

Stiles接受了一个来自微笑的Scott的短暂拥抱，然后当Isaac爬上楼梯进入他房间，他最好的朋友宠爱地跟在金发男孩身后。他哼了一声，摇了摇头，然后看向Melissa，她也以一种喜爱的恼怒对她儿子摇着头。他说：“我可以帮上什么忙吗？”

“为什么不呢，你可以，谢谢。”Melissa说，指着几根长长的青皮香蕉，“帮我把这些大蕉剥皮，甜心。然后把它们切成八块。”

Stiles点点头，取下砧板放在桌上，还有果皮箱（他去掉了摇摆式上盖）。他坐下来，拿起大蕉袋子，开始一个个剥皮，将果皮丢进他身旁齐腰高的果皮箱。

Melissa在碗橱里找出锅碗瓢盆，把它们放在灶上，给其中一个锅里注入水，打开火调到中高温。

Stiles说：“你在做什么，如果你不介意我问？”

Melissa抓起另一个砧板与刀，这样她就可以坐在Stiles对面的桌旁。她开始切紫洋葱，回答：“ **Los Tres Golpes*** 。”然后她翻译说：“The Three Hits。这是一道常见的多米尼加美食。我不经常做。只有当我感到想家或是特殊场合才做。今天这只是给我自己的犒赏。我的生日。”

“哦，生日快乐。”Stiles马上说。

Melissa亲切地笑了，她看上去很美。“谢谢。我尽量不感到过时。”她开玩笑地承认说。

“你看起来绝对不。”Stiles安慰说，“我很肯定你到哪里都有人回头。”然后他含糊地说，“我爸绝对是你到哪里都会回头。”

Melissa微微红着脸突然笑起来，而Stiles，也红了脸，意识到她想必听到了他。

“我，呃，”Stiles结巴道，“抱歉。我没有在暗示说——我没有任何恶意或是——”

“Stiles，没事。”Melissa温柔地保证说，她深色的眼睛映出她亲切的迷人的微笑。

Stiles猛然想到Scott绝对是从他妈妈那里遗传了他那双眼睛，然后他说：“那么你今天有什么计划？”

“工作。”Melissa叹息着坦白，她继续切起洋葱。她的眼睛泛起一点泪水。“但这不那么坏。我真的喜欢我的工作。”

Stiles开始把大蕉切成八块。他说：“我想这很酷。你知道的，做你喜欢的工作。很多人——我听说大部分人不是这样。”

“你说得对。”Melissa证实说，“不过，我花了很久才走到这里。我很年轻的时候就有了Scott，大部分时候我做各种奇怪的工作以便完成护理学校的学业，因为Scott的爸爸太忙于酗酒而不是——”她突然止住，皱了皱脸合上眼睛，“抱歉。我不是有意提起这个。”

“没事，我理解。”Stiles保证说，哪怕只是为了打消Melissa脸上的窘迫与羞耻。“那么你最初是来自哪里？”他问，换了个话题。

Melissa给了他一个感激的表情，然后回答：“普拉塔港。是多米尼加共和国的一个城市。我小时候在那里生活，一直到我15岁，然后我父母觉得搬到佛罗里达州的杰克逊维尔很合适，他们一直还住在那里，从没真正原谅我跟着Scott父亲搬到这个国家的另一半。但我们知道事情最后变得有多好了。不管怎么说，我的大部分家人仍住在那里，在多米尼加共和国，所以圣诞的时候，Scott与我会跟我父母过去那里参加一年一次的团聚。”

“那听起来真酷。”Stiles说，因为那的确是。他几乎很嫉妒。“我从没出过国，嗯，我的意思是——我刚出生的时候有过一次，然后另一次是我三岁的时候，但这两次我都没什么印象。我爸妈带我去看望波兰的祖父母。但他们在我五岁左右的时候去世了，所以，你知道的。”他耸耸肩。

“他们是你父亲的父母还是你母亲的？”Melissa好奇地问，她站起来去找碗。当她找到一个碗，她把洋葱丁放进去，好让她有地方把萨拉米香肠切成合适大小的一片片。

Stiles说：“我妈妈的。我爸爸并不——他从不认识他父母。他是从一个寄养家庭被转移到另一个。关于他的童年我并不知道多少，但那是因为他并不喜欢谈论它。”

“啊。”Melissa若有所思地说，“我懂了。”她变得安静起来，仿佛她在专心思考他的话。

他们接着工作，Melissa在他帮忙的时候告诉他她所做美食的食谱，她看起来很开心有人可以分享她的经验。然后她开始解释她从来无法让Scott对烹饪感兴趣，她并不太介意，因为他不知何故能够烧坏任何他碰的东西。

然后Melissa开始分享她最爱的Scott小时候的故事，在Stiles对于更加窘迫的故事咯咯笑起来的时候，她也温柔地微笑着。比如，她告诉他当她刚开始教Scott如厕训练时，他爸爸发表了一些关于马桶会吃掉便便的愚蠢评论，可怜的Scott是如此惊骇，以至于他会在除了马桶以外的地方拉便便。

“我花了很久才能让他坐在马桶上的时候不抖。”Melissa发出爽朗的笑声继续解释，她在煎香肠，而Stiles在电动搅拌碗里把（现在煮过的） 大蕉捣成糊状。“我不得不答应用twinkies夹馅面包奖赏他。”

Stiles想象着这幅画面，笑了起来。他以后绝对会好好利用这件糗事。

快到9点的时候他们忙完，开始摆桌子。

Stiles自发去通知其他人，而Melissa开始给每个人装食物。他爬上楼梯，先去了Isaac的房间。他发现Scott与Isaac坐在Isaac的床脚边。

Scott脸上挂着傻笑，Isaac在给他画素描，Stiles几乎可以看到他眼里大大的心心。

Stiles清了清嗓子，说：“早餐好了。”

Scott振作起来，迅速经过Stiles离开房间，走去厨房餐桌。

Isaac动作稍慢一点站起来，小心把他的画板合上放在床边，将碳笔放在上面。

Stiles说：“我不知道你画画。”

Isaac只是耸耸肩，擦了擦他的鼻子，然后经过Stiles出了房间下楼。

Stiles感兴趣地看着画板，然后转过身，在他能让好奇心占上风之前离开门口。他走向他的房间，惊讶地看到Derek背靠已经铺好了的床的床头板坐着，穿好了衣服，在手机上发着短信。他说：“你醒了多久了？”

“有人开始切洋葱起。”Derek说，皱起鼻子，仿佛他还清楚地记得那种味道。

“哦。”Stiles说，“那来吃吧。全都好了。”

Derek点点头，俯身将手机连上Stiles的充电器，然后站起来。他穿上鞋子，系好鞋带，然后跟着Stiles走出门口，下楼来到厨房。他点点头给了Melissa一个礼貌的微笑，在Stiles旁边坐下，对面坐的是Scott与Isaac。

“哈喽，Derek。你好吗？”Melissa问，在他与Stiles面前放好一盘食物。

“很好，谢谢。”Derek礼貌地回答，当他开始用餐具切食物的时候他的胳膊肘撞到Stiles。

Melissa给她自己打包好一盘食物，然后穿上她的外套，拿起钱包。“很不幸我必须得走了。但你们慢慢享用。”她说，走向Scott，在他头顶落下一个吻，搔了搔他的头发。她若有所思地皱起眉停下来。“宝贝，我想是时候理头发了。”

Scott哀鸣一声，移了移身体。“妈妈。我的头发很好。”他含着一嘴食物坚持说。

Melissa深皱起眉头用西班牙语回答了他。

Scott扁起嘴，用同样的语言回答。

Derek哼了一声，仿佛他可以听懂，Stiles想知道他是不是真的听得懂。

Melissa好奇地看了Derek一眼，说：“Usted habla español?（你说西班牙语？）”

Derek极其流利地回答：“Sólo lo mejor que puedo manejar, pero puedo entender perfectamente lo que oigo o leo.（我能说得最好的就是这样，但我完全可以听懂或是看懂。）”

Scott呆呆地看着他，Stiles发现他的眉毛爬上了他的额头，他转过头用评估性的目光看着另一个少年。

Isaac继续吃着，仿佛他一点也不在乎发生了什么。

Melissa只是看起来深为震撼。“Sonaba bastante bien. Incluso mejor que mi hijo, eh?（听起来说的很不错。甚至比我儿子要好，不是吗？）”

Derek红了脸，说：“Gracias. Es usted muy amable.（谢谢。你太客气了。）”

Scott看起来有点被冒犯了，说：“Hey! Eso no es justo para ti decirlo. No seas malo, mamá!（嘿！你这么说不公平。别这么刻薄，妈妈！）”

Melissa只是发出嘘嘘声让他安静，注意力还在停留在Derek身上。“谁教你的？”

Derek有些不安地移了移，Stiles好笑地意识到他在害羞。“私人家教。还有——我舅舅。”

“好吧，你听起来说的很不错。”Melissa称赞说，她看了一眼她的手表，做了个鬼脸。“好了，我真的必须离开这里了，除非我想冒迟到的风险。”

“你可以迟到。”Stiles插嘴说，站起来打算送她出门，“今天是你的生日。”

“生日快乐。”Derek马上说。

Isaac也说了同样的话，不过声音更轻柔。

Melissa对他们俩露出微笑。“谢谢。”然后她好笑地看着Stiles，他们一起走向前门，“我很怀疑因为今天是我的生日就可以让我不被记录旷工。”她穿过门，在钱包里翻找她的车钥匙。“就在你我之间说说，我的上级有些难缠，所以……”

Stiles哼了一声。“把你的生日蛋糕分点给他或者她。蛋糕让世界运转。”

Melissa咯咯笑了，怜爱地拍了拍他的脸。“要是这样多好。你就好好享受剩下的这一天吧，尽你所能让我儿子远离麻烦。”

Stiles点点头，当她在他脸上吻了一下，很快走向她的车，他感到他内心深处泛起暖意。他有些晕眩地摸了摸那个地方，感叹于自从他妈妈去世以后他从未有过这种感觉的事实。当他回到餐桌，他吞了吞口水，尽量不让它淹没他。

Isaac与Derek都停下了吃东西，好奇地看着他。

Stiles感到他的脸变得有些红了，因为他不必问就知道他们想必闻到了他的情绪。他立刻说：“我没事。”

Scott鼓着脸抬起头，皱着眉。“什么？”他嘴里含着食物说，“发生了什么？”

“你的餐桌礼仪的终结，很显然。”Stiles弱弱地开玩笑说，这样他们可以不必面带多余的担心神色看着他。他开始切食物，吃起来。“哦哇哦，伙计。你妈妈真棒。味道好极了。”

Scott替他妈妈露出开心笑容，继续吃起来。

Isaac也跟着吃起来。

Derek仰起头，挑起眉头。

Stiles不应该通过这个简单动作就能够判断出传达给他的是什么样的消息，但很显然，他非常善于理解眉毛或是Derek（这其中之一）。他只是耸耸肩表示他没事。

Derek看着他看了更长一点时间，然后他也继续吃起来。

Jordan走过来，将他的头放在Stiles怀里，热切地盯着他。

Stiles发出短促的笑声，搔了搔他的耳后。

Derek哼了一声，说：“拍马屁。”

Jordan吹了吹气，仿佛他讨厌这个评论，他继续敬慕地看着Stiles。

Stiles又轻轻地挠了一下他，他欢快地发出呜呜声，尾巴拍击着地板。

“你这样会宠坏他的。”Derek边吃边说，“如果他觉得你会注意并揉他，他会随时靠着你的。”

Stiles向往地咧嘴一笑。“我不介意。”

Derek翻了个白眼，把Jordan的碗重新装上食物与水，然后坐回来。

Jordan没有表示出任何即将移动的迹象，所以Stiles任其自然，边吃边拍着他。

早餐顺利地吃完，Scott好心到自告奋勇收拾干净。

Stiles花了一点时间把Isaac与Derek拉到一旁。“在我忘记之前，”他说，“我不认为你们两个有被介绍给彼此认识。Isaac，这是Derek。Derek，这是我弟弟Isaac。”

“很高兴见到你。Laura与Cora提起过你几次，这意味着她们喜欢你。”Derek说，把手插进他牛仔裤的前兜里。

Isaac只是非常仔细地看着Derek，然后他把目光转向Stiles，又收回来。他从头到脚再次打量了一下Derek，说：“嗬。”他的嘴角上扬了一点点，他看起来微微有些感到好笑。“那实际上很说得通。”

Stiles眨眨眼，皱起眉。“什么？什么说得通？”

Isaac摇摇头，哼了一声再次看了Derek一眼，然后上楼躲到他的房间。

Derek皱起眉，转头看着Stiles。

Stiles只是举起双头。“我也不知道。那是——不管你信不信，那是进步。当我把他介绍给新的人，他通常不会说任何话。”他发誓说。

Derek挑起眉头，转头看着楼梯顶部，仿佛他在期待Isaac再次出现。然后他叹了口气，仿佛他放弃了试图去理解，然后走过去帮Scott清理。

Scott给了他一个感激的笑容，他们开始用西班牙语交谈。

Stiles只是决定让他们这么做，鉴于他毫无听懂的希望，他走过去坐在客厅的大沙发上。他打开电视，切换着频道，直到他偶然碰到《侏罗纪公园》连续播放。他让自己四肢摊开，看着他最爱的场景之一。

Scott从沙发后面跃起来跳到他身上，让他们俩都倒在地板上。

Derek在大沙发的尽头坐下，利用他们混战的机会打开一场篮球赛。

Stiles轻轻一踢推开Scott，抱怨着，直到Derek翻着白眼放弃了遥控器的主导权。Stiles毫不浪费时间，换到之前的台，然后坐在沙发另一尽头。

Scott坐在中间，非常入迷地看着电视，时不时发出窃笑或傻傻微笑，当Stiles发表可憎的评论，或是加上他自己的评说。

Derek朝他扔了一个沙发抱枕，说：“闭嘴，你这么做我没法专心看电视。”

“没礼貌。”Stiles皱起眉抱怨道，将抱枕抱到胸前。他低头看着躺在他脚边的Jordan，当他看到Stiles注意到他，他欢快地摇着尾巴。“你喜欢我的喋喋不休，不是吗？”他对Jordan温声细语道，“Derek不懂得欣赏我用我动听的喋喋不休给电影或是生活带来的多姿多彩。”

Derek哼了一声，试图专心看电影。

“不管怎么说，难道你之前没有看过吗？”Stiles问，搔着Jordan的右耳后，因为Stiles很快了解到Jordan最喜欢被碰这里。他转头越过Scott看着Derek。“我的意思是，我知道它里面没有篮球，但仍然。”

Derek沉下脸，这奇怪地像Cora。他说：“我没有 **那么** 痴迷篮球。我只是不像你们那样看那么多电视。所以是的，我以前从没看过。”

“你没必要自我防卫。”Stiles说，Jordan开心地舔着他的右手背，“我只是觉得你会更喜欢《冲锋陷阵》和《篮球日记》，或者甚至是《乔丹传人》。那是我尤其喜欢的，顺便说。”

Derek只是耸耸肩，不情愿地承认说：“我看过这些。”

“哈！我就知道。”Stiles说，“老天，我打赌当你还是个孩子时，你甚至有过像《空中大灌篮》之类的主题生日派对。”

一团红晕从Derek的后颈升到他的耳朵尖，他注意避免看着除了Stiles的任何其他地方。

Stiles目瞪口呆，然后他发出不敢置信的笑声。“ **伙计** 。你真的有过，不是吗？你如此——”

门铃响起来。

Stiles皱起眉，好奇着那会是谁，他起身去开门。

是Peter。

Stiles的视线越过他，看到Laura，她背靠栏杆，双臂环抱胸前，盯着远处。他将目光转回Peter，他露出一个相当吓人的笑容。“呃，”他说，当Peter的笑容变大了，他坐立不安起来，“怎么了？”

“我过来接我的侄子。”Peter只是说，他的目光越过Stiles的肩膀。

Stiles转身看到Derek露出询问的皱眉表情与Jordan站在门厅的尽头。

“Pack集会。”Peter说，“今晚是满月。”

“我得去拿手机。”

“那就去拿。”Peter耐心地回答，然后带着那个怪诞的笑容将目光转回Stiles，“那么。你周末过得开心吗？你 **闻起来** 很是满足。”

Stiles的脸皱起来，他明白Peter想说的是什么。“我去了派对。”他尖刻地承认说，“派对超级棒。”

Peter不置可否地哼了哼声。“是的，Kate把你昨晚经历的所有事情都告诉了我。”他的笑容不见了，那几乎同样吓人，“你可能会受伤。”

“但我 **没有** 。”Stiles恼火地说，“而且上次我检查的时候，我爸爸才是警长。不是你。就连他也不反对我去。而且，你不能就只是把我拉进这种事，然后当你对我的安全感到不放心时就把我推开。事情不是这样运作的。”

“我想要事情怎么样运作就怎么运作。”Peter冷静地回答，他紧紧盯着Stiles，“你应该感激我甚至——”

Stiles毛发直竖，说：“你最好仔细想想你要对我说什么。我是认真的，Peter。你不能再这样牵着我的鼻子走，或是利用我对你的隐秘行为有多大度，明白？该死的，我受够了。别因为我 **有用** 而且方便就麻烦我。我不是一个发条玩具。”

对此Laura僵住身体，将头转开。

Peter直起身子，他安静地看着Stiles看了很久。“我……抱歉，”他说，但不是没有困难，“这不是我的本意——”他停下来，仿佛他在寻找合适的词语。终于，他只是说：“我以后会更加注意。”

“别道歉。道歉只是让说道歉的人感到更好。”Stiles断然说，“你要说谢谢。说谢谢你对这么蠢的我如此耐心，当请朋友帮忙，我会确保用脑子，不会因为那很方便而 **强求** 他们或是伏击他们。”

Peter的表情变暗了，他说：“你并不真的想要我这么说。”

“不，我想。我真的， **真的** 想。”

Peter挖苦地微笑起来，看上去他正吞下一些尖刻的评论。“ **谢谢你** 对我的行为这么容忍。”

“还有？”Stiles催促说，克制住一个被逗乐了的咧嘴笑容。

“ **还有** 我会确保非常仔细地思考如何请你帮忙。"

“还有？”Stiles追问道，当Peter看起来他想要掐死他，他咬住他的下嘴唇。

“ **还有** 我会确保不指望你会帮忙，或是操纵你帮我，因为你不是一个发条玩具，我应该对你的想法更尊重。”Peter补充说，“好了。我还漏了 **什么** 吗？”

“我想目前而言可以了。”Stiles说，长期受苦般地叹了口气。

Peter只是哼了哼声，然后他把Stiles拉得更近，拉进一个温暖拥抱。他耳语道：“请把我侄女从她的悲惨中解脱出来。她满是内疚，如果她没有把你们之间的小问题解决掉，她绝对会是今晚我们奔跑时的棘手问题。”当Derek走近，他放开他，“你拿好所有东西了？还是说你需要更多时间打扮漂亮？”

Derek忽视了他，用一个拥抱包围了Stiles。

Stiles惊讶得连连晃动了一下手，因为Derek通常不会这么与他碰触。他笨手笨脚地拍了拍另一个少年的后背直到他放开，试图理性思考为什么他的心脏跳得这么快。

Peter挑起眉头，但他坏笑了一点点。

Stiles的脸变得有点红，他警告性地瞪着年长男人。

Peter哼了一声，克制着没有发表评论，他抓着Derek的后颈，拖着他走下台阶，来到他的车，Jordan发出响亮的叫声跟在他们身后跑。

Laura挺直身体，大步走向Stiles，然后跪下来，将她的嘴唇贴向他的右手心，落下一个温柔的意味深长的吻。这是一个表示服从的明显展示。

街对面的Mrs. Doyle从她给她的植物浇水的地方堂而皇之地看着他们。

Stiles变得慌张了，他试图劝Laura起来。“Laura！Laura—— **老天啊** ，我甚至不——好的，好的。你必须起来因为我不明白你在——拜托，起来。”

Laura站起来，但她把他拉进一个充满香气的拥抱。她哆嗦着把脸埋进他的脖子一侧。

Stiles眨着眼看着门口，伸出手抚着她的肩胛骨。“我不生你的气了。”他轻柔地说。

Laura的嘴唇贴着他的皮肤含糊地说着什么，她像是拼命道歉似的组织着词语。

“没事了。”Stiles保证说，“我的意思是你所做的事并不，但是我们——我们没事。我可以让它成为过去，如果你保证永远不会再这么做。”

Laura急切地点头，她开始抽泣起来。

Stiles发出嘘嘘声使她安静，拢起她所有的头发，好让他可以把它别到她另一个肩膀之后，远离他的鼻子与嘴唇。然后他抚慰性地在她的下背揉着小圈，直到她在他怀里放松下来。

Laura吸了吸鼻子，含糊地说：“A pull*。”

“什么？”Stiles说，他后退着往房子里面走，关上他们身后的门，好让他们至少可以有一点隐私，因为Mrs. Doyle **一直** 盯着他们。“再说一次。”

“它叫做——”Laura突然发出轻轻的咆哮绷紧身体，但她没有把她的脸从他脖子伸开。

Scott从客厅探出脑袋，睁大眼睛看着他们。“伙计，呃——一切还好吧？”

“还好。”Stiles结结巴巴地说，他红了脸，因为他只能想象他们给人示以什么样的景象，Laura紧紧抱着他，仿佛她永远不打算松开，她一边对Scott发出警告性的咆哮。“别这样。”他轻轻说，“那是我最好的朋友。他不是——停止 **grr** 咆哮。我们不对Stiles的朋友咆哮。”

Laura没有停止咆哮。

Stiles翻了个白眼，恳求地看着Scott。“你能给我们一分钟吗，拜托？”

Scott默默点头，急匆匆爬上楼梯，最有可能是躲进Isaac的房间当藏身之所。

Laura终于放松下来，停止了咆哮，但她没有放开他或是把她的脸从他脖子抬起来。

Stiles上下揉着她的脊柱，好奇着她为什么对她的scenting这么独断专横。她平常要温柔得多，他好奇着这是不是与今晚是满月有关，或者也许因为她很快要满18岁了。

“A pull。”Laura慵懒地含糊地说，“那天我对你做的事。它叫做a pull。”

Stiles把它记在心里。

“这是只有Alphas可以做的事，但他们只在紧急时刻才用。他们可以对任何人这么做。不管是不是人类。”Laura继续解释说，“不过我不该对你那么做。你甚至不完全是pack。你甚至还没有宣誓——但有时候我想——我想让你成为我的——”她发出沮丧的咆哮切断自己的话，似乎在挣扎着用词。她突然从他身边拉开，她看起来有点茫然，她的脸是可爱的粉红色，眼睛从琥珀色变成红色又变回原本的颜色。她全身颤抖了一下，在他们之间拉开更多距离，“我应该离开。我不是我自己，而我——我想——我很抱歉。妈妈会杀掉我的，如果她知道当我是这个样子的时候来见你，但Peter想——”她摇了摇头，又后退了一步，“我回头再跟你说，好吗？但我需要你从门口走开，好让我可以自己离开，而不会把你扑倒在地，在你身体上咬上一口来宣示你是我的——让你成为pack。”

Stiles迅速警觉地沿着墙默默挪走，直到他来到一个安全距离。

Laura的眼睛紧紧追随着他的每一个动作，仿佛一个围着猎物的掠食者。她握紧双手，眼睛渗出琥珀色，又反复闪现出红色，她说，声音里有一种沙哑的音调，“今晚待在家里。别试图——就待在家里。”

Stiles默默点头。 

Laura猛地转身，以非人类的速度冲出了门。

Stiles再三用头撞着身后的墙，试图弄明白刚才发生了什么。

 

\---

 

“也许这是一件跟狼相关的事。”过了一段时间后Scott说，当太阳落山，他们看完了电视里的每一部《侏罗纪公园》，然后大吃着热狗与昨晚的剩菜。

他们把咖啡桌移到窗户旁，好让他们可以俯卧在平板电视前，玩着《使命召唤：现代战争3》。

Isaac拿着Stiles的平板蜷缩在他最爱的扶手椅上，听上去在玩《模拟人生》。

“跟狼相关的事？”Stiles终于回答，当他不那么分心地尽力在游戏里掩护Scott的侧翼，因为Scott很不擅长玩这些第一人称游戏。

“是的。”Scott说，拇指在控制器上疯狂地动着，“你说过她很快就会成为一个Alpha，对吗？也许她想让你成为pack。我的意思是，她就是这么说的。”

Stiles从没想过这一点，主要是因为他与Laura从没谈过。这不是他会想的事情。他们关系很好，他们彼此融洽，但Stiles无法想象为什么Laura想要把他包括在她的pack，因为他不觉得成立一个pack是她想做的事。

这有点儿让人困惑。

“Laura想去纽约，成为百老汇明星。她不想成立一个pack。”Stiles否认说，当Scott被人射杀，他发出一声咒骂，但他迅速为他最好的朋友报了仇。

“直觉可以是很疯狂的一件事。”Scott沮丧地叹气咕哝着说。他把他的游戏暂停，转头面对着Stiles。“你不认为她会来找你吗，当她做整个，你懂的， **事情** ？”

“变身，你是说。”Stiles纠正说，“我不知道。”他暂停他这边的游戏，“我不知道满月的时候这一切是怎么回事。”

Scott张开嘴想说些什么，但门铃响了。他看上去开始惊慌起来，匆忙找他的吸入器。

Stiles哼了一声，爬起来。“放松，伙计。我很怀疑狼人会按门铃。”他保证说。

Scott只是挣扎着朝他的吸入器贪婪地吸了一大口。

Stiles走向门，从窥视孔往外看，然后皱起眉打开。

Kate站在另一边，穿着深色牛仔裤，背心，与她的铆钉及脚踝短靴同种材质制成的皮衣。她右手还端着一把短筒猎枪，可憎地嚼着口香糖。

“Kate，”Stiles说，看着她身后，上下打量着街道，“你在这里干什么？”

“Laura要我过来。”Kate只是说。

Stiles惊恐地看着猎枪。“而这是为她准备的？”

“别傻了。”Kate吹了吹气，“她不是这个镇里唯一的狼人。满月的时候再小心都不为过。现在你是打算让我进去，还是我不得不在你家门廊这里搭个帐篷。我得说，这会让邻居有的八卦的。街对面的那位老妇人每五秒钟就透过她的窗帘窥视着，仿佛她在等着好戏上场。”

Stiles让开道，催她进来。

Kate进了门，吹了个泡泡，然后说：“谢谢，金凤花。”

Stiles做了个鬼脸，小心把门锁好。他花了一点时间给他爸爸打电话，以确保他待在安全的地方。电话另一端的他爸爸听上去感到非常好笑，但他向Stiles保证说他非常安全地坐在警局办公桌后，整理着旧案件。但知道这点让Stiles感到好了一些，当通话结束他把手机放回兜里。

他从门口推开身体，想要加入客厅里的其他人，但门铃又响了。他皱起眉，好奇着这次会是谁，他从窥视孔看过去。

是Kira的妈妈。

他打开门。

“Mrs. Yukimura，” Stiles不确定地打招呼，“呃——哈喽。”

Mrs. Yukimura环起双臂，抱着手肘，说：“晚上好，Mr. Stilinski。我很抱歉这样打扰你，但是，Kira昨晚没回家，我想也许你知道她在哪里。”

Stiles晃了一下身体。“Kira没回家？我——不，我不——我的意思是，她与几个我们的朋友在美甲沙龙玩。嗯，我可以把她们的号码给你，如果你需要打给她们。”

“拜托。”Mrs. Yukimura点点头说。

Stiles跌跌撞撞地从门口走开，到厨房找可以写号码的东西。当他找到纸和笔，他很快写下Allison与Malia的号码，然后回到门口。

Mrs. Yukimura默默感激地接过。她转身想离开，但在门廊台阶的顶部停下，转过身来说：“我很肯定你意识到我女儿与我之间的差异，但如果你碰巧跟她说上了话或是联系上了她。请告诉她我只是想要她回家。”

Stiles无言地点点头。

Mrs. Yukimura转身离开，朝她家走去。

Stiles掏出手机，翻着最近联系人找Kira的名字。当他找到，他拨出号码，将手机按在耳边，当他注意到那只怪异的流浪橘猫坐在街对面路灯的光晕下，正用微微发光的眼睛盯着他，他的动作暂停了一下。

“嘿！我是Kira。你知道怎么做，在打一声——哦老天，不，我是指滴一声。在滴一声后。/You know what to do after the beat—oh god, no, I meant beep. After the beep. 糟糕，我要怎么重新设置？ ”滴。

Stiles一直盯着那只猫，他说：“Kira，我是Stiles。你妈妈吓坏了。好吧，不，我是那个差点吓坏的人。 **对于你昨晚没回家的事实** ，你妈妈实际上非常淡定。所以，呃，打给我，因为我非常担心你。或者，你知道的，先打给你妈妈。是的，绝对先打给你妈妈。或者更好是，回家。我——是的。拜。”

那只流浪橘猫的尾巴懒洋洋地摇晃着，仿佛它有自己的思维，这是他对于他们之间奇怪的瞪视比赛能忍受的所有。

Stiles迅速关上门，锁了两道。他走进客厅看到Kate主导了游戏，Scott敬畏地盯着她。他说：“Kira昨晚没回家。”

这让Scott从他的恍惚中脱离出来。“什么？”

Stiles翻找联系人找到Malia的号码。“他妈妈刚才过来问她的消息。”他解释说，把手机按到耳边，“打给Allison，看看她是不是知道什么。”

Scott点点头，摸索着他的手机。

“哈喽？”

“Malia，你见过Kira吗？”Stiles问。

“没有。为什么？她妈妈刚才打给我问了同样的问题。”Malia回答，“我会告诉你我告诉她的同样回答。我们在六点左右把指甲与眉毛修好了。我们大概七点半离开了沙龙，去吃冻酸奶，然后九点左右分开。我搭的Allison与她妈妈的车，Kira只是骑着她的单车回家。至少我们是这么想的。”

这个消息让Stiles担心起来。“好的。谢谢。就只是——如果你收到她的消息或是什么，打给我或是发短信给我之类的。”

“我会发送烟雾信号的。”Malia保证说，试图让紧张的气氛缓和下来。

Stiles只是发出一个可悲的颤抖的笑声，然后挂断电话，呆呆地盯着电视，大脑飞速运转起来。

“好的。是的。我的意思是那不是但是——哦。是的。是的。好的，谢谢。”Scott说，结束了他的通话，“Allison没见过她。她说他们在冻酸奶店分开了。”

“我知道。”Stiles无力地说，坐下来。他揉着脸，试图不要让任何惊慌之类的情绪将他击垮。他尽量不去想象最糟糕的可能性。他真的不。只是Kira是他的朋友，如果有什么发生在她身上，这会让他很受打击。

Isaac突然坐起来，看着楼梯。

Stiles注意到，说：“什么？”

Isaac没有立即回答。他的眉毛皱起来，他抬起眼睛看着厨房的天花板。然后他说：“楼上有人。”

Kate突然暂停游戏，没有将目光从屏幕移开，她说：“再说一遍。”

Isaac眨眨眼，不确定地看着她。“楼上有人？”

Kate扫视着电视，然后冷静地站起来，从地板上抄起她的短筒猎枪。她单手拧开枪管，迅速装上子弹，露出一种坚定的神色，然后拧好枪管，说：“哪里？”

“Stiles的房间。”Isaac迅速说，Stiles不怪他这么简短的回答。她的这一面相当吓人。

Kate双手端起枪，手指放在扳机上，她走向楼梯然后爬上去，回头丢给他们一句“待着别动！”。

Stiles将电视静音，他们全都屏着呼吸等待着，听着Kate在二楼地板上安静的脚步声，接着是Stiles的房门被打开的不可避免的嘎吱声。

几分钟过去了，但没有枪火的声音。

Stiles皱起眉，看向Isaac以便确认，但他只是耸耸肩，盯着天花板。

Scott摇了摇他的吸入器，深深吸了一口。

Kate带着困惑神色回来，猎枪架在她右肩上。“我想你最好上来看看。”她说。

Stiles皱着眉站起来，跟着她上楼，来到他的房间。他在门口停住。

那只怪异的流浪橘猫蜷缩在他的窗台，尾巴低低地摇晃着。“Stiles。”他说。

“呃——猫。”Stiles回喊，Isaac与Scott从他背后一拥而上，想瞥一眼他的房间。

“那只猫刚才是说话了？”Scott睁大眼睛问道。

“呃，是的。”Stiles说，完全进入他房间。

那只猫说：“我有你的进入许可吗？我不想我不需要的闯入让那个Hale家的男孩不爽。”他的语气听起来可疑地像是嘲讽与感到好笑，"他的标记非常 **突出** 。"

Kate哼了一声，靠着门口。

Stiles点点头，看着那只猫从窗台跳到地板上。“那么，呃——怎么了？”他问，然后皱了一下脸，考虑到目前状况的重要性，那听起来是多么差劲。

那只猫似乎没有注意或是不在乎。他说：“你的朋友Kira处于严重危险之中。”

Stiles晃了一下身体。“什么？”

“他们带她去了废弃的的地铁站。”那只猫继续解释，尾巴不安地摇晃着，“我相信他们是想唤醒她的本性。”

“哇哦哇哦。”Stiles说，举起双手，因为他的大脑在旋转，“谁在做什么？”

那只猫不耐烦地吹了吹气，说：“那对无可忍受的Reyes家的双胞胎。他们试图让你朋友的超能力显示出来。”

“什么能力？”Kate抢在Stiles之前说。

“她是一只 **雷狐** 。”那只猫坏脾气地解释说，“如果他们在做我猜想他们所做的事，那么他们会把她带到变电站，不只是为了唤醒她的能力，而且为了让比肯山断掉电力的时间长到他们可以做他们今晚要做的事。”他直直看着Stiles说，“他们试图放出他们的父亲，他们计划不计一切代价这么做。包括杀掉你父亲。”

Stiles突然感到恐惧又愤怒。“为什么你不早点来找我或是我爸爸或是什么之类的？为什么你要等到现在才说？而且我为什么要相信你？我甚至不知道你是谁，或者你是什么。”

“我也许是被魔法变成的，但我不是用魔法 **形成** 的。在大多数情况下，我把自己看作是一个据理推论者。而且，我并不完美。我必须确认，所以我跟着那两个傻男孩直到他们把我带到那个女孩那里，这是不久以前。”那只猫简洁地回答，“而且我不能去找你父亲或是甚至那女孩的母亲，因为你是唯一可以阻止它变成一个大灾难的人。”

“真是受宠若惊。”Stiles说，“但你还没有告诉我为什么我应该信任你。”

“见鬼的，你真是同样地令人沮丧——”那只猫发出恼火的声音切断他自己。“你可以信任我。”他停下来，然后继续说：“我是你母亲的孪生弟弟，Claude。好吧，不管怎么说，我所剩下的什么。”

Stiles猛地吸了一口气，他震惊得大脑一片空白。他感到有些头晕。

“意外吧。”那只猫干巴巴地补充，“我真的希望我们可以把这场对话留到当你——好吧，算了。我们没有时间了。我们需要赶紧行动。”他跳到窗台，然后跳了下去。

Stiles仍然震惊地站在那里。

Kate从门口推开身体，说：“Stiles。我们应该照他说的先行动。尽量以后再消化。”她推着他走出房间，说：“你们俩待在这里。把所有门窗锁好。”

Scott与Isaac弱弱地点头，看着金发女孩推着Stiles下楼。

Stiles是自动在动，他爬进Kate的捷豹，系好安全带。

Kate把她的猎枪丢进后车座，然后上车，开动引擎。

那只猫跳进车里，说：“让我们先去废弃的地铁站。希望他们还没挪地方。”

Kate点点头，从私车道驶出，冲到路上。

Stiles仍然不知所措——尽管他盯着那轮沉沉挂在黑色夜空中的满月。

他的舅舅是只 **猫** 。

什。么。鬼。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> magnum，通常译作马格南/马格努姆/麦林枪，特点是装药量大，杀伤力强，以沙漠之鹰最为出名。  
> Los Tres Golpes，由煎蛋，萨拉米香肠，腊肠与捣碎的大蕉组成。  
> 本文里的人物偶尔会使用英语之外的语言，目前见到的就有西语，波兰语，意语，日语，阿尔巴尼亚语，德语，作为主角的丝带除了波兰语，其他语言是听不懂的，所以作者并未翻译成英语，为保留作者原意且方便大家理解，我会在原句后面翻成中文放在括号里，以后就不特意说明了，如有翻译不当，敬请指正~  
> pull，暂时没想到贴切的翻译，有什么建议吗？


	14. magic

“怎么妈妈从没提过你？”当他再次找到他的声音，Stiles问道。他挪了挪身体好让他可以看到后车座。

Kate仍然在加速，他们行驶在将保护林一分为二的那段路上。她保持着沉默，留心着他们的对话。

那只猫——他舅舅—— **老天** ，他甚至不知道该怎么喊它了——说：“不意外。她和我——我们最后一次交谈是在你出生以前。我们吵了一架，但话说回来，我们什么时候不吵架了？真的很蠢，我们争吵的那些事情。”他叹了口气，“不管怎么说，我们最后一次真正大吵的时候，好吧，我出言不慎说了一些很尖刻的话。但其中最难忘的是我说：‘如果你生下这个孩子，你对我来说等于死了。’”他挺直他的脊柱，尾巴摇向左边。“当然，六个月后，她生下了一个健康活泼的小男孩。她用我们父亲的名字给他命名，并叫他——”

“你是个混蛋。”Stiles果断打断他，“你为什么要对我妈妈说那种话？我是什么？令人讨厌的东西吗？谁会对他们自己的家人说这种话？”

“我犯了错误。”Claude承认说，“我不想她生下你，出于自私的原因——出于如果她这么做对我意味着什么。但我无法收回那些话。不管我有多想收回。我爱我姐姐，但长久以来我一直在生她的气。她把我变成了我今天的模样。但直到她死，我才真正接受她做了她认为她力所能及的事来救我。”

Stiles不明白。他真的不。“我妈妈……把你变成了一只猫？”

“她在她这一生做了很多事。”Claude说，“她是个蓝巫师/Blue Witch。”

Stiles感到一阵发狂的笑声在他早已发紧的喉咙间往上冒泡。“我妈妈是名音乐老师，在周末经营一家葡萄酒与蜡烛商店。她为婚礼做礼品篮！她不是某种——某种——Baba Yaga*之类的！”

Claude锋利地看着他。“你管好你的嘴，你在侮辱你妈妈的记忆。”他斥责道，“我很肯定她在你睡前所讲的我们祖国的斯拉夫传说不是让你指责她同样邪恶。”

Stiles因为愤怒与羞愧而涨红了脸。“那就告诉我你到底要说什么因为我不明白！你让我觉得我知道是我妈妈的那个女人根本就不是我以为的那样。”

“我怀疑她有假装过她的真实身份。这更可能是你从不知道要问什么问题。”Claude简洁地回答，他的尾巴放肆摇晃着，“Nie było dla niej więcej niż świece i róż i wina.（比起蜡烛，玫瑰与葡萄酒，她更复杂。）”

Stiles猛吸一口气，热流刺激着他的眼睛。

“什么？”Kate说，她回头瞥了他一眼，“他说了什么？”

“我侄子完全明白我说的是什么。”Claude冷静地说，他的黄色眼睛紧紧盯着Stiles的。“你有多久没讲过我们的语言了？”

“Jak mogę powiedzieć?（我能说什么？）”Stiles颤抖地回答，这种发音让他的舌头酸涩，如同吃下一个早已过了成熟期的变质水果，“自从妈妈去世后。”

Claude发出若有所思的声音，他的尾巴围住他。然后他说：“你怀念它吗？”

当他强迫自己思考，就像现在，Stiles会说‘一直都是’或是‘没错’。但他什么也没说，因为他无法让他的舌头动弹，它承载了太多悲伤与渴望。

Claude说：“尽管她生下你之后就失去了她的魔法，这是经常会发生的事——她仍然能通过节日与计时的符记来做一些善行。当我们还是孩子时，她告诉过我关于你的一切。关于一个漂亮男孩某天会对这个世界产生影响的一个梦。”他悲伤地吹了吹气，继续说，“你看起来就像她说的那样。”

Stiles颤抖地呼着气，因为他的大脑满是疑问，但他的心很疼。他不能。他不能谈论这个。不是像这样。“所以为什么是现在？为什么现在回来，还扮演关心的舅舅，如果你不想与我们有任何关系？”他问。

“我关心的。我只是犯了很多愚蠢的错误才明白这点。”Claude承认说，他的尾巴焦虑不安地摇晃着。他把目光转向Kate的后脑勺。“停在这里。我们不能离得更近，如果不想他们发现我们。”

Kate把车开到路边，停在Stiles模糊地记得很久以前当他们刚搬过来时与他爸爸去过的一家面包店前面。

这片地区算作是 **旧镇** ，因为那些店子自从二十年代（实质上几乎是历史了）就存在，从设计与糟糕的维护上看就很明显。旧镇主要是在或是接近比肯山的郊区，更新的零售区中心位于比肯山的山谷。

这就是说，有很多受惊人的美国经济所影响的被遗弃的建筑与房子。这相当令人毛骨悚然，因为这可以看做是某种幽灵区域或是电子游戏《寂静岭》里面的场景。

Claude说：“你用了我留给你的那块黑色肥皂吗？”

Stiles皱起眉，将他游移的视线转回给他猫状的舅舅。“那是你——我在说什么？当然是你。”他叹了口气，“是的。”

“很好。那是我特别调制的。”Claude继续说，“它的效用在于其他超自然生物的意图。对于那些想伤害你的，它有助于掩盖你的气味。让你不被察觉。让你受保护。明白？”

“如果Reyes家的双胞胎想害我，目前来看这几乎是假定的事实，鉴于他们绑架了我的朋友，那么这块肥皂会让他们察觉不到我在哪里。我是无气无味的。”

“正是。”Claude确认说，“Kathryn。”

“是Kate。我老爸叫我Kathryn。”Kate纠正他，她把车熄火，将钥匙塞进她的后兜里。她从座位转过身面对他。“怎么了，猫？”

“Claude。”

“随便。计划是什么？”Kate说，用口香糖吹了个泡泡。

“你和我来分散他们的注意力，我侄子会溜进去找那只狐狸。”

“Kira。”Stiles纠正说，因为他想要确认他舅舅不会忘记她不只是某个变幻莫测的超自然生物。“最起码她是个人。”

这之后Claude盯了他很久。他的黄色眼睛随着明亮，火热的想法而发光。他挺直身体，往后一靠然后跳起来站在Stiles的车座顶部，尾巴在他头上摇晃。他好笑地吹了吹气，用额头抵住他侄子的额头。“这么像你妈妈。伤脑筋。”他含糊地说，然后跳出车外，变成一只成人大小的，米白色的猞猁。“让我们去制造一些噪音，Ms. Kate。我们要拦住他们，好让Stiles可以溜进去。”

Kate点点头，从后车座抓起她的短筒猎枪，然后爬出来。她示意Stiles跟着她来到后备箱，当他这么做，她打开它，露出藏在一个隐蔽隔间里的一堆武器。

Stiles甚至都不意外。“这一切你都有许可证？”

Kate的牙齿闪着危险的光芒，她咧嘴一笑，抽出一把点45的柯尔特左轮手枪。“你让我来操心这点。关于持枪你知道什么？”

“我爸爸是警长。你觉得我知道什么？”Stiles回嘴道，从她手里取过手枪，熟练地装上子弹，然后按照他爸爸教他的那样持枪。下一刻他放低手枪，打开保险。

Kate咧嘴露出被震撼到的笑容看着他。“你真是充满惊奇，不是吗？”她又递给他一把弹簧刀。“给你，放到兜里。他们很有可能用某种捆绑物吊着她。”

Stiles将弹簧刀放进兜里。

Kate朝旁边吐出口香糖，走向人行道跟他舅舅会合。她停下，回头看着Stiles，说：“很可能我们会会遇到某些复杂情况。你应该做好准备。你应该做好准备自卫。”

“我知道。”

Kate转过身完全面对着他。“但你真的知道吗？”她问，“当猫人变身，他们会更庞大，更强壮——更迅速。他们不像狼人。我没有时间解释其中的不同。今晚他们会很弱，所以他们不能完全变身，而这，真是 **谢天谢地** 。但仍然。至少需要三发子弹才能让他们的速度慢下来。你需要多击中他们，好让你与你的小朋友逃走。目的是击伤，而不是击死，因为除非你让他们的脑袋与身体分离，不然是杀不死他们的。明白了？”

Stiles吞了吞口水，试图尽量不感到不安。他点点头。

“很好。”Kate说，她挺直肩膀，“如果你发生任何事，Laura与Peter会掐死我。别让我陷入麻烦，金凤花。”

Stiles发出头疼的叹息，坚定地点点头。“我会小心的。”

“我们得走了。”Claude说，然后朝小镇边上的路尽头的红绿灯的方向冲去。

“给我们十分钟，然后我们会给你十五分钟。”Kate说，然后追着他舅舅跑走了。

Stiles被留下一个人呼吸着夜晚潮湿的空气。他抬头看着闪亮的月亮，它满满沉沉地挂在海军裤颜色的天空上。他盯着它，短暂地想着月亮看起来多像刚被抛光的白色石头，然后他开始闻到雨水的味道，尽管天空中看不到云。

他上下打量着人行道，看向没有灯光的商店橱窗（此刻大部分都钉上了木板，或是写着‘ **倒闭停业，一切都要清除！！！** ’）。这里很安静，不受打扰。这里没有任何车辆，或者甚至是垃圾。这很奇怪——奇怪到出于某种未知的原因，让Stiles的好奇心不安起来。

是这寂静。某种程度上感觉是人为的。

当他意识到他没带手机，Stiles摸索着，慢慢闭上眼睛。不难猜测它可能在哪里。他可以清楚地在他心里画出来：他的手机夹在沙发坐垫之间震动着。

这让他突然想起来，就算他处于震惊之中，他应该想到要拿手机的，或是甚至在某种程度上向他爸爸发出警告。他无端地猜着也许Isaac可能这么做了（这是有可能的）。

Stiles焦躁不安地站了片刻，伤脑筋地意识到他完全没办法知道过去了多少时间。没有手表或是类似的设备，他很难把握时间。

他不得不随机行事。

他等了一等，然后朝他看见Kate与他舅舅所走的方向走去。这让他穿过路尽头，这之后不难知道他在找什么。就像一叶孤舟，那个废弃的地铁站特别扎眼地伫立在一片孤零零的土地上，地面清除了树木或是所有绿色植被，用混凝土密封，好让以后没有什么能长出来。

Stiles走近那栋建筑，在更进一步检查的下，它看起来像是外面被挖空了，而里面实际上就是空的。建筑的内部就像是一个仓库，金属骨架撑起高高的拱形天花板。或者也许是铁制的。Stiles不是建筑师所以他并不知道。只是它 **看起来** 并不像是一个废弃的地铁站。绝对不像是你在电视上所看到的，或是在记录了一个体验并呼吸着城市公共交通的人的一生的书里所读到过的那些。这个地铁站更像是那些车窗支离破碎，车身两侧喷涂着涂鸦，出了故障或是没有列车头的列车的墓地。

它并不算安静。有断断续续的电流流经建筑的嗡嗡声，让天花板的灯光每三秒闪烁一次，仿佛随时会电力中断。

是Kira。必须是。

Stiles的心期待地跳动着，他逶迤着进入车站内部。在这里他碰到了一组电弦，他跟着脉络来到负一层（地下室），然后来到一节窗户破碎的列车。他把手里的枪塞进裤子后面，好让他可以用双手爬上高高的列车。

Kira被固定在列车中部，被铁链锁在一个立柱上，灯光在她周围忽闪忽灭，她的眼睛发出一种血橙色的光。

“Kira。”Stiles说，向她冲过去。他没有立即碰她。他只是从头到脚打量着她。她看上去没受伤，但他感受到她发出奇怪的一圈一圈的气流。“Kira。”他再次说，他们直视着对方。

Kira正正看着他，然后爆发出咯咯笑声。“他们也抓到了你？”她边咯咯笑边说，“那是——那真是可恶。”她开始真的笑起来。

Stiles本以为她会受到心理创伤，或是吓坏了——但他没有想到这个。这就像是她——“ **醉了** 。”他大声说，目瞪口呆，“Kira，他们——你被下药了吗？”

“不，不。”Kira大大的微笑着，脑袋摇来晃去。看上去将她绑在柱上的链条也阻止了她站起来。她的低跟靴子被粗心地丢弃在脏地板上。“他们只是不容分辨就把我绑起来，开始做这种振动的事情。/They just tied me all willy-silly and started to do this vibrate-y thingy.*”

“我不知道那是什么意思。”Stiles承认说，开始绕着她走。

Kira只是发出不雅的哼声。

Stiles注意到Kira身上连着跨接电缆。他突然想到他们是在用这栋建筑的电流来喂养她，这给她带来某种麻醉影响。

Kira开始快速摆动脑袋，仿佛她在听音乐，她哼了一会，然后开始用日语轻轻唱起歌。

Stiles寻找着铁链的头或是尾。当他发现把将链条固定在一起的那把锁，他伸出手想摸，但突然停住，他手臂上的汗毛开始竖立。他迅速抽回手，担心被电流击中，他咬着他的下嘴唇，试图想出一种不电到他自己的方法。

Kira开始哼声说：“你知道我刚才想到了什么？西瓜？关西瓜什么事？”

“我不知道，但我会努力想一想。”Stiles含糊地保证说，挺直身体，“Kira，听着。我要离开这里去找那个盒子——保险丝盒或是不管是什么盒子，我会把它关掉，好吗？这里很可能会变得漆黑，但我会马上回来。”

“Okeydokey, smokey*。”Kira严肃地点点头说，她开始又咯咯笑起来。然后她撅起嘴。“他朝我吐东西，你知道的—— **Ricky** 。那些籽。 **西瓜** 籽。他一直吃西瓜块然后朝我吐籽，仿佛那是个游戏。这么没礼貌。左眼结了疤合着的那个。你知道我说的是哪个。”

“什么？”Stiles说，试图尽力跟上她说的话，然后想了想改了主意。“我不能——Kira，你得之后再告诉我。我得把我们弄出这里。”

Kira再次撅起嘴，但她保持了安静。

Stiles迅速走出列车，跟着电缆的脉络一直走到源头，那恰好是一个估计有小型黄色巴士大小的交流发电机（停电时的紧急备用装置）。他绕着它走了大概三圈，然后找到控制面板。他不必用力思考他接下来要做什么，因为它相当于是带有自我解释的。他用力按下电源键——当这种程度的压力没有引起反应，他用拳头锤了一下。

发电机（正响亮地转动着，伴随着摇晃的振动与内部风扇的喘气声）慢慢停下来，然后完全静止了。

Stiles转向建筑，发现它一片黑暗（正应如此）。他走进去，慢慢摸索着下到地下室。这比他想象中的花了更长一点时间，因为他不得不如此谨慎，但他最终回到了Kira所在的列车。

“你看起来很好笑。”Kira在漆黑中咯咯笑着说。

“你可以看见我？”Stiles说，朝她伸出手。

Kira哼了一声，说：“那是。你就在这里。”

Stiles循着她的声音，摸向链条去找锁，当他意识到他本应该在回来的时候带上某种金属切割工具的，他发出一声咒骂。所以现在他像个白痴一样摆弄着锁，试图想出各种独出心裁的办法来打开——

“哦噢。” Kira突然说。

Stiles僵住身体。“哦噢？ 为什么说哦噢？什么——”他感到他自己被一双粗糙有力的手捏着后颈拖起来。

“Cos'è questo? Kitsune ha amico.（这是什么？狐狸有朋友。）”一个深沉粗哑的声音在Stiles耳边用流利的意大利语说，紧贴在他背后的火炉般的庞大身体散发出来的西瓜与鲜血的味道让他畏缩了一下。一只有巨型爪子的手从他的后颈滑向他的喉咙，尖尖的指甲威胁性地压着它的弯曲处。“所以你就是那个小母狼 **贱人** 与毛茸茸的骗子让我兄弟与我兜着圈子追他们的原因？用了个小计划，不是吗？”

“Carter？”Stiles说，瑟缩了一下，当那些爪子压得更紧，几乎令人窒息，“你不——”

“Ricky。”他纠正说。他嗅了嗅，啧啧地说：“我闻到了你身上的枪。”

当他感到Ricky从他裤子边抽出枪，Stiles懊悔地闭上眼睛。

“你闻起来并不害怕。你不好奇我会做什么吗，Árfæstnes*？”Ricky推着他离开。

Stiles迅速转过身，就算是在黑暗中，他仍然可以辨认出一只眼发出银色光芒，另一只结了疤闭合着。“如果你想杀我，你早已经做了。”他假定说，紧张地吞了吞口水。他听见保险被推开的咔哒声，好奇着Ricky是不是拿枪指着他。他伸手摸向Kira，当他触摸到她锁链的冰冷金属，他在在她面前站好。当Ricky威胁性地轻笑，银色的眼睛仿佛等待出击的捕食者一样燃烧着，他的双手在身体两侧抽搐着。

Ricky说：“你知道吗，在以前的时候，我这一族就像敬拜神一样敬拜árfæstnes？我爸爸仍然是，他按旧式的方法来教我兄弟与我。Non devi preoccuparti per me ucciderti.（你不必担心我杀你。）”

“我不知道——你在说——”

“你是一个Virtue。”Ricky澄清说，“把你的双手窝在一起。也许朝你的脑袋射一发子弹违背我的宗教信仰，但我的圣经里没说过我不能朝她的头来一发。现在把你的双手窝在一起，不然你会在接下来的三秒里听到枪声。”

Stiles迅速把他的双手窝在一起。当他感受到一根细金属链条围住他手腕的冰凉触感，他惊讶地跳了一下。

“你得原谅我这么做。”Ricky恍惚地说，“但我很肯定如果你处在我的位置，你也会做同样的事。我爸爸是清白的。人类法律不会通融他这种人——我们这种人。”

“会有更好的办法。”Stiles发现他自己说道，尽管这更可能是因为震惊，而不是理智。他曾经读到过一篇文章说一个小男孩对他的绑架者唱歌，直到绑架者受不了，将他放了。鉴于他不会唱歌，他不得不用一个更语言化的方法来着手处理。“我爸爸是警长——他可以——我可以跟他谈谈，并且——”

“并且什么？他们不会只因为你客气的请求就放了我父亲。Che tipo di mondo vivi in?（你生活在什么样的世界里？）”Ricky愤怒地嘶声说，把Stiles往后一推，直到他失去平衡，跌坐在Kira动个不停的脚边。“你没有这个权力，Árfæstnes。至少——”他突然停了下来，吹了吹气。

Stiles发现他自己好奇着他闻到的Ricky身上的血是谁的。

“你得原谅我这么做。”Ricky再次说道，然后他用枪的底座用力敲了一下Stiles的太阳穴。

 

\---

 

Stiles醒过来，感到潮湿而困惑。他的手腕像是他被倒拖着那样疼，他的脑袋抽痛。当他恢复知觉，他的视野有一点点模糊，但他发现自己躺在地上，盯着似乎是一个新地方的昏暗的天花板顶灯。

有什么湿润而温暖的东西在舔着绑住他手腕的链条，他吓了一跳，视线往下，看到一只巨大的白色九尾狐，紫色的电流在它长长的卷起来的尾巴顶端聚集起来。但真正让他产生某种认知的是那发光的血橙色的眼睛。

“Kira？”Stiles说，当白狐发出轻轻的呜咽，他感到他的眼睛鼓起来。“我的—— **天啊** 。”他坐起来，不得不眨眨眼，忍住猛冲上来的令人头晕目眩的反胃的感觉。“你是怎么——他们是——”他皱起眉，“Ricky干的？”

Kira坐回后腿上，她的九条尾巴（不受控制地）乱晃着，她点点头，狐狸耳朵不悦地抽动着。

Stiles咬着他的下嘴唇，花了一点时间环顾四周，尽管他看不到太多（除了Kira的尾巴提供的那点光亮之外），他只是假设Ricky想必把他们转移到了变电站。

Kira卷起三条尾巴围住他，Stiles很意外他没有被电到，相反，电流带着温暖的轻轻触感流经她抚摩着他的皮肤，牵扯着他皮肤下他不知道是什么的某种感觉。当他离得足够近，她回复到继续愤怒地舔着他的金属链条，令人吃惊的是，它开始消融，直到被融化，Stiles青肿的手腕被她浓浓的唾液湿透了。

“哇哦。”Stiles说，他很快爬起来。

Kira挺直身体，Stiles挫败地发现她差不多比他高两个头（而且她 **仍然** 坐在后腿上）。

“哇哦，好吧。”Stiles咕哝着说，目瞪口呆，“你比我想象中的要大。”

Kira吹了吹气，舔着她爪子的前端，这看起来仍然很奇怪。

“所以你能听懂我。”Stiles说，当Kira用她庞大的爪子按住他的胸膛，推着他往下倒在地上，他叫了一声，“嘿，嘿，别—— **嘿** ——”

Kira对他咆哮起来，然后她将头猛地偏向左边，耳朵好奇地抽动转动着。

Stiles闭紧他的嘴，完全保持着静止。

Kira俯下身，再次咆哮起来。

“Watashi wa anata no hahadesu.（我是你妈妈。）”一个轻柔的声音用流利的日语说，“你不能忘记你妈妈。”

Kira扬起头，发出好奇的呜呜声。

Stiles转动脖子看到Mrs. Yukimura从阴影里走出来，走到月光下，安抚投降似的举起双手，尽管她穿着全是皮质的衣服与战斗靴，背后绑着一把武士刀。

“没事的，Kira。”Mrs. Yukimura保证说，走得越来越近，“我是来帮忙的。Watashi wa tasukete mimashou.（让我帮你。）”

Kira从Stiles胸口移开爪子，往后盘绕着然后冲向前，划过空中跳向她妈妈。她用尾巴卷住年纪更大的女人，将她们的额头抵在一起。

Mrs. Yukimura庄严地轻声说着什么，然后她在Kira发光的双眼之间落下一个轻柔的吻。当Stiles爬起来，她走开， 冷淡地看着他。“如果你通知了我就不会发生这种事了。”她简明地指出来。

Stiles愧疚地涨红了脸，然后回答：“你说得对。我很抱歉。”

“别对我道歉，Bitoku*，”Mrs. Yukimura纠正说，“对Kira道歉。而且，需要提出警告的是——她的愤怒比我自己要更加激烈得多。”

“呃。”是Stiles明智的回答。

Mrs. Yukimura似乎并不关心他的语无伦次。“走吧。你的朋友们在外面等着你。我会照顾Kira，看看我能不能让小镇的电力恢复运转。”

Stile点点头，看着Mrs. Yukimura带着她女儿离开。

Kira只停下来一次回头看了看他，但就算隔了距离，Stiles还能看到她眼睛里的疑问。

他不知道她是不是能看见同样的情绪映射在他自己眼睛里。

在车站外，Claude与Kate等着他，当他（差不多是）安然无恙地出现，他们看起来都轻轻松了一口气。

不过Stiles对他们挑起眉头。

Claude（仍然是米白色的猞猁身形）全身都是泥巴，而Kate看起来很平静（尽管她的大部分衣服都被小块撕裂，身上凝固着看起来并不像是她自己的暗色血迹）。

“发生了什么？”

Claude懒洋洋地舔着他的右爪，揉了揉他的脸，试图把它擦干净。“我们试图引他们出来到林子里去，但他们不像我希望的那样愚蠢。”他解释说。

“当他们搞清楚了我们只是分散他们的注意力，他们兵分两路。”Kate说，“我们本来可以早点过来你这里，但跟在我们身后的那个确保让我们很难脱身。”

“他试图把我埋在一个泥沼里。”Claude抱怨说，他的尾巴毛发直竖，他疯狂地舔着他的左爪。

“与此同时，我朝他打了大概50发子弹，他仍然没有倒下。”Kate吹了吹气，摇着头，“然后我们听到一串嗥叫。”

“那把他吓跑了。”Claude假定说，“他肯定感觉到了附近的一个狼群，他不想冒险。”

“等到我们绕回仓库的时候，你和你可爱的小女朋友已经不见了。”Kate说完，“但她妈妈在那里。说她可以闻到她的气味。她带我们来到这里，但中途的时候小镇所有的灯开始闪烁。”

“那时我们知道我们不能及时赶到这里了。一切都暗了下来，那只是证实了这点。”Claude叹息着说，他的耳朵恼火地抽动旋转着，“我很抱歉。”

Stiles摇了摇头，当它引起一阵疼痛在他的太阳穴之间爆炸开来，他瑟缩了一下。

Kate注意到，迅速咒骂了一声，他没有听清。“他拿什么击中了你？”她问，皱起眉走近，检查着他的头。她用她修剪过的手指围住他下巴，将他的脑袋往旁边偏，好让她可以好好检查。“你在流血。”她不悦地皱眉说，“你最好没有脑震荡。Laura与Peter会掐死我的。”

“是一把枪——你给我的那把——他用它打了我一下，但是，我不知道，我不觉得他在试图伤害我。”Stiles理论说，他小心地把她的手推开。

Kate的眉头皱得更深了，她面带关心（不管有多少）看着他，这感觉很奇怪。

然而Claude似乎更关心把他身上的泥巴弄掉。

Stiles张开他的嘴想再次向Kate保证他没事，但他突然停住，当他开始想起Ricky可能还拿着她的枪，他可能会试图对谁用枪，他开始恐慌起来。“我们得去艾兴之屋。他有那把枪。你的车在哪里？”

“被他们中的一个毁了。把引擎以及一切都卸了下来——他们得用血付出代价，如果我不能让他们写张支票。你知道的，我想是那个更丑的干的。”Kate抱怨道，偏过头吐出之前那块口香糖，“我们可以试试徒步过去。也许更安全，鉴于所有的电力都断了，这意味着没有交通信号。”

“好吧我们有多远？”Stiles问。

Claude说：“十五分钟。如果我们用跑的。”

“我赞成。”Kate说，扭了扭脖子，“我跑的像豹子一样快。你呢，金凤花？”

Stiles（再一次）忽视了这个绰号，说：“我初中时是在田径队里。我想我没问题。”

“那我们开始吧。”Claude说，冲了出去。

Kate对他露出一个危险的咧嘴笑容，然后追着那只猫科动物跑去。

Stiles没有办法只得跟上。当他问Kate要她的手机，她回答电池没电的时候它关机了，他只是更焦虑了。

不管Ricky与Carter对Kira做了什么，它不止影响到总电路，而且还很显然影响到每一个依赖于此的设备（不管是不是无线设备） 。

这令人担忧。

 

\---

 

如果艾兴之屋在白天的感觉是怪诞，那么在晚上（而且没有电的时候）差不多就是吓人了。它看起来像是你能想象得到的最可怕的噩梦之乡。雾气笼罩着地面，给了它令人毛骨悚然的因素。

视野里看不到有警车。

Kate从前额擦去汗水，将她带血的手指伸进她短短的金发里。她可以同时看起来既温柔又野蛮。

Stiles将视线从她身上移开，看向黑色铁门。他小腹下沉，大脑深处敲响警钟。空气里有一丝恶兆，而这不仅仅是因为Reyes双胞胎要做的事（如果他们还没有做）。他可以感受到某种黑暗的感觉，但他不能说明白这是什么。

Claude缩小成他作为一只橘猫的正常大小。然后他爬树一般爬到Stiles身上，舒服地坐在他的右肩，说：“Czujesz, że nie？（你感觉到了，不是吗？）”

“Zawsze czuję coś, kiedy jestem tutaj.（当我在这里，我总是能感觉到什么。）”Stiles安静地回答，“为什么？我不是可以变形的猫科动物。不是应该我问你感受到了什么吗？”然后他补充说，“从我肩上下去。”

Claude吹了吹气，但往前一跃跳到地上。“你有天赋，Stiles。这是躲不掉的。”

Stiles抬头看着满月，然后将目光降低，落到建筑屋顶。“我们应该进去。这里太安静了。计划是什么？”

“现在没电了。”Kate指出来，她扬起头眯起眼睛看着那栋建筑，“告诉我——当你把犯人关在依靠电力的监狱里，会发生什么？”

Stiles明白了她想说什么。“我想艾兴之屋也扮演着关押疯子罪犯的场所。这意味着我们要进入某种实景真人表演的恐怖电影了。耶。”

“你不怕黑，对吧？”Kate说，露出坏笑看着他。

“在这个小镇里？你是真的这么问吗？”Stiles反击说，“因为我有个名单，明白吗。一个为什么总对黑暗起疑是个好主意的名单。”

“以后念给我听吧。”Kate回答，她再次扭了扭脖子与她的指关节，“小猫咪听到了什么？”

“我的名字是Claude。”Claude抱怨说，他的尾巴毛发直竖，“我没有听到尖叫，如果你想问的是这个。有模糊的心跳。我没闻到枪火味。”

“我们应该从厨房进去。团结在一起。扫荡每一个楼层。”Kate决定说，“你想找到你爸爸，不是吗？”

Stiles的确是，但他说：“我不觉得他在这里。”

Kate挑起一根精心修饰的眉毛，他舅舅好奇地看着他。

Stiles叹了口气。“这是——我有种感觉。一种直觉。”

“鉴于停了电，有可能他们也许在巡逻。”Claude假定说。

“那么我们在这里浪费时间干什么？”Kate大声问。

“我仍然——”Stiles停下来，粗粗呼了口气，“我们仍然不能让Ricky与Carter带他们的爸爸走。”然后他补充说，“而且，我有点儿——里面有个我在乎的人。我需要确保她没事。”

Kate看起来有点不赞成，但她没有发表评论。

“如果你爸爸不在这里，他会在其他地方。”Claude说，“医院似乎是一个可行的地方来开始这么做。如果你想，我可以去看看。除了警告你们都要注意安全，在这里我并没有太多能做的。那对Reyes家的双胞胎可能还在里面。别让他们愚弄你。”

Stiles吓了一跳。他听到过这种说法。“那是什么意思？”

“猫人是易形者。”Claude解释说，他挺直身体。他的尾巴在后腿后面懒洋洋地摇晃着，“不只是本质上，而且是在外表上。”

“为什么这听起来仿佛你在暗示他们是某种变色龙？”Kate说，来了兴趣，“我来自猎人世家，我从没听说过任何类似于你在暗示的事情。”

“这不是众所周知的事情。”Claude承认说，“这是他们最大的防御技能，也是一个保守得很好的秘密。我只是在我侄子之后不久到达比肯山才偶然获悉了这个认知。”

这个故事不止这么简单。Stiles知道这一点。但他把这些问题归档，留待以后再问。他说：“请找到我爸爸。我需要知道他没事，而他也应该知道我也没事。”

Claude的耳朵抽动了一下，他轻轻点头，然后冲进雾里，直到消失不见。

“我不信任他。”Kate说，继续看着雾气。

Stiles叹了口气，说：“我知道。我也不。”他摇了摇头，“这太过巧合了，他碰巧就克服了对我妈妈的怨恨，或是他碰巧就知道Kira是什么，并且Ricky与Carter会盯住她。更不用说他知道某些关于猫人的偶然但并不众所周知的事实？”

“他在为某人效力。”Kate决定说，“问题是：谁？”

Stiles无法做出回答，因为他毫无头绪，但他需要找出来。直到那时，他会假装是那个勉强招人喜欢的侄子。

让你的敌人身在近处，正如他们所说。

“我们应该通过厨房进去。”Kate继续说，“就像我之前说的。我们团结在一起。”

“好的。”

“你要找的那个女孩，”Kate继续说，“她真的值得吗？”

“是的。”Stiles不假思索地回答，“她是我——她的名字是Lydia。”

Kate看着他很久，然后她耸耸肩，说：“那好吧。”她大步走向铁门，将门推开。然后她抓住Stiles的手肘，拖着他走向建筑物西翼，他们一直走到后面，直到到达一扇钢质双开门。

“不是说我不感到震撼。”Stiles慢慢地说，他看着她跪下，用一个发夹挑动门锁，“但你到底是怎么知道这个地方的布局的？”

“两个原因。”Kate咕哝着说，她疯狂地拨动着发夹，“我的家庭见鬼的偏执，我们保存有这个镇上每一个建筑物的所有蓝图档案。第二——”她站起来，推开门，“我出生后我妈妈某种程度上成为这里的常驻之客。我听说她有产后抑郁症或类似的鬼毛病。听说她把她自己的婚戒吞到喉咙里，让自己窒息而死。这是见鬼的一种死法，如果你问我。”

Stiles无法理解她这么随意地把这种私密信息告诉他。他不知道要说什么。他只是让她拽着他进去，她似乎是从稀薄的空气里突然变出来一把迷你手电筒。

Kate就像是一把行走的瑞士军刀。

“Lydia的房间在四楼。”Stiles说，他们穿过厨房。他默默地注意到锅碗瓢盆到处都是，墙上粘有食物，地板上全是面粉——很显然是一场暴乱发生的信号。“这里有个女人——Marin Morrell？也许你认识她。她可以——”

“不。”Kate说，他们大步穿过餐厅，来到另一扇双开门 ，“Peter不信任她。所以我也不信任她。”

Stiles不明白。“但是——”

Kate锋利地看着他，她迅速关掉手电筒，伸出手捂住他的嘴。

甚至不到片刻之后，两个身影掠过。他们停在餐厅门的外面，嗅了嗅。

“这是什么？你闻到了什么吗？”

“我不知道。我分辨不出来。被封闭太久了。我现在什么都闻得到。”

“我好饿。我可以吃掉一个护士。”

“那么我们为什么不呢？我想我看到那个丑家伙往这边来了。”

那两个身影发出危险的轻笑急忙跑走。

Kate等了更长一点时间才松开捂住他的嘴的手。“温迪戈*。”她微微皱起眉说。

Stiles畏缩了一下。“见鬼的为什么这里会有温迪戈？”他嘶声说。

Kate哼了哼，然后朝他露出刻薄的微笑。“为什么你不问问你的伙伴，Morrell？毕竟，这个地方是她开的，不是吗？”

Stiles不知道。他从没想过这里到底是谁负责。他没想过他 **必须** 知道。“温迪戈。”他咕哝着说。

“也许这会是今晚贯穿的主题。”Kate打开手电，将她的小手放在他的肩胛骨之间。“跟着我，童子军。四楼，对吧？如果你把时间浪费在被吓坏上，我们找不到你的朋友。”

“你安慰人的手段逊毙了。”Stiles咬着牙说，双手颤抖着。

Kate不耐烦地吹了口气，将手电放进后兜里。她握住他的手，按了按，说：我不是个善人。我不做善事。我不怎么在乎去尝试这么做。我宁愿现在在家看着《吸血鬼日记》，因为两个非常不同的原因花痴着Damon与Stefan Salvatore，吃着有香草芝士蛋糕霜糖的红丝绒蛋糕，一边同时给Laura与Peter发恶劣的狗狗双关语短信，等第二天早上他们处在‘狼人宿醉’阶段的时候发现。”

“你看《吸血鬼日记》？”

“别妄加评判。”

“我没有。我只是——”Stiles笑了一点点，“好吧，我是。我完全是。事实就是这样。我在评判你。”

Kate平平看了他一眼。“别以为我不会绑架你，把你绑在椅子上，强迫你从头看起，直到你说服我你也喜欢。”

这个景象让Stiles的眼睛惊恐地睁大了一点点。

Kate刻薄地笑了，她的牙齿洁白。“现在没事了。感觉好点了吗？”

Stiles震惊地意识到他的恐慌发作过去了。“你怎么——”

“我兄弟。我哥哥，”Kate解释说，“我们小的时候，我爸爸会带他去某种‘狩猎旅行’，他会吓坏了回来。所以我研究如何——你知道吗？这不重要。你不需要听我该死的童年。就让我们做来这里要做的事。”她推着她自己穿过双开门，将手电对准过道另一个尽头。“来吧。”

Stiles跟着她，他们穿过黑暗而又诡异地安静的过道。当他们到达尽头，前台映入眼帘，透过U型前台开口处，眼前的场景叫人冒出一阵寒意。

一个男性及女性温迪戈正用他们的牙齿与爪子撕裂一个男护士，而 **圣洁的上帝啊** 那是有尖刺的尾巴吗？

看到那不会被认错的肠子（还有一个肾），Stiles发出沉默的作呕的声音，拖着Kate回到阴影里。“他们在生吃他！”他嘶声道，男护士被他自己的血呛住的声音让他瑟缩了一下，“通往楼梯的门在房间对面。我们怎么移过去那边而不被发现？”

Kate关掉她的手电，轻声说：“没有办法。所以我来掩护你——”

Stiles开始反抗。

“——是的，是的。”Kate继续说，无视了他，“这不是我第一次竞技表演。我会分散他们的注意力，你去找你的小朋友London——”

“Lydia。”

“——随你怎么说。别打断我，拿着这个。”Kate递给他手电，“你还拿着那把我给你的弹簧刀吧？”

Stiles花了一点时间摸了摸他自己，然后他点点头，他感觉到它在后兜里。

“好的。攻击要害。”Kate指点说，她指向她自己的，“它会给你足够的机会像火烧屁股一般逃跑。小心。进出都是。这个时候试图去打乱Ricky与Carter的计划太冒险了，所以让我们放聪明点。”

Stiles吞下他的不确定性，点点头。

Kate走开，挺直她的肩膀。她叹着气扭了扭脖子与指关节，然后晃了晃双手。然后她露出一个自大的坏笑，摇摆着进入视线。“现在我非常想吃一个美味多汁的汉堡，偶尔我会沉湎于最稀有的牛排，但这个？这有点太过了，对吗？”她说。

那两个温迪戈僵住，他们抬起头，没有眼珠的眼睛像灰色灯泡一样闪着微光。他们威胁性地嘶吼着，露出大量锋利尖锐的，就跟他们的脸剩下的部位一样沾满了血的牙齿。

“哦抱歉。我打断了一个家庭聚餐吗？”Kate讽刺地拖长音调说，“这是你们俩的约会之夜吗？”

那两个温迪戈爬起来，开始朝她大步走去。

“走！”Kate朝他喊道，她跑向房间另一边，那里有扇双开门通向花园。

那两个温迪戈看都没看他一眼追着她跑去。

Stiles迅速移向那扇门，穿过一段短过道，终于来到楼梯间。他踏上第一级楼梯踏步，然后伴着一声错位的咒骂滑倒了，他的膝盖撞到某级楼梯的边缘。他向前伸出双手，防止他的脸撞上其他踏步，手电发出响亮的碰撞声飞走，他伸手去抓但它滑走了。 

“什么鬼？”Stiles喘息着说，他一恢复平衡后就挺直身体，看着他潮湿的手。他眯起眼睛，但这么暗他看不太清手上有什么。不过他一找到手电，他就用灯光照着他的左手掌，看到某种清清的液体。“什么鬼？”他再次说，朝他的手闻了闻，强烈的汽油味让他皱了一下脸。

Stiles拿手电对准地板，看到一道液体从他来的短过道里渗出来，他也注意到楼梯上倒满了汽油。

有人试图烧掉这座建筑。

“好吧，这可不好。”Stiles说，担心起来。他很快爬起来，尽他最大的努力走到四楼。他滑倒了几次，但没有什么严重的伤（除了几块撞伤与擦伤）。但他一踏上四楼他知道有什么不对劲。

天花板的灯实际上在闪烁（他的手电也是），这很奇怪，因为这栋建筑里的其他地方都没有电。更不用说Stiles的每次呼吸都在空气里泛起白雾，变得可见。

是温度。

这楼层的温度不对劲，感觉像是走进了一个工作中的肉类冷冻室。

Stiles重重呼出一口气，小心地走向过道尽头Lydia的房间。他谨慎留意着四周，尽管他到达房间，拉开了门。

Lydia在她的毯子下挤作一团，呜咽着，房间鼓翼着超自然的风。

Stiles手里的手电乱了套，忽闪忽灭像是在敲某种摩斯密码。

Lydia在毯子下颤抖着，床板摇晃着，仿佛它被附体了。

“Lydia，”Stiles说，慢慢朝她走过去，“Lydia，我们应该离开这里。”

Lydia呻吟着，呜咽着，她的肩膀颤抖。

“我们真的得走了。”当他走到她身旁，Stiles催促道，“Lydia。”他伸手碰向她的肩膀，但床底下突然伸出一只苍白的手，抓住他。他发出惊讶的尖叫往后一跳，跌坐在地上。他毛手毛脚地抓住闪烁的手电，照向床底。

Lydia盯着他，眼睛含泪，嘴唇颤抖。她对他摇摇头，抬头看着她上方摇晃的床。

Stiles露出一丝惊恐，明白到房间里有什么东西与他们同在。“Lydia，”他尽可能平静地说，“你现在需要过来我这里。”

Lydia用手捂住她的嘴，发出沉默的呜咽，她摇了摇头。

“我知道你很害怕。”Stiles说，试图尽量警惕地留心着床上呜咽着的神秘身影，“但我们必须离开。在这个地方变成灰烬之前，我不知道我们还剩有多长时间。所以拜托——到我这里来。”

Lydia又发出一声呜咽，急剧吸了口气，但她点点头，尽管她的肩膀在颤抖。她紧张地看了一眼她上方颤抖的床板，然后看着他。

Stiles从对面墙壁那里跪在地上，朝她伸出手，给了她一个他希望是安慰的表情。“不带你走我不会离开。”他发誓说，吞了吞口水，他的心跳在加速，“你可以做到。”

Lydia吸了两次鼻子，再次点点头。她慢慢从床底爬出来，爬向他。

床上的毯子从神秘身影身上飞走，与此同时，房间的灯发出嗡嗡声，几乎发出闪瞎眼的光芒。

Stiles挡住他的眼睛，Lydia爬到他怀里，抱住他。他眨眨眼，又眨了眨，震惊地盯着他所见到的。

有一个一模一样的Lydia复制品站在床上，脑袋歪着，令人不安地坏笑着。

“Ricky？”Stiles猜到，想起他舅舅说过的关于猫人的话。

Not-Lydia慢慢摇了摇头。

“Carter？”Stiles再次猜到，他爬起来，也扶起Lydia，她疯狂颤抖着，将她泪水泛红的脸埋进他的脖子一侧。

Not-Lydia再次摇摇头。

“好吧，那么。”Stiles说，声音因为害怕而开裂，“我们现在要走了，让你仿佛二重身*似的令人毛骨悚然。”

Not-Lydia露出冷静的咧嘴笑容将头歪向另一侧。

“那么，是的。”Stiles继续说，搂着Lydia移向门口。当他们到达，他们飞快地跑走。他有点儿忘了楼梯洒满了汽油，所以他滑倒了（而因为Lydia紧紧抓着他的手，她也滑倒了）。

他们都抱着膝盖滚下最后一级楼梯，直到他们最终躺在地板上发出痛苦受伤的声音。

Stiles呻吟着，令人目眩的痛感在他的头颅底部爆炸开来。他痛苦地眯起眼，然后他的呼吸急促起来，他注意到Not-Lydia露出没有表情的脸潜伏在楼梯顶端，灯光在她头顶闪烁。他滚向一侧去看Lydia，当他注意到她完全不动，他皱起眉。“Lydia。”他急忙喊道，试图让他自己起来，“Lydia。”

口哨声。

传来了口哨声。

Stiles僵住身体，因为那个调子——他认识。那是他发现他自己随机吹过的同一种口哨声。Isaac说他在那场火灾之夜听到的同一种哨声。

口哨声越来越近，还伴随着泼洒声。

Stiles伸着脖子，畏缩了一下，他朝黑暗的短过道看过去。他听到脚步声，还有口哨声，还有泼洒声。他回头看向楼梯顶部，当他看到Lydia的二重身不见了，他的眉头皱得更紧了。

脚步声停止了，传来一个长长的戏剧性的叹息声。紧跟着一句：“Con la luna e il sole, non posso girare la testa senza vederti.（有太阳和月亮，看不到你我不能让你回头/晕头转向。）”

当一只脚推着他肩膀，迫使他躺着，Stiles咕哝了一声，眨眨眼，眯着眼看着Carter。他知道这是Carter因为他嘴边有道爪痕。

“这可不是Ricky与我上次把你留下来的地方，Stilinski。”Carter说，将一只红色汽油桶丢到一旁。他擦亮一个银色打火机。“又一次时机不对。这个地方就要被烧成灰烬了。顺便说一句你太迟了。我兄弟与我爸爸早走了。当我点火，这个地方肯定会起很大的烟雾，我怀疑没人会在意，鉴于他们都太忙于试图扑灭火焰，防止火灾扩散到小镇其他地方。”

“为什么？”Stiles说，“为什么你要这么做？”

Carter耸耸肩，然后锋利地朝楼梯看了一眼。他看上去很担忧，这应该说明了什么。“是时候走了。”他决定说，把打火机丢进那滩汽油里。然后他做了某种非常令人困惑的事——他拾起Lydia与Stiles，扛着他们离开建筑。当火焰开始从窗户爬出来，朝整个建筑蔓延，他把他们丢在街上。

黎明开始越过地平线以橙色与红色的光亮扩散开来。

Stiles看着Carter露出复杂的神色盯着艾兴之屋，当警车，救护车，消防车的汽笛从远处传来，他变成一只黑豹，逃走了。

Lydia呻吟了一声，这分散了Stiles的注意力，让他开始行动。他迅速拖着脚爬到她身边，将她抱在怀里。

正当Stiles想起来要担心她在哪里，Kate出现了，满身是血（看上去一如既往地凶猛）。“你没事吧？”她问，嚼起另一片口香糖（她到底从哪里拿的这东西？）“L'Oréal怎么样？”

“Lydia。”Stiles纠正她，警车与消防车在他们周围停住，“我不知道。我们从楼梯间摔了下来。”

“经典。”几个护理人员查看着Kate带血的身影，她只是挥手打发走他们，抱起双臂。当他们朝Stiles与Lydia拥过来，Kate让开道。

Stiles向护理人员保证他也没事，催促他们照看Lydia。他让Kate扶他站起来，让开道。他看着他们把Lydia放进担架。

背景里，消防员正拼命想扑灭火焰，但很显然那是徒劳。

一只狼在远处嗥叫。

Stiles打了个哆嗦，这声音让他有种熟悉感。

 

\---

 

星期一早上剩下的时间Stiles都待在医院里Lydia的病床边（衣服仍然满是汽油味），Kate看着他进去的，咕哝着说需要洗六百万次澡。Lydia有脑震荡，所以他尽他最大的努力让她保持清醒，给她朗读他所能拿到的一切荒谬可笑的垃圾小报上的文章。

Lydia并不怎么有回应。她的眼睛一直看着窗户。

中午的时候小镇的电力恢复了。

他爸爸在大概一小时后找到他们。

Stiles松了一口气站起来，用一个拥抱问候他。

“嘿，嘿，我没事。”他爸爸安慰说，手摸着他的后脑勺，“你怎么样？”

“一点擦伤与瘀伤。”Stiles含糊地对他爸爸的肩膀说，他让他自己享受着他爸爸怀抱的舒服感，然后拉开身体，“没什么严重的。”

他爸爸点点头。“很好。”然后他说，“一天，哈？我要你别插手，你就听话了一天？我应该问你为什么闻起来像加油站吗？”

Stiles不好意思地揉了揉他的后颈。

他爸爸看向Lydia（她仍然盯着窗户）。“她怎么样？”

“及时找到了她。”Stiles说，“医生说她有脑震荡。我们从楼梯摔了下来但——”他试图找到合适的词语，“爸爸。他不见了。Erica的爸爸。他不见了。”

“我知道。”他爸爸头疼地叹了口气说，“我给他和他儿子发了全境通告。”

Stiles皱起眉，抱起双臂，他皱着眉头抿住双唇。

“什么？我知道这个表情。你在想什么？”他爸爸说，低下头捕捉到他的目光。

“我不知道。”Stiles承认说，“我的感觉很复杂。”

他爸爸挑起眉头，“关于？”

“Ricky对我说的一些话。他确信他爸爸是无辜的——我不知道。”Stiles耸耸肩说，“昨晚他有机会的时候没有杀我。而且Carter救了我与Lydia——好吧我不知道你会怎么说。这一切有点儿算是灰色区域。但是，我应该怎么想？如果我们是错的？如果我们是被有意误导的？”

“他们是坏人这点不会错的，儿子。”他爸爸说，“他们有犯罪记录。他们也许没有直接参与，但不管怎样他们牵涉到了其中。Ines Reyes本可能是解决这一团乱麻的关键。”他解松他的领带，“我那天说的是认真的。你让我来操心这个，好吗？”

Stiles咬着他的下嘴角，点点头。

他爸爸露出感激的表情搭了一只手在他肩上，然后他转身拿了一把椅子，拖到Lydia的床边。他放松地叹了口气坐下来，示意Stiles也这么做。他说：“告诉我这个晚上发生了什么。整个故事。”

Stiles听从了。

在Stiles讲述的过程中，他爸爸的额头一直皱着，他的眉毛越爬越高，他的嘴角与眼角随着不赞成与恼怒而皱起来。

“你知道吗？”讲完后Stiles问，“关于Claude？关于妈妈？”

他爸爸摇摇头。“你妈妈对很多事都很隐秘。不过，我们相互都是，家庭的事——我们都不喜欢谈论它。这就是说，她从不谈论她的，我从不谈论我的。”他承认说，“她有相册，如果你——如果你感兴趣。它们全在地下室。”

Stiles点点头。

“至于你舅舅，”他爸爸继续说，“他的出现似乎有点太好了所以不可能是真的。在他身边要当心。”

“我知道。”Stiles说。

一个护士每隔一段时间就走过来检查Lydia，也试图说服她吃东西。“拜托了，甜心。”她说，把橙色餐盘放在Lydia的怀里，“你需要保持体力。”

Stiles的手指发痒地抽搐了一下，他停下对他爸爸说的话，对护士说：“她不喜欢金枪鱼。”

护士对他眨眨眼。“我——的错。抱歉。”

当护士把它拿走，Stiles站起来，从餐盘里拿起一个樱桃果冻。“她吃这个。”他决定说，把它递给Lydia。

“那是我第一次就试过的。她不会吃——”

Lydia从Stiles手里接过果冻，把上面的薄膜揭开。她开始二话不说就吃起来。

护士挫败地盯着。“那好吧。”她说，微微有些困惑，“也许她更喜欢你而不是我。”

Stiles不受影响地耸耸肩。

护士二话不说离开了。

Stiles可以感受到他爸爸盯着他。“什么？”他坐下来，问道。

“我不知道你与Ms. Martin这么熟。”他爸爸只是回答。

Stiles感到他的脸在烧。他想起来他有一些重要细节没有对他爸爸说过，但他无法只透露一部分而不说出一切。所以他没说，尽管他讨厌对他爸爸说谎。“我——她是我朋友。”

他爸爸眯起眼睛。“你怎么知道果冻的事？”

Stiles张开嘴想回答，然后意识到他真的不知道。这是——直觉。他抿住双唇，尽量不对他的露陷支支吾吾，他随意耸了耸肩。

“嗯哼。”他爸爸怀疑地说。但是他放过了他。“我们应该走了。Melissa现在在家陪着Scott与Isaac，因为我要她从学校接他，鉴于我没空，我不想让她等更久。”

Stiles皱起眉，看着Lydia。“但是——”

“Stilinski警长。”Ms. Morrell出现在门口。

他爸爸站起来。“Ms. Morrell。我很高兴你能够在这么短的时间里回到镇上。我讨厌不得不把你从其他工作中喊回来。但鉴于Lydia处于你的监护之下，这种，嗯，紧急情况的记录上也没有其他家人。你明白的。”

Ms. Morrell只是摇摇头，把手交叠在身前。“一点也不麻烦。”她保证说。她看着Stiles。“哈喽，Stiles。谢谢你照看Lydia。她很幸运有你这样的朋友。”

Stiles只是皱着眉看着她，然后点点头。

“我们就要走了。”他爸爸说。

“再等一下。我想告个别。”Stiles说。

他爸爸按了按他的肩膀，然后对Ms. Morrell再次点点头，经过她身边走出门。

“我能信任你吗？”等没有其他人Stiles直截了当地问。

Ms. Morrell挑起一根精心修饰的眉毛。“相当好的问题，Mr. Stilinski。我能问是什么让你这么问吗？”

Stiles盯着她。然后他伸出手。“握住它。”

Ms. Morrell直视他的眼睛。

“握住它。”Stiles催促说。

Ms. Morrell没有要碰他的迹象。然后她握了。

Stiles什么都没感觉到，除了她的手掌与他的接触时柔软的肌肤。

Ms. Morrell说：“好了吗？”

Stiles皱起眉，但他没有放手。他试图感觉到什么（ **任何什么东西** ）但他不知道这一切是如何工作的。“Peter不信任你。”

“而你信任Peter Hale？” Ms. Morrell嗤笑一声，“有些关于他的事你不知道。”

“还有些关于你的事我不知道。” Stiles聪明地反驳，“比如你在这一切之中扮演什么角色。”

Ms. Morrell按了按他的手（并不痛），走近一步，直到他们面对面。“我的责任是保护Lydia。这点你可以相信。”她松开他的手，转身在Lydia床边坐下。

Stiles让这些话在他大脑里沉淀，强迫梳理着它们，然后他转向Lydia。他走向她，握住她的右手，将她的指关节贴向他的嘴唇。

然后Lydia看了他一眼。轻轻地，她说：“每个人都拥有它。但没有人可以失去它。”

Stiles放下她的手，张开嘴想问她是什么意思。

“再见， Mr. Stilinski。”在他能开口之前，Ms. Morrell打断他。

Stiles看了她一眼，但他退让了。“艾兴之屋被烧光了。你现在要怎么做？”

“我很肯定我们会找到办法的。”Ms. Morrell冷静地回答。

Stiles往后退，但在门口停下。“那些人——那些病人。他们并不真的是病人对吗？他们另有身份。”

“不管他们是什么，现在他们全镇都是。”Ms. Morrell纠正说，“Carter Reyes的纵火小特技保证了这点。现在我兄弟与我，还有你爸爸和他的副警长们，不得不在他们造成真正的破坏之前把他们全都围捕起来。”

Stiles把这个记在心里。

“你爸爸在等你，Stiles。”Ms. Morrell提醒他，“你应该去他那里。”

Stiles皱起眉，转身离开。

“顺便提一句，”Ms. Morrell补充说，“把信任交给Peter，我会多加小心的。”

“你已经说的很清楚了。”Stiles咕哝着说。

“是的，没错。”Ms. Morrell补充说，“问他关于Isaac的家庭。问他Isaac与他的家庭几乎被活生生烧死的那个晚上。”

Stiles慢慢转过身面对她。

“Isaac告诉了你关于口哨的事，不是吗？”Ms. Morrell继续说，“我可以从你的眼睛里看到你明白我要说什么。如果Reyes一家要为Lahey一家的火灾负责，好吧，你觉得是谁给他们指点的方向？你觉得是谁要为Hale一家的火灾负责？”

“我不喜欢你的暗示。”Stiles低低地说，吞了吞口水，"说某种程度上Isaac的家人参与到了那场将Peter的家人杀死的火灾。而Peter的报复心重到让他给以相应的回报。"

Ms. Morrell耸了耸肩。“真相很丑陋。”

Stiles走开。他的大脑晕眩，让他眉骨间的地方开始头痛起来。

 

\---

 

当Stiles与他爸爸在私车道停下车，Melissa，Scott以及Isaac都坐在门廊台阶上。

他一踏出他爸爸的警车，Scott与Isaac就用拥抱伏击他，用问题烦他。

他爸爸陪Melissa走向她的车，他们谈着大人们的事情。

Stiles试图尽他最大的努力告诉Scott与Isaac，一边瞥着Yukimura家的房子，焦虑不安着。

“你舅舅呢？”Scott问道，“他在哪？”

“我不知道。”Stiles叹了口气承认说，“但我想，每当他感觉迫不得已，他就会出现。一如既往。”

Scott点点头。

Isaac皱起眉。

“Scott，亲爱的，”Melissa从草坪对面她将车停在路旁的地方喊道，“我们要走了。”

Scott朝她点点头，然后再次拥抱了Stiles。“发短信给我。我很高兴你没事。你让我担心得都快长白头发了，伙计。”

“咱们都一样。”他爸爸幽默地说，他经过他们走向房子。

Stiles翻了个白眼，但他对Scott露出安慰的微笑。

Scott跑向他妈妈的车，爬进去，然后她开走车。

Isaac等到Melissa的车转过了街道尽头才说：“你落下了手机。”他握起Stiles的手，把手机甩在他的手掌里。

Stiles握住手机。“是的。抱歉。”

“我睡不着。”Isaac看上去很沮丧，“我很担心你。我不喜欢这样。”

“我很抱歉。”Stiles说。

Isaac摇了摇头。“你不能把我丢下。”

“Isaac——”

“听着。”Isaac继续说，“我们是一家人。你对我很重要。当你与爸爸跟坏人面对面，我不打算闲坐着，绞着手指什么都做不了。我不能失去——”他停下，手指弯起来，“你们俩现在是我的一切。”

这句话就像一列货运列车撞上了Stiles的心。

Isaac往后退，扶起单车，跨上去，迅速骑走了。

Stiles看着他消失在路尽头，那两架军用飞机发出轰鸣飞过头顶。他吸了口气，然后慢慢呼出，走向房子。他走到台阶，停下来，决定往左转，开始走向Yukimura家。

Stiles按响门铃，开门的是Mr. Yukimura。他说：“你想必是Stiles。Kira告诉过很多我关于你的事。”

Stiles揉了揉他的后颈。“她——她在家吗？她没事吧？”

Mr. Yukimura看起来有点阴郁。“她没事。精疲力尽。但没事。”然后他走出来，轻轻关上他身后的门。他说：“我想说谢谢你。你冒着生命危险救我女儿，这是一个我恐怕永远也偿还不了的债。”

“Kira是我朋友。”Stiles说。

Mr. Yukimura悲伤地笑了。“我知道。她需要这个。”他假定说，“但她现在很沮丧，她需要花点时间才能真正接受这一切。我很抱歉地说她要我送你走。”

“哦。”Stiles吞下受伤的感觉，“好的。我——是的，不。我明白。我也会对我生气。”

“就只是给她一点时间。”Mr. Yukimura说，然后进了屋。

Stiles伸手揉着脸，然后走向他自己的家。他感到很沉重，当他拖着自己爬进楼上的浴室，小心脱下衣服洗澡。他在热水下站了很久，直到他全身通红。直到热水快要变凉，他才拾起那块黑色肥皂，用它把自己擦洗干净。

他爬出来，拾起他放下的那堆衣服（还有他的手机），躲进他的房里。他关掉手机，把它连上他床头柜的充电器，然后换上平角短裤。

疲倦朝他袭来，他想都没想倒在床上的被子上，下一刻他就睡着了。

他躺着醒过来，盯着银色的天空，明亮的淡紫色太阳。他身上的肌肉感到很放松，他身下的草感觉像一床羽毛一样柔软。他慢慢坐起来，意识到他在一片闪着光的花丛里（它们在 **哼着歌** ）。到处都漂浮着棉花，还有萤火虫与金红色的蝴蝶。大黄蜂从郁金香飞到玫瑰，羽毛艳丽多彩的鸟儿在银色天空高高地回旋着，对着彼此欢快地唱着歌，仿佛它们毫无降落的计划。

孩子们穿着各种花朵做成的闪亮长袍在田野里奔跑。他们有着可爱的玫瑰红的脸庞，闪闪发光的眼睛，短短的卷发，尖尖的耳朵。他们被长有颜色像是日光照耀下的肥皂泡沫，长长的半透明翅膀的大人们追逐着，大人们拿着长笛与竖琴，小羚羊，小鹿与羔羊仿佛被迷住了似的跟在他们身后。

多种颜色的大象懒洋洋地走动着，对在他们身上到处爬，玩闹般地追逐着一群小熊宝宝的黑猩猩视若平常。田野上有更多绵羊与羔羊在跟吃着杏仁块的最小的孩子们嬉闹。

就连风声也含着某种调子，轻柔地抚摩着他的皮肤。他站起来，看着这一切美丽的人们掠过，奔过田野，摘着花，唱着歌，而其他人吃着（有时候甚至喂给彼此吃）李子，樱桃，葡萄之类的水果，或是给他们的动物同伴吃。

Stiles吞了吞口水，眼泪在他眼角聚集，不是因为悲伤，而是他从未感受的的一种喜悦，因为出于某种原因，这感觉好像——像是 **家乡** 。他的身体入迷地震颤着，他的心在歌唱，他的大脑忠于真相： **这是家乡** 。

Stiles爬起来，面对着一个高挑而高贵的女人，穿着高雅的香槟金色礼服。她的眼睛闪耀着金色火焰，她樱桃红的头发（长到了腰部）交织着各种符石，珠子与花朵。她尖尖的耳朵戴着各种银色耳环。她的微笑穿透了他的体内，让他膝盖颤抖。

“欢迎来到仙境/Faerie*。” 她用一种如此清澈如此动听的声音说，仿佛叮当的钟声，“我是花园仙女/the Lady of the Garden*。”

Stiles感到他的腿支撑不住了，他在她面前匍匐贴地跪拜下来。

花园仙女在他面前俯下身体。“你不必害怕。”她继续说，用温柔的手摸了摸他的脸，“我们是你的同族。”

“我不知道这是什么意思。”Stiles轻轻承认说，抖得像片叶子，“我为什么在这里？”

“谁知道呢？也许这是你的灵魂在渴求我们。”

“什么？”Stiles说，试图弄明白这一切。

花园仙女向前倾身，吻了吻他的额头。当她拉开，他的脸在烧。“当你睡着了，你的心智游向我们，正如过去那样。不过我怀疑你不记得了，因为那时你只是个宝宝。我曾经抱过你。你的微笑令人无法呼吸。”

Stiles看着她从她袖袍处掏出一块甜面包，递给他。他接过，尝了一口。它不像他吃过的任何东西。他的舌头颤抖，眼泪从他脸颊流下来。

花园仙女握住他的右手，安慰地摸了摸。

Stiles吸了吸鼻子，说：“我不知道我要做什么。每个人都依靠信赖我——好吧，我的意思是，感觉像是这样。他们想从我这里得到许多，我不知道我应该给予什么。这就好像他们知道，而我不。我想知道我是谁，我是什么。”

“吃你的面包。”花园仙女说，将他拉近，直到他们身体相碰。“我会告诉你你是什么。你是能量。纯净的能量。你身边的一切都流向一个被你吸附的电流。”

“我是磁铁。”Stiles边吃边含糊地说。他试图对此感到酸涩，但是甜面包的味道使得好感觉之外的其他感觉变得不可能。

“你是小仙子一族。我们是维持饥荒与盛宴之间平衡的守护者。”花园仙女解释说，“我们有些在葬礼上舞蹈，有些给予恩赐给那些用智慧与接受的金纸所包裹的生命。你不必试图知道你是谁，你只是必须做你自己。用你的夜梦作为与我们交流的源泉，当你醒来，保持对植物与动物的尊重，作为教学精神。他们常常与无面者交流。”

“无面者是谁？”Stiles问，一只小羊羔走过来，从他手里吃剩下的甜面包，然后蜷缩在他怀里，他毫不介意。

“大园丁。从太阳、月亮到海洋与山脉，他们有许多形态。他们无所不包，予取予求，但不是——”花园仙女停下来，号角的声音在远方响起。

“那是什么？”Stiles问，羊羔匆匆爬下来，跑远了。

“你是时候回去了。”花园仙女说，她站起来，也扶他起来。她从她发间取下一颗符石。“我不知道你何时会再次拜访我们，但这是我对你的建议。用石头，水与祈祷建一个你自己的花园。这个花园会给你需要的答案。给你自己找一个渠道/Conduit。闭上眼睛。”

Stiles有更多问题，但他按她说的做。他感到她的嘴唇轻轻碰触着他的额头，她低声念着神圣的祈祷（“愿太阳与月亮都争取你的喜爱。”），然后她把那颗符石放进他的掌心。

然后就只有一片黑暗。

下一刻Stiles猛然睁开眼睛，盯着他自己的天花板。他的右手握着什么东西抽动着，他低下头，看到来自他 **梦** 里的那颗 **符石** 。他吞了吞口水，爬起来，从衣柜里翻找着衣服。那个梦像沙子一样开始从他记忆中溜走，直到他几乎不记得什么。

他穿上睡裤，棉质T恤，然后光脚走出房间。他在Isaac的门口停下（注意到门把手不见了），探进头看，发现没人。他皱起眉，去看他爸爸的房间。发现也是空的。

Stiles叹了口气，继续走向楼梯，他下了楼，走进厨房，发现冰箱上的磁性白板上他爸爸写了一段话：要加班。做了饭——剩菜在烤箱里。Isaac待在Boyd家。明天从学校接他，拜托。如果你不打算去学校，让我知道，好让我可以打电话去请假。如果你有事要离开家，发短信给我。爱你。

Stiles用手指擦去信息，画了一桶爆米花，然后走向地下室。他打开灯，跑下楼梯，忽视了灰尘与硬纸板的味道。他小心绕过他妈妈的钢琴，走到角落里贴了‘其他回忆’标签的箱子。他坐下来，抽出一本上面写有他妈妈名字的褐红色相册。

前几页都是他妈妈与她的孪生弟弟在宝宝与婴儿时期的旧照片。他们长得非常像。唯一的区别（除了性别）是Claude总是在微笑，不管是什么情况，但他妈妈不。当然，她从幼年期开始微笑，一直到6岁（缺牙什么的），在11岁以前，他妈妈与Claude似乎一直形影不离。但大概12岁开始有什么变了。她停止了微笑，而Claude无处可见。

这本相册最后一张照片是他妈妈坐在一棵橡树的阴影下。她穿着蓝色牛仔背带裤，戴着一顶渔夫帽。她13岁，茫然地盯着摄像头，眼睛底下是深深的眼袋，她怀里是只橘猫小猫咪，不知何故Stiles就是 **知道** 。她怀里的小猫咪是她弟弟，Stiles也许不知道为什么，但他不同寻常的变形与她脱不了关系。

他合上这本相册，取出另一本。这次是她妈妈从14岁到18岁的照片。他注意到她的眼睛终于再次有了神采，她的微笑也回来了——但他舅舅Claude越来越少出现（就算是作为猫），直到他终于消失。但他的位置有另外一个人——一个年长的女人。她高挑苗条，有着草莓金的头发与和蔼的绿色眼睛。她看起来就像他外祖母Lynette，他一直模糊地知道她有个孪生妹妹，但据推断，她们互不理睬，不管是出于什么原因。他妈妈从没提过她，他从不记得有见到她来过。

Stiles无端地猜着她是不是Lydia的外祖母——如果这就是他与Lydia是表亲（家人）的联系。他用拇指揉了揉他的下嘴角，然后把这张照片抽出来，放进兜里。他不知道他要拿它做什么。

Stiles把相册放进去，他的手指撞上一个相框的边角，撞得生疼。他发出嘶嘶声，猛抽回手指，晃走痛感，然后他再次伸手，取出那个冰冷的金属相框。

那是一张他与他妈妈的照片（他那时大概6岁）——他们一起照的最后一批照片。他们在厨房里，身上全是面粉与巧克力糖霜，围着相配的蓝色围裙：他妈妈双手搭着他小小的肩膀，他在一个烤得相当糊而且歪斜不平的蛋糕上很难看地拼写着他爸爸的名字。

Stiles眼里含着泪水微笑起来。他记得它。他妈妈想从零开始为他爸爸的生日烤一个蛋糕，Stiles执意要帮忙。只不过他根本就不是在帮忙。他是动个不停的能量包， **太过** 兴致盎然，更不用说笨手笨脚。

但他妈妈——她并不介意。她从不介意。她只是宠溺着他，对他尽可能认真做的一切事情微笑，仿佛她觉得他是完美的。

泪水从他脸上流下来，Stiles吸了吸鼻子，他把照片拿到他房间，把它放在床头柜上电子钟旁边。然后他用一只Derek的公仔狼擦干脸，颤巍巍地呼出一口气。

有时候他这么想她。

Stiles把狼丢到他床上，打开手机。他有很多未接来电与短信（但没有一个是来自Peter或Derek或Cora或Laura）。他给Allison，Jackson，Boyd与Malia群发短信，告诉他们昨晚发生的一切。每个人回复了更多问题，他尽他最大的努力回答他们（也安慰他们Lydia健康状况良好）。不过他们的大多数问题与他舅舅为什么是只猫有关。

Stiles自己也想知道。

剩下的晚上他在安静而黑暗的房子里度过，坐在他房里的写字台旁，（同时在平板与笔记本电脑上）研究着关于小仙子，狐狸，二重身与德鲁伊。

“Nie powinieneś być w łóżku? Jest późno. Sposób przeszłości swoimsnem.（你不是应该上床休息了吗？很晚了。早过了你的就寝时间。）”

Stiles吓了一跳，几乎把他的平板砸向他舅舅（他正蜷缩在他的窗台上）。“我关上了窗户。”他酸溜溜地抱怨说。

“我打开了。”Claude反击说，他仰着鼻子，伸了个懒腰，“你听见我之前说的话了吗？”

“我没有什么就寝时间。那简直像小学三年级。”Stiles说，把平板放在他笔记本电脑旁边，仔细思考着他要怎么演下去。他决定随意一点。“我听说你见到了我爸爸。他没有像我那样吓坏，是吗？”

“对。他只是看着我，说：‘嗬‘，然后干他的事去了。”Claude承认说，仿佛他仍然很困惑。如果他假装是认真的，那么他真的是个好演员。“我有种感觉他不喜欢我，不过。”

“前些年你的确告诉我妈妈去死吧。相当说得通的反应，考虑到这点。”Stiles皱着眉提醒他，“我甚至不确定我是不是喜欢你。”

Claude吹了吹气，跳到地板上，然后跳上Stiles的床沿。他把尾巴卷起来围在脚边。“你的床满是那个Hale家男孩的味道。”

“你来是有什么事吗？”Stiles相反回答。

Claude低喃着什么，然后他叹了口气，说：“你应该种下它。”

“种下什么？”

“那颗符石。 **那种** 特别类型的符石。”Claude澄清说，好奇的黄色眼睛瞥了一眼所说的符石（放在Stiles桌边）。 

Stiles抓起它，放在手心把它翻过来。它是不透明的颜色，有着弯曲的顶部，‘O’型开口与光滑的‘F’型长柄。显然它很重要，而他舅舅试图从中获得什么。他说：“你怎么知道的？”

“我有我的来源。”Claude模糊地说，“我想当我们还小的时候，你妈妈也有过一个。她种下了它，后来它长成了一棵她经常与之交流的树。”他听起来有一点恼火与嫉妒，“它也有同样的印记。我想我记得她告诉我它代表着力量，成长，丰饶，魔法，等等。我们的Lorraine阿姨是那个把它给她的人。不过不清楚 **她** 从哪里得到的它。”

“所以你是说我应该拿这个——”Stiles举起那块符石，“把它埋进地里。”

“我不认为我喜欢你那种怀疑的语气。”Claude慢吞吞地说，开始懒洋洋地走向Stiles敞开的窗户。“它是用骨头做的，你懂的。还有魔法。所以。骨魔法。”他跳上窗台，“让我们去证实一下我有多正确。”然后他不见了。

Stiles对他皱起眉，盯着那块符石，然后走出房间，下楼，走出后门。

Claude在跳来跳去，很可能是在找最合适的地点。

但Stiles早已下了决心。他看了一眼Yukimura家的房子，然后在他大脑意识跑偏之前迅速移开视线。他转过身，所以他现在面朝他的卧室窗户。他把双手摆成框状，对准他的窗户，然后是地面，然后窗户，然后又是地面。这样又做了六次后他退后三步，跪下来，用他的双手挖洞。

“Czy to konieczne?（这有必要吗？）”Claude抱怨说。

“Bardzo potrzebne.（非常必要。）”Stiles回答，“我想把它种在这里。”

“为什么？”

“为什么不？”

Claude叹了口气，走过去在蹦床边沿休息。

Stiles忽视了他，尽他最大的努力把洞挖深，然后他把符石放进去，盖好土。他并不真的觉得会发生什么（他只是在迁就Claude）。他盯着那个地方很久，然后说：“现在干什么？”

“这个嘛，如果我的记忆没出错，”Claude拖长音调说，摸着他下巴下面的尾巴尖，“做完后你妈妈把双手放在土上，闭上了眼睛。也许她在对石头祈祷。告诉它她需要它做什么。试试看。”

Stiles吹了吹气。“你说得好像它这么简单。”

“你是一个Virtue。对你来说一切皆有可能。”Claude保证说。

“总有一天，”Stiles嘟囔着说，把双手放在刚堆好的泥土上，“总有一天有人要向我解释那到底是什么意思。”

Claude发出嘘嘘声让他安静。“集中注意力。”

Stiles翻了个白眼，但呼出一口气闭上眼睛。他等啊，等啊。然后他说：“什么都没发生。”

“你没有真的在试。”

“说的很对。”Stiles承认说，克制着想要睁开眼睛的冲动， “这看起来非常可笑。我怎么可以让一块石头——恕我冒昧——一块 **骨头** 长成一棵树？”

“信念。”

Stiles发出垂死的声音。“这太老土了。”

“Stiles，拜托。”Claude哀求说，他声音里的迫切听起来非常真实。

所以他 **的确** 有所图谋。

Stiles的眉头皱得更深了。

Claude说：“就试试看。一次就好。这是我唯一的请求。”

Stiles重重叹了口气，说：“好吧。但我不知道我要做什么。”

“对它祈祷。告诉它你需要什么。”

Stiles需要一棵树。一棵他可以攀爬，可以栖息的树，就像一位亲人的肩膀。一棵在夏天当天气太热，待在屋里太闷热（这绝对会是，因为他爸爸不相信空调），他可以在树荫下乘凉的树。一棵可以结桃子与苹果的树，因为他最喜欢这两种水果。一棵叶子可以随着他的心情变换颜色的树。就像一个心情环。

心情树。

是的。那会很酷的。

他不知道他妈妈的树是不是这样。他想要一棵她有过的树。也许这是他急切地想要某种联系但——

Stiles僵住身体，他的手心变得越来越暖。当他的手指在泥土上抽搐，他张开眼睛，他家后院到处都是黄色、金色的萤火虫，而且——

什么？

Stiles急忙看向四周，看到许许多多萤火虫蜂拥而上围住他，他的双手变烫，仿佛在发高烧。

Claude的鼻子抽动了一下，他好奇地看着萤火虫，但露出一种自我满足的奇怪表情。

Stiles张开嘴想问，但他火烫的双手下的泥土随着脉冲（仿佛急速的心跳）震颤起来，他的耳朵抽搐着，听到窃窃私语声。它们从四面八方传来，成为他唯一能集中注意力的东西，直到他意识到那是萤火虫。

萤火虫在 **窃窃私语** 。

当大地摇晃起来，Stiles磕磕碰碰往后退，突然之间，他甚至没来得及眨眼，一棵枝繁叶茂的大榆树从地里长出来。

噗。就像是这样。

就像是 **魔法** 一样。

这棵树有肥大的树干，甚至是更肥大的枝丫，紫蓝色的叶子，结满了桃子与苹果。他走得更近一点，注意到树干的中低部刻有一个大大的三叶结，几乎就像是一张脸。他伸出手，用手指碰触着它，它随着温暖的能量振动起来。

“你有魔法力量。”

Stiles尖叫一声，把他的手抽开，然后发出咕噜声屁股着地倒在地上。

三叶结里出现一张老妇人的脸。她看起来就像是《风中奇缘》那棵树里的女士。

什。么。鬼。

如果他不是那么忙于睁大眼睛盯着，表情困惑而恼火，Stiles会觉得这非常滑稽。“我的魔法树在跟我说话。”

“这棵魔法树有名字，傻孩子。”树里的女士发出哼声说。

“孩子？不，不，我绝对比你大。”Stiles指出来，他站起来，掸走身上的草，除了把泥巴弄到他的睡衣上，这没起到什么作用，鉴于他是赤手在地里挖洞，而且 **为什么** 他在与一棵 **树** 争辩？他精神错乱了，很显然。不过他继续说：“我几秒前才种下你，所以你大概是？一分钟大。”

“如今的孩子啊。”她呻吟道，与一个感到很好笑的Claude交换了一个秘密的表情，“他们觉得时间与年龄的概念在关于魔法的问题上占有优先地位。”她把目光转回给一个非常困惑的Stiles，“我会让你知道， **小人类** ，我恰好是地球上最古老的森林精灵之一，你应该非常庆幸拥有我。为什么，我已经三千多岁了！你才十五岁！只是我一眨眼的时间。你应该感激你召唤的时候我来了。而且在这样一个小镇上！这里很多坏能量，是的，的确很多。但你和我会修复这点。我们当然会——”

“呃……”

“——不过你并没有一个花园可以开始。我们也会修复这点。我们先做这个！你需要吸引一些朋友。哦，我多喜欢那些小动物。确切地说是花栗鼠。但我们得把它们引过来。我们得把它建为圣地。种一些好看的花草。至于我的名字，你可以叫我Nana。我想我愿意做你的祖母。”

“呃……”

“现在，坐下。坐下。我们有这么多要讨论的。你有问题，而我有答案。”Nana说，“我们应该——等等。现在什么时候了？”

“午夜，我想。”Stiles弱弱地回答。

“哦天哪！别坐！起来！起来！好吧不可能了。你早上有课。”Nana惊呼说，“去睡觉。”

“什么？但你说——不过你怎么知道我有课？”Stiles问，从鼻子处赶走一只萤火虫。

“小心！”Nana斥责说，那只萤火虫飞到她左脸附近，“非常抱歉，Alfred。你一定得原谅我这个年轻的受监护人。他与那些粗野人类待了太久。他不知道他对自然的影响。他只是现在才开始涉足森林魔法——”

“森林魔法？”Stiles沙哑地说。

“——小仙子一族通常都非常体贴周到，”Nana继续说，完全忽略了他，而是对着一只叫 **Alfred** 的 **萤火虫** 说话，“为什么我记得大概三百年前，当我的灵魂在一棵在美丽的小池塘边上的柳树上休息，一个Virtue of Humility*召唤了我。她非常可爱。偶尔会有坏脾气，但非常的温和。”

Stiles非常响亮地清了清嗓子。

Nana叹了口气。“给我几分钟，Alfred。我得送这一个上床。”她把注意力投给Stiles，“我知道关于你的一切，我亲爱的。我们的能量接触过。我们通过自然的魔法有了关系*。一旦我恢复力气，我会向你解释更多。可能要花点时间，鉴于我荒疏了一百五十年，所以对我要有耐心。现在去吧，宝贝儿。我也需要休息。”

Stiles看着Nana的脸消失，那个大大的三叶结取代了她的位置。他的手指抽搐了一下，当他低头，他注意到他的手不再像是在烧了。

一阵风吹来，萤火虫飞散开，仿佛它们对观看目前的发展不再感兴趣。

Stiles抬起头，若有所思地盯着仿佛一个灰色鸡蛋般沉沉挂在夜晚天空之上的满月。然后他转身，走向屋子，毫不意外地看到他舅舅比他先到他的房间。

“你是快崩溃了吗？”

“情别跟我讲话。”

“我们有很多要做的事。”Claude说，眼睛跟随着Stiles的动作。

Stiles想找一套干净的睡衣。他回答：“是吗？因为有那么一刻你说得好像我爸爸与我住到这里以来你一直在看着我。还有什么我可以告诉你的不是你早就知道的？”

“你在生我的气。”Claude意识到，但他看起来并不特别介意。

Stiles把他的抽屉砰地合上，安静地呼出一口气。“我很沮丧，因为没人给我任何答案。”他转身面对他舅舅，“我只是——很泄气。”

“很快一切就全都说得通了。”Claude保证说。

“我还是弄不明白为什么直到这个时候你才决定要出现在我的生活里。”Stiles唐突地问道，Claude的黄色眼睛非常平静，仿佛他对于这种情况没有任何后悔，这令人气馁，“有这么多说不通的事。”

“我知道。”Claude的鼻子抽动了一下，“相信我就是了。事情会按照原本应该的样子解决掉。”

Stiles并没感到安慰。

“好了，”Claude说，“睡觉吧。”

Stiles看着他舅舅从窗户消失。他的大脑里满是各种问题，但他唯一做的是走向浴室洗了个澡，好让他可以爬上床，试图完全不去想任何事。

 

\---

 

Stiles第二天几乎没法认真听讲。这天是周二的事实只让情况变得更糟。他从不怎么在乎周二的课。

大部分课堂上，背景里他的老师唠唠叨叨地讲啊讲，他坐在靠窗的座位，好让他可以看着雨滴溅在窗户上。

这一整天都在下雨。

Stiles没有看到Kira（不过她在经过那种折磨后不来上课，这并不意外）。但这让他焦虑不安。他害怕因为他一直保持的所有秘密而失去他们的友谊。她无疑把它全都串到了一起。

他在心里想好一篇道歉稿，组织它，记住它，在头脑里演绎了一遍又一遍，一边给她发了几条短信说： **我们能谈谈吗？我很抱歉。我想解释。**

Kira一条都没有回（不意外）。

Stiles叹了口气，把所有书收起来，去吃午饭。他并没什么心情吃，但他仍然端着托盘走到学校餐厅里Kate霸占的那张桌。

Kate一如既往抢走了他的果冻，说：“什么让你烦恼？你看起来非常——”她用手做了个绕圈的动作，“——愁眉苦脸。”

Stiles耸耸肩： “我很累，我想。也许也有一点压力过大。”他等了片刻，然后补充说：“其他人在哪里？”

“满月持续三天，所以……”Kate花了一点时间把一勺果冻塞进她嘴里，“周日晚上开始的，今晚正好第三天。我们也许明天可以见到他们，但是他们通常每个月会请假一周来恢复。”

“是的，我一直觉得那很奇怪。”Stiles说，曾经当他对他们毛茸茸的另一个自我一无所知的时候他的确是，“我觉得Kira讨厌我。”

Kate吃着一勺果冻哼了一声。“你们这些新生。总是如此戏剧性。”她激动地挥着她的勺子，补充说，“听着，那个女孩不能更爱你了，即使是丘比特用火箭筒射中她的屁股。”

“什么？”

“Kira。爱。上。了。你。”Kate说，仿佛他六岁一样看着他。

“什么？”Stiles发出窒息的声音。

“好吧也许 **爱** 用的有点过头。”Kate说，但主要是对她自己，不过她无疑很享受Stiles语无伦次时脸红的乐趣，“让我们把它叫做非典型暗恋。她对你非常有好感。你怎么可能不知道呢？”

Stiles把头磕向桌子，它发出重重的撞击声，他呻吟一声，咒骂着他自己的无知。

Kate邪恶地窃笑起来。“我的天。你真的不知道。”她又笑了几下，“我一直以为Peter是在夸张。”

对于提起Peter的名字，Stiles皱起眉。这不友好地提醒了他与Ms. Morrell之间不愉快的对话以及她的指控。

“你现在绝对明白了。”Kate继续说：“所以，是的。她不讨厌你。可能生气。但不讨厌你。”然后她补充说，“我要吃你的三明治，如果你不吃。”

当他的脸恢复到正常颜色，Stiles挺直身体，他把托盘推给她，“我不懂你怎么从来不买你自己的食物。我想我们都知道你付得起钱。”

Kate坏笑着耸耸肩。“别人的食物总是尝起来更可口。”

Stiles只是挑起眉头，他的口袋振动起来。他摸出手机，当他看到是他爸爸，他接通电话。“爸爸，什么——”

“儿子，我明白我很少在家。”他爸爸用一种奇怪的冷静声音说，“但我肯定我会记得我 **们后院里长了一棵树** ——你想透露一点什么吗？”

Stiles挣扎了片刻。他完全忘记了他不得不向他爸爸解释一棵完全长成的树的出现。“呃，这个嘛——你知道的——事情是——那个——呃。”他匆忙想找些什么话来说，“记得《杰克与魔豆》的故事？妈妈说‘哦不，我们要饿死了’之类的，然后Jack说‘贫穷逊毙了’之类的，然后妈妈决定卖掉奶牛——这说实话，我从来不理解，因为如果他们这么饿他们为什么不把牛吃掉？这就好像有一船的汉堡和牛排和一切，而他们想卖掉奶牛——尽管也许我记得不太清，因为可能他们不饿，他们——”

“Stiles……”他爸爸听起来仿佛在咬牙切齿。

“重点是，”Stiles迅速说，“拒绝魔豆。吃奶牛。好吧拜拜上课铃响了再见！”他迅速把他的手机调成振动模式。

Kate用手指擦了擦嘴角，看着他。

“别说。”Stiles恳求道，再次把头磕向桌子，“我慌了神。”

“前一天晚上我们与各种恶毒生物面对面，而你不能向你爸爸爽快地坦白一棵树？”

“我说了别说！”Stiles抱怨道，然后呻吟着紧闭上眼。

Kate窃笑起来。“你真是一团糟。”然后说，“过来帮我为Laura分发这些传单。如果我们没做她会知道的。”

Stiles挑起眉毛，眯起眼睛看了她一眼。“现在谁害怕了？”

“我知道什么时候该斗不该斗。”Kate耸耸肩说，站了起来，“我宁愿光着屁股用菜油润滑与温迪戈恶斗，而不愿意遭受Laura神经质的竞选唠叨。”

Stiles接过那个装满白色钢笔的塑料容器，上面（非常奇怪地）贴有Laura的脸，写着‘为Laura投票’。“她从哪里搞到的这些东西？”他大声问，"而且为什么这些照片里她总是低着视线？"

“她是Laura。”Kate只是说，"而狼人与摄像头并不兼容。以后问他们吧。他们解释得会比我好。"她摇摇摆摆地走开，缠住一个新生，“嘿，你。处男！”

“我不是处男！”那个新生震惊地尖叫起来。

Kate哼了一声，走向他，“噢，宝贝。饶了我吧。那种发型还有那双鞋？处男。你要给Laura投票还是怎么的？”

那个新生看起来既感到被冒犯又紧张。

Stiles完全不羡慕他。他对一群坐在一张桌上的女生露出微笑。“为Laura投票。”他说，开始分发钢笔。

她们咯咯笑起来，投给他星星眼的表情。

Stiles假装没有注意到（因为现在他开始明白了，这只是很奇怪，他得接受也许他可能比他想象中的要有吸引力得多）。

当他在餐厅里沿路停留，他的手机在兜里疯狂地振动着（但他也假装没有注意到这点）。

他爸爸会掐死他的。

 

\---

 

“你还在生我的气？”这是当Stiles骑着单车在路旁停下，他问的第一件事，Isaac与Boyd安静地讨论着什么琐事。

Isaac停下他正要对Boyd讲的话，对Stiles说：“我不生气了。”

“你听上去不像。”Stiles指出来，他倾身向前，靠在他单车的车把上。

Isaac耸耸肩。然后他说：“爸爸一直给我发关于一棵树的短信。这跟你有什么关系吗？”

Stiles挺直身体，红了脸。“很长，很长， **很长** 的故事。”他发誓说，“学校怎么样？”

“还好。你在转移话题。”Isaac会意地说。他转向Boyd，做了那个Stiles完全不嫉妒的复杂的握手手势，“回头见。”

“发短信给我。”Boyd点点头回答，“想想我说的话。”

Isaac摇摇头，扶起单车然后骑走。

Stiles跟上他。“那是指什么？”当他被他的好奇心打败，他问道。

Isaac吹了吹气，仿佛他都不意外。“收到了一个派对邀请。”然后他说，“不。实际上是Boyd收到了邀请，他又邀请了我。”

“你应该去。”Stiles劝道。

Isaac看了他一眼，慢下来一点点。“我不怎么喜欢人。”他加快速度好让他可以像鲨鱼一样绕着Stiles骑行，“而且，他们唯一做的就是盯着我和我的伤疤，窃窃私语他们以为我听不到的话。”

“那就别去。”Stiles决定说，握着单车把手的手指指骨泛白。他忍住怒气。“当你说他们窃窃私语——”

“算了。没什么。”Isaac咕哝着说，再次绕着Stiles骑车，“如果我不去Boyd会指控我是个隐士。”

“这取决于你。我也可以去。”Stiles提议说。

Isaac哼了一声。“哦是的。让我带上我酷酷的哥哥。那会给我赢来受欢迎度。”他拖长音调说。

Stiles给了他一个受到冒犯的最佳表情（尽管他暗地里被逗乐了）。“我无法判断你是不是在讽刺。这是因为我吗？我真的是那么坏的影响吗？ ”然后他补充说，“我舅舅——”

“那只猫。”Isaac不起帮助地澄清说，他在Stiles旁边骑着车。

“我舅舅，”Stiles尖刻地继续说，“提到猫人最大的防御技巧是做整个变色龙的事。不过我不知道他指的是动物还是像《X战警》里的Raven，因为那样会如此酷——”

“你得先杀掉他们。”Isaac打断他，“动物。人类。这不重要。有人或什么得先死掉。这是它唯一能成功的方法。这是你要付出的代价。我爸爸和我哥哥们会——”对于他的说漏嘴，他的脸色变得有些苍白。然后他冲出去，用非人类的速度骑着车。

Stiles突然意识到令人惊恐的某件事，他被迫用力追赶着，直到当他们都到达家他真的追上了。

Isaac扔下单车，跑上台阶，进入房子，几乎撞上他们的爸爸，他正要出来。

当Isaac急匆匆进去，他爸爸困惑地看了他一眼，但然后当Stiles试图跟上，他在门廊处抓起Stiles的手臂，脸色转为严峻。“哦，不，不，不。”他爸爸说，“你和我？谈谈。现在。解释那棵树。”

“你知道猫人可以复制他们杀死的东西吗？”Stiles相反说，因为此刻这是最重要的事。

“不。什么——”

“爸爸，我需要你听我说。”Stiles强烈要求道，当他爸爸闭嘴，他松了一口气，“银行账户。”

他爸爸盯着他。

“那些谋杀犯？那些受害者？是的，你需要检查他们的银行账户，就像是马上。找到任何提款或是转账的时间戳。把它跟他们的死亡时间放在一起，这需要重新审核一遍，鉴于Ines Reyes是那个做最后验尸报告的人。你能联系Deaton这么做吗，你觉得？”

他爸爸只是点点头。

“好的，很好。如果我的直觉没错，你会找到把这些案件结案所需要的东西，爸爸我发誓——”当他爸爸看上去想开始提问题，Stiles举起双手，“——我发誓我会告诉你一切你想知道的事情。一切。”

他爸爸评判性地看了他一眼。他伸出一根指头指着Stiles，说：“一切。”

Stiles欣然点头。

他爸爸看起来并不完全满意，他抓起他肩上夹着的无线麦克，说：“我是Stilinski警长。我需要与编号为4226-9案件相关的所有银行记录。”

Stiles让开路，看着他爸爸大步走向警车，继续提着要求。他等着他爸爸把车开走才短暂地看了Yukimura家的房子一眼，然后迅速移开视线。他走进房子，去找他弟弟。

Isaac蜷缩在床上，背对着门，看起来他在试图尽量让他自己变小。

Stiles紧紧抓住门框，张开嘴想说些什么。

“别。”Isaac声音嘶哑地说，尽管他背对着Stiles。不知何故他就是知道。“请别问我这件事。关于 **他们** 。”

当Isaac转过头用泪汪汪的眼睛顺着肩膀看着他，Stiles的呼吸急促起来。

Isaac看起来这么心碎，当他转回头，他开始安静地抽泣起来。

Stiles感到体内爆发出一股怒火，他从兜里摸出手机，把背包丢进他房里，然后冲下楼梯。他拨出号码，把门砰地关上。

“你想要什么，金凤花？”

“我需要你来我家，照看我弟弟。我有事要做。”Stiles咬着牙齿说，他的手指抽搐着。

“抱歉。不抱歉。我不当保姆。”Kate拖长音调说，“反正现在算是在做足疗，所以——”

“我会欠你一个人情。”Stiles发誓说，“拜托。”

Kate在电话那端明显停顿了一下。“你的确明白我知道你是什么。”

“我不在乎。”

“这既愚蠢又高尚得令人难以置信。”Kate大声地吸气呼气着，“好吧，我会让你欠我一个人情。我会5分钟之内到。我的脚一团糟，我希望你知道。”

“谢谢。”Stiles说，走向他的单车，“我真的很感激——”

“打哈欠。无聊。别因为我在做足疗就以为我是某种多愁善感，软心肠的人。去做你要做的事。我会照看Isaac。”Kate等了片刻，然后补充说，“而且。如果你再向任何人提出你刚才给我的类似报酬，我会用力揍到你吞下你该死的牙齿。”

Stiles的手机从他震惊的手里滑落，他笨手笨脚地接住。尽管是个威胁，它仍然听起来像是关切，从Kate听到这种话真是令人震惊。他不意外地看到她早已挂断电话，他忍不住想到她与Peter有多么吓人地相像。

某一天他们会成为一对吓人的家长。

他摇摇头，把手机放进兜里，爬上单车。他让他的怒火再次膨胀，仅凭记忆穿过小镇，然后来到Parrish的门口。他把单车扔到一旁，敲响门铃，等着。

Parrish（可以预见的是）用一把猎枪开的门，再一次，他没穿上衣，但（奇怪的是）全身脏污，仿佛他在用身体清洁烟囱内部。当他看到是谁，他困惑地迅速放下枪，打开他的纱门。“Stiles。是Isaa——”

“你不会再有问我这种问题的机会了。”Stiles生气地打断他。

Parrish挑起眉毛。“好吧。我感觉你在生我的气。我做了什么吗？”

Stiles握紧拳头，盯着Parrish很久。“他的名字是什么？”

“抱歉，我不明白。”Parrish皱起眉，“谁的名字是什么？”

“你用的这张脸的名字。”Stiles直言不讳地澄清说，“因为见鬼的它绝对不是你的。我说的对吗，Jordan Kyle Lahey？”

Parrish僵住身体，带着内疚与恐慌，他脸色变得苍白。

“哇。”Stiles说，他甚至不敢相信他所看到的，“所以是真的。难怪Isaac会吓坏或是瞪着你。你在用别人的 **脸** 。你杀死的某个人，你——哦我的天，这甚至都不重要了，因为你离开了他。你留下他独自一人，他几乎 **死了** 。我可以——”Stiles切断他自己的话，然后摇了摇头，“算了。我甚至不知道为什么我以为你是个好人。很显然我就跟别人说的那样无知无觉。”他转身想走开。

“等等。”Parrish说，“Stiles，等等。我可以解释。”他发誓说，抓住Stiles的胳膊肘。

“别。”Stiles厉声说，想推开他，但他的双手变烫起来，一道蓝色荧光从他的掌心射出，让Parrish狠狠往后飞去。

Parrish从他重重跌落的水泥人行道上发出呻吟。

Stiles震惊地盯着他颤抖的，发光的双手。

Parrish撑着手肘爬起来，目瞪口呆地看着Stiles，眉头紧皱。

Stiles吞下他的恐慌，试图用意念迫使他的双手不再发出明亮的光芒；像是一串蓝紫色的天然紫水晶内部的颜色。

Parrish爬起来，投降地举起双头。“我想你最好是进来。”他力劝道。

Stiles摇摇头，他盯着他发光的双手。

“Stiles。”Parrish温柔地说，小心地朝他走来，“进来，拜托了。就只是等到我们能让你平静下来。有人会看到你的。拜托。”

Stiles盯着他的双手，吞了吞口水，然后点点头。

Parrish护着他进入他的联排房子，让他坐在沙发上。“我去泡茶。”他说，躲进了他的厨房。

Stiles盯着他的双手，不知道它们是不是永远不会停止颤抖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：
> 
> Baba Yaga，译作芭芭雅嘎/雅加婆婆，斯拉夫童话中的巫婆，据称她专吃小孩，在人们的心目中，是个充满邪恶、神秘的角色。（摘自百科）
> 
> willy-silly，这里Kira口误，正确应该是willy-nilly，指不管愿不愿意，后面vibrate-y thingy也是醉了的Kira含混的表达
> 
> Okey dokey smokey，同意某种做法的一种表达
> 
> Árfæstnes，古英语里的Virtue
> 
> Bitoku，日语的Virtue
> 
> Wendigos，温迪戈，源自于美国和加拿大阿尔冈昆族(Algonquian)印地安人的传说，它们被认为是被一种恶灵逐渐附身后的人类最终变化成的具有人类或怪物特征的食人怪物。（摘自百科）
> 
> doppelgänger，二重身/分身，源自德语
> 
> Faerie，小仙子/精灵，也可以表示小仙子生活的地方，暂且译作仙境与小仙子好了；the Lady of the Garden也是，在找到更好的翻译前暂定花园仙女。


	15. seven

Stiles的双手一直闪烁，仿佛一个剩下最后一点电的手电筒。他猜这是因为他在用意念使双手不再做微微闪烁发光的事。当那不起作用，他决定把注意力集中在别的事情上面。所以他专注于Parrish房子的内部构造，或是它闻起来像是原生橄榄油的事实。

这很奇怪。

Parrish的客厅有点令人扫兴。因为似乎没有什么东西是属于他个人的，而是也许是他祖父母或是前房主的。沙发是褐红色，裹了一层塑料。

非常老派。

地毯是不相宜的芥末色。有一部看起来是60年代的电视机挤在房间右边角落的两个大盆栽（无疑是假的）之间。一台老爷钟挂在他对面的墙上，墙隔开两道门口，分别通往厨房与洗衣房（他也注意到里面的老式洗衣机像是来自80年代）。

马尼拉纸颜色的墙面没有挂相片。客厅里有一截铺了地毯围着深色木质栏杆的短短楼梯，Stiles只能猜测它是通向二楼。也许最引人瞩目的事是墙面与铺着地毯的地板接合的地方摆有不少巨大的花瓶。

与房子前门毗邻的是一扇打开的门，通向一个很小的半浴，里面除了闪亮的水绿色马桶与水槽之外什么都没有。他甚至对墙上与地板上的瓷砖是什么图案都提不起兴趣，因为说实话他感觉他像是回到了过去，漂浮在60年代中期与80年代末期之间。

Parrish端着一个冒着热气的红色瓷杯回来，把它放进Stiles手里，然后在他对面裹了塑料的扶手椅上坐下来，椅子发出咯吱声。

Stiles低头盯着茶，热气让他手掌心开始发痒。他的双手不再发光了（他甚至不知道他怎么让它们停下来的）但仍然在抖。他不能忍受这种沉默，或是Parrish看着他仿佛他是一个炸弹的样子。所以他说：“什么？”

“你的眼睛。之前。它们也在发光。”Parrish说，保持着背部挺直的姿势，双手交握放在膝上。想必是军事训练的习惯，Stiles推测。“它们就像是阳光照耀下的蜂蜜。”

Stiles瑟缩了一下，把嘴边的茶放下来。“是的——我们不会在你光着上身的情况下进行这个对话。你看起来像是在清洁烟囱，但奇怪的是我没看见有烟囱。”他没有。Stiles早已扫视过这个房间。“除非楼上有一个？”

Parrish眨眨眼，低头看着他自己，仿佛他第一次意识到他没穿上衣的状态或是他灰黑色的皮肤。然后他迅速站起来， 身体僵直，双手握成拳头。“抱歉。我就上去——抱歉。”他转过身，消失在了楼上。

Stiles让他自己叹息着放松下来，朝他的茶吹了一口气希望它凉下来。他小心啜饮着茶，思考着Parrish刚才所说的话。他的眼睛——它们也在发光。那甚至是什么意思？他被留下独自好奇了很久，然后Parrish重新出现了。

Parrish穿着一件黑色T恤，合身的深色牛仔裤，没穿鞋，他走下楼梯，坐回扶手椅上，皱着眉。他的皮肤看起来亮了很多，头发仍然有些湿润而凌乱，这意味着他洗了个澡。

Stiles挺直身体，把空茶杯放回咖啡桌上。

Parrish低下目光看着它，眉头皱起来，仿佛这让他困扰，但他什么都没说，双手交握在放在膝盖上。他的肩膀平直，背也挺得非常直。他露出一个复杂的表情盯着Stiles的空杯子。“我从没杀过任何人。”他犹豫了一会后坦白说，“我知道这看起来是什么样，我知道从我嘴里听起来是什么样但是——这是真相。”

Stiles揉着他的右眉，疑问像密云一样在他眉间升起。他张开嘴想说什么，但他们都暂时被突然响起的惊雷声给分了心，房子里的灯光闪烁了一下，然后紧跟着是下雨的声音。他皱起眉，咬着他的左指甲，然后咕哝着说：“你发生了什么？”

“我所做的那些事——我父亲要我做的那些事，”Parrish开始说，然后停顿了一下，目光看向窗户。他看着雨滴敲打着玻璃窗。“我不能坐在这里，列出我因为我父母所相信的原因而做的每一件不人道的事情，但我要为过去我在Isaac身上所发生的事情中的所作所为承担责任。”

“那场几乎烧死Isaac的火灾？你知道什么，对不对？你知道是谁做的，他为什么这么做？”Stiles问，皱起眉疲惫地靠到沙发上，“请直接一点。我不能再忍受含糊其辞了。我已经忍到了极限。”

“Isaac不是我弟弟。”Parrish解释说，眼睛仍然紧盯着窗户。

Stiles挑起双眉。

Parrish把手插进他金色的发间，看起来受到折磨般焦虑不安着。“关于猫人你知道多少？”

“我知道他们可以复制他们所杀死的东西。而且狼人与猫人之间似乎有一种不言而喻的宿怨，让他们不想共处。”

“我们可以共处。”Parrish假定说，“只是很难做到。”

Stiles说：“有什么我应该知道的吗？”

“女性不是唯一可以……繁殖的。”Parrish小心地说，他英俊的脸上开始慢慢浮现出一团红晕，“狼人要么是天生的要么是被咬的。猫人，与之相反，只能是天生的。这就是为什么两种性别都有这种能力。我们这一族有更多机会存活。”

“呃——不是说这不令人神往之类的但是——嗯，只是我不确定我知不知道你在说什么。这与Isaac不是你弟弟有什么关——”这个问题没问出口就在Stiles嘴里消亡。他恍然大悟。“哦。”他弱弱地说完。

Parrish将目光从窗户移开，看向Stiles的双手（又开始颤抖了）。“它发生在我14岁的时候。我——我与Argent市长发生了一场激烈争执。我不会说得更具体，但我肯定你的想象可以填补这段空白，鉴于我非常小心地措辞为‘ **激烈争执** ’。”

恶心，恐惧，同情，像石头一样沉在Stiles内心，他最开始的愤怒被冲刷得冰冷。“Isaac是你儿子。”

“他不知道。”Parrish解释说，看起来很痛苦，“我爸爸不想任何人知道。所以他与我妈妈掩盖了事实。他们总是责备我怎么会发生这种事。但在我妈妈死后，我想认领Isaac。我爸爸不同意。”

“所以…… Argent市长是Isaac的，呃，另一个家长？”Stiles问，因为他只是——他想了解更多这疯狂的情况。

Parrish看起来仿佛他吞了某种特别恶心的东西。“是的。”

Stiles目瞪口呆。他忍不住。“他——Argent知道吗？”

“我不知道。Chris曾经告诉我——”Parrish突然停下来，“我不应该谈这个。我不——我只是试图让你明白，当涉及到Isaac与我的时候，事情并不那么黑白分明。我爸爸觉得受到了侮辱，但他太骄傲，不会说出Argent市长对我所做的事。这就像是承认一个弱点，我爸爸恨他到了不会朝他们那个方向吐口水的地步，更不用说承认…… **那** **种事** 。”

Stiles试图吞口水，但他做不到。

“我很多次差点就说了出来，但我想到我爸爸威胁我说要把Isaac送走，我永远也不能再见到他，我只是——我闭上了嘴。”Parrish继续说，他看起来有些苍白，“当我满18岁，我参了军，因为我不能留下来。Isaac总是看着我仿佛我是他的——当我实际上是——我就是做不到。Isaac那时四岁，他唯一知道的是我是离开他的哥哥。我让我妈妈保证她会照顾他，直到我可以做出其他安排。但然后她死了，因为我的意外事故，我不能回家。”

“你听说了你爸爸与兄弟在监狱。”Stiles安静地推论说，“这就是你为什么回来。”

Parrish对他露出一个奇怪的表情。“他们死了，Stiles。他们进了监狱只是上一任警长退休前所捏造的另一种掩饰手段。我一直试图弄清楚发生了什么。我回来是想让事情走上正轨。当Isaac满13岁，他就该变身了。当事情发生时我想要在这里支持他。”

“他不知道。”Stiles意识到，警报在他头脑里不断增强，“他以为你只是遗弃他的哥哥，他不 **知道** 。老天——Argent市长是 **他的** ——你得——你得告诉他。”

Parrish看起来很沮丧。“我一直在努力——”

“你需要更加努力。他的生日是在9月，我不知道‘变身’这整个事情是怎么回事，但越早让他为任何意外情况做足准备越好。”Stiles坚定地说，“最好他是从你而不是其他人那里听到真相。这是你欠他的。他以为——他以为 **除了** 我与我爸爸，他谁都不剩了。”

Parrish僵硬地点点头。

“关于——”Stiles指着Parrish的脸，“—— **这个** 是什么情况？”

“我不知道。当我说我从没杀过人，我没有说谎。”Parrish发誓说，“在我参军四年后，我在巴布亚新几内亚执行一项搜索与救援任务——我并不太记得发生了什么。他们派我进入一栋建筑，因为有人质与炸弹——一切都像是失了焦。我试过自己调查，但奇怪的是它被标记为机密事件。我得需要高级机密许可才能查看那个任务的细节。”

Stiles躺回沙发上。“哇哦。”

“听着。”Parrish继续说，“我唯一知道的就是三年后我作为一个植物病人在一家香港的医院醒来，长了这副脸，没有任何证明我是谁，或是我怎么到的那里。我不能换脸，这意味着，不管那是谁，为我牺牲了他们的生命。”

 “这就是造成不同结果的原因吗？那个人是不是自愿的？如果他们是非自愿死亡呢？”Stiles问，试图消化这个新信息。

“有关于这个的传说。一个生命如何换取另一个生命，但只是短时间的，以维持自然的法则。对于猫人来说，不管他们杀的是谁，是什么，它只会持续一个新月的时间。如果那个生命是自愿给予的，那就是永久性的。你杀的人就是你要成为的人。完完全全。”Parrish补充说，“这正导致我要你帮一个小忙。”

Stiles示意他继续。 

“实际上，最好是我示意给你看。”Parrish决定说，站了起来。他领着Stiles走到厨房里一扇靠近食物储藏室与冰箱的门。他打开门，拉了一下头顶灯泡的金属链条。

在他能下去之前Stiles扯住他的胳膊，说：“你意识到每一部恐怖片就是这么开始的对吧？我不需要你给我看你把尸体埋在哪里。”

Parrish皱起眉头，回答说：“Stiles，我不会杀你或是做有任何杀人倾向的事。”

Stiles放开他。“好吧。”

Parrish沿着老旧的吱吱响的木质楼梯走下去，说：“起初我以为他是人类。”

“你的人肉服？”

Parrish瑟缩了一下。“他不是。”他说，忽视了Stiles的措辞，“问题是——我不知道他是什么。”

Stiles在最后一级楼梯停下，看着那道把地下室从中间一分为二的铁墙。

Parrish从外面解开锁，把门拉开，铰链发出尖利的金属声。

Stiles眯起眼睛，注意到内部四周是用烧焦的砖头做成的墙。

Parrish走进去，站在这个孤立房间的中间。“我搬进来三天后开始建的。花了我一星期的样子。这是一个——个人专用的炉子。”

“这花了你一周？”Stiles震惊地重复道。

Parrish不好意思地揉了揉他的后颈。“这些天我并没怎么睡觉。我似乎并不真的需要。副作用，我想是。”

“为什么？”Stiles问，“为什么建这个？目的是什么？”

“我总是很冷。”Parrish露出一种复杂神情说，“我唯一不感到冷的时候是放火烧我自己。”

Stiles眨眨眼，突然想起之前他第一次来找Parrish的时候（他看上去仿佛在清扫烟囱内部）。“我甚至需要知道你怎么弄明白的吗？”

Parrish回给他一个自嘲的笑容，摇了摇头。“我的喉咙一直痛，唯一缓解的办法就是喝橄榄油。”

“所以这就是为什么楼上闻起来是这个味道。”Stiles理论说，走近熔炉门口，“那么——火与油有帮助？”

Parrish点点头。“我听你爸爸说你相当擅长研究神秘生物，我想也许你可以帮我。”

“我能从中得到什么？”Stiles问道，相当认真。

Parrish说：“在我爸爸死前几个星期，他给我的邮政信箱之一寄了一张明信片，上面唯一写的是：‘ **Isaac不是Argent唯一的私生子** ’。”他看起来有些沮丧于不得不一字不变地说出来。

“Argent市长有更多孩子？”Stiles说，试图把它拼凑起来。

Parrish严肃地点点头。“我知道你和你爸爸在努力查清楚最近一连串凶杀案的凶手是谁。我想我也许可以帮到忙。”他继续说，“我之前什么都没说是因为我到最近才确定。我无意中发现了一个加密文件，是某些暗中进行的非法出生证明。我知道它们肯定是，因为Dr. Tina Mahealani伪造了Isaac的出生证明，把我爸妈写成是他的亲生父母——为什么她不会多次伪造，如果情况需要？”

Stiles疲倦地揉了揉他的脸，消化着这些信息。这个名字似乎很耳熟。“那不就是Danny的妈妈吗？”

“没错。她在她的私人诊所里帮助我生下Isaac，然后帮助我父母掩盖了真相。”Parrish澄清说，“就像我说的，我不认为我是唯一一个她那样帮助的人。很显然Argent市长在类人社会四处走动——但只是在传达我还在努力搞清楚的某种歪曲信息。”

Stiles忍下一阵反胃的感觉。“Danny的妈妈知道类人生物？”

“她很熟悉类人生物，并且因此有很多生意。但一直主要都是儿科与产科。在她死去，Danny进了医院之后，我查了Isaac出生那年她的医疗档案存档，想看是不是有什么联系。我就在那个时候发现的那个有所有伪造出生证明的文件夹，但事情是——它们全都不见了。”

“全部？就像是有人算到了你在查什么，然后在你之前插手。”Stiles说，然后他恍然大悟起来，“是Argent市长，对不对？”

“有一个加密签名，非常模糊，字迹有些潦草，但我设法查了出来。这就是我怎么知道有人早已查过。但当我追查下去，它把我带到一个IP地址。”Parrish继续说，“Danny的IP地址。就在他家人被屠杀的同一个晚上。不管他在帮谁，那个人决定完成扫尾工作。我无法说Argent市长是不是直接负有责任，但他扮演了关键角色。”

Stiles自愿跟随Parrish来到地下室楼梯下面，在那里他藏有一个小小的带电子锁的深灰色保险箱。当Parrish按下数字，他礼貌地移开视线。保险箱的门弹开，里面是一些文件。

“Lydia的爸爸，Edward Martin，他也是Argent市长的私人律师，处理儿童归置方面的一切法律问题，并为之保密。他签了某种隐私条款合同。我猜那是因为，像我一样， 其他Argent私生子的家长也是未成年人，鉴于Gerard因那些 **癖好** 而出名。”Parrish停了片刻，后退一步关好门，他的手里是一个小小的黑色闪存盘。“有一个联系不起来的点我不明白。与Hale家的火灾相关，以及为什么Ines Reyes试图割掉自己的舌头以避免说任何话。”

“Peter。”Stiles低低地说，突然想起来，“Ms. Morrell那天对我说了一些话。她告诉我别相信Peter——说他与Lahey家的火灾有关。”

Parrish皱起眉，思索了片刻。然后他说：“Peter是个混蛋。但他不——他不至于这么傻。我们也许不同，但我可以诚实地说我不认为Peter要为我爸爸与我兄弟或是Isaac身上发生的事负责。”他补充说，“Ms. Morrell有她自己的动机，我想。”

“什么让你这么说？”Stiles眨眨眼，当Parrish把那个闪存盘放到他手机，他晃了晃身体，他们的皮肤相接触的那一刹那，一种白热感流遍他全身。

Parrish似乎没有注意到。他继续说：“我这里有的这些文件。我一直在阅读，收集过去十三年的任何重要文件。基本上编译了一个可以帮我弄清楚这个小镇到底发生了什么的数据库。我读到过Lydia的‘徒步’意外事故，其中让我特别注意的一件事是Lydia的父母对Ms. Morrell申请了一张限制令，因为她的治疗方法非常极端， Lydia的妈妈特别表示了担忧。这都是非常模糊的细节，但我只是觉得奇怪，Lydia竟然处在她的监护之下。”

Stiles感到眉骨间开始头疼起来，有一种奇怪的金子的味道压在他的舌头上。 “我需要好好想想这一切。我的大脑很混乱，我需要更多时间来消化。”他紧紧攥住闪存盘，“你真的要把这个给我？”

“我对你充满信心。”Parrish确认说，“我相信你会把它藏好。而且我也相信你会帮我弄清楚我是什么。”

“我几乎都不明白我是什么。”Stiles疲惫地说，但不管怎么说他紧握住闪存盘握到手指发白，“但我会试一试，看看我能不能给你指明正确的方向。”

“我很感激。”Parrish回答，“你该回家了。现在有宵禁，因为艾兴之屋的所有病人都在外面到处乱跑。”

Stiles好奇着放闪存盘的地方是否有更多信息。“我能多问一件事吗？实际上，两件事。”

Parrish点点头，但他开始爬上楼梯。

Stiles没有办法只好跟随。“你跟Peter是怎么回事？”

Parrish苦涩地哼了一声。“Peter与我之间有很多未解决的问题。”他叹了口气，陪着Stiles走到门口。“他是那个告诉我关于火灾的人。告诉我我爸爸死了。他告诉我要回来。所以我来了。但这不是——我们之间不可能变回以前的样子了。”

“那Isaac呢？”Stiles问，决定换个话题，因为Parrish看起来很不舒服，“你打算拿他怎么办？”

Parrish微微耸了耸肩。

Stiles没有逼问。“我爸爸知道吗？这一切？”

“不。还不知道。”Parrish回答，“只不过这是因为我觉得他收养Isaac是有原因的。我很担心他为什么这么做。我无法冒着他会四处走动问问题的风险告诉他我发现的一切，这可能会把他与Isaac置入危险之中。”

“但你却愿意把这一切信息告诉我。”Stiles指出来。

“我 **相信** 你，Stiles。”Parrish露出意味深长的表情发誓说，“你爸爸是个好人，好侦探，但你得记住他是人类。他不会像你和我这样看问题。在给他看如何解决谜题之前，我们得把线索拼起来。这逻辑复杂，没错，但这就是我们不得不做的。”

“我来之前告诉他查看银行记录。他已经在问正确的问题了。”Stiles嘟囔着说，他开始焦虑地咬指甲。

“那我会密切留心他。”Parrish保证说，“至少这是我能做的，鉴于你们一直在尽心照顾Isaac。”

Stiles不知道该怎么说，所以他什么都没说，走出门口。他把闪存盘放进兜里，然后爬上单车开始骑回家。

天色昏暗但清澈，有星星，月亮也不再是满月。闻起来有像雨水与湿土的泥土味，但不知什么原因，这对Stiles来说是种安慰。他让他的思绪在大脑里乱飞，试图弄清楚知道真相的他要怎么在Isaac身边表现正常。

也就是说，假设Isaac会问他这段时间去了哪里，当他回到——

Stiles身下的单车震了一下，然后突然转向左边，正正撞到路旁，让他越过车把手飞起来，发出尖叫与响亮的撞击声倒在湿草地上。

“那看起来很疼的样子。”一个男声说。

两个身影笼罩住他，Stiles忍住背部上下翻滚的痛感眯起眼睛。

是Violet与Garrett（以及他们一致露出的令人毛骨悚然的坏笑）。

“哦不。”Stiles呻吟道，试图爬起来。

Garrett哼了一声，抓住他的肩膀，用惊人的力量把他拖起来。

痛苦涌入他身体两侧以及头骨后面，直到Stiles反胃着变成斗鸡眼。这将会是他第二次摔倒。

“轻一点，轻一点。”Violet警告说，看着Garrett抓住就要因为糟糕的平衡能力而滑到的Stiles。“我们应该 **小心** 对待他，记得吗？”

“你是让他的单车突然失控的那个。”Garrett用不快的语气指出来。他紧紧抓住Stiles的上臂，让他保持直立，他们全都面对着Violet，“如果他肋骨摔断了或是脑震荡，那是因为 **你** ，不是我。”

Violet越过Stiles的肩膀白了Garrett一眼。“闭嘴，让他保持不动就是了。”她摸向她身后，掏出一根棉签。“现在。这会有点痛。”她用手捏住他的下巴，把棉签的末端塞进他嘴里，迅速搅了一下，然后掏出来，上面他的口水闪亮。“完美。”她称赞说，小心用一个小试管把棉签密封起来，然后把它塞进她的后兜。

“发生了什么？”Stiles茫然地问。

Violet只是拉开她皮衣的拉链，露出戴在她脖子上的一条细链子，底部有一颗粉色的水晶贴在她暴露的肚脐上。她深深吸了口气，用手捧着水晶。

Stiles的呼吸急促起来，当她盯着他，她的眼睛发出粉红色的光。他感到一阵能量从她飞向他，但他皮肤下的什么东西反弹起来，把它推开了。

Violet皱起眉，眼睛随着她发亮的粉红色虹膜而明亮地燃烧起来，她开始用拉丁语吟诵：“Mens. Corpus. Spiritus. Imperium. Ad me omnes, et fecerit.（大脑/心灵。身体。灵魂。主导权。全都听从我，这么做。）”

Stiles试图挣脱Garrett铁掌般的桎梏。“见鬼的你们这些家伙在做什么？”

Violet担心地看了Garrett一眼，然后她把燃烧般的目光重新对向Stiles，再次吟诵起来：“Mens. Corpus. Spiritus. Imperium. Ad me omnes, et fecerit.（大脑/心灵。身体。灵魂。主导权。全都听从我，这么做。）”她伸出右手，直到它停在他的心脏之上。“Ostende mihi, et cogitaremus veritatem tuam.（展示给我看，让我洞察你的本质。）”

Stiles停止了挣扎，只是盯着Violet。

Violet坏笑起来，说：“现在。告诉我。你与Lahey在做什么？”

“做我自己的事。就像你们俩应该的那样。”Stiles说，看着她仿佛她疯了，“说真的，什么鬼？”

Violet震惊地抽回她的手。

“怎么了，Vee？”Garrett说，“你确定你的符咒没施错？他听起来不像是被施了法。”

“你在开玩笑对吧？”Stiles目瞪口呆，“你们试图对我施魔法？”

Violet狠狠瞪着他。“如果我想对你施魔法，你已经死了。”然后她皱起眉，从头到脚打量着他，“不过——我不肯定这是不是真的。”

“Vee，发生了什么？”Garrett不耐烦地问。

“我的符咒对他不起作用。”Violet突然看起来很是愉快，这让Stiles感到不舒服，“他是一个该死的Seven。”

“Seven？Seven是什么？”Stiles问。

“这个嘛我是不会告诉你好让你用它来对付我的， **Virtue** 。”Violet用完全的蔑视拖长音调说。

“你在对我胡扯是吗？”Garrett厉声说，但他听起来有点发狂（如果不是担忧），“那意味着你不能抹去他的记忆。那意味着他会记得这一切。该死，Vee！什么鬼？ ”他把Stiles推开，仿佛他的手被火烧着了。

“放轻松一点。”Violet只是劝道，“他不会对任何人说任何话的。”

“什么让你这么肯定？”Garrett嘶声说，看起来很急躁。

“实际上我也很想知道，鉴于我马上就要报警，提出控告，所以……”Stiles摊开双手，挑起双眉。

Violet举起右手，旋转着，然后打了个响指，直到象牙色与奶油色的卡片随着一团粉红色的火花出现。“Argent市长明晚会在他的庄园里举行一个私人筹款活动。我被敦促着发请帖。”她托着卡片递给他。

Stiles只是挑起眉头，但他没有接。

“你会想去的。”Violet劝道，她松开手，但请帖没有随着重力掉下来。更确切地说，它漂浮在空中，伴着粉红色烟雾悬停在Stiles的胸口处。“我想我记得看到名单上有几个吸血鬼，还有几个也许你认识的人。”

Stiles吞了吞口水，明白她在明目张胆地威胁。

“哦对了。”Violet只是耸耸肩，“我不能强迫一个Seven做任何他们不想做的事。不过——你知道关于吸血鬼的传说，对吧？难道你不是至少有丁点好奇想见见？我很肯定他们见到你会像被窒息一般。他们也许甚至会守规矩，如果你在那里——不会放血之类的。”

Stiles抓过空中的请帖，粉红色的云雾消散了。“我明白了。你可以停止露骨的威胁了。”

Violet坏笑起来，Garrett松了口气。

“你们是谁？”当他自己得不出某种结论，Stiles问。

Violet的坏笑变大了。“我们是会阻止你落入坏人手中的人。”她只是回答。

“比如说Benefactor。”Stiles聪明地反击说。

Garrett眼神锋利地看着他。“你知道什么？”

“我知道他是Argent市长。”Stiles大胆地指控说。

Violet哼了一声。“如果你觉得Argent市长是Benefactor，那么你完全没有注意。”她举起手腕，看了一眼时间，“我们要开始巡逻了。”

Garrett发出不置可否的声音，开始走向目的不明确的方向。

Violet露出另一个坏笑打量着Stiles。“穿燕尾服。”她劝道，“回家一路平安。你对很多人来说相当宝贵。”她让眼睛闪现出粉红色，消失在同样颜色的烟雾里。

Stiles被留下独自一人，除了观看，尽力不要崩溃之外什么都不能做。

他最终成功骑上单车而没有崩溃（但很接近了）。

 

\---

 

当Stiles回到家，是窒息与咳嗽的声音催促他把单车扔在前草坪，冲向后院。

他没想到的是一个歇斯底里的笑出了眼泪的Kate用她昂贵的手机在给Isaac（他跪在她面前）录视频，他正往嘴里灌混合了半罐墨西哥辣椒的一个两升装的碳酸橙汁苏打与芥末酱瓶子里的混合饮料。

“什么鬼？”Stiles叫道，高高甩开双手。

Kate很久才恢复平静说：“小混蛋向我发出大冒险的挑战。以为我不会拿出最好表现。”

Isaac喝完那瓶混合液体，把空瓶子丢向门廊旁边的垃圾箱，然后倒下来。他的脸很红，他喘息地说着“我想我要死了”，一遍又一遍。

Stiles关心地撇起嘴角。然后他白了Kate一眼（看在老天的份上，她还在录！）说：“你可以说是史上最差劲的保姆。”

“什么？不对。”Kate争辩说，她终于关闭摄像，把手机塞向她有破洞的牛仔裤后兜。“你应该看看他让我吃的混合物。我发誓我永远不会用之前的眼光去看沙丁鱼了。”

“我甚至都不想知道。”Stiles恼火地发誓说。他围着他弟弟走了几步，然后走向他的榆树，小心爬上去，摘下一个水果，按纯粹的本能行事。他带着他能找到的最肥美多汁的桃子爬下树，把它给Isaac（他感激地接过，发出小小的柔和而愉悦的喵呜声大吃起来） 。

“好吧如果你不再需要我了——”Kate看了看她手腕上的表，“——我也许能在那家美甲沙龙关门之前赶过去，做完足疗。”

“我陪你走到车那里。”Stiles迅速提议，因为他迫切需要跟她谈谈。

Kate挑起一条精心修饰的眉毛，她看起来更多的是感到好笑。“你这么说真是甜蜜，童子军。”她低头瞥了一眼Isaac，哼了一声，他正从手指间舔去桃子汁。她用脚推了推他的膝盖。“嘿，卷毛。”

Isaac吹了吹气，但他抬头看着她。“你欠我50块。”

“他妈的是吗？我赢得光明正大。”Kate实事求是地说。

“注意文明用语。”Stiles说，微弱地叹了口气，不知道他甚至应不应该多此一举。然后他突然想起这是Kate Argent，Isaac实际上是她同父异母的亲弟弟，而他们都不知道。

“你输了。付钱。”Isaac命令说，伸出一只黏糊糊的手。

Kate嗤笑一声，但她摸出钱包，甩了一张100在他手里。“另外的50是因为逗我笑得这么厉害。”她解释说。然后她露出一个坏笑，转身离开。

Stiles磕磕碰碰地跟着她，朝正忙着看他手中的钱，仿佛在怀疑它是不是假币的Isaac丢了一句，“进屋去！我会在，在一分钟后回来！”Stiles终于跟上了Kate，注意到停在他家私人车道上的车不是她的捷豹，而是一部2009年产的尼桑阿蒂玛。“呃——”

“租的。”Kate解释说，做了个鬼脸，“我感到非常中产阶级化。”

Stiles翻了个白眼，绕过车的引擎罩，然后爬上副驾驶位。他沉默地示意她也进来 。

Kate露出询问的神色滑进驾驶位。

Stiles指向他耳朵，然后指向他家。

Kate美丽的脸上浮现出恍然大悟的神色，她很快启动车子，然后打开广播，随意调到某个电台。

Stiles花了片刻思考他想说什么。他把这个下午他跟Parrish的事情放到一边，因为那很显然是禁区，他没有权利去八卦。所以他把注意力放到他与Garrett及Violet的碰面上。“告诉我更多关于你那对收养的兄弟姐妹。你有多了解他们？你知道些什么？”他问。

“除了他们该死的鬼鬼祟祟，与我老爸在一起的时间多到让人觉得不正常——我会说什么都不知道。为什么？”Kate研究着他的脸，仿佛她在试图读他的心。

“之前当我去——做我要做的事——我跟他们起了争执。”Stiles只是说，“Violet试图对我施某种巫师法术，好让我会原原本本告诉她她想知道的任何事。然后当那不起作用，她还有那家伙吓坏了，喊了我什么。说我是一个Seven，我想。”

Kate很长时间什么都没说，她的嘴角若有所思地撇起来。

“他们还用模糊的威胁邀请我明晚去你爸爸的什么慈善活动——你知道那里会有吸血鬼吗？”Stiles继续说，“你爸爸邀请吸血鬼干什么？”

“可能是跟老派贵族有关。”Kate即兴回答。然后她说：“当他有一些肮脏项目需要筹款，他会举办这些慈善晚会。他上一次努力是那家旧汽车厂。”

“我读到过。”Stiles说。

“是嘛，你很可能没有读到的是虽然他与那家Kind能量条公司进行了某种交易，他需要付高昂的订金来满足他们的条件。”Kate解释说，“他想必非常想要他们在这里开店，而这够引人怀疑的了。”

“重建社区。”Stiles一字不差地引用道，“我在那篇报道读到过，这是他所说的。”

Kate皱起眉头，发出重重的叹息。“该死。而我还计划明晚找个人来一发。”她抱怨道，主要对她自己。

Stiles窘迫地咳嗽了一下。

“什么？我有健康的性欲，而Peter目前欠缺行为能力。”Kate露出一个小小的坏笑拖长音调说：“老天，不过没有人能像他一样让我高潮。嘿你知道我们偶尔会谈起你吗？就像是如果你在那里，我们会做什么——”

Stiles红了脸，语无伦次起来。

Kate往后一甩头，笑了起来。“好吧，好吧。我说实话。我完全是在开你玩笑。”她坦白道。当她冷静下来，她说：“不过，个人来说，就算Peter把你看作是他笨拙的弟弟，我不。就像我之前说的——你的嘴唇 **引人犯罪** 。我不会撒谎说当我在淋浴给自己手交时没有幻想过坐在你的脸上。”

Stiles不觉得他会停止脸红或是被呛住。

“不管怎么说，我假设你没有燕尾服，所以你和我可以明天放学后去购物。”Kate决定说，抓起一副塞在遮阳板盖子与车顶之间的墨镜，“与此同时，我会试试搞清楚我老爸有什么打算。明天午餐我会给你细节。现在从我的破车下去。”

Stiles吹了吹气（高兴他的脸终于不再发烫了）然后说：“谢谢你照顾，呃，Isaac。”他尴尬地咳嗽一声，尽力在涌起和盘托出的冲动时不说出来。

Kate只是挥手让他离开。“打哈欠。现在好无聊。记住你欠我的人情就是了，金凤花。”

“Stiles。是 **Stiles** 。”

Kate朝他竖起中指，等他完全下了车，从他家私车道加速离开。她摇下所有车窗，毫无羞耻之心地大声放着辣妹组合的某些歌，转弯消失在街上。

Stiles看了一眼Yukimura家房子，然后移开视线，朝后院他的榆树走去。他用指尖碰了碰刻进树干中间大三叶结的圆边，说：“Nana？”

没有回应。

“我需要问你几个问题。拜托了。”

片刻之后Nana打着深深的哈欠出现了。“什么事，孩子？我仍然非常疲惫。我需要至少三天的睡眠才能处于正常运转的状态，你知道的。”

“我会记住的。”Stiles保证说，“抱歉。”

“没关系。你需要我的时候，我一直会在这里。”Nana甜甜地柔声说，“现在，是什么在困扰你，亲爱的？”

“Seven是什么？”

“我恐怕我不明白。”Nana坦白说，“你是指什么？它是一个数字，不是吗？我听说人类非常喜欢数字。记录时间。哦，还有计算数目。”

“不。”Stiles说，“之前这个——我不知道她是什么。她喊我Seven。”

Nana的木纹脸皱起来。“用你的双手摸摸我的脸。我不得不亲自看下那段记忆。”

Stiles挑起双眉，但按她说的做了。他用手掌贴住她的脸，看着他的手开始颤抖起来，空气突然感到过于锋利起来。有什么按压着他的大脑，轻轻的一推，它侵入他的思维，仿佛肥皂泡沫弹破又重塑。

然后它消失了。

“啊。”Nana说，她的脸随着她的声音在他手下动起来，“你现在可以放开了。”

Stiles放下双手，让它们自然垂在身体两侧。

“我应该先回答哪个问题？你那个朋友怎么样？你想知道他是什么？”Nana假定说，“你对龙族有多熟悉？”

“龙？”Stiles惊呼道，“没可能。”

“非常可能，我恐怕。它们很稀有。就像你一样。”Nana继续解释说，“也许更加稀有。”

“那Violet呢？Garrett呢？”Stiles追问道，“巫师吗？”

Nana嗤笑一声。“老天，不。她身边那个笨男孩只是另一个暴力人类。但那个女孩——她是个习巫者/Practitioner。”她补充说，“不像你与我，不像真正的巫师，习巫者没有与生俱来的真正魔法。他们不得不锻造自己的替代魔法，主要从源自黑暗地方的黑暗法术中汲取力量。它不是无端被叫做黑魔法的，亲爱的。”

Stiles消化着这个。“为什么她喊我Seven？”

“她不能用她不纯的魔法碰你。你太纯粹了。”Nana解释说，“你比我想象中的还要稀有。你是一个Seven。”

“Seven是什么？”Stiles问道，几乎不能阻止他语气里的哀鸣声。

“你没这么傻。”Nana斥责道，“这应该很明显。那个数字应该对你意味着什么。”

Stiles努力思考着。他一直想啊想，直到他猛地用手捂住脸。“七大美德/Seven Virtues。”他低低地说。

“这就对了。”Nana轻笑着说，“你展现的能力不是某一种领域——而是全部七种！你可以随时随地做任何事。多么非比寻常！想一想。我自己的学徒！一个Seven！诸神保佑，的确是。”

“那对我意味着什么？”Stiles好奇地说，放下手来。

“谁知道呢？你铺设你自己的命运，小家伙。我只能在这段旅途上协助你。”Nana同情地说，“现在，至于说吸血鬼。我想你有问题要问。”

Stiles迅速点头。

“我会告诉你一些简单事实，其他的你不得不自己去探索。”Nana继续说，“很久以前，据说有个太阳女巫渴望长生不死的能力。她咨询了那些亡灵守护者，按照今天的说法他们被归类为恶魔，因为没有其他人知道不死的秘密。据说这个女巫与那些黑暗生物的其中一个定下了契约，献祭了她力量的源泉：阳光。通过这么做，她只能在夜间游荡。而且在向亡灵守护者宣誓效忠的同时，她被给予了长生不死最重要的成分：一个活生生的生物的血液，即是说，人类的血液。”

“所以——第一个吸血鬼是一个想要长生不死而与恶魔定下契约的巫师。”Stiles按他自己的理解说。

“说得很无情，然而却是真的。”Nana确认说，“据我所知，几百年来她只转化那些临死之人，作为放弃唯一维系她魔法力量的补赎。在某些圈子里，她被称为暗夜之主。上次我听到她的消息是1862年她把自己困在伊斯坦布尔的圣索菲亚大教堂的一座坟墓里。我听说她的后代仍然自由地在黑夜里游荡。”

“他们是什么？他们长什么样？你说她拜访过临死之人。”

“长老。当她抽干他们的血，她免除了他们过去的罪恶。如果说有其他名字，吸血鬼会被称为食罪者。这就是他们饲养的模式。”

“长老？就像是——老人？就像是，‘听着孩子们，我们全都想念爷爷，但他现在在一个更好的地方。当我说更好，我的意思是他变成了夜之生物。Bram Stroker*风格。’我的意思是，拜托！”

Nana看起来有些被逗乐了。“她自由游走于青铜时代与黑铁时代，转变那些活到中年期的人。她一直热衷于从不转变那些四十岁以下的人。她相信这个年龄的人类是在他们的黄金期。”

这让Stiles感到意外。他所知道的神话与传说都把大部分吸血鬼设定在17-30岁之间。“那么，中年吸血鬼。他们要饲养吗？你说他们要，但饲养的是罪恶？”

“是的，但这罪恶是存在于血液 **里** 。不过，他们的性情与顾虑导致他们非常坚持节制与消费原则。我相信无人挑衅的时候他们行为非常规范。他们通常不会杀人，但这不意味着他们不杀人。他们热爱他们的益智游戏，但我必须警告你——他们不会容忍恶意的态度。他们相当不耐烦粗鲁的人。我想他们的理论是他们在为这个世界做好事。”Nana报告说。她打了个深深的哈欠，“你有作业要做。我建议你去做作业，让一个老灵魂休息。”

Stiles吹了吹气，点点头，尽管他还有上万个问题。

“晚安，小宝贝，我们很快会再谈的。”

Stiles看着Nana的脸消失，大三叶结取代了她的位置。他不得不把之前他双手射出蓝色荧光的问题留待以后再问。至于现在，他返回房里，这个时候远方响起宵禁的号角声，表示8点了。

他进屋后甚至连一秒都不到，屋外就下起了瓢泼大雨。

Stiles走进客厅的时候，Isaac正蜷缩在他最爱的扶手椅上，昏昏欲睡地眨眼看着天花板。“你出去的时候爸爸回来了。”

“是吗？”

“他就跟你专注于什么事的时候一个样。”Isaac打了个大大的哈欠，“拎包走的。说他不得不飞去墨西哥去办很重要的事，如果他不在的时候有任何事发生，我们应该打给他。”他又打了个哈欠。

Stiles从兜里摸出手机，注意到来自他爸爸的未接来电。“你应该上床休息。”他心不在焉地建议说，看着一条他爸爸语意模糊的短信，说关于银行记录的事他说的对，他正在追查线索。“上床去。”

Isaac只是眼睛湿润地打着另一个哈欠摇了摇头，当场就睡着了。

Stiles翻了个白眼（给他爸爸发了条短信说： **有消息通知我，注意安全** ），然后花了一点时间抓过一条羊毛毯，小心地轻轻盖在Isaac身上。他摸了摸Isaac凌乱的卷发，当Isaac在睡梦中动了动，但靠向他的手，他轻轻咧嘴一笑，除此之外Isaac没有转醒。

想到他隐瞒他弟弟——他 **不得不** 隐瞒他弟弟的事情，深深的内疚感在他胃里沉淀硬化，仿佛一颗小石头。

他叹了口气，轻轻拍了拍Isaac的头顶，然后走开去整顿凌乱的客厅。

厨房是最乱的。是一团各种调味品与装有让人作呕的奇怪味道/样子的混合物的瓶瓶罐罐的混乱。

Stiles叹了口气，暗暗诅骂了几句Kate与Isaac的冒险战争，然后开始清洁。

他把那个晚上剩下的时间花在写作业与对吸血鬼与龙的研究上。他没有碰Parrish给他的闪存盘（他还没准备好探索这个；它不得不等到周末），把它藏在一个旧鞋盒里，然后保管在他的衣橱深处。

（他碰到了一个在吸血鬼传说中反复出现的名字：Hannibal Barca）。

当他试图联系Deaton问起它，他的呼叫无人接听，他被迫留下一段模糊留言，希望Deaton会回以答案。

 

\---

 

星期三的雨下得比星期二还大。不过如果有人问Stiles，他不得不承认他没注意，因为基本上大部分的课他都睡过去了（鉴于前一天晚上缺少睡眠）。下雨让每个人的心情都起了涟漪，让他们怀着某种厌世的态度穿过大厅，坐在教室。

午餐时，他在老地方找到Kate，她正在手机上发着短信。他端着他的托盘坐下来，在她能偷吃任何东西之前推给她。

Kate先吃的果冻，因为她总是先吃果冻，她说：“我爸是该死的偏执狂。他的书房被某种门把手带有键盘密码的电子锁锁了起来。我把我的生日输进去，然后他的生日，然后我哥哥的，甚至是我妈妈的， **一无所获** 。”她吹了吹气，“所以在上学前，我去了他在市政厅的办公室。我知道他不在那里，因为他太忙于恐吓承办今晚他那个小宴会的负责人。我对他愚蠢的秘书撒了个谎，说我爸爸需要什么鬼东西，他让我进去了。你知道我提到过我爸爸在高层有朋友对吧？”

Stiles点点头，因为他模糊地记得。

“我不是在翻他的东西嘛？就像是他的文书和他桌上所有东西，他有几十封信，抬头是，注意了，该死的 **国防部** 。”Kate从她白色勺子上舔走最后一点果冻。

“国防部？是说William Barrow？那个不止掌管了军队，还雇佣了数千文职人员的家伙？那家伙？”

“你几乎聪明得跟你漂亮的程度一样。”当他开始吃玉米片，Kate露出坏笑表扬说，“很显然，他一直在通知我爸关于某种叫做‘EPC*项目’的东西。鉴于我什么都不能带走，我拍了几张有文字与名字的照片。给。”

她递出手机，Stiles走到餐桌她那一侧，手指左滑查看她的相册。“超声波？无线电频率？那不是与——”

“高频波相关？没错。厉害。”Kate确认说，“看这里。这是我爸收到的最近一封信的照片。Barrow写道：‘Dr. Simon Frankenstein指出，受试对象3487与5920对1905HeCa病毒展现了有利结果。尽管以往监测试验过程中的失败，一个更加进化的变种可能会足够稳定到用于分配。‘芝加哥事件’表明我们也许更接近于说服我们的总统国内法势在必行。你确保你做好你这部分工作就是了。绝大部分取决于你的‘联络人’的 jus in bello*。’匪夷所思，对吧？”

“Jus in bello。”Stiles自言自语道，思考着，“Jus in bello——为什么这听起来很熟悉？”

“是发生战争时的管辖法律。”Kate边吃边即席说。她花了一点时间吞咽。“我对这个1905HeCa病毒更感兴趣。我试图依照元素周期表来分析，但却是死路一条。”

“Ca代表着钙，He代表着氦。钙与氦并不反应。”Stiles假定说，“除非我们谈论的是被氦气扰乱的电离钙或是恒星里核聚变的碰撞剖面。”

“正是。这意味着HeCa代表着其他东西。”Kate总结说，她把托盘推开，皱起眉拿起手机，“也许1905是年份，那一年发生的与HeCa有关的某种事。”

铃声响起，表示午餐时间结束。

Stiles站起来，说：“我不知道。用谷歌搜索。把这些照片转发给我。我要对William Barrow与Dr. Frankenstein做点小调查，顺便说一句，如果你是一个做实验的化学工程师，这是最讽刺的姓氏*。”

Kate哼了一声，回答：“我们生活在一个不缺少怪事的世界里。”

 

\---

 

那天晚些时候当Stiles坐着Kate租的车来Isaac学校接他，他本能地很怀疑。不过最初他什么都没说。他只是把单车拖到后面，把它塞到后备箱，与Stiles的放在一起，然后爬进Stiles后面的后车座。

“那么，学校怎么样？”Stiles问，尽量不蠕动不安，他可以感到Isaac的眼睛要在他后脑勺烧出洞来，“发生了什么有趣的事吗？”

“ **她** 在这里做什么？”Isaac相反问道。

“哎哟。放松，老虎。你可能会伤害我的感情。”Kate发出喵呜的声音说，她在红灯处停下， 用这个空档对着遮阳板的镜子精心打扮。“我们昨天玩的不开心吗？”

“我昨天很无聊。”Isaac反击说，他的恼怒很明显，“我今天不喜欢你。”

“ **Isaac** 。” Stiles轻轻责备说。

Kate发出被笑声哽住的声音。“哇哦。小猫咪有爪子呢。”

“我们要去哪里？你又在瞒着我什么。我讨厌这样。”Isaac继续说，完全忽视了Kate，把目标对准他哥哥，“发生了什么？”

Stiles张开嘴想转移话题，但Kate抢在他之前说：“我老爸要办一个慈善晚会，碰巧你亲爱的哥哥被邀请了。他没有燕尾服，而我，因为我的慷慨善良，决定修正这一点。”

“你也要给我买一套。”Isaac坚定地说。

Stiles从座位上扭过身体。“Isaac！”

Isaac瞪着他。“你不可以把我丢给另一个保姆。如果你去，我也去。就这么成交了。”

“如果我不喜欢这个交易呢？”Stiles挑战说，但只是因为他担心Isaac（而且因为他不想要Argent市长出现在他弟弟方圆一百英尺以内），但当然他不能就只是这么说而不必坦白其他事，“如果我说不成交？会有吸血鬼在那里，你知道的。”

“我不在乎。你 **会** 在那里。所以我不在乎。”Isaac发誓说，他眼睛里有种神情说无论如何他不会退却，“Stiles。”

“好吧，好吧。”Stiles发慈悲说，“这个眼神，伙计。你是在要我的命。”他叹了口气，“如果你今晚发生任何事，我会有这么大的麻烦。”

Isaac只是耸耸肩，盯着Kate的后脑勺。

Stiles转念想了想决定不问。

 

\---

 

与Kate去买燕尾服是这样的：他们闭上他们的嘴，让她完成所有沟通。

就是这样。

这就是规则。

反正Kate拥有无可挑剔的富人品味，所以Isaac与Stiles都同意不值得争辩。

 

\---

 

Argent庄园看上去可以被认为是X教授的天才青少年学院。私家车道甚至设在一个有各种男女裸体石像的巨型大理石喷水池周围。庄园前有餐饮卡车与泊车服务人员，但Kate开过这一切停在后面的六车位的车库里。

“你有兰博基尼，而你还开租的车。”Stiles带着一丝恼怒注意到，从车里爬出来。

Kate嗤笑一声。“其中三台是我哥哥的，另外的是我爸的。我不碰别人的东西。"

"除了你一直偷吃我的食物之外。"Stiles插话道。

Kate忽视了这个，继续说："我喜欢我自己的玩具，非常感谢。”

Stiles对此没有说任何话，因为这太像Kate的风格了。

不过Isaac看起来特别感兴趣。“你应该让我开下那台1967年的福特野马GT斜背式跑车。”他建议说。

Stiles把他拉近，说：“你甚至不会开车。你要打算拿它怎么办？”

“我会开。我只是没有驾照。”Isaac理论说，“阿尔伯塔的法定驾驶年龄是14岁。”

“阿尔伯塔？”Stiles重复道。

“加拿大。”Kate澄清说，“但那是要有监护人在， **小朋友** 。”

“没人在跟你说话， **Katherine** 。”Isaac说，伸出一只手放在Stiles的背上，从车对面瞪着她。

Kate挤挤眼缓缓露出一个坏笑。

Stiles能感到从Isaac身上渗出来的紧张态势，所以他迅速介入说：“我们应该为派对做好准备。Isaac，我们要结束接下来的3年里爸爸和我都不会让你坐到方向盘后面的谈话。”他拍了拍Isaac的屁股，然后从后备箱拿起他们的燕尾服。

Kate拿起她自己的礼服，然后示意他们跟着。她带他们走过一个巨大的不锈钢厨房，里面满是食物以及疯狂移动着的等候工作人员。然后她带他们爬上一个小小的螺旋式楼梯，带他们上二楼。

Stiles短暂地注意到Argent家族里所有女性的巨幅肖像都挂在大厅左边，而Argent家的男性肖像都在右边。在那些昂贵的肖像之下是更昂贵的花瓶与家具。所有的门都关着，但当他们走到大厅尽头，他们又上了另一个螺旋式楼梯把他们带到三楼。

这一楼层基本与二楼差不多，只不过墙上的相框都是全家福。他们在大厅中途停下来，Stiles看着一张有Argent市长，某个年轻小伙，一个不开心的女性，以及一个更不开心的小男孩的全家福。

真正引起他注意的是那个女人的脸。

她看起来无可否认地像是年纪大一点的Kate。

“如果你盯得更用力一点，你会把那该死的整个东西烧掉。”他身后一个声音说。

Stiles跳了一下，看到Kate双手环胸，露出一副漠然的表情看着他。“我——我只是觉得——”

“是的。那是我妈妈与我哥哥。在我出生以前。”Kate冷静地插话说。

“哦。”Stiles说，清了清嗓子，“她看起来——你看起来，呃，跟她很像。”

“我是这么听说的。”Kate只是说。她露出这种恍惚的表情抬头看着那幅照片。

Stiles也把目光调回去。“那是谁？你爸爸旁边那个，我是说。”

“我叔叔Alexander。他差不多像我妈那样发了疯。”Kate回答，“在那个令人毛骨悚然的以客人自杀而臭名昭著的旅馆给了自己一枪。”

Stiles感到有什么牵动着他。他不能完全说清楚，但她刚才说的话引起了通常告诉他有什么不对劲，他应该注意为什么是那样的直觉共颤。

“什么？”Kate看着他，“这个表情是怎么回事？”

Stiles迅速试图换表情。“没什么——Isaac在哪里？”

“很可能在窥探我的东西。”Kate假定说，但她仍然紧紧盯着他看，“来吧。我们可以在派对开始前在我房间里舒服一下。你饿吗？我可以喊人帮忙做点东西吃。”

Stiles摇摇头，然后跟着她进入她的卧室，内部摆设看起来像是某本时尚青少年杂志。

齐腰高的凫蓝色柜子摆放在房间左边的墙边，高高的窗户挂着薄纱窗帘。她甚至有自己的阳台。房间右面是个性化的白色书桌，上面散落着厚厚的书籍，昂贵的电子设备，拆开的收音机。房间正面是一张特大号床，有着凫蓝色和白色的枕头与被子，床的两侧各有一扇门：一扇通向她巨大的步入式衣橱，里面塞满了名牌衣服，鞋子，化妆品与一面梳妆镜，另一扇通向一个巨大的浴室，里面有三个淋浴器，一个按摩浴缸。

Stiles正是在这里找到的Isaac。

Isaac正摆弄着按摩浴缸的温度计，一边将蜂蜜味的发泡液体倒进水里。

“你在做什么？”

Isaac看着泡泡形成，打开喷水开关。“好好享受热水。我总是在你之后淋浴，这里就像是在大西洋游泳。”

“你等到最后一分钟才起床！”Stiles争辩说，“我起的很早。”

“我喜欢睡觉。你不正常。”Isaac反击说，他把衬衫从头顶脱掉。

Stiles咬住舌头，试图尽量不要盯着他弟弟身体左侧散布的烧伤疤痕。他感到坐立不安，紧紧抿住嘴唇以免脱口而出某些愚蠢的话。

不过Isaac了解他。他现在很擅长读懂Stiles的身体语言。这正是为什么，他踢掉鞋子，甚至都没有看他，说：“你可以问。”

Stiles揉了揉他的后颈，低低地说：“我在尽力体贴一点。”

Isaac白了他一眼。“问就是了。我想要你问。”他开始解裤子的纽扣。

Stiles伸手捂住眼睛以维持Isaac的体面。“你记得多少，关于——发生了什么？之前你说记得口哨声。”

“这个嘛，我记得有多疼。”Isaac说，然后传来水泼溅的声音，"当大火在你的皮肤舔舐火苗，那种感觉你永生难忘。"

Stiles透过手指缝看过去，好笑地注意到Isaac被泡泡包围了。他放下手，咬着他的嘴角。“它——它是——”

“我难以描述的最痛的痛苦。”Isaac回答，吐走他嘴边的泡泡，“会改变你的那种痛苦。让你质问值不值得活着。这是你唯一真正向往死亡的时刻。”

Stiles感到下腹一沉。

“而我在那以后很长一段时间都在向往。”Isaac坦白道，将他的长手指伸进发间，把卷发从他烧伤的脸上拨开，“我想死。我没什么可活的。我关心过的每一个人要么伤害了我要么离开了我。”

Stiles瑟缩了一下，这些话带给他心脏刺痛的感觉，他张开嘴想说些什么。

但Isaac移过身体，靠向浴缸边缘，把湿润而满是肥皂泡沫的双手捏得关节泛白。“爸爸从没告诉过你我们到底怎么碰到的，对吧？我来告诉你。我是在医院的屋顶。时间接近午夜。那个时候医务人员很少，没人会注意到我偷溜出了房间。我已经在那里大概两个月了——复健。烧死我爸爸与我哥哥的火灾发生在感恩节晚上，你知道的。那个时候是新年。我不想痛苦地活在这个地球上又一年。所以我站在壁架上，张开双臂盯着地面，尽管站得如此之高，我从没感到这么低沉。但然后我听到一个声音说：‘一旦你往下跳，你就不能半途改变心意了。’当我转过身，我看到爸爸举起双手慢慢朝我走来。他做了自我介绍，问我叫什么。我没有告诉他，但他一直跟我讲话。他告诉我你妈妈去世后他是如何成为金门大桥南端的巡逻官的。”

Stiles急剧吸了一口气，因为亲爱的上帝啊，他记得这件事。“我——我是那个告诉他——我要他——”

“他说你看到他有多悲伤，”Isaac轻轻插话说，“他笑了一下，说在他讲电话的时候你会找个地方躲起来好让你可以偷听。然后某天你想必听到了他的一个同事向他提议在桥上做巡逻官。他正要说不——”

“但我感受到了。我感受到了他的答案，然后我跳了出来，告诉他说他必须答应因为那样对他最好。”Stiles弱弱地说，“我甚至无法解释那时的感受，但我就是知道他必须答应。然后他听了我的意见。” 

“他告诉我第一个晚上，他第一次巡逻期间，他碰到一个坐在桥梁中跨绳索上的女人。她看起来跟他年纪相仿，如果不是更大一点。”Isaac继续说。他双臂交握放在浴缸边缘，然后俯下身体，好让他可以把下巴放在上面。水与肥皂从他的胳膊上流下来，慢慢随着这一动作流下浴缸边缘。“他说他问她是否还好，或是他可以打给谁，但她开始告诉他她与她丈夫第一次约会就是在这座桥上散步，她告诉他她听说过一个传说，如果在两座桥塔之间穿行，跳下去会将你带到另一个维度。降落会使你从忧虑与悲伤中解脱出来，底下的水会洁净你的灵魂。”

Stiles眉头皱起来一点点。他爸爸从没告诉过他这个故事。

“我问他她是不是跳河了。”Isaac继续安静地说，“他告诉我他花了三小时告诉她下坠的冲击力会用最痛苦的方式震碎骨头，如果她幸存于此，那么她只幸存的时间短到只够双手乱晃，最终会被淹死。他告诉她这一点也不浪漫。他说不管她与她丈夫经历了什么，他基本上可以理解，但他向她保证事情会变好。他说她可以从升起的太阳看到这一点。从巧克力松饼的味道看到这一点。从看着某个来自小镇的孩子通过他觉得没有任何机会胜出的真人舞蹈比赛让他们梦想成真的愉悦感受里看到这一点。”

Stiles微笑了一点点。“爸爸跳舞逊毙了。”

Isaac也微笑了一下。“整整三个小时他列出让他快乐——让他活下去的所有事情。他说有些日子会比其他日子更艰难，但总有一天不会是挣扎地活着。他说他对她讲起你，你要把他逼疯了，但他如此爱你，因为一半的你来自你妈妈。三小时快结束的时候那个女人变得很安静。她感谢了他，祝他生活幸福圆满。然后……”

Stiles摇摇头，皱起鼻子。“我不——我不觉得我想知道。请别——别告诉我。”他轻轻请求说。他深深吸了一口气，然后说：“你呢？你怎么改变的心意？你为什么没有跳下去？”

“这正是问题所在，不是吗？”Isaac拖长音调说，他坐起来，把手伸进水里，舀起一些肥皂泡往Stiles的方向吹，“现在这不重要了。我心里没有那些痛苦了。我不是独自一人。我有你和爸爸。他说得对。事情在好转，尽管它需要时间。十二年来第一次，我真正感到快乐。你们让我快乐。”

Stiles难过地咧嘴一笑，想起他仍然瞒着他弟弟的重大秘密，内疚感让他胸腔发紧。当他眼睛有些湿润，他转过身，尴尬地咳嗽了一声。“你泡澡吧。就只是别泡太久。我也要泡。”他走向门，但然后在门口停下来，“等等。我以为猫讨厌水。”

Isaac吹了吹气，沉入水中，消失在视野之外，仿佛要证明什么。

Stiles关上他身后的门，走向Kate（她戴着 **眼镜** ）。

Kate坐在她凌乱的书桌前，一边在她的电脑上敲着什么，一边翻阅着她面前几本摊开的书。

Stiles的手伸向其中一本的书脊，当他认出书名他眯起眼睛。“你为什么会有一本关于——”他拿起它，眼睛眯得更细了，“———《普通微分方程理论》？认真的？”

“嘿，还给我。”Kate抱怨说，从他手里抢过来，“在我看来这是轻松阅读。而且不管怎么说，我从Derek手里借来的，如果它发生了什么，我永远别想耳根清净了。”

Stiles骤然止步。“Derek。Derek Hale？我们说的是同一个人对吧？”

“Yup。”Kate轻松地回答，在‘p’的音节发出爆破音，“比起他想要人们相信的，他要聪明得多。”她继续敲着字，补充说，“你知道他超级痴迷航空航天工程吗？我认为他想当一名火箭科学家。”

“什么？”Stiles说，因为那说不通。“Derek热爱篮球。他超级迷恋。”

“如果你是这么想的，那你没留心。”Kate一本正经地回答，“拜托。你以为他与Paige在一起只是因为她不起眼的长相？他喜欢有头脑的。这是Hale家族的人的特征。他们总是喜欢有头脑的人。”

“好吧。”Stiles只是说。

“端把椅子过来。告诉我关于William Barrow与Dr. Frankenstein你发现了什么。”Kate说，挪过去给他腾出位置。

Stiles拿起一把折叠椅，把它放在她旁边，掏出手机，翻出他的浏览器搜索页面。“目前Dr. Frankenstein那里一无所获，但关于William Barrow的事很有意思。他以前生活在这里。在比肯山。生活了几年。他在这里长大，在这里上大学。不过只有两年，主要上一些必修课程，一边等着被哈佛大学的法学院正式录取，因为他在候补名单上。当他终于在1984年的秋天进入哈佛，猜猜他跟谁成为了好伙伴。”

“我老爸。”Kate会意地回答，“他那个时候应该是在读研究生。”她揉着她的嘴，“我想知道他们都谈些什么。”她停下来，然后说：“我会问他的。不是直接问，因为他不会告诉我，但我会达到目的的。让他开口。”

“我需要我的燕尾服！”Isaac从浴室喊道。

Stiles站起来，去给他拿。

 

\---

 

慈善晚会主要在庄园一楼举行，里面全都是富有，自大，穿着优雅的老人。

Stiles穿着燕尾服坐立不安着，尽管非常合身，他感觉某种程度上像个冒牌货。这正是为什么他徘徊在客厅的壁炉旁，Isaac在身边，竟然设法从一个侍应生手里征用了一整个银盘的手抓食物。

房子某处有一支乐队在演奏。

Stiles不知道是哪个房间，但他可以听到音乐。

“香槟？”一个男服务生提议。

Isaac伸出手想拿但Stiles拍走他的手，说：“伙计。认真的？我们还未成年。”

“咩。随你便。”那家伙说，走开了。

Stiles摇摇头，看着那家伙离开。“我要告诉爸爸你试图喝酒。”

“那么我要告诉他你把我带到了一个有吸血鬼的派对。”

“你强迫我带你来的！”

“但Stiles，我无法让你做任何你不想做的事。”

“你这个小混蛋——”

“你们这些卢瑟在这里干什么？”

Stiles与Isaac转过身，看到Jackson穿着平整的燕尾服，非常 **合身** 。

“这不是你们该来的场合。”Jackson继续说，偷了一点Isaac的手抓食物，忽视了他收到的瞪视。他对Stiles挑起一根眉毛，“怎么？”

“我们只是——你知道的。”Stiles差劲地回答，“好吧Argent市长收养的那对叫人起鸡皮疙瘩的孩子用露骨的威胁邀请了我。很奇怪的是，我到现在还没见过他们。”他花了一点时间思考这件事，然后摇摇头，“你在这里干什么？”

“你是认真在问吗？”Jackson露出坏笑说，“我家有钱。”

“啊。”

“我父母觉得我们只要出现在这里就是在对社会做贡献，”Jackson说，声音里满是玩世不恭，“但我们全都知道这些聚会只是这个镇上的有钱人彼此自慰，彼此拍拍背，假装关心某些欺诈性事业的一个借口。”他从一个走过的服务员手上的托盘里顺走一杯香槟，“这些白痴唯一所做的就是给市长扔钱来支持他该死的 **Willy Wonka巧克力工厂** 。 顺便一说，这对这个镇上的经济不会像Argent想让你们相信的那么有利。镇郊附近4%的企业已经倒闭了。大 **大** 的错误，鉴于当外面的游客们进来，他们看到的第一件东西就是一堆止赎品。”他停下来，把他的香槟一口喝完，“混蛋家伙们应该支持红十字会国际委员会。”

Stiles盯着Jackson，而Isaac看起来不甚在乎。“我开始觉得你比你假装的要聪明。这个镇上的人掩盖他们的智慧是怎么回事？”

Jackson沉下脸，顺了另一杯香槟，“我不知道你在说什么，Stilinski。”他咕哝着说。

“你怎么知道这些东西的？”Stiles追问道。

“我读到过。”Jackson撒谎说，喝下他的第二杯酒。

Isaac说：“他在他班里第二。”

Stiles眨了眨眼。“谁第一？”

“Erica。”Jackson咕哝着说，听起来很恼怒，“我的意思是——谁在乎？”他看起来对他的说漏嘴很是恼火，“我需要更烈的酒。”他走开了。

“怪人。”Stiles说。然后他看向Isaac，他正盯着他（现在空了）的托盘，“你们班里谁第一？”

“我。”Isaac含糊地说，突然看上去很窘迫。

“是吗？”Stiles咧嘴笑起来，“很好。真棒。”

Isaac耸耸肩。“谢谢。”然后他说：“你呢？”

“我？”Stiles花了一点时间思考，“是的，我猜我是第一。除了我跟Cora一起上的那些课。我被迫优雅地拿第二。”

“我可以看到这点。”Isaac同意说，“我现在要去拿一些虾了。”

Stiles哼了一声，挥挥手让他走。他叹着气看着他弟弟消失在人群里，把双手插进他长裤的兜里。一阵含着薄荷的微风扫过他身体，某种凉意攀上他的脊柱，他僵住身体。

“晚上好。”一个平滑的声音在他左边说。

Stiles移过视线看到一个高挑的男人，留着完美中分的头发，整洁的胡子。他非常英俊，不只是因为他强大的气场，还因为他炯炯有神的灰色眼睛。Stiles有种感觉就是知道。“Hannibal Barca。”他吸了一口气。

Hannibal看上去被逗乐了。“那是一个我几百年来未曾从一个平民嘴里听到的名字了。”他慢吞吞地说。

Stiles只是盯着他，不知道他应不应该害怕。

Hannibal的牙齿诡异地白而钝。“别失礼。”他继续说，他的眼睛随着这句话而闪耀出光芒，这很可怖，“做自我介绍，鉴于你推定如此熟悉我。”

“Stiles Stilinski。”Stiles结结巴巴地说。

“Stiles Stilinski。”Hannibal重复道，听起来微微起了兴趣。他念起这个名字，仿佛他在用舌头测试这些音节，“你对我做了多少研究？”

“巧合的是，大部分。”Stiles弱弱地确认说，“请别杀我。”

Hannibal眨眨眼，然后轻轻笑起来。

Stiles拼命把这看作是个好迹象。

“我很想知道你为什么觉得我会伤害你。”Hannibal说，仍然轻笑着，“你对我的口味有多熟悉？”

Stiles咬着他的下嘴唇。

“罪人，Mr. Stilinski。”Hannibal发出喉音，他的灰色眼睛扫视着房间，“那是美味佳肴。我发现这个世界不缺少他们，难道你不同意吗？”

“那取决于你如何定义‘罪恶’。”Stiles回答，他收到的可怖的咧嘴笑容让他吞了吞口水。

“我要展示一下吗？”Hannibal冷静地问，“为什么不拿你迷人的同伴开始呢？那个有伤疤的？”

“别。”Stiles警告说，他感到兜里他的手掌防御性地变得温暖起来。

Hannibal不置可否地哼了哼声。“也许不。”

Violet穿着一件领口下垂的及地长礼服不知从哪里冒了出来，她的头发被梳成一个凌乱的卷式发髻。“Mr. Wallace。我代表Argent市长欢迎你来到比肯山。实际上他想私下和你谈谈。”

“啊。”Hannibal伸出一只手笼住Stiles的肩膀，“你怎么说，Mr. Stilinski？陪我走走？”

Violet的笑容变得有点僵硬。“我很肯定他更愿意与其他客人交流。”她理论说。

“是吗？”Hannibal看上去深感兴趣。

“这是一次专向会晤。”Violet坚持说，“让他走吧。”

“我想这是个打算。”Hannibal发出轻轻的叹息推断说，“毕竟，我带来了几个我自己的同伴。我很肯定他们中的任何一个都会想要陪伴他。”

Violet的微笑完全枯萎了，她盯着他。

Hannibal一眨不眨地直视她的目光。“我希望你没有假定我会在你的市长的吩咐下参加这场活动而不带一些 **朋友** 。我不简便出行，不过我怀疑你的市长更倾向于我这么做。”

Stiles暼了一眼四周，马上注意有几个人分散在人群中，用Hannibal所拥有的同样有力的眼神盯着他们这边。

“这个男孩也去。”Hannibal决定说，“除非你如此过分保护是有某个特定原因的。”

Violet挺直身体，说：“好吧。这边请。”

“当然。”Hannibal欢快地同意说，带着Stiles走向Violet引路的方向。

他们最终来到二楼的一个大书房里，Argent市长正在他的书桌后踱步，愤怒地嘶声讲着电话。

Violet走到他身边，在他耳边轻轻说了什么。

Hannibal领着Stiles走到书桌对面的扶手椅，推着他坐下，解开他的燕尾服外套。

Stiles及时转过头，看到Garrett关上书房的门，站在门前，仿佛某种保镖。

Violet从Argent市长身边拉开距离，但站在他旁边。

“——处理好Marco否则我会处理Marco，而你，我的朋友，不会想要我处理Marco的，因为Marco会发现他自己被串成两截。再见。”Argent市长把手机放到兜里，然后露出一个冷冷的咧嘴笑容挺直身体，“我为此道歉，但你知道当你有一个掉线的人是什么情况。正如他们所说，想要什么做好，你要亲力亲为。”他一次也没有看Stiles，“我还担心你不会来。”

“你的邀请引起了我的兴趣。”Hannibal回答，“你找我的事是什么性质？你得承认一个Argent召唤我这样的吸血鬼相当令人新奇。”

Violet一直盯着Stiles。

“我是一个宽容的人，Mr. Wallace。”Argent市长假定说，“我能称呼你，Hannibal吗？”

“我的朋友称呼我的名字，Mr. Argent。”Hannibal说，“而你，先生，并不是我的朋友。”

“可惜。”Argent市长只是说，“这场交流本来也许会愉快得多。”

Hannibal发出一个令人冒寒意的微笑，伸出他冰冷的手指梳理着Stiles的短发，“那是一个威胁吗，Gerard？”

Argent市长眼睛都没眨一下。

“你知道的，”Hannibal继续说，语气非常镇静，“我听过一个谣言。吸血鬼谈话，你知道的。它说比肯山最近继承了一项无可估量的宝藏。一件珍宝。那可能会是什么呢？或者说——”他的手指攥紧Stiles的头发，“——会是谁呢？”

“你不得不说清楚，”Argent市长说，无动于衷，“年老让我思维变慢了。”

Hannibal发出嘶哑的笑声，他亮出尖牙。“无知是不幸。你知道我在说什么。”然后他停下来，仰起头，“还是说这个男孩如此没有价值，以至于你不会动一个指头来阻止我用牙齿撕碎他的喉咙？”

Argent市长稳稳地注视着另一个男人。

Stiles发誓他可以感到他的心脏就在嗓子眼里跳动。

“来吧。”Hannibal发出喉音说，“尽一切办法。对我撒谎他的价值。”

Argent市长把手伸进他的燕尾服里面，掏出一小管清澈液体的管形甁。“让我们保持文明，Hannibal。事情没必要变得难看。”

“我是要一看见什么圣水就发抖吗？”Hannibal讥讽道，“我活了几百年。最早被转变的一个。你必须得更加努力才行。”

“这不是圣水。”Violet纠正说，“这是更加致命的东西。使劲想想。”

Hannibal眯起他的眼睛，然后他僵住身体。“这不可能。”

“哦可能的，我的朋友。”Argent市长露出生硬的微笑保证说，“谢谢Mr. Stilinski的慷慨赠予。”

他头发上的手指在抽搐，Stiles皱起眉，他的思绪立即飞到前一天晚上当Violet与Garrett困住他，Violet用一根棉签擦拭他嘴里的时候。这想必意味着那小瓶里的是他的——唾液？一个吸血鬼到底为什么会警惕他的唾液？

Hannibal很长时间没有动，但最终他松开了他的手，走开，不情愿地坐下来。

Stiles的呼吸轻松了一点点。只是一点点。

“好了。这就对了。”Argent市长称赞说。他拉开他书桌最上层的抽屉，掏出一个马尼拉纸信封。“至于说我为什么要你到场，我相信你有一些有价值的信息，但我们会说到的。Garrett？”

“是的，先生？”

“看看你能不能招待一下Hannibal的同伴之一。如果有必要，用我给你的另一小瓶。”

“是的，先生。”Garrett离开，关上了他身后的门。

Argent市长坐下来，手指撑着他的下巴摆成锥形，“放松，Hannibal。”

Hannibal正用他苍白的手指在他椅子的扶手上戳洞，他瞪着Argent市长。“如果你年轻的受监护人伤害任何一个我族人的一根汗毛——我会把这房子里的每一个人撕碎，用他们的血把你的墙染红。”

这个威胁让Stiles打了个哆嗦。

Violet露出坏笑，被逗乐了。

Argent市长嗤笑一声。“没必要，我的朋友。我只是需要你回答几个问题。然后你可以继续你这几个世纪以来一直在做的事。”

“你想要什么？”Hannibal低低地问。

“不久之前一个女人找过你。”Argent市长打开那个马尼拉纸文件，举起一张Stiles能模糊认出来的照片。“她的名字是Meredith Walker。”然后他举起另一张照片，Stiles被他见过那张脸的事实震惊了，因为那是Lydia在碰触他时给他看过的那张脸。“这个男人常去找她。Ines Reyes。这两个名字你听起来感到熟悉吗？”

 **那是** Ines Reyes？Stiles想，大脑疯狂运转起来。

Hannibal咬着牙回答：“那个女人我可以肯定，但那个男人，我不认识。”

“那还算好。”Argent市长假定说，“这个女人与Benefactor紧密相关。如现状，Benefactor活着的主要任务似乎就是看我去死。现在我不得不承认我很困惑，因为据我所知，我没做任何招致这种报复性目的的事情。”

Hannibal的嘴扭起来。“你的名声，Argent，显示的正相反。我知道有大家族因为你的所为而葬身于火灾。”

这让Stiles急剧吸了一口气。

Argent市长仍然眨都没眨眼。“很重的指控。我假设你有证据证明这一点？”

Hannibal什么都没说。

“我想也是。”Argent市长说，“但我离题了。”然后他说：“Meredith Walker。她被转变了。被你们中的一个。我需要那家伙的名字。”

“好让你可以砍掉他们的头来救你自己的命？”Hannibal推论说，“你真的相信我会如此天真？”

“不，Hannibal。我不会。”Argent市长突然在任何人能反应之前用一把飞镖枪瞄准Hannibal，射了一发。

Hannibal摇摇晃晃地倒在地上，从他脖子上拔出飞镖。

Stiles迅速让开，害怕Hannibal会做出无端攻击。

Hannibal扔下镖枪。“你做了什么？”他怒喝道。

“给了你这个稀释得浓度很低的混合物。”Argent市长回答，摇了摇小管形甁，“它也许不会像这个一样迅速有效，但给它一点时间。你会发现它同样强效。”

Hannibal发出嘶嘶声，毛发直竖起来，闪现出獠牙。

“给我一个名字，我会给你提供解毒剂。”Argent市长讨价还价说。

穿着银色丝质礼服的Kate不合时宜地走进房间。“爸爸，Stiles在哪里？你——”

Hannibal瞬间穿过房间，一只手捏住Kate的脖子，把她抵在身前，迫使她的头偏向一侧，好让他可以把他的獠牙威胁性地停在她肩膀与脖子相连的地方。“你非常无礼，Gerard。”他发怒地说，“你女儿是多么可爱的小生物。我会非常享受把她当做最后一餐。”

Stiles的手指抽搐起来，他的心脏在胸膛怦怦直跳，但他惊恐地冻结住，不知道该怎么办。

Kate的嘴不悦地撇起来，她无畏地在Hannibal手下挣扎着。

“别做傻事。”Argent市长说，他站起来，“让我们不要涉及他人。”

“哦当你 **下毒** 于我的时候你就毁掉了任何机会，你这个老白痴。”Hannibal愤怒地说。他的獠牙变长，灰色眼睛威胁性地发出光芒。他咬进Kate的脖子，她身体震了震，痛叫出声。Hannibal同样迅速地拔出獠牙，嘴被她的血染红，“哦我在她血里尝到罪恶的味道。这是我竭尽全力没有撕碎她的唯一原因。”

Argent市长没有动身阻止他。

“你在做什么？”Stiles朝他喊道，“你就让他杀掉她吗？”

“管好你失控的情绪，Mr. Stilinski。”Argent市长冷静地回答，甚至都没有看Stiles一眼。“不成交，Hannibal。”

“那么她将受罪。”Hannibal啐道。下一刻，他消失不见。

Kate跪倒在地上，Stiles迅速朝她跑过去，不让她把脸先撞到地面。她的眼睛扑闪着，她看起来有些喘不过气来，然后她晕倒在他怀里。

“她怎么了？他做了什么？”Stiles绝望地问道。

Argent市长忽视了他。“她本不该干预的。”他说。然后他示意Violet跟着他离开房间。

Stiles被独自留下，用颤抖的手按住Kate流着血的脖子上的伤口。他尽量不让自己惊慌。

片刻之后Isaac找到他。

“帮我。”Stiles说，眼角聚起泪水，主要是因为肾上腺素，“帮我带她离开这里。”

Isaac沉默地点头，拾起Kate，用公主抱抱着她，仿佛她轻如鸿毛。

“带她到车库。我试着去找她的钥匙。”Stiles指示说，他们离开书房，兵分两路。

 

\---

 

在去往Deaton店铺的路上，Stiles设法没让他们驶离车道，或是把Kate租的车撞上另一辆车。当他在路边停下车，拼命敲着玻璃橱窗，然后拖着Isaac与Kate来到后面，他是在自动运转状态。他一次次敲着门，同时按着门铃，然后后门上吊着的灯亮起来，片刻后Deaton出现在打开的门口。

“Mr. Stilinski？什么——”

“她被一个吸血鬼咬了。”Stiles插话说，“我不知道该去哪里。”

Deaton打量着仍然躺在Isaac怀里的无意识的Kate，又上下打量了一下巷子。然后他伸出双手摸着门框，直到它在他的碰触下发出白光，又完全消散。“进来。”他说，让开道，好让他们可以进去。等他们一进去，他把封印重新封好，然后锁好门。“去楼上。这边走。”

Stiles与Isaac被带到坐落在Deaton店铺上面的小公寓，Stiles唯一让他自己注意到的是它闻起来有很浓重的焚香的味道。

“帮我搬下这张桌子。”Deaton说，托起他玻璃咖啡桌的一端，Stiles抬起另一端。他们把它移向他的皮沙发，它靠窗摆放着，面朝街对面的建筑物正面。

Stiles让开路，看着Deaton把一床缝有不同符号的奇怪被子铺在地板上。

“把她放在这里。”Deaton指示。

Isaac小心把Kate放在被子上，然后走开，站在Stiles身旁。

Deaton在Kate的左边跪下来，将她的头偏向一侧，好让他可以仔细检查她脖子上的咬伤，皱起眉。他发出若有所思的声音，但他从没真正说什么。

“她在发生什么？”Stiles问，焦虑地咬着他的指甲。

“她在变身。”Deaton回答。

“变成什么？”Stiles粗声说。

“一个食尸鬼。”

“不。不。”Stiles摇着头，“我们要怎么阻止？我们怎么可以阻止？”

“老实说，我不确定我们可以。一旦变身过程开始，就阻止不了。”Deaton坦白说，“但是，也许有一件事可以救她脱离这样的命运。”

“什么？是什么？”

“它不是确定的事。”Deaton警告说，他抬头看着他，“一种补药，理论上来说，可以调配来挫消这些影响。”

“你需要什么配料？”Stiles立即问，“我去拿。”

“别担心，Mr. Stilinski。我有大部分我需要的所有东西。”Deaton保证说，“然而，我的确需要咬她那个吸血鬼的小份血样。”

Stiles叹着气慢慢合上眼睛。然后他露出坚决的神色睁开眼。“我会拿到的。”

“吸血鬼不可轻率相待。”Deaton警告说，“我劝你要保持警觉。我会在这里尽我所能。”

Stiles点点头，转向Isaac。“我能说服你留在这里吗？”

“绝对没可能。”Isaac轻轻说。

Stiles粗声呼出一口气。“我想也是。”他看向Deaton，“她情形恶化到最坏的结果之前有多久时间？”

“你有一段12小时的时间窗。”Deaton回答，“不管怎么样，我会抓紧时间。”

Stiles点点头，抓起Isaac的手，然后拖着他走出建筑。他们走到Kate的车，从后备箱取出他们的单车，然后爬上去。“那些吸血鬼没可能还在Argent庄园里。”他推论说。

“那么我们去哪里找？”Isaac问。

“我不知道。”Stiles承认说，“但我知道有人也许知道。”他开始踩单车，“我们需要Violet与Garrett。”

Isaac看起来就跟Stiles所感受到的一样不开心。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：
> 
> Bram Stroker，布莱姆·斯托克，爱尔兰小说家，最出名的作品是《Dracula/德古拉》，即电影《惊情四百年》的原作。
> 
> EPC，推测可能是Economic and Planning Council/经济和计划委员会
> 
> jus in bello，战时法/交战正义，战争中可接受行为的法律
> 
> Frankenstein的寓意应该不用注释了吧？所以丝带说Dr. Frankenstein的姓氏很讽刺


	16. bluff

再一次，在Argent庄园之外，他们穿着沾有血迹的燕尾服徘徊在闪闪发光的大理石喷水池前面，看上去衣冠不整，单车躺在他们脚边。本质上来说并没有打雷，但白色的闪光静静地闪现在天空中的云层后面。

Stiles做手势喊来一个泊车员（他挑起眉毛，对他们不寻常的状况翻起鼻孔），给了他二十块的小费让他去喊Violet与Garrett，并带他们出来。

这花了几分钟，但Garret与Violet终于到达他们面前，带着与泊车员同样的疑问表情。Violet站在Garret前面一点，他没有直接站在她身边，表现得更像是一个魁梧的旁观者。

Stiles说：“你们要帮我。”

Garrett吹了吹气，伸出一只大手理了理他的发型，然后轻轻扯了扯他的燕尾服仿佛想把它弄直。

Violet看上去感到无法形容地好笑，光滑礼裙衬得深肤色的她很美，但她没有发表评论，露出耐心的冷漠神情看着他们。

Stiles忽视了他们看着他仿佛他是一串沾有污泥的精美珍珠项链的样子，说：“事情将会是这么回事。你们要帮我追踪找到Hannibal，而且要在午夜之前。”

Violet挑起眉毛，抽出她头发里的发夹，然后摇晃着她的头发，让她凌乱的鸦黑色小绺头发扫过她精致的肩膀线条，她说：“不然呢……怎么？我得说，如果这是你的威胁，我很失望。”

Stiles懊恼地眯起双眼。

“这是在浪费时间。”Garrett决定说，他英俊的脸恼怒地皱起来，双手插进他长裤的兜里，“说真的，Vee。比起招待这两个家伙，我们有更重要的事要做。”

Violet举起她精心修剪过指甲的手，Garrett变得奇怪地沉默下来。

Stiles几乎相信她用魔法让他闭嘴了，但Garrett屏住呼吸低声抱怨着，打消了他这个念头。他说：“听着，你们是要帮我们还是不帮？”

“还是不帮。”Violet无动于衷地重复说，她若有所思地将那只让Garrett闭嘴的手按在她下巴下。

Isaac在Stiles身旁完全挺直身体，比他哥哥高了三英寸（哇哦好吧这是什么时候发生的事？），他说：“如果你们不帮，我们会走进那个高档派对，当众大吵大闹得让你们不敢相信。” 然后他补充说，“而这，如果你认真想一想，不会太难做到，鉴于我们全身是血。据我所知，Argent市长不会太乐意见到这种场景。他的客人们也是。而他会有什么感觉呢，当他知道你们本可以阻止我们这么做，却什么都 **没** 做。但话说回来，这取决于你们。”

Garrett瞪着他们俩，分开双脚。

Stiles有些自豪地弯起嘴角，他说：“是的。就他说的那样。”

Violet面无表情地盯着他们，沉默地权衡着这种威胁，然后她回答说：“我想要更多你的口水。”

“那是一个奇怪的请求。”Stiles反驳说，对她眨了眨眼，“这不是谈判。”

“我反对。你是一个Virtue—— **一切** 都是可以协商的。”这是Violet的冷漠回答。

“也许你是对的，但我不会跟你协商任何东西。”

“你以为我们找到Hannibal时候不他会提出他自己的要求？他活了几个世纪。他不傻。”

“你让我来担心这一点。”Stiles只是说，因为他考虑 **过** 这种可能性。但Kate值得这么做。“你不会得到更多我的DNA。你只会得到帮我救下Kate性命的满足感。还有也许我会说服她不要复仇。”他等了几秒钟，然后补充说，“或者我们可以按我弟弟刚才所说的来做。我不得不警告你，我在以前的学校学过戏剧，我迫不及待想来一场公开场合的即兴表演。”

Violet的眼睛闪过短暂一瞬间的粉红色，然后她强制放松她的肩膀，“我从不免费做事。”

“今天是新的一天。”Isaac无动于衷地拖长音调嘲讽道，哇哦，是的他可以支持他弟弟这一面。Isaac高水平的讽刺让Stiles感到难以置信地骄傲。“什么都有第一次。”

“让他们摊牌，Vee。”Garrett带着恼人的自以为公正的愤慨抱怨说，“这又不是说我们不能阻止他们。”

Stiles感到他的手掌开始升温变暖。

Violet僵住身体，她想必注意到了，因为某种看起来像是不安的表情从她镇静得完美的面具上一闪而过。“我从不免费做事。”她平心静气地争辩说，“然而。在危急情况下我可以表现得慷慨。”

Stiles放松下来。“很高兴知道这一点。”

Isaac什么都没说。

Garrett发出一声恼火的，几乎是悲恸的声音。

Violet冷冷地无视了他。“旧镇。那就是Hannibal与他的氏族所在的地方。在Argent市长所做的事情之后，我怀疑没有人会很高兴见到我们。”

“重申一次，你让我来担心这一点。”Stiles坚决地说。

Violet来回打量着Stiles与Isaac，Garrett从后面接近她，把手放在她的左肩上。她的眼睛闪现出粉红色，她打了一个响指，出现了一朵粉红色的火花。

Isaac与Stiles脚边的单车消失在一团浓厚的粉红色烟雾里。

“别担心。需要的时候它们会再次出现。我对它们施了魔法。”Violet告诉他们。她向他们伸出右手，说：“你们没有晕动症对吧？”

Stiles疑惑地皱起眉。

“如果你愿意相信，我是一位瞬移大师。”Violet不堪受苦般叹着气解释说，“当我必须带上其他人这么做时，它会很棘手。但它可以做到。只要你大脑完全保持空白。你不会想要最终出现在……其他地方。”

Stiles尽量不去思考她可能是什么意思，因为那绝对对他的神经没好处。他低头瞥了一眼地面上他们的单车之前所在的地方，然后是Isaac，他耸耸肩，看起来并不害怕。

“如果你去，我也去。”Isaac低声说，看上去既真诚又勇敢。这是一个小安慰。

Stiles做了个深呼吸，对他点点头，然后排空头脑里的一切。他伸出手，Isaac也同时伸出手，他们一起握住Violet的手。

然后眨眼之间，伴随着钢笔与针刺在每一寸皮肤上的感觉，还有当电梯以令人难以置信的速度下坠时他会产生的肠道扭结的感觉，他们站在了旧镇的边缘。

Stiles惊讶地蹒跚地走了走，及时扶稳同样蹒跚的Isaac。

Violet与Garrett却看起来一如既往地镇定。

Violet在湿润得反射出微光的地面上滑行着，丝质长裙漂浮着，仿佛她只在空中行走。她回头看着他们，发光的粉色眼睛让她看起来非常虚无缥缈与超尘脱俗，说：“走吗？”

Garrett丢给Isaac一个鄙夷的眼神用肩膀将他撞开，好让他可以跟在她身后，仿佛急切的小仆从一般。

Stiles瞪着Garrett愚蠢的后脑勺，再次扶稳他弟弟。

Isaac只是推了推他让他跟上，他们尾随在Argent收养的孤儿身后。

Stiles飞快地四处打量了一眼废弃的旧建筑/店面的幽暗外表，尽量不对漂浮在他们周围的稀薄雾气的讽刺效果作出评论。雾气没有掩盖住破碎或是破损的窗户不祥地闪闪发光。 

远处一只猫头鹰啼叫起来。

又沉又圆的幽白月亮挂在天上，被黑暗包围，星星的白光在天空上打下孔洞。

他们进入到旧镇的中心地带，迈着平稳的步伐走在身前蔓延的空荡荡的仿佛黑色焦油地毯一般的道路上。

鉴于旧镇主要是在比肯山的郊区或近郊，这里死寂般地安静，令人毛骨悚然。镇里这个地方就是噩梦的组成部分。

而且，很难不注意到头顶栖息在路灯上的乌鸦。

而天空上盘旋的那些乌鸦确实吓到了Stiles——他在吸血鬼的传说中读到过，出于某种未知的神秘原因，乌鸦与吸血鬼相互吸引。所以有吸血鬼的地方就会有乌鸦，反之亦然。

重点是这些愚蠢的黑羽毛的死亡使者盯着他们，仿佛看着一个人走向死亡的旁观者。

他们来到街道尽头，走近一个由木头与石头建成的大酒吧。

Violet在门上敲了两下。

门上的一扇小窗户滑开，露出一对灰色眼睛。“Cila është puna juaj këtu?（你们来这里是为了什么事？）”门里的声音问。那双灰色眼睛小心地看着他们。

Violet毫不乱套地回答说：“Unëvij si një dhuratë-mbajtës.（我带来了一个礼物。）” 她指着Stiles。

Stiles好奇着他们在说什么。

Isaac，看上去仿佛在读他的心，靠近他低声说：“是阿尔巴尼亚语。”

Stiles眨眨眼，瞥眼看向他弟弟。

“我爸妈以前经常用阿尔巴尼亚语吵架。”Isaac安静地解释说。

“你会说阿尔巴尼亚语？”Stiles问，被惊到了，Isaac只是点点头。

“算是一种遗产。”Isaac腼腆地坦白说。他看起来对此有些窘迫。“你想要我翻译吗？”

Stiles点点头。

“这是某种‘血族俱乐部’，所以他在问我们来这里干什么。只有吸血鬼才可以进入。她告诉他她有个礼物要给他的主人。说她想为Argent市长的过失而赔罪。”Isaac集中注意力，皱起眉头轻轻解释说。

Stiles感到他嘴角往下撇，他把 ‘血族俱乐部’这个词记在心里以待研究，或是等他有机会了要问Deaton。

Isaac与Violet同时变得诡异地沉默起来。

下一刻他们的行为就说得通了，因为门里的男人用粗野的英语说“好吧”，然后关上那扇小窗，打开门锁让他们进去。

酒吧里面就像外面一样烟雾缭绕。更不用说很少有灯光。

Stiles让Isaac靠近他，他眯起眼睛，以此弥补他视力的不足，但Isaac似乎没有问题。事实上，是他在引导着Stiles。

天花板的吊灯上挂着点亮的蜡烛，在座位，吧台，以及舞池里投下长长的暗影。

酒吧里闻起来像是烛蜡，草药，雨水以及血液的味道。呻吟声与嘶嘶声伴随着轻柔的诱人音乐漂浮在空中。

炽热的灰色眼睛盯着Stiles，目光锐利得如同一头在死寂的夜晚盯上了猎物的猎鹰。

这让Stiles毛骨悚然，掌心防卫性地变得温暖起来。他强迫摆脱掉这种感觉，唯恐他会做些什么，毁了他们达到目的的任何机会。

“这边走。”守门的大个子引着他们这一小群人走向酒吧的深处，穿过暗色的天鹅绒般的窗帘来到一个更隐秘的地方。

“访客们。为什么我不感到惊讶呢？”

房间中央坐着Hannibal Barca。他身下的地面上扭动着各具肉体，人类与吸血鬼都有，他身上有种傲慢的气焰。尽管他脸色苍白，暗色的静脉血管蔓延在他脖子上的伤口处，消失在他沾有血迹的衬衫衣领之下，他的灰色眼睛却硬如钢铁。

他怀里是一位漂亮的金发女郎，精神恍惚，满是汗水，鲜血从她自绿色的紧身胸衣露出来的左胸喷薄而出。

Hannibal咬了一下她的手腕，然后把流着血的肢体举在由一个他的随从端过来的酒杯上。

这个景象让Stiles瑟缩了一下。

等到玻璃杯满了，那个女人被带走了，消失不见。

Hannibal从他衬衫的口袋里拿出他的手帕，用它擦干净他嘴边以及酒杯杯口的血迹。“这么安静。”他说，没有看他们任何一个。他喝了一大口。“但你们勇敢地闯进我的窝。无疑是要提出一些要求。”他坏笑了一下，将手帕抛向一旁。“那么，”他抬起头，看着他们每一个人，“你们从一个垂死的王那里需要什么，嗯？”

Stiles吞了吞口水，但他挤出人群站在Garrett，Violet与Isaac之前。他说：“Kate需要——”

“我很清楚Argent的女崽子需要什么。”Hannibal怨恨地打断他。他将酒杯捏碎，血从他手里流下来。“但我想知道的是你为什么如此大胆地请求于我？”

“我不会声称今晚发生的事只是一场误会来侮辱你。”Stiles紧张地宣布说。

“很好。”Hannibal无情地答道，“那么你就像看上去那么聪明。你进来时我担心你正与此相反。”

“我可以让她解除她对你施的什么魔法。”Stiles发誓说，指向Violet，她锋利地看着他，但他忽视了这一点。

Hannibal脸上的表情消失了。“那不是魔法，小子。”他威胁性地解释说，“他们给我下了毒。用的正是你用来不让你的舌头变干的东西。”

Stiles立即改口。“那么我会给你解毒。”

Hannibal停了下来。他扬起头，说：“她对你这么重要，以至于你会救一个怪物的生命来救她？”

“我是说没有谁必须要死掉。如果我可以帮上忙的话。”Stiles颤抖地回答。他的紧张在影响到他。

Hannibal发出不置可否的声音。他倾身向前，说：“而如果这还不够？如果我要求你将Gerard Argent的脑袋插在矛尖上带给我？如果我要求你余生都要加入我的族群？那么怎么样？你还会想方设法救这个女人的命吗？”

Stiles吞了吞口水，将他的手握成拳。他确保他小心地选择他接下来要说的话，因为它们要么促成要么打破这桩交易。“你不会要我这么做。”他肯定地说。他拼命整理着他的思绪，然后说：“你不能强迫一个Seven做任何他们不想做的事。”

Hannibal挑起眉头。时间一分一秒，一分一秒……一分一秒地流逝。“那么原谅我。”过了很长一段时间他终于说道，这几乎看起来太简单，太轻松。“我无意失礼。自从我有幸见到巨大影响的存在已经很久了。”

对于他刚才的惊险表演，Stiles尽他最大的努力不要明显地蠕动不安。真的。他完全不知道这真的会奏效。

“Caitlin。”Hannibal突然说，阴影里出现了一个美丽的女人，短短的粉红色泡泡糖的头发，霓虹橙色的嘴唇，与她遍布全身的霓虹纹身相配。就连她微笑的时候她的牙齿也似乎在黑暗中发光，与她的白色太阳裙一样。“你得原谅我的偏执。老习惯了。我想当你活了我这么久，你会开始不信任凡人的话。他们倾向于在危险的时候说任何话。”

Stiles生出一种不安的感觉。“我不明白。”

“Caitlin非常擅长侦察谎言。她也许不是Virtue，但她有她的能力。”Hannibal澄清说。他示意她靠近，她倾下身体，直到她耳朵停在他嘴边。

Caitlin将目光对向Stiles，不管Hannibal在说什么，她都点头赞同。等她挺直身体，她走到Stiles身边，用一种银质的声音说：“别害怕我。我不会伤害你。我从不疏于展现好客精神，因为通过这么做，我不知不觉地放开自我，欢迎一位命运之神的使者来作客。”

Stiles还是不明白。

“我的名字是Caitlin。我是一名先知/Sage。我与神——无面者沟通。你知道他们吗？”Caitlin问，她拿起他的右手，动作非常温柔。

“我——呃——我 **听说** 过他们。”Stiles结结巴巴地说，她朝他的掌心印下一个吻，留下一个霓虹色的唇印。 

Caitlin挺直身体，朝他露出亲切的微笑，就像一个医生或是护士在抽血时尽量动作轻柔那样。她用手指追溯着唇印，然后把手指悬停在唇印上面，用另一只手保持这只手的平稳。她扬起头，低下视线。“他说的是实话，Hannibal。他是一个Seven。”

“多好啊。”Hannibal欣喜地说。他拍了拍手，他的一个同族端来一碗水，好让他可以洗手。“他想要救我。他会吗？”

“他言出必行。”Caitlin确认道，她扬起头，Stiles惊讶地看到她的眼睛变成了乳白色，“他的话就是他的契约。”

“很好。”Hannibal说，擦干双手，“那么继续吧。我知道你急于预言。"

“注意我的话。因为我知道他们对你的计划。”Caitlin用一种烟嗓继续说。她的声音在黑暗的房间里清澈如钟声。“你会成大事。你是被无面者自己选中的。带来和平与平衡是你与生俱来的权利。你是因为这个原因而生就的。所以命运之神用歌唱为你欢呼。”

Stiles眨了眨眼。“呃——”

“但我看到了痛苦。”Caitlin悲伤地警告说，“你得到多少就会失去多少。这个生命——会有代价的。她不该被救。死亡会永远停在她门前。她的毁灭将会是她爱人毁灭的原因。”她眨了眨眼，她的眼睛恢复了正常，“给他你的血，Hannibal。他会治愈你，但你会再次需要他。别对他不客气。永远为他保留一个荣誉之位，他会使你昌盛。”她起身回到Hannibal那里，沉默地站在他身边。

Hannibal打了个响指，他的随从之一拿来一个镶了宝石的高脚金杯。他用自己的獠牙咬了一口他的手腕，眼睛发出光芒，然后他把血吐在高脚杯里。他把杯子递给Caitlin，她把它给了Isaac。

然后Caitlin拿着一把小刀走向Stiles，拿起她亲吻过的那只手，戳了一下他的食指。

痛感让Stiles瑟缩了一下，但当她把他的血涂在她从乳沟掏出来的一个葡萄味的棒棒糖上，他什么都没说。这很奇怪。

Caitlin放开他，拿着带血的棒棒糖回到Hannibal身边，他迅速把棒棒糖放进嘴里，这个活了几百年的吸血鬼在舔 **棒棒糖** ，这看起来荒谬得简直好笑。

不过Hannibal的皮肤马上变亮了起来（不说这有多奇怪），黑色静脉血管消失了，仿佛毒素从他的循环系统里消散了。他在他的王座上坐直，看起来一如既往地苍白得不自然，但不知怎的更健康。“嗯，的确好多了。”他评论说，含着棒棒糖的白色棍子坏笑着。他看向Stiles，眼睛闪闪发光。“喜悦地出去，让和平指引你，我的朋友。我们会再次相遇。代我问候Kathryn Argent。”

Stiles一秒也不浪费，迅速护着他弟弟走出酒吧；Violet和Garrett跟在他们身后。踏进夜色的一瞬间他颤抖地呼出一口气，他紧绷的神经终于绷到顶峰降了下来。

Violet与Garrett一句话也没对他们说，伴随着一团粉红色烟雾消失了。

Stiles毫不在乎。他只在乎他们的单车在片刻后出现了。

Isaac看着他磕磕碰碰地爬上他的单车，他动作更优雅地爬上他自己的单车，一只手把玩着装了血的高脚杯，另一只手控制着方向。他说：“我觉得这是真的金子。”

而Stiles——他笑了起来。他歇斯底里地笑了很久，因为他只用了他指头的一戳血就平安出入了一窝致命的吸血鬼的老巢。

 

\---

 

他们回来的时候Deaton早已在为解药而手忙脚乱。当Isaac递给他那杯血，他没有问他们，但他用一种评估性的目光看了一眼Stiles才继续在炉上沸腾冒泡的锅里忙着。它闻起来很奇怪——就像薄荷与醋的混合物。

Stiles倒在Deaton的沙发上，仿佛他的身体是液体做的，看着Kate挣扎着每次呼吸，这只让他心情更差。有一块凝结的沮丧在他肠胃里蠕动。

Isaac设法找到了一个急救箱，他在Stiles身前跪下来，沉默地在他手指不值一提的伤口上缠上一个Elmo创可贴。

Deaton竟然有Elmo创可贴。不可思议。

Stiles瑟缩了一下下，但除了一点点刺痛，Isaac非常温柔。

当Isaac满意于他的包扎工作，他抬起头看着他，说：“你闻起来很沮丧。为什么？你得到你想要的了。”

Stiles摇了摇头。“尽管发生了这一切，我还是希望——”他突然停下来。他甚至不知道他要说什么。“没什么。不用担心。忘了吧。”他站起来，从兜里掏出手机。“我需要打几个电话。你能打给爸爸告诉他发生了什么吗？”

“好，但他不会喜欢听到的。”Isaac指出来，在Stiles的座位坐下来。

Stiles只是疲惫地耸耸肩，躲进了浴室。他先打给了Peter。

“你做了什么？”这是Peter在响了一声铃声后接通电话所问的，“你从不打电话给我，所以肯定有什么事。是什么？”

Stiles等了有一分钟才说：“我在Deaton这里。是——别吓坏了但是——就只是。”

Peter发出若有所思的好笑的声音。“你的停顿真让人安心。也很有戏剧性。”他说，“但我得说，有那么一丝焦虑让我坐不住了。”

“Peter。”Stiles用一种他通常情况下从未对年长男人用过的语气说。

Peter在电话那端变得好奇地沉默了。

Stiles用这个间歇做了个深呼吸。然后他再次开口：“发生了意外。你应该知道的是Kate受伤了。但她——”

Peter没有让他说话。电话那端挂断了。

Stiles把手机从耳朵旁放下，不敢相信地盯着手机屏幕。“好吧。这可不好。”他迅速打给Laura。她接电话的速度之快就像Peter一样。“请告诉我Peter没有像个疯子一样冲出去。”

“呐。更像闪电一般。”Laura确认说，听起来既感到好笑又关心，“怎么了？”

“Kate受伤了。但是， **但是** ——”Stiles再次叹了口气，她那端的电话挂线了，“为什么就没人听我 **说完** ？”他从浴室离开，在厨房经过Deaton的时候，他说：“我们会有访客。呃——你不会介意把门上的 **东西** 弄下来吧？”

Deaton看起来并不特别兴奋或是愿意，但他把火打小到炆火，跟着Stiles下楼来到后门。

Stiles走进小巷里，期待地上下打量着。他不肯定他在那里站了多久，然后（惊喜，惊喜）完全狼化的Peter出现了。

Peter站在Stiles面前，獠牙，爪子全都出来了。他咆哮着，狠命地瞪着Deaton，他正无动于衷地站在他家门口。

“他不能这样子进来。”Deaton坚定地说，Stiles能感受到他的目光在他后脑勺要烧出洞来。很显然没有商量余地。“说服他。”

Stiles将双手大大伸开，恼怒地上下挥舞着，仿佛他在试图（但失败了）飞翔。“为什么所有人都把这些事交给我来做？我只是——我甚至不够资格处理这种事，但我在这里，就在腹深处，就像一个完全没有经验或是除了想要弄明白到底发生了什么之外毫无怨言的士兵一样，但说真的任何理智健全的人都会感同身受，如果他们不得不经历我所经历的，我必须得说——”

“Mr. Stilinski。”Deaton打断他，尽管他的声音没有起伏，有些明显的是他被Stiles的喋喋不休弄得有点冒火。

“好吧。 **好吧** 。”Stiles低低地说，停止了他狂乱的动作。他直直地盯着Peter的金色眼睛，说：“你得冷静下来，Peter。Kate不会有事的，好吗？她——我处理好了。我永远不会让她——她对我也很重要。请告诉我你明白我的意思。她会 **好** 起来的。”

Peter挣扎着，但设法慢慢变了回来，这个过程看起来就像听上去那么痛苦。尽管他完全变回了人类，他仍然看起来苍白而颤抖。

Stiles不得不再次打量着他，因为他不认为他见过Peter对任何事或任何人 **这个** 样子。他——是的，好吧，他懂的。濒临死亡这种事可以理解。“她没事的。”他再次保证说，“我处理好了。Deaton会——他会让她好起来。”

Peter没有说一句话，这很糟糕。他盯着Stiles，仿佛他的整个世界以他不指望能修复或是他无能为力的方式在破碎。

Stiles倾身向前，仿佛想给他一个拥抱，但他立即往后退，当他意识到这是Peter，Peter不想要拥抱。他只想要Kate，如果他得不到她，他会处在精神崩溃的边缘。

 **真正** 的泪水在Peter的蓝眼睛里聚集。之前他家人的事让他经历过这种处境。他大脑里肯定思绪翻飞，Stiles突然明白Hannibal的先知说Kate的死会是她爱人的毁灭是什么意思。

她似乎相当肯定Kate某天 **会** 死去。

而那——那将以最痛苦的方式将Peter的世界撕裂开来。

Stiles发出痛苦的窒息声，因为该死的，这是他朋友，他无法忍受看到他这么破碎伤心。“哦老天，就只是——Deaton，让他进去。让他 **进去** 。”

Deaton用双手摸了摸门框，直到它变亮，然后他后退。

Peter立马消失了，无疑是跟随着Kate的气味上了楼。

Stiles感到出于同情他的肩膀颤抖了一下，他几乎没有时间振作起来，Laura就出现了，他不得不重新来一次。

Deaton变得很沉默。

Stiles觉得这是因为Laura变身后高了四英寸。她就像一根竹竿。她的眼睛比他见过的任何颜色都要红——她的爪子与獠牙比他记忆中的还要长。“Laura，拜托了。”这个时候他感到有点力不从心了。“你这样子Deaton不会让你进去的。Kate没事，你——你们这些家伙真的该给我解释的机会。我处理好了。如果你听到我在电话里——如果你让我 **说完** 你就知道我控制了局面。Deaton在努力让她好起来，但你要冷静下来。她哪里也不会去。”

Laura朝Deaton发出咆哮，但她呜咽了一下，慢慢走近Stiles，他一动也不敢动，她缩回正常身高，变回她自己。她呼出一口气，额头上有汗水闪亮。她看起来为此筋疲力尽。“带我到她身边，拜托了。”

“好的。”Stiles轻轻说，在Deaton除去他的魔法屏障之后，他将她的手臂放在他肩上，好让她可以倚靠着他，他们进去后Deaton重新布上屏障。他扶着Laura上了楼，引着她来到Peter那里，他把Kate半个身体抱在怀里，鼻子埋在她的短发里。

Laura慢慢走过去，突然膝盖无力了，跪倒在Peter与无意识的Kate身边。

看到他们三个这样，Stiles突然感到一阵战栗席卷他全身，有某种不愉快的似曾相识之感。当他挨着Isaac坐到沙发上，他不得不努力克制这种感觉，无视了它，因为他不信任这个念头可能会把他带向哪里。他靠向他弟弟，感到筋疲力尽。

Isaac举起手臂，把Stiles拖近，沉默地安慰着他，继续好奇地看着Peter与Laura关心着Kate。

当Deaton端着一碗冒着热气的药过来，Stiles的意识开始完全漂移。

在他完全陷入睡眠之前，他最后希望的事是当他醒过来，他们全都处在更好的精神状态。

 

\---

 

星期四Stiles在Laura的床上醒过来。一开始他有些困惑，这可以理解，因为这绝不是他睡下的地方。他打着哈欠坐起来，搔了搔他的头，环顾着四周，注意到这是白天，Laura哪里都看不到人影。

Gumdrop躺在她闪亮的大床上，尾巴懒洋洋地摇晃着，看着Stiles的每个动作。

Stiles抓起床尾留给他换洗的衣服，上面贴了张只有他名字的纸条。他慢慢走到浴室，脱掉衣服，爬进去洗澡。当他确认他全身干净了，他爬出来，擦干水，穿上干净衣服（一条深色牛仔裤，一件豆绿色帽衫，以及内衣）。

Stiles不用别人告诉就知道这是Derek的衣服。他用备用牙刷刷了牙，光脚走出浴室和Laura的房间。他能闻到食物的香味，他的嘴开始流口水，他跟着香味来到餐厅，所有人都围坐在各种配菜的熟食三明治旁。

坐在餐厅桌边的主要是大人和大一点的青少年。

Stiles猜孩子们肯定一如既往是在厨房里。

Nana Hale与Isaac（他也穿着新换的衣服）坐在餐桌首位，他（令人惊讶地）抱着Olive，Cora在他另一边大吃着肉丸三明治。

Laura朝他挥手示意她身边显然是留给他的空位，他坐下来，扫视着餐桌上的东西。“你睡得好吗？我妈妈过来接我们的时候你已经睡着了。”

“嗯，睡的不错。”Stiles轻轻皱着眉说。他想必非常疲惫，以至于没有注意到被移动了位置。

Laura肯定从他脸上看到了，因为她俏皮地笑起来，说：“你应该感谢你弟弟。他拒绝让我们任何人碰你。他可能觉得我们不会像他那么温柔或小心。”

Stiles抬头看着Isaac，他有点脸红，盯着他的金枪鱼三明治仿佛这是世界上最有趣的东西。Stiles无法不微笑了一点点。“他保护欲有点强。”他说。

“哦我知道猫人会如何与他们的 **族群** / **Pride** 相处。”Laura欢快地回答。

Stiles感到他胸口与头脑里涌起某种温暖愉悦的感觉。“你，呃，你觉得Isaac认为我是他的族群？”他问，完全意识到他的弟弟在偷听。

Isaac继续腼腆地盯着他的食物，仿佛他怀疑它会随时消失。

Laura笑起来。“这还需要问？”她反问说，她的确有道理。“我几乎不得不贿赂他让你睡在我床上。在我们一小时之长的争执后他待在旁边，甚至睡在地板上。我发誓他不会让你走出他的视线。”

Stiles哼了一声，伸手拿了一个火鸡肉三明治与一些薯片。“换作我也是这样。”他用一种赞同的语气说，在他的注意力转移之前给了Isaac一个短暂的微笑，“Peter与Kate在哪里？”

“说起永不会让某人走出他们的视线。Kate与Peter在他的房间。”Laura解释道，“我觉得他比我更加吓坏了。他们也许永不会离开那个房间。”

“他们最好如此。”Derek露出痛苦的表情从桌对面说道，“他们 **一直** 在做爱。我的房间就在他 **下面** 。而且妈妈还不管。她一直说这很正常，很健康，这 **糟** 透了。她不像我那样遭受折磨。大人们很奇怪。”

“好吧谢天谢地你一点也不接近成人。”Laura露出坏笑评论说，当Derek朝她扔一整条泡菜，她避开了。“懂我的意思了吗？”她欢快地说。 

Stiles笑了一下，感到他的坏心情完全消散了。

“不管这么说，”Laura边吃边说，“Isaac被我的婴儿妹妹征服了。”

Stiles抬头看向Isaac，他正低头看着Olive，仿佛她是世界上最宝贵的礼物，而Cora利用这个机会从他盘子里偷了一些食物（仿佛桌上的东西还不 **够** 吃似的）。“我不怪他。”他吞了一口食物说。他往嘴里塞了一些薯条，说：“她是珍宝。”

Laura只是从地板上捡起Derek扔给她的泡菜，掸走灰尘，喃喃地说着六秒规则然后咬了一口。

“恶心。”Derek沉默地作呕，从桌对面抱怨道。

Laura只是发出呻吟，仿佛这是她吃过的最美味的东西。

Derek这一次扔了一些芝士泡芙。

当有一些溅在他的盘子与膝盖上，Stiles叹了口气。他只是照Laura的样，把它们吃了。

Derek扔给他们俩嫌恶的表情。“蛮夷之人。你们俩都是。”

 

\---

 

"爸爸认为我们最好待在这里直到他回来。”Isaac解释说，他们坐在秋千架上，Hale家的小孩子们在他们身旁乱跑着，喧闹地玩着捉迷藏与tag游戏。“早告诉你他会对这一切生气。我想等他回来他会禁足我们。”

Stiles叹了口气。“是的，很有可能。”

Isaac踢了一下地面，好让他可以开始荡秋千。“我将会如此想念《蛋糕老板/Cake Boss》。”他抱怨道。

Stiles震惊地笑起来。“我真的质疑你对电视的品味。”

Isaac耸耸肩，继续荡着。“新一季的《选美小天后/Toddlers and Tiaras》与《舞蹈辣妈/Dance Moms》本来是今晚开播的。我最好在我还有机会的时候看几集。你觉得爸爸会在我们被禁足的时候让我录起来吗？我总是可以追上。”

“你真是荒谬，我质问自己为什么爱你。”Stiles断然说，看着他弟弟越荡越高。

Isaac笑起来，仿佛他赢了乐透，Stiles不明白为什么，直到他轻轻地说，“我也爱你。”但然后他毁掉这一刻，补充说，“这里很难闻。我的鼻子在抽痛。”

Stiles知道这肯定是折磨，但他仍然感到这是他的社交责任，说：“友好一点。”

“就是难闻。”Isaac坚持说，“像是在外待了很久的落水狗。太有泥土味以及……不对劲。闻起来很糟糕。你也是。你身上全是 **Derek** 的味道。”

Stiles呻吟一声，脸色有点红，他一巴掌捂住脸。“你能不这么说吗。 **老天** 。”

“但你就是。”Isaac发誓说，然后叹了口气。“还是习以为常的好。”他喃喃地说，主要是自言自语。

“什么？这是什么意思？”Stiles疑惑地皱起眉问道。

Isaac张开嘴想回答，但一小块卵石朝他扔过来，他从秋千架跳下来，像猫一样优雅地落地，去追元凶去了。

Stiles一直没有得到回答，他看着Isaac追到几个显然对他有好感的青春期前的女孩子。Stiles叹了口气，摇了摇头，走向Hale家房子找他的手机。

是在Laura房间的地板上。

Stiles一边打给他爸爸，一边看着Laura把床单拆下来，意味深长地大声抱怨着它闻起来像血与旧鞋的味道。他翻了个白眼，当他爸爸没有接，他留了言，确保补充了一个诚意十足的道歉，希望这会减轻他知道会到来的惩罚 。

Laura不起帮助地感到很好笑。她等着他挂断电话才说：“如果值得一说， **我** 非常感动。我只会禁足你24小时。”

“谢谢。”Stiles断然回答，然后把手机放回兜里，“我们需要谈谈。”

“嗯，我有种感觉你会这么说。”Laura说，她把最后一件被子丢进洗衣桶里，“跟我去洗衣房，我们可以谈论任何你想谈的。”

Stiles觉得这算合理，所以他这么做。他们来到地下室另一端，闻起来像清洁剂与柔顺剂味道的房间。他看着Laura扭按着洗衣机按钮，然后它旋转工作起来。

Laura开始把她的床单放进去。

Stiles说，不是没有含义，“昨晚你的眼睛是红色的。”

Laura有些苦涩地吹了吹气，说：“那么我也许比预期的更早一些继承了我的Alpha身份。早熟。真幸运。”

“你听起来并不特别兴奋。”Stiles注意到。

Laura把洗衣机的盖子关上，耸了耸肩。“与那些人在那里。发表那种言论——它改变了我。它唤醒了我一直在压抑的某种东西，我只是——我不知道。”

Stiles走向房间一角的冰柜，跳到上面。他把手叠在一起，看着Laura翻着一堆袜子。“你现在是Alpha了。”

“我现在是Alpha了。”Laura确认说，她试图把袜子配对，“老天，我讨厌他们这样。我从来找不到我的袜子。”

Stiles朝自己小小微笑了一点。然后他说 ：“纽约呢？”

“仍会发生。”Laura确认说。她叹了口气，揉了揉额头，然后若有所思地咬着她的下嘴唇。她真的非常美 。“我想——我 **知道** 梦想不等人。我得去追求梦想。我得做我自己，不然我会后悔余生。”她看向他，“芝加哥是我可以成为好领袖的证明。我有发言权。但不管我妈妈有什么希望，我得先爱惜我自己。我得先选择我自己。当然，一切都还没定。也许我去纽约，事情不会是我希望的样子。”

Stiles直起身，她走向他，抓起他的手，把她自己嵌入他双膝之中。

Laura继续说： “也许一切会破碎，我会作为失败品回来。但至少我试过了。我太想放手。我现在是Alpha了，但我不是任何人的Alpha。你明白吗？”

Stiles点点头，安慰性地按了按她的手。“不是完全懂，但有些懂。”

Laura回给他一个美丽的微笑。她举起他受伤的手指，吻着它，吸走一些痛（不是说很痛，只是一点点）。“告诉我谁干的。我想知道一切。”

“我以为Isaac说过了什么。”Stiles说，看着她的嘴唇顺着他的指关节往下。

“他没有。当涉及到我们的时候他很看重你的隐私。”

“我就知道我爱那孩子是有原因的。”

Laura只是看了他一眼，眼睛短暂地闪现出红色。“Stiles。”

“好吧，好吧。老天。没必要变Alpha来对我。”

Laura翻了个白眼。

接下来的十五分钟Stiles用来讲述他们经历的事件。

在他解释Kate在他爸爸书桌上发现的信及其信里的内容讲到一半时，Laura打断他问道：“等等，再说一遍。那种病毒叫什么？”

“呃，”Stiles眨眨眼，想了想，“1905HeCa。怎么了？”

Laura眉头皱起来，她思索着看向一旁，然后她脸色亮起来，睁大双眼。“操！ 我知道！我知道！” 

Stiles试图表现得不像他感受的那么震惊。“你说了脏话。”他默默地喃喃说。

Laura抓住他肩膀，摇晃了他一下。“我知道那是什么！来吧！”她抓起他的手，拖着他一直来到Peter的房间。她大声敲着门。“我是不会进去的，直到我知道你们都体面了。”

Stiles模糊地听到门里传来的窃笑声，然后Peter告诉他们可以进来了。

Laura冲进去，后面跟着Stiles，勇敢地无视了在Peter的被子底下的Peter与Kate显然是赤裸的事实，他们头发乱作一团。

Kate脖子上被咬的地方缠了绷带，但除此以外，她看上去很健康，脸色红润。

Stiles清了清嗓子，试图不去想Peter的房间有性爱的味道。他环视四周，无视了地板上散落的衣服，看到Peter的房间摆设很有品位。

墙边摆着几个书柜，以及梳妆台与一张书桌，书桌上放着几台显示器，摊开的书本上有记号笔插在中间仿佛厚厚的书签。他的所有家具看上去都是手工制作的，他的房间与Laura的一样大。

“1905HeCa病毒。”Laura说，将Stiles的注意力唤过去，让Kate感兴趣地振作起来，“我知道那是什么。”

“嗯，操。别吊我胃口，Laura。我一直绞尽脑汁试图弄明白。”Kate承认说，她靠着Peter赤裸的胸膛，他一只手摸着她的短发，“说。”

“在1905年，一个叫Henri Carré的法国兽医发现了首例影响到犬科，鼬科，臭鼬科，鬣狗科，熊猫科，浣熊科，鳍足目，某些灵猫科，以及猫科的病毒性疾病！”

Stiles搞糊涂了。

但Peter的表情变暗了。“犬热病。”他说。

Kate挑起双眉。“等等。让我理清楚一下。1905HeCa病毒实际上真是一种 **传染病** ？”

Stiles仍然迷失中。“我不明白。我以为犬热病是某些动物，尤其是狗的一种病毒性疾病，引发高热，咳嗽，结膜炎，哦 **我的天** 他们试图把犬热病的变种武器化。”

“他终于搞懂了。”Peter拖长音调说。

Stiles狠狠瞪了他一眼，但他突然被一个念头分了心。“芝加哥。信里面提到了芝加哥。我想那里所发生的可能不是一个错误。他们也许使那个小女孩感染了那个变种病毒，而且——而且——”他开始踱步，思绪翩飞，“但高频波是怎么回事？”

“讲述餐厅外发生了什么的目击证人一直对我说Ezra一直用手捂着耳朵。”Laura解释说，她看向Stiles，“那是她的名字。那个小女孩。Ezra。”

Stiles严肃地点点头。他觉得Laura知道她的名字很贴心，如果不是有些伤感。他说：“还有什么没有连起来。她妈妈本应该像她女儿一样受到那片地区的频率的影响，但她没有。所以为什么Ezra受这么大的影响，而她妈妈没有？”

“可能就像你说的。”Kate假定说，“也许一种病毒变种传染给了她。”

“巧克力。”Peter严肃地说，“她在吃巧克力。她嘴巴上手指上都是。Laura，打给她家里，看你是不是能让他们告诉你她在吃什么牌子的巧克力。”

“这似乎是个不体贴的问题。”Laura指出来，“但我会试试，不着痕迹地问到。”她走出房间，手里拿着手机。

“Kate，我想我们要再次拜访一下我的老朋友，Parrish。”Peter决定说，“如果有谁可以黑进去加密的解剖报告，那就是他。”

“他绝对很在行。”Kate露出坏笑同意说，“但我不认为他现在很喜欢你。”

“我不需要他喜欢我。”Peter皱起眉不屑一顾地说。

Kate往前倾斜，咬了一下他的下嘴唇。“拜托。你很可能在你的日记里每天写起它，叹息着曾经你们 **如此亲近** ，而现在你和他如此疏远。”

“你没你想象中的那么可爱。”Peter说，轻轻推开她，她窃笑起来。

Stiles刻意清了清嗓子。当他获得了他们的注意力，他问： “我该做什么？”

“什么都不做。好好放松。享受不上课的一天。”Peter平和地看着他，“你已经做了够多。真的。谢谢。”

“最好记下来，金凤花。”Kate插嘴道，“Peter从不为任何事对任何人道谢。这真是史诗级的一件事。”

Peter转开视线，什么都没说。

Stiles试图弄明白这让他有什么感受。“那么我应该坐在一旁，什么都不做，而你们把一切弄明白。”

“差不多。”Kate确认说，“当我们可以了，我们会告诉你的。现在你是走开还是我应该把被子扯下来好让你看我全裸的样子穿衣？我得说我没什么好羞耻的，我盖着被子只是出于对你的礼貌。怎么说？”

Stiles做了个鬼脸，迅速后退。“我马上离开这里。”

“明智选择。”Kate同意说，“出去把门关上。”

Stiles退出房间，关上门。他去找他弟弟，在房子一楼客厅发现他在和Talia与Nana Hale玩多米诺骨牌。

Talia的丈夫（Derek Sr.）在壁炉旁边的摇椅上旁观，他胸口卧趴着Olive。

Stiles看了五分钟，然后走开，循着烘烤的香味来到厨房， Cora与Derek在烤奥利奥芝士布朗尼蛋糕，一边坐在岛式柜台尽头的凳子上同时玩着某种卡牌游戏。他加入他们。

“你们在玩什么牌？”

“神谕牌/Oracle。”Cora回答，“你玩过吗？”

“我都没——我从没听过。”Stiles承认说。

Derek哼了一声，说：“你洗牌，然后把牌分给玩家，直到一张不剩。”

“然后你把你那叠牌正面朝下放好。”Cora继续解释说，“如果是轮到别人玩，你从最上面拿一张牌，问他‘你觉得是哪张牌？’他们就得猜。如果猜中，他们可以拿到那张牌，然后继续玩，直到他们猜错。如果他们猜错，你保留那张牌。”

“基本上最后拿牌最多的玩家会赢。但最好是你通过猜对而不是别人猜错收集牌。”Derek说完， “明白了？”

“当然。”Stiles耸耸肩说。

Cora哼了一声，站起来。“我得去下洗手间。接我的位， **别** 输。目前是我赢。”

“是的没错。”Derek不同意说。

Cora走开了。“顺便说现在轮到我了！”她喊道。

Stiles接过她的位子，期待着看着Derek。

Derek摸起一张牌，看了一眼，然后抬起视线，说：“你觉得是什么牌？”

Stiles耸耸肩，说：“红心Q。”

Derek盯着他，然后吹了吹气。“侥幸猜中。”他递过牌。

Stiles直起身。“真的？我猜对了？酷。”他接过牌，放进Cora早已在变厚的牌叠上，“我可以再玩一轮？”

Derek点点头，摸起下一张牌问道：“你觉得是什么牌？”

“方块7。”Stiles猜到。

Derek皱起眉。“没错。”他递过牌。然后他再次摸起牌说：“你觉得是什么牌？”

 “黑桃A。”

“这太荒唐了。”

Stiles笑起来，拍了一下手。“也许我就有那么会玩。”他假定说，欢快地把牌叠在一起。

“或者你在出千。”Derek低低地说，眯起眼睛。

“别这么玩不起。这又不是说你身后有一面镜子。”Stiles指出来。

“或者你在算牌。”Derek理论说，他摸起下一张牌，“猜。”

“我？算牌？我们俩之间你才是数学天才，所以你听起来怎么样？”Stiles停下来，说 ：“梅花K。”

Derek叹了口气。

“真的？”Stiles说，当牌被递给他，他头往后仰，笑起来，“我觉得我喜欢这个游戏。”

Derek勉强咧了一下嘴角，翻了个白眼 。“猜下一张牌就是了。你觉得是什么？”

“方块2？”

“我不想再玩下去了。”

Stiles笑起来，接过牌。“玩嘛。别这样。我真的没出千。”

“怎么了？谁出千？”Cora说，回来了，把她还湿着的双手只是在她法兰绒衬衣上一擦。她在Stiles身边站好。“不错。”当她注意到她那叠牌在变厚，她评论道。

“他出千。他还没猜错一张。”Derek抱怨说。

“什么？”Cora若有所思地皱起眉说，“Nana也这么厉害。”

“是的，但她只擅长三张三张猜，她不能猜中更多。他早已 **五** 连中了。”

Cora眨眨眼。“扯淡/Bullshit.”然后她瑟缩了一下，说：“抱歉，妈妈。我——是是。我知道。我 **知道** 。我很抱歉。我失言了。别告诉—— **爸爸** ！好的！好的 。”她苍白了一点点，但然后恢复了脸色。“把牌给我。也许是你的问题。”

“我？我怎么会跟这事有什么关系？”Derek眉头紧皱问道。他看起来被冒犯到了，这非常滑稽。

“你的笨脸可能很容易看懂。”Cora假定说，她洗好他的牌，然后面对着Stiles，他正对他们的互动公开咯咯笑，“好了。你觉得是什么牌？”

“大王。”

“侥幸猜中。”Cora低低地说，眯起眼睛，“再猜。”

“梅花9。”

“什么鬼。”Cora递过牌，“你绝对在出千。”

“早告诉过你！”Derek叫道。

Stiles只是捧腹大笑起来。他好不容易才发出一句，“我没有。我发誓。”

“不。不。我拒绝相信。把所有牌给我。”Cora说，把每一张牌拢过去，“看看你是不是能找到一条方巾。我有个理论。”

Derek站起身去找。

Stiles哼了一声。“我是什么？某种怪人秀？”

“闭嘴。我有个 **理论** 。”Cora坚持说，她洗牌的手法就像拉斯维加斯专业人士（如果不是更好）。

Derek拿着方巾回来，他一点时间也不浪费，把方巾折了几下，然后把它放在Stiles的眼睛前。

Stiles叹了口气，顺从地让Derek系好，将方巾蒙住他眼睛。“这有点过分了。”

“太紧了吗？”Derek问，他把双手放在Stiles肩膀上。

“呃——没有。”Stiles在他的手下蠕动不安起来，“说真的伙计们。”

“闭嘴，猜我手中的这张牌。”

“好吧我怎么可以在闭嘴的 **同时** 又猜呢？这是矛盾的，你们不觉得吗？”

“ **Stiles** 。”

“我不知道。红心5？”

“狗娘/Son of a——你怎么做到的？”Cora问道，声音里满是惊奇与恼火。

“他是个巫师。”Derek低低地说。

Stiles微笑起来，哼了一声。

“我不是巫师。”

“异端。”Derek坚持说。

“很显然我只是超自然地擅长游戏。”Stiles坚持说，他的嘴角弯成一个微笑。 

“我说我们应该把他扔进河里。”Derek继续说，忽视了他，“如果他浮起来——”

“那么我是木头做的。”Stiles打断他，笑起来（非常肯定这句引用会让另一个少年搞不懂头绪。）

“或者也许你跟鸭子一样轻。”Derek若无其事地补充说。

Stiles哑口无言了片刻。然后他说：“你这个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙。你完全在瞒着我！”

“我不知道你在说什么。”Derek用一种无辜的语气否认说，Stiles一秒钟也不买账。

“你看过《巨蟒/Monty Python》！”Stiles指责说，“你知道我们可以拉近多少距离吗？你看过多少——”

“你们俩能都闭嘴一下吗？老天啊。听着。我想看看你是不是能猜对每一张。所以一直猜下去直到我叫你停下来。”Cora指示说，“或者直到你猜错。”

Stiles什么都看不见，但他点点头。他开始列出他能想随机想到的每一张牌。最后等待他的只有沉默，于是他知道已经没有牌剩下了。所以他解开方巾，吓了一跳，看到过挤的厨房里站满了 **Hale** 家的人，看着他仿佛他是基督再临。

“呃。”Stiles试图不感到窘迫 ，“我全猜中了还是——”

“我想你刚创造了一个记录。”Tyson插嘴说，房间里响起一致的赞同声，然后是一些掌声。

Talia只是看起来感到好笑，她站在Nana Hale与她丈夫之间。“好了。够了。魔术正式结束了。我需要每个人都出去好让Rosemary与我可以开始准备晚餐。”她说。

Stiles确保出去的时候抓了两个奥利奥芝士布朗尼蛋糕。他递一个给他弟弟，他正带着难以读懂的表情看着他，直到他走出前门。他在门廊顶端台阶上坐下来，吃起来。

Isaac加入他，说：“我赢了多米诺骨牌。”

Stiles哼了一声，说：“谢天谢地。有一刻我还以为我是家里唯一的赢家。”

Isaac玩笑式的把他们肩膀撞在一起，然后开吃起来。

片刻之后Cora出来，坐在Stiles的另一侧。“所以你想告诉我是怎么回事吗？我有种感觉这与Laura对你做过的那件事有关系。”

Stiles耸耸肩。“我真的不能说。”

“但Laura知道。”Cora猜道。

Stiles点点头。

“那么为什么我不可以？”

“你就是不行。可能最好是你不知道。”

“B.S./扯淡。”Cora站起来，走下楼梯。然后她转过身，面对Stiles。“你不信任我？”

“这与信任无关！”Stiles叫道，疯狂地摇着他的手。

Isaac发出不高兴的声音，挪走躲开以便他不会被打到脸，他把手指上的巧克力舔干。

“那你为什么不能告诉我发生了什么？”Cora说，扔出她自己的手，“你和Laura和Peter和Kate有你们的秘密俱乐部，然后呢？我就不能在内？我不是秘密社团的成员。”

“Cora——”

“不。不去他的。”Cora继续说。

“我不是在把你排除在外。”Stiles说。

“也许，但我只是告诉你从外人的角度来看是什么感受。我又不是什么小孩。我们基本上是同年。”Cora指出来。

“与年龄也没有关系。”

“那是什么？为什么他们可以我不可以？”Cora追问道，“我受够了，Stiles。你不能就只是……把我排除在外。他们不能再是唯一的例外了！你是我最好的朋友！我关心你发生了什么！”

Stiles冻结住。

Cora也是。

Isaac尴尬地咳嗽一声，嘟囔着要再拿一个布朗尼之类的逃走了，留下他们俩。

Stiles盯着Cora。

Cora盯回去。

他们相互盯着彼此。

Cora做了个深呼吸，抱起双臂，看向一旁。“你没有相同的感受之类的没关系。我知道你的朋友多到数不过来，也许我甚至排不到前三——我没——我 **没有** ，好吗？甚至连3个都没有，我是说。因为对我来说很难像其他人一样与人打交道。我有家人，除此之外……差不多就是你了。”

Stiles的大脑现在字面意思上一片空白。

Cora对她的运动鞋皱起眉，踢了踢地面。“这不是爱的表白或者什么。爱甚至不是我的——就只是，这不是我——我不是那样。所以不要——不要以为我——因为我 **不** 。我对你么有那种感情，但我的确……关心你。至少以某种对我来说讲得通的意义上。”

Stiles站起来，走下楼梯。

“不管你以为你在做什么，你最好别。Stiles。我是认真的。你敢抱我试试！我不喜欢拥抱。它们只是藏住你的脸的一种方式。”

“闭嘴，它正在发生。”Stiles咕哝着说，把她拉近，他以为她会反抗但她只是僵硬地站着，仿佛一块木头。

Cora甚至都没蠕动。她试图尽力不要动——她甚至几乎没在呼吸。

Stiles只是把她抱得更紧，手平放在她后背，下巴抵在她右肩。

Cora更加僵住了，慢慢举起她的手臂围住他。然后她低下脸，鼻子蹭着他的耳朵边。“对我来说这不容易。”她安静地说 。“我不擅长—— **感情** 。”

“你是仙人掌。我们已经确定了这一点。”Stiles开玩笑说，当她用牙齿咬了一下他的耳朵，他晃了一下。他拉开身体，举起一只手捂住耳朵。“嘿。 **嘿** 。友好一点。不能这么对你最好的朋友。”

Cora的脸颊变得有点红，这是世界上最惊奇的事。

“你脸红了！” Stiles惊呼道，伸出手指 ，“你会脸红！我让你脸红了！最好的朋友。最好的朋友。 **最好的朋友** 。”

Cora看起来生气而恼火，但这并不意味着什么，因为他越这么说，她脸上的红晕越来越深。

“我的天，我找到了你的氪星石。”Stiles说，目瞪口呆，“最好的——”

Cora捂住他的嘴。“如果你——”她慢慢开口，眼睛闪现出金色 ，“——再说一次那个 **字** 。”她伸出一根指头划过她自己的脖子，“明白？”

Stiles 摇摇头，微笑起来。

Cora叹了口气，但她不脸红了。她从他嘴上伸回手，把他拖到树林深处。“我刚为你让自己丢脸了。你最少可以坦诚对我。”

“好的。”Stiles同意说，因为这是他至少能做的。他不能从他感到多么晕眩的感觉着恢复过来。“我们要去哪里？”

Cora把他拖到尽量远离房子的地方。“我把我们带出了听力范围之外。”一会儿之后她解释说。

他们最终是在如同颠倒的马蹄形一般悬挂在河上的年代古老的橡木桥上。

Cora让他们坐在中间，说：“那么？开始吧。”

Stiles开始解释整个Virtue的事，因为这总是最难解决的事情。然后他谈到镇上发生了什么。他谈到他与Lydia的关系，Lydia是什么。他谈到Kira，谈到人鱼。他谈到凶杀案，谈到可能被用来对付类人生物的病毒。他谈到他那会说话的魔法树。他谈到Benefactor，谈到他不信任Ms. Morrell或是他舅舅Claude（那只猫）还有Argent令人毛骨悚然的养子女。他甚至谈到他对Parrish的拜访，他知道Isaac的真正父母，以及Argent市长仍然在外的其他孩子。他只是全都告诉了她。

“我说的任何事你都不能对任何人讲起，因为我身边大多数人只知道一些零碎。”Stiles恳求道，看着Cora朝底下的河流扔石头，“我对你比对任何人都更诚实。”

Cora停下来，擦了擦她鼻子，藏住一个得意的咧嘴笑容，Stiles **如此** 熟悉这个动作因为Derek有时也这么做。“我什么都不会说的。”她保证说。

“等我爸爸回我也得把这一切告诉他来。”Stiles坦白说，“这是无可避免的。”

Cora朝他同情地点点头，扔了另一颗石头，“你之前提到你很沮丧于大部分事情都得不到解答。我明白为什么。Virtue是件大事。”她说。

“显然如此。”Stiles挖苦地说，叹了口气，“我不知道接下来会发生什么。太多事情了。”

“Deaton呢？”Cora扔了最后一块石头，转身面对他，“你说当你开始看到命运的丝线之类的他提出要帮你弄清楚这一切。你说你一直见到这些线。”

Stiles不好意思地揉了揉他的后颈，低下头 。

Cora 哼了一声，玩笑式的推了一下他。“你真是个小淘气。你不可能永远回避这个问题。”

“呐。”Stiles只是说，“我可以试试。”

Cora翻了个白眼。“是的，让我们看看结果有多好。”

“对此我完全没问题。”Stiles回答。

Cora把他们的手臂圈到一起，开始迈着自信的步子往房子走。“现在晚餐应该好了。反正天也开始黑了。”

Stiles抬起头，看到她说得对。

太阳正从地平线消失。

 

\---

 

晚餐是猪排，沙拉，青豆，糙米与土豆泥。

Stiles发现他不饿。主要因为他很焦虑，而当他焦虑的时候他不怎么有胃口。所以他尽可能礼貌地拒绝加入，拿着手机走到外面。他打给他爸爸，再一次直接转到语音邮箱。他试图不要让它烦扰到他（并且失败了）。

在Stiles意识到之前，他走到了林中空地的小河边。他停下来，坐在河岸上，被黑暗的水面上反射的闪亮的星星迷住了。

“小心。别盯得太用力。我听说Narcissus就是这么死的。”

Stiles转过头看到Kate走近，他试图不去盯着她脖子上的纱布。他吹了吹气。“他死于爱上了他自己的影子，然后无法脱身溺死了。我在盯着星星看。”他澄清道。

“打哈欠。无聊。”Kate说，倒在他怀里。她把手臂环绕在他肩上，扬起头，说：“我想我还没正式谢过你救我了的命。”

Stiles眨眨眼，皱起眉。“你不必谢我。我只是做了每个人该做的。我想这叫做当一个好人。”他挖苦地拖长音调说。

“啊，你真是假正经。”Kate抱怨说，“我在这里，月光下如此性感，表达我的谢意，而你仍然当老好人谦虚之类的。你让我恶心。”

Stiles笑起来。“闭嘴，Kate。”

“你闭嘴。”Kate反击说，让他们前额相触，“不过说真的，童子军。谢谢。我真的——”她突然停住，沉思地弯起嘴，“没什么。这只是——我对这些中枢情感之类的东西过敏。”她站起来，手指理过她短短的金色刘海，“我爸爸是狗娘养的。”

Stiles沉默地表示同意。

“Peter想让我搬进来。搬到这里。跟他一起。跟他的家人一起。”Kate吹了吹气，抱起双臂，摇了摇头。她盯着黑暗的水面，露出深思的表情， “我不打算这么做。我对他有感情。真的。但搬进去一起住？他比我还要自我。这不会有结果的。”

Stiles想这是个有理有据的观点。

“但我不能跟我爸待在一起。在他做什么之后不行。”Kate理论道。

Stiles 感到不得不说：“跟Allison与她妈妈一起住。”

Kate锋利地看着他。“你刚说什么？”

“我说你应该跟你侄女与嫂子一起住。”Stiles说，站起来，“我想——是的。我知道这会是好事。”

“这是你的Virtue能力在说话吗？”Kate暗讽地问。

“也许。”Stiles诚实地回答，“但我更倾向于认为是直觉。”

Kate只是哼了哼声，不置可否地朝他挥了下手。然后她转过身盯着河流。她说：“Isaac告诉我某个灵媒女预测了我的死。你打算告诉我这点吗？”

Stiles惊讶得被他自己的口水呛住。

“想也是。”Kate低低地说，她偏过头看着他，“我不畏惧死亡，你知道的。我真的不在乎。”

“这很反常。”Stiles说，清了清嗓子，“而且自私。”

Kate说：“生命的循环。”

“Kate。”Stiles说，因为他真的需要她听到这些话，“死亡并不只是发生在你身上。它发生在你身边每个人身上——每个站在你葬礼上试图弄明白他们的余生没有你将如何度日的人。没有人应该不反抗就离去。没有人。”

Kate回过身完全面对着他。然后她说：“不要温和地走进那个良夜/Do not go gentle into that goodnight.*”她坏笑起来，说：“人们明白他们认识你有多幸运吗？”

 “哦。呃。”Stiles能感到他的脸在烧。这不是他预期她会说的话。“你可能应该做一些，呃，搬家与收拾的安排。”

Kate哼了一声。“我得教教你如何接受赞美。但好的。我会打给Victoria。看看她对于我住过去一段时间有什么感受。”然后她说，“我还在物色大学。我被哈佛与牛津录取了，但我还没决定要读哪所。Laura和我在考虑毕业后做间隔年。”

“间隔年？什么是间隔年？”Stiles问。

“间隔年，有时候叫做空档年，是一个过渡年，通常是在高中进大学期间，一个学生花一段时间去做些别的事。其他事。”

“嗬。”Stiles从没听说过这些，“酷。”

“当然。”Kate呼出一口气同意说，“但随便了。我来这里找你的真正原因是因为Peter与我说服了Parrish查Ezra的尸检文件。”

“然后？”

“没什么异常，除了她的确鼻子与脚垫角化过度，这是犬热病的一种典型症状。”Kate继续说道，“所以是的。不管她吃的是哪种巧克力，肯定有非常低剂量的单链阴性核糖核酸/RNA。Peter认为它很可能甚至与Kali的小狗被下的毒药是同一种，但这很难说，因为Ezra在病毒能够扩散显示出症状前就立即死了。但Peter还有从Kali的小狗身上提取的一些样片。”

“Kali告诉Peter说她的狗被公园里的某个盲人喂了什么东西。她说可能是巧克力。”Stiles回想道，指出来。

“没错。这正是为什么Peter认为这两件事并非不相干。”Kate说，“他打算再次研究一下那些样片，一旦他消化完他与Parrish情感上便秘般的对话。”

Stiles挑起一根眉毛。“他们——是在和好吗？”

Kate只是露出一个大大的微笑。“差不多。不管怎么说，早应该这样了。这是我知道的全部。”她耸耸肩，然后补充说，“明天Parrish与我会去搜查公园。看看我们是否能找到那个盲人或是至少问一下那里可能见过他或是能帮我们找到他的人。Laura还在尝试让Ezra的家人透露任何会帮助我们搞清楚这个针对类人生物的政治阴谋的有用信息。”

“军方呢？”Stiles说，“国防部不仅用新式武器来武装各州，还把它们给了地方和州警，以及国民警卫队。过去两年里，美国的军事已经呈指数级增长，几乎像是他们在期待某种内战爆发。”

“这很可疑。”Kate承认说，“而如果有人知道什么，那会是我爸爸。但我死都不想跟他说话。即使我这样做，他也不会告诉我什么。”她若有所思地用食指轻敲着她的下巴，“我去弄清楚一些事情。等我回复你。”

Stiles把双手插进他牛仔裤裤兜里。

“那么，”Kate说，突然转换了话题，“Laura的生日是下周末。周六。就在毕业舞会两天后，毕业舞会是在周四晚上，毕业典礼是周五中午。那天只上半天课。觉得你应该知道。”

“哦。”Stiles没事的时候一直在想这件事。他想他应该要给她一个礼物。“谢谢。”

“不客气，金凤花。”Kate转身往Hale家房子走，“哦。还有。你救我的命并没有免除你仍然欠我的那个人情。”

Stiles哼了一声。“我没这么想。”

Kate挤挤眼，消失在树林里。

Stiles的手机震动起来，他以为会看到手机屏幕闪现出他爸爸的名字，但却是Kira的。他犹豫了一下，然后接通，轻轻说：“哈喽？”

“哈喽。Stiles。我是Kira的爸爸。”

“哦。嗨，Mr. Yukimura。我能为你做些什么？”Stiles问，困惑地揉了揉他的后颈。

“我知道这么晚打过来似乎很奇怪。我希望我没有打扰到你。我在想你想不想来我们家吃晚饭？”

“呃。”Stiles不知道该说什么，“我以为Kira不想——”

“你似乎不在家。我可以过来接你。这一点都不麻烦。我不想这些自制寿司被浪费。你怎么说？你吃过了吗？”

“嗯没有但是——”

“很好。命运似乎站在我这边。我要去哪里接你？”

“我去你家。”Stiles连忙说，“我需要15分钟左右。”

“当然。我们全都期待见到你。”

Stiles听到线路断掉的声音，他叹了口气，从耳旁放下手机，塞进他借来的牛仔裤里。他开始往Hale家房子走，想找Talia。他在门廊处找到她，她坐在摇椅上，戴着眼镜在看书。

“我还在想你什么时候会回来。”Talia说，把书页折了一角，取下眼镜，“你拒绝吃晚餐让我有些担心。”

“看来是有原因的。我被我的邻居邀请去吃晚饭。”Stiles坦白道，“我在想我能麻烦你载我过去吗？如果不我可以理解——”

“废话，Stiles。”Talia轻轻打断他，站起来，走下台阶，将手放在他后颈处，“你现在几乎就像是家人了。我会很烦扰的，如果你表现得好像你是负担一样。”她亲了亲他的太阳穴，去找她的车钥匙。

Stiles摸着她亲过的地方，对那展示的轻微爱意感到有些不知所措。他无法忽略他心底聚集起来的暖意，在能把他淹没之前摆脱掉它。他跳上台阶，进入房子，朝厨房走去，Cora与Isaac在大快朵颐最后的芝士布朗尼。

一秒钟不到Talia拿着钥匙重新出现。“好了，我们走吧。”她说。

Cora皱起眉。“你们俩要去哪里？”她问。

Isaac看起来也想知道。

“我被Kira的爸爸邀请去吃晚饭。”Stiles解释说。

Isaac的表情马上从感兴趣变成不在乎。他对吃他手上的布朗尼表现出更多兴趣。

然而Cora却摆出一副酸溜溜的表情。“他们邀你吃晚饭是干嘛？我以为——”

“Cora。住口。”Talia给了她一个意味深长的表情，Cora的嘴立即合起来，但她没有忍住沉起的脸色。“走吧，Stiles。让他们等很不礼貌。”

Stiles跟着她，但他朝Cora无助而道歉式的耸耸肩。

Cora只是忿恨地瞪着他。

Stiles并不意外在去往Yukimura家的一路上他的手机在疯狂地震动。但每次他掏出手机去看Cora强人所难的短信，Talia只是摇摇头，告诉他别回她。

“让她生气好了。”Talia说，“她需要学会别有那么强的占有欲。我很苦恼当她继承Alpha能力的那一天。”

Stiles哼了一声，试图不去想象这幅画面。

“她不像我希望的那么和善或是有外交策略。我想她这么喜欢你也许是件好事。也许你会帮助她把性情变温和一点。这是我唯一的希望。”Talia长叹了口气。这之后她没再说什么，他们在Yukimura家房子前停下车。她若有所思地越过车窗看着房子。然后她说：“你准备好回去的时候可以打给我。如果我自己不能来，我会让其他人来接你。”

“好的。”Stiles说，解开安全带，“我不觉得我有你的手机号。”

Talia伸出手，Stiles递出他的手机，好让她可以把号码存进去后还给他。然后她微笑起来，揉了揉他的头发。“去吧。”

Stiles脸色有点红，他磕磕碰碰下了车，差点摔了个狗啃泥。他迅速走向人行道，穿过台阶，来到门口，按响门铃。

Mr. Yukimura露出高兴的微笑开了门，他越过他的肩膀看向Talia，挥了挥手，“哦，那是你妈妈吗？”

“呃，不。朋友的家人。”Stiles说，也转过身朝她挥手。

Talia朝他们俩都挥了挥手，然后把车开走了。

“进来，进来。哦，请脱鞋子。我妻子坚持这一点。”Mr. Yukimura说，偏开道让Stiles进门，“不幸的是，她今晚不在。她因为工作上的急事刚被叫走了。”

Stiles弯下腰，解开鞋带，注意到白色地毯与美丽的东方式的家具。他把鞋子留在门口处，跟着Mr. Yukimura走进客厅，尽力摆脱掉他的紧张感。他既期待又焦急想见到Kira。这是一种烦人的混合感受。

“请坐。”Mr. Yukimura说，指着摆了闪亮瓷碟的矮桌子。

Stiles在其中一个地板坐垫上坐下来。

一会儿后，Kira从楼梯上下来，从耳朵里取下白色耳麦，说：“爸爸，晚饭好了吗？我快饿死了。”当她看到Stiles，她睁大眼睛，冻结住。

Stiles有种感觉她并不知道他会在这里。

Kira瞠目结舌，脸色变红了，看向她爸爸。她开始用日语朝他爸爸抱怨，疯狂地做手势，指着Stiles，她乱蓬蓬的头发，还有她的衣服（恰好是一件全是猴子图案的香蕉色睡衣）。然后她跑上楼梯她房里，关上了门。

Mr. Yukimura只是转过身，尴尬地朝Stiles露出微笑。“我也许忘记跟她提起你会过来了。”

“是的，我差不多注意到了这点。”Stiles承认说，把玩着他的盘子。

Mr. Yukimura把双手拢到一起，然后说：“我应该去看下厨房。你想喝茶吗？我去泡茶。”

“我并不很想喝茶—— **然后** 他走了。”Stiles叹了口气，看着Mr. Yukimura消失在拐角处。

Kira穿着鲑鱼色的背带裤与白色高领衬衣重新出现，头发梳成两根辫子。她在Stiles对面坐下，避开他的视线。

这很尴尬。

Stiles把玩着他盘子边上的红色筷子，试图想一个不是以“我很抱歉瞒着你很多事”或是“那么身为一只狐狸的生活是什么样？”开头的话题。

没错，他一个也没想到。

Mr. Yukimura端着一个摆了茶壶与茶杯的盘子回来。他给他们都倒上茶，面带友好微笑坐下来，打破了紧张的气氛。

Kira忙于在她的茶里倒奶油与糖。

Stiles只是盯着他茶杯里升起的雾气，想着他要怎么礼貌地拒绝喝他的茶。 

Mr. Yukimura抿了一口，说：“那么。Stiles。Kira告诉我你在长曲棍球队。我知道你很不错。或者说，Kira是这么想的。尽管她还没看过你一场比赛。她似乎深信你技术很好。事实上，我想她花了一整个下午搜索这项运动——”

“ **爸爸** 。”Kira嘶声说，给了他一个窘迫表情。

“什么？”Mr. Yukimura露出无辜的表情说，“我在努力找话题寒暄。你宁愿我直接进入避而不谈的正题？好。Stiles，Kira很生气你一直在瞒着她。Kira，Stiles感到把你排除在外很难受。好了。我想我要去端主菜了。”他站起来，离开了。

Stiles与Kira相互看着彼此，沉默地想着要说什么。

“Kira——”

“Stiles——”

“你先。”Kira说。

Stiles说：“我真的——我的意思是，我 **很** 抱歉这一切。我感到我对Reyes家的所做的事负有完全的责任，我想解释为什么我瞒着你。”

“没事。”Kira说，“我的意思是不是没关系，但现在没事了。我做了很多研究。Hale一家是狼人，你弟弟是猫人，更不用说那些凶案或是在我们搬进来之前住在这里的那两个哥布林/Goblins*（这里似乎作者笔误，应该是食尸鬼）。”她突然停下来，摇了摇头，仿佛是在像可擦画板一般清除她的思绪，“我想我生气的主要是我被排除在外。这很难堪，当你是最后一个搞清楚的人。”

“抱歉。如果早点告诉你这些可以避免任何麻烦，我会……我不知道，”Stiles承认说，“我会提出解释，但似乎你早已弄清楚了大部分。”

“大部分。我知道比肯山就像是超自然事件的热点地区。”Kira羞涩地耸耸肩确认说，她低下视线，“我妈妈很大部分上解释了这些事以及历史之类的。”她睁大眼睛抬起头，“你知道她也是狐狸吗？很显然我来自一个世家。”

Stiles甚至不知道要说什么。

“所以平心而论，比起你来我更生她的气，因为说真的她本应该是揭示这一事情的人。”Kira假定说，从嘴里吹出一口气，“顺便说，她150岁了。”

“你妈妈？”当Kira点点头，Stiles目瞪口呆，“但她看起来40岁都不到。”

“我知道！我也是这么说的！”Kira叫道，双手乱晃，“疯狂。”

“你爸爸呢？”

“哦我45岁。”Mr. Yukimura回答，他端着整齐地摆成一排排的寿司的长长的矩形盘子回来，“但我听说我看起来30岁都不到。”

Kira翻了个白眼。

Stiles好笑地咧开嘴。

Mr. Yukimura放好盘子，说：“哇啦。美味寿司。我希望你饿了，Stiles。我做了最好吃的。你对鱼不过敏吧？”

“不。只有椰子。”Stiles说。

“哦。”Mr. Yukimura盯着盘子，然后端起来，“我点披萨好了。我想，我总是可以把这个留作午餐。”他端着盘子离开，看上去很沮丧。

Kira偷笑起来，解释说：“爸爸做的所有寿司都会加一点点椰子油。他把它叫做他的秘密武器。”

“现在我感到抱歉了。”Stiles承认说。

“别。反正他的寿司很难吃。”Kira窃窃私语道。

“ **我听到了！** ”

Kira僵住身体，然后睁大眼睛看向Stiles，然后他们爆发出大笑。她从左眼擦去隐形的泪水，问道：“那么Virtue是什么？我试图问我妈妈，但她表情痛苦，用日语朝我大喊。”

Stiles盯着她很久，然后说：“你怎么——为什么——”

“这个嘛，我记得我被绑架的那个晚上的一些零碎，我记得Reyes双胞胎中的一位一直用拉丁语喊你这个名字，我去查翻译，说是Virtue。然后我试图去查它，什么发现也没有。然后我问我妈妈，但就像我说的那是个死胡同，所以我希望你可以解释。”Kira微笑着说。

“嗯，”Stiles开口说，“跟我来。”他牵起她的手，带她出了前门，走下门廊台阶，穿过草坪，走向他家后院。

Kira眨眨眼警觉地看着他的树。

“Nana，”他们站在树前，Stiles喊道，“Nana。”

Nana的脸浮现在三叶结上。“哈喽，亲爱的。"

“嗨。我，呃——”Stiles决定他最好是礼貌一点。“嗯，你怎么样？”

Nana看上去有些被逗乐了。“我想我精神不错。你呢，小家伙？你怎么样？”

Stiles只是不确定地耸了耸肩。

Nana对他的回答发出若有所思的哼哼声，然后继续说：“我看到你带了一位朋友过来。她需要你的同意来能看到我，你知道的。除非你同意，不然谁都看不到我。”

“哦，真的吗？”Stiles说，他看向Kira，她正疑惑地盯着他。“你看到了什么？”他问她。

“你和一棵树讲话。”Kira诚实地回答，“为什么？这不只是一棵有着很酷的叶子的树还有——这是桃子与 **苹果** ？这从生物学来说可能吗？我不认为这是可能的。这棵树一直都在这里吗？”

“这是一颗魔法树。”Stiles解释说，“我允许你看见。”

“哈喽，小家伙。”Nana说。

Kira尖叫起来，像一只受惊的猫一样往后跳，“什——什么——怎么——”

“哎呀呀。瞠目结舌了，不是吗？ ”Nana温暖地轻笑着，然后她眯起眼，说：“还是一只雷狐！哦，亲爱的，你真不缺少有趣朋友。你多大了？”

“14岁？”Kira说，仍然处于震惊之中。

“多可爱！她还是个宝宝。”Nana说。

Kira脸红了。

“给我们作介绍，粗鲁的小子。”Nana责备说。

“是的。抱歉。Kira，这是我会讲话的魔法树。她叫做Nana。Nana，这是Kira。”Stiles介绍说，“你怎么知道她是狐狸？”

“怎么不知道？”Nana聪明地反击说，“你看不到她的光环吗？就像是盔甲。哦你有这么多要学，亲爱的。啧啧啧。”

Stiles不会反驳这一点。“她需要帮助来理解Virtue是什么。说实话，我也是。”

“嗯那你们找我找对了。坐吧。”Nana建议说。

Stiles看向Kira，她看向他。他耸耸肩，坐下来。

Kira也坐好。

不久之后一群萤火虫开始在他们身旁飞舞。

Kira看向Stiles仿佛这是他的错。

“我也不知道！”Stiles摊开双手，“它们就冒了出来。”

“萤火虫受小仙子一族与森林魔法的吸引。”Nana解释说，“Virtues非常类似小仙子一族。只是没有翅膀，和可爱的小精灵式的尖耳朵。"

Stiles哼了一声，当Kira伸出手触摸他圆圆的左耳耳廓，仿佛想亲自确认。

Nana补充道：“Virtues是能量。纯净的能量。他们身边的一切都流向吸引他们的气流。”

“就像磁铁？”Kira问道，她收回手，放在膝盖上。

“简单来说，是的。”Nana继续说，“他们是维持饥荒与盛宴之间平衡的守护者。”

Stiles涌起一种强烈的似曾相识感，他不知道为什么。“我以前听说过。”他恍惚地说。

“在你的梦境里，肯定是。”Nana理论道，“你去过仙境。许多人去过，但醒来后几乎什么都不记得。这很常见。仙境非常像梦境，只要你去过并回来，你很难用其他方式把握这个概念。你很可能与花园仙女共舞过了。”

“她是谁？”Kira问。

“她是仙境的女王。”Nana愉快地宣告说，“她照看所有灵魂。把它们分门别类。"她向往地叹了口气，补充说，”她是站在所有超自然生物的炼狱与天堂的之间的那个。”

“哇哦。”Kira说，“就像过滤器！或是屏障。"

“某种程度上是。”Nana假定说。

“哇哦。”Kira再次感叹道，但这一次更敬畏，“你肯定知道很多。”

“为什么不呢，小家伙。我是木精灵。我们通常知道很多。”Nana和蔼地自豪地说，“你们现在明白了？”

“我想是。”Kira说，“Stiles是 **自然秩序** 的化身，它随运动规律而运动。”

“的确。说的很对！”Nana称赞说。

Kira脸红了一点点，但她微笑起来。

Stiles震惊了。“你比我要聪明。我永远也想不明白的。”

“我当然聪明！我是一个女孩。”Kira挤挤眼揶揄说，“但说真的。Stiles，你知道这有多棒吗？我感觉我见到的是一个天使或之类的。”

Stiles红了脸，用双手捂住脸。“ **Kira** ……”

“真的！我是认真的！你基本上就像是宇宙的摇滚明星之类的。你肯定有惊人的能力。哦我的天，你能做什么？”Kira问，声音里充满了惊奇。

“还不能做什么。”Nana代替他回答，“目前他做过的最好的事是让我出现。还有很多要学的。他需要一个导师。我只能提供他这么多。那个帅气的家伙怎么样？他的名字是什么？那个德鲁伊。”

“Deaton？”Stiles说，放下双手，皱起眉，“他提议过但——”

“你在钻牛角尖。”Nana会意地插话进来，“我应该在背后鞭策你。你生来是要做大事的。你不能无视这一点。”

“我可以尝试这么做。”Stiles低低地说，当一些桃子朝他扔过来，他跳开，“Nana！”

“你要停止这么说，年轻人！”Nana严肃地说，“你不能放弃做Virtue，就像我不能放弃做一棵树。唯恐有人把我烧掉，或是把你累死，躲不掉的。”

Kira感兴趣地沉默地看着他们俩。

“你不是独自一人。”Nana继续说，意味深长地看了一眼Kira，“你有我，还有这么多其他人。你深受喜欢与爱戴。我不想再听到这些自贬的废话了。明白吗？”

Stiles坐立不安起来，说：“是的。明白了。真的。”

“好的。”Nana叹了口气，“没人期待你一夜之间成为天才。这些事要慢慢来。从你诞生的那一刻起，你的时间选择就是完美的。你的时间选择永远都会是完美的，恰当的，亲爱的。记住这点。”

Stiles点点头记住它。

Kira站起来，说：“披萨到了。我爸爸在付钱给快递员。我们应该走了。”

Stiles点点头，看向Nana，说：“谢谢。”

“这就是我所在的意义，亲爱的。这就是为什么你选择了我。”Nana会意地说，“去吃吧。我们会再次见面的。见到你真好，Kira。我知道你就住隔壁。我想我会更经常见到你。”

“肯定的。”Kira同意说。

Nana微笑起来，然后看向Stiles。“你把那个德鲁伊带到这里，好让我见见他。这是传统。在他教你任何东西之前，我得认可他。我想现在是时候开始你的学习了。”

Stiles与Kira看着Nana的脸消失，大三叶结取代了她的位置。

“酷。”Kira说，“她是 **最酷** 的。”

Stiles哼了一声，让Kira拖着他回到她家，她爸爸守着两个大芝士披萨正等着他们。

 

\---

 

肚子里填饱披萨后，Stiles与Kira退回到她的房间，Kira带他参观她的蠕虫农场与她叫做Levi的宠物貂。

“当然，名字取自《进击的巨人》。”当Stiles问起，Kira解释说。他在她的水床上坐下来（她整个房间都是水族馆主题，这很酷），她把Levi放在他怀里。“他很乖的。不会咬你。我的意思是，他会咬人，肯定的。但是，也许他 **不会** 咬你。”

Stiles露出惊恐的神色抬头盯着她，试图不退缩，当Levi嗅了嗅他的手，然后爬上他的左臂，像围巾一样围住他的后颈。他就这么趴在那里。

“看！告诉过你的！”Kira咧嘴笑道。

Stiles决定让他的注意力远离他内心的惊慌，于是问道：“那么你有多少条蠕虫？”

“100条。我给每一个都取了名。”Kira说，走向玻璃容器。它看起来像是一个鱼缸，但里面有泥土与虫子。她指着说：“这是Andromeda。右边那只小的是Athena。这是Hercules与Zeus。底下那只是Pegasus，角落里那只是Hermes。”

“没可能你可以把它们区分开来。”Stiles说，松了一口气，当Levi从他身上跳下来，跑去追逐窗沿上的月光，“它们看起来一个样。”

“你来到我的房间，不尊重我与我的虫子？”Kira 摇摇头，伸手指着她的胸口，“我不得不划清界限。就是这样了。我们的友谊破裂了。”

Stiles翻了个白眼，但他微笑起来。

Kira也笑起来，转身看着她的蠕虫农场。“你闻起来像他们，你知道的。Hale一家。”她双手叉腰 ，“仿佛你属于他们一家。”

Stiles挑起双眉。“我不知道要说什么。”

Kira把手插进她背带裤的后兜里，耸了耸肩。“你知道的，鉴于我们彼此诚实以待。我能做一件很傻的事，表白说我暗恋你吗？”她问道，脸颊红彤彤的，“我希望你是同样的感觉，我这么想是不是疯了？”

Stiles张开嘴，什么都说不出来，他的大脑短路了。然后他脱口而出：“你比我要勇敢得多。”

Kira看着他。“嗯，这并不是我期待的回答。”

“我知道，我很抱歉。”Stiles说，脸微微皱起来，“这不是我想说的。"

Kira摇了摇鞋底，说："好吧……"

Stiles坐立不安起来，很懊恼他没有正确沟通。“我想说的是——”他尝试道，“——你很棒。我觉得你非常棒，我喜欢你。”他尽可能小心地说出下面的话，“但只是——不是那种……不是那种喜欢。”

“哦。”Kira眨眨眼，看起来仿佛她在试图重组。

Stiles感到很糟糕。也许他本可以做的更好一点。

"你知道的，我开始觉得不知道比知道要好。”Kira喃喃地说，她低下头，咬着她的下嘴唇，“但是，你知道的，谢谢你的诚实。”

Stiles不知道要说什么，所以他什么都没说。

Kira做了个深呼吸，做出勇敢的样子。“很晚了，我也累了。我想你也累了，而且我得收拾东西。我得——有这么多行李，我还什么都没做过所以……”

Stiles站起来。“是的，我该走了。”他暂时不知接下来该做什么，拼命想要弥补他所破坏的。

Kira想必注意到了，因为她说：“别这么做。"

Stiles感到坐立不安。“什么？我没——”

“Stiles，我可以闻到你的情绪。”Kira尽可能小心地说，“我不想与你断交。她皱起眉揉了揉她的右眉，“我只是觉得这对我会很难。至少短期内是这样。对我——让 **这个** ，变得，你知道的……正常。”然后他说，“不管怎么说，我们周日晚上要去日本了。所以我想，你知道的，也许隔远一点可能会对我——对 **我们** 有好处。”她补充说，“我会发邮件给你的。或是短信。”她把手插进兜里，“保证。”

Stiles点点头，甚至没有思考，把她拉进一个拥抱。

Kira僵硬了片刻，然后她顺从了，将她的脸埋进他的脖颈。她颤抖地呼着气回抱了他一下，然后带着泪眼拉开身体，“暑假过得开心。”

“你也是。”Stiles无法忽视渗入他心里的悲戚之感，他强迫自己走到门口，走出她的房间，走下楼梯。他朝Mr. Yukimura挥了挥手，默默穿好鞋，离开了房子。

温暖的夜晚的空气将他包围，以一种几乎让人宽慰的方式填满他的肺。

Stiles打给Talia，让她知道他准备回去了。等着她过来接他是一个小小的折磨，因为他无法不一遍遍回想Kira低落的表情。

尽管他知道他诚实回答是对的，但这并不让他感到好一些。

他希望他没有就此失去一位朋友。

 

\---

 

等他与Talia回到Hale家，Stiles的心情并没有好起来。不管Talia想必感受到了什么，她礼貌地没有问。但在开车回去的路上，她把温暖的手放在他的后颈，沉默地表示支持。

Stiles对此不胜感激。在他们到达前他只是尽可能吸收这种支持。他改变了跟着她进屋的念头，跑去后院找秋千架。幸运的是那里没人，因为他现在不想有人陪。

当他懒洋洋地荡着秋千，Stiles尽量不去想他本可以不同地处理Kira这件事，他抬头看着晴朗的夜空。

“你看起来闷闷不乐的样子。”

Stiles被这声音吓了一跳，差点从秋千架上掉下来，但他在灾难发生前稳住了他自己。他转过身看到Derek双手插在他紫色的帽衫兜里站在那里。“我没有闷闷不乐。”他纠正说，“我在思考。思考并不犯罪，你知道的。”

“嗯，是的。”Derek同意说，“但你闻起来并不高兴。”他指出来。

Stiles张开嘴，一个不必要的谎言等在舌尖，但他转念想了想，合上下巴，只是生着闷气。他没必要为他的情绪做任何辩解。 

Derek并没有要他做什么。他说：“几天前他们把Paige转移去了亚利桑那。”

Stiles皱起眉，抓紧这个分散他注意力的话题。“亚利桑那有什么？”

“很显然金钱能买到的最好的康复机构。”Derek只是说，但这足够了。他不必多说什么。 

Stiles并不无知。他知道康复机构是什么，知道它们的目的是什么。他看过八卦杂志。他听说过 Amy Winehouse的故事。他抓紧秋千架的链条，研究着Derek，但他的绿色眼睛没有泪水，他看起来并不像在哭。他实际上看起来还不错，但除了月光什么都没有，也很难判断。所以他问：“你感觉怎么样？”因为他是个好朋友。

“我不知道。”Derek只是说，“自私地说有点不高兴，我猜。我想我的某部分——仍然还有一点点爱她的那部分——相信我可以修复她的问题。我不至于那么蠢。在经历过那种事情后，她需要帮助，我想如果去康复机构是最好的办法，那么我不能抱怨什么。她父母说我想可以写信给她。”

“你会吗？”Stiles问，因为他很好奇，想知道，“我的意思是，我想如果她知道有人支持她会有帮助。但这完全是你的决定，我不想在动摇你的想法。”

Derek的嘴唇若有所思地撅起来，他用一种难以读懂的表情盯着Stiles。“那么是什么让你心情不好？”他问。

Stiles被这个转移话题弄得有些措手不及。这可能很明显，因为他自卫地说：“用问题回答问题很无礼。”

“我回答你的问题但你不回答我的问题这不公平。”Derek聪明地反击说，挑起双眉。

Stiles吹了吹气，因为Derek正中红心。他叹了口气耸耸肩说：“我不得不温柔地拒绝Kira——这种感觉不怎么好受。我感觉我可能葬送了我们的友情。就像《灵犬莱西/Lassie》还是什么。还是说是《老黄狗/Old Yeller》？我不记得是哪只狗必须被杀死。不管怎么说，很像那种感觉。”

Derek扬起头。“是老黄狗。”

“哦没错。老天，那部电影把我看哭了。《小鹿斑比/Bambi》也是。”

“我从没看过《小鹿斑比》，不过没错，《老黄狗》也让我哭了。”

Stiles叹了口气，说：“是的，嗯，很像那种感觉。”

Derek看了他片刻。然后他突然说：“来吧。”

Stiles眨了眨眼。“什么？”

“来吧。我想带你去个地方。”Derek说，伸出他的手。

“为什么我得牵你的手？”

“你怕我传染细菌给你？”Derek嘲讽地说，“外面很黑，我看的比你清楚。如果你牵我的手会方便很多。你动作并不优雅。在黑暗中磕磕绊绊就是在找脚踝扭伤的罪受。”

“哦，哈，哈。你对每个人都用这个搭讪词？”Stiles紧张地开玩笑说，心里扑腾扑腾的，“真有魅力。”

Derek吹了吹气，但咧嘴笑了笑。

Stiles讨厌这让他感到内心颤动。“这些说我笨拙的流言让我很困惑，因为我不笨拙。我会让你知道我可以蒙着眼睛找到去阿拉斯加的路。”

Derek只是挑起一根眉毛。“我以为我们都同意我才是风趣的那个。”

“哦我的天，闭嘴。”Stiles笑着说，“你是最差劲的。我这么说不是为了风趣。我们同意的是你 **一点都不** 风趣。而且，你不知道何时停止一个烂笑话。”

“如果每次我提起你都觉得好笑就不是烂笑话。”Derek反驳说，晃了晃他的手，“来吧。你也许整晚都有空，但我可不。”

Stiles犹豫了一下，然后站起来，抓起Derek的手。“我希望你不是带我去某个没人会听到我尖叫好让你可以打死我的地方。”他低低地说，以便弥补他在脸红的事实，因为Derek的手又大又暖，比他想象中的要柔软。

Derek哼了一声，牵着他前行。“别这么消极。”他领着他进入树林。

尽管在黑暗的掩盖下夜晚的天空如同一块幕布，树林看起来仍生机勃勃。

Stiles抬起头，看到星星，数不清的星星，透过树林闪着光，树叶在风中抖动着。

他们脚下的土地感到柔软而湿润。他们踩上去的每根小枝丫与断裂的树枝听起来比正常情况下更响亮。

Stiles瞥了一眼Derek，但他不能看清他的脸，只有他的后脑勺，他让自己被拖着前往未知的目的地。他唯一能感受到的是Derek握在他自己手上的左手有多温暖，他的力道有多小心。远处模糊的沙沙声让他心跳加速了一点点。

Derek哼了一声，回头会意地看了他一眼。“是兔子。放松。”

Stiles尴尬地红了脸，他嘟囔着说：“你说起来容易。你什么都听得见，知道是什么。我听到什么东西，心就要从胸口跳出来。”

“幸运的是，你有一只同样吓人的Beta狼来保护你。”Derek逗弄说，他拖着Stiles往前，将手臂围住他肩膀，眼睛短暂地闪出金色（炫耀着）。“我很擅长肉搏战。或是爪搏战如果有必要。”

“忍者狼。”Stiles推论说。

Derek好笑地吹了吹气。“我们就要到了。”

从树丛中出来，他们来到了比肯山的最高点，俯视整个比肯山小镇的一座山（一个观光点）。这就好像看着一个亮着的主板或是一片灯光之海。

“哦老天。”Stiles轻轻说，完全充满了敬畏，缺乏语言来说或是表达这有多惊奇。

“不可思议对吧？”Derek微笑着说，他放下手臂，双手插进他牛仔裤的前兜里。

Stiles看着他，但Derek正凝视着远方，灯光让他自豪的脸发出光。他突然意识到Derek有着长得讨厌的睫毛与粉红的嘴唇，这让他看起来非常像他妈妈这简直不真实。他咳嗽一声，转开视线，因为他不喜欢只是看着Derek看着其他东西就让他内心晕眩。

“你还什么都没见过。”Derek突然宣布说，抓起Stiles的手拖着他一直走向高高的白色水塔，塔身涂着黑字的‘ **比肯山** ’。“这里。爬上去。我会在你后面以防你掉下来或失脚踩空。”

“你对我的信心真是让人无所适从。”Stiles讽刺地拖长音调说，但他走到金属梯子那里，开始攀爬。“你很幸运我不恐高。”

“少说话。多攀爬。”Derek从下面说。

Stiles嘀咕一声，但按他说的做，直到他们爬上顶端通往眺台的方形开口。他绕着走动了一圈，直到他站在塔身处，抓住金属栏杆，暖风将他包围。

这里的景色比下面更好。

Derek站在他左边，让他们的肩膀相触。“看到了？我是对的呢还是对的呢？”

“你是对的。”Stiles屏气说，凝视着灯光里的小镇。"你 **非常** 对。"

“Cora与我小的时候经常来这里。”Derek坦白说，“我们把水塔当做是俱乐部或是宇宙飞船。我们带零食过来，或者是我八岁她七岁那年圣诞的望远镜。我们现在不了，但有时当我感到不开心或是想心里静一静我还是会来这里。”

“为什么你带我来这里？”Stiles问，因为他想知道。如果这个地方这么神圣，他不明白为什么Derek偏偏把他带来这里。 

Derek耸耸肩，眺望着远方。“也许因为你是比我认识的所有人都要好的朋友。而我想要表示我很感激，我猜。”他看向Stiles，“也许因为我更喜欢你开心而不是不开心时闻起来的味道。”

Stiles轻轻吸了口气。“哦。好的。”

Derek哼了一声。然后他说：“我不只喜欢篮球的。我实际上也有深度，你知道的。”

Stiles皱了皱鼻子，转开视线。“是的，我——抱歉。我意识到我一直用老眼光看你。完全不酷。”

“没事。我们只是需要更了解彼此。”Derek假定说，他的目光平稳，要在Stiles的侧脸烧出洞来，“所以告诉我一些事。任何事。”

“用来交换你的同等信息？”Stiles还击说，他握住栏杆的手关节发白，也许是因为他们离地面如此之远，也许是因为Derek看着他仿佛他是他见过的最令人着迷的东西，而且他想要了解Stiles，这让他晕眩而困惑，因为他对人没有这种 **感觉** 。“如果我很无趣呢？”他弱弱地问。

“我认识你够久了知道你一点都不无趣。”Derek会意地回答，他不该听起来这么肯定，“而且，任何傻子都看得出来。”

红晕伴随着愉悦感在Stiles脸上绽放，他突然感到身体变轻了。“我不——我是说我——我也许——”他结结巴巴地说。然后因为他的语无伦次他更加红了脸，局促不安起来。“你先。我突然丧失了交流的能力。”

Derek窃笑起来，顺着眺台弯下身体，好让他可以坐下来，让腿悬荡着。“我收到了比肯山大学的录用通知，因为他们想要我教一门数学课程。这会是我第一份暑期工。”

Stiles在他身边坐下来。“伙计，这太棒了！你还只有15岁，但显然可以教大学水平的数学了。”

“我爸妈认为这会让我的简历好看。”Derek解释说，“但我想做只是因为我会做我爱做的事而拿到报酬。”

“完全的加分点。”Stiles同意说，“认真的。这棒极了。”

Derek谦虚地耸耸肩，然后咧嘴笑起来。“现在轮到你了。”

“我不知道要怎么比过你。”Stiles开玩笑说，当Derek撞了撞他的肩膀，他轻笑起来，“呃，嗯。这个暑假我会考驾照。所以我很期待这个。还有，呃，你知道的，其他事。”

“其他事？什么其他事？”Derek说，疑惑地皱起眉，这不该这么吸引人。

“我不觉得我有义务告诉你。嗯。我不觉得我 **应该** 告诉你，但是，嗯。”Stiles让这句话断掉，他试图迅速权衡诚实告诉他他是什么的得失。“Laura知道。你妈妈知道。我想Peter也许知道。Kate知道。Cora知道。 Kira知道。我猜多一个人也没什么损失。”

Derek只是撇起嘴角，期待地挑起眉毛。然后他说：“是关于你是Virtue的事吗？因为我早已知道。”

“哦我的天 **，怎么知道的** ？”Stiles叫道。

Derek耸耸肩，仿佛他不懂这有什么大不了的，他搔了搔他的嘴角，“这个嘛，超级听觉。我在不同场合听到你谈起过。我也许问过Laura与Peter，不过我从未直接用你的名字。”然后他补充说，“你的秘密在我这里是安全的，如果这是你所担心的。”

“伙计，我甚至不知道我的秘密是否在 **我** 这里安全！”Stiles呻吟道，用双手捂住脸，“照这样下去整个镇上都要知道了。”

Derek哼了一声，让他们肩膀相撞，Stiles想这应该是一种安慰。“如果你担心说漏嘴，那么用暗语。比如培根。”

Stiles笑出声。“当然。每次我对某人或某事有种不好的预感，我就说：‘嘿！我的培根感觉在鸣响！’说真的？”

Derek偷笑起来。“对我来说有意义。”他说，然后轻笑起来。 

Stiles翻了个白眼，放下双手。“不，谢了。”他叹了口气，挺直身体，“我会更小心，就这样。我会十倍小心。从此刻起，只有少数人知道我的——”

“培根。”Derek插嘴说，然后笑起来，仿佛他如此聪明。

Stiles平平看了他一眼。“我会把自己从这座塔上扔出去，如果你再指代我或是我能做什么为培根。”他无力地威胁说。

Derek只是靠着他的手肘，露出懒洋洋的坏笑，挑起眉头仿佛他完全知道Stiles在虚张声势。“那么谁会帮你完善你的培根能力？”

Stiles吐出深深的长期受苦的一口气，他发誓这直接来自他心里。然后他站起来，抓住栏杆。“好了。我走了。翻过栏杆。过了如此短暂的一生。走得太早了。除了我的漫画书什么都没留下。”他花了片刻瞪着Derek，“你被禁止出席我的葬礼。”

“这有点极端。”

“如果你问我，这还不够极端。我有点想要你买只让你待在视野受限的陡峭的阳台上的转让票。”

“为什么你会出售你葬礼的票？”

“我没有。你只是个例外。”

“转让票并不总是合法的。”

“哦我知道。当你的票扫描显示为‘已使用’，你就会困在外面。”Stiles转过身，假装为他要跳下去而伸腿，“总之，就像我说的，我就这样走了。明天问起我，你会发现我已经是坟墓里的人了。就像是一场祸害在你的——不在你家因为我喜欢住在那里的人尽管你也是——但也许是，嗯，你的篮球比赛里。是的。你所有篮球比赛的祸害。”

在Stiles能眨眼之前，Derek站起来，张开他的大手按住Stiles的小腹，左手握住Stiles的左手腕，俯下身靠近他，直到他与Stiles的背平齐。“别这么夸张。我只是在打趣而已。”他轻轻说，他的话，他温暖的呼吸，让Stiles的耳朵发痒。

Stiles颤抖地呼出一口气，一小团情绪在他喉咙间炸开，让他接下来的话消失在舌尖上。

Derek叹了口气，将他的额头抵在Stiles的肩膀上，没有意图要拉开他们的距离。

“呃，Derek。”Stiles低低地说，坐立不安起来，“你有点儿——有点儿近。”

“这让你不舒服吗？”Derek低低地问，没有抬起他的头，“我不觉得你会介意。当Laura或是Cora在scent你，你从没抱怨过。”

哦。这个嘛。

Stiles猜这是真的。然后他发现自己因为紧张而紧张起来，这有点痛苦。这只是Derek如此之近，这感觉很亲密。这与Laura或Cora这么做时感觉不同。或是甚至是Peter。但他不能明确说清楚为什么，因为他的心太忙于怦怦乱跳，仿佛会蹦出来，因为Derek感觉像是他身后一堵温暖的墙。

Derek最终抬起头，将他的嘴贴紧Stiles的耳朵，他轻语道：“放松。我不会咬你的。”

热流在Stiles体内聚集，鸡皮疙瘩在他皮肤上冒起，他发出微微有些歇斯底里的笑声。“我放松不了。”他坦白说，他的心跳得更快了，“我不行。我真的——我就是 **放松不了** 。”

Derek发出哼哼声，他的手在Stiles小腹抽动了一下。“我让你紧张？”他问，这很奇怪，他对这一切如此冷静。

Stiles不安着。“你通常不——我只是不习惯你——我没有想到——”

“我喜欢你，Stiles。”Derek轻轻打断他。

“足够到想要scent我？”Stiles问，试图拼命弄明白为什么他的大脑与心灵只是因为离Derek这么近就要乱套了。

“我们面对面会不会更好一点？”Derek问，露出揶揄的笑将Stiles转过来，“还紧张吗？”他说，听起来有一点点自得。

Stiles涨红了脸沉下脸色。“你是最糟糕的。”

Derek只是笑起来，将他拉进Stiles有过的最温暖最舒服的拥抱，张开手掌放在Stiles的肩胛仿佛他完全知道Stiles喜欢怎么被拥抱，这不是很 **疯狂** 吗？

Stiles会用尽他最后一口气否认他融化在Derek的拥抱里或是他的气味里（香草与茉莉花）仿佛触发器让他身体里所有的紧绷的弦松了。当他捏紧Derek的帽衫，他尽力假装他的双手没有抖，或是他的心里不是蝴蝶而是羽翼丰满的蝙蝠在扑腾，老天这 **是** 什么？他呼出一口气，低低地说：“这很奇怪。”

“你很奇怪。”Derek听起来感到不合理地好笑，“这很正常。我们只是两个青少年在拥有比肯山浪漫景色的水塔顶拥抱，头顶繁星闪烁。心跳得仿佛要从胸口跳出来的那个是你。所以我想让这件事变得奇怪的那个是你。”

“哦我的 **天** 。为什么？为什么你要这么说？好像一开始来到这里不是 **你的** 点子。好像 **你** 发起的这个相当亲密的肢体接触不是极其奇怪。因为你做了，你还取笑我，我发誓你是最糟糕的，明白？你就是最糟糕的。”

Derek把他的脸埋进Stiles的颈窝， **笑了起来** 。

Stiles在他的怀里胡乱摆动手臂，变得更紧张了，Derek笑得身体抖起来，这让他非常生气。“Derek！Derek。说真的。停下来—— **不准笑** ！你疯了！”他试图挣脱Derek的怀抱，但Derek只是像八爪章鱼一样紧紧抱住他，一直在笑。他张开嘴想抱怨，但远处响起宵禁的号角声，分散了他的注意力。

Derek最终放开他，只是说：“我们该回去了。”然后他没有等Stiles的回应就往金属梯走去。

Stiles感到更加困惑而恼火。这就好像发生了什么重要的事，但他太蠢，不知道是什么，因为他不懂pack习俗。

Derek背着手等在下面。

Stiles朝他眯起眼睛。

Derek只是缓缓展开一个咧嘴笑容，伸出他的左手。

Stiles出于原则没有握。他只是走开，当Derek把手放在他肩胛区，引着他往正确的方向走，他太自傲而没有抱怨。他们并肩走着，每当他被一根暴露在外的树根或是断枝绊了脚，他没有瞪另一位少年，因为每次Derek都轻笑停不下来。“这不好笑。”他哀鸣道。

“有一点好笑。”

“我不握你的手。”Stiles抱怨说，环起双臂，但他最终又一次被绊住。

Derek只是愉快地耸耸肩，仿佛他一点也不介意，仿佛他发现看着Stiles在黑暗中磕磕碰碰更有趣。

除了这个小插曲，一阵舒服的沉默降临在他们返回Hale家的一路上。

他们穿过通往厨房的车库门进入房子。

Laura与Kate坐在岛式柜台的末端在玩多米诺骨牌，Cora在旁观。

他们进来的时候Laura是唯一抬起头的。她扫了他们一眼，然后说：“妈妈想跟你谈谈，Derek。”

Derek点点头，走开找Talia。

“你们俩干了什么？”Cora问，把头发别到耳后。

Stiles弱弱地耸耸肩。“对我们的异教神明献祭？”他说，试图风趣一点，以免他让自己紧张，回想起他们真的干了什么，因为他仍然不清楚那是什么。他的玩笑没有达到预期效果。“那么，呃，谁赢了？”

Cora给了他一个奇怪的表情。

Kate说：“我。”

“没门。”Laura不同意。

Cora说，非常直白，“你今晚跟我睡。你满身都是我哥哥的味道。我不喜欢。”

Stiles红着脸摸着爬上她身边的高脚凳。“你非要说成这样吗？”

Cora只是沉起脸色。“你想要我怎么说？你闻起来不那么像Kira？”

“而这只是让你开心，不是吗？”Kate坏笑着说，“你应该高兴他现在闻起来更像Hale Pack了。尽管主要是Derek做的这件事。”

Cora狠狠看了她一眼。“闭嘴。”

“Cora，友好一点。”Laura轻轻责备说，“但她说得对，Stiles。我可以闭上眼，很容易假装站在这里的是Derek而不是你。你们做了什么？”

“没什么！”Stiles发誓说，手臂乱晃，“什么都没有。我们去散步了。为什么每个人都这么奇怪？”

“你是唯一表现奇怪的人。”Cora实事求是地说。

Stiles只是更加恼怒地手臂乱晃。

“放松，蓝色。”Laura说，“你们去散步了。我们懂的。没人在暗示任何事。”

“我是。”Kate说，因为她当然会。“但如今的孩子们把它们叫做‘散步’很可爱。我现在可以好好享受一下‘散步’。自从我上一次‘散步’以来已经有好几个小时了。也许Peter今晚可以陪我‘散步’到入眠。也许我甚至可以说服他让Parrish加入我们。把‘散步’变成一场‘徒步’。”

“哦老天，请停下来！”Stiles恳求道，深深地红了脸，因为这令人惊奇，她可以把这样一个纯洁的词变得听上去如此下流，“我再也受不了这种影射了。”

“那你 **可以** 受什么？”Kate露出一个让Stiles想要咬舌自尽的坏笑追问说，“我很想知道。”

Laura看了她最好的朋友一眼。 

“或者不。别这么看我。”Kate抱怨说，她甩下另一张牌。“我只是在逗他。我喜欢他变得慌张的样子。”

Cora站起来，抓起他的右手。她说：“让我们去找你弟弟，看电影。”

他们在Olive的婴儿室找到Isaac与Nana Hale，他看着老妇人喂她，而Jordan（Derek的狗）睡在Olive的婴儿床下。

Cora没松开Stiles抓起Isaac拖着他们俩来到她房间（Ginger欢快地叫起来，试图像一桶阳光一样用口水把他们都弄湿）。Cora朝精力过剩的狗喊了一句，推着Isaac与Stiles爬上她白色梯子，来到搭在她的床之上的室内阳台，地上铺了一地的枕头，墙上安装着电子娱乐系统。她问： “我们要看什么？”

“除了恐怖片之外的任何片子。”Stiles回答，因为他心脏不好，讨厌惊悚感。

“更具体一点，不然我就放《捉鬼敢死队》了。”Cora警告说。

“《冰雪奇缘》。”Isaac说，Stiles呻吟一声，“我爱《冰雪奇缘》。”

“也除了这个之外。”Stiles恳求说，当Isaac用枕头丢他，他轻笑一声，“你和爸爸看了不知道多少遍了。如果我必须再听一遍《Love Is an Open Door》或是《Let It Go》，或者是，老天禁止，《Do You Wanna Build A Snowman》，我会尖叫的。”

“好吧，Mr. Picky/挑剔先生。”Cora吹了吹气，“你来决定。”她把遥控器丢给他。她看向Isaac说：“我没看过《冰雪奇缘》。”

Stiles笨手笨脚地试了几次才真正接住，当Isaac与Cora偷笑，他瞪着他们。然后他进入Cora的流媒体账户之一去找什么来看。“哦，《霍比特人》怎么样？第二部。”

“我第一部还没看。”Isaac承认说，让自己舒服。

“那就定了。我们先从第一部看起，接着往下看。”Stiles理论说，打开《霍比特人》系列第一部。

Cora哼了一声，说：“我要去拿零食。你们要什么？”

“糖。很多糖。”Stiles叫道。

Isaac说：“爆米花。”

Cora离开了，几分钟后她拿着零食回来，分给他们。

没多久之后Cora的表亲们加入他们，带来他们自己的零食。

电影放到一半的时候Laura爬上来，靠着Cora的背蜷缩在Cora身边。

当第一部放完就连Derek也出现了，不过抱怨着Peter与Kate又做上了。他挤在Gracie与Sabrina之间。

Stiles放进第二部，试图注意播放的情节，但他很难集中注意力。他不停瞥着Derek，他正笑着，与他的表亲们玩挠痒痒，或是耐心地让他们爬到他身上，或是弄乱他的头发，这可爱得不公平。

Stiles呻吟一声抓起一个枕头，试图窒息自己。

他当然没成功，所以他反而睡着了，伴着Kili痛叫的声音，因为他中箭了，有朦胧的那么一刻Stiles想到， **他也一样** 。

 

\---

 

Stiles醒来，他挤在Isaac与Tyson之间，Isaac背靠着Stiles，Tyson抱着他的右腿，当他的梦让他抽搐，他几乎踢到他的脸。当他出来Stiles不得不非常小心，注意轻手轻脚地从抱着枕头与彼此的每一个熟睡的身体走过。 

他不知道现在几点，但他唯一知道的是他必须撒尿。所以他爬下Cora的白色梯子，迅速走向她共用的浴室。

Stiles松了口气，当他放空他的膀胱，冲了水，走向水槽洗手。直到他穿过Derek空荡荡的房间来到过道他才闻到食物的香味。他跟着走下楼梯，进入厨房。

Nana Hale，系着花围裙，正和围着有樱桃图案的白围裙的Kate在做她闻名的可丽饼。

Kate是唯一一个手肘上有面粉的。

Nana Hale只是看起来一如既往地洁净。

Stiles滑到岛式柜台他们对面的一个高脚凳上。

Nana Hale走向他，亲了一下他的脸。“早上好，亲爱的。你睡得好吗？”她问，怜爱地用手顺了顺他凌乱的头发，眼睛里闪着好笑的意味。

Stiles说：“是的，谢谢。”他高兴地沉浸在她的喜爱中。

“很好，很好。”Nana Hale在他头顶落下一个吻，然后走回灶台做她的早餐。

Kate拿起一个米白色杯子， 喝了一大口，然后伸向巧克力玻璃碗，丢了一颗在嘴里。

尽管Nana Hale背对着他们，她仍然带着令人吃惊的精准度冷静地说：“Kathryn。如果你再吃我做早餐的巧克力，我会禁止你进入厨房。”

Kate哼了一声，伸手捂住嘴，以免她吐出她塞进去的第三颗巧克力。

Stiles也偷笑起来。

“我没有。”Kate含着一嘴食物撒谎说，“而且不管怎么说，你永远不会禁止我。我是你的最爱。”她端起碗，向Stiles挤挤眼，朝她的嘴竖起一根指头，把碗递给他。

Stiles咧嘴一笑，拿了一颗放进他嘴里。

Nana Hale叹了口气。“我能听到你俩咀嚼的声音。”然后她转过身，用金属铲打了一下Kate的背。

Kate笑起来，跳出去，跑着躲到Stiles背后。“好的！好的！抱歉。”

Nana Hale用铲子严肃地指着她，说：“搅拌完。以你的速度每个人都会饿死。来吧。搅拌。搅拌。”

Kate走回电动搅拌碗，把更多面粉倒进去，然后加上一些鸡蛋，椰奶，还有其他成分。

Stiles有些感怀起来，看着Nana Hale一心二用，熟练地指导Kate的手。这让他想起他与他妈妈以前怎么一起做饭。他感到一丝渴望，不得不分散他的注意力，从碗里拿了一片香蕉。他把它丢进嘴里，当Nana Hale玩笑似的朝他摇晃手指，然后回到灶台，他微笑起来。

“早上好，早上好。”Laura打着哈欠说，她走进厨房，呻吟一声伸了个懒腰，然后擦去眼睛里的睡意。她在Stiles后面坐下，将她的下巴搁在他头顶，手臂放在他双肩上。“嗯，闻起来真香。Nana，你知道Kate在吃面糊对吧？”

Nana Hale转过身，用她的铲子敲了一下Kate的手。

Kate叫了一声，瞪着Laura。“告密小人。”

Laura只是轻笑起来，Stiles不禁也笑起来。

Nana Hale递出一个装了谷物的碗，说：“Laura，听话，去喂鸟。”

Laura点点头，接过碗。她敲了敲Stiles的肩膀，示意他跟随。

所以他跟在她身后，惹起了好奇心。

他们穿过通往车库的门，穿过停泊的车，走向树林边。

Laura说：“想看看很酷的东西吗？”

Stiles回答：“是的。”

Laura把手指放在舌头下，发出尖锐的哨声，然后丢了一把谷物。

数秒之内，一群乌鸦从树上飞起，高高地盘旋着，然后俯冲下来，开始啄着地上的谷物。

Stiles入迷地看着，乌鸦走动着，张开黑色羽毛，朝彼此叫着，仿佛在对话。

“乌鸦喜欢狼。”Laura解释说，“不管我们去哪里，它们都跟着。”她继续说，“Nana说很早以前，在手机之类的通讯工具出现前，它们充当pack之间的信使。有时候它们仍然是，不过只是在紧急情况下。”

“酷。”Stiles说，因为这的确是。他数了至少有一打乌鸦在地面啄食。

Laura放下碗，大步走过去拾起一只。她关怀地摸着它的背，然后转向Stiles。“这只我们叫Oscar。他是这群乌鸦里最大的。他就像是家长。他有只眼瞎了。”

经过检查，Stiles发现这是真的。他看见Oscar只有左眼完好。

“他保护欲很强。他是在Rosemary阿姨第一次变身的时候试图从一只熊手下保护她时失去的那只眼。他很凶猛，但除此之外很可爱。”Laura解释说，“来。伸手。他不会伤你的。”她保证说。

Stiles把手合起来，但一动也不敢动，Laura把Oscar放进他掌心。

Laura轻笑着伸手摸着Stiles的背，说：“别怕。”

Stiles在她碰触下挺直身体，但他试图别这么紧绷着。

Oscar张开翅膀叫了一声，朝Stiles的方向扬起头。

Stiles把Oscar推向一只手，好让他可以用另一只的两根手指摸着Oscar的后颈。他的羽毛非常柔顺干净。

Oscar叫了一声，张开翅膀，用他的头蹭了蹭Stiles的手腕内侧。然后他拍拍翅膀，再次飞向他的同伴。

Laura将碗递给他，手臂围住他肩膀。“剩下的喂它们吧。”

Stiles按她说的做，Laura用鼻子蹭了蹭他的耳朵，胸口发出动物式的满足的声音。他感兴趣地听着她指向每一只乌鸦，告诉他他们的名字。

最终一群年轻的Hale家的孩子慢慢走出房子，光着脚，穿着尽量少的衣服。

Laura向他保证这是正常行为，他们看着孩子们与乌鸦追逐着玩游戏。

Isaac走出房子，说：“爸爸来了。”

Stiles振作起来。他跟着Isaac进屋，他爸爸坐在餐厅首位，与Talia和她丈夫交谈着天知道什么。

当Stiles与Isaac用拥抱伏击他，他爸爸停下来，轻轻笑了笑。他们抱着他，他怜爱地吹了吹气，拍了拍他们俩的头。“你们仍然被禁足了。”他轻轻警告说，“但我也想你们。”

Stiles紧紧抱了他一下，然后松开他。“爸爸，你去了哪里？嗯我知道你去了哪里但是为什么你去那里？你发现了什么？你发现了什么好东西吗？”

警长只是继续怜爱地拍着Isaac的头顶，他仍然抱着他。他说：“我得到了我所需要的，是的。但我们稍后再谈。”

Stiles不耐烦地嘟囔一声，坐在他爸爸对面。他双手撑着下巴，听着他爸爸与Talia和他丈夫彼此交谈着无聊的大人们的话题，试图不坐立不安。

最终Kate与Nana Hale端着一盘可丽饼走出了厨房。

Talia说：“我去喊所有人。”然后走了出去。

Peter在Isaac与Laura之间坐下，抱着Olive，她盖着一床黄色的鸭子图案的毯子。

不久之后餐厅里坐满了各种年龄各种大小的Hale一家。

Stiles好笑地看着他爸爸站起来与他们握手，温暖地问候每一个。

他们对他爸爸很接受，很友好。

Nana Hale甚至说：“哦，你太帅了。就像你的儿子们。”

他爸爸露出微笑，吻了一下她的右手背。“你肯定是Talia的姐姐。”

“哦，快停下。我对你来说太老了。”Nana说，拍了一下他的肩，“坐，坐。你来的正是时候。我希望你饿了。”

他爸爸点点头，当Talia重新坐到桌首她丈夫身边，他坐下来，Isaac坐在他左边。

Derek滑入Stiles右边的座位，靠过来，直到他们手肘相碰，大腿相互接触。

Stiles忍住要升起的红晕，当他内心对于他们的亲密接触变得又黏糊糊的，他在心里痛斥自己。

“得为其他人腾地方。”Derek含糊地说，仿佛在解释为什么他得坐这么近。

Cora在他左边的空位上坐下，看了一下她哥哥与Stiles挨得多近，然后翻了个白眼，把她的椅子挪过来，直到他们相互接触。她放了一只手在Stiles大腿上，朝Derek挑衅式地挑起一根眉毛。

Derek皱起眉，只是伸出他的手臂，放在Stiles的椅背上。“可爱，Cora。真是可爱。”他咕哝地说。

“比你可爱。”Cora拖长音调说，她把头放在Stiles的肩膀上。她朝Derek露出一个锋利的微笑，从眼睫毛之下看着他。

Derek发出恼火的声音，翻了个白眼，然后反而专心吃起东西。

Stiles说：“你介意挪一挪吗，Cora？”

Cora只是嗤笑一声，拉开距离，好让她可以把草莓糖浆浇在她的可丽饼上。

Nana Hale把特别为他做的花生黄油与香蕉可丽饼放在他面前，亲切地揉了揉他的头发，Stiles向她道谢。他大吃起来，在Cora能开始切他的食物之前幸福地享受这美味，因为她已经吃完了她所有三盘食物。

当Derek决定他也想吃他的，他发出一个更不快的声音，很快他就恼怒地放下他的叉子，它发出响亮的声音，他往后坐，悻悻地抱起双臂。

Laura从她与Kate的交谈中转过头，好笑地怜爱地看了他一眼。她挤挤眼，然后与Kate继续交谈起来。

Stiles咬着他最后一块培根，Cora与Derek为他吃干净他的盘子，仿佛这是某种奇怪的领土范围之争。

狼人啊。


End file.
